The return of Kikyo:Part One
by tears of an angel
Summary: COMPLETE[InuKag] InuYasha has a deeply hidden love for Kagome, but will he find out too late and choose Kikyo whom he thinks he loves? Kikyo returns wanting bitter revenge, IYs full love, and Kagome's pure soul. Fate will soon be determined
1. xxx Epic One:The return of Kikyo xxx

**~ Hi everyone! This is my first time writing an InuYasha fic-or any fic at all, so BE NICE when you review me and honest if you can..you better review me!!!!! K, I tried my best to make this interesting...hey, don't blame me if it doesn't catch your interest! It is my first time! ^^ ~**  
  
NOTE: This is a note I've wrote after I kinda re-wrote this chapter cuz of some spellin mistakes. THE CHAPTERS GET WAY BETTER!!!! LATER ON!!!! So dun give in, keep on reading....  
  
the ~ is used when the person is thinking " " when talking.duh  
  
****WARNING**** Kikyo lovers, BEWARE....but since in the real InuYasha series, they seem to pity Kikyo, I'll do my best to.  
  
==========Chapter one==========  
  
"Wake up Kagome, I want something to eat" InuYasha said, crouching near her. He waited.....  
  
Silence.  
  
"Wake the hell up!"  
  
"Huh!.....Huh? I'm still sleepy." she whined and looked at her watch,  
  
"IT'S ONLY 6 AM!!!!"  
  
"Well.....I have to go out to see if there's any damn Youkais"  
  
"FINE!" Kagome angrily replied, getting out of her sleeping bag, "you're so lazy!"  
  
"LAZY?! How am I lazy? Every day I'm up killing demons......lazy? Anyway, hanyou's don't COOK , baka!!!!"  
  
"Well they should! And don't get me mad! Or I'll say the word....which is spelled S-I-T"  
  
"HOLY SHIT!! FINE" he muttered loudly in annoyance, and mumbled some curses.  
  
Kagome sighed, "OH well, since I'm up, I'll make you some Ramon"  
  
"Good....." he said and watched as she made his favorite food , "You're taking so friggin long, you wench!!" he said after a few minuets.  
  
"Well, maybe it's because I'm tired, maybe because it's just 6 a.m. , and maybe I'd be faster if SOMEONE helped me?"  
  
" Feh, I'll wait, just try to cook faster"  
  
"Erg!!!! Sit sit sit sit!" she said in an annoyed voice. BAM!  
  
"Oi! Baka! What the hell was that for?!" he barked out of the whole he was in, waiting for the spell to wear off.  
  
"For being such an ass!" she said yelled.  
  
InuYasha growled, "If you weren't such a girl and a jewel detector, I'd snap of your head."  
  
"I am NOT a jewel detector! Well....I am.....but-I'm not labeled a jewel detector, but a kind, sweet, pretty and strong KAGOME. Not just- a jewel detector. Hai?!"  
  
"Keh, whatever"  
  
"Wha-what's going on?" mumbled Miroku the monk who was still half asleep, "I hear people shouting"  
  
"Huh? Oh.it's InuYasha and Kagome as usual" Sango mumbled, also half asleep.  
  
"K, good."he replied absently and put his arms around Sango.  
  
Sango screamed and slapped Miroku on his face leaving a red fingerprint on his cheek,  
  
" Ugh, get away from me you peverted ass!" she said standing up.  
  
"huh?" Miroku was lost, "what did I do?"  
  
*****************************************  
  
"I'm gunu go back to my time to get some supplies" Kagome told her friends.  
  
"Goody!" Shippo said jumping around the room,  
  
"Bring some of that chewing gum thing!"  
  
" Sure!......So, I'm gunu leave now! That's alright with you.......right InuYasha?" Kagome asked, seeing how he looked upset  
  
"Keh, like I care" he muttered back sitting on he floor leaning against the wall. "Right then..... K, bye"  
  
Kagome sadly glanced back at InuYasha and then jumped down the bone eater's well.  
  
"Seriously InuYasha" said Sango after Kagome left, "you are always so mean to her, and she doesn't even deserve it!!!"  
  
"Whatever" InuYasha replied.  
  
"I hate it when you give me one word answers!!!!" she shouted, getting Miroku's staff and hitting him on the head.  
  
"OUCH! That hurts- OW, Ow, STOP THAT!!!"  
  
Sango chased him all over the room hitting him, screaming, "You're so mean!"  
  
"Now, now" said Miroku, getting a hold of her, "we have a little kid-I mean fox, in front of us. We don't want to give him a bad influence"  
  
"Who are you callin little, huh?!" cried Shippo, "I'm not little! Kagome says I'm all grown up!"  
  
"That's because she doesn't want you to feel bad" InuYasha replied.  
  
"No! That's not true!"  
  
"Yup, it is"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Shut up kitsune"  
  
The fox ran towards InuYasha to show him what he's made of, but InuYasha merely flicked him away.  
  
~~~Later on that day~~~  
  
"I'm bored without Kagome" sighed Shippo.  
  
"Same here" added Sango.  
  
"Yup" said the monk  
  
"......." -InuYasha  
  
"Don't you miss her InuYasha?" asked Sango, everyone now looking at him, waiting for him to answer. Of course, they all knew what he was going to say.  
  
" Keh"  
  
They all groaned in annoyance. Shippo studied InuYasha for a moment. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Huh? Nothing" InuYasha replied.  
  
"Let me guess....Hmmmm....you're either thinking about.....your dead pot lady girlfriend or Kagome. Which one?"  
  
"Nani?!! She's NOT a dead pot lady!" barked InuYasha, grabbing Shippo by the neck, "and neither am I thinking about Kagome, baka!"  
  
"Sure, sure, sure" Shippo said.  
  
"I'm gunu KILL YOU asshole!!!!" InuYasha shouted as he started to chase Shippo around a tree.  
  
Both Sango and Miroku sweat dropped.  
  
********************************************  
  
InuYasha was walking around the forest, VERY annoyed with himself. Of course, he missed Kagome.  
  
The forest was foggy, and he smelled a familiar scent. He dropped to the ground and started to sniff. He stood back up and a figure robed in white was coming towards him. Hw followed his instinct and pulled out his sword.  
  
"No need InuYasha. I cannot hurt you.though you deserve it......" said a familiarly calm and cold voice.  
  
InuYasha turned deadly pale, his heart stopped beating...  
  
"Ki.....Kikyo?"  
  
**~ OOOOOOO, cliff hanger, eh? So, WRITE A REVIEW PLEASE!!! I have a question, do you want small, medium, or a lot of fluff (romance) between InuYasha n Kagome? Tell me how you liked this chapter! And I promise, it'll get better.....someone's gunu get hurt, either in the next or next chapter Thanks! ~**  
  
Sayonara 


	2. Demon in the forest

**~ Hi everyone!!! Come on, review!! ~**  
  
The ~ is used when one is thinking  
  
===========Chapter two=========  
  
InuYasha turned dead pale, "Ki..... Kikyo"  
  
"InuYasha" Kikyo softly whispered in a cold, emotionless tone.  
  
He slowly put his Tetsusaiga back into the sheath, and frowned,  
  
"I......I thought you had died....... I saw you fall off the cliff!"  
  
"Yes, but luckily, I survived. I have the power InuYasha, of a miko. I am living now by depending on weak souls I can steal with the help of the soul snatching demon, my Shini-dama-chuus."  
  
"Ki- Kikyo.....but, the souls don't belong to you" InuYasha said in a whisper of sadness.  
  
"InuYasha! I am like this, desperately searching for souls to survive, and yet you say that it is wrong!! You said you loved me!! Do you not wish me to live? Hah, I was a fool to have believed it once, now look at me. I could be resting peacefully in my grave if you had not betrayed me! Now that I live, I want to live! I want to live on earth now! Live on earth with YOU dead!"  
  
"No! Kikyo! I did not betray you! It was Naruku. I swear...."  
  
"I do not wish to listen to you... Leave me now....." she said weakly.  
  
"Kikyo, you're not well! Here, let me bring you to our place and help you get well"  
  
"No! I do not wish to stay in a place where a demon dwells. I am a priestess! And you cannot do anything to make me stronger, I dwell on souls alone now. Unless....no, you would not do it."  
  
"Do what? I will do it!" InuYasha said seriously.  
  
Kikyo simply laughed, "would you get the soul of my reincarnation?"  
  
"......."  
  
" I thought so." Kikyo said coolly. ~InuYasha says that he did not kill me. if that is true.....no it can't be. However, I need him to love me, so my revenge can be even sweeter, I must not fall in love with him though pr have any feelings at all for him, which shan't be that hard~  
  
"Hm, I shan't hurt your dear Kagome. Her soul is too much for me to bear" she lied.  
  
InuYasha looked relieved, "is there no other way?"  
  
"No, there is not. Leave me now, or I shall hate you even more than I already do"  
  
"Kikyo, can't we talk?"  
  
"Leave! Please!" cried Kikyo, her heart aching at hearing his voice.  
  
He hesitantly turned and walked away.  
  
~Kikyo is alive, but weak. She hates me, but she doesn't know that I did not betray her...she does not know yet. I must tell her.....she may forgive me..~  
  
**********************************************  
  
Kagome jumped out of the well, returning back to the Feudal Era. The air was so much cleaner.  
  
"Huh?", Kagome looked around,  
  
~where's InuYasha? He was always here waiting for me .~  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Kagome got out of the well, "Oh, Hi InuYasha! You know you don't have to wait for me here, I know my way to the campsite, you know."  
  
"Keh, I don't want our jewel detector to get stolen by a demon cuz of her carelessness, and I have to make sure that you actually DO come, many times you do forget to come and come like an hour late, wench"  
  
"humph, whatever"  
  
*****End of flashback*****  
  
~I wonder why he's not here ?~ Kagome walked around, checking if he was anywhere in sight. ~Guess he did not come, probably forgot~ she thought sadly.  
  
As she walked down the green valley, she spotted InuYasha up in a tree, he looked dazed. He was thinking about something. She walked up closer, he did not see her.  
  
"InuYasha?" she called , nothing, "InuYasha?" she called again, a little louder. Nothing. Kagome sighed, ~ he must be thinking deeply about something~  
  
She walked under the branch of the tree he was sitting on and sat under it and sighed again. She could see it in his eyes. He was thinking about Kikyo. She had seen it many times. ~He probably even sees a bit of Kikyo in me, that's why he even tolerates me~.  
  
InuYasha snapped out of his daze. He smelt the scent of someone. He remembered it right away. Kagome. He looked down from where he was. He could see her.....studying something and heard her giving a sigh of depression. He felt worried and jumped down.  
  
Kagome had been so shocked that she had screamed, but quickly stopped seeing that it was InuYasha.  
  
"Oh, It's you" Kagome sighed  
  
"uh, who else did you think it was" he asked in his usual I-don't- give-a-damn tone.  
  
"ohhhh, you just kinda shocked me by jumping down like that"  
  
"What are you studying?"  
  
"My....my.....terrible TEST!!!!" she cried, "I failed!!!!!!"  
  
"Keh....so? "  
  
"So! Is that all you can say? So! If I continue to fail like this on my test, I'll never have a bright and happy future!!!!"  
  
"No one can have a bright and happy future, something always goes wrong"  
  
"So desu ka (is that so)" said Kagome, "well, I'm gunu change that"  
  
"Right.....in that little fantasy world of yours, maybe"  
  
InuYasha quietly sighed and looked out into the sky,  
  
~Kikyo......you can't avoid me forever~  
  
"Something wrong?" Kagome asked in concern.  
  
"Nothing. It's none of your business anyway"  
  
"Gomen " whispered Kagome.  
  
"..... I was just thinking of someone.." He replied, not liking when she was sad. ~ Not that I really care if she's sad or not"  
  
"Kikyo" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You were thinking about kikyo" Kagome said again, looking away at the mountains far away .  
  
"......Hai..I.... I saw her "  
  
"Hmmm, you must have really loved her"  
  
" Huh?"  
  
"I mean, you're like, in so much love with her that you hallucinate of seeing her"  
  
"Nani?!! I didn't! I swear, I did see her!"  
  
"You're serious?"  
  
"YES!! She survived the fall and is living off other peoples soul. She doesn't know that I did not betray her. I still and always did love her."  
  
"Oh, I see" she answered quietly, she could feel her heart throbbing in pain. She did care for InuYasha, but never realized how much.....till now. But, she'd get over it as she did with other guys. It was the human cycle.  
  
"I'll be right back" said Kagome, she had to get away for a while. She left all her belongings under the tree and ran into the forest, but took the arrows with her.  
  
~Why is my heart throbbing in pain like this......when I only care for InuYasha~ Kagome wondered.  
  
"Kikyo" muttered InuYasha as he dazed off about her again.  
  
~Will you ever be able to heel that scar in your heart I caused.....~  
  
******************************************  
  
Kagome entered the forest. It was dark and foggy. Even if it was a bright summer's day, there was no sunlight.  
  
~Creepy.....~ thought she as she looked around, she had never been to this side of the forest before.  
  
She heard and felt something speed past her, she took out her arrows and bow, and put the arrow case down.  
  
"InuYasha?" she called in fright, thinking it was him since he could run that fast.  
  
She felt it again, but this time her arrows and everything was gone. She felt really scared now.  
  
She could hear the sound of the thing speeding across the forest. The thing too fast for her to see, all she could see was streaks of black light.  
  
"InuYasha! Stop trying to scare me!" Kagome cried, her hands shaking a bit,  
  
~I'm so weak...I'm nothing compared to Kikyo......I feel so helpless. Am I just.....am I really just a shard detector....to InuYasha?~  
  
Kagome gasped,  
  
She heard something racing towards her, she turned around a saw a hairy demon running at full speed at her with its long, sharp claws pointed towards her....  
  
**~How'd ya like this chapter? Tell me some pointers or ideas if you guys have any. Any suggestions? Well, review please ( !! Oh Yah, if you make suggestions of changing the coupling of InuYasha n Kagome..the answer is NO, cuz its InuYasha N Kagome FOREVER. Hope you review. ~**  
  
Sayonara ^ ^ 


	3. Blood of Kagome

**~~ Hi guys!! I'm having a slight difficulty with putting the chapters together ..but maybe by the time you're reading this it might be all fixed .I hope it will be. Please review ( !! I can't make a story interesting if I have no suggestions !Errr..a lot of fluffiness? K my friend and you know who you are, I'll give you fluffy-if I can..but it's kinda too early in the chapter for a lot of fluffiness~~**  
  
==========Chapter three========  
  
She could hear the sound of the thing speeding across the forest. The thing too fast for her to see, all she could see was streaks of black light.  
  
"InuYasha! Stop trying to scare me!" Kagome cried, her hands shaking a bit,  
  
~I'm so weak...I'm nothing compared to Kikyo......I feel so helpless. Am I just.....am I really just a shard detector....to InuYasha?~  
  
Kagome gasped,  
  
She heard something racing towards her, she turned around a saw a hairy demon running at full speed at her with its long, sharp claws pointed towards her.....  
  
Before she could even think of anything to do to protect herself, the claws deeply slashed across her shoulders. Kagome saw the arrows and her bow not far away. She quickly dashed for it and grabbed it, but before she could even shoot, it's hand wrapped around her delicate neck and held her high up in a tree.  
  
Kagome kicked the demon hard in the stomach, but it merely grunted.  
  
"Must kill girl, must kill" the demon hissed.  
  
~Where is InuYasha?....~  
  
Kagome tried to gasp for air but could not, she could feel the arrow in her hands as her fingers slowly started to loosen on it.  
  
The arrow was all she had. She could not let it go. She got the bow and pierced it into the demons flesh as the demon screamed in pain.  
  
"No! Mistress wants....wants...me to kill....the..the..girl" the youkai hissed, blood pouring out of it's wound.  
  
The youkai loosed its grip around Kagome's neck. Kagome gasped as she collapsed to the ground,  
  
~I'm always just depending on InuYasha......~  
  
Kagome felt her hands shaking. She looked down at her hands. Blood. She had never had the blood of something she had killed on her hands. It made her want to puke. Even if it had been a demon, the blood of it on her hands made her feel.....evil.  
  
It lay in a pool of blood, staring blankly at the ground....  
  
"Must.......kill..." it continued to whisper as it died away.  
  
Kagome looked down at the youkai that no longer breathed, but its eyes were still open.  
  
A shiver ran down her back.  
  
*****************************************  
  
InuYasha finally realized that he could smell blood. Kagome's blood. He had been so ......dazed that he had not even caught the scent. Fear washed over him. If she was dead, it would have been all his fault and he'd never be able to live with that.  
  
"shit" he muttered and dashed off into the woods.  
  
He sniffed the scent and followed it. He was relieved to see that she was fine, but then he saw blood on her shoulders as he came closer. She was just standing there, starring down at her blood covered hands.  
  
"Kagome!" he said running towards her and stopped right in front of her.  
  
"You didn't come." she said weakly.  
  
"I....I." he did not wish to lie "was thinking....about."  
  
"Kikyo, yes of course", she tried to sound cheerful," oh well, I'm ok now. Just a little cut on my shoulders, that's all. And anyway, I can't always depend on you to save me"  
  
InuYasha watched in guilt as Kagome ran out of the woods and he then slowly caught up to her, walking a few paces behind her, afraid that she may fall anytime soon.  
  
"Sorry" he murmured.  
  
"For what? You have nothing to be sorry about" she replied quietly,  
  
~Am I that inferior to Kikyo....~  
  
"If I hadn't been day dreaming, I could have come and helped you"  
  
"Everyone has the right to day dream when and whenever they want. You have the right to think once in a while. I know how to take care of myself"  
  
"........"  
  
InuYasha felt himself automatically react, he reached out and held Kagome in his arms,  
  
"Kagome...." he whispered, "I'm really sorry....I'll get you to the hut fast" InuYasha tenderly muttered in a voice so warm, yet full of guilt.  
  
He felt Kagome slowly slipping out of his arms...  
  
She was about to collapse to the ground, but InuYasha caught her just in time.  
  
********************************************  
  
"How did this happen?" lady Kaede asked the next day when she thought that Kagome was strong enough to talk.  
  
InuYasha listened to the talking with perked ears.  
  
"Oh, haha! It's nothing really!" Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
"Nothing, eh? InuYasha here had to carry you to their hut then flew you here on Kirara"  
  
Kagome quickly glanced at InuYasha and felt a blush creep into her cheeks. ~how kind of him....fainting ~.  
  
"Thanks InuYasha" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Whatever" he replied, trying to cover the shocked feeling he still remembered when he had smelt her blood.  
  
"Where's Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked.  
  
"They should be here soon. We're gunu continue our journey from here, I can sense that the jewel shards are close by around this area.."  
  
"Sure, whatever" Kagome replied. ~I'm hurt right now and he's talking about the jewels. Wow, how great is that. Don't know how I could like someone like that. Or how a beautiful, sophisticated priestess fell in love with him~  
  
InuYasha backed up against the wall, seeing Kagome glaring at him.  
  
"Stupid InuYasha" Kagome muttered in a pissed tone.  
  
********************************************  
  
It was now night. The stars were glowing and covered the dark blue sky .  
  
"Waaaa....." gasped Kagome, coming out of the hut.  
  
"What is it?" InuYasha asked as he followed her to a tree nearby and sat next to her .  
  
"The stars are so beautiful!!!!"  
  
"They are? Well, I never noticed "  
  
"In my world you can barely see the stars!" she said looking up  
  
"feh"  
  
"Hmmmmm....the world is so beautiful" she said with a sigh.  
  
"Feh, even after all the fighting we had to fight you think the world is beautiful and with all the evil? Man, we're gunu have more fights to fight tomorrow when we go look for that jewel...." he realized that she had not been listening to a word he had said. She was fast asleep. Her head then leaned on his shoulders....which for some reason, he felt very shocked.  
  
He looked down at her. She was the reincarnation of Kikyo, but was nothing like Kikyo. She was all the opposite....in a good way.  
  
He felt his heart throbbing with sadness of seeing Kagome all bandaged up....all because oh him.  
  
~ Shit...tomorrow there will be no moon...which means that I'll be human.and tomorrow is when we go looking for the jewels. Shit, Shit Shit!!!!~ InuYasha suddenly remembered.  
  
He looked back down at Kagome. What he was worried about most was that when he becomes human, he would be less capable of saving Kagome when she needed it. He really did not care of what happened to him......  
  
**~~Sorry that this chapter was shorter than my other ones. Please review and give me some ideas. !!!!!! ~~**  
  
Sayonara 


	4. Moonless night

**~~Hi you guys!!!! Yay..one review..come on, I need more!!!!!! So review!!!! ~~**  
  
==========Chapter four===========  
  
Kikyo was walking around the woods, when Naraku appeared in front of her with a mischievous smile.  
  
"What do you want Naraku" Kikyo asked coldly, "if you're thinking of killing me, there is no point. I'm already dead and miserable"  
  
"I am not here for that, but to join you kill InuYasha and destroy his friends..." he replied, "well..um, seeing that we both hate InuYasha..I was thinking of us joining as one force. For you know more about him, his strength and weaknesses . And I have power"  
  
Kikyo stopped walking, "No! I shan't join forces with my enemy!"  
  
"Well Kikyo. Think about it. It's not as if I asked you to join because I like you...But if having your help means that I can kill InuYasha, then..why not?"  
  
~And I could kill InuYasha then kill you~ he thought.  
  
"I am too weak .. to help you"  
  
"It is easy to give you strength! I am a powerful man and have a lot of magic. If souls are what you need, I have plenty of them .... so, what do you say?" he asked  
  
"....."  
  
"Well, like I said, think about it" he said and then disappeared.  
  
~ If I join him ... I can kill him after I kill InuYasha ...~ She thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's wrong with InuYasha today?" Kagome asked Miroku.  
  
"Ahhh, I see that you don't know.."  
  
"Don't know what?!" she asked.  
  
"Today, there will be no moon, thus InuYasha shall turn into human " Miroku replied.  
  
"But we're looking for the jewels today...we need his help..as a demon!"  
  
The monk shrugged, "can't do anything about that, can he?" " Oh...poor InuYasha..so much responsibility" Kagome said quietly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome went out in search of InuYasha, she knew that he was either wandering somewhere around the forest, up on a branch of a tree, somewhere teasing Shippo, or...somewhere ...  
  
"Ah", she found him sitting ...in the middle of the field.  
  
"InuYasha?" she called, nothing. She called again and again, but still no answer.  
  
She stormed up to him, she was pissed. Since today he had not been answering her. Always thinking about something.  
  
"InuYasha!" she yelled pulling his hair, "you're not answering me!!!!!!"  
  
"OW!!! Let go of my hair!" he yelled back, pulling his hair away, "baka" he mumbled.  
  
" You've been acting strange lately..."  
  
"Haven't you heard?!" he barked at her.  
  
"Oh yah.."  
  
"Stupid girl. Yah, and today is when we're off to find that Shikon Jewel Shards"  
  
"Well, we'll get through..." then Kagome stopped talking and looked somewhere and stood up waving,  
  
"Kouga! Hi!!!"  
  
"Shit" he muttered, "it's that baka here again"  
  
"Hey Kagome!" replied Kouga racing up to her and giving her a hug.  
  
"Don't touch her" InuYasha said dryly.  
  
"Oi, you're with this dog, kagome? You shouldn't be wasting your time with him" Kouga said.  
  
"Oh, why don't you just shut up you stupid wild wolf guy" InuYasha said coldly.  
  
"Hey, I'm here to see Kagome, not you. K?"  
  
"Feh, whatever", InuYasha stood up and crossed his arms.  
  
"Um, I'd like to talk to her in private"  
  
"Nani? You have some relationship going on between you two that can't be known by me?"  
  
"InuYasha, please. It's just a little friendly chat we're going to have for a few minutes" Kagome asked nicely.  
  
"Yah, me and Kagome do have a relationship going on if you don't mind. It's not as if she's yours. She's more mine than yours, since I love her, but you don't even think of her, only as a jewel shard detector" Kouga said.  
  
"Nani?! Kagome! You never told me you had a thing for this wolf man!!" InuYasha growled.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped. "Hehe.....Kouga, we don't have a relationship going. You know that..right? We're just friends. InuYasha, we're just friends. Kouga's just joking"  
  
"No I'm not. I love her. You have a problem with that dog ears?"  
  
"Guys, please" Kagome begged.  
  
"Yah, I do have a problem. You can't go around saying that she's yours if she doesn't care for you!" InuYasha yelled back.  
  
They starred at each other angrily.  
  
"You care for me, right Kagome?" Kouga asked  
  
"DO you?!!" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Well, I care..not in the way you want me to, though Kouga...um, but I do care1"  
  
"SEE!" Kouga said, " she does care!"  
  
"First I find out that you're nuts, and now I find out that you're both stupid and deaf!!!! She said, she meant, that she doesn't care for you!!!!!"  
  
"Ahahah....guys...hehe, come on. Let's get along!" She begged again.  
  
"Humph, whatever" said InuYasha, breaking off the fight and walked away. "Come on Kagome, let's get going"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They reached the temple late at night where the demon who possessed the shikon jewel was said to be.  
  
"I could sense the jewels" Kagome said, looking around the area.  
  
"And I can't sense anything" InuYasha mumbled. The night had no moon. InuYasha's hair had turned black, he was human.  
  
"Come on InuYasha. It can't be that bad" Shippo said.  
  
"Haha ,... is that a joke or something?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"No it's not" he replied.  
  
"Baka" InuYasha mumbled.  
  
"I too can sense something" Sango told Kagome and Miroku as InuYasha and Shippo continued to argue.  
  
"The demon is said to be invisible" Miroku said.  
  
"GREAT! Just what I needed!" InuYasha said in annoyance.  
  
"Hmmm, this is going to be a tough fight" Sango said.  
  
"Yu..yu..yup" Kagome said,  
  
~Ghosts? Was the demon a ghost? Oh man, I'm scared of ghosts!!!!~  
  
"You all right?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I-I am so afraid of ...ghosts" she replied.  
  
"Oh, great! Now I find that someone is afraid of the demon we are to face!" he said in annoyance, "here, take this" he said taking off his red Haori robe.  
  
"B-but, you'll need it for protection since you're now human" Kagome said.  
  
"Hey, just because I'm human doesn't mean I'm weak. OK!" he said, wrapping the robe around her.  
  
Sango and Miroku switched glances. "Did you see what I saw?" Sango mouthed. Miroku nodded.  
  
They continued to walk towards the temple. Kagome heard a noise behind her and shrieked.  
  
"I heard something behind me!" she cried.  
  
"It was Shippo" InuYasha replied dryly, "you freak" he added, trying to show that he did not care for Kagome. Whenever he felt..this feeling he had never felt before, this feeling that made his heart feel warm when he thought of Kagome...kind of the way he had felt about Kikyo( and still tried to feel that feeling for the Kikyo that was trying to kill him), but the way he felt for Kagome was different...but it wasn't as if he loved her... When he felt this feeling, it felt as if he were deceiving Kikyo..~I know I would again feel that warm feeling I had felt for Kikyo long ago..only if she forgives me. Right now, her heart is too set against me. I must change that...I love Kikyo...~  
  
"Haha... I knew that..." said Kagome with a blush.  
  
Suddenly, InuYasha fell to the ground with a grunt.  
  
"InuYasha?" everyone said in unison.  
  
"Something kicked me!" InuYasha replied, standing back up, but seemed to have been hit by something and flew back hitting a tree.  
  
"InuYasha!" cried Kagome, running towards him.  
  
"Stay back!" he shouted at her.  
  
InuYasha stood and took out his sword,  
  
"Great, I can't smell anything with in this damn human form" he muttered.  
  
He cautiously scanning the area, he heard a rustling behind him. ~At least humans could hear~ He swung his sword around, it seemed to have hurt the demon for he heard the demon scream. However, it did not have seemed to have killed the demon. It continued to kick and cut Inuyasha .  
  
Kagome saw a little bit of blood showing off the invisible demon. She targeted the demon with her arrow and shot it. It gave a loud horrifying scream and both the demon and the arrow disappeared.  
  
"I don't think that this demon is dead...be alert" InuYasha said, his forehead bleeding and a deep gash on his shoulders as he limped towards the temple.  
  
"Stop starring at me! I'm ok!" he said in annoyance.  
  
They silently followed behind him, everyone noticing blood visible on his white robe.  
  
~I shouldn't have accepted his Haori~ sadly thought Kagome. She was afraid that the demon would come back so she took the haori robe off and ran up to InuYasha and threw the robe over his head and walked ahead.  
  
"Don't even think about giving that Haori back to me!" she said.  
  
InuYasha knew when he'd loose a fight, and these were one of the times.  
  
"Hai" he mumbled , ~ now I have to keep an even closer watch over her since she no longer have any protection besides her arrows~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango and Kagome washed and bandaged InuYasha's wounds, while Miroku and the rest just watched as InuYasha continued to curse, ~why does everyone have to be watching !~  
  
"There, all done" said Kagome.  
  
"Do you feel better, InuYasha?" Sango asked  
  
"Feh, whatever...yah" he said and stubbornly added, "thanks"  
  
"I hope I'm the one to get hurt next time" said Miroku.  
  
They all lifted an eyebrow at him in question.  
  
"I mean, look at InuYasha! He is the center of attention by two pretty ladies!"  
  
They all sweatdropped.  
  
"If you got wounded, Miroku. I'd leave you to rot" Sango said .  
  
"Guys, I'm gunu go out and get a bucket of water to clean up all the blood here" said Kagome.  
  
"I'll go with you" InuYasha said, getting up and slightly twitching at the pain it caused to move.  
  
"Na, I'm going ta go by myself. Sango, you take care of InuYasha. Ok?"  
  
"Sure" answered Sango.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm not going to go face those people again! You said they were harmless, but they are!" said the invisible demon.  
  
"You fool! I said that I would give you this last jewel shard I have and now you can not have it! You did not accomplish what I asked of you, to kill InuYasha!" Kikyo said.  
  
"Heh, it's not worth my precious life!" it replied and then left.  
  
"Baka!" she screamed, ~now I must summon another demon..but which? Takashi...~ she thought, Takashi was very powerful.. But would she help? Takashi was a demon spirit that could enter anyone's body and control them. Kikyo summoned Takashi.  
  
"Takashi! If you do a favor for me and kill InuYasha, I will give you the last of the jewel shards I have"  
  
"And how many is that?" Takashi asked, transforming into a visible form.  
  
"One"  
  
"One!!! To risk my life and kill InuYasha?!"  
  
"Why not? Are you not against the half demon who goes against his own type? If you do not kill him now, he will kill you some day!" Kikyo said coldly.  
  
"Hai, who's body do you want me to controle to do this job?" Takashi asked.  
  
~Hm...who does InuYasha seem to care for most? Thus, he wouldn't want to harm that person..~ Kikyo thought and the answer that immediately came to her aroused an angry, jealous feeling.  
  
"Kagome..." 


	5. Takashi, flash back of History

**~~Hi you guys!!!! Hey, is there anyone even reading my wonderful story!!!!????? J/k. Well, tell me how you're liking my chapters so far!~~**  
  
*******Inu/Kago FOREVER!!!!!******  
  
==============Chapter five===============  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Who?" asked Takashi  
  
"Kagome, you bastard!" Kikyo yelled back, her thought angered and jealous that InuYasha cared even a bit for that girl...her reincarnation.  
  
"Oi, no need to get angered! Kagome it is....but before I go on the job, tell me your plan..tell me what you want me to do"  
  
"The thing I want you to do for sure, is come out of the girl Kagome right after you kill InuYasha, make her suffer and let her see what she has done to InuYasha..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"My Gosh the waters cold" murmured Kagome as she scooped water into the bucket. A shiver ran down her back. ~This place is creepy~ she thought as she looked around the area. The place was all fogged up and dark. She could hardly see anything since there was no moonlight.  
  
Kagome stood up. She could sense something evil around. She could sense the shards...but they weren't close. But they were close enough for her to sense. But the evil aurora was near...very near.  
  
Kagome saw a yellow streak of light pass by her, it seemed to have disappeared, but it came back into sight, headed straight for her. She felt as if she had been electrocuted as pierced into her body, then felt nothing, saw nothing, and thought of nothing.  
  
~Oh god...~thought Takashi, ~ this girl is hard to control ! I better hurry up with this job, I won't be able to control her for long~  
  
"Where the hell is she?!" InuYasha said in a worried voice.  
  
"We must be patient" Miroku said.  
  
"THAT, is what you said 10 minutes ago!"  
  
"Miroku, I think InuYasha is right. She has been gone for .. a long time. It doesn't take that long to fill one bucket of water" said Songo, "InuYasha, we should go look....InuYasha?"  
  
InuYasha was no longer there.  
  
"What do you know, he's already gone in search for her" Miroku said in annoyance, "it's always HIM that goes in search of her and always HIM that does all the heroic work"  
  
"Miroku....you are a hero too" Sango said with a blush.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome?" InuYasha called out, trying to look through the thick fog. "Damn" he muttered, he'd have been able to see better with his demon eye sight.  
  
"Kagome?" He called again, he stopped walking when he saw her standing near the river. ~Strange..why is she just standing there?~  
  
"You all right? Did you see something?" he asked walking up towards her.  
  
Kagome turned around. Her eyes seemed to be...lifeless.  
  
"Ka-Kagome? It's almost morning.."  
  
Kagome walked towards the field, and InuYasha curiously followed. When she reached the field, she stopped and walked up to him.  
  
A bright light appeared and a sword formed she starred at InuYasha, and he starred at her ,  
  
"How...did you do that? Why do you need that sword?"  
  
She lifted the sword and ran it right through InuYasha. He starred at her in shock and horror.  
  
"Ka..Ka..Kagome...why did you..do this!" he choked out in the pain of a human being pierced.  
  
She raised her fist and knocked him to the ground.  
  
~I never knew she was this strong~ he thought trying to regain consciousness. InuYasha pressed his wound from the sword on which had pierced his side. He could feel the blood soaking his hand. ~Damn, I should have wore my Haori~  
  
InuYasha finally stood up, "KAGOME!" he yelled . That was all he could do. Yell. He could not, would not, hurt her no matter what.  
  
"What's wrong with you!"  
  
She struck the end of her heavy sword at his head as he toppled to the ground, blood streaking down his face. He got up and leaned against a tree, but fell back down.  
  
~She has betrayed me...worse than I had once thought Kikyo had betrayed me. But Kikyo did not betray me~  
  
InuYasha looked into her eyes. They were cold and lifeless.  
  
"Die" she said lifelessly, piercing the sword right through him, pinning him to a tree with it.  
  
~Just like Kikyo, but without an arrow, and not to put me to sleep, but to kill me~ InuYasha thought.  
  
She still was holding the sword that pierced him to a tree, InuYasha starred at her, he could feel pain all over him. But the fact that it was Kagome that would kill him pained him more.  
  
".....why, Kagome" he weakly asked.  
  
"InuYasha-" her eyes had a flash of life, but then turned back to the lifeless look.  
  
"Answer me!" he yelled with all the strength he had left.  
  
Kagome let go of the sword and fell back clutching her neck, "No, not now, I haven't finished him! No!" and a streak of light flashed out of her.  
  
"Huh? Wha.." she looked down at her hands...which were soaked in blood. She looked up to see InuYasha pinned to a tree with a sword. Her eyes widened....she had his blood on her hand.  
  
"InuYasha?" she cried in confusion. She did not remember anything of how InuYasha came to be covered in blood. She ran up to him.  
  
"Why...why did you do this to me?" he whispered, his strength draining from him.  
  
"Do....what?" she cried, tears streaking down her face.  
  
"You.....did this to me"  
  
"I? I! No InuYasha! It can't be! I would have remembered it! I wouldn't do it to you in the first place!" she cried, pulling the sword out as he grunted at the pain and fell to the ground.  
  
The sun slowly started to rise as Kagome held InuYasha and kept telling him that she did not do this.  
  
"You....how could you have betrayed me"  
  
"I did not! I swear! Oh, InuYasha! Please believe me!"  
  
Sango and Miroku came in sight and ran faster seeing InuYasha's blood.  
  
"What happened here!" cried Sango  
  
"Kagome?" Miroku asked Kagome who was soaked in tears.  
  
"I-I think that...I did this to him!"  
  
InuYasha's eyes were close, but Kagome could still feel him breathing.  
  
"You? What?" cried Sango  
  
"I don't know!" she cried, " all I remember is a yellow streak of light coming towards me, then nothing else until I had waken or something and then I saw InuYasha's blood all over me and him saying that I did it to him!"  
  
"Takashi" murmered Miroku, "Well! Let's not just leave him here to die! Bring him in! He might still be able to live since the sun has rose"  
  
"Uh-huh" Kagome said, her voice shaky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome" said Miroku, "It's three in the afternoon, you should go get some rest. Or go out and take a fresh air. He'll live. Don't worry. The sun rose just in time."  
  
After a few minutes of arguing, she finally left InuYasha's side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kikyo had been watching Kagome tend to InuYasha all day.  
  
~He did not die....that modern day girl, my reincarnation cares for MY InuYasha...InuYasha is mine alone and I alone can care for him! NOT my reincarnation! What if she wins InuYasha's heart! No! No....damn her! I will not let her win his heart! If I win his heart first..then she will have nothing to win. InuYasha....I had loved him....maybe I still could, he had said that he had not betrayed me....maybe he was telling the truth....and I will transfer my hatred to that KAGOME and steal the soul that rightfully belongs to me!! InuYasha does not love that girl. He loves me, he said so~  
  
"So Kikyo" said a voice. Kikyo turned around.  
  
"Naraku. What do you want?!"  
  
"I just read your mind, not something I can do very often. You have transferred your hate to Kagome, I see. You will need more power than you already have to win InuYasha. He does not want some frail dead lady. Join me"  
  
Without hesitation Kikyo nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~Later on that day~~  
  
~It wasn't me that almost killed InuYasha~ Kagome thought,  
  
~I'm so glad. Miroku told me that it was a demon called Takashi that did it...but still~  
  
She could remember the wetness of InuYasha's blood on her hands.  
  
~But it was still my hands that pierced the sword in him, my hands that hit him, my hands that almost killed him.~  
  
Kagome sat on the grass and started to cry.  
  
It was horrible to think of what InuYasha must have thought of her then..."Oh InuYasha !" she cried  
  
**~~ REVIEW NOW~~** 


	6. The bandits

**~~ Hi people... awwwwww....no review but two right now. So sad. Please review..Oh yah, and you might have noticed my little mistake with chapter five. I wrote chapter five as chapter four..yah..well if you get me, and noticed, SORRY BOUT DAT~~**  
  
=========Chapter six========  
  
~Hmmmm..well, even if it was me I that almost killed InuYasha, it wasn't MY fault..It was a demon....~ Kagome lay back on the grass and looked up at the blue sky. ~Not my fault, but I still feel bad. I hope he doesn't hate me~  
  
"Kagome" called a familiar voice.  
  
She held her breath...InuYasha. She felt him sitting down next to her.  
  
InuYasha sighed and lay back on the grass, " I can tell that you feel bad, but don't worry, I know you did not do it....but it was really freaky. Man, I really thought it was you"  
  
"You..you don't hate me?"  
  
" Of course not....it's not like you were the one who actually tried to kill me"  
  
Kagome sighed in relief, "well..I'm so relieved to know that. Are you better now?"  
  
"Feh, of course"  
  
"Well, that's good to know...but I still feel bad about what I did...I could have killed you" she said in a whisper.  
  
InuYasha gazed at her from the corner of his eyes. She was nothing like Kikyo.....Kagome was Kagome. He had to remember that, but kept forgetting and always compared her to Kikyo. Kagome would never betray him, and he felt like a fool for having thought that it had been Kagome trying to kill him then. A fool. But still...she was the reincarnation of Kikyo.....  
  
"That looks like Shippo" Kagome said pointing at one of the clouds.  
  
"Feh.... Yah it does"  
  
"Here" said Kagome, giving him a small white flower.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's for you, duh."  
  
"...wha..thanks" he replied and took it and put the delicate flower in his pocket.  
  
InuYasha couldn't help but glance at her time to time. He had been so relieved when Miroku had told him about the Takashi demon.....  
  
******Flashback*****  
  
"InuYasha" said Miroku, "You're awake"  
  
"Yah, whatever. Get out, leave me alone" He replied coldly.  
  
"I have something to tell..."  
  
"Get the hell out!!!" InuYasha yelled angrily.  
  
"It's about Kagome" Miroku calmly replied.  
  
InuYasha went silent, "well if it's about her, I definitely don't want to here about her!!!! She probably ran away knowing that I'd kill her. How could she betray me, I had been starting to think she was different from Kikyo, but she's not. She's worse! Feh, I don't care about her"  
  
"InuYasha, you do care about her"  
  
Silence,  
  
" Right..." muttered InuYasha  
  
"I don't and I never did!" InuYasha replied at the pain it brought when he thought of what Kagome did to him-almost killing him, "I-I can't believe she did this to me" Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
"Well, since you don't care about her, I guess you don't want to know that it wasn't her that did this to you" Miroku said with a sigh and walked out the door and shut it. Miroku counted, " One, two, three."  
  
"Miroku!!!!!!" InuYasha yelled, coming towards him.  
  
"Ah, InuYasha. You came back" the monk said as if he hadn't been expecting InuYasha.  
  
"What did you just say-about Kagome!" InuYasha demanded.  
  
"Oh..just that it was a demon that took control of Kagome. A demon called Takashi...not Kagome. So....I would greatly appreciate it if you would keep your claws to yourself" and Miroku walked away.  
  
"Kagome..", InuYasha muttered and raced out in search of her.  
  
*****End of Flashback*******  
  
InuYasha looked up and saw Kagome looking up at a tree.  
  
"This tree's really nice..it reminds me of this time when me and my friends....huh..."  
  
She felt InuYasha .. hugging her. She felt so shocked. ~ Why is he hugging me?~  
  
"I'm so glad it wasn't you" he said.  
  
"Hmm" Kagome said with a shy smile. ~He's hugging me....me....not Kikyo. He does care for me...does he love me?....Or is he still in love with...Kikyo~  
  
They staid embracing each other for a while. Kagome, who was trying to store all that was happening in her mind, knowing that another of his hugs would be rare.  
  
"Come on, we'd better get going. Miroku might think that I changed my mind and killed you"  
  
Kagome laughed and followed, but they stopped abruptively seeing Kouga.  
  
"Kouga-kun "Kagome said with a smile and waved at him. ~damn, Kouga just had to ruin this special moment!~ she thought in annoyance.  
  
"Kkkkk..kkkkk...KUN?" (kun is used by people who are very close friends) InuYasha said in annoyance, she was still calling him by that?!  
  
"Ahhhh! Kagome-chan!" said Kouga with a bright smile, "my love!"  
  
"Oi...", Kagome started to blush.  
  
"What's your problem? She's not your love! You can't go around calling her whatever you want.First she was your woman, now your love, then what?!" InuYasha growled.  
  
"Hmmmmm....next would be, in her words, my wife?" Kouga spoke, rubbing his chin.  
  
"Oi! You! She wouldn't marry you, shit face!"  
  
"Why, you think she would marry you half-breed, dog ears ?"  
  
"BAKA!" InuYasha took out his sword in anger. He hated when people called him a half-demon...even if it was true.  
  
"Heh, do you wish to kill me in front of Kagome..chan?" he added to get InuYasha more annoyed.  
  
"Humph" ,InuYasha put his sword back.  
  
Kagome walked up to Kouga, thankful for him breaking off the fight. She did feel sorry for Kouga, for he loved her, but she did not return the same feelings. She touched Kouga's arm and smiled,  
  
"Please, try not to fight with Inuyasha?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Kkkkk...kkkkkk...Kagome!" InuYasha yelled in ...jealousy? InuYasha realizing that he felt "jealous" , he backed away. He wasn't supposed to feel like this towards her...once one felt jealousy, they were on dangerous territory...  
  
"Baka" InuYasha muttered as he walked away from Kagome and Kouga.  
  
"Huh? What's up with InuYasha?" Kagome muttered "Humph, who cares about that asshole. Kagome, why must you stay with him? Why not me? "  
  
"Not now, Kouga, some other time let's talk"  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"PLEASE! LATER!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's wrong with you InuYasha?" Kagome asked in annoyance. He had just LEFT her there to be questioned by Kouga.  
  
"Nothing" he replied turning his back to her, but turned back, "hey, have you kissed him yet? Don't invite me to your wedding when you have one to him. K?" he said coldly. "Nani?..NANI!!!!!!????? How dare you say that?! Do you doubt me when I say that we are just FRIENDS?! HUH! What the hell is your friggin problem?! I said that I-don't-love-him !!!!!!! Are you deaf?"  
  
"Why are you telling me this? I don't give a damn of how YOU feel! And anyway, he seems to think that you love him!!" InuYasha yelled back.  
  
"You believe your enemy over me?!" Yelled Kagome.  
  
"Kagome-CHAN, my love" InuYasha said, sarcastically imitating Kouga, "Kouga- KUN" he said in a high pitched voice meant to imitate Kagome.  
  
"BAKA! BAKA!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled loudly.  
  
"Nani? Shut up Busu (ugly)!!!!!" InuYasha yelled back  
  
"SIT!"  
BAM  
  
"SIT" BAM  
  
"SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
InuYasha slowly stood up, his face fuming with anger, "BAKA!!!!!!!"  
  
Sango , Miroku and Shippo quickly came in the room. Miroku had to hold InuYasha from attacking Kagome (not that he would actually hurt her) and Sango had to hold Kagome from "trying" to rip InuYasha up.  
  
"SIT"  
BAM  
  
"Sit"  
BAM  
  
"SI...."  
  
"KAGOME!" yelled Sango, "Control yourself!!" she yelled, covering Kagome's mouth with her hands from "sitting" InuYasha to death.  
  
InuYasha pulled out of Miroku's grasp and stomped away, cursing everyone.  
  
"Oi.." sighed Sango..  
  
"Huuuuuuh" sighed Miroku, falling backwards on the ground from all the energy he had to use to keep hold of InuYasha.  
  
Kagome sat on the floor growling in anger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We better continue our journey onwards" said Miroku, looking at InuYasha and Kagome who were still mad at each other.  
  
Sango sweatdropped and sighed.  
  
"Hai, let's move on" she replied.  
  
They walked through the forest headed to a village to get some more supplies. The village was two day away.  
  
" Why is it so quiet?" asked Shippo, looking behind him where InuYasha walked with his arms crossed and growling.  
  
"I think he's thinking about Kagome" Shippo thought out loud.  
  
"Nani?!" Yelled InuYasha, hitting Shippo hard on the head as Shippo fell off Miroku's shoulder crying.  
  
"Humph, Kagome my ass" , InuYasha muttered as he walked past Kagome who was grinding her teeth in anger.  
  
"Sit" she said quietly in anger.  
  
BAM!  
  
"KA-GO-ME!!!!!!!!" InuYAsha yelled, but then stopped his cursing when he heard something approaching. A group of bandits appeared.  
  
"Feh, it's just a group of scrawny bandits" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"Scrawny, eh?" said a man as he came into light.  
  
"Feh, what? You saying you're not scrawny?" InuYasha teased.  
  
"Do you know who we are?! We're the most feared bandits in the world!"  
  
"Is that a joke? " InuYasha laughed sarcastically  
  
"Ergggg, you guys have nothing valuable it seems....HAHA, but we'll teach you you're place you...thing. What the hell ARE you anyway, dressing up, are you? And then we'll take those two lovely ladies as the master's woman. Come on, let's fight."  
  
InuYasha grinded his teeth. Kagome touched his arms,  
  
"InuYasha, don't hurt them, they don't know who they're facing. Have pity on them!" Kagome asked.  
  
"Haha, have pity on us?" the leader laughed, "right....it should be the other way around. But we'll give you no pity. And you girl, what's up with your clothing? Dressing up as well?"  
  
"BAKA!!!" Kagome yelled, forgetting what she told InuYasha.  
  
"You wanna know what I am?! " InuYasha yelled, "I'm a demon!"  
  
"Oooooo, I'm scared! Right...you're probably not even a half breed. You'd have fought us already then, and anyway, we haven't seen a demon for a long time"  
  
"You probably never fought one, I believe?" InuYasha asked with a sneer.  
  
"Nope, that's because they're all afraid of as" one of the bandits replied with a proud smile.  
  
"So you guys better run and give us the ladies before you do so" the leader added.  
  
"You guys are pissing me off. I hate people who think they are better than they are" InuYasha said, "You guys think that you're up here" he said pointing high above him, "but you're really down here" he said pointing down and spat on the spot he pointed to.  
  
"Ha, you have a lot of guts for a kid" said the angered leader.  
  
"I suggest that you scrawny human bandits get your ass out off here if you don't want to get it kicked. In other words, screw off or die. And if you don't know what screw off means, I mean run away or I'll kill you all" InuYasha growled.  
  
"I suggest the same to you!" said the leader. "CHARGE!"  
  
They all ran towards InuYasha. InuYasha merely flicked them away.  
  
"Seriously, I'm getting bored here" InuYasha said with a yawn.  
  
"Haha, that was just a warm up" the leader said , "arrows my friends!"  
  
The bandits took out their arrows and shot at him, as InuYasha jumped high into the air. The Bandits starred in surprise at the height he had jumped.  
  
"He has jumped higher than a tree!" one of them murmured.  
  
Many of them got mad at feeling scrawny and shot more arrows. One of them thought it was a good idea and pick on Kagome, coming up behind her and hitting her hard on the head. She gave a cry of pain, and Miroku hit the guy hard across his stomach as he fell to the ground, and ran away  
  
"Ow that hurts" Kagome murmured.  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled coming back down to land and checking if she was ok.  
  
"I'm fine" Kagome replied, but InuYasha saw a little bit of blood on her neck from where she had been hit. He felt anger boil in him. No one was supposed to hurt her.  
  
InuYasha jumped away from kagome and ran up to the bandits, his sharp claws pointed towards the man who had hit Kagome.  
  
"HAHA, stupid fool. That kid is coming right towards us, and we are armed with weapons. He has nothing but a sword and the power to jump high!" laughed the proud leader. 


	7. She's nothing like Kikyo

**~~ Hey, come on REVIEW!!!!!!! HEHE, well, hope you're liking my story so far...to whoever's reading it.. ( ~~**  
  
==========Chapter seven ==========  
  
"HAHA, stupid fool. That kid is coming right towards us, and we are armed with weapons. He has nothing but a sword and the power to jump high!" laughed the proud leader.  
  
InuYasha growled, "the fight was just between me and you guys, not the ladies"  
  
"Haha, sorry for hurting YOUR woman. But she won't be yours for long! HaHa. You baka, come fight us"  
  
InuYasha reached the man who had harmed Kagome and practically ripped him apart. The bandits stood in horror as InuYasha slowly turned towards the rest. The bandit leader whistled and a bunch more bandits came running.  
  
"I really don't wanna waste any more time. You asked for it" InuYasha growled and took out his sword, "Tetsusaiga!" he yelled as a bright yellow light ripped across the land and hit a bunch of bandits killing them instantly.  
  
"AHHHHHH! Retreat!" cried the leader as they ran away.  
  
"That'll show them" InuYasha growled.  
  
"INUYASHA! THAT WASN'T NECCASSARY!!!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
InuYasha growled,  
  
"What do ya mean?! I just kiscked the ass of that bitch who hit you on the head!"  
  
"He was a HUMAN! And you did NOT kick their ass! You...ripped that man up!"  
  
"Wha?! I don't get you! They were bad guys!"  
  
"You can't go ripping up people who you know are weaker than you!"  
  
"They were bad-guys, Ka-go-me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oi" sighed Miroku, "is peace too much to ask for?"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!" Sango yelled at InuYasha and Kagome, unable to take their loud arguments anymore.  
  
Everyone starred at Sango with a blank face. Sango had never yelled THAT loud. Everyone walked silently on with a blank face.  
  
"Much better" Sango sighed.  
  
InuYasha walked up to Kagome,  
  
"Baka" he whispered.  
  
"NANI!!!!!" yelled Kagome turning bright red, "Just because I defended the humans you killed so cruelly you call me a BAKA!!!!!!!!!" She grabbed InuYasha's hair and pulled him close to her, "BAKA!!!! They were only humans! You're only supposed to kill people after the shikon jewels!!! Not kill anyone !!"  
  
"OW Ow!!! Let go of my hair you asshole!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
Miroku sighed and lifted Kagome over his shoulders and walked on like that with Kagome shouting at InuYasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They stopped under a big tree deciding that that should be their camp sight for the night. InuYasha walked away under another tree, far from Kagome.  
  
" Those two are really strange" Sango sighed, "I mean, right after a serious incident of the Takashi demon, they return to normal so quickly. Right after InuYasha left to talk with Kagome to tell her that he was fine and that he did not hate her or anything, InuYasha comes back stomping and angry and then kagome comes in screaming at him. Ha, Miroku, and you that they could maybe like each other. Ha"  
  
"Well, ..... At this moment I don't know anything, I'm as confused as you" Miroku replied.  
  
Later on, Miroku walked over to Kagome who was sitting far away from them and InuYasha.  
  
"Kagome-sama, don't be so mad. InuYasha only killed the people because he thought it was right....you know that he did it for you. He wouldn't have gotten out of control if that man hadn't hit you"  
  
Kagome sighed and looked back at InuYasha, " I guess you're right. I'll go over and talk with him"  
  
"And, if he says anything to offend you....try not to get mad at him....out loud"  
  
Kagome went over to InuYasha and sat next to him. He turned his back to her,  
  
"Why are you here? Are you here to apologies to me?"  
  
~ Just when I come here to be nice he just had to say that?!~ thought Kagome standing up and clenching her fist, but then sighed and gave up. If she got mad at him again, it would just repeat what had just happened . She sat back down,  
  
"Sorry" she said dryly.  
  
He went silent, ~ I wasn't expecting her to apologies~ he thought looking away from her, "feh, whatever"  
  
Kagome sighed again and lay back. ~ I feel so exhausted after all the screaming... I wanna go home. The village we're going to is near the well... and I have a test in three days....and we're running out of supplies here. Yes, I must go back when we get to the village which will take two days~ Kagome sighed ~ fine, then I guess that I'll have to wait for two days~  
  
Kagome turned her gaze towards Inuyasha, ~ I love his ears, It's so kawaii (cute) ~ Kagome rubbed her chin, ~ that was weird, how random my thoughts are some times~  
  
InuYasha looked at her from the corner of his eyes, ~ why is she still staring at me? ~ InuYasha looked her, ~ Kikyo.....she looks so much like her... but ...still, i feel different when I'm with her. But wasn't she the reincarnation of Kikyo, wouldn't that make them similar? With Kagome, I could be myself and tease her and be accepted as I am, a half- youkai (half- demon).....But with Kikyo it was different.....very different~  
  
Kagome caught InuYasha gazing warmly at her from the corner of his eyes, he looked away.  
  
Kagome felt her heart pounding fast. She put her hand over her heart, ~ why does my heart beat so fast when he looks at me and when he's near me?~ She closed her eyes, "InuYasha" she whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A group of traveling ladies were seen from a little distance away.  
  
"Oh my, we should go great them!" Miroku said.  
  
Sango and the rest sweat dropped, "yes, why don't you go do that"  
  
"Ah, ladies! Might you need any refreshments? My campsite is near" Miroku said to one of the ladies.  
  
"Oh, that would be nice. Please, tell us about you, kind sir" said a lady.  
  
Miroku told them about his tragic curse; the black hole in his hand. As he talked the ladies sighed,  
  
"Poor Miroku-sama"  
  
"And I am now going out in search of the Shikon jewel so that I may be able to destroy Naraku, the person who put this curse on my family" Miroku said then sighed, "I would like to have someone to give birth to a child for me so that if I die, my child may continue my mission....who would like to be the special person? "  
  
The whole group of ladies stepped up towards him.  
  
"Oh, or I can accept more than one lady you know. Having many childerens is a blessing....."  
  
Sango, Shippo, InuYasha, Kirara, and Kagome turned to see Moroku coming towards them.  
  
"What happened to you?" Shippo asked, noticing his face covered in red finger prints.  
  
"I...I fell" he replied.  
  
"Fell hard on a bunch of hands?" Sango asked.  
  
"In other words, he was rejected by all the ladies with his offer" InuYasha said.  
  
"Heh, what are you talking about?" mumbled Miroku.  
  
"There, there. It's all right" Sango teased.  
  
"Shut the hell up, I'm going to sleep"  
  
"What a perverted, ass, playboy " InuYasha muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We are so similar InuYasha" Kikyo said, getting out of the boat after InuYasha, "that is probably why we....like each other so much" she said quietly and calmly. She accidentally slipped and InuYasha caught her before she fell on the grass. He held her for a moment as they looked at each other. Her eyes looked at him calmly. "I think I care for you" Kikyo said in a whisper. InuYasha stared at Kikyo, a little shock,  
  
"I....know I love you" he replied.  
  
"How, tell me"  
  
"Because, I've never felt this way before...."  
  
" It may be because you never felt anything before you met me, but I made you feel emotion. But that does not mean that you love me..." She said sadly.  
  
"No it's not. Because I know that I can never feel anything more then this..the way I feel for you. It has to be love Kikyo...."  
  
"Are you sure it's not because we understand each other so well, and it's the first time you felt understood?"  
  
"No.." he replied hesitantly.  
  
They sat side by side on a hill as a gentle wind blew.  
  
"Then...if you love me, use the Shikon jewel to become a human...."  
  
~Will she not accept me as I am?~ InuYasha thought, but shook the idea out of his head.  
  
InuYasha woke up.  
  
"And then we can live together" he muttered the words Kikyo had said after asking him to use the Shikon jewel.  
  
He sighed, "It was all just a dream"  
  
He looked up at the starry night sky, one thing he had always been wondering was if she loved him. "I think I care for you" was all he knew, ~but then again, she asked me to live with her forever....or did she just ask me that so she could get rid of the Shikon no Tama and live as a normal woman, something she wanted so much and knew I'd do it because I loved her? And pay me back for using the jewel for good by living with me.....No. how could I think like that? Kikyo really loved me and I know I loved her, but why am I doubting Kikyo and my feelings for her now? It must be because of her hatred for me right now.....I'll make her realize that we can still be together...~ His gaze absently dropped down to Kagome from the tree branch he was resting on.  
  
InuYasha jumped off and quietly landed. He clutched his hands into a fist. ~Why do I feel this doubt now? My mind had been so set when I was with Kikyo 50 years ago.....and now I don't know what I want!~. Somehow, his gaze turned back at Kagome.  
  
He couldn't help himself as he walked over to Kagome and crouched down near her. She looked......disturbed and sad. What was she dreaming of? ~Hmmmmm~ thought InuYasha ~She looks so much like Kikyo..but she really doesn't act like Kikyo...~  
  
Suddenly, Kagome started to cry. InuYasha looked around in panic. She was crying, he hated it when she cried- which was mostly always caused because of him. He literally wanted to punch himself whenever he made her cry.  
  
InuYasha looked down at kagome who was quietly crying on and on. He gently shacked her and found himself cradling her in his arms. InuYasha held his breath, he had never "cradled" someone.  
  
He felt his heart pounding fast. ~What's wrong with my heart? It never happened before....except when with Kagome. That friggin girl! What's she done to me!~ He thought in confusion.  
  
She woke up, but was still crying a bit.  
  
"Naku na (don't cry)" he said quietly, "Why you cryin for?"  
  
Kagome let a quivering sigh. "I failed my English exam...then my math, then my science then my...."  
  
InuYasha let go of Kagome , InuYasha sweat dropped ,  
  
"ehhhhh?...baka" he murmered.  
  
She was automatically went back to sleep as if nothing happened.  
  
~ SHE'S NOTHING LIKE KIKYO!!!!!~  
  
"Baka" he muttered. Kagome yawned. "sit"  
  
BAM!  
  
"heh..heh...gggg...ggggg....Kagome!!!" he growled.  
  
When he looked back down at her, he saw her smiling. He felt warmth wash over him. InuYasha jumped back in confusion. ~What the hell's goin on with me!!! ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You are growing strong" Naraku said, "all because of me. We haven't done any attempt to kill InuYasha"  
  
"I know Naraku, but first I want to go after Kagome" Kikyo replied, "I shall kill her"  
  
" Not a good idea, seeing that you're trying to win InuYasha's heart. Clearly he cares for that girl a little at least. And InuYasha loves the good Kikyo. You must make him remember the old you and by winning his heart, it shall pain Kagome more then it would by killing her"  
  
~And that way it will both torture InuYasha and Kagome emotionally when Kagome finds out that InuYasha cares for Kikyo and not her. And she will go into depression and when InuYasha depressed because Kagome is sad and that would make them both vulnerable to my powers~  
  
Kikyo looked at Naraku suspiciously. But she liked the plan.  
  
~I have broke my own vow. I cannot help but feel something other than hatred for InuYasha. I feel as if he is mine alone..and it is true. I want him to love me, but I ... love him?~  
  
Naraku read Kikyo's mind,  
  
~ Fool. Ha, she thinks that what she feels is love. If she loved him, she wouldn't be trying to hurt Kagome which would be destroying InuYasha, and she knows that. She just feels possessive over him. Baka~ 


	8. Am I in love?

**~~ Hi people. Those of you who have watched many of the Japanese version of InuYasha will notice that my story is changing the plot of how InuYasha meets Kikyo again after she fell off the cliff. But please, bear with me.  
  
===========Chapter eight=========  
  
Everyone except Shippo was under the tree eating Ramon for breakfast.  
  
"Since we're near the village now, we can use Kirara to fly over to the well, we need more supplies and I have to study for a test coming up" Kagome said.  
  
"Eh? You're leaving?" InuYasha repeated angrily.  
  
Kagome gasped and moved close to Inuyasha who looked at her as if she were mad and backed away.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Aw" Kagome said holding her hands, "InuYasha doesn't want me to go. He wants me to stay cuz he'll miss me"  
  
"EEEEEEH?! NO!!! I- I- ..... just wanted to know if I heard right! Go for all I care!"  
  
Shippo came running along,  
  
"Waaaaa! You guys forgot about me!!!!!" Shippo cried.  
  
"Eh? I never noticed you were gone" InuYasha said.  
  
"Where were you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I went to wash up!And all the food is almost gone now!!!!"  
  
"Keh, well too bad. Stop whining brat "InuYasha snapped at him.  
  
"Oi! InuYasha! Don't be so rude! Shippo, I saved you some food. I noticed you were gone. Don't listen to InuYasha" Kagome said.  
  
"Keh. Whatever" said InuYasha as he picked Shippo up by the tail.  
  
"InuYasha, you should know when to stop teasing!" Sango said.  
  
InuYasha dangled Shippo high up in the hair.  
  
"Let go of me dog face!"  
  
"Nani?!" Inuyasha yelled, bringing Shippo higher up in the air.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome said angrily.  
  
"Fox fire!" Shippo yelled as blue flames came out of his mouth. Everyone turned and stared at InuYasha who's face was turned black.  
  
".....Baka!!!!!! You stupid asshole!!!!" InuYasha yelled dropping Shippo and rubbing the black off his face. He reached down and picked Shippo up and was about to through him when Kagome "sat" him.  
  
BAM!  
  
"K.kkkk...Kagome!!! What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled in anger.  
  
"So that you wouldn't hurt Shippo!"  
  
"Keh, he wouldn't get hurt! He'd fly safely to land, and anyway if I threw him, he'd just bounce on the ground with his furry ass"  
  
"It's not a furry ass! It's my tail!" cried Shippo.  
  
"Your ass ,your tail, what's the diff? Your tail is on your ass so.."  
  
"I-NU-YA-SHA!!!!! URUSAI!!!!(shut up)" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Ya ya" InuYasha muttered and walked off.  
  
"Psh, what's wrong with him today" Shippo muttered.  
  
Miroku sighed, "I believe that the fact that Kagome is leaving back to her world made him a bit upset" he whispered.  
  
"Na-nani?! Kagome, you're going back to your world!!!!! I'm gunu miss you!!!" Shippo cried.  
  
Sango, Kagome, and Miroku sweat dropped. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Even if Kikyo has not planned anything to harm InuYasha, I shall. I need to find out more of his strength and weaknesses. Now that Kikyo no longer targets death at him, she will not tell me anything about him. Baka. At least she'll help me destroy that girl, the Shikon detector. That would be very useful~ Naruku thought.  
  
Kagome sighed, "I wanna go home"  
  
"Will you quit saying that?! You've bin saying that for the past couple of hours, dammit !" InuYasha said in annoyance.  
  
"But I do want to go home " she murmured.  
  
Sango looked around the small village. The villagers stared at Kagome,  
  
"Strange girl. I bet she's a youkai (demon)" said a man with gray hair.  
  
"Eh?!" Kagome cried looking around, "I'm not a demon!!!!!  
  
"Look at her strange clothe. 'Tis definitely a Youkai" said another villager.  
  
"But she looks harmless " said another.  
  
Kagome walked on with mumbling to herself.  
  
They all sat on a hill to rest before moving on.  
  
"You guys wait here" said Sango , "me Shippo, and Miroku are going to go get us some snacks"  
  
"Yah" replied Miroku and seeing that Shippo did not reply, " RIGHT shippo?" he asked nudging him.  
  
"Huh? O, OH YAH!! Ha ha. You and InuYasha stay together and have a nice intimate time...."  
  
"SHIPPO!" hissed Sango and Miroku, "Hehe, catch ya later Kagome, InuYasha"  
  
They ran and hid behind a bush to spy on Kagome and InuYasha. Miroku kicked Shippo.  
  
"When I told you NOT to act suspicious and give out that we're tryin ta let them have a moment together. I MEANT IT!!! BAKA!"  
  
"Hm.....that was strange" Kagome muttered.  
  
"They're up to something.....can't you sense it?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Yah....."  
  
"InuYasha....I know it's a kind of a random quest....but-why do you always try to hide your emotions....or always think that having emotions is bad?"  
  
InuYasha looked away, feeling a little shocked at the question. ~ Why does she want to know?~  
  
~ I wish I knew more about him, everything deep in his dark heart...~ Kagome thought.  
  
"Be-because....emotions get in the way. It makes someone weaker . Like my parents. My dad was a strong youkai, but he destroyed himself by trying to protect my weak human mother from a monster. And...when I met Kikyo, she made me lower my defenses, and have feelings.....she wouldn't have died as she did if it had not been for me" he said bitterly. ~ If I had not lowered my defenses and fell in love with her, I would never have made me and her the target of Naraku~  
  
Kagome read his mind and turned away. "You must have loved her a lot as to say such thing of wishing you had not been in love with her....in order to protect her"  
  
~But if I had never fell in love with her, I would have never met....you~ thought InuYasha. ~ If I hadn't fell in love with her I would have got the Shikon jewel~ InuYasha bit his lips in anger, what kind of thought was that? Trade his love for Kikyo for the Shikon jewel.....sometimes he wanted the answer to be no, but sometimes he craved for the Shikon jewels more than Kikyo's love. ~ No, Kikyo is way more precious~ he scolded.  
  
"Yah...i guess" he said absent mindedly  
  
"Oh " Kagome said sadly.  
  
He turned around and looked at her, "what's with this sad face" he asked, kind of annoyed.  
  
"Oh, nothing" she said trying to be cheerful. ~Why Kagome, WHY did I have to..have feelings for this guy!!!!! At least....I'm not in LOVE with him...but maybe I'm a LITTLE bit in love with him~  
  
Suddenly, they felt the earth tremble. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo came running towards them.  
  
"Did you guys feel that?!" Shippo said, "Is there an earthquake?!"  
  
They all turned around to something big coming towards them. As it came closer, it became clearler that it was a gigantic human looking Youkai holding a large, spiked, club.  
  
"Stay back you guys" InuYasha growled, "I can take care of this...this is Naraku's Youkai"  
  
"Tetsusaiga!!!!" yelled InuYasha as his sword started to shine as he cut the youkai up in half.  
  
"Kah, that was easy"  
  
"INUAYSHA! WATCH OUT!!!" cried Kagome as the Youkai that was split into two became two separate youkai's.  
  
"Huh?" InuYasha slowly turned around as a the large club swung hard at him. InuYasha flew backwards and landed hard on the floor, blood streaking down his face. InuYasha stood back up and grunted in pain. He picked up his Tetsusaiga with his right hand and ran towards the two Youkais. A bee buzzed high above them looking at every single move InuYasha did.  
  
------ ~Hmmmm, InuYasha picked up his sword with the right hand~ thought Naraku looking into his looking glass, ~ I wonder how he would fight if he lost control of his right?~ . "Rogda" Naraku called at his Youkai, " try to break his right arm" ------  
  
InuYasha was high in the air, ready to strike one of the youkai when another from behind came and swung it's club and hit InuYasha's right arm.  
  
Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango looked on in shock.  
  
"I don't think he's in his normal state anymore!" cried Shippo.  
  
InuYasha fell hard, and unsteadily stood up. "You bitch. Is that the best you can do? Swing that friggin club of yours?!"  
  
"But his talking is still the same" Miroku mumbled.  
  
~Not good~ thought InuYasha, ~ the bones in my right hands are crushed~ He picked the sword up again, but this time in his left. ~ My right hand is the guiding hand. My left doesn't have as much skill as my right. Shit~  
  
He ran up at it again and smashed the Youkai up, only for it to turn into more Youkai's.  
  
"SHIT!" InuYasha hissed.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome cried, "go for the one on the right end InuYasha! Go for his heart, I see a Shikon jewel there, it might destroy them all if you destroy that one !"  
  
"Hai" he said angrily. He ran towards the one Kagome told him to go for and was about to kill it when a club smashed him to the ground. It pulled the club high into the air and brought it down hard onto InuYasha. It lifted it high up again, ready to bring it down again, when..  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome cried as she shot an arrow beside him as a pink light appeared and acted as a shield against the blow.  
  
Sango got her boomerang and through it at the youkai with the Shikon jewel while it wasn't paying attention, it hit him at the hard as all the Youkai's crumbled up.  
  
------- ~Hmmmmmm, that girl- Kagome. She's stronger than I thought she was. More than a Shikon jewel detector. She's more of a problem than I thought~ Thought Naraku as he watched Kagome running towards InuYasha with tears streaking down her face. ~She cares for him deeply...~ , he watched as she ran over to his side of the unconscious InuYasha. ~ Surely he cares for Kagome more than I thought InuYasha to...~ -------  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"InuYasha, you feeling better?" Kagome asked worriedly.  
  
"Yah..." he replied , "a- are .. You alright?"  
  
~ He wants to know if I'm alright? Then..he must care at least a bit for me...~  
  
"Yah, everyone's ok, except you"  
  
"I'm fine" he replied.  
  
Silence  
  
"When are you leaving to your world?" he asked.  
  
"Um, well I can't leave until you're better" Kagome replied.  
  
"I'm fine, really" ~Does he want me to leave him? Is that why he's saying he's fine, so I would leave?~ Kagome sadly questioned.  
  
~I don't want Kagome to stay here right now. I'm not strong enough to protect her. It would be best if she left soon~ InuYasha thought,  
  
"Go...go as soon as you can" he said.  
  
"K.... I'll be back in three days" Kagome replied quietly, "sayonara"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was sitting on the swing staring at the ground and thinking. ~ He wanted me to leave...he made me leave as soon as possible. Am I such a bother to him?~  
  
"Kagome-chan?" a short haired girl asked, "you look dazed"  
  
"Huh? Oh, no , nothing" Kagome replied as her school friends looked at her worriedly.  
  
" Your grandpa said that you had pollution syndrome and was rushed to the hospital. Are you alright?" said a curly haired girl.  
  
"Yah...." Kagome replied in her dazed state.  
  
"KA-GO-Me! I know what you're thinking about!"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"You're thinking of that bad ass boyfriend of yours!!!!!"  
  
"But your boyfriend is hot" said one of her friends recalling the time when they went over to her house to see InuYasha, but then he quickly disappeared, "but he wore this weird clothe...and he did look violent though"  
  
"N-no...i wasn't"  
  
"Yah, you were. What happened between you guys?"  
  
"Nothing...really" Kagome whispered, her heart ripping apart. ~ He doesn't love me....of course, baka, he loves Kikyo. A person can only love once...but if he can love again, the second love would be duller than the first. Nani? Why am I talking about love?~  
  
"Kagome-chan, you really are in love with him. I saw many people in a crush, but....the look you have when you think of him is so much different from a crush on a guy. You really do love him.....but...too bad the guy you love is a two timing whore"  
  
"Yah....he's going out with you, but he can't get over his ex...do you think he has a crush on you but loves his ex girlfriend?" said one of Kagome's slow minded friend.  
  
Kagome stood up, her face darkened as she walked away home. "Brat!" said the short haired girl, "Why the hell did you say that?!!!"  
  
"Huh? What did I say?! ...Oh....oh no.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome fell back on her bed and sighed in grief. "InuYasha" she murmured.  
  
*******Flashback*******  
  
"Kagome-chan, you really are in love with him. I saw many people in a crush, but....the look you have when you think of him is so much different from a crush on a guy. You really do love him.....but...too bad the guy you love is a two timing whore"  
  
******End of Flashback****  
  
~Do I..do..do I really love him? I know I care for him....but do I love him? Is that why my heart beats so fast when he's around. Is that why I want to tear my heart out of the pain it creates when I see his sad face when he thinks of Kikyo, when I remind myself that he really, truly loves Kikyo.....and when he admits that he loves her?"  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"You must have loved her a lot as to say such thing of wishing you had not been in love with her....in order to protect her" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yah...i guess" he replied.  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
"Do I....love him?" 


	9. Do you see Kikyo when you look at me?

=========Chapter Nine==========  
  
"Do I....love him?" Kagome asked herself. "Do I love that selfish, demon, violent, InuYasha? But I don't really care that he's a demon, or a half- demon. Do I LOVE HIM? .....I don't know"  
  
~But thinking that InuYasha will be accepted into Kikyo's heart, that he will never love me back, drives me crazy. Even if it's the true fact~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kaede looked up, seeing a shadow fall over her.  
  
"K..Kikyo"  
  
"Kaede. It has been a long time since I last saw you little sister" Kikyo said coldly.  
  
"Yes...a long time. Why are you here?"  
  
"Must I have a reason to visit my sister? Anyway, I came here to find out what really happened to me. What's this story about..Naraku tricking me?"  
  
Kaede told Kikyo the whole story of Naraku's plan to make Kikyo hate InuYasha and InuYasha her.  
  
"I see.." whispered Kikyo, "he was telling the truth then. He did not betray me. It means that...we would have been together if it had not been for that Nraku"  
  
~That bitch~ Kikyo thought, ~ I was supposed to be with InuYasha! He had loved me!~  
  
"And what of this girl...my reincarnation, Kagome?"Kikyo coldly asked.  
  
"She is a mysterious girl..."  
  
"She cares for him. MY InuYasha! MY reincarnation cares for MY InuYasha!!! I see that InuYasha has turned kinder...that girl did it. She did my job. It was my job to do what she did. Does InuYasha love her?!"  
  
"Eh?" Kaede said, ~Oh dear..tough question. But I must not anger my sister. If I tell her what I THINK then she might turn her hatred to Kagome AND InuYasha. By InuYasha loving someone else..he would be betraying Kikyo~  
  
"No.....I do not think so" Kade replied.  
  
"Think....i wanted a sure answer...Kagome is different from me. Even if she is my reincarnation. I don't like her"  
  
"So...are you going to still try to kill InuYasha?"  
  
"No....i want to live on earth with him, forever"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha felt much better two days later. Everyone was still mad at him for sending Kagome off so suddenly and rudely.  
  
"She is to come back today...." He thought looking down the well. ~I wonder what she's doing right now~  
  
~ I hope she understands why I sent her off like that. Of course, she wouldn't understand. I should have told her why, but she might think I care for her....I do..but even thinking of Kagome makes me feel guilty, as if I'm deceiving Kikyo for some reason. I wish I could be free...free from my feelings that are being controlled by the thought of Kikyo. I feel as if I owe her my life because I fell in love with her...love...now I'm confused with what love even is. If Kikyo loved me, how could she hate me, even after she thought I betrayed her? I..did hate her at first...a little. But not as much as Kikyo hates me. Jeez, what is love?~  
  
InuYasha stopped thinking when he caught a familiar scent. He looked up at a tree to see Kikyo.  
  
"K..Kikyo" he said under his breath.  
  
"InuYasha" she said warmly, jumping down from a tree. ~He was waiting for Kagome!!~  
  
"......."  
  
"You look surprised to see me" Kikyo said with a smile.  
  
~K- Kikyo...she smiled at me.~  
  
"InuYasha, I heard of how we were tricked to hate each other....it means that we could have been together forever" Kikyo said coming up to him. (by what she said, "being together forever" she meant being married)  
  
"........"  
  
~Has she forgiven me? ~ he thought.  
  
"I must go...but I shall find you again..." Kikyo said and then disappeared.  
  
InuYasha stood there, dazed.  
  
"Kikyo..."  
  
Shippo had been watching it all from a bush. ~That was the dead pot lady, InuYasha's girl friend! I hate Kikyo! Oh......poor Kagome~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's up with InuYasha?" Kagome asked Shippo, who came back to the Feudal era a few minutes ago.  
  
"I saw it all happen. He met Kikyo...she knows now that InuYasha did not betray her. I think she's slowly starting to forgive him..."  
  
Kagome looked down at her hands, "I see".  
  
Kagome watched InuYasha for the rest of the day. He barely said a word. Kagome could tell e was thinking about Kikyo. She had to use all her powers from crying. It hurted her, and it hurted a lot to see InuYasha so in love with Kikyo...thinking of her 24-7 .  
  
Kagome went and sat down next to InuYasha outside under a tree.  
  
"Why do you keep avoiding my eyes. If it's Kikyo you see, why do you avoid my eyes. It seems as if she's forgiven you, so wouldn't you want to look in my eyes to be reminded the slightest of that beautiful girlfriend of yours" she asked without emotion which made her voice sound cold.  
  
"H-how did you know I saw her?" InuYasha asked in shock.  
  
"I have my sources" she replied dryly.  
  
"I can't look in your eyes, because I see you, not Kikyo. I feel....guilt and something else. I don't know, don't ask why I feel that way" he said. ~ I can't believe myself, I actually told her how I felt..~  
  
"Guilt? Just because you see another woman, you think Kikyo would get mad? You think you're deceiving her because of that? Is that why you feel guilty? I see you looking Sango straight in the eye. Why am I different?! If I no longer look like Kikyo anymore, THAN WHAT IS YOUR REASON!?"  
  
"I told you not to ask why" InuYasha said seriously. ~Because, you're different. I know Sango is JUST my friend, But when you look at me, it's different- I think. I feel no guilt when I look at Sango, no special feelings. But you.....~  
  
"You like me don't you" InuYasha said.  
  
Kagome froze, ~how did he know. Why is he asking?~ She was scared, he knew.  
  
"Yah, I like ya....as a friend"  
  
~ I know....but I don't want to hurt you. If you felt anything, even a little from the safe friendly feeling...i don't want to break your heart. I love Kikyo....i don't want to betray her., so I can never harbor near to those kind of feelings for anyone. Except her...But then, when I look at Kagome, I feel as if I am beraying Kikyo.~  
  
"That's good, cuz if you did like me, even a bit in the other way than of a friend, I don't want to hurt your heart. I can only love Kikyo"\  
  
~You already have broken my heart. InuYasha....~  
  
"Hah, no need to worry. Jeez, you make it sound like you HAVE to love Kikyo" Kagome said sadly.  
  
InuYasha glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. ~She looks sad. Dammit...did she, does she have any feelings for me, feelings more than a friend? No, couldn't be. Why would she anyway, for a half-youkai. Even Kikyo couldn't accept that. But then why does she look so sad?~  
  
"I hope you have a happy life with her. Try to remember me when you go off with her" Kagome said and walked away.  
  
"Somehow that sentence doesn't suit me..."  
  
Kaede watched as Kagome walked away. She shook her head, and walked over to InuYasha who looked depressed.  
  
~ I know I shouldn't be trying to get InuYasha to decide who he truly loves, even I don't know that. Kikyo wants me to make InuYasha think he loves Kikyo...if he does, fine. But that girl, Kagome. She has been so kind to me. I would be betraying her.~  
  
"Life is a confusing journey" Kaede said as she sat next to InuYasha.  
  
"......."  
  
~ InuYasha became closer to Kikyo because they had a likeness. They were both unable to be themselves. InuYasha had been able to feel guilt after hearing Kikyo's story. Him feeling, made him think he was in love....maybe it was love, maybe it was not. It could have been friendship...~  
  
"Don't get friendship mixed up with love. And Love mixed up with friendship."  
  
"Are you saying that I am confusing my feelings for Kikyo as LOVE instead of friendship?" InuYasha asked angrily.  
  
"My question. What is love? Before you met Kikyo, you did not even know what love was.....so don't be confused"  
  
"I love kikyo!!!" InuYasha hissed, trying not to get confused, "stop trying to confuse me you old hag"  
  
"Why are you confused? Are you now confused of if you love Kikyo? Is kagome getting in the way of your thinking? You're forcing your mind to one direction,you'll probably never be able to find the truth. You're so narrow minded. Oh, I must be going now." Said Kaede as she stood up to leave.  
  
"I do love Kikyo. No mistake about that. I loved her from the beginning and I loved her even when she tried to kill me....baka"  
  
"InuYasha, you should go and find Kagome. Whatever went through her mind, she did not look happy when she left"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was sitting on the edge of the well, thinking of whether to go back to her era or stay. She looked up when she felt someone's presence.  
  
"Kouga-kun?"  
  
"Kagome-chan....you look gloomy"  
  
"I....guess I am"  
  
"Kagome,. I've been looking for you for the past days!"  
  
"I just came back today from my world"  
  
"Ah, I see" he said, sitting down next to her, "so, what's up with this sad face?"  
  
"I..I ...nothing"  
  
He studied her face then looked away, "InuYasha....he made you sad..you're thinking about him"  
  
"How...how did you know?"  
  
"I could see it all over your. I know when someone is in love. Like I said, I'm gunu kill him so that you'll forget him and love me" he said angrily, "do you even care about me?!"  
  
"Kouga-kun! How can you say that?! You know I CARE!" Kagome said and then realized something. She felt painful for Kouga, she cared for him, as a friend, while he loved her. That was the situation between her and InuYasha. ~ I really care for InuYasha, but I can't say its love, but close to it-I think. And InuYasha must at least care for me a bit. He must have felt the way I did for Kouga...~  
  
"Oh Kouga" Kagome sighed, "I am sorry"  
  
InuYasha saw Kagome with Kouga.  
  
~ it's always me that makes Kagome sad...will it be Kouga who will cheer her up? Will it be Kouga whom she'll run to in times of trouble?~ he thought. He really wanted to go and rip Kouga apart, but for Kagome's sake, he couldn't.  
  
InuYasha turned and walked away. "Kouga loves Kagome....does Kagome love him..At least he doesn't make her cry all the time. It's always me.."  
  
"I met someone, Kagome." Kouga said.  
  
"...."  
  
"I think I'm going to make her my woman, and you" he said, "she's really strong"  
  
"TWO women?!"  
  
"But if you want to be my only woman, then that's fine"  
  
"I am not your woman, Kouga"  
  
"....I know. But I DO love you. And I know I have lost against InuYasha. But one thing I can't stand to loose against him is a fight"  
  
"Kouga..what are you talking about"  
  
"I'm gunu kill him for all the problems he's caused you, for stealing your heart away and then throwing it, for acting as if he were better then me" he hissed. He stood up and walked away.  
  
"No....." Kagome cried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was night time. InuYasha was still wide awake.  
  
~Kagome.....Kikyo...are two different people. Kikyo..~  
  
Kagome was wearing then necklace with the Shikon jewel tied to it, and a small jar of shikon jewels in it.  
  
~Why is she just leaving it in open air?!~ he thought as he took the jewels and put it in his pocket. ~I'll give it to her when she notices that it is missing~  
  
------------- "So, InuYasha has the jewels. It's no fun trying to steal it from that girl. Taking it from InuYasha will be fun...hmhmhm...I have the perfect idea of how to steal it.." ------------ 


	10. Kagome's true feeling

==========Chapter Ten============  
  
------------- "So, InuYasha has the jewels. It's no fun trying to steal it from that girl. Taking it from InuYasha will be fun...hmhmhm...I have the perfect idea of how to steal it.." thought Naraku. ~No, I know a way to make the Shikon jewel more powerful, more evil....but not now. First I want to torture InuYasha, and that Kagome who has strange power... powers of a young miko(priestess)~ -----------  
  
"Ah!!!!!" said Miroku, as he walked over to a group of ladies, joining in their conversation. Kagome looked to the side to see Sango who was burning up in... ~What is this I see? Burning up in jelousy? Surely, Sango can't..... have feelings for that pervertes ass ?~ thought Kagome.  
  
Kagome felt as if her eyes had just opened to Sango. ~My God, it's so obvious. Sango ..does have feelings for Miroku-sama. But.....does he have feelings for her?~  
  
Kagome and Sango went to the river. They sat there and looked at the clear blue sky, listening to the sound of the river rushing by.  
  
"Sango-chan..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Be honest with me.......do you.....like Miroku-sama?"  
  
"EH?! Wha-what are you talking about?! Why would I like a pervert like him?" Sango replied as a blush appeared on her cheeks .  
  
"Ahhh......Sango-chan. You do like him"  
  
Sango sighed and looked away. "Yah, I guess I do....a little....Heh, but he has many girls. I only want to like a man who is devoted to one."  
  
"He's probably like that because he has not found someone who would be devoted to him back....I'm sure he likes you, Sango-chan. I see him peeking at you many time."  
  
"Eh?" Sango said in surprise as a blush reappeared on her cheeks. "Me? But...I- I'm so tough on him...I'm not like the other girls who giggle and flirt"  
  
"Maybe......that is why he may like you. You're different"  
  
"Hm", Sango smiled to herself. ~ I still have hope. Kagome-chan.....thank you~  
  
"So Kagome, how's it going with InuYasha?"  
  
"Nani? HIM? I have no feelings for him than of a friend."  
  
"Sure, sure. I can see love written all over your face when you look at him" Sango said with a smile and stood up and left.  
  
~Why is everyone saying that? Did InuYasha notice it too? I'm not in love with him...I don't want to be. I don't want a broken heart.~ Kagome thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Help me win his heart" Kikyo asked Naraku.  
  
"Of course, Kikyo. Anything that has to do with destroying any of IuYasha's friend, I'll do" Naraku replied.  
  
~And when I have my beloved InuYasha by my side, I shall kill you, Naraku~  
  
~Hmmmm....Now I doubt myself. Does Kikyo, in a way, love InuYasha?~  
  
***********  
  
InuYasha, Kagome and Sango were walking down the road when out of nowhere a big flying Youkai came and knocked InuYasha over. It got it's claws, ready to rip InuYasha to pieces when an arrow pierced through the Youkai.  
  
~Kagome?~  
  
They looked towards the person who shot the Youkai.  
  
"Kikyo....." Kagome whispered.  
  
"KIKYO!!!!!!" InuYasha cried as he scrambled up and started to run towards her, ~it's Kikyo, she has saved me....~  
  
~InuYasha....~ Kagome sadly thought as she continued to watch InuYasha running towards Kikyo who turned and disappeared. ~Kikyo saved InuYasha from pain....she has forgiven him...she does love him. They were....meant to be~ Kagome's heart beated painfully fast, *thump, thump, thump*  
  
InuYasha fell to the ground,  
  
"Kikyo...."  
  
Kagome turned and walked away.  
  
"....Kagome..." Sango whispered, ~I pity her....falling in love with someone who is already in love with another..~  
  
Sango turned and left, leaving InuYasha kneeling on the ground, his face faced down, sulking.  
  
~Kikyo....come back..~  
  
*************  
  
~I can't stand it. I can't stand this! I can't stand to watch InuYasha sulking over HER! Thinking about HER! And loving.....Kikyo.....I can't stand it when the truth keeps piercing me, InuYasha loves Kikyo. Love.....why does that word keep bothering me.....~ Kagome thought, tears running down her face as she headed back to town where Miroku and Shippo was.  
  
She couldn't feel the pain of her nails digging into her flesh. All she could think of was, ~Kikyo loves InuYasha, InuYasha loves Kikyo. Nothing is separating them now to be together~  
  
Kagome blinked the tears out of her eyes. ~No time for crying. I can't let anyone know that I care for him. I don't want any pity~  
  
*****************  
  
InuYasha returned to the hut late that night, looking depressed.  
  
"Poor InuYasha" Miroku said to Sango, "sulking over the person he loves..."  
  
"I don't give a damn. He can die, for all I care. Him dying may rid him out of Kagome's mind. Damn InuYasha, that friggin two-timer" Sango said angrily.  
  
"No, he was never a two-timer" Kagome joined in, "he was always loyal to Kikyo"  
  
"How can you say that?! He cared for you!!!" Sango cried in anger at what Kagome had said, "he made you fall in love with him! If he had been loyal, he wouldn't have always wanted to protect you. If he had been loyal, he wouldn't have counted the days until you returned from your world. I KNOW IT, he CARES for you deeply!"  
  
"As a friend" Kagome muttered and walked out of the hut.  
  
Sango glared at InuYasha with visible tears in her eyes, ~if it hurts to see Miroku, the person I just have slight feelings for, with other ladies. It must kill to be in love with a person that would never love you back.....to watch that person sulking over another. It must hurt a lot.~  
  
Sango got up to go after Kagome, but Miroku held Sango back.  
  
"She needs time to think...."  
  
"You mean time to feel pain?! To feel loveless?! I have to go after Kagome!" Sango cried.  
  
InuYasha' s ears perked up when he heard Kagome's name. Her name seamed to have smoothed his depression. ~Where's Kagome?~  
  
Sango noticed that InuYasha was looking around for Kagome, he stood to go out and look for her.  
  
"Don't even think about following her. The last person she wants to see is YOU" Sango said bitterly.  
  
InuYasha glared at her, ~what did I do now?!~ InuYasha ignored her and went out in search of Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, where the hell are you?" he muttered as he looked around in the dark.  
  
He continued to search when he saw someone walking in the forest, dressed as a miko ; red top and white bottom. . ~That's what Kikyo wears~ InuYasha thought, walking towards the person, ~damn, but I should go in search of Kagome~ he thought as he was about to turn but the person called at him.  
  
~That voice...KIKYO!~ InuYasha dashed towards her.  
  
****************************  
  
Kagome looked around at the dark woods, barely able to see anything. She saw a spot that was lit by the moonlight not far away from her. She walked towards it, but there, standing together in the moonlight was .....Kikyo and InuYasha.  
  
Kagome stepped back and hid behind a tree. ~I don't want to watch or listen, but if I run away, they might hear and think I was spying on them. I must stay here. Oh, but God, I'm gunu be able to hear every word they say~  
  
"Kikyo...." InuYasha said as he moved closer to her.  
  
Kikyo walked over to InuYasha and took InuYasha' s hand in hers.  
  
He looked down at her hands holding his in surprise.  
  
Kikyo looked up at InuYasha with a look of annoyance, anger, and sadness in her eyes. "Do you still care for me?"  
  
"Kikyo....I still care for you, I'll care for you forever.....and I haven't lived a day when I forgot about you. You're imprinted on my heart. I'll never let you go again!"  
  
"InuYasha...I....I... I forgive you"  
  
His heart froze. ~Kikyo....I've missed you. You're your old self again...~  
  
He grabbed Kikyo and hugged her. Kikyo looked shoked.  
  
"Do you accept me, even if I am not human?"  
  
"Yes, I accept you however you are" he replied.  
  
"Oh. But do not worry, I shall become human. InuYasha...I do believe you. But I cannot believe that you love me. Do you care for my reincarnation more?" Kikyo asked cold, and quietly.  
  
"Ki..Kikyo...."  
  
"But maybe you love her because she is like me?"  
  
"She's nothing like you. Kikyo... You know I care for you"  
  
She gently pulled away and looked up at him. "I know". She looked up and kissed him.  
  
Kagome felt as if her heart would rip out, as she watched with her jaws slightly dropped. She felt pain stabbing her heart. ~He's kissing her....~  
  
"InuYasha..." Kikyo whispered.  
  
"Kikyo...." he replied in a bit of shock.  
  
InuYasha caught Kagome standing up to run away. He turned away from Kikyo and just stared at her in what seemed to be shock.  
  
"Kagome...I...."  
  
~Don't look at me, InuYasha!~ Kagome painfully thought.  
  
Kagome turned and ran away, tears streaming down her face. ~ I do love him, I love InuYasha.....why him. Why did I have to see that?!~  
  
"Poor girl" muttered Naraku, "having to find out that you love someone like that. Hmhmhm." he laughed, but it faded away. ~KIKYO! Why did you...KISS InuYasha!~ he thought to himself. "Huh...damn it, Onigumo's human feelings"  
  
Kagome ran on and on, unable to stop herself from crying. InuYasha hugging Kikyo, then kissing her stayed imprinted in her mind.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"Kikyo....I still care for you, I'll care for you forever.....and I haven't lived a day when I forgot about you. You're imprinted on my heart. I'll never let you go again!"  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
The moon disappeared, as gray clouds covered the sky and it started to rain. Her crying became muffled by the sound of rain pattering on the ground. She sat down on a rock and sulked.  
  
"Why are you crying" said a cool voice.  
  
Kagome turned around to see a man with long, black, wavy hair and a sophisticated expression looking down at her.  
  
"My name is Naraku.....and I know who you are, Kagome"  
  
Kagome at first stared at him in shock. ~It's his true form~. "You're in your true form"  
  
"I do not need to have a puppet to come and see a scrawny girl" Naraku said with a smile. (Naraku uses puppets under his power, so if the puppets get killed it is not him that dies)  
  
Kagome shot up from her spot, with her hand reaching back to get her arrows.  
  
"No need, Kagome. I am not going to hurt you...yet. I know why you are crying, it's because the person you loved loves another....and you finally realize that you love him. How sad that you must realize that way. But you knew all along that he cares nothing for you, he only is protecting a weak human jewel Shard detector, baka. Or, if he does care for you, it's because you look like Kikyo"  
  
"Shut up!!!!!" Kagome cried, not wanting to listen....to the truth.  
  
"If it hadn't been for me, Kikyo and InuYasha would have been happily married..or something. Life is a tragedy, isn't it. Don't you just hate InuYasha now? If he hadn't acted as if he cared for you, you would never have fallen in love with him. If you join me, I promise to help you get rid of InuYasha, or if you want, Kikyo" Naraku said, doing his usual to poison peoples mind. ~If I get her to hate Inuyasha, it will make the Shikon Jewel more powerful~  
  
"No......i will not do such thing. He loves her, and is happy with her. And since I do love him, I will try to be happy for him. If he is happy.....then I am happy. I will not hate him......or Kikyo" Kagome said, trying to hold her tears. ~Kikyo..~ Kagome thought.  
  
~This girl....her love for him is very strong......the stronger, the funner it will be for me to destroy. But still, her mind, soul, and heart is strong for a mere human girl...even stronger than Kikyo, even if she could be Kikyo's reincarnation, which I do not believe. But...it could be true. She's more dangerous then I thought~  
  
"Fine then, suit your self" Naraku said. "But you will never be happy, your feelings shall never die away, it will only eat you up until you have nothing left in you. Ha ha, while you are sulking away, InuYasha will be be happy with Kikyo, raising childeren's, while you turn into an old hag. He won't even know you exist... Hm, a tragic story. So sad. I bet you do hate him now"  
  
"STOP IT!" Kagome cried out as tears rushed down her cheeks, "you may think that, but love can never hate...even if they betray you....even if they hate you, I will NEVER hate InuYasha!"  
  
"Just like InuYasha, even when he thought Kikyo betrayed him, he still loved her. Even when she hated him and tried to kill him, he still loved her" Naraku teased, "fool" he said wrapping his cold hands around her neck, "It's better to hate then feel the pain of love....He loves Kikyo with all his heart, he has no room to care for you in the way you want. First love can never be forgotten..."  
  
Kagome's arm inched slowly towards her arrow.  
  
"Hm" he said as he reached out and wrapped his hand around her neck. "But in your case.....death would be better". His nails dug into her flesh, as it went deeper and deeper, a trickle of blood ran down her neck as she tried to gasp for air.  
  
Naraku was about dig his nail deeper which would put the poison from his nail to a more dangerous area in her neck so she would die, but a sudden resemblance of Kikyo flashed through his mind. He let go and backed off in shock.  
  
"Onigumo!!!!" he yelled in anger, as he clutched his heart. ~Kikyo...i mean Kagome wont die with my slight poison I dissected into her, Onigumo! She is NOT Kikyo!~  
  
~Onigumo? Wasn't he the human who had fallen in love with Kikyo?~ Kagome thought as she held her neck.  
  
( Onigumo was a human who had been badly burned. Kikyo had taken care of him and he fell in love with her. He wanted her so much that he sold his soul to a demon (or something like that) which created Naraku. Thus, Onigumo still remains in Naraku, thus he is only a half Youkai. He wants to get rid of Onigumo, to do so, he needs all the Shikon jewels. If not, a human feeling and strencth will always be in him, which gets in the way of all his evil plans)  
  
Kagome watched as Naraku disappeared.~Is...Naraku thus in love with Kikyo?~. She remembered what Naraku had said. The thing he said that hurt her the most was when he told her, "He loves Kikyo with all his heart, he has no room to care for you in the way you want. First love can never be forgotten"  
  
~It's true I guess......~ Kagome thought. She looked down at the puddle.  
  
"Kikyo......I wish you were dead. I wish it was I who had met InuYasha first....I wish you were dead" she said in anger. Her hateful expression suddenly changed to shock as she looked down at the water puddle. ~That look....that was me......so hateful. I shouldn't hate Kikyo.....I can't hate her for owning InuYasha's heart. I have no right......~ Kagome kicked the puddle and saw a blood from her neck drop to the puddle. ~I better go clean this wound up before anyone sees~  
  
****************  
  
InuYasha stood where he was even after Kikyo left. She seemed to have gotten a little angry when he had looked away at Kagome. He absently reached into his pocket and felt something delicate, he pulled it out. A flower. It was all dried up.~A flower?oh......it's the one Kagome had given me....~ he thought. He held it tight, making his hand into a fist as he tightely shut his eyes. Pain and confusion rushed through his mind. ~I should be happy...Kikyo has forgiven me. But seeing Kagome.....Her sad face...I can't bear to see her sad. Why was she sad? It's not like she loves me. Why was she sad? No, how could I think of her, Kikyo would be sad if she knew I was thinking of Kagome.~ He realized that he was holding the flower to tight. He opened up his hand to see it shattered, the wind blew it away. "It's raining" he mumbled, finally realizing that he was soaked. "Kagome had better have gone back. I'm not gunu go searching for her. I don't think I could face her..I don't want to be more confused"  
  
~I hope Kagome understands. I have chosen to protect Kikyo, she is too vulnerable in her state. But....how will she ever become human as she said she would? Kikyo is too kind hearted to steal it from a living a living person, Kagome~  
  
He sighed and slightly smile. "Kikyo....you have forgiven me."  
  
******************************  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were sitting on the floor of the hut.  
  
"GAH! I have to go to the washroom!" Shippo cried as he ran out of the hut.  
  
"Hn~n?", Miroku looked out at the door Shippo ran out of and then looked at Sango. Miroku noticed Sango slightly shivering. "Sango, you are in danger of getting a cold"  
  
"I'm in more danger of being alone with you than catching a cold" Sango muttered dryly.  
  
He sighed and leaned back on the wall. " I was only trying to be nice" he said looking rather sad.  
  
Sango gazed over at him. ~ I guess that I was rather too mean.....~  
  
"Oh yes, you are the only person I haven't asked this very important question to...." said Miroku.  
  
"Hnn ?"  
  
"Will you bear me a child?"  
  
"EH?! PERVERT!" Sango yelled, ~Heh, me being rather too mean. How could I have thought that of a guy like that?!~  
  
"I did not want to leave you out. I've asked every lady I met except you. It's only fair for you" he said. "Hm....I wonder where Kagome and InuYasha could be, gone this late at night?.....Oh ho....do you think that they...." Miroku smiled, "Think they're TOGETHER?"  
  
Sango sighed, "all that tiny head of yours can come up of is indecent thoughts...."  
  
Kagome came running in, all soaked as she ran into another room. Crying.  
  
"Well, there you go. Kagome and InuYasha were together....but not in the way I thought." Miroku said.  
  
"Huh? How do you know they were together?" Sango asked  
  
"Heh, she's crying. And when she cries, you think, InuYasha did it. Gets quite predictable when you are with them for a while. I'm surprised you did not know my theory"  
  
"Bastard" Sango muttered as she walked to the other room where Kagome was.  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
"NO!" Kagome replied, "please, I need time to myself..."  
  
Sango sadly nodded and walked away.  
  
Kagome gripped her neck, something was hurting there. It wasn't the gash Naraku had created, but she could feel something painful, but slight, spreading through her body. It was both painful and dizzying.  
  
~This must be the poison from Naraku......am I .....going to die?~  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"Hm" he said as he reached out and wrapped his hand around her neck. "But in your case.....death would be better". His nails dug into her flesh, as it went deeper and deeper, a trickle of blood ran down her neck as she tried to gasp for air.  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
~Am I .....going to die? Did he put the poison needed already before he let go of my neck?" Death..... no. I can't die. I.... just can't. If I die, Kikyo would get my soul and live with InuYasha. He would forget me.... I just wish I had a little place in his heart, just a little....~ 


	11. Posion

============Chapter Eleven==========  
  
--------- ~With the bit of poison that I put into her, it will make me able to poison her heart with painful feelings...and I'll know where she at anytime, until the poison wears off..~ Naraku thought, "But until then, I'll torture her. It's hard to enter her strong, pure heart and poison it with sadness, but I shall try. Each time I do, her wound will re-open and turn worse. But it is unlikely that she will die unless something really pains her unbearably, damn. I can't kill her as well with my own hands, maybe hurt her, but not kill. Onigumo won't let me...but maybe Kikyo could help since she does want Kagome's soul..~ -----------  
  
Kagome woke up feeling the warm sunlight warming up her skin. She could still feel the poison inside her and the sting of the gash as she stretched. She looked into the mirror.  
  
~Hmmmm..that's good, the gash is low enough to hide~ Kagome thought as she, for one, changed out of her school uniform into a simple Kimono.  
  
Kagome looked into the mirror again, ~I will act normal as if nothing happened. When I see InuYasha, I will act as if I had seen nothing. He does not need to feel bad, it wasn't his fault anyway...You know what, why should I be so upset? Even if Kikyo and Inuyasha do get married or something, I'll still be able to be near him somehow, I'll find a way...even if he doesn't love me. It's my fault I fell in love with him, not him. I shall act normal....~ She thought, clenching her fingers into a fist in determination.  
  
Kagome entered the room where everyone was seated on the floor for breakfast- including InuYasha.  
  
~My heart...it's beating so fast again, and I can't help it....~ Kagome thought, faking a cheerful look.  
  
"Good morning! Gosh, I must have slept in and forgot to make the breakfast, who made it?" Kagome asked as she sat in her usual spot beside Shippo. She noticed that InuYasha was staring at her. She looked at him and smiled, "good morning!"  
  
InuYasha looked away in surprise, ~she's acting as if nothing happened yesterday. I had expected her to at least shy away from my stare.. she looked so sad when I saw her yesterday, how did she change so quickly?~  
  
InuYasha was too busy thinking that he did not realize the slight sent of Naraku coming from Kagome.  
  
"I made the breakfast" Shippo said happily, "Sango and Miroku wouldn't wake up to help, so I just made it. Doesn't it taste good?"  
  
Sango and Miroku made a weird expression.  
  
Kagome tried a spoon of a green mashed up food, the second the food entered her mouth, her expression changed to the one Sango and Miroku had on.  
  
"...Mmm...Mmmmmm...so...so...g- good!" Kagome said as she forcefully swallowed it. "MY, I'm so full now!"  
  
"Yay, you guys liked my food!" Shippo said happily.  
  
Kagome suddenly froze, her heart felt as if it had gone cold. Her heart was thumping in an unusual speed. She could hear her heart beating, *bu-boom, bu-boom*  
  
"Your feelings shall never die away, it will only eat you up until you have nothing left in you. Ha ha, while you are sulking away, InuYasha will be happy with Kikyo, raising childeren's, while you turn into an old hag. He won't even know you exist... Hm, a tragic story. So sad. I bet you do hate him now" echoed a cold voice  
  
"He loves Kikyo with all his heart, he has no room to care for you in the way you want. First love can never be forgotten..." echoed the voice again.  
  
"Kikyo....I still care for you, I'll care for you forever.....and I haven't lived a day when I forgot about you. You're imprinted on my heart. I'll never let you go again!" echoed InuYasha' s voice.  
  
Kagome looked around to see where the voices where coming from.  
  
~The voices are within my mind!~ Kagome frantically thought as the pain of seeing InuYasha with Kikyo yesterday returned. She felt her wound re- opening as she felt the wetness of the blood on her skin.  
  
Kagome gasped and ran out of the hut in shock, ~ I can't let them see...~  
  
InuYasha looked at her running out in surprise.  
  
~First I see her happy like usual, then the sad face I saw yesterday returned...And who was she looking for just now?~  
  
"InuYasha....I am worried about Kagome" Miroku said.  
  
"Yes, we saw her running into the hut crying at something and she also looked like she was in some physical pain" Sango said.  
  
"What did you say to her?" Miroku asked trying to hold in his anger.  
  
"I..she..she just saw me with Kikyo...."  
  
"She wouldn't have been that upset! Did...did she see more then that?! Did you and Kikyo do more then TALK?! " Miroku asked angrily.  
  
"Did you KISS Kikyo?!" Sango asked.  
  
"YES I DID! You have a problem with that?! It's not as if I can't kiss her, we were in love, REMEMBER! And anyway, what's it to Kagome?"  
  
They looked at him in shock and unbelief.  
  
"You're unbelievable InuYasha" Sango whispered in anger, "do you care for her THAT little?! I can't believe Kagome could even want to stay with you, or even cry and worry about you when you are hurt. YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO HEART!!!! ALL YOU CARE FOR IS THE SHIKON JEWEL AND THAT DAMN KIKYO !!!!!"  
  
Miroku shook his head and pulled Sango out of the room. Shippo came up to InuYasha and hugged his arms and left.  
  
InuYasha felt his heart tighten in pain as he looked down at the floor. "I do care about Kagome....does she think that I don't care for her at all?" he whispered.  
  
*********************  
  
Kagome leaned over at the river and washed the blood away as her face grimaced in pain.  
  
~It hurts more than before...~ Kagome thought.  
  
~InuYasha....I can't get him out of my mind. I SO DEARLY wish he loved me. But I guess I can't compete with Kikyo. She's beautiful, strong, sophisticated, and...she also died for InuYasha...she died along with him..I'll never be able to meet up to Kikyo's standard....but sure, I'd die for InuYasha anyday if it means that I can win his love~  
  
InuYasha caught the scent of Kagome' s blood as he came running towards her. She was leaning over at the river and he could see blood smeared on her hands as she washed her hands. He watched as she pulled the collar of the Kimono higher up. She spun around at feeling someone watching her.  
  
"H- how long were you here watching?" she asked in a panicky tone.  
  
"I j- just came"  
  
"Hm" she said and walked over to a tree and sat leaning against the bark.  
  
"You were bleeding"  
  
"Huh? Oh, haha" Kagome said nervously, "it was just a cut"  
  
"You're lying" he whispered.  
  
"Believe what you want" Kagome replied simply.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Kagome.....about yesterday......I'm sorry if I was the cause of your sadness. But you have to understand, I can't leave Kikyo, she is vulnerable living on dead souls..."  
  
"I'm alright, seriously. I guess it was just a bit of a shock when I saw you kiss her. But I'm happy since you're happy. You're finally back with the one you loved so dearly. I guess you'll have a happy ending. Hm, I'm glad"  
  
"K...Kagome....gomen nasai " he said quietly.  
  
"Heh, sorry for what? You make me feel bad. You should be happy. You have Kikyo back" she said, "Oh, I'm missing the jar that contains that rest of the Shikon jewels..."  
  
"I took it before, cuz you placed it out in the open so openly...Why do you think of it now?" he asked. ~Why is my heart warning me that something bad is going to happen?~  
  
""Great. Then, here's the rest of the Shards. It's what you've always wanted since the day I first met you" she said handing him a necklace with the Shicon Jewel Shard hanging on it..  
  
"Bu..but.... you need it to get back" he said hesitantly taking the jewel, "doesn't the Shikon jewel mean a lot to you? If I have it, you know I'll use it for evil!"  
  
"InuYasha, I trust you. I know you have a good side deep inside of you. Anyway, Kikyo is here. She'll guide you in the right direction, and she's a jewel detector as well, so you won't need me. I'm just another obstacle in your way when you fight. It's better if I left. You won't need two jewel detectors. And InuYasha, if you can, stay as you are a half-youkai when you get all the jewel shards. If you turn into a full youkai......" she said  
  
~Then you might forget about me...becoming a full youkai means that you'd loose all your feelings ~ Kagome sadly thought.  
  
"And plus, that's what Kikyo probably wants as well" Kagome added.  
  
"No, she wants me to use it to become human" he replied.  
  
~Oh, of course. It would be easier to get married to your own species~ she thought.  
  
"Well then, do as she tells yah to. But, remember that I like you just as you are. You better treat Kikyo nicer then you treated me. Hm, don't know how she's gunu be able to stand you for the rest of her life.....but of course you wont be mean. Be happy!"  
  
~Me.....with Kikyo....~ InuYasha thought. ~Kagome....you and a few are the only people who accepted me as I am. Not even Kikyo could accept me...~  
  
"Then.....you're leaving....forever?" he asked, his heart beating fast..  
  
"It won't matter if I leave or not. I don't want to interfere between you and Kikyo. I just had a sense that Kikyo gets jealous pretty fast. But....even though you want me to leave, since it's gunu be my last time here I'm going to stay for a little while. A week maybe...."  
  
"What if...Kikyo ......."  
  
"KIKYO, KIKYO, KIKYO!!!! Don't mention her name to me. PLEASE! I....I...don't want to hear her name. Please, don't try to mention it until I'm gone. I......don't....SEE...this is why I must leave this place forever! I..." Kagome clenched her hands into a fist, ~I can't tell him why I can't stay or why I don't want to hear Kikyo's name....~  
  
"Kagome..." he asked worriedly.  
  
Kagome stood and ran away.  
  
"Wh- what did I say?"  
  
***********************  
  
The villagers screamed and shouted as a demon ran after them, ripping them apart with it's claws.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH! A Youkai! Run for your lives!!!!"  
  
"My baby! I can't find my baby! Help, my baby!!!!!" a woman cried in the middle of the running crowd.  
  
InuYasha, kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Kirara came into the village sensing a Shikon jewel.  
  
"I'll go find the baby!" Miroku called to InuYasha. InuYasha nodded.  
  
"Tetsuaga!!!!!" InuYasha yelled as the sword transformed. The demon stopped chasing the villagers and turned towards InuYasha.  
  
"Eeeeek!" kagome shrieked as she looked at the demon that had no skin but red, bloody flesh with long sharp claws smeared in blood.  
  
"InuYasha, give me the Shikon Jewels!!!!!" the demon growled.  
  
"Never, you screwed face bastard!!!!!" InuYasha yelled as he ran towards the demon and pierced his hands through it's body. He pulled his hands out, "NASTY!" he said looking down at his hands that was dripping with blood.  
  
"Huh?!" InuYasha cried as the whole in the in the demons body disappeared.  
  
"Heh heh, I don't die that easily foolish half-demon" the demon laughed, as he slashed its claw across Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Ah!" InuYasha fell to the ground holding his wound, "BAKA!" he yelled cutting the demon in half with his sword.  
  
The demon's two half moved together back into one.  
  
InuYasha stared in shock.  
  
"Hehe" the demon laughed. It ran it's hand through InuYasha's stomach.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried as she tried to run to him, but Sango held her back.  
  
InuYasha unsteadily stood and used his sword to create a cutting wind as a yellow light hit the demon shattering it. But it came back to one.  
  
"I am too evil to destroy" the demon hissed as it pierced it's hand through InuYasha's side.  
  
InuYasha dropped to the ground holding his side.  
  
"I may be able to purify the demon with my arrow!" Kagome cried as she reached for the arrow. But she saw an arrow already headed towards the demon.  
  
Kagome looked at the person who shot the arrow.  
  
"Kikyo?!" Kagome cried in shock.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kikyo said calmly walking gracefully over to InuYasha.... 


	12. Forget me not

**~~ Hey, Amy, you said you wanted fluffiness...I'll try to give you fluffiness...maybe I'll give it to you in this chapter or a few chapters later..but of course I will put a lot of fluff later!!! AND YOU PEOPLE WHO DON"T WANT FLUFFINESS, write a review and TELL me so!!!!!!!! ~~*  
  
============== Chapter Twelve==============  
  
"InuYasha!" Kikyo said calmly walking gracefully over to InuYasha....  
  
InuYasha was lying on the ground wounded.  
  
"Kikyo?!" he cried in surprise, "you're the one who saved me?"  
  
Kikyo calmly nodded and sat down, putting InuYasha' s head to rest on her lap.  
  
"InuYasha, my dear InuYasha" she whispered.  
  
InuYasha just stared up at her in surprise. He was too busy looking at Kikyo that he did not see Kagome running away towards the hut.  
  
~She came back. Of course she would. OH! Why did I have to see them together AGAIN?! Oh, stupid Kikyo!~ Kagome raised to the well where she would be transported back into her time.  
  
~Damn.....if I leave this place, I'll never be able to come back again! I have no more Shikon jewels left with me....But I can't stay. I can't bear to see InuYasha with another person. Naraku was right, I can be happy for InuYasha, but never truly happy myself. Kikyo and InuYasha are probably fated to be together. Who am I to think I can change it. It'll be better if I leave....~ Kagome thought. ~No....I DON"T want to leave him!!! I can't! Just one more day....then I'll leave. I'll be on my best behavior so everyone will remember the best of me..~  
*********************  
  
"Kikyo" InuYasha murmured, still resting on Kikyo's lap. Sango, Shippo had gone to help Miroku search for the child a while before.  
  
"Are you feeling a little bit more better?" Kikyo calmly asked.  
  
"Yah...." InuYasha looked around to see Sango, Miroku, and Shippo running towards them.  
  
"InuYasha! InuYasha!" Shippo cried seeing InuYasha badly wounded.  
  
Miroku halted, "Kikyo-sama..."  
  
Kikyo gently laid InuYasha back down and gracefully stood back up.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" InuYasha asked in shock.  
  
"I...I thought she was with you.." Sango replied.  
  
Kikyo's face darkened. ~Kagome......bitch~  
  
InuYasha felt his heart race. ~What if...she's hurt somewhere out there? !~  
  
InuYasha sighed inrelief to see Kagome.  
  
Kagome came running.  
  
"Sorry guys...I, um, had to go check something out" Kagome said from the top of her head.  
  
"Were you worried InuYasha?" She asked, trying to act herself.  
  
"Feh, why would I worry bout you.....but of course I did worry about you..." InuYasha said using his sword for support as he stood up.  
  
Kagome felt her heart warm. ~He worried about me....~  
  
"Cuz if you died, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo here would beat the day light out of me. They'd say 'InuYasha did it' " InuYasha said in a mocking voice.  
  
Kagome's face darkened, ~it would have been perfect if he had just ended with his first sentence~  
  
"Humph."  
  
InuYasha turned to see Kikyo walking away. ~Shit, I forgot about Kikyo!~  
  
"Kikyo!" InuYasha cried.  
  
Silence.  
  
~What if she's mad and never comes back to me? What if she hates me again?~  
  
"KIKYO!!!!!!"  
  
Each time InuYasha cried her name, a part of Kagome's heart ripped out.  
  
"Come on" Kagome said, grabbing Miroku and Sango's arm with Shippo jumping onto Miroku's shoulder, "Let's leave this sad dog here to sulk himself away. I really can't stand to hear anymore" Kagome said bitterly pulling them away. They all glanced at her in wonder.  
  
She stopped and looked down at the ground in shock, and slightly looked behind her to see InuYasha slouching over his sword in pain and muttering Kikyo's name.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut. ~Am I turning into such a horrible girl? Just because Inuyasha loves Kiikyo and not me......No! I will not act like this! Just because of jealousy, I will not give in to what Naraku would want~  
  
"InuYasha, let's go back to the hut and fix your wound. The next time Kikyo comes to see you, she'd probably like ta see you well and alive" Kagome said warmly grabbing a hold of InuYasha's arm and helping him walk.  
  
~ Kagome....your moods are so strange. They change so quickly. You can never get boring, your full of suprises.... But no matter what you always come back to my side, you never have once abandoned me.....~ InuYasha thought, glancing over at Kagome.  
  
******************************  
  
InuYasha lay on a mat after Kagome and Sango treated his wounds.  
  
~Deep in my heart.....for some reason, I feel as if I am ignoring something important...ignoring an important truth that doesn't seem to be coming to mind. And the truth.....seems to scare me, even if I don't know what it is. Why, whenever I try to figure it out, does Kagome come to mind? ~ InuYasha thought.  
  
"InuYasha, are you feeling better?" Kagome asked as she came over with a bowl of Ramon. "Here you go, eat up"  
  
"Yah, whatever"  
  
"You should say thank you"  
  
"Feh, demons don't need to say there please n thank you' s"  
  
"Suit yourself" Kagome sighed, "but I'm sure Kikyo would like you to have manners"  
  
"What the hell is up with you?! All you've been mentioning ever since you saw me with Kikyo was, ' Kikyo would like this, Kikyo would like that, Kikyo won't like that, Kikyo would get mad at you for that, Kikyo this, Kikyo that' " InuYasha said mocking Kagome' s voice.  
  
"Sorry" Kagome replied dryly. ~I wish I could scream at him, but I need him to get a good impression of me. Maybe if I act as much as I can to Kikyo, he may care for me and remember me just a LITTLE after I'm gone~ Kagome thought.  
  
"Eh?" InuYasha looked at Kagome in a slight surprise. ~her face is so....calm, even after I teased her. She would always snap back at me~  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you. You friggin sick?" He asked touching her forehead. "Feh, by now you'd have been screaming shit at me. You really are sick, ain't ya?"  
  
Kagome's lips slightly twitched.  
  
"Think what you wish. I have no wish to argue with a wounded person" Kagome replied calmly.  
  
InuYasha stared at her with a strange expression. ~EH.....she's scary with that friggin composed face....she's not being herself~  
  
"SERIOUSLY! What's wrong with you?!" InuYasha asked loudly.  
  
"No need to shout InuYasha, I am not a mile away from you, and I can hear perfectly well" she calmly replied.  
  
"That face....that look....." he muttered, ~That's Kikyo look....her calm, controlled look.....~ InuYasha looked away.  
  
~Whenever I remind him of Kikyo he always looks away! It worked!~ Kagome thought.  
  
"I'm going to return back to Sango in the other room. Rest well InuYasha" Kagome said as she gracefully stood up and left.  
  
She stood outside of the room leaning against the wall. ~Whew! Man, it takes a lot of energy out to be Kikyo for a few friggin minutes! AND ANNOYING! Man, I had a bunch of disses stored up in my mind to yell at him! What a waste!~  
  
~Holy shit....It feels as if I was just with Kikyo a few minuets ago....in a way. What happened to Kagome?! If she keeps that up, I swear I'm gunu get so friggin annoyed! ~ InuYasha thought.  
  
InuYasha slammed his fist onto the ground. ~Whenever I think of Kikyo, Kagome appears as well in my mind and makes me so damn confused at something. But what the hell is it that im getting confused with?!~  
  
*Later on that day...  
  
Sango and Miroku were out for a walk. Shippo went out for a ride on Kirara, leaving Kagome and InuYasha alone.  
InuYasha lay on the ground tapping his fingers on the floor. Kagome trying to study, her lips twitching in annoyance.  
  
~She's been acting Kikyo-ish for the whole day~ InuYasha thought in annoyance.  
  
"Baka, baka, baka" he muttered angrily.  
  
*InuYasha's fingers tapping on ground*  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!! STOP TAPPING YOUR DAMN FINGERS IT'S SO FRIGGIN ANNOYING YOU FRIGGIN BAKA!!!!!" Kagome yelled, letting out all her annoyance from the whole day of holding it in. Kagome sighed in replief.  
  
"Oh, now you're acting yourself" he said in triumph, hiding his happiness. ~Kagome's back~  
  
*************************  
  
Kagome and InuYasha sat outside under a big, green tree.  
  
"Kagome..." He said.  
  
"Yah?" "Why were you acting so weird before?"  
  
Kagome looked down at her hand, "no reason....didn't 't you like it better then myself from before?"  
  
"Kagome...."  
  
"I just wanted to act like someone you wouldn't forget. Me, you never REALLY seemed to care for....well you did...maybe you cared for me because I was your Shikon detector....but sometimes you really act as if I mean nothing to you. So I thought that if I could just act a BIT like Kikyo, you may remember me!"  
  
Silence....  
  
"Your....you're really leaving...?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
"Of course I am...."  
  
He turned towards her and held her hands,  
  
"Kagome....." he said quietly looking straight into her eyes.  
  
~He's looking straight at me..he never looked at me this way....~  
  
Kagome could feel InuYasha' s warm hands holding hers. ~My heart is beating so fast again~  
  
Kagome looked away,  
  
"Do you see Kikyo when you look at me? Will you forget me...or for how long will you remember me for? " she asked quietly, "If you want I can leave today"  
  
"K...Kagome" he said, as he held her in his arms tightly, "When I look at you, I only see you. And I like you as you are, just as you like me as I am, a half-youkai. Don't go Kagome...I know it's not fair of me to ask you this but...."  
~When you're with me, I feel...more strong, cared for and...different~ She moved away, tears slightly visible in her eyes. ~I want InuYasha happy....I can't, I must not be selfish. InuYasha will only truly be happy if he is with Kikyo. And Kikyo wont be happy if I stay. Me being here will interfere between their relationship...~  
  
"I'd like to stay....i wish I could stay forever, but..... I want you to be happy InuYasha, but with me here, you wont be happy. Kikyo doesn't like me..and if she is unhappy, you will be unhappy. I'll be interfering in your relationship. I'll be putting your only chance for happiness in danger. I don't want that, that's why I must leave soon" she whispered, straining not to cry.  
  
He still held her hands. He looked down at the hands he was holding...  
  
~ I can't chose both Kikyo and Kagome....but if I chose Kagome, Kikyo would get mad and leave my side which would be putting herself into danger....if I chose Kikyo....then kagome would leave...forever~  
  
"I CAN"T chose between you and Kikyo, Kagome!!!" InuYasha said emotionally.  
  
"InuYasha...you have already chosen. You've chosen Kikyo"  
  
"Kagome, I can't leave Kikyo, she will be in danger of Naraku with her unstable life...Kagome, you have to understand...."  
  
"No need to explain, InuYasha. You had chosen Kikyo since the first time I met you. I only realized how true it was true when I saw you and her together....It really doesn't matter" Kagome said unsteadily, and gave him a sad smile, "You have already chosen..."  
  
"I...but...Kagome, isn't there a way where I could chose both you and Kikyo?" he asked desperately.  
  
"No, InuYasha.Chosing Kikyo is best. Stick to it" she said, she stood and walked away with her head down.  
  
InuYasha looked down and clenched his fist.  
  
"Dammit...Kagome" InuYasha said under his breath.  
  
~I wish I could ask of you to stay...but it wouldn't be fair. You've gone through enough trouble finding the jewels. Enough trouble from me who is always the cause of your emotional pain. I'd be asking too much for you to stay. And I have no choice, but to pick Kikyo. I owe her my life....my love..~ 


	13. Abandoned

==============Chapter Thirteen==========  
  
"Hmm, summer's long gone. It's fall and the days are getting a little bit colder" Kagome said as she rode her bicycle, with InuYasha sitting at the back of the bike. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo rode Kirara as they followed beside them.  
  
"Yes, it is getting a little bit colder. I believe winter is going to come soon this year" Sango replied.  
  
"Kagome-chan, are you really going to leave us?" Shippo asked.  
  
InuYasha's face darkened.  
  
Kagome sighed. And looked warmly at Shippo.  
  
"I'm afraid so, even if I want to stay. You knew I would have to go back some day. And the day has come for me to leave anytime now. I'll just help you guys find one more Shikon Jewel...Ok? Hey, maybe we'll meet again...maybe I'll meet your reincarnation!" Kagome said.  
  
"Yah! Maybe...Most likely!" Shippo said, gladdening up a bit.  
  
~And how long would that be until our reincarnations meet?~ InuYasha thought bitterly. ~It's just hard to imagine that I'll never see you again....never~  
  
Kagome suddenly stopped biking, causing InuYasha to fall of the bike.  
  
"BAKA! What the hell was that for?!" InuYasha asked loudly in annoyance, at once losing all his warm thoughts.  
  
"I sensed the Shikon jewels!" Kagome cried.  
  
"And I smell human blood" InuYasha murmured.  
  
They raced towards the area and found many people lying on the grass with blood covering them. Each dead body had body parts eaten away. Kagome gasped in horror.  
  
InuYasha looked towards the forest to see something coming towards them at a fast speed.  
  
"I smell Naraku" InuYasha said in disgust, "It's one of Naraku's Youkai....you guys beware. His Youkai's are dangerous...."  
  
They realized that there was not only a youkai, but human followers.  
  
"Eh?"InuYasha looked on in surprise.  
  
"It seems that these humans have joined this demon...who eats human flesh, but spared theirs....since they helped him catch humans to devour...." Miroku said observantly.  
  
"I'll fuckin devour him!" InuYasha growled.  
  
"We can't hurt these humans!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Course we can!" InuYasha replied, "they joined the Youkai's , so too bad for them!"  
  
"Sango, stay with Kagome" Miroku asked as he and InuYasha headed towards the army.  
  
"Yah, and you stay put, Kagome!" InuYasha called back.  
  
"InuYasha!" Miroku called to InuYasha, "Do NOT kill these humans! They were probably scared into doing this!"  
  
"Keh", InuYasha fought the humans that threw themselves onto him. ~So weak...~ InuYasha thought as he punched them away.  
  
A little distance away InuYasha could see a huddle of ladies bounded up by a rope and being pulled by the Youkai.  
  
~The Youkai looks human....but I could smell the Youkai blood..~InuYasha thought as he headed towards the group of frighten ladies before they were eaten up.  
  
The Youkai looked at InuYasha, "So, you are here to save the ladies are you?"  
  
~Why is it that I could smell more then one youkai?~ InuYasha thought.  
  
He pushed through the crowd of scrawny humans.  
  
~The scent is getting stronger....~  
  
"INUYASHA!" Miroku yelled, as one of the human soldiers's body ripped apart and out came a Youkai. A few more Youkais appeared and headed towards InuYasha with long claws and long tongues hanging low, the tongues looked as sharp as a knife.  
  
"Some of these humans are already dead, InuYasha! The youkai's are hiding IN the humans! But before you kill any, make sure that they're really a Youkai!" Miroku said as he fought a human off his back.  
  
"Hai!" InuYasha replied in annoyance.  
  
"InuYasha, behind you!" Kagome screamed. Too late, one of the youkai ripped out of the human corps and pierced its tongue through InuYasha. InuYasha gasped at the pain and stumbled back, holding his wound.  
  
"Shit" he muttered.  
  
"Mmmm....good" said the Youkai.  
  
"My fellow warriors! Hold this InuYasha down while I show him how I eat the ladies...the most tasty of the genders" said the leader Youkai.  
  
"Who are you?!" Miroku shouted. ~If I know who this demon is, I might know how to stop it...~  
  
"I am the new creation of Naraku, Gogotsuma! The human devouring Youkai!" he said and gave an evil laugh.  
  
"Damn! This Youkai is not known of to me" he muttered.  
  
Six youkai's ripped out of the human corpse and jumped onto InuYasha holding him to the ground.  
  
"Now, InuYasha, watch this" said Gogotsuma, as he ordered a human to bring over a woman. The man got a lady, not much older looking than Kagome and threw her into Gogotsuma's arms.  
  
Kagome cried in shock as she tried to run to help, but Sango held her back.  
  
"You can't help Kagome. If you go, you'll be causing more trouble" Sango said seriously.  
  
They watched in horror as the Gogotsuma stuck his nail into the frightened girls neck. His nail turned red from the blood and a bit of light could be seen shining from him. The girl's body turned into a thin wrinkled dead corpse.  
  
"The blood of the girl is giving him power.." Miroku said, "you're disgusting!" Miroku pulled off the rosary that sealed his black hole. "Eat this you piece of shit!!!"  
  
Gogotsuma merely laughed, "remember foolish monk, that I work for Naraku who is the one who gave you the black whole in the first place...?" A swarm of Naraku's poisonous bees swarmed towards Miroku's black whole.  
  
"MIOKU! DON'T!!!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"I..have to" Miroku said as he saucked up the bees, trying to suck up Gogotsuma who was slightly moving towards the whole, "I almost...have him.....". Another swarm of bees were sucked into the whole. Miroku cried out in pain as he quickly sealed up his black whole and collapsed to the ground.  
  
"BAKA!" InuYasha yelled running towards him.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango cried out in worry as she also ran to him.  
  
Kagome was about to also run to Miroku, but one of the humans struck Shippo to the ground.  
  
"Owe my head, owe my head!" Shippo cried.  
  
"Shippo!" Kagome cried as she picked him up and placed him up on Kirara. "You alright Shippo-chan?"  
  
"Owe, owe, owe. My head hurts!!!" Shippo whined.  
  
"Hm" Kagome said with a smile and patted his head and tried to ease Shippo from his wound.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, Sango?! I told you to go protect Kagome!!!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"InuYasha, you go protect her. I'll stay here with Miroku" Sango said desperately, trying to wake Miroku up.  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Miroku-sama...wake up please. Come on, we need you!" Sango cried as her eyes teared up. ~Don't die..not to the person I.... care for so much....~  
  
InuYasha headed towards Kagome who was caring for Shippo. A few humans were running towards Miroku and Sango, but Sango got rid of them. A youkai was headed for Kagome, but she shot it down with an arrow.  
  
~We have to hurry~ InuYasha said, as more humans were being devoured by Gogotsuma.  
  
As he was walking towards Kagome he saw a figure not that far away from the opposite direction of Kagome. He turned from Kagome and stared at the figure which seemed to be calling at him.  
  
"K...Kikyo!" InuYasha cried. ~She came back!~  
  
InuYasha started to run towards Kikyo. "KIKYO! Get out of here! You might get killed! Kikyo!!!!"  
  
"InuYasha...." Kagome whispered sadly.  
  
"Dammit, we're all out of girls......hey, but that one looks tasty .." Gogotsume said looking at Kagome.  
  
*************************  
  
Kagome watched as InuYasha was racing towards Kikyo, slightly limping from his wounds.  
  
"Kikyo!" InuYasha cried as he came up to her. "You came back...."  
  
"Of course I did InuYasha" she replied warmly. "Why would I leave you, my dear InuYasha....You are hurt!" Kikyo said.  
  
"I'm fine" he replied, staring at Kikyo.  
  
"I must go now. I just came to check up on you. I shall not have you dead. I want you, InuYasha. I want you with me alive" Kikyo said, as she touched InuYasha' s cheek and disappeared.  
  
Kagome slowly turned around, feeling something speeding up towards her. All she could see was a claw flashing towards her.  
  
Kagome screamed.  
  
InuYasha snapped out of his thoughts of Kikyo to see....that he had left Kagome in danger. And now....she was in a very big danger. Just because he had chosen to go protect Kikyo who had been in no danger at all....  
  
**~~ Hi ppl!!! How'd ya like this chapter?! More reviews!!!!! PLEASE!!!! Give me some ideas...or something! KK review. Buh bie!~~** 


	14. Full blooded youkai

**~~ Hey ppl, how'd ya like my last chapter? If you liked it...REVIEW so I know that there are more then....like 6 ppl reading my story. ^^. Well, tell me if I make any mistakes that are really annoying and you want me to change or anything. Thnx!~~**  
  
===========Chapter Fourteen===========  
  
InuYasha snapped out of his thoughts of Kikyo to see....that he had left Kagome in danger. And now....she was in a very big danger. Just because he had chosen to go protect Kikyo who had been in no danger at all....  
  
"KAGOME!" InuYasha cried as he ran as fast as he could to protect Kagome who was the target of the claws of Gogosuma that were speaded straight at her.  
  
Sango watched in horror as she saw InuYasha speeding towards Kagome, where only a red flash of light could be seen.  
  
"You're not gunu make it!" the youkai laughed as he raised his claws to run it through her. But a swirl of wind took Kagome out of the way.  
  
"KOUGA?!" InuYasha cried in surprise. "Keh, well.... since you saved Kagome. THANKS! And you wont be hearing that ever again."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Eh?" InuYasha wasn't expecting silence from Kouga. But all he could hear was someone fall to the ground.  
  
"I was a bit too late" Kouga said, looking at InuYasha coldly.  
  
InuYasha looked down at Kagome in shock. She was kneeling on the ground, her head bowed low with a deep gash going down her arms.  
  
"Heh, you take care of her InuYasha. I really can't stand it anymore. Acting like a fool, thinking that Kagome would return my love. But nooooooo, anyway, I met a new woman. I'll kill you next time InuYasha.....I'll kill you for ruining everything and almost getting Kagome killed, and for being such an ass" Kouga said.  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha said, rushing towards her.  
  
She looked up, her face trying to hide the pain. "I'm fine, just a little cut!"  
  
He looked at the wound.  
  
~Whew, at least it's not life threatening...~ InuYasha thought guiltily.  
  
"Well, Sayonara! Got a lady waiting for me...Kagome...I'll always remember you. This isn't the end!" Kouga said coldly and disappeared.  
  
"Keh"  
  
InuYasha stood up, his hands clenched in anger and pain. ~You....tried to kill Kagome~ InuYasha thought, looking at the Youkai.  
  
InuYasha ran towards Gogotsuma with his Tesusaiga in the air, ready to strike.  
  
Gogotsuma raised his hands and slowly closed his fingers together, as the whole army of humans and demons jumped onto InuYasha, unable to actually kill the humans, InuYasha kept on punching, clawing and struggled to get out of the mob, but couldn't.  
  
Gogotsuma came over to InuYasha. "Hmhmhm...all your friends are down...or are needed. You, InuYasha will be next. Humph, that Kikyo helped a lot...."  
  
InuYasha growled. "You asshole. Make these bitches let go of me, n let's fight demon to demon!"  
  
"Hm, I am not that stupid." He stepped closer to InuYasha. He closed then re-opened his hands as the claws had extended longer. He raised his hands high in the air and brought it down, piercing it into InuYasha' s already wounded stomach. Then ran his claws into InuYasha' s throat as InuYasha choked out blood. Gogotsuma raised his hands very high in the air, ready to finish InuYasha off when a purifying arrow pierced into his arm, causing his arms to fall off. But it grew back again.  
  
InuYasha saw Kagome weakly standing with a bow in her grasp, then she weakly sat back on the ground.  
  
InuYasha pushed the humans away with all his might and unsteadily stood up and looked around for his tetsusaiga and saw that it had been thrown a distance away.  
  
~I need my sword in order to save Kagome~ he thought determinedly.  
  
InuYasha stumbled towards it but was struck very hard on the back by the Youkai.  
  
"HmHmHm, now are you dead?" he asked, looking at InuYasha who lay still on the ground. Then slowly walked towards Kagome.  
  
"Hmmmm, what a tasty looking girl you look. I'll eat you up slowly.."  
  
InuYasha could feel his heart beating loudly as his body vibrated. ~What's going on? Shit....I can't die. NOT NOW! NOT IF DYING MEENS THAT KAGOME WILL DIE!!!!~  
  
Gogotsuma stopped in his tracks and turned around to InuYasha and looked strangely down at him. The atmosphere had suddenly turned windy.  
  
~ I can sense that he has changed....into what? He seems to looks the same. But his scent is no longer the same..~  
  
He stared in shock as InuYasha rose from the ground growling, his face shadowed.  
  
Gogotsuma continued to study InuYasha. The wind blew and a pair of glowing red eyes could be seen. ~He has...changed....~  
  
InuYasha cracked his knuckles. A human soldier ran up to him, to fight him. But InuYasha tore him apart, as blood splashed all over him. InuYasha looked down at his hands that were covered in blood.  
  
"Blood...I need to kill more..." He growled.  
  
Some one yelled his name. He saw a young girl in uniforms sitting on the ground, staring at him. ~She looks so familiar....~ he thought, but a force fought against the want to remember the girl, as his thoughts returned back to the hunger to kill.  
  
"HmHmHmHm, this will be a much more challenging fight. A FULL youkai, to a Full youkai, and not a scrawny haif-demon" Gogotsuma laughed as his human form ripped apart to reveal a large monster.  
  
InuYasha ran towards the Youkai, tearing up anything in the way. InuYasha pierced his claws through Gogotsuma.  
  
The Youkai stared at him in surprise, "No one was this strong enough to pierce through me.."  
  
InuYasha gave a quiet evil laugh. But, suddenly, the Youkai's claws ran through InuYasha's shoulder.  
  
Kagome, and Sango watched in horror. Miroku came back to consciousness.  
  
"It...seems that...InuYasha can't feel the pain....from his wounds.."Miroku muttered.  
  
"That means...that he'll..." Sango looked at InuYasha.  
  
"Fight to his death" Kagome quietly finished.  
  
InuYasha continued to attack the Youkai, as it attacked him back. InuYasha smiled evilly as he ran his claws across the Youkai's throat. A few seconds passed. Silence. The head slowly fell to the ground...but the body remained standing.  
  
Gogotsuma got his claws and dug it deep into InuYasha's stomach. But InuYasha looked as if he had felt nothing. And then the Youkai pulled back and dropped to the ground.  
  
InuYasha looked down at his hands, all covered in blood. ~I need more...i need to kill more~ he thought hungrily as he looked around to see soldiers backing away, but the Youkai soldiers ran towards InuYasha. In less then a minuet, all the Youkai's were dead, lying on the ground.  
  
"I need more!" InuYasha growled as he ran after the human soldiers who were screaming in fright.  
  
InuYasha jumped into the air and landed on top of a group of humans, and slit their throats.  
  
"Save us!!!!" a soldiers cried at Sango, Miroku, and Kagome.  
  
InuYasha chased after the man and ran his claws through him.  
  
"InuYasha! STOP IT!" Kagome cried, as she stood to go and stop him. But Sango kept her away.  
  
"We can't do anything, Kagome! Getting yourself killed wont make anything better!!! He will kill anyone in his sight...and you are not an exception!" Sango cried in pain, as the reminder of the battle she had fought where she had lost both her father, brother and friends came to mind.  
  
Kagome fell back and covered her eyes. ~Stop it InuYasha....you're not only killing the humans, you're killing yourself~  
  
InuYasha stood in front of a huddle of men. Surrounding them were piles of bloody humans.  
  
"We are the last alive!" one of the men said.  
  
"Spare us, great Youkai!"  
  
"We will do anything you say!"  
  
"Grant us mercy!!!!"  
  
InuYasha evilly chuckled and looked down at them, and cracked his knuckles. He raised his hands to slice them, when he heard the same girl scream his name. Something held him back, ~Why...am I....hesitating?! No!~ InuYasha moved back and growled as something within him fought the urge to kill. The humans stood, but did not dare move, afraid that any sudden movements would make InuYasha go after them. So they stood frozen, slowly backing away.  
  
"I need..to kill more" InuYasha growled, looking down at the blood covered hands of his.  
  
"Kagome!" Miroku gasped, as Kagome stood and headed towards InuYasha.  
  
"InuYasha..." She whispered as she got closer to him.  
  
InuYasha looked up at Kagome, something made him move away from Kagome.  
  
"Get away from me!!!" Inuyasha growled, as he looked at the human soldiers who suddenly stopped moving. They all held their breaths, hoping that InuYasha wouldn't notice them.  
  
"InuYasha..." Kagome said, now in front of him. InuYasha reached out and took a hold of her shoulders and slightly dug his claws into her skin.  
  
"MOVE!" he yelled and through her to the ground, as he looked back at the huddle of humans. "I need to kill more..."  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried loudly.  
  
InuYasha covered his ears and fell to the ground. Her voice continued to echo in his mind. He pressed his head onto the ground. ~That voice....ARG!~ The voice continued to echo loudly. "Ka...Kago...me..". InuYasha's red eyes flashed back to his normal golden eye. He felt someone's hand touching his shoulders. He looked up to see Kagome, with blood visible on her shoulders and arm.  
  
~I remember how she got wounded on the arms....but how did she get wounded on the shoulders?~ InuYasha thought as he unsteadily stood up. ~Why is Kagome looking at me so sadly?~  
  
He looked around to see piles of dead Youkais and humans covered in blood. He looked back at Kagome, then Sango, Shippo and Miroku who were looking at him with anger and sadness.  
  
InuYasha's face turned pale as he slowly looked down at his red Haori he was wearing which was covered in dark spots of blood....human blood. Then he looked at his hands and smelt a mix of Youkai and human blood. He stared at Kagome....~I....was the one who did it to her....i could have...killed her. With the Jewel shards....was this what I wanted to be? No!....~ InuYasha fell back to the ground feeling pain all over him. InuYasha started to cough up blood. ~I'm so wounded..~  
  
InuYasha looked up at the remaining human soldiers who started to scream and then they ran away. InuYasha looked away in sadness and guilt.  
  
*********************************  
InuYasha got up early at dawn to see that he was all bandaged up. He remembered everything from yesterday. He glanced over at Kagome to see her fast asleep with bandages around her shoulder and arm.  
  
~I can't face to see her anymore....I feel so...so...~InuYasha cut off his thought and walked unsteadily outside and walked as far as he could, away from Kaede's hut. He saw the tree he always sat under, he walked over to it and sat under it. The sky was red, and the sun was hardly seeable.  
  
InuYasha looked down at his hands. ~ My body is still very sore..I can barely walk without wanting to drop to the ground..~ InuYasha thought . He looked down as his Tetsusaiga ~.The Tetsusaiga was out of my reach again....and thus I turned into a full Youkai....this wont be the last time it happens....it wont be the last time. Kagome....I almost killed her..I could have killed her...damn.~  
  
Then he frowned. A scene flashed into his mind.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"InuYasha, you go protect her. I'll stay here with Miroku" Sango said desperately, trying to wake Miroku up  
  
InuYasha headed towards Kagome who was caring for Shippo. A few humans were running towards Miroku and Sango, but Sango got rid of them. A youkai was headed for Kagome, but she shot it down with an arrow.  
  
As he was walking towards Kagome he saw a figure not that far away from the opposite direction of Kagome. He turned from Kagome and stared at the figure which seemed to be calling at him.  
  
"K...Kikyo!" InuYasha cried. ~She came back!~  
  
InuYasha started to run towards Kikyo. "KIKYO! Get out of here! You might get killed! Kikyo!!!!"  
  
"Kikyo!" InuYasha cried as he came up to her. "You came back...."  
  
"Of course I did InuYasha" she replied warmly. "Why would I leave you, my dear InuYasha....You are hurt!" Kikyo said.  
  
"I'm fine" he replied, staring at Kikyo.  
  
"I must go now. I just came to check up on you. I shall not have you dead. I want you, InuYasha. I want you with me alive" Kikyo said, as she touched InuYasha' s cheek and disappeared.  
  
Kagome slowly turned around, feeling something speeding up towards her. All she could see was a claw flashing towards her.  
  
Kagome screamed.  
  
InuYasha snapped out of his thoughts of Kikyo to see....that he had left Kagome in danger. And now....she was in a very big danger. Just because he had chosen to go protect Kikyo who had been in no danger at all....  
  
"KAGOME!" InuYasha cried as he ran as fast as he could to protect Kagome who were the target of the claws of Gogotsuma that was headed straight at her  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
"And if it had not been for Kouga, she would have been dead...."InuYasha muttered. InuYasha clenched his hands into a fist. ~And for that....Kagome could have also gotten killed. She could have died because of me twice!~  
  
"InuYasha!" a voice called at him.  
  
"Huh?", InuYasha turned to see Kagome running up the hill towards him. "Ka...gome." he muttered in surprise.  
  
She came over and sat next to him. She looked over at him with a smile.  
  
InuYasha turned away. "Go away" he said quietly.  
  
Her smile faded a little.  
  
********************  
  
"Can you hear what they're saying?!" Snago whispered at Miroku loudly from behind the bush they were hiding in.  
  
"No, we are much to far away"  
  
"I can't see, I can't see" Shippo whined.  
  
"I wont let you see this one" Miroku said, pushing Shippo back down, "this one is too mature for you to watch. I have a strange feeling that the scene we're spying on wont be a happy ending"  
  
"Hey, but all the other one's we spied , I was able to see!" Shippo protested.  
  
"This one is different..." Sango muttered.  
  
"InuYasha" Kagome said warmly as she tried to look at his face. "Are you alright?" "HOW can you ask that?! And HOW can you still bear to be around me?! I put your life in danger TWICE!!!" InuYasha said angrily. ~I don't deserve your kindness~  
  
"It wasn't your fault" Kagome said quietly.  
  
"Keh, right....tell me, why isn't it my damn fault?! I was the one who went to protect Kikyo who wasn't in any danger, I was the one who hurt your shoulder and could have ripped you up. I DID IT ALL! How isn't it my fault again?"  
  
"You could have ripped me up...but you did not. It was not your fault, it was because you lost the tetsusaiga, and so you turned into a full Youkai, which you can't help. You have already chosen Kikyo to protect..and how would you have known that Kikyo wasn't in danger? It is a common instinct to go and protect the one you love...not me...But it's alright, I'm alive, aren't I?"  
  
"Kagome....." InuYasha said looking at her. ~You are strong....but Kikyo is so weak...though it doesn't seem like it these days...but, that's why..i thought...It's not as if I chose her because I loved her...I have chosen her, so it feels like my duty...but...I wish...WHY DID KIKYO HAVE TO COME VISIT THEN!!!~  
  
Kagome saw his fist tighten. Kagome put her hands over his hands. His fisted hands froze and slowly loosened.  
  
InuYasha felt his heart speeding when he had felt Kagome's warm hands holding his. He looked down at her in surprise.  
  
Kagome looked up at him, to see shock, ..pain, and...something else. But she couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
He held her hands.  
  
-----From above on a tree branch, Kikyo watched Kagome and InuYasha together. Kikyo tightely shut her eyes as a tear ran down her cheeks. She held her hands into a fist, "Kagome..WHY did you have to interfere?!" She looked down at InuYasha, ~InuYasha... I know you love me...YOU MUST! I don't want to love someone who does not return my love!~ Kikyo thought as her heart throbbed in pain. "InuYasha..." Kikyo whispered, as more tears ran down her cheeks, "InuYasha!"--  
  
"InuYasha!" a cold voice called at him.  
  
"Huh?" InuYasha looked up and saw Kikyo sitting on a tree branch looking down at them.  
  
"Kikyo..."  
  
Kagome quickly stood up and walked away.  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha called as he was about to go after her.  
  
"InuYasha" the voice called at him again.  
  
"Kagome...." InuYasha whispered.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kikyo cried as she jumped off the branch and more tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"I thought you loved me! You said that you'd never betray me!" Kikyo cried as she fell to the ground and started to weep.  
  
InuYasha stared down at Kikyo in surprise. ~I...have never saw Kikyo cry before. Dammit! Why is it ME that always makes people cry!~  
  
"I'm letting you go InuYasha.....I WILL NOT FORCE YOU TO CHOSE ME! I love you InuYasha...but...." Kikyo cried, but tried to regain her calmness.  
  
~No....if I let you go....you'll be in danger...no....I will not put anymore people I care for in danger. I lost you once, I won't lose you again~ InuYasha thought as he crouched down near Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo...I chose you....I'm sorry...I just...Kikyo..." InuYasha looked at Kikyo. ~Kikyo...don't cry~  
  
Kikyo looked up, her eyes blurry from tears. "InuYasha...!" she cried as she flung herself in front of him as an arrow hit her.  
  
InuYasha looked in surprise at Kikyo who was lying on the grass with and arrow pierced through her arms in front of him. InuYasha looked at the person who shot it.  
  
"NARAKU!" InuYasha shouted.  
  
Naraku fell back and stumbled away. ~I'm such a fool~ he said as a pain throbbed inside him. ~I felt such powerful emotion when I saw InuYasha with Kikyo, that I revealed my true form in order to kill InuYasha, but instead I shot Kikyo. That fool. ONIGUMO! Because of your damn emotions for that bitch, Kikyo, I have a weakness! At least I did not kill her, if I had, Onigumo would have tried to kill me. I shall give Kikyo some more soul so this pain inside me will disappear.~  
  
InuYasha watched as the dead souls that had left through Kikyo's wounded arm came back into her.  
  
~How did she get the souls back?~ InuYasha thought.  
  
"Kikyo....you saved me" InuYasha said, holding Kikyo in his arms.  
  
"I knew I wouldn't die...since I am already dead. But it would be better to stand the pain of being hurt then you..."Kikyo said weakly.  
  
InuYasha caught a glimpse of Kagome who was staring at them. ~Kagome...~  
  
"InuYasha, put me down" Kikyo asked, seeing his wounds. "I know that you are hurt" She added, looking up at his blank face.  
  
~Kagome...~ InuYasha said in his mind.  
  
*********************** Kagome walked down the hill with a sad smile. ~I'm glad....I guess Kikyo really does love InuYasha....~  
  
-------- ~Her mind is too damn pure....which means that she must have strong powers....powers enough to defeat me...At least the wound I gave her is not completely healed, I'll know where she is for a little more while.~ Naraku thought. ~Kikyo....she looks so much like Kikyo....each time I think of Kikyo and InuYasha together...I feel such hatred for InuYasha...~ ------- ----  
  
Kagome entered Kaede's hut. Kaede looked at Kagome and told her that she was going out to tend to the field.  
  
~Where's Sango, Miroku, and Shippo?~ Kagome thought as she saw Kirara fast asleep. ~It's still early in the morning. I wonder where they have gone?~  
  
************************  
  
"That InuYasha...." Sango hissed as they walked down the road towards the river.  
  
"He is officially a two timer" Shippo muttered.  
  
"I never actually thought that Kikyo loved InuYasha...." Miroku said.  
  
"You think nicely of that bitch!" Sango yelled.  
  
"But....i do hate her....but the only reason for that is because she is Kagome's rival. But other then that....she has done nothing wrong than loving InuYasha...." Miroku said.  
  
"YOU are impossible" Sango said and walked ahead of them to the river where she sat beside the river and sulked, "Poor dear Kagome. Tell me why I shouldn't go comfort her?!"  
  
"She needs time to herself to think" Miroku said, "If she does not, she'll never get over him"  
  
Sango sadly nodded.  
  
********************  
  
Kagome finished packing her stuff and looked around the lonely hut. Kirara woke up and jumped out of the window to go out in search of Shippo.  
  
~Everyone has someone here....Shippo and Kikrara, Sango and Miroku, InuYasha.....and Kikyo. I have....no one ....~ Kagome thought sadly. Kagome sadly smiled, "I hope InuYasha will be happy....it's better if I left"  
  
She picked up her yellow bag and left the hut.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha called as he entered the hut. The hut only echoed his voice. The hut was completely empty of Kagome's belonging. He looked around again more desperately, "Kagome!"  
  
~No.....she's left......forever~ 


	15. Love hurts

**~~ Hi, hope you like this chapter and REVIEW. I'm losing hope....I need more reviews!!!!! Haha, anyway, thnx to the people who did review ^^ I'll continue to write the chapters as best as I can .I'm having some problem of thinking of how to make it more fluffy...~~**  
  
correction: Sango's pet's name is Kilala not Kirara  
  
===========Chapter Fifteen============  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha called as he entered the hut. The hut only echoed his voice. The room was completely empty of Kagome's belonging. He looked around again more desperately, "Kagome!"  
  
~No.....she's left......forever~  
  
InuYasha tightly held the Jewel shard that hung on the necklace Kagome gave him.  
  
~She can't come back...I have both the necklace and the jar that contains the Jewel Shards...And I can't force her to come back..She doesn't want to come back...And she'll be in danger if she comes back....~  
  
"Kagome!!!!"  
  
***********************  
  
"InuYasha...", Kagome sighed as she fell back on her bad. The sun shone brightly into her room. She saw something glittering under the far corner of her desk.  
  
"Eh?", Kagome got off her bed and crawled under her desk to see what it was.  
  
"Huh...it's a Jewel shard?! But....but....how can this....oh..."  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Kagome was fast asleep in her bed when the wind strongly blew into her room, knocking the small jar that contained the jewel shards smashing to the ground.  
  
*Yawn* "I forgot to close that window again" Kagome muttered sleepily as she took another jar from her desk, and closed the window. She sat on the ground and felt for the shards. *Yawn * "So tired"  
  
Kagome felt around the floor where the glass jar had shattered. "I think that's all" she muttered as she dusted the glass bits off her hands into the garbage.  
  
"I don't feel anymore Jewel Shards....so tired", Kagome put the jar on top of her table and went back to bed.  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
~I must have missed this one....~ Kagome thought, looking down at the small shard fragment ~This means...that I'm able to return to the Feudal era....NO~ Kagome thought as she shook her head. ~I can't go back...again...I can't bare to see InuYasha and Kikyo together..I just can't. And anyway, I'll be interfering between Kikyo and InuYasha. Kikyo clearly doesn't want me around. Kagome BAKA, don't you want InuYasha to be happy? By going.....i'm just hurting myself, trying to change the truth......that InuYasha will never love me, even a little as he does Kikyo....~  
  
Kagome sighed and held the Jewel fragment tightly in her hands, "but I have to return this somehow...."  
  
****************  
  
Sango, Miroku, Kilala and Shippo returned in the afternoon from their outing.  
  
"I hope Kagome is feeling better..." Sango sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, she will be" Miroku replied.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, poor, poor Kagome" Shippo said with a sad sigh.  
  
They all halted when they entered the hut. Then Kaede entered the hut from her days work on the field and also halted behind them.  
  
They scanned the room to see InuYasha leaning against the wall, and staring down at the shikon jewel that hung on a necklace.  
  
"K..Kagome's yellow bag..." Shippo said, "IS GONE!!!"  
  
"Baka!!!" Sango yelled, not at InuYasha, but at Miroku. "If we had come when I said we should, she would never have left!!! Baka, Baka, Baka!!!!!"  
  
Miroku continued to stare at InuYasha. "InuYasha....how did you get that necklace. Was it not in Kagome's possession?"  
  
"InuYasha, don't tell me you stole it from her?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Keh, shutup Kaede-baba you old hag. Why would I do that. She jus gave it to me and said she wanted to leave" InuYasha murmured. (-baba means old grandma in a rude way, n I'm not sure how its supposed to be spelled)  
  
"You stupid - two-timing - dog!!" Miroku said hitting InuYasha on the head with his staff.  
  
"Stop that you asshole!" InuYasha growled moving away. "Why the hell do I end up as the fuckin bad guy! You guys never....Keh, whatever"  
  
"You just always have to leave Kagome all alone when Kikyo shows up, don't you?!" Shippo asked angrily.  
  
InuYasha's face darkened, "N how did you know that happened today?!!!!"  
  
"Yikes!", Shippo ran behind Sango.  
  
Miroku sighed, "you're also doing this to protect her, aren't you?"  
  
InuYasha jumped back, "Wh-why the hell would you say that?!"  
  
"You wouldn't let your jewel detector go so easily without a good reason" Miroku said.  
  
"The way you try to protect her, again proves that you are the stupidest of stupids" Kaede said.  
  
"Keh, whatever" InuYasha muttered as he walked to the door of the hut. "You guys don't know shit of why I had to let Kagome go" he muttered and left outside.  
  
Everyone stood frozen.  
  
~He would never let an insult go that easily~ Kaede thought.  
  
~I think I was being too tough on him...we judged him too easily..~ Miroku thought.  
  
~Maybe we don't know anything about the reason Kagome left...InuYasha looked....so sad~  
  
All of them seemed to have understood their mistake except Kilala and Shippo.  
  
Kilala - "Meaow...Meaow"  
  
"InuYasha is a baka, baka, baka. I detest InuYasha. I bet he forced Kagome to leave and took the Jewel Shards...." Shippo hissed.  
  
*************************  
  
"Kagome...." InuYasha murmured as he looked down the well. "I hope...this was for the best...."  
  
InuYasha sat and leaned against the well. "She's gone forever....and we separated on such bad terms!"  
  
Kagome standing there and sadly watching him, with him holding the wounded Kikyo warmly in his arms flashed through his mind.  
  
InuYasha painfully sighed and looked down the well.  
  
Memories of Kagome flashed through his mind. He closed his eyes, remembering the time when he held Kagome in his arms. "Kagome.."  
  
~Why the hell am I sulking like this....i can go see her right now. All I have to do is jump into that damn well....~ InuYasha shook the thought out of his mind. ~When did I start to care for her this much....~ InuYasha stood and looked down the well. ~I wonder what she's doing right now.....~  
  
"Keh" InuYasha sadly smiled, remembering the times they fought over such little things. And, remembering the time when she would stay by his side in trouble. "She never would leave me..."  
  
InuYasha sighed loudly and sat back down against the well, trying to forget about Kagome.  
  
*****************************  
  
Kagome arrived home from school, she hadn't been able to concentrate for the whole time in class or when she was with her friends. All she could think about was InuYasha.  
  
Kagome sat and ate her dinner, her face dark with sadness. The dinner table was silent. Her mother, brother and grandfather continued to sneak glances at her.  
  
Kagome went straight to her room after dinner and taking a bath. The day was getting darker by the day.  
  
Kagome sat at the edge of her bed. A tear ran down her cheeks, she fell back into bed and pressed her face into the pillow and wept, her crying muffled by the pillow.  
  
~InuYasha....Why does love hurt so much~ Kagome painfully thought.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"I'm letting you go InuYasha.....I WILL NOT FORCE YOU TO CHOSE ME! I love you InuYasha...but...." Kikyo cried.  
  
"Kikyo...I chose you....I'm sorry...I just...Kikyo..." InuYasha looked at Kikyo  
  
Kikyo looked up, her eyes blurry from tears. "InuYasha...!" she cried as she flung herself in front of him as an arrow hit her.  
  
"Kikyo!....you saved me" InuYasha said, holding Kikyo in his arms.  
  
"I knew I wouldn't die...since I am already dead. But it would be better to stand the pain of being hurt then you..."Kikyo said weakly.  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
Kagome tightly closed her eyes. "InuYasha....why do I have to love you so much....baka, Im such a BAKA!!! I knew he had chosen from the beginning...~  
  
Kagome's mother looked at her daughter and sadly shook her head and quietly shut the door.  
  
**********************  
  
He looked at her, she lay lifeless on the ground with blood all over her. Kagome was dead. InuYasha looked down at his hands to see blood....her blood. He tried to wash the blood off, but it wouldn't. "KAGOME!!!". He looked at himself in the river that had turned red from her blood. His eyes were red and evil. "I'm a full youkai...I killed.....Kagome"  
  
InuYasha woke up by feeling rain drops falling on him. He felt himself sweating all over. Helooked down at his hands, shaking a little from the dream. ~It was just a dream...I'm NEVER bringing her back here....never~  
  
InuYasha stood up and saw that he had fallen asleep beside the well. He headed towards Kaede's hut. As he was walking in the pouring rain, he saw a blurry figure sitting on the hill. Through the rain it looked like Kagome.  
  
~Kagome!!~ InuYasha thought as he ran towards the figure, his heart pounding. He reached the figure,  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
"I saw you asleep there, I was worried for you, so I decided to wait until you woke. Now that you are awake, I must leave back to my village. There are wounded people there waiting for me" Kikyo said as she kissed InuYasha on the cheeks and left.  
  
"Kagome...Kikyo...." InuYasha whispered as he watched her leave. His heart felt strongly disappointed. But then realized that Kikyo had kissed him freely..And also felt as if his heart would rip out from the dissapointment of the figure not being Kagome.  
  
He walked back into the hut all soaked. Everyone stared at him.  
  
"He looks so depressed" Sango said.  
  
"He's been out all day near that well, I saw him" Shippo whispered.  
  
"This is what he chose, by choosing Kikyo, he chose to lose Kagome" Miroku said.  
  
InuYasha heard what Miroku had said.  
  
He sat and leaned against the wall.  
  
"This is what he chose, by choosing Kikyo, he chose to lose Kagome", Miroku's voice continued to echo in his mind.  
  
~So....this is what I chose. To never see Kagome again..in order to be with Kikyo.....this is all friggin unfair to me  
  
"Poor Kagome" InuYasha heard Miroku say, "if she had loved him, she must have loved him a lot to let him go to Kikyo"  
  
"Keh", InuYasha stood and left the room. ~Kagome doesn't love me...~  
  
********************  
  
"Damn it...she's gone..." Kikyo muttered stabding in the rain and looking at the well. "I need her to get my soul back"  
  
"You will" said a cold voice behind her. Kikyo turned around to see Naraku.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Kikyo calmly asked.  
  
"I know something that no one knows. She has a wound caused by me, so when she found a Shikon Jewel missing from someplace that she was supposed to return, I sensed it. She still has a Shikon Jewel left. She will come back to return it...."  
  
********************  
  
A week had passed. Kagome continued to go visit the well, unsure whether to go back to the Feudal era for the last time and return the Shard. But, later, on the second thought, she chickened out.  
  
~I cant bare to see InuYasha' s face again. He will make me want to stay.....and my heart will once again be broken...no, my heart can't break anymore. It is already shattered to pieces.....~  
  
Her mother observed her day by day, seeing her go to the well, then leaving it with sadness.  
  
She saw her daughter look at the Shikon shard. ~What's going on? But whatever it is, it must have to do with InuYasha. Kagome must have finally realized that she was in love with him....I must make her go back to the Feudal era. I cannot bear to see her sulk like this forever. She must deal with it, and fix it~  
  
Late that night, Kagome's mother went up to Kagome's room to see her lying on her bed looking sad.  
  
"Kagome" her mother whispered.  
  
Kagome shot out of bed, "Oh it's you"  
  
" I want to talk to you" her mother said, sitting next to Kagome.  
  
"Yah...."  
  
"You should go back to InuYasha's time...you must fix whatever problem is going on between the two of you"  
  
"It is not something I can fix"  
  
"The if you intend to stay away forever.....you must return the shard back" she said seriously.  
  
"I......can't bear to see him"  
  
"Why do you need to see him? Just look for one of your other friends and give it to them"  
  
Kagome looked away, "Oh....."  
  
~And then I'd never see him again...is it worse to have a shattered heart and be in pain from seeing him with Kikyo day by day, or the pain of never being able to see him......~ Kagome thought.  
  
Kagome's mom quietly left the room. ~She needs time to decide....I hope she will make the right decision~  
  
************************ Sango and Miroku watched InuYasha from a distance. InuYasha sat on a tree branch leaning against the bark and watching the stars shining above in the silky night sky.  
  
"He must care for her, Miroku" Sango said quietly.  
  
"I know....."  
  
"Kagome loves him....doesn't she? From the way she looks at him sometimes...loves written all over her face"  
  
"Of course she loves him, now that I think of it...."  
  
"Why does love have to be this painful? I had once believed it would bring joy....but seeing Kagome, and from my own experience which isn't as bad as Kagome's, it hurts"  
  
Miroku's face darkened. "You love someone....I....in love like Kagome is with InuYasha?"  
  
~Yes, in a way.....with you...~ Sango thought.  
  
"Huh?". Sango turned and looked at Miroku. ~Why does he look so...strange all of a sudden~  
  
~Why does Sango loving someone else bother me like this...~ Miroku thought.  
  
~Why do I love a pervert......just like Kagome who loves someone who loves another. Why did love match us up with people who are so opposite from the person we wished to fall in love with.....~  
  
"Love is strange......" Miroku said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When you fall in love with the person you least expect to fall in love with" Miroku said, looking down at the grass.  
  
~He must know this truth from experience...~ Sanog sadly thought.  
  
"How could you know, you don't know the truth. You're probably in love with every pretty lady that passes you by" Sango said bitterly.  
  
Miroku held her hands.  
  
Sango gasped a little.  
  
"That's not true..." Miroku said and looked at her, giving her a little sad smile. "I can't help my nature over how I act to ladies......but when it comes to loving someone. Its is completely different"  
  
Sango looked away to hide her blush. She looked back at Miroku a few minutes later and pulled her hands out of his grasp.  
  
"Miroku-sama...we must do something about Kagome and InuYasha...we can't just.....leave them as they are...." Sango begged.  
  
Miroku looked at her seriously and nodded.  
  
***********************  
  
InuYasha sat on the branch of a tree and looked out at the night sky. He held the Shikon shard that was once in Kagome's possession, he could feel apart of her, the Shikon that hung on the necklace brought so many memories of her.  
  
~The thought of you is driving me crazy. I feel so bad for letting you go....~  
  
"Kagome....baka...." InuYasha pulled the necklace bitterly off his neck, breaking the chain. He held it tightly and tried to through it away, but he couldn't let go.  
  
"With this shard, it brought so much pain to me....it ripped me and Kikyo away.....and it brought Kagome....and its once again torn up my heart....but I don't regret it.....I'd rather live with a torn heart with the memories of Kagome than not having known her at all....For once, this damn shard has done me some good I guess..."  
  
~Kagome......why did you have to become so important to me.....you make all my feelings so confused now....my heart aches when I think of you...you're driving me DAMN MAD!!!!!!!!!! I....can't think straight any longer~  
  
InuYasha leaned back and closed his eyes, letting out a heavy sigh.  
  
~You wanted to stay here, didn't you......Kagome. To stay here with Sango and them......who you care for so much.....but you left....because of me, so that I'd be happy with Kikyo.....and I made you leave because I was scared that I might hurt you by my full youkai form.....~ he sadly looked up at the sky,  
  
~Kagome......i don't understand you. You do so much for us.....me, but you don't ask for anything back......~  
  
~I wish I could care for Kikyo alone....but I can't....Kikyo....~ InuYasha thought guiltily, ~sorry....~  
  
Kikyo moving in front of him, the arrow that was meant to pierce him, piercing into her flesh... flashed through his mind. The look of pain Kikyo had gave him made his heart bleed.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"I'm letting you go InuYasha.....I WILL NOT FORCE YOU TO CHOSE ME! I love you InuYasha...but...." Kikyo cried.  
  
"Kikyo...I chose you....I'm sorry...I just...Kikyo..." InuYasha looked at Kikyo  
  
Kikyo looked up, her eyes blurry from tears. "InuYasha...!" she cried as she flung herself in front of him as an arrow hit her.  
  
"Kikyo!!!!!!!...you saved me" InuYasha said, holding Kikyo in his arms.  
  
"I knew I wouldn't die...since I am already dead. But it would be better to stand the pain of being hurt then you..."Kikyo said weakly.  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
InuYasha felt his eyes moist, and he gripped his hands tightly into a fist.  
  
"KIKYO" he said painfully, "You didn't have to do that...."  
  
~You're so weak, that arrow could have killed you..... I CAN'T bear to loose you again! And.... I already owe you my life.... I don't want to owe you anymore things....~  
  
"Kikyo......I swear, I'll kill Naraku for you...."  
  
************************  
  
Kagome looked down at the well. ~I'd have to go there sooner or later....~  
  
She held the Shikon jewel tightly in her hands and jumped in the well.  
  
Kagome reached the Feudal era. She looked around to see if Sango, Miroku....any of her other friends except InuYasha could be seen.  
  
~They're probably in the hut...~Kagome thought as she headed that way.  
  
She peeked into the hut and saw Miroku and InuYasha sitting together and talking of something.  
  
~I wonder....what they're talking about....they look so serious. Huh? I heard my name....~  
  
"WHY can't you bring Kagome BACK?!" Kagome heard Miroku ask angrily.  
  
InuYasha looked away.  
  
"Because, I chose Kikyo, if Kagome being here means that I'll lose Kikyo....then she can't stay......." 


	16. Attack reflected

**~~HI PPL!!!! How is my chapters so far???? REVIEW!!!! For now my chapters gunu have to have Kikyo n InuYasha in love n all....but don't worry. I'm a InuYasha/Kagome fan....DON'T WORRY. But...just because I'm an InuYasha/Kagome fan, doesn't mean I'll make InuYasha choose Kagome. Nor will I say that InuYasha will chose Kagome...You're just gunu have to read and find out!!! Hey....I was wondering how long you want me to keep on going writing this Fic? I think I'm gunu make this InuYasha story long...~  
  
==========Chapter sixteen============  
  
"Because, I chose Kikyo, if Kagome being here means that I'll lose Kikyo....then she can't stay......."  
  
"So....I see....Kikyo means more to you than Kagome...."  
  
"NO.....!" InuYasha looked away. ~This is for the best for both of them....it's not that I cared for Kikyo more that I sent her away....~  
  
"Kagome's in danger if she stays....and Kikyo will leave my protection and be in danger, if Kagome stays....then Kikyo....I can't lose Kikro again, Miroku.....I just can't"  
  
Miroku didn't say anything.  
  
"Anywase, even..." InuYasha stopped talking and stood up and started to look around the room.  
  
"InuYasha-sama, what is it?"  
  
InuYasha did not reply.  
  
Kagome secretly walked up to the entrance of the hut and placed the jar that contained her last Shikon Shards in front of it.  
  
Kagome sadly smiled.  
  
~So, this is good bye~ Kagome turned and walked into the valley, the tall grass brushing against her as the strong wind blew. She looked up at the starry night sky. ~Who do I think I am, trying to change the truth, trying to change someone's fate...InuYasha will forever love Kikyo..Yah, I guess he does care for me..Hm, am I turning into such a selfish girl, wanting more then he can give.... But....I can't help but love InuYasha...."  
  
The wind blew strongly, only the sound of the grass brushing against each other, and the sound of the trees rustling in the wind could be heard. Kagome sighed as a tear ran down her cheeks. ~I'll leave and will never come back, I'll get over him..~  
  
Kagome stopped walking and continued to stare up at the stars.  
  
"But I don't ...want to leave InuYasha" she whispered. Suddenly, the cold voice of Naraku echoed in her mined as she felt the sharp pain in her neck again.  
  
"Your feelings shall never die away, it will only eat you up until you have nothing left in you. Ha ha, while you are sulking away, InuYasha will be happy with Kikyo, raising children's, while you turn into an old hag. He won't even know you exist... Hm, a tragic story. So sad. I bet you do hate him now" echoed a cold voice  
  
"He loves Kikyo with all his heart, he has no room to care for you in the way you want. First love can never be forgotten....." echoed the voice again.  
  
"Kikyo....I still care for you, I'll care for you forever.....and I haven't lived a day when I forgot about you. You're imprinted on my heart. I'll never let you go again!" echoed InuYasha' s voice.  
  
~NO, not this again....~ Kagome thought as she clutched her ears.  
  
********************  
  
Naraku looked at the mirror Kana was holding up for him, showing Kagome suffering. "I was finally able to get into that damn mind of hers. It's so easy when she's depressed."Naraku muttered. A scene of InuYasha holding Kikyo in his arms flashed through his mind.  
~That damn InuYasha....I shall torture him as he's torturing me. Making me feel the human heart~  
Naraku look down at the black Shikon jewel shard he had. ~I have more then InuYasha..I have half of the whole. He has a little less then a half...I'll beat him and retrieve all the shards and kill him then. But until then....I'll torture him....And that girl, Kagome....with that wound I gave her, she'll be able to sense my presence by the increasing pain in her wound...I have to watch out now...~  
  
"Kagura, you and your sister, Kana, do me a favor...." Naraku said coolly.  
  
********************  
  
InuYasha looked around the room.  
  
"InuYasha, what's wrong with you?! You going mad?!" Miroku asked as he stared at InuYasha who was searching for something desperately.  
  
"I smelt her...I swear I did"  
  
"Her....?"  
  
"KAGOME! She was here! I caught her scent...and she's the only one who has that scent!"  
  
"InuYasha...?" Miroku looked at InuYasha as if he were going mad.  
  
InuYasha leaned back against the wall.  
  
"I thought she came back...." InuYasha said quietly.  
  
"How, she does not even posses the Shikon jewels anymore to come back....why, do you want her to come back?"  
  
InuYasha looked away.  
  
"I'd be asking to much of her if I asked for her to come back"  
  
"If she were to stay, would you let her....with you and Kikyo's situation and all?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Keh...."  
  
"Why would Kikyo get jealous if she knows you love her and not Kagome?"  
  
"Mind your own business monk" InuYasha muttered as he walked towards the door.  
  
"You can't just ignore your feelings, InuYasha, for the sake of Kikyo.....Kagome would want to stay, no matter what. By the way you try to protect her, you're hurting both yourself and Kagome"  
  
"I CAN'T! WHAT OTHER WAY DO I HAVE?!"  
  
"You must find that out yourself" Miroku said.  
  
"Keh..." InuYasha walked out and felt something shining near his foot. He picked the jar up. ~A shikon fragment....in one of Kagome's bottle....~  
  
"Kagome....."  
  
InuYasha followed her scent into the valley. ~I hope I'm not too late...~  
  
"KAGOME!" he yelled, but his voice was muffled by the loud wind.  
  
InuYasha ran through the grass searching for her, ~Kagome...she's come....just to return a fragment she must have accidentally lost from before..~ InuYasha looked around, and finally found her, standing in the middle of the valley, staring up at the stars.  
  
InuYasha froze, his heart racing. InuYasha finally gained control over himself and walked towards her. She heard someone approaching her, she turned around in shock. She stared at him in shock.  
  
~Kagome is....crying...~ InuYasha thought, seeing her cheeks streaming with tears, and her tearful eyes glittering in the moonlight.  
  
"Kagome...."  
  
Kagome quickly turned her back to him and stared down at the grass, unable to hide her tears away since she could not stop, tears caused by the thought of InuYasha and from the pain in her nack. InuYasha walked close up to her,  
  
"Kagome...."  
  
"Why are you here InuYasha..." Kagome asked quietly.  
  
"I...wanted to see you...."  
  
Kagome looked up, "me?"  
  
InuYasha suddenly took her in his arms and held her tight, as if she were just a dream that would disappear come morning.  
  
"Stay, Kagome. Please...."  
  
Silence  
  
"...But...Kikyo"  
  
InuYasha shut his eyes tightly.  
  
"Kagome..I DON'T CARE!" InuYasha said, ~I hope Kikyo will understand~  
  
"Huh..." ,InuYasha felt Kagome slipping out of his arms. He let go of her, as she collapsed to the ground.  
  
She lay curled up on the ground, tightly pressing against the wound on her neck as the pain grew worse.  
  
"He's....coming...and...I feel...the shards....they're near" Kagome said in pain.  
  
InuYasha dropped to the ground and saw blood dripping down her neck.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!" InuYasha cried as he touched her blood, hoping desperately that it was not real...."  
  
What are you saying. Are you alright?!" InuYasha looked worriedly down at her.  
  
"Naraku...."  
  
InuYasha took off his red Haori and wrapped it around Kagome.(His Haori is a robe but works as an armor...kinda..)  
  
InuYasha stood up and took out his Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Kagome, stay down. I don't want you to get hurt" InuYasha said, standing protectively in front of her.  
  
A large flying feather landed on the ground as Kagura and Kana got off. The feather disappeared in a poof.  
  
InuYasha looked at Kagura who was holding her fan and looking at him coldly, and then at the little girl, Kana, who was (as usual) dressed in white and had white hair..and looked as if she were lifeless. She stood staring at him, and holding the mirror in her hands.  
  
~That damn mirror~ InuYasha thought.  
  
"We have not come to fight....all we want is that Kagome girl" Kagura said.  
  
"And why the hell would I hand her over to you freak" InuYasha growled angrily.  
  
"Because, with her around, we'll be having some difficulty, and same with you. We need to get rid of her...." Kagura said, ~or as Naraku said, "To use her" ~  
  
"I don't give a damn!" InuYasha angrily replied. ~Are these the people who did this to you Kagome?~ InuYasha thought.  
  
"Hm, as you wish" said Kagura as she waved her fan in the air as many sharp glowing knife objects headed towards him. InuYasha used his sword to shield himself and Kagome. Kagura did it many more times as some hit InuYasha, ripping into his white robe (what he wears under his Haori) as it slowly soaked into red. InuYasha lifted his Tetsusaiga high in the air, "KAZA NO KIZA!" he yelled as he struck the ground. Bright yellow lights ripped through the ground and headed straight to Kagura and Kana.  
  
~Damn...will Kana be able to reflect the Kaza no kiza as well?~ InuYasha thought.  
  
Kana stepped in front of the Kaza no Kiza, it hit her mirror and reflected off, headed straight for InuYasha and Kagome.  
  
"So strong" Kana said lifelessly.  
  
InuYasha quickly pick Kagome up and jumped into the air. He landed back on the ground and lay the Kagome down. She had her eyes tightly shut as she still tightly pressed her hands against her wound.  
  
"Kagome.."InuYasha said worriedly. He saw in relief as Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo came running.  
  
"We heard a lot of noise, so we came to check it out..." Sango stopped talking seeing Kagome lying on the ground with blood on her neck.  
  
"Wha....." Miroku was cut off by InuYasha.  
  
"Just protect her! I'll tell ya what happened later"  
  
"Hai" Sango said.  
  
"I'll help you InuYasha" Miroku said, holding his rosary, "I'll suck them up"  
  
"No" InuYasha said seriously, "These are Naraku's Youkai, it means that Naraku has his poisonous bees around here. You'll dye if you suck more up"  
  
"I WONT DIE!" Miroku protested loudly.  
  
"WELL YOU'LL END UP SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" InuYasha yelled back.  
  
InuYasha turned back to Kagura and Kana.  
  
~How am I supposed to get rid of these assholes....I wasn't able to do it last time..~ InuYasha thought. ~Maybe if I do the Kaza no Kiza a few more times, Kana that little brat will get tired. She already had trouble reflecting this attack~  
  
"KAZA NO KIZA!!!!!!" InuYasha yelled as he struck the ground, the yellow light flashing towards Kana.  
  
Kagura evilly chuckled. She got a big fragment of the Shikon jewel shard and pierced it into Kana's neck.  
  
Kana's eyes went wide in pain, but she did not cry or move. Her mirror started to glow, the Kaza no Kiza hit the mirror, but disappeared into it.  
  
"Eh?" InuYasha looked at the mirror. "I'll try it again!".  
  
He did, and then tried three more times, but it continued to be absorbed .  
  
~She doesn't even look tired!~ InuYasha thought in confusion.  
  
"InuYasha...Kana...has a Shikon ...jewel shard" Kagome said weakly.  
  
"Damn" InuYasha murmured.  
  
"Hahaha!" Kagura evilly laughed. "You FOOL! Kana has a big Shikon fragment inserted in her, her powers are more advanced. She has collected all your five Tetsusaiga attacks...meaning she will attack you with it combined!"  
  
Kana directed the mirror at InuYasha who looked shocked.  
  
"GET KAGOME OUT!!!!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
A big flash of bright light came out of the mirror and ripped through the ground as the earth trembled and large pieces of earth flew in all directions and headed straight for InuYasha..... 


	17. Kagura and Kanna captures Kagome

**~~ Hi Ppl.....review, review, review ^^.~~**  
  
=========Chapter seventeen============  
  
"GET KAGOME OUT!!!!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
A big flash of bright light came out of the mirror and ripped through the ground as the earth trembled and large pieces of earth flew in all directions and headed straight for InuYasha.....  
  
Before he could have a chance to run the attack hit him.  
  
Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala watched in horror as InuYasha was consumed in the big flash of light as it hit him. The light slowly started to die away.  
  
"Finally, we have rid InuYasha....he was so annoying" Kagura laughed, "Naraku will be very pleased"  
  
Kagura stopped laughing seeing InuYasha still alive. ~He made a......barrier~  
  
InuYasha was kneeling on the ground, his clothing all tattered and burned. He used his Tetsusaiga to try to get up, but he couldn't.  
  
~The attack was so strong.....and the barrier broke right after the attack died down a bit......and I'm wounded from this, if I hadn't made that barrier with the sheath of my Tetsusaiga....I'd be dead by now......~ InuYasha thought as he tried again to stand up. He stood, leaning on his sword. ~I can't use any more attacks.....~  
  
InuYasha glanced over at Kagome who still looked in much pain.  
  
~What am I supposed to do now.....It's impossible to try to attack them....and now, it would be mad to try and attack them with my Tetsusaiga attack.....Damn this shit!~ InuYasha growled and ran at Kagura.  
  
"Seriously InuYasha, all we want is the girl. Hand her over and we'll leave you and your friends......"Kagura said, "Fine, you asked for it. I'll just have to kill you all then take her" Kagura waved her fan in the air.  
  
"NO ONE"S TAKING HER!!!!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
A powerful wind blew from Kagura. InuYasha used his sword to cut through it, but it became even stronger. Big sharp rocks smashed into him. InuYasha's foot slowly began to slide back from the pressure of the wind.  
  
"Just give it up and die InuYasha!" Kagura yelled.  
  
~No.....if I were to die.....then Kagome...~  
  
InuYasha saw himself getting closer to Kagura. "Damn, I wont be able to reach her...if only I could use my Kaza no Kiza......damn it, I will!"  
  
InuYasha used all his might to lift his sword, as he fell back a little.  
  
"KAZA NO KIZA!" he yelled as the big yellow beam of light ripped towards Kagura.  
  
Kagura stood in shock at the attack coming towards her, ~But how.....could he have done it in the middle of my wind attack.......? He seemed so weak just a minuet ago.....~  
  
Before she could reach out for Kana, InuYasha's attack hit her.  
  
InuYasha watched the figure in the yellow flash of light. She jumped out, looking all tattered, burned and bruised.  
  
"Ha, you think you can destroy Naraku's youkais THAT easily?!" she yelled. Suddenly the earth started to tremble. InuYasha stood, looking even more weak and wounded then before. InuYasha could see a large, green, fat and ugly looking thing coming towards them with a thick chain swinging in the air. It had no hair, and no nose, with only one eye. One of its ear looked like a big human ear, the other looked like a rabbits ear.  
  
It now stood in front of InuYasha. Looking down at him, "Naraku asked me to get rid of THIS speck? He could have asked someone less powerful" it said, the earth trembling at the loud voice.  
  
"Watch what you say.....whatever you are. Keh, what the hell are you anyway?!" InuYasha asked. ~Damn, damn, damn, I'm losing my strength and this thing just HAD to show up~  
  
"I'm a youkai!!!!"  
  
"A youkai? You? You look like a friggin demented piece of shit" InuYasha said.  
  
"You may be puny, but you're really annoying!!!!!" the demon said. It swung the chain at InuYasha, who jumped away and fell on the ground.  
  
~Damn, I'm seriously losing all my strength~ InuYasha thought as he got back up.  
  
The demon swung the chain at him again, but InuYasha got away. InuYasha ran towards the demon and caught off it's right hand, unable to cut off the one that held the chain since it was swinging in the air.  
  
"GAHHHHHH" the monster cried in pain as blood gushed out.  
  
"Heh heh heh. How'd ya like that...." InuYasha didn't see the fist that was coming towards him. It was as if InuYasha had been punched by a big boulder.  
  
InuYasha flew in the air and smashed into the ground.  
  
"That's what happens when you don't pay attention!" the demon said angrily. He swung the chain into the air, and smashed it into InuYasha. He raised the heavy chain again, ready to swing it down on InuYasha, when Sango's boomerang made the chain fall to the ground not that far away.  
  
"YOU SHOULD"VE DONE THAT EARLIER!!!!!!" InuYasha yelled in annoyance.  
  
"Have you never heard of THATNK YOU'S?!!!!!!" Sango yelled back.  
  
Suddenly a demon headed towards Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala and Kagome.  
  
Sango looked at the dragon. "Kilala! Get Kagome to the other side!"  
  
Kilala took hold of Kagome's shirt with its teeth and went where Sango told her to go.  
  
"KILALA!!!!!!" Sango yelled, "GENTLY!!!!!"  
  
The dragon got its tale and sweeped it across the floor, knocking Sango and Miroku to the ground. Shippo, on the other hand, was scurrying towards Kilala.  
  
"AHHHHHHH" Shippo screamed as he ran to them in fright.  
  
Sango threw her boomerang. The dragon ducked.  
  
"Hehehe" it growled a laugh. But from behind, the boomerang had turned and headed back towards the dragon. "You thought that you could get me with that?!"  
  
"It's a boomerang, you dumb ass, it swishes away, and always comes back" Sango said bitterly.  
  
"Eh?!" the dragon turned and was hit hard in the face, and fell to the ground. Miroku jumped into the air, intending to knock the dragon out, but it swung it's thick tail again, hitting Miroku hard on the stomach.  
  
"Miroku- sama!" Sango cried, as she ran over to him. He unsteadily stood up and took out a charm.  
  
"heh, I'll get you this time" Miroku said as he ran towards the dragon. Before it could hit him again, he ran under the dragons leg and jumped on its back and threw the charm on him. Miroku hit the charm with his staff as blue electrical light flashed in the air.  
  
"GAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" the dragon cried as it blew fire onto Sango.  
  
"SANGO!" Miroku yelled as he jumped off his back and headed towards Sango who had protected herself with her boomerang.  
  
"You allright?!" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yah" she replied. She looked at the dragon angrily "TAKE THIS!" Sango yelled as she through her boomerang again, but this time, out of no where, Kana appeared. The boomerang reflected off her mirror and headed twice as powerfully at Sango and Miroku.  
  
Sango pushed Miroku out of the way, ~not again! KANA!!!~ (This happened before in the InuYasha episode)  
  
It hit Sango and she went flying into the air and landed on the ground with a thud.  
  
Miroku ran to her, she was in great pain.  
  
"SANGO!!!!!"  
  
"Miroku.....sama.....protect Kagome....."  
  
"Hai" Miroku said and angrily looked at the demon dragon that was now headed towards InuYasha.  
  
Miroku looked over at Kagome who seemed safe. ~InuYasha needs my help~  
  
InuYasha stood in front of the youkai that slowly walked backwards and collapsed to the ground.  
  
InuYasha collapsed to the ground on his knees and held his wound. Miroku ran over to InuYasha.  
  
"There's another Youkai coming!" Miroku said.  
  
InuYasha growled angrily. "ANOTHER ONE?!!!!!!!!!! How the HELL am I gunu fight it in this state?! That damn bitch Naraku!"  
  
Miroku sighed,  
  
"You may not have your strength intact, But you sure still do have your tongue intact"  
  
"And WHAT do you mean by that, asshole?!"  
  
"InuYasha, your language is tiring me....."  
  
"Keh, not like YOU never say them......." InuYasha stopped speaking when he saw the dragon in front of them. He wrapped his tail tightly around both InuYasha and Miroku.  
  
"Damn....." Miroku muttered.  
  
*******************  
  
"Baka baka baka baka baka baka" Shippo whined as he hit his head, "I should have gone and helped InuYasha and Miroku. Baka baka baka baka"  
  
"Inu..Yasha.." Kagome muttered as she was slowly beginning to regain her strength.  
  
Shippo screamed when he saw Kagura, then a tall, young youkai dressed in white, with a whit face and hair...... now standing in front of them.  
  
Shippo stuck out his fist, "No one's gunu touch Kagome. Not if I can help it!"  
  
"You wont be able to help it" the white youkai said coldly.  
  
Kilala growled as she revealed her sharp fangs.  
  
"Keh, fools" the white youkai said as she breathed out cold air at both Kilala and Shippo who froze stiff.  
  
Kagome gasped and pressed her hands tightly at her wound that seemed to become more painful as Kagura came closer.  
  
~Insert this black Shikon fragment into the wound in her neck, if it does not go in, take her far away and I will give you more instructions then...~ Naraku's instructions echoed in Kagura's mind.  
  
Kagura called for Kana to come. Kana slowly walked over. Kagura pulled the Shard out of her neck. "I'll be taking this now..." Kagra said.  
  
Kagura turned back to Kagome.  
  
"This had better go in, I don't wanna waist my time on you" Kagura said as she stepped up to Kagome.  
  
******************  
  
InuYasha cut through the dragon. Miroku fell to the ground and ran over to InuYasha and made a barrier as the Dragon blew out fire.  
  
"Thanks" InuYasha muttered.  
  
InuYasha looked at the dragon and crackes his knuckles. But InuYasha collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"InuYasha!!!!" Miroku cried.  
  
"Erg, sorry" InuYasha muttered as he held his bloody wound. "I don't think I'll be able to finish......"  
  
InuYasha and Miroku froze when they heard Kagome scream. InuYasha shot up and stumbled towards her.... but she was far away.  
  
********************  
  
"DAMN IT!!!!" Kagura hissed as she tired to force the black shikon fragment into Kagome's wound in her neck. But it would continue to push back out. "This girls soul is so friggin pure!"  
  
Kagome screamed again from the pain. It felt as if someone was pushing a piece of a sharp object into her already painful wound.  
  
"IT WONT GO IN!!!!!!" Kagura yelled in frustration. From a distance she could see InuYasha running towards them holding his wounds.  
  
~Damn it....at this speed I'll never get there in time....~ InuYasha thought desperately.  
  
"Just take her away!" the white youkai said in annoyance.  
  
"I WILL!!!!! Kana, take some soul out of this bitch for a while.....so she'll stay put on our journey" Kagura said.  
  
Kana slowly nodded and looked at Kagome, directing her Mirror at her.  
  
"Can....only....suck....up...a little.....of....her soul" Kana calmly said, still staring at Kagome.  
  
Kagura made the white Youkai pick Kagome up, as Kagura pulled a feather out of her hair and threw it in the air. A big feather appeared and they all got on it.  
  
InuYasha stared in shock at the feather that flew away with Kagome on it.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	18. InuYasha's sacrifice

**~~ *sigh* I want more reviews....Hmm....you guys have to tell me what you want more in my chapters. I'm already trying to add in more fluff.....and some action. Do you guys want some fluff between Sango and Miroku?????? ~~**  
  
==========Chapter eighteen==========  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
InuYasha ran to Kilala who had defrosted, InuYasha, looking clearly in pain, got on Kilala. "FLY DAMN IT!"  
  
InuYasha flew on Kilala, who had not reached her normal state from being frozen , chasing after Kagura who had taken Kagome.  
  
Kagura looked back and saw InuYasha. "Damn it....he's following us....I'll have to attack, Naraku"  
  
~If you attack, InuYasha will attack. If by chance he hits the feather you're traveling on, you all are goners ~ Narku's voice said in her mind.  
  
~Then I'd better try to get this Shikon jewel in....or Naraku may get mad at me....and end my service for him.....!~  
  
~You'll be able to insert the jewel by finding the dark part in her heart...and it has to do with InuYasha. I'll leave the rest to you~ Naraku's voice said again.  
  
"Always leaves us to do all the damn work" Kagura muttered.  
  
"Kana, look into this girls soul, search for any darkness in her"  
  
Kagura looked back, InuYasha was catching up fast.  
  
~Naraku, why do you want this girl and make me go through so much trouble?!!~ Kagura asked Naraku angrily through her thoughts.  
  
~She has the power to wound me greatly if she learns how to use her true powers....and she resembles Kikyo. One Kikyo is enough for me~  
  
~Then why not I just kill her here?!~  
  
~If I can get my shikon jewel into her, I'll be able to control her..she has the power to detect a shikon jewel from a far....and she and Kikyo have the only power to do that....she may come in handy....~  
  
Kagura looked at Kagome and hit the mirror away from Kana.  
  
"ENOUGH" Kagura looked back at Kagome. "This girl has the power to possibly kill Naraku...if that is so, I shall let her go...if Naraku is defeated I shall be free.."Kagura muttered quietly.  
  
Kagura looked back at InuYasha. ~He'll be able to catch her....~  
  
Kagura remembered the time when she tried to escape Naraku "Don't you dare disobey me again, must I remind you that I have control over your heart. If you dare disobey me, I shall end you most painfully"  
  
Kagura clutched her hands into a fist. "I shall escape..."  
  
"Kana, return this girl's soul back....."Kagura ordered. She slipped her hands into her Kimono and secretly took out a bottle of clear liquid.  
  
~With this potion that I stole from a witch to use some day, I'll be able to seal this wound in her neck up and quicken its pace in healing...I can't let Naraku get his hands on her. She may be the only hope of destroying Naraku quickly....And InuYasha may be able to destroy him....the more strong people against Naraku, the better~ Kagura thought as she looked at Kagome who had her full soul back. She moved a bit, but looked in slight pain from her neck.  
  
Kagura secretly dripped a bit of the potion onto Kagome' s wound. Kagome' s eyes shot open, and screamed. She rolled off the feather and was falling towards the ground.  
  
"Kagome!!!" InuYasha yelled as he headed towards her. He caught Kagome just in time before she hit the ground. ~I was almost too late~ he thought, his heart beating uncontrollably fast, as he wiped the sweat off his face.  
  
"InuYasha...." Kagome said weakly, and fainted from shock.  
  
InuYasha looked up to see the white youkai flying down towards them.  
  
~Damn...she wasn't supposed to go attack. But if I prevent it...Naraku might find out.....~Kagura thought. "Let's get out of here" Kagura muttered as she flew away.  
  
"HEY! YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!!!!!" the white youkai yelled. She turned away and looked at InuYasha. "I'll first defeat you, then leave, you basterd!"  
  
InuYasha got off Kilala. "Protect Kagome. Get her away from here....but not too far away"  
  
InuYasha stood, clutching his wounded shoulder.  
  
"Keh, who you callin bastard" InuYasha said as he raised his Tetsusaiga to attack, but his strength left him as he fell to the floor, his Tetsusaiga dropping to the ground near him.  
  
"Hah, I see that your wounds are very bad. This will be easy to take care of" the white youkai said. She blew out white air from her mouth as it turned into sharp ice crystals. InuYasha clutched his sword and jumped out of the way. "Well I see you have SOME strength left" the Youkai said.  
  
She blew again, as it again formed long, sharp ice crystals. InuYasha jumped out of the way again and started to run as more were shot at him. InuYasha ran as fast as he could with the remaining strength he had left in him, he looked behind him to see the ice crystals being shot closer to him every time she blew it.  
  
"Damn..." InuYasha muttered, the pain throughout his body increased as he continued to run away. ~I'm goin to be running till I'm dead if I don't fight back..SHIT!~ The long ice crystals shot right in front of him, tearing a bit of his Haori off. ~Close call..~ InuYasha thought, as he felt dizziness swimming through his head.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome and Miroku yelled. InuYasha turned to see the Youkai getting ready to blow straight at him. Suddenly, and arrow shot out, hitting the Youkai in the shoulder as it gave a cry of pain. The youkai turned and looked at Kagome.  
  
~That was the girl Naraku asked to bring, that she was dangerous. Now I see why. If that arrow had shot my heart.....I would have died.....~ the Youkai turned away from InuYasha who was using his Tetsusaiga to lean on, and ran towards Kagome. Miroku untwinded the rosary from his hands as he tried to suck the Youkai up with his black hole. Out of nowhere, The youkai blew out a boulder of ice as it blew up a whole in the earth as it landed. Chunks of rocks flew at Miroku.  
  
"There are too many rocks to suck them all up...." Miroku yelled as he had to wind the rosary back around his hands and jumped away from the rocks.  
  
The youkai continued to run towards Kagome. ~I shall most likely be rewarded by Naraku for killing this girl....~. The youkai took a deep breath when she was a few meters from Kagome, and let out those long, sharp ice crystals. Kagome screamed and shut her eyes tight.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!" InuYasha yelled, his voice near by.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, not yet feeling the ice crystals pierced in her. All she saw was InuYasha jumping in front of her, being pierced by the attack that was meant for her, and toppled to the ground. A pool of blood started to form around him.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried as she dropped down to his side.  
  
"Ka..go...me.." he muttered in pain, pulling out the long ice from his stomach, he gave a cry of pain and pressed his hands on his wound to stop it from bleeding.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried, then looked up at the Youkai angrily.  
  
"YOU BITCH!" Kagome screamed as she shot an arrow straight towards the youkai's heart. It hit her target as the Youkai shattered into millions of small ice fragments with a loud scream.  
  
"InuYasha!" Miroku yelled in concern as he ran over with Kilala who was carrying Sango, and Shippo.  
  
"Ka....gome..."InuYasha murmured as his mind started to swirl from the pain, and blackness took over him.  
  
Miroku croached down near InuYasha. "He's unconscious.....and very wounded..."  
  
********************  
  
A shadow lingered behind a tree.  
  
"....So he does have feelings for her...he would not give her up back to her own world...."Kikyo said coldly.  
  
"I was a fool to give in to InuYasha so easily. I was not acting like my true self. But no matter what, I will have InuYasha....his life is mine....it is not Naraku's to end....but mine, if it is my wish." Kikyo placed her hands on her heart, ~ All my life I was trained to be and try to be, perfect. But I feel jealousy..... I guess I have not succeeded in becoming perfect yet...InuYasha, you once told me that I was the only one whom you could ever care for....You denied betraying me before, and you were right, you never did betray me ...~  
  
"But this time, you cannot deny it now, for I saw you betray me with my own eyes"  
  
Kikyo closed her hands into a tight fist, as a cold tear ran down her face. "Why do you hurt my heart so much if you love me....why.....why!!!!! AND WHY DID YOU HAVE TO START TO CARE FOR MY REINCARNATION?!! Kagome...i guess I hadn't told you, in your face, to not interfere between me and InuYasha..."  
  
~What does InuYasha see in my reincarnation that I do not have.....Is my love not enough?~ Kikyo painfully thought as more tears ran down her face. She fell to her knees. "InuYasha!!!!"  
  
******************** Kagome and Miroku were about to haul InuYasha onto Kilala, when he slightly moved.  
  
"Kikyo...Kikyo...." He muttered unconsciously .  
  
Miroku glanced over at Kagome, and seeing her sad expression, he seriously didn't care whether InuYasha was at the brink of death, but wanted to hit him on his head with his staff.  
  
"Let's get him and Sango out of here" Kagome said with a sigh.  
  
Miroku sighed too. "Hai"  
  
************************* Kagome watched as InuYasha woke up from his black out.  
  
"...Where the hell am I?! Kikyo, where's Kikyo?!"  
  
Kagome sighed sadly. "You blacked out"  
  
She looked down at InuYasha angrily and pulled the two locks of his hair.  
  
"BAKA! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!!!!!" Kagome yelled. "You could have died! Why did you take my shot?! I could have managed!" she cried, ~and why did you think of KIKYO?!!! Would that have been the first person you would have thought of if you had died? Would you have thought of me?!!!!~  
  
InuYasha looked up at Kagome in annoyance. "KEH, you'd have probably died..." he said as he held her hands to pull it off his hair.  
  
But suddenly his expression changed, instead of letting her hands go, he held it, "I wouldn't have been able to bare it if you had died, Kagome...I thought I would be too late to save you"  
  
Kagome quickly pulled away, blushing, and looked down at the hands he had held. ~He does care for me..~ Kagome shook her head, ~You fell for this once, Kagome. Just cuz he cares for you doesn't mean he loves you. Get a damn life~ her consciouns said.  
  
InuYasha sat up. "Is that neck wound of yours better?" he asked as he moved her hair away to get a view of her neck. Kagome blushed furiously.  
  
"It's gone...." InuYasha muttered, as he touched the place where he had seen the wound before. Then he quickly pulled back and slightly blushed.  
  
"It's....gone?!" Kagome cried in surprise. "THAT"S GREAT! What a relief" Kagome sighed.  
  
"K-Kagome...how did you get the wound in the first place?"  
  
Kagome looked away. It had happened the day she had seen InuYasha and Kikyo embracing each other.....  
  
"Oh, haha, I just accidentally met Naraku....HAHA, it's nothing...really"  
  
"Kagome, tell me!" he demanded.  
  
"No, I told you, I got it from Naraku one day. What more do you want to know?!"  
  
"I can sense it, Kagome. There was more" InuYasha said, looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"Just stop asking, InuYasha" Miroku said as he placed a wet cloth on Sango's head. "You really don't know when you're starting to piss Kagome off, don't you?"  
  
"Keh, she's always getting pissed at me! Little bitch" InuYasha muttered in his usual teasing voice.  
  
"I am not!!!!" Kagome defended, who always took his teases seriously.  
  
They all stopped arguing when Sango started to wake up, and groaned a bit from pain.  
  
"Miroku...." Sango muttered.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku said worriedly as he went back over to her and held her hand.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome watched Miroku comforting Sango with kind words.  
  
Kagome sighed and InuYasha looked at Kagome in confusion of why she looked so dreamy.  
  
"He better not be thinking of taking advantage over Sango just because she's weak" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"You always come up with these indecent thoughts InuYasha!" Kagome whispered loudly, elbowing InuYasha on the side.  
  
"AOW!"  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" Kagome cried, having elbowed him when he was badly wounded.  
  
"How am I thinking of indecent thoughts when it's true?!" InuYasha asked in annoyance.  
  
"Don't you see?! Look how he's taking care for her!"  
  
"Wut....he's holding her hands, and is very close to her.....oh, I see, he's trying to find away to touch her ass" InuYasha said as if it were obvious.  
  
"INUYASHA! SEE, I told you that your thoughts were indecent. You can tell that Sango has feelings for Miroku, and now you can see that Miroku clearly has feelings for Sango..."  
  
"Miroku having feelings for Sango is understandable...But SANGO?!"  
  
"WHAT? How is it understandable for Miroku to have feelings and not Sango?!"  
  
"Miroku has feelings for every lady..."  
  
"THEY MIGHT BE IN LOVE!!!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Love?! Keh, my ass. Why would Sango love a pervert. And I can't imagine Miroku having one single DECENT thoughts as love"  
  
"Love can be strange....You really don't know what love is, don't you?, even if it's right under your nose, you wouldn't notice it until it like..punched you in the face. But even then, you probably wouldn't notice it" Kagome said, annoyed with InuYasha.  
  
"Keh, I'm the one whos been in love here. Not like you've ever been in love" InuYasha snapped.  
  
Kagome looked down at her hands. ~You didn't need to remind me that you've been in love. I guess I was right....you wouldn't know love if it was right under your nose..like my love for you~ Kagome looked away and silently sighed.  
  
InuYasha looked, ~She...was in love...with...who? Could it be...Kouga?~ For some reason he his heart got heavy.  
  
"Kouga?" he muttered.  
  
"Kouga what?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You're in love with Kouga?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Kagome looked angrily at him with tearful eyes.  
  
"No.." she replied bitterly. ~Damn him....damn him...I feel so foolish now. I feel as if my love had gone to waste. When I loved him, he didn't even get the slightest idea that I could have loved him.....~  
  
"Kagome...naku na(don't cry)" InuYasha said, confused at her sudden change of mood.  
  
~It's over, get over it. It's not his fault that he doesn't love you, nor is it his fault that you love him. Don't get him all depressed because of your foolishness~ her mind told her.  
  
Kagome smiled. "HAHA, it was nothing! Just some sad memory...nothing really. Um, you wanna eat something?"  
  
InuYasha looked at her in a bit of annoyance. ~Her moods change so quickly. But this...is an artificial mood covering up her real mood...she's sad at something, but what? I know her well enough to tell...But, I guess I have no right to question her....~  
  
"Um...sure....I'll go and help Miroku out..." InuYasha muttered.  
  
******************** "Kagura" Naraku called in his usual cold voice.  
  
"Naraku, I am sorry I was unable to capture Kikyo's reincarnation" Kagura said , standing a little distance from Naraku who was sitting down, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Remember last time, when I chained you up for disobeying me?"  
  
Kagura's face went a little white.  
  
"Must I remind you again how it will end with you if you disobey me again?" Naraku asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
Naraku closed his hands tightly into a fist.  
  
Kagura cried out in pain as she pressed her hands onto her heart, trying to stop the great pain in her heart.It felt as if a knife had stabbed into her.  
  
"I control you, I own your heart. As quick as I made you, I can as quickly destroy you" Naraku released his hand.  
  
Kagura dropped to the ground from the remaining pain, "Yes, Naraku"  
  
"Good"  
  
"NARAKU!" said a cold voice.  
  
"Ah, Kikyo" Naraku said.  
  
"You tried to kill InuYasha, in order to get that girl" Kiko said coldly.  
  
"Wasn't it your wish as well as mine to kill him and the girl?"  
  
"I do not care for the girl. But InuYasha, his life belongs to me and no others" Kikyo said bitterly.  
  
"Of course. Whatever you ask, Kikyo" Naraku said. ~you can believe whatever you wish, but InuYasha's life is free to anyone who wishes to kill him~  
  
********************  
  
InuYasha sat on top of the fence as he watched Kaede tending the vegetable field.  
  
"So InuYasha, you have decided to let Kagome stay?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Keh"  
  
Kaede sighed. "InuYasha....you still love Kikyo, don't you?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"She is your past, InuYasha. You must move on"  
  
"You old hag, she's alive now!"  
  
"But you cannot be with her..."  
  
"And why can't I ?!" InuYasha asked, getting a little annoyed.  
  
"She is a dead corpse, with only her soul in it. She cannot become a full human, without Kagome's soul. Is that what you want?"  
  
InuYasha frowned and looked away. "So....that will be the cost to have Kikyo...Keh, she wouldn't do that....taking Kagome's soul. She wouldn't" InuYasha said a little desperately.  
  
~Are you sure about that InuYasha?~  
  
"The only way to be with her, without harming Kagome is to go to hell with her. Her hatred for you will still remain no matter what, it has become engraved in her heart..she will take you to hell, she wants to be with you...."  
  
InuYasha looked far away at the mountains. "If that is my fate....then I will follow it. I wont let Kikyo go again. I owe Kikyo a lot. If going where she goes means that it will pay off my debt. I'm ready to do it"  
  
********************  
  
"Well, we'd better get going on our journey" Miroku said as he thanking Kaede for letting them stay at her place as usual.  
  
"Until we meet again Lady Kaede" Sango said as they all left waving.  
  
~So, InuYasha,.....you were unable to leave Kagome for Kikyo..~ Kaede thought with a slight smile. ~InuYasha...Kikyo....once the red string of fate is broken, it cannot be bonded back together. Yours had broken 50 years ago with Kikyo...if you love her, InuYasha, let her go in peace, find a way to do that. Only more tragedy will befall you if you don't~  
  
They reached a small village.  
  
"Where are we to stay now?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Just camp outside" InuYasha muttered. Not in a very good mood from Kaede's conversation with him.  
  
"Ah" Miroku said, spotting a little temple.  
  
"You think they'd let us stay cuz you're a priest?" InuYasha asked coldly.  
  
"Just watch" Miroku said, as they walked to the temple and came upon an old man. The man looked up to see Miroku frowning a bit.  
  
"You are a priest!" the man said.  
  
"A perverted one" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"I sense an evil spirit in your temple" Miroku said.  
  
"That is possible. For I own this temple, and I wasn't able to keep up the work in purifying it"  
  
Miroku asked them to stay behind, he walked into the temple and looked around. ~This temple is really, really small...if it wasn't for half the place full of garbage...it would be ok....but with all these junk stored up in many rooms, we'll only have one room to rest in that will be smaller than Kaede's hut...BUT, I guess it will do. The smaller, the better when Kagome and Sango is around~ Miroku thought as he examined the place.  
  
He finally came out.  
  
"I have took out all the evil spirit from your temple" Miroku said to the old man.  
  
"OHHHHH, thank you, thank you, please, stay for as long as you want along with your friends, that is the least I can do. I have a little room. But it will do" the old man said. He looked at Sango who looked a little weak from the wound, who was standing next to Miroku. And Kagome, who was standing close next to InuYasha.  
  
"OH-HO. You two must be married" the old man said pointing at Kagome and InuYasha, "And you two must be married" the old man said again pointing at Sango and Miroku.  
  
InuYasha, Kagome, and Sango all turned bright red in embarrassment. Miroku only smiled widely and rubbed Sango' s bottom. Sango shot around and slapped Miroku on the face. "NO I'm NOT. WHY would I want to marry this perverted player?!" "SEE, doesn't seem like Sango loves Miroku" InuYasha whispered to Kagome, who was still blushing.  
  
"Oh, I beg your pardon. Oh, Is this your child?" the old priest asked Kagome and InuYasha, looking at Shippo .  
  
Shippo screamed and ran behind Miroku, knowing what InuYasha's reaction would be.  
  
InuYasha turned red in anger. "KEH, I'm not married to this girl over here! And I'm a damn half demon DOG not a damn demon FOX you moron. What the hell..."  
  
"Sit" Kagome said.  
  
BAM!  
  
"Sorry, priest for his rude behavior. He's always like that" Kagome said with a big embarrassed smile.  
  
"BAKA!" InuYasha yelled at Kagome, "Why did you SIT me for?!" Kagome just turned and followed the rest into the temple.  
  
"Keh" InuYasha muttered as he walked behind them. "Me, married to Kagome. KEH. That's bull...." InuYasha quietly muttered to himself. ~Living with Kagome...wouldn't be ALL that bad...!!!~ InuYasha wanted to kill himself right there. ~Where the hell did THAT idea come from?!~  
  
******************** "Go to sleep!" InuYasha said to Kagome in annoyance. "It's way past midnight and all you've been doing was looking around the friggin small room!" InuYasha said as he crossed his arm and leaned against the wall. He sat sitting and stared down at Kagomewho, for some reason was blushing every time he looked at her for the whole day. "Ka-go-me, Sleeeeeeeeep" he said.  
  
"InuYasha, maybe it's because she has to sleep right next to you" Sango muttered sleepily.  
  
"Hey, you can come over here" Miroku said happily, patting a spot right next to him.  
  
Sango moved towards him, he looked up at Sango,  
  
"And you're welcome here as well, Sango"  
  
"I just came to do this" Sango said, hitting him on the head.  
  
"THAT's why?! That's the only reason why you can't sleep!!! That's stupid" InuYasha  
  
~I, married to InuYasha...The thought makes my head swirl....and when I actually do see InuYasha, I get reminded of how foolish I am of thinking that~ Kagome thought as she closed her eyes.  
  
"What's up with her?" she heard InuYasha say.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to see InuYasha's face close to hers. Kagome gasped a bit.  
  
"You all right?" he asked.  
  
Kagome looked away, "it's nothing" she saw at the window, Kikyo looking straight at her. 


	19. Kikyo's warning

**~~*sniff* not many ppl are reviewing my chapter! Is it not good????? If it's not, TELL ME Y!!!! Lol, j/ks. Newayz, I was running out of ideas in my previous chapters, but, more ideas are coming to me. Do you guys like my chapters so far??????~~**  
  
==========Chapter Nineteen==========  
  
Kagome looked away, "it's nothing" she saw at the window, Kikyo looking straight at her.  
  
Kagome sat up,  
  
"I....have to go out..." Kagome said as she stood and ran out.  
  
"KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled as he stood up to go after her, but Miroku got up and held InuYasha's arm.  
  
"Let her go, she needs time to think" Miroku said.  
  
~The last time he said that, Kagome left to her world depressed, and we could have done something if we hadn't listened to MIROKU~ Sango thought as she glared at him.  
  
Kagome looked around outside. ~She's gone....no I see her~ she saw Kikyo's figure standing near the forest. Kagome ran towards her, but Kikyo moved inside the forest.  
  
Kagome ran after her, and halted when she saw Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo? Why are you here?" Kagome asked, standing a distance away from Kikyo.  
  
"I may ask you the same question" Kikyo said calmly.  
  
"I.....want to stay here...in the Feudal era...." Kagome replied.  
  
"I see.....and InuYasha let you"  
  
"........"  
  
They stood like that in silence.  
  
"I have a question, Kikyo.....how is it that you look well now? I thought that dead souls were not that reliable....."  
  
Kikyo looked at Kagome. "It is none of your business, all I came here to tell you was to stay out between InuYasha and my relationship"  
  
Kagome looked at Kikyo, but couldn't see her face since it was shadowed.  
  
"You are my reincarnation. Do you know what pain I would be in if I found out that InuYasha cared for my reincarnation, even the least?!" Kikyo asked, straining her voice to keep it from letting out any emotions.  
  
Kikyo looked up, Kagome slightly gasped to see a tear sliding down Kikyo's face. ~Kikyo must really care for InuYasha....to be having emotions besides hate from what her body was created for.....She really does love InuYasha.....~  
  
"I hated InuYasha so much that I gave in and joined Naraku...there's your answer of why I look well, but...I can't kill InuYasha....I love him.....as you love him" Kikyo said, "and I'm scared...scared that he will chose you"  
  
"He's chosen you already" Kagome whispered.  
  
Kikyo looked away. She took in a deep breath. ~This girl....she makes me speak my heart....she is dangerous~  
  
"You should not join under Naraku any longer" Kagome said, "if InuYasha heard...."  
  
"I know what I am doing, girl, I do not need your advise. I am quite capable of figuring out what is for the best. Have you never heard of the saying, to always keep your enemies close? By doing so, I can easily destroy him....and I will destroy him...." Kikyo said bitterly.  
  
Kagome stared at Kikyo. ~I see so much pain and sadness in her face. And she's so....beautiful. Hm, I'm nothing compared to her. She's able to take care of herself without getting killed. I feel so jealous....~  
  
"This is just a warning, Kagome. Don't interfere. Or this will not be how it ends next time" Kikyo said coldly as her Shini-dama-chuu' s (Kikyo's long dragon looking, soul snatching pet's) wrapped around her and lifted her into the sky and disappeared.  
  
Kagome sighed, dropping to the ground on her knees. ~Kikyo.....InuYasha...were meant to be, they love each other. Why....why did I have to be apart of this all. Am I the only one who will suffer at the end? All of my friends here have someone...except me. And in my world....I also feel alone...if I'm not with InuYasha. But I don't belong to him.....~  
  
Kikyo walked towards the river and looked down at her reflection. ~My body was created by the hatred for InuYasha.....all that time I tried to become perfect....has gone all to waist. But once I become full human, I can start again....InuYasha....Why did this tragedy have to happen to us.....~  
  
"InuYasha....."  
  
****************************** "Kagome!" InuYasha said, standing up when he saw Kagome enter.  
  
Kagome walked in with her head down. ~Why did I have to be apart of this all, I am the one that is keeping InuYasha and Kikyo away......And me..I'm a reincarnation....just that.....not myself. But InuYasha says I'm different...I hope he's right.....but if he's not....who am I ~  
  
"Kagome...." InuYasha said, looking worried. Kagome looked around, everyone was asleep except InuYasha.  
  
"You're still awake....why" Kagome quietly asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep....until I saw you come back safely" he replied.  
  
Kagome tightly shut her eyes. ~Stop being so nice! You make me love you more! Stop it! I wish....I wish you could love me! But I'll except the fact that you can't love me.... because I love you~ A tear ran down her cheeks. She ran up to InuYasha, and without thinking she held him, and began to cry.  
  
"WHO AM I?!" Kagome sobbed, "Who am I to you?!!"  
  
"You're...Kagome..." he replied in shock and confusion.  
  
"Am I nothing to you, but a jewel detector? Do you just cope with me because I look like Kikyo. Do you know me only as her reincarnation?" Kagome asked, continueing to cry.  
  
InuYasha held her tightly. "You mean something to me Kagome, you're more than a jewel detector....and you are you"  
  
"He's really a two timer" Sango whispered to Miroku who had faked their sleep.  
  
"And a damn good one" he replied, "I envy him"  
  
Sango seriously wanted to hit Miroku, but decided to save it for the next day.  
  
A bee buzzed outside, looking through the window. Watching InuYasha and Kagome.  
  
****************************** Naraku appeared before Kikyo.  
  
"What do you want" Kikyo coldly asked.  
  
"I just came to show you something" Naraku said. Kana appeared holding a mirror. "You'll see something very interesting"  
  
Kikyo looked at Naraku suspiciously and looked at the mirror. She saw Kagome running up to InuYasha and hugging him, she was saying something in tears. Then InuYasha was holding her back.  
  
Kikyo stared at the mirror with a cold face. "Kagome.... I had warned you...". Kikyo looked up at Naraku. "You are trying to make me hate InuYasha, because of your jealous heart! But I'm going to kill you Naraku. I will never join your side" Kikyo said, she pulled out her arrows and shot it at Naraku, missing him by a bit.  
  
"I knew you would do that" he replied, "but remember, I am the one who makes you strong"  
  
Kikyo remembered what Kagome had said,  
  
"You should not join under Naraku any longer" Kagome said, "if InuYasha heard...."  
  
Naraku reached out to kill Kikyo when a sudden pain pierced his heart. "Damn, Onigumo. Damn your disgusting human heart"  
  
"You cannot kill me, when your other half is in love with me" Kikyo said.  
  
Naraku looked hatefully at her. "Damn you Kikyo. You can go to hell with my blessings. I may not be able to kill you until I become a full youkai, but I can harm you!" he said coldly, taking the souls that belonged to him back, leaving Kikyo back in her normal weak state with the weak dead souls. Kikyo gasped a little bit, feeling the pain of weakness again. Naraku pierced his nails into her shoulder's as it ripped through her skin.  
  
Kikyo gasped, staggering back. Naraku followed, ready to harm her some more. But Kikyo quickly ran to her Shini-dama-chuu as it wrapped around her and she disappeared.  
  
"Until we meet again, Kikyo...."  
  
"InuYasha...."Kikyo weakly muttered as she walked through the tall grass, blood dripping to the ground and grass. "Kagome.......you were warned, to stay away from him"  
  
Kikyo dropped to the grass on her knees from the pain on her shoulders. ~My own legs are barely able to keep the weight of my body up. I feel so impure with this dead body......that lives on dead souls. I want to become human......~  
  
****************************** InuYasha was sitting leaning against the wall with Kagome, who had fallen asleep against his shoulders while sitting next to him. He looked down at Kagome. He took off the necklace around his neck and hung it back around Kagome. ~This belongs to you~ he thought.  
  
~You mean a lot to me Kagome....a lot~  
  
~I wish I didn't have to chose between Kikyo and Kagome....and by letting Kagome stay here, I have chosen both. Kikyo wont be happy.....damn, I always seem to be screwing everything up these days~ InuYasha thought. He looked out the window that was across the room and saw fireflies dancing in the dark.  
  
InuYasha glanced down at Kagome, and slightly smiled for some reason. ~When I look at her...... I can't help but smile, and I can't help it that my heart starts to get all warm..... I can't help it, but I wish I could....for Kikyo's sake, but still...... I can't help it~  
  
******************************  
  
~I can stay here forever.....wherever I am....I feel so happy here, but I can't see where I am, it's so hazed. This scent, so familiar.....it's the scent of......WHA?!!!!~ Kagome opened her eyes from her sleep. She could feel that she was lying on the ground. Normal. But, she could feel someone's arms around her. She looked at the person whose arms were around her. ~INUYASHA?!.....Oh yah, I fell asleep on him......and then he must have fallen asleep...~  
  
InuYasha woke up from his peaceful sleep he hadn't had in a while, feeling something move under his arms. His sleepiness left him, as the scent he had smelt all night had come to him of whose scent it was. ~Kagome?!~  
  
They blankly stared at each other for a second. Both their hearts froze.  
  
"....Ka...gome...", InuYasha pulled back and sat up. Kagome did the same and sat up, sitting back to back with him. Unable to face him from how they had found themselves asleep.  
  
"I'll keep that a secret, and you do the same" Kagome muttered. Her whole body heating up in embarrassment.  
  
"Like I want to tell anyone" InuYasha replied, feeling the same way as Kagome.  
  
"I'll....get the breakfast ready" Kagome said, jumping up and running away.  
  
InuYasha let out his breath. ~Ok then.....that was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me.....~  
  
************************* "I wonder what's up with Kagome and InuYasha" Sango said to Miroku as they were walking down the road with Kagome, InuYasha, Shippo and Kilala to continue on their journey in search of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
"Yah......for the whole morning till now, they have been acting really strangely..."  
  
"I have noticed. They could barely look at each other straight in the eyes without looking somewhat....."  
  
"Embarrassed?" Miroku finished.  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Do you think....."  
  
"What?" Sango asked curiously, moving closer to Miroku.  
  
Miroku looked at them, Sango also looked at Kagome and InuYasha.  
  
"Do you think....I know these signs....."  
  
InuYasha turned around.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT?!!!!!!"  
  
Miroku and Sango backed away.  
  
"Haha nothing" Miroku replied.  
  
"Keh", InuYasha turned back around, "Assholes"  
  
"So what do you think?" Sango again asked.  
  
"That they....possibly slept with each other?"  
  
Sango' s face darkened. "Possibly, since they were sleeping next to each other" she said coldly.  
  
"No, I mean....you know *coughs *. I am an expert at these symptoms" Miroku said, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
Sango pushed Miroku, who stumbled back to the edge of a river, swinging his arms wildly in the air to get balance. Sango walked up and pushed him into the river with her finger.  
  
"Baka. I don't know why I ask you anything. You always come up with something indecent. THEY WOULD DO NO SUCH THING! There are people in this world who are normal unlike you, YOU KNOW!!!!" Sango said coldly and walked away.  
  
"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Miroku cried, jumping out of the river, all soaked. "What did I say?! I was just telling you what I thought!"  
  
****************************** They were walking down the road, but stopped when they heard a child's voice crying for help. InuYasha' s ear perked up.  
  
"I bet it has something to do with a youkai..." InuYasha muttered.  
  
The child came crying, and stood in front of InuYasha.  
  
"HELP, HELP, my brother can't, can't...."  
  
InuYasha pushed the chubby kid out of the way and jumped towards where the kid had been pointing to.  
  
InuYasha smiled, " we're gunu get another Shikon jewel, I can just smell it....." InuYasha had jumped high into the air, and in midair he froze. "But.....I can't smell the Shikon jewels anywhere......" Suddenly, he realized that he was in the air and crashed to the ground.  
  
InuYasha growled angrily as he dusted the soil off his Haori. He looked up hearing the sound of a boy crying. ~A youkai? But I can't smell any.....~ InuYasha ran towards the cry to find an oversized boy, his body shaped as a big round balloon, lying on his back with his arms and legs waving in the air like a flipped over bug.  
  
The boy saw InuYasha and cried, "I can't get up, I can't get up!!!!"  
  
InuYasha' s hands turned into a fist as he started to glare at the kid in annoyance.  
  
"Keh, baka" InuYasha muttered as he turned to leave, but slammed into Kagome.  
  
"Go help him out!" Kagome said.  
  
"Keh, he's of no benefit to us"  
  
"Well still, he's in need of a help. And it's not that hard to pull a boy up! If you are kind to someone, the kindness will someday come around back to you"  
  
"KEH, what kind of damn saying is that?! ......Him, a boy. I've never seen a human boy that friggin fat. Man, look at him, he's such a fat ass that he can't even get up himself! His brother can't even help him up!"  
  
"It's because this witch made us eat this yummy thing. I just ate a little, but Jenjie kept on eating and then he turned out like that!" the boy said, running over to his fallen brother, " and I helped him escape, but I'm afraid it's still looking for us! It fattens us and then eats us alive!!!! How can you say such a mean thing to my brother, you Youkai!!!! "  
  
"Keh, whatever. See, if he hadn't been such a fat ass, he wouldn't have ate so much and gotten himself into this shit. Anyway, now I feel better, let's go in search of the youkai" InuYasha said, "kid, tell us where this witch lives"  
  
"I'm not telling you, because you didn't help my brother out!" the boy replied stubbornly.  
  
"You brat!" InuYasha yelled, pulling the boy up by the collar and started to shake him. "If you don't tell me where that youkai witch lives, you wont live to make it over to that fat ass brother of yours in one friggin piece!!!!"  
  
Kagome and the rest sweat dropped.  
  
"InuYasha let him go, he's just a boy" Sango said bordly.  
  
"I don't give a damn if he's a BOY. Not until this asshole tells me where the place is!!!" InuYasha said loudly. The boy continued to try and kick him.  
  
Kagome sighed. "See, my saying was right. InuYasha.......sit"  
  
THUD!  
  
The boy ran behind Kagome. InuYasha stood out of the deep whole cursing.  
  
"Damn necklace" InuYasha muttered. "Can't get no where with that Ka-go-me around."  
  
Kagome sighed and turned to look at the boy. "Little boy, will you please tell me where you and your brother Jenjie had been taken to?" Kagome asked nicely.  
  
The boy nodded. "You see over there in that big forest? If you look around, you'll see a swamp, and then you start to come upon skulls and skeletons, and a cage where humans are stored. That's all I know, because that was the furthest we went. We don't know where she takes the people she wants to eat, though. And we don't know where she lives. When we were running here, we had to take the long way for we did not know how to get across the swamp"  
  
"Arigato "she said, patting the boys head. Kagome turned to InuYasha. "How will we get those two boys back to their normal forms?"  
  
"Keh, I don't give two shits of whether they stay like that or not" InuYasha said, crossing his arms and looking away, angry at Kagome.  
  
"They'll probably get back to normal if we defeat this youkai. With her dead, the food of her spell would no longer work...." Miroku said observantly.  
  
"Jenjie, Jenjie!" the boy cried as he ran over to his brother.  
  
"You stay safe" Sango said, as she pulled everyone towards the forest.  
  
****************************** They looked around the dark, dampy forest.  
  
"LOOK!" Shippo cried, "I see skeletons!"  
  
"KYAAAAAA!" Kagome cried as she ran behind InuYasha.  
  
"Keh, you're impossible!" InuYasha said to Kagome, a little bit annoyed with her still.  
  
"And there's the swamp....." Sango said, pointing across the swamp.  
  
"And the cages across it.....with REALLY fat people" Miroku said.  
  
"Let's go through the swamp. I'll jump across with Kagome, and the rest of you go across on Kilala" InuYasha said.  
  
They were half way across the swamp when a youkai covered in slimy green seaweed appeared.  
  
Sango and the rest who were on Kilala got away, but InuYasha who had jumped, fell into the swamp.  
  
"KYAAAAAAA!!!!!" Kagome screamed, holding on dearly to InuYasha.  
  
"Hold on!" InuYasha yelled as they plopped into the swamp.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha looked blankly at the swamp.  
  
"It's......SINKING SAND!!!!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Don't move dammit!"  
  
Sango got her Boomerang and through it at the swamp youkai as it sliced it in half. The youkai turned back into swamp muck and disappeared.  
  
"That was too easy...." Sango muttered suspiciously.  
  
Miroku and Sango got on Kilala and flew over to InuYasha and Kagome.  
  
"Try to get Kagome out first!" InuYasha told them.  
  
"HAI" Sango said, pulling hard on Kagome's right arm, and Miroku on the left.  
  
"She's coming out....SHE' S OUT!" Miroku said in triumph, pulling Kagome who was all slimed up onto Kilala who growled in disgust.  
  
"Now get me out!" InuYasha yelled. But suddenly, he felt something pulling his legs from under the muck. InuYasha froze. Miroku looked down at the swamp,  
  
"There' s something down there.....GET INUYASHA OUT FAST!!!!" Miroku yelled.  
  
InuYasha felt something like fangs bight into his legs as it pulled him down. Then a hand with long claws pierced into his skin as it too started to pull him down. InuYasha gave a slight cry of pain,  
  
"Get me the hell out of here!" InuYasha yelled. He tried to get his Tetsusaiga out, but he couldn't move. After a few tries, he was able to get his Tetsusiaga out. He pierced it into the muck, but a hand grabbed it out of InuYasha' s hands from under the muck and through it onto land, revealing a green had, covered in seaweed with long extended sharp, black, claws.  
  
"MY TETSUSAIGA!!" InuYasha said. The youkai started to pull him downer, the muck now reaching up to InuYasha' s chin. Kagome reached out her hands. "Kagome..." he said, reaching out and grabbing it.  
  
"Hold on, InuYasha. Don't let go!" Kagome cried.  
  
"I wont...." InuYasha said, as he felt the strength of the youkai pulling hard at him.  
  
"Kagome.....I have to let go.....or I'll pull you down as well...."  
  
"Then pull me down as well!" Kagome cried, tears blurring her eyes. "I wont let go InuYasha. Don't let GO!!!!!!!"  
  
"Kagome" InuYasha said, looking at her warmly. "I wont ...... Die"  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed, as InuYasha' s hand started to slide down her hands.  
  
"Ka...gome...." was the last thing he said as he disappeared into the green muck.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!" Kagome cried. InuYasha' s blood was visible, as it spread out across the muck.  
  
**~~ REVIEW! I WANT MORE REVIEWS! I'll be so happy if I get more ^^ N Natasha, I'll put your idea in soon. Maybe da next chapter, n if I can't "reasonably" put it in, I'll for sure put it in the next. BUT I LOVE YOUR IDEA!!! Last word, REVIEW ^^~~** 


	20. InuYasha, dead?

**~~How'd ya like the previous chapter? Getting better????? Review please ^^ Nat, your ideas coming up really soon in the next chapter~~**  
  
=============Chapter twenty=============  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!" Kagome cried. InuYasha' s blood was visible, as it spread out across the muck.  
  
Kagome tried to jump in to search for InuYasha, but Miroku and Sango pulled her back. "Get to land!" Sango commanded Kilala.  
  
Kilala landed back on the land.  
  
Kagome ran to the swamp and stared at the spot InuYasha had disappeared into.  
  
Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo watched Kagome in silence. A tear ran down Kagome' s cheeks.  
  
Miroku looked down at the ground in sadness.  
  
"He did this for us, and for you Kagome. He would've pulled you down as well if he hadn't let go"  
  
"InuYasha......" Kagome whispered, ~you should've pulled me down with you......I would have helped you fight the youkai...... why did you let me go.....I would have even happily died with you....NOW I MUST SUFFER LIFE WITHOUT YOU ~  
  
"Kagome....." Sango whispered, "Inuyasha would have wanted us to continue on our journey......"  
  
"He didn't die, I know it!!! I would have felt it if he had died. HE TOLD ME! He said that he wouldn't die!" Kagome cried desperately. "We have to go find him!"  
  
"We can't, it's too late.....Kagome......"Sango said sadly, as a tear also ran down her cheeks. "We want to search for him, but....."  
  
"KAGOME!" Miroku cried, seeing a woman flying fast towards Kagome.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome turned around, and felt herself being picked up by the youkai. Kagome did nothing to get out of the clutch of the youkai, her thoughts much too preoccupied with the thoughts of InuYasha. Her life now seeming a bit worthless.......but then she remembered her mother, grandfather, and brother, Souta. ~Mama has already lost papa, she wouldn't be able to bare losing one more person.....~ Kagome decided.  
  
"Let go of me" Kagome said seriously.  
  
"Do you want me to? Think again" the youkai asked.  
  
Kagome looked down to see the land far below.  
  
"Hmmm....would you rather like to be smashed up, or become my food? I need a small snack, the humans I have are too big for my appetite at this moment"  
  
Kagome looked at the youkai. Her eyes were big and glowing red. Her mouth looked human but had fangs sticking out of her lips, and her skin was purple.  
  
"KYAAAAA!!! Let me go!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed, "A-a-actually, don't l-let go!"  
  
****************************** "Sango, we have to go after Kagome!" Miroku cried.  
  
"But what about InuYasha?! You heard Kagome, he could still be alive!" Sango said.  
  
"YAH! InuYasha can't be dead...He just can't be!" Shippo cried, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"Females. Fine, then you stay, I'll go after Kagome" Miroku sighed. He got on Kilala and flew after Kagome. ~Girls, they believe anything with their soft hearts, poor Kagome. She'll be really hurt when she finds out that InuYasha will not be coming back..~  
  
Sango stared at the swamp. Silence. She sighed. "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe....he is gone...."  
  
"Don't say that?! How can you give up on InuYasha like that?!" Shippo cried.  
  
Sango looked down at InuYasha' s Tetsusaiga. She picked it up. "kagome might feel closer to InuYasha by having this" Sango muttered.  
  
They sat, staring at the swamp, losing hope at every passing minuet.  
  
Suddenly, Shippo and Sango shot their heads up when they started to see bubbles arising in the swamp.  
  
"What is this?" Sango muttered. ~He can't be alive. So much time has passed...~  
  
There was a slight explosion in the swamp as a figure robed in red jumped out.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Shippo cried in happiness, standing up to go run over to him.  
  
InuYasha landed on the ground, his face looking down at the ground, his claws covered in the blood of the swamp youkai. Sango felt a weird sensation, she couldn't see his face since it was covered by a shadow.  
  
Sango held Shippo back from running towards InuYasha.  
  
"W- What are ya doin?!" Shippo cried.  
  
"This..... aurora I sense from him.....is evil......this is not InuYasha....but...."  
  
InuYasha looked up to reveal a murderous looking red pair of eye. He evilly looked at them, he growled, revealing sharp fangs.  
  
"It's his full youkai form....."  
  
"I need to kill more" Inuyasha growled, cracking his knuckles.  
  
****************************** "Who are you?!" Kagome demanded.  
  
"A youkai by the name, Hina "  
  
"Are you.....really going to eat me?"  
  
"You must be a stupid girl. Have I not been implying to devour you for the past few minuets? Of course I am, I will hang you from a rope on top of a fire, and wait till you're all roasted"  
  
"KYAAAAAAA. I NEVER IMAGINED THAT I'D BE EATEN AS A ROASTED TURKEY!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I like my food best roasted" Hina replied. From the corner of her eyes she saw someone headed towards them, but still far away.  
  
"Ah, here we are" Hina said, as she flew to the ground.  
  
Kagome looked around to see a humungous pot boiling with water, and many humungous piles of woods on fire and a rope hanging above it from a tree.  
  
Kagome heard someone scream, she slowly turned around to see one human who was hanging on a rope by the neck with fire blazing around him...and a woman who was hanging onto a rope and below her was a blazing hot fire.  
  
"That will be how I'll roast you" Hina said, pointing slowly at the man hanging by the neck. Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"I love to see the faces of females when I do that . It was just a joke, that will be how you die" Hina said, pointing at the woman hanging onto a rope looking quiet weak, as if she were going to let go and fall. "I have special ways of cooking, it's different by the genders"  
  
Kagome backed away to escape, but Hina grabbed Kagome and flew her into the air.  
  
"Hold this" Hina said, pointing at a rope that was hanging above a blazing fire with smoke, the rope tied to a tree branch.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Then I'll have to just drop you in there!" Hina said. Kagome quickly took hold of the rope. Hina let go. Kagome screamed as she now held the rope tightly. She could feel the heat of the fire burning slightly against her skin and the smoke hurting her eyes.  
  
"The longer you hold on, the longer you live" Hina said, then she muttered something. Kagome saw dead skeletons starting to move.  
  
~What's going on?~ Kagome thought. Then she saw the reason, Miroku and Kilala were now being held by the skeletons and thrown into a cage.  
  
"My......what a wonderful day. I catch one girl and it comes with a guy and a .....youkai. Yum" Hina said with a laugh.  
  
"KAGOME! HANG ON, DON'T LET GO!!!!!!" Mioku yelled  
  
"WHAT YOU SAID WAS KINDA COMMON SENSE!" Kagome yelled back, sweating from freight and from the heat.  
  
Kagome looked at the girl beside her, she was screaming.  
  
"HOT, HOT, HOT! I can't stand it any longer!" the girl cried, "I'd rather die then suffer like this!"  
  
Kagome turned pale and looked down at the fire blazing below her.  
  
"SHUTUP GIRL!" Miroku yelled seeing that the girl was making Kagome more scared.  
  
****************************** Sango jumped away from InuYasha' s attack. Shippo screamed as he ran up a tree.  
  
"I need to feel the flesh ripping through my claws" InuYasha growled as he looked at Sango in a blood thirsty look.  
  
"Stop it InuYasha!" Snago cried, not wanting to injure him.  
  
"Shut up and die!!!!!"  
  
He ran towards her, he slashed his claws at her, but Sango hid behind her boomerang, causing his claws to get stuck on her weapon. He pulled it out, . Sango jumped away. InuYasha ran towards her, but disappeared in a flash.  
  
"Huh? Where'd he go?" then Sango felt something speeding speeding towards her from behind her. She spun around to see InuYasha's claws miss her by an inch, but it cut off a piece of her armor. Sango gasped. ~ His claws...are so sharp~  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha, but I'm gunu have to do this!" Sango said as she threw her boomerang at him. But he backflipped to the side. Sango's weapon returned back to her.  
  
Sango ran to InuYasha with her sword, meaning to just knock InuYasha out for a while. But InuYasha jumped high into the air, Sango tried to see what InuYasha's move might be, but he had jumped in front of the sun making Sango unable to see him.  
  
He landed right behind her, she moved away just in time to get just her cheeks a bit cut. She swung her sword at him, but broke the sword. Sango gasped, looking down at her now useless sword.  
  
~If only I can give this back to him~ Sango thought moving away from InuYasha' s strike. Suddenly, she felt InuYasha punch her, as she flew back, slamming hard into a tree, cracking the tree in half. Sango grunted as she stood back up, she looked down at the Tetsusaiga that lay in front of her, she then held it in her hands.  
  
"InuYasha take the sword!" Sango cried.  
  
InuYasha ignored Sango, kicking the sword away, and pushed Sango to the ground, wrapping his hands around her neck and raised his claws to rip her neck.  
  
"THINK OF KAGOME!" Sango cried, shutting her eyes tightly. Ready to die.  
  
InuYasha felt a heart beat. His hands were still around Sango' s neck with his claws in the air, but the claws didn't move. He just froze.  
  
InuYasha got off Sango and moved back, still his full youkai form. A picture of Kagome telling him to never lose the sword flashed through his head. InuYasha's mind started to ache as something fought within his mind. He held his head, trying to get the pain out of his mind. He looked at the sword not far away.  
  
"That name....is so familiar....Ka..gome" InuYasha muttered as he unsteadily walked towards the sword with his hands stretched out towards the sword.  
  
"Ka-gome?" he muttered again, his vision getting blurry from pain in his head.  
  
Sango watched in amazement. ~Even in his youkai form....when no human feelings are supposed to exist, he still remembers Kagome......~ Sango watched as InuYasha reached the sword.  
  
InuYasha held the sword, and suddenly felt great pain punch right into him from all the pain he had already gotten, but had not felt the due to his full youkai form. He felt all his strength wash out of him as he collapsed to the ground.  
  
"HE COLLAPSED?!" Shippo cried as he ran down the tree.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Sango cried, running over to him.  
  
~His half youkai body is unable to take on the full power of a youkai....he does not know how to control his power, thus he would fight, feeling no pain, but would fight to his death.....~  
  
Sango and Shippo were now crouching near InuYasha who was covered in blood and muck. He slightly opened his eyes,  
  
"Ka...go....me" he said weakly, "where.... is....she"  
  
Sango looked away. InuYasha forced himself up, grimacing from the pain.  
  
"Where....is she?!" he asked again.  
  
"She....was taken away by the youkai witch.....but don't worry! Miroku has gone after her!"  
  
"He can't save her alone. He is probably now in one of the cages. Now I remember why the story of that witch sounded so familiar.....50 years ago, before Kikyo went to destroy Hina, that youkai witch, for stealing some of her people, the villagers told Kikyo that the soldiers should go and check it out before she went. First a soldier went, I followed to see. Hina commanded these skeletons to capture the soldier. Then another after another. All strong, but all captured. I watched how the men and women were killed then eaten. Hina has great powers. But I didn't do anything then, because that was before I .....actually started to have feelings for Kikyo. So I didn't go and help. Kikyo finally decided to go, but by then, Hina had moved somewhere else....and now...Kagome.....is probably...." InuYasha fell back to the ground, he could feel moist in his eyes.  
  
"DEAD?!" Sango asked desperately. "SHE CAN'T BE!"  
  
"She better not be....I'll save her, even if it means that I'll die trying in my weak state. I'll get her back....no matter what" InuYasha said in bitter sadness. InuYasha used his sword to get himself up.  
  
Sango helped InuYasha walk, as he followed his scent.  
  
"Sango, sorry" he said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I almost killed you, didn't I? I see serious wounds all over you"  
  
"Why....would you think that....you did it?" Sango quietly asked, looking away.  
  
"you had the same look Kagome had on once..."  
  
"I'm alright with it, it wasn't even your fault!" Sango said.  
  
"Keh, whatever......"he replied, still unable to get his mind off Kagome.  
  
************************* Kagome' s mind swirled from the smoke, her skin burned from the heat, her lungs filled with pain, with scenes of people falling to their death repeating over and over again in her thoughts. Kagome could feel her grip dying out on her, she could feel one finger slipping off the rope after every passing few minuets. Her two arms that were holding onto the rope ached like hell. One of her arms gave out, as it now hung loosely at her side. Only one arm kept Kagome alive...  
  
"Kagome, don't give up!" Miroku kept saying. Kagome heard nothing. All she could feel and hear was the pain she was in and the scenes of people burning up.  
  
Kagome stared blankly at nowhere.  
  
Hina opened her eyes from her meditation. She looked up at Kagome. ~That girl is the only girl that has survived this long. I'm damn hungry. She had mentioned a person named InuYasha many times. That he was not dead and would come and save her, the priest and that fluffy big cat ... InuYasha ...Hm, I know him well. My swamp demon did not destroy him......if she believes that InuYasha is alive, and that is the only reason she is living...~  
  
"Let go Kagome, InuYasha is dead" Hina said.  
  
"No....no...."Kagome muttered, "not....InuYasha.....no"  
  
"He is, I own the swamp Youkai, I can sense it when my youkai has caught and slaughtered a trespasser..... HE IS DEAD!"  
  
The small light that had glimmered hope in Kagome's mind disappeared. Kagome's mind went dark. "InuYasha...." she muttered, as her whole body gave out. ~Good-bye~  
  
"KAGOME!" Miroku yelled and another voice in unison. "Huh?" Miroku turned to see InuYasha dashing towards Kagome who was falling towards the fire.  
  
InuYasha immediately forgot about his weak state and dashed for Kagome, "KAGOME!". InuYasha jumped through the fire, pulling her out before it burnt her.  
  
Kagome could feel cool air again for some reason. ~Am I dead?!~  
  
InuYasha lay Kagome gently on the ground. Anger filled him as he looked down at Kagome who looked in so much pain, and so lifeless. He glared at Hina. The youkai who had hurt Kagome.......and the youkai that had depressed Kikyo so much by devouring her people.  
  
InuYasha stood, and attacked Hina with his Tetsusaiga attack.  
  
"It's the.....Bakuryuuha" Sango gasped in surprise, stopping right in front of Miroku's cage. "the strongest Tetsusaiga attack........He has done it for the second time"  
  
After the flash of light died away, Hina no longer remained, not even her ashes. InuYasha turned and ran over to Kagome, and fell to the ground beside her from the pain of his wound.  
  
"Kagome....."  
  
Kagome sat up without much difficulties. InuYasha stared at her in surprise as did Sango who had finally let out Miroku and Kilala.  
  
"You look.......well" InuYasha said.  
  
"I know......weird eh? One minuet I feel like I'm in hell, the next minuet I'm in the cool air, my arms ache pretty badly, but not that badly. My skin isn't in pain ,as it should be, and my mind feels a little fine" Kagome said.  
  
"BUT you on the other hand DO NOT look fine. Hey.....how did you escape....."Kagome's eyes watered up, " I THOUGHT YOU DIED!!!!"  
  
"Guys, Guys!" Shippo panted , running towards them.  
  
InuYasha moved back a little, not sure of what emotion Kagome would next change to. "I told you.....I wouldn't die!"  
  
"I know....but still...."Kagome looked up, "don't ever leave me again"  
  
InuYasha looked deeply into Kagome's tearful eyes, and smiled. "I wont....if I can help it.....come on. Let's get going. Everyone is waiting for us."  
  
InuYasha moved to stand, but crouched down on the grass, grimacing from his extreme pain. Kagome flung her arms around InuYasha.  
  
"You better help it! You better not die on me! You better not! Don't scare me like that next time!" Kagome cried, weeping on InuYasha' s shoulder.  
  
~ Kagome.... you're safe. I'm glad. Kagome..... Thanks for caring~ InuYasha thought with his eyes shut.  
  
InuYasha unsteadily stood up and held Kagome's hand and pulled her up, as they walked hand in hand to Kilala and the rest.  
  
Kikyo watched InuYasha and Kagome from a distance. ~they're holding hands....InuYasha is too busy thinking about Kagome that he did not catch my scent as he normally does.....Kagome is a pitiful fool. When will she ever learn that InuYasha's heart will forever belong to me? But I am no longer the person he loved and protected 50 years ago, but just a shell of the Kikyo he loved.....but I will become Kikyo......if I have the soul of the person whom I hate the most now, of the person who is trying to take InuYasha away from me~  
  
Kikyo grabbed her shoulder as it started to bleed again. ~This dead, soulless body....I can't stand to live like this. I want to be how I was 50 years ago.....strong and pure.......I need......her soul~  
  
"I have made my decision, even if It will corrupt me, it will only be corrupting a dead corpse. When I become human, I shall start freshly and purely again. I need....Kagome's soul"  
  
**~~ Hey ppl, how'd ya like this chapter????? Review, and tell me if you liked it. ^^, Keep on reading !!~~** 


	21. I can't loose you

**~~ Hi ppl, more reviews...can't get enough of them, n thnx to the ppl who did review ^^ . Natasha, this is the chapter you've been waiting for....well kinda. I just twisted the plot around a bit. But still....Mwuahahaha, READ...Arigato!!!! ~~**  
  
=============Chapter twenty-one=============  
  
Kagome sighed, as she looked down at InuYasha who had fallen asleep.  
  
"He still looks very hurt" Sango muttered.  
  
"Again.....always him, always the center of attention with girls" Miroku said with an envious sigh.  
  
Sango sweatdropped. "Will you shut up for once. Always talking of your perverted wishes. If you want to look very hurt, just go jump off a cliff, see then if you'll become the center of attention"  
  
"Heh, I'll do just that" Miroku replied sarcastically.  
  
"Do you think that he'll be better for sure?" Kagome asked, still staring down at InuYasha. ~Hurry up and get well, InuYasha, it's so lonely here without you~  
  
Everyone stared at Kagome, who was staring down at InuYasha.  
  
Silence.  
  
Shippo yawned, "we've bin staring at Kagome and InuYasha for the past few hours!"  
  
Sango nudged Miroku, and looked at the door.  
  
~She's sending me a sign....~ Miroku thought  
  
She shook her head again towards the door.  
  
~Oh, she wants us to leave Kagome with InuYasha...~  
  
"Oh, EH-HEM. SHIPPO, LET US....GO OUTSIDE TO GO...FISH CATCHING. OH, WHY NOT COME ALONG AS WELL SANGO? AND KAGOME CAN STAY HERE WITH INUYASHA" Miroku said.  
  
"Fishing? But there isn't any water to fish in around here and it's getting night" Kagome said, a little suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, HAHA!" Sango laughed nervously, elbowing Miroku hard in the side. "He meant....shhhhhhhhh.....shopping, yes, shopping for fish, did not you, MI-RO-KU??????"  
  
"Ah, Ah, Ah...Yah!" Miroku said, pulling Sango and Shippo out of the hut that Miroku had "taken an evil spirit out of".  
  
"Oh, that was a little OBVIOUS! "Sango said in annoyance at Miroku, once they were out.  
  
"What?!" Miroku asked back innocently.  
  
Sango repeated what Miroku had said in a stupid low voice.  
  
"ANYWAY, why do you want to leave Kagome and InuYasha together?!" Miroku asked.  
  
"QUALITITY TIME!"  
  
"With a guy who is unconscious?" Miroku muttered.  
  
"Shutup!!!!" Sango snapped. "You're such an asshole!"  
  
"Oh, so just because I won this fight, you're all mad and start acting all asshole-ish...."  
  
"I'm NOT mad and this was NOT a fight!" Sango hissed.  
  
~oh boy, here we go again. They sure can go on and on and on talking and blaming each other~ Shippo thought.  
  
****************************** Something made InuYasha' s heart stop beating. He caught a scent of someone familiar and dear to him. It was calling his name. To wake up and follow him. ~The voice....so familiar....the voice belongs to....~  
  
InuYasha' s eyes snapped open. He sat up,  
  
"Kikyo!"  
  
Kagome looked at InuYasha in shock. He stood up, grimacing from his still fresh wounds. He stood up and unsteadily walked towards the door to see Kikyo' s Shini-dama-chuu.  
  
"Kikyo..." InuYasha muttered as he ran outside, following as fast as his wounded body could after Kikyo' s pet. ~If I follow Kikyo's soul snatching youkai's. I'll be able to find Kikyo....~  
  
Kagome let InuYasha go. She watched InuYasha following Kikyo's youkai, only wearing the bottom part of his Haori, and his chest bare, but not really, since it was all bandaged up. ~Go InuYasha....I can't stop you....from what you want dear. I can't stop you from the truth.....Go, go look for your Kikyo~ Kagome sadly looked down at the bloody bandages she had changed to another new one for InuYasha.  
  
~Kikyo..... I'm so jealous of you.....InuYasha, you sure can forget that I exist really fast.....~ Kagome sadly thought  
  
InuYasha ran after the Shini-dama-chuu's . The once white bandages were now all soaked in blood, from the re-opening of the wound. InuYasha kept on running after the two youkais , forgetting about his pain.  
  
~Kikyo.....I can feel it.....I can feel that you are avoiding me. Why? I need to find you to find out why. I said to protect you..... I can't if you avoid me. I owe you too much already, don't make me owe you more...~  
  
************************* Kagome sighed.  
  
"He's not here yet....." Kagome muttered. ~Probably doesn't want to come back, he probably wants to stay with Kikyo~  
  
Kagome felt something signaling her body of something.  
  
"A Shikon Jewel...."Kagome muttered. She looked around. ~No one is here....then I must go find it myself...~ Kagome thought as she quickly stood up, grabbed her arrows and left outside towards the dark forest where she had sensed the Shikon Jewel shard. ~I can feel that the shard is not big....but still.....And it's close, it's somewhere in that wood~ Kagome looked down at the Shikon jewel that hung around her neck. ~I will get it~  
  
Kagome entered the forest, searching for the Shikon Jewel, but walking cautiously around. Afraid that something would jump out at any minuet.  
  
Time had passed, ~I'm slowing everything down by being afraid...~ Kagome thought as she looked up at the sky that had turned dark. ~I have to hurry up~  
  
************************* A figure stood in the middle of the woods, cloaked in black as it blew in the wind, almost making the person blend into the dark woods. The person calmly stood waiting, waiting for her to come. A sword shone in the moonlight, as it was held by the dark figure.  
  
"At last" the person whispered, catching a glimpse of a young girl running towards her.  
  
Kagome stopped running, seeing a person standing in the middle of the woods. Kagome again felt something signaling her body, detecting the Shikon jewel. ~You have it..~  
  
"Come to me" a voice lowly whispered, "come to me"  
  
A shiver ran down Kagome' s back. Kagome took out her arrow, pointing it to the figure, Kagome slowly moved back and backed up into a tree. Kagome shot the arrow, but as soon as the arrow had shot from her bow, the figure took out a bow and an arrow and shot it straight at the arrow Kagome had shot. The anonymous person's bow sliced right through Kagome's and hit the bark right next to Kagome's neck. Kagome gasped.  
  
"Ho....how is...this possible?" Kagome muttered.  
  
The person put the bow away. The person drew the sword and pointed it straight at Kagome from a distance.  
  
"I may not know how to wield a sword, but I do know how to pierce it through you" the voice said lowly.  
  
~It's a woman! ~ Kagome thought. The woman charged at Kagome with the shining sword pointed straight at her. She sliced the tree into half with her left hand. Kagome saw a Shikon jewel shining on her left hand. It ran for Kagome again, but this time cut a little bit of Kagome's side. Kagome quickly took out a arrow and shot the sword out of the person's hand. The figure gasped and turned and seemed to be staring at Kagome. She grabbed Kagome by the neck with her left hand and through her to the ground. Kagome crashed hard onto the ground.  
  
Kagome slowly got up to her knees, but was pulled up by the collar of her uniform and the person's elegant looking hand, turned into a fist and smashed it across Kagome's face. Kagome then was flung to a tree...by the person's left hand... breaking into the tree. Kagome cried in pain. The person picked Kagome up again and punched her in the stomach. She still held Kagome, the person held her right hand in the air, as a dagger appeared out of sleeve. She stabbed it through Kagome's shoulder. Kagome collapsed to the ground.  
  
The figure moved back and picked up the sword, she walked up to Kagome and broke the Shikon Jewel necklace off Kagome's neck  
  
"I'll be taking this...." she said in a cold calm voice.  
  
"My body is made up of hatred and revenge, it is now all directed to you. You have tried to take away from me what I valued most. And now I have a chance to be happy, but I cannot without you dead. You shall pay..." the voice whispered, lifting the sword to stab it through Kagome, but she did not. The figure stumbled back, dropping the sword onto the ground,  
  
"No..No...I can't..." she muttered.  
  
The dark figure turned, and ran away. Leaving Kagome lying on her back, with the dagger stabbed into her shoulder. Blood streaking down her cheeks. Kagome looked up at the night sky, the sky started to go out of focus and then her mind went all black.  
  
The figure ran as far as she could, then fell to the ground. She held her shoulder as blood dripped to the ground.  
  
"I have used all my strength....I have used up all the dead souls within me" the figure said as the cloak blew off her, to reveal Kikyo, her shoulder's soaked in blood and her face looking pale. A dark pool of blood formed a on the grass.  
  
~I couldn't kill her....and get her soul....I just couldn't kill her...my heart wouldn't let me, even if my heart does hate her, my heart is the only thing that has a little bit of purity in it....~ Kikyo thought, as she pulled the Shikon Jewel out of her left wrist, as her wrist bled. ~And Kagome also.....shot the sword out of my hands.....I never knew she was that skilled....~  
  
~Next time....I will get her next time. I will.....and be with InuYasha!~  
  
~Shini-dama-chuu' s return back to me.....~  
  
*************************  
InuYasha panted,  
  
"Damn Shini-dama-chuu's, they disappeared....strange"  
  
InuYasha dropped to his knees from the pain in his wound. He punched the ground.  
  
"KIKYO!" he cried. "How can I be with you if you keep avoiding me....or how can I protect you..."  
  
InuYasha gathered up his wit, and stood up, stumbling a bit. He walked slowly back towards the hut that was a distance away.  
  
InuYasha was walking back to the hut, when he picked up a familiar scent. It wasn't Kikyo's, but before he could realize who's scent it belonged to, it started to rain, washing away the scent of blood.  
  
"Kagome's probably pissed at me...." InuYasha muttered.  
  
~Kikyo....come back to me....~  
  
************************* Kagome woke up from her black out, from the feeling of rain dribbling against her skin. She saw a dagger glimmering in the moonlight, a dagger that was stabbed into her shoulder. And she could also see blood all over her uniform.  
  
"Oh yah..." she muttered weakly. ~I was attacked...~ Kagome closed her eyes. ~InuYasha didn't come to save me....but how could he, he was too busy searching for Kikyo. I can't blame him.....it hurts.....to think that he forgot about me....~  
  
Kagome tried to sit up, but her whole body protested against it. Kagome closed her eyes again and a scene flashed in her mind. The scene of InuYasha hugging Kikyo, then kissing her.  
  
~I'm probably going to die, all I can think of is him...and he'll be the first and last person I think of before I leave this earth. I wonder......if Kikyo would be that person to him. If InuYasha were dying, would he have thought of me?~ Kagome thought, ~I wonder...if I died...would he suffer the my loss as he did for Kikyo? But if I die....I'll never know.....~.  
  
~I'll probably rot here.....and no one would find me.....I'm sorry Mama..But If I do live...I'm going to try and stop loving InuYasha. Loving him will cause InuYasha and Kikyo to be apart....and loving him will hurt me...and probably others~  
  
************************* InuYasha entered the hut, looking depressed.  
  
Sango and Miroku sighed.  
  
"Did you fight with Kagome again?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Kagome.....? No......I was looking for Kikyo..." InuYasha muttered back, feeling a strange feeling.  
  
Miroku and Sango shot up. "WHAT?! THEN WHERE THE HELL IS KAGOME?!"  
  
"WHAT?! ME?! I thought she was here!!!!!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
Everyone turned pale.  
  
"We've been here for hours....when we came back from our trip.....Kagome was not there. So we thought.....that you and her went somewhere...." Sango cried.  
  
~That scent I smelled.....was the blood of Kagome....~ InuYasha realized. InuYasha stumbled back, staring at the floor in shock and disbelief. ~She.......might be dead......because I had gone after Kikyo.....not for any other reason than to see her......and now.....because of that, Kagome might be dead. I was....once again, not able to save her. Because I had chosen Kikyo~  
  
InuYasha ran out of the hut, and into the rain. In search of Kagome. Everyone else also went out in search of Kagome. They all decided to split up.  
  
"KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled, looking for her. The same feeling struck him again. The feeling he had felt the last time he couldn't find Kagome. It had rained then. All he had felt was a great loss, lonliness, and sadness. He had not founf Kagome, but instead, Kikyo ~But if Kagome is dead....no, I'm not going to think like that. She's alive.....she can't die...or else....apart of me....a lot of me, will die with her~  
  
InuYasha cursed the rain, for it made it impossible for him to search for Kagome when there was no scent or signs of where she was.  
  
An hour passed. InuYasha met up with Miroku. He shook his head. Then later he came upon Sango, Kilala and Shippo, they too shook her head.  
  
"InuYasha, you should go in and rest. You're not even wearing much. And your bandage is all bloody...." Sango said.  
  
InuYasha ignored Sango and continued to go in search of Kagome. ~This is all my fault~  
  
As more time went by, the more InuYasha's heart became heavier. His hope started to die out, and he became more desperate.  
  
InuYasha leaned against a tree, and shut his eyes tightly. He clutched his hands into a fist. ~Kagome.....I'm sorry....~ he thought. All hopes lost in finding her.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!" he cried out loud in pain. ~I have lost....another special person from my life.....and again, like Kikyo, died in bad terms. Kikyo died, thinking that I betrayed her. And Kagome died, thinking that I left her for Kikyo....but...wasn't that exactly what I did....~ InuYasha thought guiltily.  
  
Suddenly, from far away distance he saw a figure leaning on a tree, then unsteadily walking to the next, then leaning on it, then to the next, coming towards him.  
  
InuYasha walked a little towards the figure. His heart thumping with hope. ~Kagome...~ he muttered stretching out his hand towards her, and started to run. "KAGOME!" InuYasha cried, running closer to the figure.  
  
When InuYasha got close enough the person collapsed into his arms. His heart froze, and deep sorrow filled him, as it had felt before.  
  
The person that had collapsed into his arms was not Kagome, but......Kikyo  
  
**~~ OOOOO, cliff hanger?! If you want me ta write more, REVIEW! And for the ppl who want to read my other fic, though it's not an InuYasha. It's a one chapter fic of Ayashi no Ceres....and review that TOO! Newayz, course I like InuYasha WAY better! So, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Don't worry, I wont disappoint my readers. I hate Kikyo as well....KK, Sayonara ~~** 


	22. Kikyo's dagger in Kagome

**~~Did yaw like my chapter?? Nat, I tried to add as much of your ideas as I could....n your fluff part will come later on. N Thnx to da person who gave me a great idea ^^ Well, my usual saying, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW !!!~~**  
  
==============Chapter Twenty-two==============  
  
When InuYasha got close enough the person collapsed into his arms. His heart froze, and deep sorrow filled him, as it had felt before.  
  
The person that had collapsed into his arms was not Kagome, but......Kikyo  
  
"K...Kikyo....." InuYasha said, ~Kagome....I have to find her....~  
  
"Kikyo, I'm sorry......but....."  
  
"InuYasha......"Kikyo whispered weakly, "Naraku......took away my soul......and wounded me, but not badly.....leave me here, I am fine"  
  
~Shit, what am I supposed to do now....I can't just leave Kikyo here...nor can I leave Kagome, she might be alive. And even.....if Kagome is not.....i still have to find her. My mind won't rest until I do~ InuYasha thought, looking down at Kikyo who lay in his arms.  
  
~And now I am expected to chose, aren't I......to chose either Kikyo or Kagome.....IS THIS TO BE MY FATE?! To chose forever until one of them dies?!~ InuYasha thought angrily.  
  
Kikyo saw InuYasha in distress, she knew that he was worrying about Kagome. She didn't want InuYasha's forced attention. Kikyo stood up weakly.  
  
"I do not want your forced attention....if there is something more important for you to do....I shall not bother you...." Kikyo whispered with her back to InuYasha. She walked weakly away.  
  
"K...Kikyo! Wait! You can't leave looking like that! You're hurt! Don't leave me!" InuYasha yelled. But Kikyo ignored him, she continued to walk away, until she faded out of sight, into the darkness of the pouring rain.  
  
Kagome watched from the tree she lay under. The shadow of the tree shadowing over her. She saw everything, but heard nothing since she was too far away. She had seen InuYasha holding Kikyo.....  
  
~He's more worried for Kikyo......then of me~ Kagome thought, her fingers digging into the soil.  
  
~I feel......so shattered......so jealous. I......can't believe my life has turned out like this!!!!!~ Kagome clenched the soil in her hand. Her nails dug into her palm as red blood trickled down her wrist.  
  
~Why does love have to hurt so much....it feels like a dagger that has been pushed deep into my heart. Why does it tear away at my soul, leaving me sad and vulnerable, so vulnerable that I would die for that person....when he would never think of me, and be dying uselessly....that any time he ignores me, it feels like I want to die. I once thought that love would make you happy and make you feel as if you had everything in the world, but really, I feel cold, alone and I feel as if I have nothing. My heart is full of unrequited love for him, full of pain....and I know that my heart will never mend, or forget of him, no matter how much I try....just like InuYasha's love for Kikyo....~  
  
~Heh, Kikyo. I really don't understand InuYasha. How can he love a woman like that, a woman who once tried to kill him. Love can't change faces so easily as Kikyo's did. First love, then hate. But then again, what is love....love is strange....tragic.....and damned.....I wish I had no heart~  
  
~If I ever make it alive, I will try to fight the truth, that love will never dissapear. I will stop loving InuYasha......~  
  
Naraku looked at Kagome, who lay curled up on the grass, with puddles of blood surrounding her. ~I will not let Kikyo get Kagome, with Kagome, Kikyo will become strong. That is the last thing I want. But if I get Kagome first, if Kagome becomes under my control.....then, Kikyo would not be able to kill her with all the strength I shall give her....~Naraku thought as he walked over to Kagome. He looked down at the black Shikon Jewel Shard in his palm. ~You are vulnerable, Kagome. I could feel the darkness of your heart filling this place. That's a good girl. If I insert this jewel in you, since you are so pure, it may take a while to go deep enough for me to control you. But when it does......hmhmhmhmhm, I will get my job done so much more easily. And I shall also get that Shikon jewel from Kikyo that she stole from you..You should also thank me, Kagome, you shall heal more faster with this jewel, though I shall poison your mind with hate for InuYasha, I shall poison your dreams as well........~   
  
Kagome looked at InuYasha who was still standing there, but then she felt something pierce into her neck. Kagome choked from the pain, as her sight started to fade away, and her body soaked from the continuing rain. She could see her hand in front of her that was stretched out to InuYasha's figure from a distance. "Inu.....Yasha....."  
  
~And for my revenge on you, InuYasha.......~ Naraku thought.  
  
Inu Yasha leaned his head against a tree. His head throbbing from depression. Kagome's name continued to echo in his mind.  
  
"Why the fuck isn't it stop raining?!" InuYasha growled, clawing the tree bark in anger.  
  
~I want to go find Kagome.....~ InuYasha fell on his knees, "Kagome..." he quietly cried in pain. She's dead, a voice said in his mind, because you chose Kikyo......  
  
"Damn my life! I screw up all the lives of the people I get to know and start to care for.....Damn my fuckin life!" InuYasha bitterly cursed.  
  
InuYasha heard someone walking towards him. InuYasha looked up to see a figure clothed in long white fur with a baboon's mask on his face.  
  
"Naraku!" InuYasha growled taking out his Tetsusaiga to attack.  
  
"I would not do that" Naraku muttered. "Not that it would matter if you tried to kill me or not, since this is another of my puppets. But you would be killing this girl" he said, pulling away his fur cloak. The rain stopped pouring.  
  
InuYasha stared at Kagome who was all soaked in rain and blood. Laying unconsciously in Naraku's arm with a dagger pierced in her shoulders.  
  
"K-KAGOME!" InuYasha cried. "You fucking bitch! YOU did this to her!!"  
  
"Now, now, InuYasha. Do not jump into conclusions. I actually saved kagome from being all rotted up and dying that way from no one finding her. I had to keep her away from a certain, SOMEONE" Naraku said, throughing Kagome's body onto the floor. Kagome's body landed in a thud as it rolled close to InuYasha.  
  
"Sayonara, I have other business to do" Naraku said as he disappeared into the dark.  
  
InuYasha dropped to his knees. He gently touched Kagome's bloody cheeks. "Kagome......" InuYasha whispered. No answer. "KAGOME!" InuYasha cried out more desperately, now holding her tightly, with his cheeks pressed against hers. "I wish it was me this had happened to, not you. I would die a thousand times than seeing you like this....."InuYasha whispered. The he backed away, feeling something hard. A dagger. InuYasha gently pulled it out, and turned pale.  
  
~This is.........Kikyo's dagger......~ InuYasha thought, sweating a bit. He held the dagger tightly in his hands then let it go, as it fell to the ground. ~No, I'm not going to believe it, Kikyo would never do this. NEVER! Kikyo....is not this kind of person...This is another of Naraku's traps....~ InuYasha picked Kagome gently up and held her in his arms.  
  
~Kagome.....I'm never leaving you again....after seeing this happen to you.....I'm afraid now to leave your side, I Just hope I'll remember that the next time I see Kikyo~  
  
"INUYASHA!" called his friends as they all came running to him. They all halted, causing Miroku to fall over Sango. Sango slowly stumbled towards Kagome with her hands covering her mouth.  
  
"K...Kagome....what happened to you..." Sango whispered, as a tear ran down her cheeks. ~If it hadn't been for Kagome....I would never have stayed in this group and became friends with the others. Without Kagome.....My life would have ended as a tragedy of searching for Kahuku....who has now disappeared back to Naraku's power.....Kagome....don't die on us......~  
  
Miroku looked at InuYasha who looked as if were in some pain. Miroku asked to hold Kagome. InuYasha, after a minuet of arguing, gave up.  
  
Miroku and the rest walked ahead of InuYasha, a little pissed at him for ditching Kagome for Kikyo. Miroku looked down at Kagome, one of the wound he had seen on her forehead was slowly closing up. Miroku frowned. ~I sense that there is dark magic having to do with this......but I had better not say until everyone has calmed from this shock......~  
  
Everyone turned to look at InuYasha when they heard something collapse to the ground. They turned to see InuYasha on his knees, who was clutching his wound and looked in great pain. Sango ran over and held out her hand.  
  
"InuYasha...." Sango said.  
  
InuYasha ignored her hand, not excepting any help as usual. He used all his strength and got up.  
  
**************************** "Kagome....." InuYasha muttered, sitting next to Kagome who was still unconscious, and had been for two days. He moved a strand of hair from her face. InuYasha looked away. He had gotten worried sick when many times she had started to cough out blood. He dared not leave her side, afraid that if he left, she would die without him.  
  
~I always get you into shit......and worse, I never manage to get you out....~ InuYasha thought as painful memories flashed through his mind. Memories of when Kagome had almost died, but was saved by Kouga, the time he could have killed Kagome in his full youkai form, and now this.  
  
~Keh, even Naraku would manage to take better care of you~ InuYasha thought bitterly. InuYasha's face turned from bitterness to sad happiness, ~and yet you are always beside me....no matter what....why Kagome.....why......I don't deserve it, you deserve to be happy. Being with me will only make you miserable.....Kagome. I always thought that my life was unfair, but I'm being selfish. You had a great life until you met me.....hadn't you. Sorry Kagome~ InuYasha thought as he held Kagome's cold hands. InuYasha frowned, ~Your hands are still cold.....~  
  
****************************  
Kagome stood next to InuYasha under the cherry blossoms, as they blew in the wind.  
  
"Kagome....." InuYasha said.  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"You're gunu have to leave"  
  
".....What are you talking about? " Kagome asked, her heart starting to race.  
  
"I don't need you anymore. I got Kikyo now, she can detect Shikon Shards. You can go back to your own world now" he said in a normal tone.  
  
"I thought....I meant more to you then a Jewel Shard detector ..... InuYasha, STOP PLAYING AROUND!"  
  
"Hey, why would I joke around? I'm telling the truth. With you around, you'll just be another bother when I fight. I always have to look back to see if you're alive. But Kikyo, even with her weak state, she can handle trouble. And also, I love her. I chose her, not you"  
  
Kagome stared at InuYasha, ~Kill me now~  
  
"Anyway, I can't have you around, Kikyo doesn't want you around. So...return back to your world, isn't that what you wanted?"  
  
Kagome stared at InuYasha and tears filled in her eyes.  
  
"Keh, you're such a baby. Seriously, what's up with you. You're always crying, Kikyo never cried before. She always kept strong and never let her emotions get in the way. You really have to try to mature, Kagome"  
  
"ME?! You mean YOU!!" Kagome cried, shocked at what was happening. ~Does he care for me that little?!~ Kagome closed her eyes, to shut out what was happening. She opened her eyes again. But InuYasha was gone. Kagome looked around for him. But he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Kagome looked around the place, it looked different. The cherry blossoms that were falling were no longer white, but black.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome muttered, she turned around to see another scene. She was standing behind a tree, it was night and had the glowing dead souls floating in the air.  
  
"I love you" said a voice. Kagome saw that it was InuYasha's. She looked at the person he was saying it to. Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo closed up and kissed him back, "I love you too.....what about that girl, Kagome?"  
  
"Keh, her?! She means nothing to me. You're the one whom I have chosen, the only one I could care and love for...."  
  
The scene flashed into a different scene. Everywhere was pitch black, she stepped back and felt herself falling off a cliff.  
  
She saw Kikyo falling off at the other side. Then she saw InuYasha.  
  
"InuYasha!!!!" Kagome cried for help.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kikyo cried for help as well.  
  
InuYasha merely glanced at Kagome and turned to Kikyo.  
  
"KIKYO!" he cried as he grabbed Kikyo's hand and pulled her up, and embraced her. "Kikyo....you're safe.....I would kill myself if I lost you"  
  
Kagome watched InuYasha holding Kikyo, as the image slowly faded away. As she fell further into the blackness.  
  
Now all Kagome could see was pitch black. As she fell further down, she felt an evil aurora of evilness getting stronger.  
  
"Come to my world. I will help you escape the pain of life, all you have to do is let the darkness in your soul take over....give up" said a cold familiar voice.  
  
"No...no....NO" Kagome cried. Kagome saw herself wearing Kikyo's clothing and shooting a bow at InuYasha. Her lips automatically spoke, "I HATE YOU INUYASHA!"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, to see InuYasha looking down at her.  
  
"Kagome? You....alright?" he asked.  
  
Kagome sat up and sighed. "It was all a dream"  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome..." he said.  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked, relieved that it was all a dream.  
  
"I can't have you staying here...."  
  
"Wha...what are you talking about?!"  
  
"I just realized....a few minuets ago while watching you sleep...that....you have fallen in love with me..."  
  
Kagome looked away. "Is that the reason you are making me leave?"  
  
InuYasha held her hands. "Kinda, I don't want to break your heart. Cuz I care for you, that's all. But...I can never love you, my heart is only filled with love for Kikyo. I only care for you. But Kikyo is more important. If you stay, Kikyo and I cannot be together. You understand, don't you Kagome?!"  
  
Kagome shut her eyes tightly as tears ran down her cheeks. Suddenly, she felt someone shaking her gently. "Kagome, wake up" she heard someone's voice echo in her mind. The voice kept calling.  
  
Kagome woke up to see Sango gently shaking her awake and InuYasha looking over at her in a worried and VERY sad look. Kagome backed away, looking all confused. She felt pain aching all over her body.  
  
"What's going on?!" Kagome cried, her cheeks still damp from all the tears she had shed.  
  
"You've been crying for a long time, so InuYasha finally thought that we should wake you up from your dream" Sango softly replied.  
  
Miroku only frowned, also looking a bit worried. Shippo was still asleep, even if it was early in the morning.  
  
InuYasha walked towards her and crouched next to her.  
  
"Kagome....you feeling better? You don't really look that well right now"  
  
Kagome stared at InuYasha, her frail heart trembling now. Afraid that it would break again.  
  
Kagome backed away, and slightly grimaced from the great pain on her shoulder, and the headache. She stood up from her spot and walked away, leaving InuYasha confused and hurt.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other in shock an confusion. Never in all the time they had seen her with InuYasha (which had been MANY times since they had a thing for spying on them) Kagome had never ignored InuYasha when he was being caring. And now, InuYasha had certainly been caring. They found InuYasha innocent from what they had observed. Every look he gave her and every word he had said, had been all warm. But Kagome had looked at him as if he had stabbed her.  
  
Sango looked down at InuYasha in sympathy. ~For almost the whole night InuYasha had been watching over Kagome, waiting for her to wake up. Going out in his weak state and getting water, warming it and lowering Kagome' s fever. There must be some reason for this.....And what we had heard Kagome mutter in her dreams..~  
  
**************************** Everyone sat outside, under a tree for breakfast. Kagome secretly glanced over at InuYasha, to see if his wounds had healed, her memory of yesterday had returned. Of how InuYasha had left her for Kikyo, of how she was attacked, of how she saw InuYasha sulking over Kikyo's wound when she was dying. But what had happened after that?  
  
InuYasha glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eyes. On usual days Kagome would have been bright and talkative. But today was different. Kagome caught his gaze, he would have usual looked away, but today he kept looking at her. Kagome looked coldly away. InuYasha frowned. That had been unusual as well.  
  
Sango looked over at Miroku who was looking at Kagome suspiciously.  
  
"What is it?" Sango asked under her breath.  
  
"Have you.....noticed how fast Kagome's wounds are healing?"  
  
Sango studied Kagome and her eyes widened in realization.  
  
****************************  
  
Kagome sat near the river, staring blankly at the fishes. All alone, with no thoughts but of InuYasha and Kikyo.  
  
Kagome gasped a little when she saw InuYasha coming over and then hesitantly sitting next to her.  
  
"Kagome....what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"......." Kagome looked away. ~Forget about him!~ a part of her mind said, ~he's not worth your time, he's not worth it to love....~ But the other part of her mind said, ~you love him, you can't forget about him.....~  
  
A scene of Kikyo and InuYasha kissing each other flashed in her mind.  
  
"Nothing's wrong" Kagome muttered, still staring at the river. Kagome looked away, trying to hide the tears that was streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Kagome....You can't say nothing's wrong. What were you dreaming about? It was something about me wasn't it? I heard what you muttered, are they true Kagome, what you had muttered, are they true?" InuYasha asked in calm sadness.  
  
"What....did I say?"  
  
"That.....you hated me"  
  
**~~ Aw, it's.....almost 1 a.m. n I'm really tired. But I wanted to finish this chapter so badly. Sorry if it's not that good. SORRY. I'm getting to interestings parts. N yah.....hey, check out my other fics, though they're only one shots^^ ~~** 


	23. Come with me to hell

**~~ Hope ya like my last chapter.....though "I" don't think I did very good. I wrote it when I was half asleep. Gomen, Gomen ^^ I hope this chapter is better, since I am writing it and I am fully awake. HAHA, ok, newayz...review!!!!~~**  
  
=============Chapter Twenty-Three=============  
  
"Kagome....You can't say nothing's wrong. What were you dreaming about? It was something about me wasn't it? I heard what you muttered, are they true Kagome, what you had muttered, are they true?" InuYasha asked in calm sadness.  
  
"What....did I say?"  
  
"That.....you hated me"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha said, his voice sounding a little more desperate. "It's not true is it?!"  
  
Kagome looked away, ~What am I supposed to say.....if I tell that I do care for him, I'll never be able to get over him. When I say I care for him from my own mouth, my mind wont be able to get him out. If he starts to think I don't care for him, then, maybe.....as I had fallen in love with him, I can fall out of love.....~  
  
"Why would you care if I cared for you or not? As long as I help you find all the Shikon no Tama, isn't that all that matters? All you care of.......is if Kikyo loves you.......isn't it?" Kagome asked in calm bitterness.  
  
InuYasha stared at her. Never had he seen Kagome using such tone, or having on such a bitter look. ~What did I do now.....is this what she really thinks I feel for her? She must really hate me......for ditching her again for Kikyo, and Kagome getting hurt again.....~  
  
"Kagome......I promise that I won't run off to Kikyo any more"  
  
"You expect me to say yes, to ask you to stay away from the person you love, in order to be with someone you don't. Isn't that a bit too cruel? If you saw Kikyo, you'd want to go after her, even a solemn promise can't keep you from chasing after her"  
  
"Are you saying that I don't know how to keep promises?!" InuYasha asked in annoyance.  
  
"I'd be keeping you against your will !! You think I want that?! Do what you want! You think I care?!" Kagome yelled, as a streak of bitter tear ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha said, as he pulled her to him, holding her tightly in his arms. "I do care for you, you're not just a Shikon detector to me. Baka, how can you think I would think that of you after everything we have been through. I'm sorry for ditching you......Kagome, please, please don't hate me"he pleaded, a hint of despair in his sad tone.  
  
Kagome was shutting her eyes tightly, as tears dripped onto InuYasha's Haori. ~Kagome~ said a voice in her mind, ~if you always give into these situations, you'll never fall out of love with InuYasha.......~  
  
Kagome pushed away. "The person you should be hugging is Kikyo, not me. If you care for her so much.....you shouldn't be doing what you did" Kagome said bitterly, backing away.  
  
Kagome took one last look at the hurt InuYasha started to walk away. InuYasha fell to the ground and continued to stare at the river.  
  
~What did I do......what did I do wrong. It's all my fault....I should've chosen one person....but now.......by choosing both Kikyo and Kagome.....i've hurt them both. What a screw up.....if only.....if only it were that easy.....to let go of Kagome. Even for her sake.....my damn selfish heart wont let her go........~  
  
~Kagome.....would it have been better....if you had never met me~ InuYasha thought sadly. ~Probably......~  
  
InuYasha stood up and followed behind Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! Wait, let's talk about this!!" InuYasha pleaded.  
  
Kagome stopped in her tracks, turned around and told him to "sit"  
  
**************************** Kikyo sat in a field of flowers with kids sitting next to her, picking the flowers.  
  
"Kikyo-sama, is it true that this flower can be made into a powerful medicine?" a boy asked.  
  
"Yes, Myougi " Kikyo answered warmly.  
  
"Kikyo-sama, do you think it will help my Mama get well?" Myougi asked again.  
  
"I'm sure it will" Kikyo replied with a warm smile.  
  
"Kikyo-sama" Myougi sighed as he leaned against Kikyo. "When I grow up, I want to become just like you, and help the wounded and become a priest"  
  
Kikyo looked down at the boy and felt her heart aching from the love the child gave her. "I am honored, Myougi"  
  
"Were you born in this village Kikyo-sama? For you have been here for almost a year"  
  
"No, I was not born here. But this is only one in a many village that would accept me to dwell in"  
  
"Huh, why would someone not want YOU to stay with them"  
  
"There are some thing, Myougi, that are better left unsaid" Kikyo replied.  
  
"Hai"  
  
**************************** "Takashi demon, come forth so that I may use you in my work" Naraku called  
  
Kikyo was walking down the path at night, waiting for her Shinu-dama-chuu to arrive with her dead souls, when she sensed Naraku around.  
  
She calmly walked towards the forest, where the evil aurora came from.  
  
"Naraku, show yourself" Kikyo coldly demanded.  
  
Instead of Naraku appearing, it was one of his youkai.  
  
"I was hear to take the Shikon jewel from you" the youkai said. Kikyo looked at the youkai, it looked exactly like a human woman.  
  
"No, I shall never give it to Naraku"  
  
The human youkai smiled. "Why, why do you choose to live on this earth, rejected by many and suffer? I do not know why, Naraku never told me"  
  
"I had something to finish before I left this earth. But now, seeing that I have a chance to live a happy life......I want it" Kikyo coldly replied, "now leave"  
  
"Now that I've heard of it, I heard it being mentioned that you came here to take revenge on InuYasha?"  
  
~I had, but now, my feelings for him is mixed with hate and love~ Kikyo looked straight at the youkai, "I said leave now, or you shall perish"  
  
Myuogi looked out at the starry night sky to see many dragon like youkai's flying in the air with a glowing light of ball in its grasp. Myougi followed it, curiosity led her into a forest. She heard talking, thus hid behind a bush and peeked out to see Kikyo and a human lady.  
  
The woman sighed, "so, it must be hard to see him hesitating between you and your reincarnation. How embarrassing!"  
  
"So you know more than you speak of" Kikyo said coldly, stepping up towards the demon.  
  
"I am here to kill you if you do not hand over the jewel"  
  
"Naraku underestimates my power"  
  
"You miko, must have a very tragic life" the woman said in a teasing voice.  
  
"Me......a tragic life......" Kikyo muttered.  
  
Kikyo looked around to see her Shinu-dama-chuu's flying around her, as the glowing lights of the dead souls floated around her. The souls slowly entered her one by one.  
  
"Give up the jewel, and return to your world of the dead. You do not go well mixing with the living. You are unwanted here, you are rejected in this world"  
  
Kikyo' s eyes gave out an icy flash of anger. She reached out her hands and wrapped it around the youkai's neck. "It is easy for me to kill Naraku's youkai. It is strange that he has sent such a weakling" Kikyo muttered as her grip around the youkai's neck tightened . The youkai started to choke out blood. Then, after a minuet or so, the human youkai stopped moving. Kikyo let go, the youkai collapsed to the ground. Kikyo stood there, blood dripping off her hand. Kikyo unribboned her hair, as her hair waved in the wind. She stood in the middle of the swarm of shinu-dama-chuu's as it deposited souls into her. She heard a slight rustle of leaves behind her. She swirled around to see Myougi. Kikyo slowly walked up and looked at the little boy in sadness and shock.  
  
"Did you see it all?" Kikyo cried quietly, stepping closer to the boy to try and comfort him.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME! You MONSTER! I NEVER, EVER WANT TO BECOME LIKE YOU! YOU'RE HORRIBLE!" the boy cried, backing away from Kikyo in fright.  
  
"It was not as it seemed! That was just a youkai! Not a human!" kikyo said desperately, stretching out her hands to touch the boys cheek, but the boy screamed and Kikyo saw why. She had blood dripping down her hand and trickling down to the boys clothing..  
  
"Nothing is as it seems. I do not believe you! You had said you were a Miko, I thought you were a human! But you're a horrible, murderous witch!"  
  
"No" Kikyo muttered sadly, backing away, her hair blowing in the wind. A tear slid down her face. Suddenly she saw a flash of yellow light enter Myougi's soul.  
  
"Huh?" Kikyo looked at the his eyes to see it look lifeless. He stepped out in front of her. A light flashed from his hands as a sword appeared. Kikyo just stood staring, not wanting to harm Myougi. He stepped up to her and swung the sword as it cut deep into her side.  
  
"Myougi...." Kikyo muttered, collapsing to the ground and lay watching him. The boy crouched down and broke the Shikon jewel necklace off her.  
  
A swirl of black clouds appeared as a figure formed in it. Kikyo strained her unfocused sight at the figure.....Naraku.  
  
"Hmhmhmhmhm" Naraku evilly chuckled as he took the Shikon necklace from the boy. "No, Kikyo, it was YOU who underestimated me"  
  
Kikyo glared hatefully at Naraku, as she lay in a pool of dark blood.  
  
"Look at this, I have now 3 / 4th of the Shikon jewel. One more quarter to find, and I shall become a full youkai, ridding myself of the human heart, then killing you" Naraku said as he disappeared.  
  
Kikyo gritted her teeth in bitter hatred. Then she turned her head to Myougi who was still standing, then fell to the ground on his knees. A yellow light left his body as his face turned pale and dropped to the ground.  
  
~The body was so easy to control, his soul was so weak, I guess it was because he was a child. Kagome....I remember her clearly, I couldn't steal any of her souls as I did some with this kids. I feel much stronger now....~ Takashi thought as she flew away.  
  
Kikyo weakly dragged her body to Myougi's side.  
  
"Myougi" Kikyo whispered, touching the boys pale face.  
  
"M......monster" whispered the boy with his final breath. Kikyo looked down at the boy. She could not sense any soul left in him. His eyes were now blank and still open, as his body lay lifelessly in the pool of Kikyo's blood. A tear dropped onto his face.  
  
"Naraku, I hate you with all of my body.....and I will kill you some day. And when that day comes, I will torture you and then slowly start to kill you. You shall cry for mercy, but I shall grant you none, for what you have done to my life, for how you tricked InuYasha and I, for killing this innocent boy, and making him hate me....I will have my revenge!" Kikyo looked around the sky, she had no more souls, and needed some in order to move a little. She looked down at Myougi,  
  
"I'm sorry, but I must do this "Kikyo muttered as a glowing light came out of the boys body and entered Kikyo. "I'm sorry" Kikyo quietly cried as a tear dropped.  
  
**************************** "I wonder where Kagome could be....." Sango said out loud with a depressed sigh.  
  
"Yah......by the way, where is InuYasha?" Shippo asked.  
  
They both stopped seeing InuYasha lying face front slammed to the ground.  
  
"InuYasha, what are you doing lying in a whole like that?" Shippo asked  
  
Miroku crouched down next to InuYasha, "I know these signs..." Miroku sighed and stood up, "By the look of it, I should say that Kagome has passed by" Miroku muttered.  
  
Sango sighed, "What has he done now....Kagome 'sat' him"  
  
"Humph, he's always hurting Kagome's feelings!" Shippo cried.  
  
InuYasha moaned and sat up, rubbing the wound on his shoulder he still had from last time which now ached even more because he had fell on it.  
  
"InuYasha....InuYasha....InuYasha" Miroku muttered, tapping him on the head with his staff. "What have you done this time to hurt dear Kagome's heart?"  
  
Sango marched up and pointed a finger at him, "What did you do?! She had not be gone back to her world!!!!" Sango said coldly.  
  
Miroku pulled Sango away, "There are better ways to deal with situations such as these. It is required that a person is calm and composed in such cases"  
  
"Shut up!" Sango said in annoyance.  
  
InuYasha stood up, his whole body aching.  
  
Miroku sighed, "you cannot go on like this InuYasha, choosing Kagome then Kikyo then Kagome then Kikyo"  
  
"I suppose I can't......choose both? "InuYasha asked with his arms crossed, annoyed that they were getting into his own business.  
  
"Hm, well that depends if you can keep it a secret from them that you are two timing. As long as they don't know, all is well" Miroku advised.  
  
"Keh, that wouldn't be fair to them. Go mind your own business"  
  
"Why are you choosing Kikyo, when Kagome is more important?!" Shippo yelled.  
  
"I'll explain it to you when you're a little older, man to man" Miroku said.  
  
"I am old enough, I am old enough" Shippo kept repeated, jumping up and down.  
  
"Shutup brat" InuYasha muttered, hitting Shippo on the head.  
  
"I'd really like to help you....we'd ALL like to help you, but it's something you and Kagome have to deal with. We have no way in helping. InuYasha, it had be best if you sorted out your feelings fast, it may cause some problems in the future" Miroku advised.  
  
~He's right....~ InuYasha thought.  
  
Sango looked at Miroku, "I think we should tell him" Sango murmured. Miroku nodded.  
  
"InuYasha....we have been observing Kagome, and noticed that she is recovering uncommonly fast for a human. I also once sensed an evil aurora"  
  
InuYasha froze, "Naraku......had been with her...."  
  
Miroku and Sango frowned.  
  
InuYasha turned and ran away, after Kagome.  
  
"Well.....he's very moody today" Shippo muttered, not knowing what was going on.  
  
**************************** Kikyo staggered in the woods, in search of anywhere place where she could rest. She stopped and leaned against a tree. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the times when she was alive, and accepted in the world, and thought highly of.......but couldn't.  
  
Kikyo looked up, and saw Kagome who had been running, who also stopped. They stared at each other. Kagome slowly walked towards Kikyo.  
  
~She looks so sad....and is hurt~ "You.....are hurt" Kagome said.  
  
Kikyo stared at Kagome in shock. ~How could this girl....be so kind....Ha, I forgot that she does not know what I did to her....~  
  
"Hm....."Kikyo muttered, she could sense InuYasha coming, even though he was far.  
  
"InuYasha is coming" Kikyo muttered.  
  
Kagome's heart froze, ~Go away InuYasha! LEAVE my life!~  
  
~He is coming.....for her~ Kikyo thought bitterly. She walked up to Kagome and pushed her to a tree, as the Shini-dama-chuu's wrapped tightly around Kagome's body. "This will keep you silent for the time" Kikyo said, touching Kagome's forehead as a blue glow of light appeared.  
  
~This is like last time.....when Kikyo did this to me and I had to watch InuYasha kiss Kikyo a year or so ago....~Kagome thought. "What are you doing?!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"To make you watch how much InuYasha loves me. To once and for all, get it engraved in your mind that InuYasha loves me!" Kikyo said weakly, but coldly, as she held her side, as blood dripped to the ground.  
  
"If I can't have your soul some how, then InuYasha will go to hell with me! I will not let InuYasha fall in love with anyone, even care for anyone than me! I will not rest until I get InuYasha's heart as my own, InuYasha belongs to me" Kikyo said bitterly.  
  
"But InuYasha loves you! He loves no other! But can he not care for someone else? Caring is not the same as loving!" Kagome said loudly.  
  
"Yes......50 years ago we were in love.....but it was a shallow love that was easily changed into hatred. I want more than that love, his heart did not wholly belong to me then, I want it all now. I will not rest until I have it all!!!"  
  
"Is it not enough that he loved you and no other?! You are selfish!!!"  
  
"I guess I am, I guess that is why I shall accept no other than InuYasha's full love for me"  
  
"Why don't you just go back to hell where you belong!" Kagome yelled at Kikyo.  
  
"Because....." Kikyo said, holding Kagome's chin up with her finger, "Either I die with InuYasha, or I take your soul. Every dead soul wishes to be with the living. To start again and fix what they had did wrong" Kikyo said, as she collapsed to the ground, "Like last time when I tried to suck InuYasha into hell, you interfered, but now I know that InuYasha truly loves me. Thus, your voice will no longer interfere, even if he hears, for the second time"  
  
Kikyo looked up to see InuYasha running towards her.  
  
"Kikyo! What happened to you?!" InuYasha cried, running over to her and holding Kikyo in his arms as the blood quickly spread onto him.  
  
"InuYasha..." Kagome whispered, knowing from last time that he could not hear her.  
  
"I have.....many things to confess InuYasha...." Kikyo whispered.  
  
"What Kikyo?" InuYasha warmly asked.  
  
"The time when Kagome got hurt.....and was stabbed with a dagger......the dagger was mine, the wound on her body.......was all caused by me....." Kikyo whispered weakly, "Hate me now InuYasha! Hate me as you had hated me 50 years ago!"  
  
Kagome gasped in horror. ~She.....was the one~  
  
~I did not wish to believe it was you Kikyo.....Now I'm afraid that I hardly know you.....Kikyo.....but it's my fault. I should have known this would happen, if I did not chose one you or Kagome. But I chose both......Kikyo....~  
  
InuYasha held Kikyo tighter, "I can't hate you....."  
  
Kikyo held him back, "I had...always wanted to hold you like this 50 years ago.."  
  
Kikyo pushed away, as scenes of InuYasha with Kagome flashed through her mind. Anger, jealousy and hatred boiled in her heart.  
  
"No......you do not care for me do you......I am just an obstacle to you.....With me away, wouldn't your life be more easier?! You want me dead DON'T YOU?!" Kikyo cried, as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"KIKYO! I never stopped thinking of you, not even for an instance!" InuYasha said, holding Kikyo back in his arms, ~She's so lonely while I'm with Kagome....and with Kagome here, she is in danger. If I care for Kagome, I should send her back....~  
  
"Kikyo.....I'll send Kagome back" InuYasha whispered to Kikyo. "Don't leave me Kikyo....."  
  
Kagome' s heart tore out. ~Just like the dream......he wants to send me back....to be with Kikyo....I......give in~ Darkness started to spread into her mind and soul as Naraku's evil laugh echoed in her mind, her soul too weak to resist the darkness and power of the tainted Shikon Jewel. Kagome gave a cry of pain as she felt the Shikon jewel burry deep inside of her. "I....give up....I....can't resist anymore" And Kagome's mind, soul, and heart no longer belonged to her. And no longer was there someone to call out InuYasha's name, to save him from going to hell......  
  
"InuYasha......" Kikyo said, "come with me.....and live with me forever in a place where time never moves, where we can stay like this forever" Kikyo whispered, holding InuYasha tightly in her arms. The earth started to open, as a flash of light broke through.  
  
"Come with me, come with me to hell" Kikyo whispered, as the hypnotized InuYasha and she were being dragged into hell. "Die with me......" 


	24. Authors note

Authors Note:  
  
Hi ppl, I'm thinkin about cutting the story off after a few chapters later and continuing it off as a sequel in another fic. Yah or no? What do you guys think is better? Or should I write way more chapters, then do a sequel to it? Give me your opinions!!  
  
KK,  
  
Sayonara * 


	25. Thoughts of Kagome

**~~ Hi ppl, hope you like my last chapter(Not including my authors note)REVIEW! Thnx....well newayz, ON WITH THE STORY~~**  
  
============= Chapter Twenty-five =============  
  
"Come with me, come with me to hell" Kikyo whispered, as the hypnotized InuYasha and she were being dragged into hell. "Die with me......"  
  
InuYasha could think of nothing in his mind, all felt blank, but he could here Kikyo's voice, the tone sound as it had 50 years ago. Kind, gentle and warm.  
  
"Come, come, leave with me......." he heard her voice say.  
  
"Kikyo........I'll go anywhere you go" InuYasha muttered.  
  
A scene flashed in his mind........of Kagome with tears in her eyes crying, "InuYasha! Never leave me again!"  
  
InuYasha's eyes snapped open, and saw that he was being pulled down into hell.  
  
~Just like last time.......where is Kagome? I can sense her presence somewhere!~ InuYasha thought as he got out of the glowing pit.  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha called out, "KIKYO! Where is she?!"  
  
"InuYasha......she is fine.....but......do you care for her......more than you care for me?" Kikyo asked sadly.  
  
InuYasha turned to Kikyo, and said nothing but, "Kikyo......."  
  
"If she is whom you chose to be with, I cannot change your heart....." Kikyo said sadly as she came out of the pit to hell.  
  
"Kikyo......it's nothing like that!" InuYasha cried.  
  
Her Shini-dama-chuu's unwrapped around Kagome and wrapped around Kikyo as she disappeared into the night.  
  
"Remember InuYasha.......everything I told you was true......of how I felt for you.......but even if I love you, I can still hate you" Kikyo said, her heart shattering into pieces.  
  
InuYasha just stood, watching Kikyo disappear, then he turned to see Kagome's body lifelessly sliding down the tree and collapsing to the floor.  
  
InuYasha gasped and ran over to Kagome. ~No......did Kikyo do this to Kagome......why is Kagome all lifeless like this?!!!!! No, I can detect an evil aurora in Kagome.........what the hell is going on........was Miroku right.........?~  
  
InuYasha looked down at Kagome, looking very worried. ~What did I do now.......~ InuYasha gently shook Kagome, but it continued to be lifeless. Then he saw Kagome's eyes open slowly.......to reveal the same look Kohuku, Sango's young brother, had when he had been controlled by Naraku and still was, wandering somewhere out in the world. Her eyes looked vacant and lifeless.  
  
"Inu.......Yasha......"she said quietly. It was so quiet that InuYasha did not realize that the tone of her voice was bitter than her usual warm tone.  
  
~Kagome.....I thought I was going to lose you....~ InuYasha thought as he held Kagome tightly in his arms, "Kagome....I love" InuYasha stopped his sentence right there. ~What the hell was I just going to say?! It came out so automatically~  
  
"Kagome" InuYasha called out at her, "wake up" he said, gently stroking her cold cheeks.  
  
Kagome pushed InuYasha away and stood up.  
  
"Kagome......" InuYasha said in surprise.  
  
"Naraku.....my master" Kagome muttered as she started to walk somewhere.  
  
"What the hell....."InuYasha muttered as he stared at Kagome inpain and confusion.  
  
"Naraku....."Kagome muttered again, a dark swirl of clouds appeared. It was one of Naraku's puppets again.  
  
"Kagome.....come to me" Naraku said as Kagome walked up to Naraku and stood next to him.  
  
"What the hell Kagome!!! What are you doing?!" InuYasha yelled as he stood up, clutching his side, for he could feel the sharp ache of his wound that had not fully healed.  
  
"She is no longer yours. She is mine, under my control" Naraku said humorously.  
  
"Give her back!!!!!!!"  
  
"You think she would want to return to this world? She could if she wants to you know, right now she is sleeping peacefully in a dark pit inside her soul......but that would be hard, since her soul at this moment is weak and my tainted Shikon fragment, and she has no wish to return. But to be rid of this jewel in her, she must purify that grudge she has against you......"  
  
"What grudge?! She has no grudge against me!"  
  
"I'm sure she doesn't. Not after she saw all the time with you and Kikyo together......and how you always ran after Kikyo, leaving her all alone. Of course, why would she have a grudge against you?"  
  
~Today......she really did act as if she hated me......no......not another person. First Kikyo, and now Kagome.......~ InuYasha thought.  
  
"Oi, InuYasha, don't look so sad" Naraku said in a sarcastic tone. "I'll take better care of Kagome then you did. And also, you'll have Kagome out of the way and Kikyo would be free to you"  
  
InuYasha gripped his hands into a fist, ~It's not like that!~ InuYasha took out his Tetsusaiga and ran towards Naraku, but he disappeared. With Kagome as well.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
**************************** Shippo and Kilala lay asleep. Sango and Miroku watched InuYasha and had been watching him for the past hours. They too were worried about Kagome, but it was too dark in the night to go in search of her.  
  
Sango sighed and looked down at InuYasha, "He is so depressed"  
  
"Yes, though one should not be surprised. He did deeply care for Kagome......though, of course he told none of us, and is stupid and keeps the truth from Kagome which has caused this problem" Miroku replied.  
  
"He hasn't even told us what exactly had happened in the woods" Sango muttered.  
  
"But we must know if we are to decide what to make of this situation" Miokru said.  
  
"InuYasha, what EXACTLY happened in the woods?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Keh, Why should I tell you?!" InuYasha said dryly.  
  
"It is for Kagome's sake that you do"  
  
Inuyasha paused for a second, "Kikyo and me were having a chat, I didn't know Kagome was there under Kikyo's spell....."  
  
"So you and Kikyo only 'talked'" Miroku asked suspiciously, "If I recall correctly, the only thing you told us of was Kagome's giving into the tainted Shikon no Tama's dark power. She gave into the darkness In her heart. And that darkness must have been something caused by you, since she gave in at that time she saw you with Kikyo. So what are you NOT telling us?"  
  
"InuYasha....." Sango said suspiciously.  
  
"Me and Kikyo did what Miroku does with any woman" InuYasha grumbled.  
  
"KYAAAAAAA!" Miroku cried, falling to the ground from what he had heard, "how terrible it must have been for Kagome to watch you to.....do that! Even if a person like Sango, who doesn't even love you, saw you do such thing in front of her, I'm sure she would have done anything to have disappeared from the horror, which was exactly what Naraku offered to Kagome. I can't believe it, you did it in front of Kagome?!"  
  
"What do you do with woman's any way? I was just referring to hugging.....NOTHING MORE INTIMATE THAN THAT, YOU PERVERTED ASS BAKA!!!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
Miroku stood up and coughed, "yes, of course. That's what I meant"  
  
Sango glared at Miroku coldly, "you implied that you got more intimate to a woman then just hugging and kissing? Even kissing is a little too intimate! MIROKU!!!!!"  
  
"Haha, what can I say, for a person of my looks. It can't be helped" Miroku said with a big nervous smile.  
  
"KISAMA!" Sango yelled in jealousy.  
  
They both stopped arguing when they saw InuYasha standing up and leaving the hut.  
  
****************************  
  
InuYasha sat on the tree branch he always liked to rest on and looked up into the starry night sky. InuYasha's silver hair blew in the cool wind, as his gold, cat like eyes glittered in the moonlight.  
  
InuYasha sighed and leaned back against the tree, closing his eyes, he could hear Kagome's cheerful voice telling him to sit echoing in his mind, and the times he would allow Kagome to twitch his ear, something she loved to do and the reason he did not know why. He would just sit on the grass, crossing his arms in annoyance. InuYasha sadly smiled at the memories.  
  
"Kagome......." InuYasha murmured. ~Wherever you are......please be safe. I will come and find you.....I promise~  
  
****************************  
  
"Stupid Miroku, he thinks he's all that. But he really is not, he's just a piece of crap "Sango muttered as he glared at Miroku from the corner of her eyes. Jealousy written all over her face.  
  
"Do you think........That InuYasha left us for a reason?" Miroku asked as he slid over to Sango.  
  
"Of course" Sango muttered, "he wants to be away from your annoying voice and wants time in peace"  
  
"Other than that......you think.....that he wanted us to be "together"? As we always do for him and Kagome?"  
  
Miroku fell back with a red finger print imprinted brightly on his face. Sango stood up and stepped on Miroku as she walked over to her sleeping bag,  
  
"You were in my way" Sango said.  
  
Miroku sighed, "I like playing hard to get"  
  
Sango's face darkened. She walked up to him and took holed of Miroku's shoulder and started to shake him,  
  
"I'm not hard to get, I'm a never to get woman! I may be a hard to get woman to other men, EXCEPT YOU!!!!!!!" Sango yelled.  
  
Miroku pulled Sango towards him and held her tightly in his arms. ~Sango....I may act if you were just another of the ladies I meet off the road......but you're not. You're different. When I think of all the times you risked your life for me.......my heart feels a warmth I have never felt before.....it's just that.......I have never felt such feelings......thus, I do not know how to express it........~  
  
~Why is he holding me like this.......for some reason, this doesn't seem like one of his playboy moves to get a woman into his bed....."  
  
"Houshi-sama......" Sango muttered breathlessly as her cheeks turned red. "Wha-what are you....."  
  
"Sango.....I...I think I'm.....in lo-"  
  
Miroku stopped his sentence when InuYasha came into the hut.  
  
Sango quickly pushed away. She turned and looked away from InuYasha and Miroku to hide the color of her bright red cheeks.  
  
"So I see you were trying to take advantage on Sango while I was gone" InuYasha muttered. "You guys should go to sleep, we're gunu have a long day tomorrow. Searching for Kagome and all......." InuYasha muttered in a depressed tone.  
  
Sango and Miroku watched as InuYasha walked over and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall.  
  
"InuYasha, you always stay up all night guarding. You are weak and still wounded. I'll take over" Miroku said.  
  
"No.....It's alright...." InuYasha replied in a vacant tone. ~Kagome....she might.....come back~  
  
"If your thinking, Kagome might come back, think again" Miroku muttered, annoyed that InuYasha offered to suffer, when it was alright with Miroku to do the guarding.  
  
"Eh?" InuYasha looked up, "how did you know I was thinking that?!"  
  
"Training as a monk comes with many, many benefits" Miroku replied.  
  
"Still.....I'll guard, I always do"  
  
"Well....I think I would do a better job at it, since I'm in good shape"  
  
"Keh" InuYasha muttered in a depressed tone.  
  
Miroku looked at him in wonder. ~ If InuYasha had been in his normal state he would have gone all pissed.....InuYasha must be very depressed~  
  
Sango went over to InuYasha and crouched near InuYasha and placed a hand on his shoulder's.  
  
"InuYasha.....don't worry. I'm sure Kagome will be alright. She doesn't give up a fight that easily. You really should get some rest if you're planning to go out in search of Kagome. You will need all your strength" Sango said warmly.  
  
InuYasha looked at Sango, a little surprised. ~She's acting so out of character~ InuYasha thought.  
  
Sango looked at InuYasha in some annoyance. ~Psh, he is looking at me cuz I was being nice.....MAN! Don't they think I can be nice! I can be if I want! It's just that a situation never arose till now. With theses two guys, they're all full of crap and it wouldn't have made sense if I were being nice......ERG! He's still staring at me! It's really getting on my nerves. If sentimentality and patience doesn't work.....Miroku's way, then.....I'll go with my way. It always seems to work.......~  
  
Sango pulled InuYasha's two front hair, "GO TO SLEEP! If you don't....."  
  
And Sango continued to go on and on of the consequence InuYasha would get if he did not go sleep.  
  
~Now that's the Sango I know.....~ InuYasha thought as he easily gave in and let Miroku go on guard, because his body ached like hell, and his eyes lids were heavy with sleep.  
  
Sango dusted her hands and walked past Miroku, "My way always works" she said to Miroku. She felt her hands accidentally brush against Miroku's hand. A deep spot of crimson red appeared on both her cheeks.  
  
InuYasha lay down. All his mind could think of was Kagome....  
  
~Kagome.......you're soul was so strong and pure. Did I hurt you so much that even your soul could no longer take it and gave into Naraku's power? Kagome.....my heart aches when I think of all the hurt I must have given you. I would give up anything to have you happy again.......I miss you.....already.......holed on Kagome.....I will come and find you....~  
  
"Kagome........it's all my fault" he sadly whispered as he fell to an unpeacefull sleep. 


	26. InuYasha's heart ache

**~~ Hi Ppl, liked my last chapter? KK, I'll continue my story a lido longer DEN I'll do a sequel....Yah? Is dat alright wit you guys? Well, hope you like this chapter n REVIEW! *Sigh* I'm so happy, The number of reviews I got today has broken the record ^^ But don't ask how many dat was, it isn't a lot, BUT STILL. If you guys read my second InuYasha tragedy "a second too late" gomen, gomen, ^^ for it being so damn tragic *^_^*. I'm jus not da type of person who is able to make a one shot dat is NOT tragic. Newayz, on wit da story....~~**  
  
=============Chapter twenty-Six=============  
  
Naraku watched Kagome who had tears rolling down her cheeks from her dreams Naraku had poisoned.  
  
Kagura watched Kagome. ~She really does look like Kikyo.....Naraku.....even I, your own creation, think that what you do is cruel......Everyone hates you, even I.~  
  
Naraku glanced sharply at Kagura, ~Don't think I don't know that look Kagura....but as long as you don't act upon your hatred towards me. You shall stay alive......beware Kagura, I am always watching you....~  
  
**************************** Sango quietly yawned as she peeked her eyes open, the bright morning light blinded her eyes. She saw a figure not far from her as she squinted her eyes to see who it was.  
  
She saw InuYasha, leaning against the wall and staring down at Kagome's yellow nap sack.  
  
Sango sighed, ~I keep waking up at night to see InuYasha still awake....then asleep then awake. But he's usually awake~  
  
"Go back to sleep Sango, it's not time to wake yet. It's only six-thirty" InuYasha muttered in a vacant voice.  
  
"Then why are you up" Sango asked in a testy voice.  
  
"Stop asking me questions" InuYasha said as he got up and left the hut.  
  
Sango fell back on the floor and let out a deep sigh. ~Kagome......come back soon to us.....I don't think InuYasha will be able to take it any longer...He won't be able to fight for you....even if he wanted to, he is tired and weak. He's been constantly waking up all night .....thinking of you......~  
  
InuYasha sighed in frustration as he walked into the forest. He halted, seeing the well past the tree. The well Kagome would always go to, to go back to her time, InuYasha walked over to the place and looked down the well.  
  
~I'd be always waiting for her here.....~ InuYasha sat down and leaned against the well. ~It's not only me who'll be missing Kagome.....I have to remember that she also has a family back there......her mother, grandpa, and brother..... Kagome.....I miss you so damn much.....~InuYasha thought painfully.  
  
InuYasha quickly stood up when he saw Kikyo walking towards him.  
  
"Kikyo......" InuYasha muttered, his heart loudly thumping.  
  
She looked at him with a sad and lonely look. She had dark lines under her eyes, as a single tear dropped down her cheeks.  
  
She walked up to him, and touched his arms.  
  
"I wish....that I could decide how to feel....for you. I wish.....that I could only hate you.....it would have made my rejected life on earth more better. InuYasha.....did you really......chose her? InuYasha, tell me you did so that I may hate you, so that I may be able to rid this love inside of me, that is driving me mad when I see you with my reincarnation!" Kikyo begged, she gripped InuYasha's arms tighter, "InuYasha! Tell me that you chose her, so that I may have a reason to hate you and no longer feel the aching pain of love! Then if you say that you chose Kagome, I may have a point to live on this damned earth that I long to live in, so that I will not leave until I regain all your love. With you acting like this, I do not know whether you have chosen me or not, thus I do not know whether I am to hate you or love you!"  
  
InuYasha pulled Kikyo tightly to him and held her, "Kikyo, do I have to tell you over and over again that I have chosen you?!"  
  
"You haven't chosen me.....nor have you chosen Kagome. You can't decide, can you? Is my love for you not strong enough for you to decide? Is YOUR love for me that weak that it is hard for you to let go of Kagome for my sake?"  
  
"Kikyo, I have chosen you, .....there's nothing going on between me and her!"  
  
"Do you care for her?" Kikyo asked coolly.  
  
"I.....can't say that I....don't.....I'd be lying to you. But Kikyo, I love you! No one else!"  
  
".....I see...." Kikyo whispered. She tightly shut her eyes, as pain ripped through her frozen heart. Her eyes turned icy cold, as she a dagger appeared out of her sleeves. "I found my dagger on the ground in a pool of blood" Kikyo said as she pointed it at InuYasha's neck,  
  
"Don't say that word to me so easily. Love, That word can be said to anyone with no meaning at all. Your words no longer have any meaning to me, it cannot melt the ice you have created in my heart. Nor can it mend the scar you have given me. If you love me, act as if you do" Kikyo said bitterly. "InuYasha.....do you even know what love is.....I loved you so, that I offered to die with you. And this is what I get back in return. I really was a fool for giving into sentimentality that easily"  
  
"Kikyo...."  
  
Kikyo put the dagger closer to his neck.  
  
InuYasha looked down at the dagger that had once been stabbed into Kagome. A memory of Kagome's lifeless looking body all bloody flashed in his mind. A sudden anger flashed through his heart. He grabbed Kikyo's wrist, knocking the dagger to the ground.  
  
"Why Kikyo...Why did you try to kill Kagome?" InuYasha asked bitterly.  
  
Kikyo looked at him in a shocked and sad look.  
  
InuYasha realized the tone of his voice and how mean he had acted. He had never acted this way towards Kikyo before. He quickly let go of her wrist and backed away.  
  
"Because..." Kikyo whispered, "do you not know how much a dead soul wants to live among the living.....and my only chance of that is Kagome's dead soul. And how much a corrupted dead soul like mine feels when she see's the person she love's falling for another?"  
  
~Oh yah....now I remember. I didn't get mad at Kikyo then, because I blamed myself~ InuYasha sadly looked at Kikyo, he stepped up to Kikyo and held her cold hands,  
  
"Kagome, I love you..."  
  
Kikyo turned pale.  
  
"I meant KIKYO!! NOT KAGOME. Kikyo!" InuYasha fixed, his heart thumping fast. He looked at Kikyo desperately, hoping for some sign that she did not mind his mistake.  
  
"Is it true....InuYasha.....Did the truth accidentally come out.....Is it...Kagome that you love...and you have chosen me out of pity. Not out of love......Or.....do you love us both...thus you cannot chose...." Kikyo asked in a depressed voice. "I don't want to share you, InuYasha"  
  
InuYasha looked at her, not knowing what to do. ~Kikyo.....I have never seen her this sad before....I'm so sorry.....I meant to say it to you. I don't love Kagome....right....?~  
  
Kikyo closed her eyes, and fell to her knees. ~My head.....it feels so dizzy...My heart can't take....this pain......~ The wound Kikyo had gotten 50 years ago, reopened as blood rushed out, creating a puddle of blood. Kikyo looked down at her hands that were soaked in blood, ~Whenever I feel as if you have betrayed me.....this always happens......~ Kikyo looked up at InuYasha and dropped to the ground..  
  
InuYasha felt as if death was better then this. ~KIKYO! First Kagome, and now this....!!!~  
  
InuYasha picked Kikyo up, he looked down at her face. It was pale, her face expressed loneliness, bitterness and sadness.....and a certain deadness. It pained InuYasha when he thought back 50 years ago when her face was filled with warmth and love....and life.  
  
InuYasha gave out a depressed sigh, ~ I said I would take care of you Kikyo, and I will....~  
  
**************************** Shippo froze when he saw InuYasha with someone in his arms coming towards them. Shippo jumped off the roof and ran into the hut where Miroku, Sango and Kilala were eating breakfast.  
  
"Sango-chan! Kagome is back! InuYasha is carrying her here!" Shippo cried out joyfully, "Hurry, hurry! Come quick!"  
  
"Sango...I guess you may be right....Maybe InuYasha is in love with Kagome...." Miroku said.  
  
"Houshi-sama!" Sango cried out in joy. They all ran towards the door, but bumped into InuYasha.  
  
They all went pale, seeing that it was not Kagome he was carrying, but......the woman they all learned to despise seeing Kagome's pain. It was no one other than.....Kikyo.  
  
"We should let her rest here for a while. She isn't in a healthy state" InuYasha said desperately, Kikyo's blood soaked onto his Haori and dripping to the floor.  
  
"Traitor ..." Sango muttered, but not loud enough for InuYasha to hear.  
  
Even Miroku felt strong hatred arise for Kikyo, who he had never actually hated since he believed she had done nothing wrong but love InuYasha. But seeing how at a time when they should be worrying about Kagome, InuYasha was tending Kikyo....It was cruel and ..... Cold hearted. He now hated Kikyo for it seemed that she always appeared at the wrong time.  
  
They all stared at InuYasha. InuYasha ignored them with a heavy heart. ~ I know what they're thinking....they all hate me...I hate myself as well. But what I'm doing can't....be helped.....This will never end. Situations keep arising when I have to chose between Kikyo or Kagome.....but I'm unable to chose~  
  
A bee buzzed in the air, as it watched InuYasha sitting next to Kikyo.  
  
InuYasha sat on the ground, gazing down at Kikyo who lay unconscious on a mat. ~Why is it that I must always hurt the hearts of Kagome and Kikyo.....I wish I could change that fact....that I can't chose both... But that is my fate.....to chose one or the other.....isn't it....I had thought my fate was to go to Kikyo once...to go with her to hell.....but now, I don't know what I'm supposed to chose, and what my fate is. The longer it takes me to decide, the more I'll hurt both of them, when I can prevent one from getting hurt if I decided.....~  
  
InuYasha held Kikyo's icy hand in his, ~ But I said I chose you ..didn't I, Kikyo. Then why do I still feel as if I am still choosing?~  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"Kagome, I love you..."  
  
Kikyo turned pale.  
  
"I meant KIKYO!! NOT KAGOME. Kikyo!" InuYasha fixed, his heart thumping fast. He looked at Kikyo desperately for some sign that she did not mind his mistake.  
  
"Is it true....InuYasha.....Did the truth accidentally come out.....Is it...Kagome that you love...and you have chosen me out of pity. Not out of love......Or.....do you love us both...thus you cannot chose...." Kikyo asked in a depressed voice.  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
InuYasha bowed his head, ~why did I say what I did.....I didn't mean it....~ InuYasha gripped his hands into a fist and hit the floor hard. ~ My mind...it feels so confused....why can't I sort out my feelings for Kagome.....When I do try, I back away, I feel this warning in my mind that the result will only make everything more difficult.....~  
  
InuYasha let go of Kikto's hand and walked out the hut, with Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kilala glaring icily at him.  
  
InuYasha ran into the woods as he clawed a tree down in frustration. He fell back, his wound still a bit aching. He sat and leaned against a tree, and let out a frustrating sigh. His claws dug into the soil, as he through it hard at the air. He shut his eyes tightly closed, trying to get rid of this confusion. But it wouldn't leave. He opened his eyes and saw Kagome, lying helplessly on the ground, with a pool of blood around her. It seemed so real....  
  
InuYasha stood and ran towards her, but before he could touch her, the body and blood faded away. InuYasha fell to his knees where Kagome's body had been.  
  
"Kagome....." InuYasha whispered a cry, his heart throbbing in pain at the thought of her. ~What if.....I won't be able to find her.....~  
  
~Kagome, I care for you, I care for you a lot. When I get you beck, I'm going to sort everything out. Kikyo....I'm sorry....I don't know why.....but I'm sorry. I'll start acting like it.....I'll act as the person who loves you would do. What am I talking about, I shouldn't be acting, it should come naturally to me....Damn, I feel so fucking scewed!!~ InuYasha stood up, deciding to go back to the hut, but he fell to the ground, and lay there, staring blankly into space. He shut his eyes, hoping that he'd feel closer to Kagome.....Memories of Kagome flashed through his mind. He kept his eyes shut.....in order to see Kagome in his thoughts. He had barley slept all night. InuYasha fell asleep....  
  
InuYasha woke and stood up. He looked around, and saw that it was the afternoon, ~ I'd better be getting back to Kikyo.....then when she is better......I'll go in search of you, Kagome....I'm sorry I can't go right away.......again, I have chosen both you and Kikyo.....but this time, no one will get hurt~  
  
**************************** Kagome looked up at Naraku. Her eyes flickered from darkness to life, then flickered back to the look of vacancy.  
  
Kagome stretched out her hands to Naraku,  
  
"I....want...to see....Inuyasha!" she demanded in a struggling voice. Her real mind fighting against Naraku's tainted Shikon jewel.  
  
~ This girl is very strong. Even after I tainted her soul, she still fights against it...She wants to go see InuYasha.....I will teach her not to want to go against my will, that with me she shall find peace.....and now would be the perfect time to allow her to go see him.....~ Naraku thought.  
  
Kagome fell to her knees, clutching her head as darkness and light clashed together in her mind. Many times this had happened, her mind would fight against the darkness, then a dark glow from the Shikon jewel would appear as the darkness would spread over her mind....  
  
Naraku walked over to Kagome, who was kneeling on the ground in torture.  
  
"Are you sure you wish to see InuYasha again, are you sure you wish to have your real self back for a while?" Naraku asked.  
  
Kagome cried from the pain in her head, as she nodded her head.  
  
Kohuku ( Sango's brother who is dead, but is kept alive by the shikon jewel inserted in him by Naraku), he looked at Kagome. He too had asked for that once, and the memory that had been given back to him....was painful....though it was real. He had memories of the time at war, watching everyone he loved die...  
  
Naraku reached out his hands and touched her forehead. A rush of painful memories entered her at once. Quick flashes of InuYasha flashed through her mind. Kagome fell to the ground, crying from the memories.  
  
"Do you still want your memories ...." Naraku asked.  
  
Kagome struggled a nod, ~ InuYasha is looking for me, if I see him, he may help me......I must get freed of this darkness.....even with theses painful memories, even if I have a slight grudge for InuYasha.....I must get out of here....~  
  
Naraku chuckled evilly. "Kagura, send this young girl to InuYasha, then leave her there...."  
  
Kagura gave Naraku a quick cut eye then took Kagome away.....  
  
**************************** "There girl, my job is done here...." Kagura said, as Kagome got off the feather. She stumbled to the floor, her head still flashing with painful memories. She could see an image of a blurry hut.  
  
Kagome stumbled as she weakly walked in the direction of the hut. Kagome kept her eyes on the hut that was out of focus to her. She collapsed to the ground from the ache in her head. Kagome looked up,  
  
~ I'm almost there~ Kagome thought, she tried to stand, but her mind wouldn't function. Kagome dragged herself to the hut. She stared at the wall of the hut. She clutched the rim of the window and pulled herself up, and walked towards the door.  
  
"InuYasha....will save me....He's probably not.....in the.....hut....., he's probably out there....in search of...me. Because...I must be fair....to him.....he does.....care for me....a bit......He will....save me, I am very sure...." Kagome whispered, she reached the hut. She held the rim of the door, staring at the scene.  
  
InuYasha was sitting next to Kikyo who lay still on a mat with a pool of blood surrounding her, holding her pale hands.  
  
Kagome stepped back, as quietly as she could, hoping that InuYasha would not notice her....  
  
A dark glow shone from her neck. Kagome stumbled and crashed to the ground.  
  
InuYasha shot his head towards her. He turned pale, he dropped Kikyo's hand to the floor and stared at her, his mouth slightly open. He walked slowly over to her, ~You came back.....Kagome....~  
  
Kagome dragged her body back away, staring at InuYasha in pain. Tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
~He wasn't looking for me......he was with Kikyo....~ Kagome cried as she struggled to stand. InuYasha walked closer to her. Kagome finally managed to stand, she quickly stumbled back and gave a loud cry of agony, as tears rushed down her cheeks. The painful memories came stronger then before.  
  
~Come back to me......I will give you peace.....where you will think of nothing anymore. Give in....give in to the darkness.....~ Naraku's voice echoed in her mind.  
  
"No...No...."Kagome cried, but it was impossible for Kagome to resist as the darkness started to return, as her pain slowly started to die away. But before it completely did, she looked tearfully up at InuYasha,  
  
"I....hate you...."she whispered in pure agony.  
  
InuYasha stared at Kagome with sadness,  
  
"I guess.....I don't have the right.....to ask you......not to hate me" InuYasha whispered. His neck tightened from pain, "But I'm glad....Kagome....that you are alive..."  
  
InuYasha stepped closer to Kagome, he looked deeply into her eyes, but saw nothing.  
  
~Kill him...~ a voice commanded Kagome. She looked back, to see a case of arrows and a bow leaning against the wall. Kagome walked over and took it. She aimed to arrow at InuYasha...  
  
InuYasha stared passionately at Kagome, and not at the bow. He walked slowly towards Kagome.  
  
Kagome's face started sweat, as her hands started to shake.  
  
"InuYasha....get away....from me!" Kagome begged, struggling with the darkness within her. She would have been completely consumed by the darkness, but seeing what she was going to do...she couldn't just let it be and give into the darkness.  
  
"Kagome...."InuYasha whispered a cry as he walked up to Kagome and held her tightly in his arms. Kagome's hand shook, the sharp head of the bow pressing against InuYasha's heart.  
  
"InuYasha.....move away....if I let go...." Kagome said in a struggling tone.  
  
"If you hate me....Kagome......what is my point of living...." InuYasha whispered, as his heart throbbed in pain from hearing her say that she hated him.  
  
He felt Kagome's body go completely cold, "You have Kikyo" Her voice icily said.  
  
He pressed his face against her cheeks. "If you're going to kill me KILL ME!" InuYasha cried, ~ I have caused enough trouble in this world. Maybe this was my fate, to die in the hands of the person I care for. Everything would be better without me...~  
  
"Let go of the damn arrow and be done with your job! Then you'll be free of the grudge you have with me, WOULDN'T YOU?! But I won't let go of you Kagome, if I am to die, I want to die holding you!"  
  
**~~ How'd ya like this chapter? Tell me how you like it! Dun worry! Action is coming soon. Action between Kagome n Kikyo....well, it's not gunu REALLY be action, jus a slight violent scene...I think. Lol, I haven't wrote the chapter yet. But....yah. Hm...will Kagome shoot or not, shoot or not....read to find out!!!!!!! Ja ne and Sayonara !!! ^_^ ~~** 


	27. Kill me

**~~ Sorry I took long to update, gomen, gomen ^^ *sigh*did you guys like the ending of ma story??? Haha, GO KAGOME, hang on there. Yah...well I gess you guys noticed that I make a lot of scenes where Kagome sees InuYasha wit Kikyo....gomen gomen ^^ Jus want you guys to see how Kagome keeps repeatedly is reminded that InuYasha has picked and loves Kikyo. Kikyo....*shivers* eeeeeeeeeeeee. So, will Kagome shoot or not, *Music*dun dun dun. Hey, I have a question, which is better, InuYasha the movie one or the movie two???? Which one has more Inu+Kago fluff???? PLZZZ tell me! Well, let the story begin....~~**  
  
============= Chapter Twenty-seven =============  
  
"Let go of the damn arrow and be done with your job! Then you'll be free of the grudge you have with me, WOULDN'T YOU?! But I won't let go of you Kagome, if I am to die, I want to die holding you!"  
  
~Let go of the arrow~ Naraku's voice commanded Kagome.  
  
Kagome tried to pull away from InuYasha, but he held her tightly in his arms.  
  
"I'm not letting go Kagome! Come out of the darkness, or shoot me...which will take you out of there...."  
  
~Shoot.....Kill InuYasha~  
  
"I must...kill InuYasha....." Kagome said weakly, as she pulled the arrow backer.  
  
~Shoot...Kill the person that does not care for you....the person who chose to tend Kikyo while you suffered.....~  
  
Kagome stared blankly at InuYasha. "Kill....InuYasha" she muttered. She stretched the bow further back.  
  
"I can't.....kill you......InuYasha, leave...me...before I change....my mind....get away from me" Kagome said in a struggle.  
  
"NO, KAGOME! You think I could leave you?!" InuYasha cried.  
  
"Why is it..so hard for you....to leave me now.....but before...it would be...so easy for you to....leave me. You always....leave me....for Kikyo"  
  
InuYasha went silent, as her cold words sunk deep into his heart, leaving a scar.  
  
"Kagome...IT'S NOT EASY FOR ME TOO YOU KNOW?!"  
  
"I don't care anymore InuYasha. You are....now talking to a ...girl with no life. InuYasha.....help me get....out of this..darkness....."  
  
"What Kagome...anything!"  
  
"Kill me....."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?! It's really gone to your head hasn't it?!"  
  
"I meant nothing to you before...now I am ...Naraku's helper. Am I not just... another of Naraku's youkai's to you. Another of your...hindrances to the...Shikon jewel?"  
  
"KAGOME! I DO CARE FOR YOU!" InuYasha said out loud. . Kagome's mind still had painful memories flashing through her mind, Kagome fell to the ground, dropping her bow and arrow and clutched her head, trying to make the memories go away.  
  
~InuYasha was with Kikyo, when he should have been looking for you. He doesn't care for you~ echoed a cold voice over and over in her mind.  
  
"Make it go away, please" Kagome cried.  
  
~Finally....you have returned to me. I told you that you would return back to me~ Naraku told Kagome.  
  
~InuYasha....I can't ....fight this....You have weakened my heart and soul so much that I don't have any strength to fight against the dark force....sorry~  
  
InuYasha crouched down near Kagome, hoping that she had returned to herself, seeing that she looked calmer. She was kneeling on the ground, with her face looking down as her air covered her face.  
  
"Kagome....." he whispered, as he moved the hair away from her face to see a vacant looking eye, with no sign of life in it.  
  
~Kill him~  
  
Even though Naraku had commanded her, she did not respond.  
  
~This girl.....is very strong.....and must care for InuYasha a lot. To be able to fight against my powers even when I am controlling her....~ Naraku looked into the Kanna' s mirror as he watched the scene. ~This is my chance to get rid of Kikyo....Kagome.....I shall grant you super natural powers.....~ Naraku triumphantly thought, "This shall be interesting, Kikyo against her own reincarnation. I don't believe that I saw this one before"   
  
Kagome looked icily at Kikyo, suddenly, Kikyo's Shini-dama-chuu's came flying over as they deposited the dead souls into her body.  
  
Kagome lifted her hands into the air as a blue ball of light appeared. She then through it at Kikyo, but her Shini-dama-chuu's lifted her into the air, then placed her gently back down. Kikyo looked at the spot she had been, it was now all completely demolished. ~If I had not been rescued by my soul snatchers, all my souls would have left me....and I would have had to return back to hell....~  
  
~This is one of Naraku's helpers now....~ Kikyo thought, ~good.....that gives me another excuse to kill her~  
  
Kikyo stretched out her bow, as more dead souls were being deposited into her. Kagome ran up to Kikyo, running away from the shots in a flash. Kikyo watched in shock, unable to believe the power Kagome had.  
  
InuYasha was going to go out and help, but someone held him back. InuYasha turned to see Miroku holding him back, with the rest behind him.  
  
"Do you know who to go and help? Have you decided who shall be the one to die here? One of them will either die or get injured, if you are to go and help, chose only one" Miroku said seriously. "If not....stay out of it. For it is a fight only between them"  
  
InuYasha looked at Kagome who was flashing away from Kikyo's shot and getting closer to Kikyo, and Kikyo who was shooting at Kagome, the arrows shooting more closer to Kagome each time.  
  
InuYasha started to sweat, "I can't.....pick...."  
  
"Then stay out of it. You helping one of them will only make the other more angered" Sango said.  
  
Kagome flashed out of Kikyo's sight. Kikyo turned hearing something behind her. She turned to see a blue ball of light flashing towards her. Before Kikyo could move, the light hit her, as she fell far back and smashed hard onto the ground.  
  
"KIKYO!" InuYasha cried, he wanted to run and help Kikyo, but Miroku and now Sango was holding him back.  
  
Kikyo lay on the ground, and looked at the ground with a smirk on her face. More dead souls were being deposited into her, as were the dead souls leaving her. Kikyo gracefully stood up clutching the bow in her hand.  
  
"Do not underestimate a miko....Kagome" Kikyo icily muttered.  
  
"Do not underestimate Kagome by estimating yourself as strong" said Kagome, but mixed with the voice of Naraku, "For she has my powers....something I once offered you, you took it, but then turned against me..."  
  
InuYasha glanced over at Kikyo, ~Kikyo....had....taken help from Naraku....once~ InuYasha thought sadly, as he looked at Kikyo, ~Did she hate me that much before.....could a person that is said to love you, hate you that much?~  
  
Kagome through another ball at Kikyo, Kikyo had been too busy looking at InuYasha, trying to catch his eyes to explain. Thus, it hit Kikyo again, as she flew back and smashed into a tree. Kagome came over as she picked Kikyo up by the front of her haori as she flung her hard onto the ground. Kikyo unsteadily stood up as blood streaked down her lips, Kagome walked up as she hit Kikyo to the ground.  
  
"Die....Kikyo" Kagome muttered, as she moved back, to throw another of her attacks again.  
  
"KIKYO!" InuYasha cried out, "let go of me assholes! If I leave Kikyo like this, she'll die!"  
  
Kikyo turned and glared at InuYasha, "I will not have your help. Do you think that I am weaker than my reincarnation? Heh, you do not know me well then InuYasha. Neither does Naraku" Kikyo said coldly in a calm voice.  
  
Kikyo glanced from the corner of her eyes to see a ball of light coming towards her. She counter-attacked by hitting the attack with her bow (this attack was also used in episode don't know, to counter-attack against an evil Miko )  
  
The ball of blue light sped towards Kagome, hitting Kagome in full force, from the power of the attack and also was hit very hard since Kikyo had doubled the speed by hitting it with her powerful bow.  
  
Kagome landed hard into the ground, creating a big hole in the ground.  
  
"KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled, "seriously, let go of me! This is my hundredth time asking!!!"  
  
"Um...actually your first" Miroku said looking worriedly at Kagome, "You only asked to let go of you to help Kikyo. But now your asking for us to let go of you to help Kagome. If you ask a hundred and one times to let go of you to help Kagome. Then we'll let go. But, other than that. No. You'll make everything worse"  
  
"So you're saying that I have them watch them fight to their death?!"  
  
"Well.....that's what you chose when you brought Kikyo in our hut. Trouble was bound to happen...it seems as if Kikyo and Kagome were fated to become enemies. You cannot change the fact. They will fight each other some other time if you stop it now. But if you try to stop it, you may hurt one of them"  
  
~ I had told myself that Kagome and Kikyo's heart was going to get hurt this time...but I was wrong...again~ InuYasha thought as he tried to see some signs of life in the hole where Kagome was lying in.  
  
Then, they all saw a hand holding onto the edge of the hole, as Kagome pulled herself out, with only bruises on her face and leg and a streak of blood streaking down her lips.  
  
"You'll keep fighting until you die, that is what happens to unfortunate people like you that doesn't have a soul strong enough to fight back against it!" Kikyo hissed as she looked coldly at Kagome who unsteadily walked towards a tree to lean against. Kagome felt no pain...only great power growing in her. All she had to do was restore her power by resting a bit.  
  
Kikyo smirked again as she shot an arrow that went right through Kagome's shoulder, pinning her to a tree, and another through Kagome's stomach.  
  
"KIKYO!" InuYasha cried in horror.  
  
"Do not worry InuYasha for this girl. She is no longer a natural human. She will not die. I am just doing this to keep her in one place for a while. More dead souls were deposited into Kikyo's body.  
  
Suddenly, everyone saw a blue glow coming from Kagome's hand as the ball of light was forming once again. But this time, it was growing larger and larger.  
  
InuYasha saw Naraku not far from Kagome. He heard Naraku tell Kagome to kill Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo stared in horror. "I ....cannot escape this....."  
  
The ball of light grew brighter and bigger,  
  
"She will use all of her energy on you, Kikyo, to destroy you. To kill you" Naraku said.  
  
"ONIGUMO! DON'T LET ME DIE!" Kikyo cried out coldly. ~Kikyo....called Onigumo's name for help.....I couldn't help....the person I cared so much for~ InuYasha thought.  
  
Naraku's baboon puppet acted as if nothing had happened. But far away in Naraku's fortress, Naraku started to clutch his heart as something painful thudded in his heart. He stared at the ground from the pain, "damn.....you.....Onigumo"  
  
Naraku saw the ball of light through Kanna's mirror. "If...I don't get rid of that.....Onigumo will surely not take it so kindly"  
  
InuYasha looked at Kagome's vacant eyes, "KAGOME! STOP THAT!"  
  
Out of nowhere, a bow appeared in Naraku's puppets hand, as it shot an arrow at Kagome's wrist where that hand held the ball of energy. The ball dropped to the ground.  
  
All was silence, and only a big flash of light could be seen, consuming the whole area around Kagome....and Kagome herself, as her figure faded away into the light.  
  
"KAGOME!" InuYasha cried out at the top of his lungs, as he pulled away from Mirokua and Sango and ran towards the light.  
  
Kikyo looked sadly at InuYasha, for that moment she didn't care whether InuYasha would die or not. Kikyo stood up and walked silently away. "Kagome won't die....thanks to my merciful arrows"  
  
As InuYasha got closer to the light, the energy of the attack was so strong that he could barley keep his foot on the ground. His heart thumped in fear....that Kagome would be dead.  
  
~Why does my heart hurt like this......when I think that I'll never see you again......come back to me....Kagome....~ InuYasha thought as he tried to get to where Kagome was, but was thrown back, smashing into a tree. InuYasha got back up, blood streaking down his cheeks.  
  
~I'm not going to let you leave me, Kagome~ InuYasha thought, his heart stabbing with pain, ~Kagome....please....don't leave me~  
  
InuYasha tried again, running towards the big light that was beginning to die down. InuYasha pushed through the energy as he could see from a distance, Kagome's body still punned to a tree.  
  
~No...no.....I'm going to be....to late....Even Naraku's shikon jewel wouldn't let Kagome survive that....NO!!!!!!~ InuYasha reached out his hands towards Kagome, "KAGOME!!!!!"  
  
The light faded completely away as InuYasha ran towards Kagome. Her body hung lifelessly on the tree. The arrow broke as Kagome's body fell to the ground.  
  
InuYasha held Kagome in his arms, he held her tightly, never wanting to let go of her.  
  
"Kagome....don't leave me....." InuYasha whispered in a strained voice, he shut his eyes tightly, "Kagome.....how could you think.....that I didn't care for you."  
  
He then felt a warm hand touching his cheeks. He looked down to see Kagome smiling weakly up at him, ~he...does care for me.....~ Kagome thought gladly.  
  
~Return to me...~ called Naraku's voice in Kagome's mind.  
  
"Don't look so sad InuYasha....I promise.....I'll be back" Kagome said as a dark swirl of clouds formed around her as her body disappeared from InuYasha's arms.  
  
"I can tell, InuYasha. Her heart and soul is beginning to win against the darkness. It won't be long until she will win totally against it" Miroku's voice said behind him. "But when that time comes.....will you be there for her.....InuYasha, you must find out your true self and your heart. Or else, you will never be able to chose any of them"  
  
"Kagome...." InuYasha muttered, "I surely thought that she would die"  
  
Miroku bent down and picked up Kikyo's arrow.  
  
".....Kikyo's arrow saved Kagome's life....."  
  
InuYasha closed his eyes, "they both mean so much to me...." InuYasha whispered.  
  
"Why is it..so hard for you....to leave me now.....but before...it would be...so easy for you to....leave me. You always....leave me....for Kikyo" Kagome's cold and depressed voice echoed in his mind.  
  
"Don't look so sad InuYasha....I promise.....I'll be back" echoed a warm voice of Kagome again. He had seen sadness and warmness in her eyes.  
  
~Kagome....I can't get your face and voice out of my mind. You are the only one I have felt.....this way for.....but what is it.....that I am feeling for you....~  
  
**~~ Dun worry for the ppl who are woryin dat it'll be an InuYasha and Kikyo fic, from the other stories I wrote, you'll see, dat I could never write something so disgusting as an InuYasha and Kiyko fic(sry to the one's who like Kikyo , gomen gomen ^^) Sorry that this chapter wasn't that good, I wanted to finish it, but I was really tired. SORRY. And also.....lol, HOPE YOU REVIEW!!! ~~** 


	28. Don't leave me

**~~~ People, people, people.....don't you worry, this fic AIN'T about KIKYO!!AND INUYASHA! Wut kind of person would write a romance bout KIKYO?! Though, I have to agree wit some ppl, I do pity her.....Just need you guys ta see wut confusion InuYasha is in, choosing between Kikyo and Kagome. LOL, n sorry for making Kagome always getting hurt.....jus can't help myself. I love getting the ladies hurt n makin the guys sulk over them ^^ lol, yah....anyway, jus CHILL! IT's a Kagome+ InuYasha fic...for SURE ^^ Well, on with the story! ~~**  
  
============= Chapter twenty-Eight =============  
  
InuYasha lay tied up in a hut with Miroku and the rest sitting and watching him.  
  
"We HAVE to go in search of Kagome!!!! We can't just sit here and wait, dammit!" InuYasha growled, struggling to get his legs and wrist out from the rope....but all in vein.  
  
"You can't fight if you are wounded like that, InuYasha! You haven't even fully healed! We don't even know where to find her! If we follow your crazy Idea to go run around the whole world in search of her, we'll ALL die from your foolishness! We must organize this all out!" Sango yelled in annoyance back at him.  
  
~He's really getting on my nerves. He's been yelling at us for the past hour we've tied him up......~ Sango thought as she glared down at InuYasha.  
  
"You bitches! I swear, if I ever get out of these damn ropes I'll slice you guys all up! We have to go find Kagome!"  
  
Miroku could no longer hold in his annoyance as he went over to InuYasha and stepped on his head, jamming his face into the mat.  
  
"Fuck you!" came the muffled voice of InuYasha who continued to swear and threat at Miroku.  
  
"Did you not hear what Sango just told us? It's very true. Do you expect us to run around the world like a crazy maniac, not knowing where to head?" Miroku asked.  
  
InuYasha pushed himself away from Miroku's feet.  
  
InuYasha fell back and sighed as he looked up at the ceiling....  
  
Shippo came over and sat next to him.  
  
"InuYasha.....I know you really care for Kagome.....and you must be really worried about her.....But for her sake.....we have to plan this all out and be patient"  
  
"Very wise, Shippo" Miroku complimented, "you're becoming more like me"  
  
"Keh" InuYasha muttered, ".....fine"  
  
"Well then.....I believe that we'll be able to let the rope lose" Miroku sighed as he walked over to InuYasha.  
  
Sango looked suspiciously at InuYasha, as he was being untied.  
  
As soon as InuYasha was untied, InuYasha hit Miroku hard on the head.  
  
"That's for stuffing my face in themat" InuYasha muttered as he walked to the end of the room and sat down.  
  
InuYasha leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes,  
  
~I will find you Kagome....I will go after you....I'm not going to wait. I'll run around the world, looking like a fool, and Miroku and the rest can do as they wish. I can't bear to think of you suffering....~ InuYasha thought as he clenched his hands into a fist.  
  
"Humph...."Sango muttered, looking over at Miroku, "I told you that InuYasha loved Kagome...."  
  
"......you may be right.....but what of that Kikyo-sama?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Heh, that whore?"  
  
"She is not a whore"  
  
"To me she is.....trying to steal InuYasha away from Kagome and all"  
  
"We must try and look at the situation between both of the two ladies" Miroku said.  
  
"So you like her" Sango said, not revealing a bit of the jealousy she felt in her heart.  
  
"No.....I'm not saying that I like her.....but as a monk, I must talk like that" Miroku said with a large smile.  
  
Sango sweat dropped.  
  
**************************** InuYasha peeked his eyes open to see them all asleep. He got up,  
  
~Damn.....my wound has gotten worse from trying to get into the energy attack....~ InuYasha thought, he clutched his side as he silently stood up and sneaked out of the hut.  
  
~I guess they were kinda right...I should have rested more....how am I going to fight when my body is all wounded up....~ InuYasha thought, ~But no way in hell am I going to leave Kagome for another day....~  
  
InuYasha walked and walked then stopped, feeling very foolish.  
  
~I don't even know where the hell I'm going....~ InuYasha looked at the sky that was turning orange, as the sun slowly started to set.  
  
"Kagome......wait for me....." InuYasha whispered. Then he turned around, hearing something coming towards him. Kagura.  
  
"What do you want?!" InuYasha asked, putting his hands to his Tetsusaiga, as he looked coldly at her.  
  
"To give you some Information......follow the sun while it is setting. It shall lead you to Naraku's fortress" Kagura said as she plucked a feather out of her hair and through it into the air as it puffed into a big flying feather. She got onto it,  
  
"Follow it and save her, InuYasha"  
  
"Why the hell should I believe you?!" InuYasha growled at her.  
  
"Do you really have any choice but to follow my information? It's not like you can do anything better than looking around the world. By the time you find her, she'd probably be wholly Naraku's. My way is much more convenient" Kagura said.  
  
"Aren't you working for Naraku? Why are you helping me?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Let's just say, that he is a threat to even his own creation' s lives...." Kagura answered as she flew away.  
  
InuYasha looked up, the sun was rising. ~I have to make it there before sunset ends...~  
  
InuYasha picked up his pace as he sped away. ~Kagome.....I'm coming~  
  
**************************** Kagome looked down at her hands to see the open gashed in her hands closing. She knew that her real self was growing stronger. She now could think, without it being controlled by Naraku, and she had memories, and not all of them were depressing.  
  
She stood outside in Kagura's balcony, where Naraku had commanded Kagura to keep gaurd on her, but Kagura later had left somewhere...  
  
The wind blew at her hair, Kagome closed her eyes. ~I feel a little bit more free every hour....It feels as if my soul is able to fight back now....~  
  
Every second she could feel herself battling against the tainted Shikon jewel inside her. She had remembered something Kikyo had said to her when Kagome had been fully possessed....  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"You'll keep fighting until you die, that is what happens to unfortunate people like you that doesn't have a soul strong enough to fight back against it!" Kikyo hissed as she looked coldly at Kagome who unsteadily walked towards a tree to lean against. Kagome felt no pain...only great power growing in her. All she had to do was restore her power by resting a bit.  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
~I am nothing compared to Kikyo.....But I am always compared to her cuz I'm her damn reincarnation....~  
  
Kagome went back into the room and looked down at a bowl of water, glaring at her reflection,  
  
"What have you become, Kagome.....Why have I became what I am.....Naraku's worker......." Kagome whispered to herself.  
  
~Because.....you were angered at InuYasha, and felt hatred for Kikyo. The darkness in you made you vulnerable to the powers of Naraku~ said a voice inside her, but not Naraku's cold voice.  
  
Kagome sighed, "I was doing so well...hating InuYasha and all" Kagome muttered as she fell back onto the bed, "But I really can't help it......I can't hate him.......no matter what. And I have no right to hate him......when he never actually said that he would care for me more than Kikyo and never said that he had chosen me. He had chosen Kikyo, thus, if she had gotten hurt, Inuyasha would rightfully be able to take care of her, even if I was in danger....." Kagome muttered to herself. Kagome smiled, and closed her eyes, she had remembered what InuYasha had said to her before she had disappeared back to Naraku,  
  
"Kagome....don't leave me....." InuYasha whispered in a strained voice, he shut his eyes tightly, "Kagome.....how could you think.....that I didn't care for you."  
  
Kagome reached up into the air where InuYasha's face had once been, but now, all she could feel was nothing.  
  
~I was the one poisoning my own mind.......even if InuYasha does love Kikyo.......he will still care for me......he said he did. I saw it in his eyes......I don't hate him.......But I still wish I could have more then his caring. I want the thing Kikyo gets.......love......that is....that is all I wish for in this world.......nothing else. Just InuYasha's love for me.....But it's something I can only dream about.......~  
  
~I'm going to have to forgive InuYasha....though he has done nothing. The scar shall still remain, but in order to see InuYasha again......I have to get the Shikon jewel out of me........~  
  
Kagome shut her eyes tightly, "I forgive him, I forgive him, I forgive him" Kagome muttered. She looked into the bowl of water, but she could still see the dark glow of the Shikon jewel in her neck.  
  
Kagome sighed, ~Why isn't it coming out....I said I forgave InuYasha.....oh yah...." Kagome thought as she sadly walked back out to the balcony. ~If he said he cares for me........is he searching for me....or is he searching for........Kikyo.......~  
  
Kagome looked down, all she could see was darkness. The whole fortress was on top of a mountain that went straight down, Kagome believed that if someone fell off, they would never reach the ground.  
  
~If it wasn't so high, I would jump off and run away.....~ Kagome thought, she heard something headed towards her. "Kagura? She's back"  
  
Kagura landed gracefully on the balcony.  
  
"Naraku did not come, did he?" Kagura asked, trying to hide her fright.  
  
"Nope......not that I know of" Kagome replied.  
  
Kagura glanced over at Kagome, ~She talks so freely. Not as one would talk if they were under Naraku's power~  
  
Kagome walked over and sat at the edge the bed.  
  
"So....where did you go?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kagura gave Kagome a cut eye. Worrying that Kagome was being controlled by Naraku to get information out of her.  
  
~But it could not be....~ Kagura thought, ~I would have sensed Naraku's aurora..~  
  
"I went to look around.....for InuYasha....." Kagura said, not telling the full truth, to be on the safe side.  
  
"AND?!" Kagome asked, her heart suddenly speeding up.  
  
Kagura felt strange......never in her life had she "conversed" with others.  
  
"Was he...tending to....Kikyo?" Kagome whispered.  
  
Kagura saw so much sadness in the girl's eyes that it surprised her, curiousity led her to sit a little distance away from Kagome.  
  
".....Why do you care whether InuYasha is out searching for you, or if he's with Kikyo? Either way, he won't be able to save you, and you shall die here like the rest of us are fated to have" Kagura said in her usual cold and vacant voice.  
  
"I know....." Kagome whispered, "but that's not the point....there are some things worse than death.....mine would be.....to hear that InuYasha was not out searching for me.......then I would know that he didn't care for me........that would be worse than death to me. I would die a million times if only he could love me....."  
  
Kagome coldly laughed, "Love....such a foolish feeling. It makes one so vulnerable, as it is for Naraku"  
  
Kagome sighed, "I guess it is.....Love also makes you feel like a fool"  
  
Kagura looked away, unused to this type of talking. Something in her heart made her say what she said,  
  
"I saw InuYasha searching for you......he probably still is.....following the path I showed him to follow that will direct him here" Kagura muttered.  
  
All went silence, as Kagome tried to absorb all of what she had heard. Happiness filled her face.  
  
"He...does truly.......care for me......he hasn't......ditched me for Kikyo........." Kagome whispered. The black faded glow on her neck faded into a pink light as it dropped out of her neck.  
  
Kagura looked at Kagome in surprise. "The jewel......is out......"  
  
Kagome ran to Kagura and hugged her. Kagura's heart thumped fast, having never been hugged by a person.  
  
"Thank you......even if it wasn't meant for me.....thank you" Kagome said, straining her voice from crying out loud in happiness. Kagura moved back uneasily.  
  
"Let's be friends" Kagome offered. Kagura turned pale.  
  
"Friends.......? "  
  
"Yes, friends!" Kagome said with a warm smile that "almost" melted Kagura's frozen cold heart.  
  
Kagura backed away, "I do not accept friendship from a person that I will someday betray"  
  
Kagome sadly smiled, suddenly, Naraku opened the door.  
  
He looked casually at Kagura,  
  
"InuYasha is coming......" Naraku coldly said to Kagura, "but I'm sure you knew that all along"  
  
Kagura looked away, "I do not know what the hell you are talking about"  
  
Naraku stepped gracefully up to Kagura, "what I mean is...." he whispered, as he gripped Kagura's neck, "that you disobeyed me...yet again....must I teach you the painful way?" he asked as his nails dug into her flesh, "that you are never to disobey me like that. Or it shall seriously be your last warning...." he said as he tighly held her neck. Sounds of Kagura choking could be heard.  
  
"STOP IT!" Kagome yelled, running up to Naraku.  
  
Naraku loosened his grip on Kagura after a few minuets of staring at Kagome. Kagura fell to the ground and lay motionlessly on the ground, only a heaving sound of breathing could be heard, as blood streaked down her neck.  
  
"You....have escaped my powers.......what a powerful little girl" Naraku muttered, "InuYasha will be coming to save you soon.....I have left my place open to him.....and I shall take my revenge then......But how.....did you escape my powers?" Naraku coldly asked. Kagura weakly tried to stand, but Naraku stepped on Kagura's neck as he held her down,  
  
"Did you help her? Why Kagura, you have changed a lot. I had never thought you to have human feelings........disgusting. Now I must move our fortress elsewhere because of your foolishness. I quite liked it here, but InuYasha knows now......" Naraku said. He stretched out his hands that held a necklace with more than a half of the Shikon Shard on it. The Shikon fragment from Kagome's neck flew towards Naraku as it became one with the tinted ones.  
  
"Where......did you....get that? That necklace and part of the jewels combined in that thing is MINE!"  
  
"I stole it off Kikyo.....what do you think? That she offered it to me?" he asked, as he stepped closer to Kagome, but Kagome backed away. She backed up onto the railing of the balcony.  
  
Suddenly, a voice was heard from behind Naraku.  
  
"KAGOME!" InuYasha cried, as he took out his Tetsusaiga, glaring at Naraku coldly.  
  
"We finally meet face to face....." InuYasha muttered.  
  
Naraku smiled, "well then, me and Kagura should be leaving now.......but before I do.....I have to get rid of some waist" Naraku said as he pushed Kagome, disappearing as well as Kagura into a gray swirm of clouds.  
  
InuYasha ran towards Kagome, who was waving her hands in the air, losing her balance. She reached out her hands towards InuYasha, but fell over the railings.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed, and felt InuYasha's hand catching her fingers. She desperately looked up to see InuYasha's face all pale, and sweating.  
  
"Don't let go, Kagome!!!!!" InuYasha yelled, holding onto Kagome as tightly as he could. Kagome hand slowly began to slip out of his grasp. InuYasha pushed himself a bit over the railing, trying to get hold of something else.  
  
"STOP IT INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed, seeing that InuYasha was dangerously close to falling over the railing. "You're gunu fall over!"  
  
"I'll......save you.....Kagome......I swore to myself.....that I would......."InuYasha said as more sweat began to appear, and a look of despair filled his face as slowly one finger by another began to slip out of his grasp.  
  
Tears streamed down her eyes from fright that she would never see either her family, friends, or InuYasha....ever again. But she was more afraid that InuYasha as well would fall over.  
  
"It's better that only one of us died, NOT both!" Kagome yelled at InuYasha.  
  
"I'm not letting go!! Kagome try and grab my Haori!"  
  
"No!" Kagome cried as she shook her head, "You'll seriously fall if I do!"  
  
"I DON'Y CARE! TRY KAGOME! "InuYasha yelled, feeling his eyes moistening. "I'm not going to let you leave me!!!!!"  
  
Kagome looked up, "be glad and ......give me up......I'm free from Naraku's powers......."  
  
"I'm glad Kagome......But you DON'T deserve to end like this!!!" InuYasha cried.  
  
Kagome shut her eyes tightly as a tear ran down her cheeks, ~ I know......that I'll never be good enough for you InuYasha.......like Kikyo.......but this is all I can do to show you my love.......~  
  
Kagome looked up at InuYasha for the final time,  
  
"You once told me to let go of you......last time when we were faced against the swamp demon......And now InuYasha......I'm asking you to do the same" Kagome whispered, as she shook her fingers out of his grasp as she was consumed into the pitless hole of darkness.  
  
"KAGOME!" InuYasha cried, tears streaking down his cheeks, "KAGOME!!!! DON'T GO!!!" He yelled, his hands still stretched out to where he had held Kagome's hands. He held his hands into a fist, as his claws dug into his skin as blood dripped down.  
  
He pulled himself back onto the balcony and tightly shut his eyes, as hot tears ran down his cheeks.......for the first time.......for the first time in his life had he had a single tear drip from his eyes.....  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!"  
  
**~~ PLZ dun say "You made Kagome get hurt again!" CUZ WAIT N SEE!!!!! I WON'T disappoint you !! ^^ Hey, I have a question for those of you who have read my one shot "A second too late" I'm thinking about doing a sequel, do you want it a happy ending or a sad ending? Well, ja ne, I'll leave you ppl cliff hagin for now ^^ Sorry this chappy was kinda lame, I'm ran out of ideas in this chapter, hehe. ^-_-^ ~~** 


	29. The kiss

**~~ Hi ppl.....nothing to say but, REVIEW! ~~**  
  
============= Chapter twenty-Nine =============  
  
"KAGOME!!!" InuYasha cried, as he turned and rushed outside, making it to the other side of the mountain hole to where Kagome had disappeared into.  
  
InuYasha kneeled on the ground, his heart throbbing in pain from the such a big loss in his mind. InuYasha frowned, trying to absorb all that had happened. Kagome had meant so much to him that it was too much for him to think that Kagome was now gone from his life forever.....  
  
"Kagome.....I.....love" InuYasha frowned, at what he was automatically about to say, "Do i.....have I always.....loved......"  
  
"INUYASHA!" came someone's voice. The voice froze his heart. InuYasha slowly stood up and turned slowly around.......to see Kagome standing there...alive and unharmed (though really pale from shock). Miroku got Kagome off Kilala, as everyone else; Sango and Shippo got off as well.  
  
Miroku walked up to InuYasha, "We'll head back to the hut, we'll leave you guys for some privacy. When we get back, we're gunu have a man to man talk" Miroku said.  
  
InuYasha didn't reply, he just kept on staring at Kagome. Even after the rest of them left, he just kept on staring at Kagome.  
  
Kagome started to cry as she fell onto her knees. InuYasha rushed over and held her tightly in his arms.  
  
"I thought.....I was going to loose you.....Kagome....." InuYasha whispered, the pain clearly showing in his voice.  
  
"I thought that I'd never see you again, I thought that I was going to die!" Kagome cried, shuddering a bit from her shock.  
  
InuYasha sat on the ground, holding Kagome tightly in his arms, as if he would never let her go....  
  
"Kagome.....I'm sorry" he whispered.  
  
"For....what?"  
  
"For.....never telling you that you mean a lot to me..... More than half of me would have died if you had left me.....Kagome.....NEVER tell me to let go of you!" InuYasha said.  
  
"I promise....if you promise as well to never tell me to let go of you"  
  
"......Promise....but you're a girl...."  
  
"And....what's that supposed to mean?!" Kagome asked as she shot up. InuYasha stood up as well, they stood close to each other.  
  
"Let's argue about this some other time" InuYasha asked.  
  
Kagome looked at InuYasha dazedly, and blankly nodded her head. They looked at each other deep in the eyes.....  
  
Kagome felt InuYasha extremely near to her, she was almost afraid that her knees would give out. She could feel InuYasha's lips close to hers as he kissed her. Her heart thudded like crazy. Then InuYasha looked down at her, Kagome had been half afraid that he would have a look of I-didn't-mean-that look. But instead she saw him smiling warmly down at her, he then held her tightly....  
  
InuYasha tightly shut his eyes, his heart also thudding like crazy. "I was scared....that I would lose you....forever......."  
  
Kagome stood dazed, unable to believe that InuYasha had just kissed her...  
  
"InuYasha...."Kagome whispered,  
  
"I....I....lo- ...Lo---"  
  
**~~ SORRRYYYYYYY that this chappy was REALLLLYYYY short ^^ But it's really late, n I wanna post it now, or I'd change my mind on the kissin part ^^ I PROMISE that I will never make a short one like this again! ~~** 


	30. Stay with me

**~~ Sorry that my last chapter was really really short!!!! Hey, you know for the story "a second too late" I was wondering if you wanted a sequel to it...if you do, tell me if you want it a happy or sad ending. But if you vote for a happy ending, it'll have to be happy/sad. Yah ^^ Or do you want me to make another tragic story? I love making sad stories...when it's a one shot fic. I'm too busy writing this fic that I dun want to do another long one. Well, hope you like my chapter ^^ I'm trying to make it more Inu+Kagome fluffy. Gomen, Gomen, I'm not a really good fluff writer, but 'll try my best ^-_-^ KK....Just be warned that the coming chapters may become more dramatic and a bit depressing.....but it will FOREVER be INUYASHA AND KAGOME!!!! PROMISE! The coming Chappies are most likely going to be mostly about Kagome and InuYasha....I think, Haven't decided whether to add the love triangle in..... ~~**  
  
============= Chapter thirty =============  
  
"I....I....lo- ...Lo---"  
  
Kagome felt a flash of Kikyo's image flash across her mind. ~Don't make a fool of yourself by telling him your feelings.....You'll only be heart broken once again~  
  
Kagome broke off what she had been about to say......that she loved him.  
  
InuYasha could feel Kagome's cheeks pressed next to his, as he held her tightly, he could feel tears running down her cheeks.  
  
His heart still pounded with pain from the shock of almost loosing Kagome. Never in his life had he felt as if......there was nothing more he wanted but Kagome.  
  
He knew......that these moments like this with Kagome were rare....He tightly shut his eyes, trying to store up everything in his mind, so he would remember it every time he closed his eyes.  
  
He looked down at her and noticed that the Shikon jewel was missing from her.  
  
InuYasha sighed, for some reason, other than that the jewel had gone to the wrong hands, he didn't care. "He took the necklace as well?"  
  
Kagome went silent.  
  
"Ki......yes....that time I was.....attacked in the forest.....Naraku took the Shikon jewel......" Kagome lied. But the truth was that Kikyo had taken it and then Naraku had taken it from Kikyo. ~Must I always be the one to sacrifice......because of my love for InuYasha.......I don't want him to think of Kikyo........~  
  
InuYasha read it in her eyes. It was so clear, Kikyo had taken it from her. He didn't want to think of it now. All he wanted was to think of Kagome.....that was all.......  
  
****************************  
  
Kagome sat under a cherry blossom, staring at the blossoms that drifted to the ground. Kagome closed her eyes, remembering the touch of his lips against hers.....  
  
~What did his kiss mean.....~ Kagome thought as she placed a finger on the spot he had kissed. Her heart still beated fast from the time he had kissed her.  
  
~I'm too scared...to believe that the kiss meant something....I'm too scared to believe that.....it meant that he.....loved me....I feel foolish now, for even thinking of it. If I believe this, I'm scared that my heart will be shattered again~ Kagome thought  
  
Kagome stretched her hand out, as a cherry blossom drifted onto her palm, she clutched it tightly and pressed it against her heart.  
  
~But no matter what....I'll forever remember that kiss....forever~  
  
Kagome turned around to see InuYasha in a distance, who was walking towards her.  
  
Kagome felt her heart beating faster, as her cheeks began to burn.  
  
He came over and sat next to her under the cherry blossom tree as a gust of wind blew, blowing the cherry blossoms far away into the air.  
  
InuYasha gazed at Kagome from the corner of his eyes. Her hair blew in the wind, as she was staring blankly at the clear sky.  
  
Kagome turned her head, there eyes met, as they looked away quickly and looked at the ground.  
  
InuYasha smiled, ~I never knew that someone could feel this happy.....I don't know what I would have done....if you had left me.......~  
  
InuYasha' s hand closed over Kagome's, he turned his head and looked at Kagome. They looked silently at each other. Kagome smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
InuYasha closed his eyes, ~ This feels all like a dream......that I'll wake out of and return back into the world of pain.......~  
  
He looked down at his hands that were holding Kagome's. InuYasha leaned back on the tree. He could still remember it....the warm feeling of her lips against his. Kikyo had many times flashed into his mind......but he avoided to think of her each time. He knew that...thinking of Kikyo's anger towards him would spoil the only time he actually felt purely happy. If these few moments with Kagome meant that Kikyo would get mad at him.......it was still worth it. For he knew these moments were once in a life time......  
  
They sat under the cherry blossom, gazing at the blossoms blowing down to them. They sat together, holding hands, and looking happy.  
  
**************************** Kikyo unsteadily walked through the forest, with a cold expression on her weak and pale face. Bitterness eating up the remaining warmness in her soul.  
  
A flashback of InuYasha running towards Kagome when she had been pinned to a tree. He had chosen to go after Kagome....  
  
Kikyo clutched her fingers into a fist, as bitter cold tears dripped down her cheeks, leaving streaks of her bare skin from the blood smeared all over her face.  
  
Pain ripped through her heart. The pain of betrayal. But she did not let the emotion out of her, but kept it in.....as it ate her up in torture as she kept it all in. Storing up more darkness and hatred.  
  
~Why does love have to hurt like this....No matter what, I will have InuYasha's full love for me.....I will not rest, or sleep until I have it, then when I do, I will hurt his heart as he has hurted mine.....~  
  
**************************** InuYasha waited in the hut for Miroku and Sango to return from their walk. He wanted an explanation of how they had been able to save Kagome.  
  
Miroku finally entered, with Shippo scurrying behind him.  
  
"Where's Sango?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"She went over to the river where Kagome is" he replied as he walked over and sat next to InuYasha.  
  
"So.....how did you save Kagome?"  
  
Miroku glared at InuYasha, "everything would have been more convenient if we had gone ALL together"  
  
"Keh, I'm fuckin glad we didn't. I found her didn't I?"  
  
"You did....and she almost died..." Miroku replied in a serious voice.  
  
Silence.  
  
"How did you find out where I went?" InuYasha asked.  
  
".....Myouga, the flee, had followed you out of the hut, and you didn't notice. He heard your conversation with Kagura and came running back to us. We followed you that way.....and made it in time to see Kagome dropping into the pitless black crack in the earth"  
  
"Keh....thanks....." InuYasha muttered.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Did Naraku take the Shikon jewels she had been wearing from her?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Kinda......" InuYasha replied, not wanting to talk about Kikyo.  
  
Miroku picked up the jar of the remaining Shikon jewel fragment from Kagome's bag.  
  
"So......this is all we have now......"Miroku muttered as he looked at the little glass jar.  
  
"I fear for Kagome..." InuYasha muttered, "she carries the jewels and thus is the target......"  
  
"InuYasha....I think we should tell Kagome to split the jewels between me and you. Thus, we would take full responsibility of it instead of Kagome.....I have been worrying for her as well...." Miroku said seriously.  
  
"You think she would agree?"  
  
"Of course" Miroku replied.  
  
Miroku sighed as he leaned back. "The days are getting much colder..."  
  
"Shippo, go get Kagome and Sango" Miroku asked.  
  
Shippo grumbled out of the hut, "I'm always have to be the errand person"  
  
InuYasha leaned back against the wall.  
  
Miroku glanced over at InuYasha and sighed,  
  
"Do you think Sango likes me?"  
  
"Eh?!" InuYasha cried, jumping back against the wall. "When did I become the type of person to discuss this with?!"  
  
"Well....I guess your right. You wouldn't know whether she liked me or not. Since you don't even know how to sort out your own feelings for a dead girl and Kagome" Miroku muttered, "though picking Kagome would be more wise" he quietly muttered, "A confused person wouldn't be able to tell...if Sango liked me or not"  
  
InuYasha raised his fist to Miroku ready to hit Miroku when Kagome and Sango entered. Shippo ran away, not wanting to be of any more service to them.  
  
InuYasha quickly drew back and fell back onto the floor.  
  
"Did you call for us?" Sango asked.  
  
"No" InuYasha muttered, annoyed that he was interrupted from having the pleasure of bashing Miroku hard on the head.  
  
They both ignored InuYasha and walked over to Miroku.  
  
"InuYasha and I have been thinking....that it would be safer if we took care of the Shikon jewel. We're getting more worried for you Kagome. You have been the target of Naraku for quite some time"  
  
Kagome glanced over at InuYasha who quickly looked away from her.  
  
~Have....our relationship.....gone back to normal...~ Kagome thought, hoping that it had not.  
  
"Sure, why not" Kagome whispered in a bit of a sad voice.  
  
"That's a good idea Miroku" said Sango as she stuck her hands out to receive the jewels.  
  
"Not you" InuYasha muttered.  
  
Sango turned her glare to InuYasha.  
  
"You're a damn girl" InuYasha muttered.  
  
Sango's backround turned black, her face shaded by the shadow. "And what....do you mean by that?"  
  
Miroku knew what this would lead to, and quickly interfered before a whole fight would break out.  
  
"AHAHAHA! Sango! What he....meant by that...is that you are....a lady and should be safe...NOT that you need any protection! Just.....you know. He cares for you, and when people care for each other, the act stupid. But...this is for the best!"  
  
"No.....I meant exactly what I said. You're a girl......you're weak " InuYasha muttered.  
  
Sango turned red, "Shutup you dead woman lover!"  
  
InuYasha shot up, "What the hell do ya mean by that?! Kikyo's not dead!" InuYasha defended.  
  
~Even Sango knows that InuYasha is in love with Kikyo.....is their love for each other that obvious.......then why did I fall in love with him in the first place when it was obvious that he would never return my feelings. Why didn't I know that pain would be the only thing I would get back.....~ Kagome thought sadly as she looked away.  
  
~Because....love is a strange thing......It comes to a person even when the least expect it....and least want it. Love cannot be helped, nor stopped. It just comes.......~ said a voice in her mind.  
  
"Why did it have to happen to me..." Kagome muttered. Kagome sadly smiled, ~But I should be content...that at least he cares for me. I am glad.....that I now know it for sure...~  
  
Miroku saw how Kagome looked sad, and thus he stopped the fight by hinting a glance at Kagome, who was walking out.  
  
InuYasha was the first to stop. Sango elbowed InuYasha hard on the side, in an it's-all-you-fault glare.  
  
~I should be glad......that he cares......but i....don't feel content. I....want it all Though it is impossible. To dream of the impossible.....what shit~ Kagome halted from her tracks. A memory of what Kikyo had once told her flashed in her mind.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"Yes......50 years ago we were in love.....but it was a shallow love that was easily changed into hatred. I want more than that love, his heart did not wholly belong to me then, I want it all now. I will not rest until I have it all!!!" Kikyo said coldly.  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
Kagome looked down at the ground. ~I guess I know now of a bit of how Kikyo feels...am I so like her.....and yet, I'm unlike her as well. Kikyo wants all of InuYasha's love...when she already has so much of it. And i....foolishly wish for it all when I have none....I don't WANT to be like Kikyo. I don't even want to be compared with her!~ Kagome bitterly thought.  
  
Suddenly she felt someone's hands gently gripping her arms.  
  
Kagome gasped a little from shock and turned around, to see InuYasha. His gold eyes looking deeply into hers.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you just standing there baka?" he asked.  
  
Kagome sighed, ~I guess we are back to normal....well.....it was great while it lasted....~  
  
They walked along the rivers edge as cherry blossoms blew with the wind, landing on top of the river as it drifted away. Kagome watched her reflection in the water,  
  
~Who am i...I barely even know myself anymore....I'm changing.....to someone I don't know. But no matter what, I will not change into the person I....feel such jealousy for......Kikyo. I will not become that person, the person who shot InuYasha to a tree......I know I will never become the person she was, all strong and pure. But one thing I know I can beat her in is......if InuYasha were to betray me....I don't think...that I would be able to hate him~ Kagome thought.  
  
InuYasha looked at Kagome's reflection. It looked sad. That was the last thing he wanted to see in his life....  
  
He looked up at the cherry blossoms scattering to the ground. ~When I see Cherry blossoms....from now on I'll always imagine of you......because, you are the person that made me, for the first time, feel pure happiness and not a bit of darkness. I shall forever remember that day.....under the cherry blossom...~  
  
As they walked, there hands brushed against each other, as the sound of the rushing river could be hear, and the rustling of the cherry blossom trees brushing against each other by the cold breeze of wind.  
  
InuYasha took Kagome's hand in his. ~Stay with me....~  
  
Kagome looked up and smiled. InuYasha looked down at Kagome, ~And I'll forever remember that smile....and the way you always made me want to laugh.....i'll remember you....forever. I'm glad, that you are here....I can't imagine what my life would have been like without you~  
  
"Kagome.......I'm glad you're back"  
  
**************************** Naraku looked coldly down at Kagura who was still in the process of mending her wounds. Naraku would not offer to quicken it with his powers. He wanted her to suffer and make her see of what happened when he was betrayed. He had so many good ideas of how to use Kagome, but she had ruined it.  
  
Naraku sat down on the floor and looked down at his palm that held the shikon jewel. ~It is almost complete....just a couple more....~  
  
Naraku frowned, for some reasons, InuYasha with Kikyo flashed through his mind. Onigumo .... He was the cause of all the trouble to Naraku. All Naraku wanted to do was kill all those who were human and cared for humans...His hatred for InuYasha seemed to be growing stronger and stronger day by day.  
  
"I....despise.....InuYasha" he hissed in a low voice. "I will....kill him"  
  
So far, what Naraku had learned of InuYasha's weakness was that he could not fight well when his right arm was out of use, and that he had less strength when Kagome wasn't around.  
  
~Kagome......that girl. She must mean a lot to InuYasha. But how much....really does she mean to him. Is she worth more to him than.....the Shikon jewels? This information shall come rather handy in the future.....I must find out.......~  
  
**~~ Hi ppl! I love you all!!!! I love you all to the people who read my fic and to the ppl who review my fic!!!! I LOVE YOU! Newayz, be warned, my story will get a BIT depressing. Nothing to do wit Kikyo!!! N JUST A BIT gory. Is it ok wit you guys if InuYasha gets hurt again????? ^_^ MORE action to come. Sorry it was tooooo social. LOL, dats wut you get for askin for fluff! But more fluff is to come, better ones...i hope -_- Hmmmm....what will Naraku do to find out whether InuYasha treasures the Jewel more or...Kagome. OOOOOOO Cliffy.~~** 


	31. InuYasha's betrayal

**~~ Hi ppl, Kyaaaaaaaa! Wow.......so far I got 84 reviews ^^ I seriously never knew that I would reach this far. SERIOUSLY! I thought that the highest I would have by now would be like.....50. OMG! I'm so happy, even thought it's not much compared to others. IM STILL SO HAPPY!!!! THNX! I love you guys! Lol, newayz, the coming chapters will become more....um....hmmmm....angsty (I know, there isn't such word) Well, as I always say, REVIEW ^-_-^Anyway, on with the story !!!~~**  
  
============= Chapter Thirty-One =============  
  
They sat at the edge of the river bank, gazing at the pink cherry blossoms drifting away. The blossoms softly brushing against their faces, as it blew away.  
  
InuYasha glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eyes.  
  
~Ever since that one moment when I thought that I would loose you, but then you came back to me, something in my heart......felt as if a mist was disappearing. It felt as if my heart wanted me to know something....to tell you something......but my mind kept telling me to avoid it......What is it, that my heart is hiding so deeply....every time I look at you.....my heart.....wants to tell you something......~  
  
Kagome glanced up at InuYasha to see him gazing down at her. He slowly turned his gaze away.  
  
~I wish.....I wish that I could tell you.....how I felt. But it won't matter whether I tell or not. You wont return my feelings, so what's the point of telling....and being rejected. Kikyo hates me enough.....I don't want to make her hate me more.....for no reason.......~Kagome thought, as she glanced at InuYasha's hand that were still holding hers.  
  
~ Is this what people do.... when they only care for each other and nothing more. Do they hold hands like this....or kiss.....Why can't love be beautiful, like the cherry blossoms. Long ago I would have thought that cherry blossoms symbolized love. Because I thought love would give joy, as it does when I look at the cherry blossoms drifting to the ground. Instead, love feels like the thorn of a rose pierced into my heart. Or is it just for me.....that love hurts. To others....is it different. Why did this have to happen to me...what did I ever do....to deserve this. To be in love with a person who is not in love with me. To be in true love, that only comes once, and receive nothing but pain back. But I'm not going to be sad any more. A kiss from him, was beyond anything I can imagine. If this is all I'll get. Then....I am content. I have to learn to accept things for as they are......that is life I guess~  
  
InuYasha looked back down at Kagome, and slightly frowned seeing Kagome's sad face.  
  
~If I can't be happy....at least.....i can try and make him happy....~ she thought  
  
Kagome looked up and warmly smiled.  
  
InuYasha smiled back. ~My heart...melts when I see you smile...It shines when I see you happy. It cries when you cry....It hurts when you are hurt. Why is seeing you happy, feel as if that is the only thing I want in this world. It is how I felt then, and I how I feel now. Even before what had happened, my heart....always acted strange when around you....This is what confuses me....it tortures my mind.....I want to find out what it is that I am feeling. And yet there is something that wont let me.....~  
  
"I like it when you smile"  
  
Kagome's heart stopped beating, her mind stopped working. Kagome slowly looked up to see InuYasha looking blankly at the blossoms that drifted away.  
  
"It makes me happy....when you are happy.....I keep thinking...of what my life would have been like.....if you had left me....." InuYasha confessed.  
  
"What....would have......it been like"  
  
"I'm....too scared to even imagine it...it would probably be like living hell"  
  
InuYasha held her hands tighter,  
  
"You wont leave me....will you" he asked in a distant voice.  
  
Kagome looked sadly away. ~ What will happen to me....when you and Kikyo are finally together.....But....You will always be in my heart. I hope... I will always be in yours....as well~  
  
"No...." Kagome quietly answered, ~never will you leave my heart~  
  
"Kagome.....I...." InuYasha frowned, ~What is my heart trying to say.....~  
  
"Never mind" he muttered.  
  
Silence  
  
"I....I....."Kagome tightly shut her eyes. It pained her to keep her feelings to herself. She so dearly wanted to tell him of how she felt....but memories of InuYasha hugging Kikyo kept flashing into her mind.  
  
"Sorry....nothing...."  
  
InuYasha looked down at his hands that were holding hers....he looked down at it as if he never wanted to let go of her hands.....  
  
"Kagome....remember that...I care for you a lot" InuYasha said, ~Caring.....but I feel something more than that....~  
  
~Is caring.....all you'll ever feel for me.....~ Kagome thought, as she looked up and sadly smiled.  
  
****************************  
  
Naraku looked away from Kanna's mirror.  
  
"Well InuYasha.....you will find out....soon enough. How life would be...without her...."  
  
"I tricked you once.....and I'll trick you again...."  
  
***************************  
  
Sango and Miroku interestingly spied on InuYasha and Kagome.  
  
"Wow.....he is a really good two timer" Miroku muttered, "now I really envy him"  
  
Sango stared at the two, with envy glittering in her eyes. ~Is that.....what they call.....love. Seeing this.....makes it seem too great for me to have. This...love.....do I deserve it......~ Sango tightly shut her eyes, ~What I would give......to be in love.....~ Sango glanced over at Miroku, ~I always get confused of whether I love Miroku or not. But Kagome knows for sure. I envy her, to be in love with someone.....I wish I knew this feelings. And I wish it would not be Miroku for the one I love....~  
  
Miroku caught Sango staring at him, but she quickly looked away. Sango turned her gaze back at him, to see him still staring at her. Sango's face went all red as she looked away.  
  
"Sango...."Miroku said, but cut off his sentence and looked away. ~ I don't know whether I should tell her how I feel about her. That she's special to me? But....will she believe me......~  
  
****************************  
  
Darkness slowly started to take over the morning sky as time passed.  
  
InuYasha saw a figure moving within the darkness outside. InuYasha frowned, as he got his Tetsusaiga and walked calmly out the door not to frighten anyone.  
  
~I sense Naraku's presence somewhere.....~  
  
Kagome looked up at the starry night sky, as puffs of air came out of her mouth each time she let out her breath. ~The nights are getting really cold. I wonder where InuYasha can be.....~ Kagome thought, coming back from the rivers with Sango and Shippo. She had asked Miroku where InuYasha had gone, but all he knew was that he had left the hut thirty minuets or so ago. She had been with Sango and Shippo all day, except the time with InuYasha in the morning.  
  
Kagome sighed, searching around, unable to hide her curiosity. She rubbed her arms from the coldness of the weather.  
  
~I should go back home in a few more days to get a change of clothing. Something warmer~ Kagome thought as she walked through the dark woods.  
  
She stopped by the well, seeing InuYasha standing there. Kagome walked towards him, but something within her sensed.....a strange aurora.  
  
"InuYasha?" Kagome quietly called as she got closer to him. He turned around to her, his eyes icily glaring at her.  
  
"Get out of this time....don't return..."  
  
"Inu.....yasha......But....WHY?!" Kagome cried weakly, unable to believe what she had just heard.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome....but I just met Kikyo. If you stay.....she'll leave me. Kagome! I told you already, I have chosen Kikyo. I'm really sorry"  
  
Kagome tearfully stared at InuYasha, ~What is going on......he is acting so different from today....he's not acting like himself~  
  
"Kikyo thinks that I'm in love with you...even you know that I'm not. Kagome, please, return back to your world" InuYasha coldly asked.  
  
~I might have expected him to ask more warmly.....he would have done that.....InuYasha.....you have changed within a few hours~ Kagome thought.  
  
"Is that it?! You just kick me out of your world, just like that?! Just to please yourself and Kikyo?! "Kagome cried in betrayal.  
  
"......Yes.....just like that" he said, stepping closer to Kagome, as she backed up against the wall.  
  
"So...this is our last good-bye" InuYasha muttered as he pushed Kagome as she gave a cry and fell down the well.  
  
~His eyes....were so cold.....this is the last look InuYasha gave me....why did he....do that.....~ Kagome painfully thought as she disappeared into the darkness of the well.  
  
Inuyasha stretched out his hand as a blue flash of light came from his hands.  
  
"This will seal the well for a while.....but even my powers aren't strong enough to seal it forever.....In a day or two....or longer, my barrier over this well will break" Naraku muttered as he flashed back into his true form.  
  
"Humans that are in love are so gulable....." he muttered, as a human form appeared at Naraku's feet.  
  
He looked down, "puppets come so handy at times..." Naraku muttered as he looked down at the puppet that looked like Kagome.  
  
****************************  
  
InuYasha searched though the forest,  
  
"ERG, I keep losing his scent. He must have used his powers to lessen his evil aurora. But why the hell is he here?" InuYasha asked himself.  
  
"Where the hell are you Naraku you....." InuYasha stopped talking when he caught the scent of Kagome.  
  
InuYasha desperatley ran after the scent. His heart beating fast, ~Where the hell would she be wondering at this time of night?!~  
  
InuYasha halted when he saw a figure standing right in front of the well, the thick fog blurying the figure a bit.  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha muttered in annoyance and relief that she was alright. But his heart started to skip beats as he got closer to see that the figure was not Kagome....  
  
"Who...who are you?! Where's Kagome?!" InuYasha asked angrily running up to the figure. InuYasha's heart froze seeing Naraku's baboon puppet.  
  
"Is this what you have been searching for?" Naraku asked, pulling away his fur cloak revealing Kagome unconsciously held in Naraku's arm.  
  
"I'll be taking back my possession" Naraku muttered, "I believe she came out looking for you......and I guess I found her before she found you"  
  
"NARAKU!" InuYasha yelled bitterly, "let her go! She is not the person you want!"  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Naraku asked as dark clouds formed around him, "If you want her back....bring all the Shikon jewel you have and in the early morning you'll see one of my bee's. Follow it, and it shall lead you to me.....where we can discuss what to do with you Kagome a little longer......But you can surely count the possibility of never seeing her again" Naraku said as his figure started to fade away into the clouds.  
  
InuYasha ran towards the clouds, he reached out his hands to grab for Kagome, but his hands touched nothing but air. InuYasha clutched his hands tightly into a fist, he fell onto his knees.  
  
Great hatred and sorrow was all that was written on his face. InuYasha's claw dug into his palm, as blood dripped down onto the ground.  
  
"He's gotten her....again.....will.....I get her back....this time..."  
  
**************************** Sango, Kilala, Miroku and Shippo looked up to see InuYasha enter, as he then slumped against the wall. His face shadowed by gloom, as he slid down the wall and collapsed onto the ground.  
  
They all ran over to InuYasha.  
  
"What's wrong? Where's Kagome?!" they all asked in unison.  
  
"Again.....I was....too late....she's gone.....again. It's all my fault" he said in a whisper.  
  
Everyone went silent.  
  
"What....do you....mean" Sango asked in a shaking voice.  
  
InuYasha tightly shut his eyes, "Naraku.....got her. And it's all my fault...I came too late" InuYasha said sadly.  
  
Miroku clutched InuYasha by his Haori and shook him, "Stop torturing yourself in saying that it was your fault! You couldn't have done anything about it! Neither could have I or Sango! It's not your fault, how the hell would it be your fault?! Don't worry InuYasha, we'll gether back!"  
  
InuYasha pushed him away, "this is a fight only between me and Naraku. Give me all the Shikon jewels you have" InuYasha said.  
  
"Wha- why do you need it for?" Miroku asked, his voice seeming a little nervous.  
  
"Just hand it over..."  
  
Miroku coughed, "um...what if it was in the possession of a certain some one....like....Kagome?"  
  
"WHAT?!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"AHAHAHA! Well.....she said she's need one to use to get back and forth from her time. I didn't have a place to put the remaining Shikon jewel fragment so I just gave her the whole thing for her to keep for a little while until I found a place to put it"  
  
InuYasha stood and grabbed Miroku by the collar of his robe, anger flaring in his eyes. But it quickly died down, turning back into its sorrowful look, as he let go of Miroku and fell back.  
  
They all looked down at InuYasha for a while, but left him too give him some privacy, and to sulk for Kagome, leaving him sitting sadly alone on the floor.....  
  
~And the last word I said to her...was that I cared for her a lot.....but somehow....it doesn't seem to express what I really feel for her....So, that was the last thing I said to her.....that I cared for her.....it seems so dull compared to the feeling I have burning in my heart....~  
  
~Will it be the last time.......that I ever see her again. The last time I ever see her smile......the last time I ever make her cry for a joke......the last time I see her getting angry at me.....the last time.....to have someone cry over me......the last time to see the person.....I care for so much. Will she now only be reachable in my dreams....~ InuYasha stared down at the ground.  
  
~I wonder.....what suffering Kagome must be going through~ pain ripped through his heart when he thought of Kagome getting tortured.  
  
~What I would give....to have Kagome back safely, without being hurt. I would gladly have taken her place.....Kagome...you said you wouldn't leave me. So please don't. I won't let you suffer...I wont be able to bear it if you do. Just don't leave me. What is my life without you.....~  
  
**~~ Let me guess....not fluffy enough? COME ON! If I make it more fluffy, den it wouldn't really be dat InuYasha. But anyway, give me some ideas of fluff ppl. Hmmm...so....Kagome wasn't captured, but is stuck in her time thinking InuYasha was the one who forced her back, What will happen.....next? READ AND REVIEW TO FIND OUT. MWAUHAHAHAHA. Kk, I'm high right now, buh bie! OMG, I know wut happens in the end of the whole Inuyasha series! N it's TRUE! Not a lie. I know it all. If I get .....a satisfiying number of reviews. I'll tell. I swear, I'm not lying! This guy watched it all from Japan. But, I'll tell ya what.....InuYasha choses Kagome at the end ^^ KK, jus review as you guys usually do. In my next chappy I'll tell ya wut happens ~~** 


	32. White snow stained in blood

**~~ Well, I wasn't the one who watched all of the episodes, but my friend from Japan watched it all. Told me that there are about....300 episodes. I dun wanna spoil it to the ppl who don't me to spoil the InuYasha story ^^ So if you wanna know, jus ask me n I'll email you back ^^ Well, anyway, sorry to the ppl who gave me some good ideas. Can't use it right now, since I already have a set plot of wut will happen next in the coming chapters. But after....mabe 3 or 4 chapters, I'll deffinately make InuYasha go to Kagome's time and spend some "alone" time with her ^^ I'll do my best to fit it in. Thnx for the idea ^^ Well, review as I always say, n ON with the story!!! ~~**  
  
============= Chapter Thirty-Two =============  
  
Kagome sat near the well, staring down it. Unable to believe what had just happened.  
  
~His eyes....were so cold.....He told me to leave for Kikyo's sake. He.....was so cold. Does this mean that everything he had told me....was a lie?~ A bitter tear ran down her cheeks.  
  
A shiver ran down her spine. It was late at night, but she had stayed out for hours staring down at the well, hoping that he would come back to tell her he was sorry.  
  
But he never came.....  
  
Kagome angrily jumped down the well, deciding to go back to InuYasha's world and make him get a piece of her mind. Anger flared inside her heart,  
  
~What kind of person is he, to toy around with a girls heart.....I really don't know him anymore.....~  
  
Kagome felt herself crash onto the ground.  
  
"Huh....." Kagome looked around to see that she was still in her era. However, she saw a faint blue glow glowing from the ground.  
  
"A....barrier ?" Kagome muttered in surprise. "BAKA! I hope you can hear me, you asshole! How could you do this to me! You're a mean screwed to the brain DOG! You...You,,,,,,,,,,DOG!" Kagome yelled, but then slumped to the ground as tears started to trickle down her cheeks.  
  
~How could he.....not want me that much to....create a barrier to separate us.....I wish this barrier would break....~ Kagome thought, as a strange energy started to fill her body.  
  
Kagome stopped crying as she looked down at her hands that were glowing. Something in her mind made her touch the ground as the blue light exploded......  
  
****************************  
  
Naraku frowned, he sensed that his barrier had been destroyed much too earlier then he had expected it to.  
  
~I sense that it was...broken by a strong miko power.....It could have been Kikyo. But this power is different a bit from her's......Is it......that girl Kagome? So.....it proves it yet again that she is the reincarnation of Kikyo. And yet, her powers are stronger than Kikyo's. Her only problem is that she does not know how to use it.......~  
  
Naraku frowned again, ~She had better not come back....or it will ruin all of my plans~  
  
He looked down at his puppet. "With a little magical affect, my imitation puppet of Kagome....will bleed as a human would......."  
  
****************************  
  
Kagome sat on the side of the well, still in her era. She knew that she had broke the barrier. She had recovered from her shock of what she had just done, but did not know whether she should go to the Feudal era or not.....  
  
She was afraid....afraid that when she goes there, she would see that cold expression still on his face when he looked at her. An expression that said that he didn't love, nor care for her......  
  
kagome sighed and climbed out of the well.  
  
"I'll go some other time....after I thought things over" Kagome muttered as she turned away and walked back home.  
  
"Kagome!!!" Souta, Kagome's brother cried in surprise. "Why are you here?"  
  
Kagome walked passed him, "do I now need a reason to be at my own house?"  
  
"...No.....it's just that....you usually stay a little longer" he said.  
  
Kagome's mom came out of the kitchen and waved her hands at Kagome, but Kagome just walked past her and ran up the stairs into her room, where she slammed the door shut.  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid InuYasha" Kagome angrily muttered, kicking her stuffed dolls all over the room. She looked down at the doll that was a dog, she kicked it,  
  
"I hate dogs, any type of dogs. ERG!"  
  
****************************  
  
InuYasha sat waiting for any sign of Naraku or of the bee that would lead him to Naraku. It was morning and yet nothing came. Every second that past tortured him.....  
  
InuYasha sighed and sat back on the floor. Sango and the rest came back into the hut, they all looked worried. They had gone out to search for any sign of Naraku.  
  
"InuYasha.....there is trouble at the village" Miroku muttered.  
  
"Go......I'll stay here" InuYasha muttered.  
  
Sango looked worriedly at Miroku.  
  
He walked close up to her, "let us leave, like he said, this fight is between him and Naraku......If we think he'll need help, we'll help then. But right now.....we should leave him to himself"  
  
"Yes....." Sango sighed as they quickly rushed out of the and towards the village.  
  
When they reached the place, the whole place was in a barrier. The villaigers were running around in panic.  
  
"I wonder.....why there is a barrier here....I don't even see a youkai around" Shippo muttered. They reached the barrier, and Miroku raised his staff to try and cut through the barrier. But strangely, it opened on itself for them.  
  
Shippo absent mindedly walked into it, "Oh, look, it opened!"  
  
They all rushed in, in order to get Shippo out. Something was amis. But as soon as they got in, the barrier closed.  
  
Miroku hit the barrier as hard as he could, but only a crackle of energy appeared.  
  
"Damn......what is going on" Miroku muttered.  
  
"What is going on......." Sango muttered.  
  
Miroku sat down and tried to think, "I can sense that It has to d with.....Naraku. This is a time barrier. It won't die out until.....tomorrow morning"  
  
****************************  
  
InuYasha looked out the window to see from a far distance away the cherry blossom tree that was almost shed of all its blossoms. InuYasha got up and walked outside the hut, as it started to lightly snow.  
  
"Kagome..." InuYasha muttered looking at the tree, but barely able to see it since it was so far away.  
  
InuYasha was walking towards it, when he saw Naraku's bee.  
  
InuYasha's heart started to beat fast as he ran after the bee. Each minuet that passed, the snow fell heavier onto the ground.  
  
InuYasha stood a little distance away from the Cherry blossom tree. There tide to a tree with a glowing rope.....was Kagome. She looked unharmed......  
  
InuYasha slowly walked up to Kagome, but Naraku stepped out from behind the tree.  
  
"So....you did come" Naraku said in a tone that hinted he was enjoying this.  
  
"Hand Kagome over" InuYasha growled, reaching for his Tetsusaiga.  
  
"If you dare strike at me, I shall kill Kagome....." Naraku said, as he lifted his hands into the air and stretched his fingers open, far in front of Kagome were three daggers floating in the air. Naraku closed his hands as the daggers disappeared. "I shall make this pierce into her body"  
  
InuYasha quickly took his hands away from his sword. "What do you want with her!"  
  
" I shall give you all of this Shikon shard" Naraku said, holding up a necklace that had a big fragment of the shard hanging from it. "If you can give Kagome over to me, and make her hate you. She has great power.....but no permanent darkness in her. I cannot control her if she has none. Do we have a deal?"  
  
"Keh....are you that stupid that you thought I would give up that easily? I won't give Kagome up to you for the whole shikon jewel!" InuYasha said in a bitter cold voice.  
  
"I see...." Naraku said in a pleased voice. "Then hand over the ones you already have on you" Naraku said. ~I guess.....he cares for her more than I thought~  
  
"Keh, and why should I?!"  
  
"Or else.....her life will be mine" Naraku replied.  
  
InuYasha looked down at the shards glittering in his palm. He through it towards Naraku as it fell onto the thick snow. The snow started to fall very heavily, as the hail cut through InuYasha's cheeks.  
  
"Kagome..." InuYasha muttered as he walked towards Kagome, stumbling over the thick snow. Her Figure fading into the mist of the thick falling snow.  
  
~Let's have some fun.....~ Naraku thought. Out of nowhere appeared Kikyo, strung to the tree next to Kagome. Also looking unconscious.  
  
InuYasha gasped.  
  
"Wha.....Kikyo?"  
  
"Chose...InuYasha. If you don't give Kagome to me, Kikyo is dead. If you give Kagome to me.....you shall spare Kikyo's life" Naraku said.  
  
InuYasha just stared at Kagome and then at Kikyo, his mind throbbing in pain from the decision he had to make.  
  
~Kagome.....I had promised to take care of Kikyo.....but she's already dead. But.....I love Kikyo.....But I can't leave Kagome! Shit....~ InuYasha looked despairingly at both of them.  
  
Daggers appeared in front of both Kagome and Kikyo, as it then shot towards them.  
  
"Chose InuYasha.....if you can"  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he ran for her, stumbling.  
  
"Inu.....Yasha" a weak voice called at him.  
  
InuYasha turned his head and saw Kikyo weakly stretching out to him.  
  
"Kikyo...." InuYasha muttered, stopping in his tracks to look at Kikyo.  
  
She looked at him in a sad face, "I thought....you loved me"  
  
"Kikyo......" InuYasha whispered, "I.....I'm sorry" he said hesitantly. Not knowing whether he should go and rescue Kikyo.....or Kagome.  
  
Suddenly InuYasha heard a thud. InuYasha saw the snow in front of him slowly turning red. His heart froze, as he slowly turned around. Kagome hung on the tree with a daggers pierced into her heart, one in her stomach and another through her neck. Her face was pale and lifeless with blood dripping down her lips. The blood poured down from her wound as in soaked into the white snow.  
  
InuYasha choked from what he was seeing.....from what he could have prevented. He never noticed Kikyo's body fade away.  
  
InuYasha stumbled towards her in the high snow. He stood in front of her, his heart shattering into a million pieces. His heart felt as if it were bleeding.....  
  
InuYasha was too afraid to touch her....she looked so fragile.....too dead. He was afraid to find out....to find out that she was dead.  
  
"Kagome....." InuYasha cried a whisper, hoping that she would wake up, but he knew that she would not.  
  
"KAGOME!" InuYasha cried, unable to hold her, afraid that the dagger would pierce deeper into her. Unable.....to do anything.  
  
InuYasha fell to his knees in front her, as her blood dripped onto him. InuYasha tightly held Kagome's icy hands that were soaked in blood, his tears washing the blood away.  
  
"Kagome....you.....left me......"  
  
"You knew....that sooner or later this would happen......if you didn't chose one of them. You chose both. And here is where your fate lies" Naraku said comically. ~ I have found your strongest weakness, InuYasha...Kagome~  
  
Naraku stood watching InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha's could feel her blood soaking into him.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"It makes me happy....when you are happy.....I keep thinking...of what my life would have been like.....if you had left me....." InuYasha confessed.  
  
"What....would have......it been like?" Kagome asked  
  
"I'm....too scared to even imagine it...it would probably be like living hell"  
  
InuYasha held her hands tighter,  
  
"You wont leave me....will you" he asked in a distant voice.  
  
Kagome looked sadly away  
  
"No...." Kagome quietly answered.  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
"It feels...worse than hell" InuYasha whispered as pain throbbed inside of him. "You said.......that you wouldn't leave me"  
  
"Never turn your back........to your enemy" Naraku said, as he clutched InuYasha by the neck with his claws and through him back sliding into the snow.  
  
~My life........has no more meaning to it.......~ InuYasha weakly stood up and just stared at Kagome. ~It's......all my fault~  
  
"Don't you want revenge on her death?" Naraku asked.  
  
~Revenge......won't bring her back~ InuYasha just stood there, blood trickling down his throat.  
  
"I'm already getting bored. I haven't personally done any dirty work for a long time" Naraku muttered as he glided over to InuYasha.  
  
Naraku's claws extended as he ran it through InuYasha's body. InuYasha fell to the snow with a soft thud.  
  
Naraku was about to leave, knowing that InuYasha was zoned out. He wanted to kill him later, when he had his strength. Naraku turned and walked away But suddenly, Onigumo's revenge and desire took over him. Naraku froze in his track, and turned around, to see InuYasha stumbling towards Kagome.  
  
InuYasha wrapped his arms around her and held her gently to him. He couldn't feel any hatred for Naraku at this moment, his heart was too filled up with what had just happened to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha cried out, unable to keep in the dread in his heart. "Kagome!" InuYasha cried, shaking her, as her body shook lifelessly.  
  
"I...." InuYasha held her tightly, "Love......."  
  
Suddenly, someone pulled him back. InuYasha fell to the ground.  
  
"Look what you did to my woman" Naraku hissed, kicking InuYasha hard in the stomach, "because you couldn't damn chose....you killed them both!" Naraku kicked InuYasha in the mouth as blood dripped to the ground.  
  
"You fucked up half demon! The world would have been much better without you. You know why I hated you so much?" Naraku asked, his mind taken over by Onigumo's hatred. "Because....I always desired Kikyo, but she chose you! And what do you do? You hesitate between the original person for a replica......that reincarnation! And now......Kikyo is GONE!"  
  
"Kagome's not a replica!" InuYasha yelled, slight anger building up in him. But before he could truly get angry, Naraku picked InuYasha up and through him at Kagome, smashing hard into her, as the tree splitted. InuYasha painfully moved off of Kagome.  
  
"You could at least let her body lay in peace!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"That wont be possible....so I'll just do this" Naraku muttered as he shot his hands at Kagome as a ball of fire came out, burning up Kagome's body.  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled, reaching his hands into the fire to pull her out. But when he did, nothing of her remained. InuYasha stared down at the ashes in his hand. Pain burned in him. The cold winter wind blew as the ashes blew away.  
  
Naraku went over to InuYasha and ran his claws through InuYasha's chest, holding InuYasha in front of him. Blood dripped to the ground.  
  
"How does it feel to live in a world without her?" Naraku coldly asked, as InuYasha's body slowly started to give out, the claws cutting through him. InuYasha grimaced from the pain, as he choked out blood.  
  
"Does it feel good to know that you'll be with her?" Naraku bitterly asked.  
  
InuYasha tried to pull the claws out of him, but he couldn't.  
  
"Don't you want to be with her?!" Naraku asked.  
  
"Not......like this" InuYasha choked out.  
  
Naraku dropped him to the ground. Hatred still flaring in him. He bent down and picked him up, slamming InuYasha onto the Cherry blossom tree as his blood splattered onto it. Naraku picked him up again, and through him far across to the other side as InuYasha slided through the snow, leaving streaks of blood.  
  
Naraku walked over, his hatred dying down and coming back to himself. ~ I never knew Onigumo's hatred was this strong~ Naraku thought. He looked down at InuYasha and smiled humorously.  
  
"My......Onigumo must really hate you seeing what he has done. I guess.....you are finished. I so dearly wanted to finish you off when you were at your normal state. When we would have a battle for the Shikon no Tama. It's depressing to know that that day will never come...." Naraku muttered with an evil smirk. He then kicked InuYasha's face as blood splattered onto the snow.  
  
"Just to show you that I hate you as well" Naraku muttered as he turned to leave, InuYasha's blood dripping from his hands and splattered all over his clothe.  
  
~InuYasha won't try to live.......not with that Kagome gone. If he continues to not give a fight to live.......By sun down.......he will surely die. Seeing his wretched state. Unless, he doesn't die before seeing Kagome...then he would surely fight to live. Kagome....you have till sun down to save him. Hope you don't~ Naraku thought as he walked away, and disappeared into the mist of snow.  
  
InuYasha stared at the white snow as it slowly turned red. InuYasha lay lifelessly on the cold snow, breathing in short breaths.  
  
He saw the last Cherry blossom drift onto the snow. InuYasha stared at it,  
  
"I wish.....I saw you smile......before you......died" InuYasha whispered. "Kagome......."  
  
****************************  
  
Kagome looked down the well, then turned around.  
  
"Baka....." Kagome sadly muttered. Her eyes swollen from crying over InuYasha. She hesitantly turned around and looked back down the well.  
  
"Just go!" Said a voice behind Kagome. Kagome turned to see her brother who then pushed her down the well.  
  
"GO SEE INUYASHA! AND STOP PMS'sing ON US!!!!!"  
  
"KYAAAAAA" Kagome cried as her voice faded away into the darkness.  
  
Kagome got out of the well, all bundled and warm. She looked around and gasped.  
  
"Snow......." Kagome muttered. Kagome sighed as she slumped to the ground, leaning against the well. She looked out at the bright orange sky.  
  
"It's sun down now....."  
  
~I'm too scared to see InuYasha.....~  
  
The sleep she had wanted before came to her now. Kagome closed her eyes as sleep fell over her.  
  
**~~ HAHA ^^" A little too gory right? Sorry, got a little carried away. Dun worry, my fic isn't coming to a close. Jus keep reading. N dun worry, my fic ain't a tragedy as my other one's are. ^^ Anyway, thnx to da ppl who reviewed! Apreciated it VERY much. Dat's the thing I look forward to every day I come home from school. Makes me happy ^^ Well......If you wanna know wut happened at the end of InuYasha series, continue on reading. If you don't wanna be spoiled, stop........~~**  
  
SPOILER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
K....I didnt watch it, but someone I know from Japan watched all the series. There's like....300 he told me. Yah....-_- we North Americans have a long long long long long way to watch. Jeez.  
  
Anyway, InuYasha at the end uses the Shikon no Tama to become a human.......n choses Kikyo JOKES! TERRIBLE JOKE! He choses Kagome! KA-GO- ME! Not not not Kikyo. Gomen gomen, anyway. I dun know why, but he is band from the Feudal Era, I didnt ask him why he was band. But I will wen I have a chance. Thus he has to live in Kagome's Era....n ya. So it's kinda a happy/sad ending. ^^ Yah......dats da basic I know. KK, Sayonara *~-( 


	33. Life is nothing without you

**~~To the ppl who are confused with my whole spoiler thing, not my fault! Jus told you guys wut I heard from my frend...^^ But hope it's true. I'm confused a bit myself now. -_-;; Who do you think InuYasha will chose? Oi, where'd all my reviewers go? Did you guys all leave me? Whyyyyyyy. Lol, j/ks, I know you guys are somewhere out there.... ^^ Well, sorry for putting InuYasha in pain yet again. I know, I know, I hurt him and Kagome too many times. But like I said before, can't help it ^^ Mwuahahahaha, aren't I evil? I kept you guys on a cliff hanger. HEHE HAHA. Will Kagome sleep through InuYasha's death? On with the story....~~**  
  
============= Chapter Thirty-three =============  
  
The sleep she had wanted before came to her now. Kagome closed her eyes as sleep fell over her.  
  
The sun slowly started to disappear over the land, the orange light fading off the land as darkness started to consume the sky.  
  
Naraku looked across at Kagome who was in a deep sleep,  
  
"I hope she sleeps through his death" Naraku muttered as he turned and left. ~Time is almost out....~  
  
**************************** InuYasha lay shivering in the red snow, blood dripping from his lips. Blood streaming down his face....his whole self was covered in blood. His frozen and bloody fingers covered over the soggy cherry blossom.  
  
He stared at his hands that were covering the blossom, as his vision slowly started to go out of focus. The blossom was the closest he could get to Kagome....  
  
~When I see cherry blossoms....they remind me of you.....Kagome~  
  
He could taste the blood in his mouth. ~I've been lying like this for hours....~ InuYasha thought, ~it will soon be over....and I'll see you again~  
  
InuYasha tried to picture Kagome in his mind, but all he could picture was the pale lifeless body of Kagome pierced to a tree.  
  
***** Flashback *****  
  
Daggers appeared in front of both Kagome and Kikyo, as it then shot towards them.  
  
"Chose InuYasha.....if you can" Naraku said.  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he ran for her, stumbling in the high snow.  
  
"Inu.....Yasha" a weak voice called at him.  
  
InuYasha turned his head and saw Kikyo weakly stretching out to him.  
  
"Kikyo...." InuYasha muttered, stopping in his tracks to look at Kikyo.  
  
She looked at him in a sad face, "I thought....you loved me"  
  
"Kikyo......" InuYasha whispered, "I.....I'm sorry" he said hesitantly. Not knowing whether he should go and rescue Kikyo.....or Kagome.  
  
Suddenly InuYasha heard a thud. InuYasha saw the snow in front of him slowly turning red. His heart froze, as he slowly turned around. Kagome hung on the tree with a daggers pierced into her heart, one in her stomach and another through her neck. Her face was pale and lifeless with blood dripping down her lips. The blood poured down from her wound as in soaked into the white snow.  
  
***** End of Flashback *****  
  
InuYasha tightly held the blossom, as a bitter hot tear dripped down his cheeks, burning his wounded cheeks.  
  
~I'm sorry.....Kagome. For hesitating. Why did you.....have to die like this. I wish....it had been me instead of you who had died. Kagome.....please don't hate me......~  
  
InuYasha choked, pain stabbing at his body. He looked down at the snow below his wound, only a pool of melted red snow could be seen. The blood stretching like a river in all directions.  
  
He looked back at the blossom, he couldn't see it, he could only see blurry light.  
  
The orange sun light that stretched across the land slowly began to disappear.  
  
A strong gust of wind blew as the blossom blew out of InuYasha's grasp.  
  
His eyes slowly closed as his breath began to shorten even more,  
  
~Wait for me.......Kagome.....where we can......be together.......again~  
  
****************************  
  
Kagome was walking out in the snow when she saw the sun slowly disappearing. She looked around to see the cherry blossom tree InuYasha and her had been last time, the blossoms on it had turned all red. She noticed that as the sun began to disappear over the land, the cherry blossoms slowly started to disappear. The sun disappeared as the sky turned black. A wind blew as it all blew away, leaving the tree bare.  
  
Kagome looked around in confusment, then she saw the snow below her slowly turning red. Kagome bent down and touched the snow, and looked back at her fingers. It was red.....soaked in blood.  
  
Kagome gasped awake. She could feel cold sweat streaming down her face. She looked around, she hadn't been asleep for long. The sun was almost gone from sight. She sighed,  
  
"All just a dream" Kagome muttered, ~but some how....something in me doesn't feel right.....something feels as if.....a part of me is disappearing~  
  
Kagome slowly stood up and walked towards where the hut was located.  
  
Kagome reached the hut and looked inside, it was cold and empty. Kagome walked inside and dropped her bag on the floor and sat down on the cold floor. She pulled her jacket closer to her, and shivered. She sat there, tapping her fingers on the floor.  
  
"Where could they all be?" Kagome asked herself, ~I'm not leaving until I can get why InuYasha had so coldly pushed me down the well.....I will not torture myself by thinking and wondering up a reason all day~  
  
Kagome got back up, tired of waiting and walked out of the hut. She could see the cherry blossoms from far away. The tree bare of its blossoms.  
  
She walked slowly towards the tree, deep foot prints imprinting into the snow. She looked out across the land, only a slit of the sun was left, but it wasn't that dark, for the moon was glowing bright in the sky. As the white snow seemed to glow.  
  
Kagome stumbled onto the snow, as it got into her shoes. Kagome took off her shoes as she shook it out in annoyance.  
  
"Stupid snow" Kagome muttered, and just sat there, "and stupid....screwed up InuYasha" Kagome said bitterly. ~The snow....is as cold as my heart had felt when I saw InuYasha look at me like that.....as if he hated me~  
  
A frozen tear ran down her cheeks, she felt her neck tightening from tears, her lungs hurting from breathing in the cold air. Kagome sighed as a puff of air formed.  
  
Kagome stood up and continued her journey to the cherry blossom tree, ~At least......I'll remember the InuYasha I used to know there~  
  
She could still remember the warmth of his hands when he had held hers. The warmth of his lips when he had kissed her.........And the coldness of his eyes when he has looked at her.  
  
Kagome reached the tree, but saw something red shining from the moonlight on the tree. She walked over, to take a closer look. Blood.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome looked down at the snow under her foot to see blood soaked into the pure white snow. She slowly followed the trail of blood, that was clear in the bright white snow. Her heart beated fast......Her eyes ended up, far away on a body that lay lifelessly in the snow.....that could not really be called snow, for it was not white. The whole area around the body was surrounded in bright red blood. The body lay there, with snow piled on top of it. The body would have disappeared into the snow if another hour had passed by. It still snowed heavily.  
  
She saw a necklace glimmering in the moonlight.....  
  
"That necklace......" Kagome muttered, "InuYasha had......one just like that"  
  
At that very moment, her heart cried out in horror. She knew who that was, she knew.......that it was InuYasha.  
  
The slit of sun sunk below the land, disappearing from the surface of the land. ~The sun.......my dream.......~  
  
Kagome shot towards InuYasha, stumbling over the high snow His body fading away under the snow. She kept on running, and stumbled hard onto the red snow as the cold snow went down her jacket. Tears rushed down her face as she ran towards him. The snow fell so heavily that almost nothing was seeable. Only the bright red blood.  
  
Kagome fell to the ground near InuYasha, she slowly flipped his body around, she was scared of what she would find. The snow fell off him. Kagome stared down at the icy cold body, covered in blood. Her eyes slowly looked down at his stomach to see the blood shining in the moonlight, something had gone through his stomach. His face was also covered in blood. Kagome held InuYasha tightly in her arms,  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome cried as hot tears rushed down her cheeks, dripping down onto InuYasha's frozen body.  
  
"He's........dead.........."  
  
~I feel......warmth. That scent........so familiar. It can't be her.....she's dead. I saw her die right before me........but.....I smell it~  
  
Kagome felt something shifting. She looked down to see InuYasha looking weakly up at her......  
  
InuYasha's heart started to beat. ~You're.........alive. You didn't leave me~  
  
He looked up at the blurry vision of Kagome, all he could see was her light.  
  
Kagome looked down at him in wonder, he was looking at her unfocusedly. He warmly smiled.  
  
"InuYasha, what happened?" Kagome choked out, tears streaming down her face, as she held his cold body as if there was no tomorrow......and she was afraid that there would be no tomorrow. Kagome gently helped him sit, as InuYasha grimaced from the pain.  
  
Kagome warmly smiled, "you're alive, I thought you weren't"  
  
"Just leave me here" he muttered.  
  
"Wha- what?! I can't do that! You'll die here!" Kagome cried.  
  
"You...won't be able to bring me back.......you'll freeze to death....trying"  
  
"No, no, no! I'm not leaving you here, you baka! I'll die trying!" Kagome cried.  
  
"All.......i wanted was to see you smile.......before I...."  
  
"Don't say it! You won't die!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Please...be.....happy"  
  
"InuYasha! I'm serious! If you die, then I'll die here right next to you! I'm serious!" Kagome cried at him.  
  
InuYasha's heart froze, "no"  
  
InuYasha forcedly came to his knees with all the remaining strength left in him. Kagome helped him stand.  
  
He leaned on her heavily as he unsteadily walked in the snow, leaving a trail of blood behind him. Kagome glanced up at his face to see a weak smile, other than the look of pain. She was confused.  
  
~I'm so glad Kagome......that you didn't die.......~ InuYasha thought, ~ I got what I wished for....to see you smile one last time~  
  
Kagome could feel her heart throbbing in sorrow, "if you die" Kagome whispered icily, "I wont forgive you.....you wanted me to be happy, but I wont. I'll die if you die"  
  
InuYasha frowned, ~then it means.......that I must live......~  
  
InuYasha gave a slight cry of pain as he collapsed to the ground. His wound was killing him. Kagome looked around desperately, not knowing how to help. She looked down at InuYasha who was shivering. She quickly took off her jacket and wrapped it around him.  
  
InuYasha curled up as he started to cough out blood.....  
  
"DON'T DIE ON ME! REMEMBER OUR PROMISE! THAT I WOULDN'T LET GO OF YOU, AND YOU WOULDN'T LET GO OF ME!!!" Kagome cried, "you're asking me to.....let go of you. You're asking me to...let you die alone here. If that's what you want me to do, than I might as well not let you die alone here!"  
  
InuYasha pulled Kagome down onto him and held her tightly in his arms,  
  
"I don't want to let go of you, I don't want you to let go of me......but what choice do you have" he whispered in pain.  
  
"If you care for me that much as to die with me.....the don't. Let me at least die....knowing that you'd be living and happy.......I don't want ot die.......not anymore.......but what choice do I have......you won't be able to bring me back....to the hut.......by yourself. Sorry...Kagome"  
  
**~~ SEE angst, eh? Gomen, gomen, still a bit gory? Oro? O_O.......i know, there can't be any cherry blossoms in the winter, BUT I BADLY NEEDED IT! Gomen, gomen! Well, hope you review n tell me how you guys liked it^^ pretty pretty plz wit a cherry on top? Thnx! I wont dissapoint you in my coming fics! Don't worry ^^ I'm sure you'll like it! Hold on there InuYAsha! Don't die on Kagome or all my readers will hate me! You MUST live!!!!!! Stay tuned to what will happen next, dun dun dun ^-_-^ ~~** 


	34. Why does my heart beat for Kagome

**~~ KONICHEWA! Sorry I didn't update fastly. Do you know wut? I...LOVE REVIEWS! LOL, um...ok..plz review...^^ It'll make me very very happy! You know wut I wonder...how many other ppl are reading my fic besides the ppl who are reviewing my fic.... Hm. OK, you guys wanted fluff...i'll give you guys some pg-13 rated fluff....but the thing is...i dun know wut the exact term for fluff is. So if the coming chapter is not the fluff ya wan, tell me! Oh yah, someone reviewed n asked me wut happened to Sango and Miroku at the end of InuYasha. I'm sorry to say that I don't know. Like I said, I'm not the one who watched it, jus dis guy I know....well that's wut he "said" yah. But I think, and heard lots of rumors that Sango and Miroku get married at the end, or somtin o_O NEWAY! On with the story....~~**  
  
When you see a * before a word, it means it's Japanese, n the translation of it is up here. Just read it now n try to remember it so you won't have to ruin the moment in the story.  
  
*Naku na= don't cry  
  
*Wah gad da = I'm glad  
  
=============Chapter Thirty-Four =============  
  
"If you care for me that much as to die with me.....then don't. Let me at least die....knowing that you'd be living and happy.......I don't want to die.......not anymore.......but what choice do I have......you won't be able to bring me back....to the hut.......by yourself. Sorry...Kagome"  
  
Kagome lay over his body, trying to keep him warm, as she wept and wept uncontrollably.  
  
InuYasha lay helplessly on the snow, wishing that he could make her stop crying.  
  
"Shhhhh" InuYasha gently touched her cold cheeks that were wet in hot tears.  
  
They held each other silently, Kagome waiting fearfully for the heartbeat she felt against her chest, to fade away. They held each other, knowing that it would be their last moment together. InuYasha held her tightly to him, his heart throbbing in pain...in pain that he would leave Kagome...to the next world where he had thought she would be. But was not.  
  
~Now....We'll be separated......~  
  
Kagome continued to cry....  
  
"Oi !" came a familiar voice.  
  
Kagome shot up, and looked at the group of people coming towards them.  
  
"......SANGO! MIROKU! KILALA! SHIPPO!" Kagome cried in relief as she waved her arms in the air.  
  
"We just got out of the barrier. It took a while for Miroku to detect where you guys were" Sango said, looking at Kagome strangely as was everyone else.  
  
"Wha...WHAT?" Kagome cried. She looked herself up and down. ~Why are they staring at me as if I were some ghost?~  
  
"Later....later" Miroku muttered as he ran over to InuYasha and carried him onto Kilala with the help of Sango.  
  
"Fool" Miroku muttered, looking down at InuYasha in worry. ~This is what happens to infatuated people.......~  
  
****************************  
  
Kaede walked over to the rest.  
  
She looked at them and shook her head,  
  
"He has been out in the cold for hours. He has lost a lot...and I certainly mean a lot of blood..... And all of his wounds are dangerously deep. Now what has InuYasha gotten himself into now?" Kaede asked in a sigh.  
  
"Naraku....." Miroku replied.  
  
Kagome looked at them all in confusion.  
  
"He did not even rest all that night, he was too preoccupied with the kidnap of Kagome. But I see he had saved her" Miroku added.  
  
Kaede nodded her head  
  
"Me?! Kidnapped?!" Kagome cried in surprise, "is it just me, or is everyone losing it?! I was back in my own time!"  
  
Everyone silenced.  
  
Miroku's face turned dark, "you.......ran away to your time? While we had thought you were kidnapped by Naraku?" he asked coolly.  
  
"No! Why would I do that?! InuYasha pushed me down the well and put a barrier on it! He said that he didn't want to see me again....." Kagome cried, choking on her tears, as fresh painful memories flashed into her mind.  
  
Miroku glanced at Kagome, "But.....that cannot be. InuYasha would not have lied to us that you had been taken from Naraku. And that barrier in the village...it was most likely used to keep us away from something. I could have sworn I had sensed Naraku's powers......"  
  
Kagome frowned, "what.....is going on....."  
  
Sango smashed her fist to the ground, "Naraku...that.....asshole....Always trying to ruin other's lives!"  
  
"YAH!" Shippo added.  
  
Miroku turned around, as he held his forehead, trying to think.  
  
~Naraku.....i sensed him for sure. He had to be a part of this mess....InuYasha would not have lied. I saw the sorrow in his face when he had told us that he had lost Kagome again......But Kagome says that InuYasha had pushed her down the well......They were possibly deceived..and Naraku was part of this.....Can it be.....that Naraku had deceived them both in a trap?~ Miroku sighed and continued to think.  
  
~But how did Naraku deceive them.....It feels as if the answer is right under my nose......but I cannot seem to grasp it~  
  
Miroku looked down and saw Shippo counting the leaves that abled Shippo to transform into anything.  
  
"Transform......" Miroku muttered. He frowned, ~Has Naraku shape shifted to make himself look like another? As he had done before, which has caused me to have this cursed hole in my hands. And as he had done to InuYasha 50 years ago.......to make him and Kikyo believe that they had deceived each other........It must be it~  
  
"Kagome..." Miroku muttered, "InuYasha couldn't have betrayed you. InuYasha had gone out, sensing Naraku's presence....And Naraku must have shape shifted again....as he had done long ago"  
  
Kagome tightly closed her eyes, as guilt and pain washed through her.  
  
~InuYasha......never did betray me. How much do I love him.....to believe that that monster had been InuYasha. How weak is my love for him.....that I had thought that those cold eyes that had bared into my heart had been InuYasha? While I was deciding on what to believe.....InuYasha had been out looking for me....worrying. And now look at him.....it's all my fault~ Kagome tearfully thought.  
  
****************************  
  
It was early dawn. The hut was cold, even though a big fire had been made They all watched InuYasha lying unconscious, breathing in small breathes, as each time he tried to breath it seemed as if he were in great pain.  
  
Blood continued to soak bandages after bandages. Every now and then, they would see InuYasha start to excessively cough, as blood would streak down his lips and Kagome would gently wipe it off.  
  
Miroku touched InuYasha's forehead.  
  
"This place is not warm enough for InuYasha" Miroku muttered.  
  
"I agree with you Miroku-sama" Kaede added.  
  
"Houshi-sama, what are we to do?" Sango asked in a whisper.  
  
Miroku looked over at Kagome, "Kagome-sama, why do you not bring InuYasha back to your world when he is in a movable state? Your place is warmer and I'm sure it is more advanced in the medicines"  
  
Kagome nodded as she sat down and gazed down at InuYasha.  
  
Miroku sighed, "We'll go and buy some more herbs for InuYasha. Kagome you stay here. Lady Kaede, please show us what herbs would be needed"  
  
They all quietly left the hut.  
  
Kagome looked down at InuYasha. His chest was barley seeable, all covered in bloody bandages. His restless expression seemed to have gentled a bit by the sunlight. Kagome moved a strand of his silver hair away from his face.  
  
Kagome started to gently remove the bloody bandages to exchange them to the new clean ones. Kagome felt her mind get dizzy as she looked down at the fleshy deep wound on his chest.  
  
Kagome carefully wrapped it around his wounds. He had been unconscious for the whole time. A tear glimmered down Kagome's cheeks, as more started dribble down. She felt so cold and empty without InuYasha. She feared that he wouldn't last long.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Kagome warmly smiled, "you're alive, I thought you weren't"  
  
"Just leave me here" he muttered.  
  
"Wha- what?! I can't do that! You'll die here!" Kagome cried.  
  
"You...won't be able to bring me back.......you'll freeze to death....trying"  
  
"No, no, no! I'm not leaving you here, you baka! I'll die trying!" Kagome cried.  
  
"All.......i wanted was to see you smile.......before I...."  
  
"Don't say it! You won't die!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Please...be.....happy"  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
Kagome furiously shook her head, as tears glimmered of her cheeks,  
  
"No....no InuYasha..you can't die" she quietly cried.  
  
Kagome suddenly felt InuYasha's hand gently touching her cheeks. She gasped and looked down to see InuYasha unfocusedly looking up at her.  
  
*"Naku na...." he quietly asked, looking at the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. He gently wiped her tears away. Kagome held InuYasha's hand to her face, as she continued to sob.  
  
"I.....thought....you would die" Kagome cried.  
  
~I can't die now....now that I know you're here~ InuYasha thought as he looked up at her, as he felt his heart tighten, seeing her sad face.  
  
"I was scared....InuYasha.....So scared" Kagome whispered, as she tightly held his hands to her cheeks.  
  
InuYasha closed his eyes, ~ I was scared too....Kagome. Those few hours without you.....was truly worse than hell~  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Suddenly InuYasha heard a thud. InuYasha saw the snow in front of him slowly turning red. His heart froze, as he slowly turned around. Kagome hung on the tree with a daggers pierced into her heart, one in her stomach and another through her neck. Her face was pale and lifeless with blood dripping down her lips. The blood poured down from her wound as in soaked into the white snow.  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
~I can't get that picture out of my mind.....I was so scared Kagome, that you were dead. But im so glad that.....it wasn't you. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you......~ InuYasha felt the fresh pain of what he had felt when he had seen her dead on that tree. ~I really don't know what I would have done......~  
  
Kagome felt herself being pulled down, where she was tightly held in his arms.  
  
"I don't ever want to lose you again.....never" InuYasha quietly spoke in a strained voice.  
  
Kagome rested her head on his bare chest, as tears soaked his bandage,  
  
"I won't leave you InuYasha....I'll always stay with you" Kagome whispered.  
  
*"Wah gad da....." InuYasha whispered.  
  
Kikyo stood, looking secretively through the window, looking painfully down at Kagome resting her head on InuYasha' s bare chest, as he held her closely.  
  
Kikyo tightly shut her eyes as a bitter, cold tear dropped down her cheeks. "InuYasha.....so you don't want her to leave you ever......then what about me.......is she.....that much to you.....that you have already forgot about me"  
  
Kikyo turned and walked away. "Of course.....why would you love me now......i am just a mere dead corpse....you loved the Kikyo...that is no more..that has faded away....no.....but, even your love for her was shallow as well....that you so easily hated her"  
  
"All I wanted....was for you to.....love me. But now, even that....is too much to ask for"  
  
****************************  
  
Kagome still had her head peacefully resting on InuYasha's chest, as she listened to the sound of his heat beat.  
  
~I hope this heart beat....will continue to beat......along with mine. Don't fade away from my hearing.......please......keep on beating~ Kagome prayed as she looked at the bandage on his chest, her eyes blurry with tears.  
  
She could feel InuYasha' s thumb stroking her wet cheeks, to calm her down. Kagome closed her eyes, she felt so at peace.  
  
"I wish.....time would freeze....so that we can stay like this forever" InuYasha whispered.  
  
Kagome's heart beated fast, she could feel her face flushed.  
  
"So......that I can feel that you didn't leave me" he said, his thoughts far away.  
  
~But.....time won't freeze....it'll move on...once you see the one you love......Kikyo~ Kagome sadly thought. ~But.....I wont ask for anymore....than for you to live......and be happy~  
  
Kagome clutched InuYasha shoulder,  
  
"You won't leave me, will you?! You'll live....right?" Kagome suddenly asked, in a tearful voice.  
  
"Hai......I'll always be by your side......as you have been be mine"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and sadly smiled, "Wah gad da.....wah gad da" ~Would you even stay by my side.......when you see Kikyo again?~  
  
Kagome frowned, realizing that InuYasha was wounded and would have trouble breathing with her head resting his wounded chest. Kagome lifted her head,  
  
"Sorry.....you probably are in pain" she whispered.  
  
But InuYasha held onto her, "don't leave me......"  
  
**~~ This chapter.....was a little too social......how was the fluff? I have some more coming up....i think o_O. Dunno, I haven't writtin the next chapter yet. Tell me how you like the mushiness so that I know I can actually write a bit of fluff. I wonder.....how will this love triangle end? Who will InuYasha chose to stay with? Well......gave the answer out many times -_- Inu/Kagome. Poor Kagome, Poor InuYasha.....*sigh* fine, and poor Kikyo. I rlly have no affection for Kikyo. But....she was once a good girl. So.....she'll have some goodness in her still in my fic. Dat makes the love triangle even more suspensing......^^ KK, really hope you guys will review. N sorry that this chapter was kinda short, gomen gomen ~~** 


	35. Kagome's embarrasing moment

**~~ Konichewa ^^ Oooo..ok, gess I'm not a hopeless fluff writer ^_~ . Oh yah, my bad, when I said that Wah gad da meant "I'm glad" I meant Wakkata. ^^ . Yup yup. Well, on wit da story o_O ~~**  
  
*Urusai = Shut up.....I thin  
  
*Kisama = bastard....?  
  
============= Chapter Thirty-Five =============  
  
InuYasha held onto her, "don't leave me......"  
  
Kagome could feel her heart thumping fast, she felt her cheeks burning up again.  
  
InuYasha tightly held onto Kagome,  
  
~What is this feeling I am feeling......I've never felt it before. Kagome......when I look at you, why do you make me feel so confused, why does my heart melt when I see you smile.......why do I feel like this~  
  
~But you can't have her.....you don't have forever to figure out the feeling you are both avoiding and searching for~ a voice said in his mind, ~You don't have forever to chose between Kagome and Kikyo.........~  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Out of nowhere appeared Kikyo, strung to the tree next to Kagome. Also looking unconscious.  
  
InuYasha gasped.  
  
"Wha.....Kikyo?"  
  
"Choose....InuYasha. If you don't give Kagome to me, Kikyo is dead. If you give Kagome to me.....you shall spare Kikyo's life" Naraku said.  
  
InuYasha just stared at Kagome and then at Kikyo, his mind throbbing in pain from the decision he had to make.  
  
~Kagome.....I had promised to take care of Kikyo.....but she's already dead. But.....I love Kikyo.....But I can't leave Kagome! Shit....~ InuYasha looked despairingly at both of them.  
  
Daggers appeared in front of both Kagome and Kikyo, as it then shot towards them.  
  
"Chose InuYasha.....if you can"  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he ran for her, stumbling.  
  
"Inu.....Yasha" a weak voice called at him.  
  
InuYasha turned his head and saw Kikyo weakly stretching out to him.  
  
"Kikyo...." InuYasha muttered, stopping in his tracks to look at Kikyo.  
  
She looked at him in a sad face, "I thought....you loved me"  
  
"Kikyo......" InuYasha whispered, "I.....I'm sorry" he said hesitantly. Not knowing whether he should go and rescue Kikyo.....or Kagome.  
  
Suddenly InuYasha heard a thud. InuYasha saw the snow in front of him slowly turning red. His heart froze, as he slowly turned around. Kagome hung on the tree with a daggers pierced into her heart, one in her stomach and another through her neck. Her face was pale and lifeless with blood dripping down her lips. The blood poured down from her wound as in soaked into the white snow.  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
~I.......chose both.....If this had been Kagome's real life......Kagome would have died.....But now I have a second chance. But when that time comes again, when I will have to chose between Kikyo and Kagome.......will even a second chance not make a difference?~  
  
InuYasha looked down at Kagome who began to slip away from his grip.  
  
Kagome sighed as she sat up, "I have to medicate you again"  
  
InuYasha just stared up at Kagome, trying to figure out what his heart was hiding so deeply. What his mind was trying to avoid.  
  
~I....never want to lose you again.....Never. I don't think I'll ever get rid of Kagome's dead face......until....I chose...one of you. But it's so damn hard. I would have once thought that I could have sent you back to your world and chose Kikyo. But now.....It's hard to let go of you. If my fate is truly to be with Kikyo......I don't know how I'm going to let go of you Kagome. If I choose Kikyo....will I never see you again? Is that the cost to never see that dead face that had been pierced onto the tree by daggers, is that the price if I choose Kikyo? Why does it feel.....to much~  
  
Kagome looked away, with a bright blush on her face. She touched her face, hoping that it would cool down. But even her hands were burning.  
  
Kagome began stand up to walk away, "I have to get more medication from my bag"  
  
InuYasha sat up with an expression of pain from moving his wounded body. He grabbed Kagome, and held her.......unable to seem to let go of her.  
  
"Stay......." InuYasha whispered. "I'm afraid that if I let you go...you'll disappear......when you leave me, my heart feels so empty, and yet you are near me"  
  
Kagome sat, being tightly held in his arms. ~What's going on......why is he....he's not himself......~  
  
Kagome pulled back a little and touched InuYasha forehead, "are you fine? You don't really seem yourself"  
  
InuYasha pulled back, "BAKA! I was friggin worried about you, I thought you had died. I thought you were dead!"  
  
They stared at each other deeply in the eye. Kagome leaned on InuYasha's shoulder.  
  
~You......worried about me~  
  
Kagome realized that she could feel InuYasha's body shivering from the cold. Kagome moved back and looked at InuYasha. He fell back and started to cough hard, as blood streaked down from his lips. Kagome rushed over and kneeled next to him.  
  
"Kagome.......how bad am I" he weakly asked.  
  
Kagome looked down at the bandage that was already soaked with blood again.  
  
"You'll be fine" Kagome whispered back with a warm smile.  
  
****************************  
  
Three days had passed. InuYasha's wounds had only healed a bit. His state in the same peril of being lost.  
  
"Anyhow, InuYasha is in a better state to go to the modern world. He would risk more by staying here" Miroku said, "am I not right, lady Kaede?"  
  
"Ai, you are certainly right" Kaede replied.  
  
"Miroku, Kaede-baba you old hag, I'm not going ANYWHERE! Especially to that screwed up era" InuYasha snapped.  
  
"He still has his rude mouth" Kaede muttered.  
  
Miroku sighed, "well, at least we know that he's back to his normal self....."  
  
They forced InuYasha down the well with Kagome, as he and Kagome disappeared.  
  
They landed roughly onto the ground of the well in the modern era.  
  
Kagome looked at InuYasha who looked in great pain.  
  
"Stay here, I'll go get some help to get you out. You BETTER stay here!" Kagome said seriously.  
  
"You think I'm THAT stupid to go running around in this state, BAKA?!" InuYasha mumbled in annoyance of needing help to move.  
  
"Ok....stay here. And call if you are in pain. I'll be back in a second"  
  
InuYasha's face darkened, he pulled Kagome close to him. Kagome gasped.  
  
~He's so near to me......is he going to....kiss...~  
  
Silence  
  
"How weak do you think I am?!!!!!!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped, ~Oh.....I was far from wrong.....~  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well, "In your state.....very.....delicate" She yelled down the well to spite him.  
  
Kagome walked homewards, hearing InuYasha cursing her.  
  
"BAKA!!!!!!!!!" InuYasha's voice echoed.  
  
****************************  
  
Kagome looked at InuYasha who was unsteadily walking towards their house, supported by her mom and Souta. InuYasha look extremely pissed and annoyed.  
  
Kagome's mom put her jacket around InuYasha since he wore nothing on the top but bandages around his chest and stomach.  
  
"You could have at least got something for him to wear on top....How cruel, making him walk around only with pants on" Kagome's mom scolded.  
  
Kagome jumped back in defense, "CRUEL?! We couldn't even get him out of the hut! How were we supposed to get something on him! It's his own fault!!!!!!"  
  
"Do not blame others!"the grandfather scolded.  
  
"Heh heh heh" InuYasha evilly laughed, "baka" he muttered.  
  
Kagome flared with anger,* "Urusai!!!!!!" Kagome yelled as her grandfather held her back, afraid that she would rip InuYasha up or "sit" him.  
  
They entered the house.  
  
"You can put InuYasha in Souta's room" Kagome mumbled, annoyed at InuYasha a bit, ~I thought he was going to kiss me....or hug me. Man, I was just trying to help him and he gets all pissed at me. Jeez....he has a quick temper~  
  
"I'm gunu wash up" Kagome muttered as she ran up the stairs.  
  
"Keh" InuYasha glared at Kagome, ~Quitting me so easily, eh? First you're all over me, now you act as if I'm in my perfect state~  
  
Kagome's mother helped InuYasha up the stairs, while Souta wiped the track of blood that was dripping from InuYasha's wounds.  
  
Kagome looked at the door as the hot water soothes her anger down. Kagome closed her eyes as she rested her chin at the edge of the tub.  
  
~Even thought InuYasha acts as if he's back to normal, I have to remember that he is not~ Kagome reminded herself.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"Kagome.....I'm sorry" he whispered.  
  
"For....what?"  
  
"For.....never telling you that you mean a lot to me..... More than half of me would have died if you had left me.....Kagome.....NEVER tell me to let go of you!" InuYasha said.  
  
"I promise....if you promise as well to never tell me to let go of you"  
  
"......Promise....but you're a girl...."  
  
"And....what's that supposed to mean?!" Kagome asked as she shot up. InuYasha stood up as well, they stood close to each other.  
  
"Let's argue about this some other time" InuYasha asked.  
  
Kagome looked at InuYasha dazedly, and blankly nodded her head. They looked at each other deep in the eyes.....  
  
Kagome felt InuYasha extremely near to her, she was almost afraid that her knees would give out. She could feel InuYasha's lips close to hers as he kissed her. Her heart thudded like crazy. Then InuYasha looked down at her, Kagome had been half afraid that he would have a look of I-didn't-mean-that look. But instead she saw him smiling warmly down at her, he then held her tightly....  
  
***** End of Flashback*****  
  
Kagome felt her cheeks burning, Kagome grabbed her face and shook it furiously, then started to smack her cheeks.  
  
"Snap out, snap out, snap out!"  
  
Kagome sunk deeper into the water, ~I....can't snap out....I can't seem to forget.....What did that kiss mean? Did it mean...anything at all?! Do people just kiss each other when they just CARE for each other?!~  
  
Kagome stood out of the tub as she wrapped the towel around herself, and squeezed the water out of her hair. She looked around for her hair drier, but it was nowhere to be seen.  
  
~Eh? Huh.... Maybe it's in my room......Mama must have put it away somewhere in my room since no one else in the family uses it except me~  
  
Kagome looked around and looked down at her uniform to change into it. She made an aquard expression.  
  
"Eeeeee.....no way in hell am I wearing that" Kagome muttered, looking down at the uniform that was soaked in melted snow, dirt and blood.  
  
"I'll just.....just sneak into my room, get the drier and my clothes and run back to the washroom" Kagome muttered her plan to herself. Kagome cautiously unlocked the door and opened it. She peeked out into the hallway.  
  
~The place is clear~  
  
Kagome tipped toed towards her room and shivered as she heard her mother going out to buy some proper medication as the winter breeze blew up the stairs and breezed past Kagome. Kagome stood shivering with a towel wrapped around herself, still dripping with water.  
  
She tipped toed closer to her room, leaving water trailing her path.  
  
Kagome entered her room chattering.  
  
Kagome's face went blanc when she saw.....InuYasha laying on the bed with the bloody bandages taken off him and thrown into a plastic bag.  
  
They both stared at each other as their face turned bright red. Kagome screamed and InuYasha quickly turned his head.  
  
"TURN AROUND, TURN AROUND!!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"I can't turn more than this!" InuYasha yelled back.  
  
Kagome wrapped a robe around her and stormed up to InuYasha. She pulled at his hair.  
  
"You PERVERT! WHAT are you doing in MY room?!!!!!"  
  
"Ow Ow, LET GO!!!!! IT WAS YOUR MOM'S FAULT! Your brother's room was so friggin messy that I would die trying to reach a place!" InuYasha yelled in defense.  
  
Kagome noticed that InuYasha's face was still bright red, and noticed that even the robe was not decent enough.  
  
Kagome quickly backed away and grabbed all she needed and sped out the room.  
  
InuYasha sighed as the redness drained out of him. He fell back in bed.  
  
"Man.......that was the most....strangest situations I've ever been in" InuYasha mumbled to himself,  
  
~I'll have something to brag about now to Miroku~ InuYasha thought sarcastically.  
  
~I feel so drained of energy~ he thought.  
  
Kagome sped to the washroom, slammed the door shut and slumped against it. She panted, out of breath from running.  
  
"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kagome cried, holding her burning cheeks. Her heart thumped quickly.  
  
"InuYasha saw.....a little too much" Kagome cried. She quickly changed into a skirt and a sweater. She looked into the mirror. Her face was still burning red.  
  
She filled the sink with cold water, and dunk her face fully in the water desperately to get the redness to cool down. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" Kagome screamed from the coldness.  
  
"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Kagome screamed hopping around the washroom, trying to warm her face from the stinging coldness.  
  
"Cold, cold, cold!!"  
  
Kagome heard someone opening the door.  
  
~Ooops......I forgot to lock it~  
  
Kagome turned to see her brother, Souta, staring up at her.  
  
"Oni-san......are you alright?" he asked, looking at his sister who's face was dripping with water.  
  
"GET OUT!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Hai hai hai!" Souta cried as he ran out.  
  
*****************************  
  
Kagome watched from behind as her mother bandaged InuYasha up again. She had cooled out of her embarrassment.  
  
"I'll bring your dinner" her mother said warmly.  
  
"......Thanks" InuYasha replied.  
  
After a few minuets, her mother walked back in with a tray of food along with Kagome's cat.  
  
The cat purred as it climbed onto bed next to InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha's face turned dark as he evilly smiled.  
  
"Eh heh heh heh" he held the cat in the air by it's tail, swinging it back and forth.  
  
Then InuYasha dropped the cat back onto the bed and dangled the food in the air, as the cat tried to reach for it, but InuYasha pulled it again, and continued to do so.  
  
Then he started to pull at the cat's ears, and teasing it.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled in annoyance, hating to see her cat being tortured.  
  
InuYasha's face went blanc.  
  
"Oh.....you were here....."  
  
"SSSSSIIIIII....."  
  
"DON'T forget, I'm hurt. Your mother would become TERRIBLY mad if you sat me" InuYasha pointed out.  
  
"ERGGGG....BAKA"  
  
Kagome felt her mother's hand on her shoulder's.  
  
"Kagome.....don't you think you quick calm down? Anyway, you have to understand. InuYasha is a dog, and this is a cat. They are fated to hate and annoy each other"  
  
"Heh, are you taking sides with him?!"  
  
"Ah hahahaha...no, of course......not"  
  
*****************************  
  
InuYasha lay helplessly in bed, not able to move. He had tried many times, but pain would rip through him at each try.  
  
He raised his head up to see Kagome walking into the room.  
  
She walked straight to her desk, not glancing over at him. Still pissed at him for treating her so unfairly.  
  
"Hey baka, why aren't you worrying about me?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Baka" Kagome hissed, " I know that you're not going to die"  
  
"Keh"  
  
~Stupid school. Because of homework I have to come in my room and see InuYasha to do it~  
  
Kagome stared down at her homework, her pencil held in her hands, getting ready to write......but she couldn't. She could feel InuYasha staring at her.  
  
She just sat there, listening to the ticking of the clock go by.  
  
Kagome suddenly turned around, causing InuYasha's face to go blanc in surprise.  
  
*"KISAMA!!!! How am I going to study if you keep staring at me?!!!!!" Kagome yelled, her heart beating nervously.  
  
"N-N-NANI?!!!! Why would I look at you?!!!" InuYasha defended, he was sitting on the bed and leaning against the wall. He crossed his arms and looked away from her, "anyway, you're the one who's bothering me. This is where I'm trying to heal"  
  
"Fine, then I'll do my studying elsewhere!"  
  
"Nani?! You can't just leave me...."InuYasha looked away, ~I've said to much~  
  
Kagome looked at InuYasha with a look of sweet surprise on her face.  
  
"But....if you want me to stay to keep you company, I'll stay....for your sake"  
  
"Keh, whatever"  
  
Kagome finally finished her homework........or so she had thought. She saw that she had missed one sheet of homework that had slipped from her desk. Kagome's hands turned into a fist as she slammed it onto the desk.  
  
InuYasha just stared at Kagome as if she were some mad woman.  
  
Kagome sighed and slumped onto her desk, as she stared blankly into space.  
  
"Have you ever wondered......what meaning you have on earth" Kagome asked tiredly.  
  
InuYasha felt his heart beat, and looked away.  
  
"I don't think I have any meaning on earth" InuYasha replied after a few minuets, "Why.....do you ask?"  
  
"I don't know....sometimes I just feel.......as if the world would normally turn, that the world wouldn't even be effected if I disappeared"  
  
InuYasha frowned, he didn't know what to say. ~She's nuts....how can she think that?!~  
  
~I'm useless.......if I died.....it wouldn't change InuYasha. Maybe he would be sad, but he would still have Kikyo. She's way better than me. And here in my world.....my life is a normal routine. I'm nothing here, and nothing in the Feudal era~ Kagome thought as her eye lids slowly began to shut. ~So.....tired~  
  
"I think......you make a big difference to the world.......or at least to me" InuYasha muttered.  
  
Kagome felt her heart beat fast, "can he....possibly.....just a little.....be in love with me? Or is my sleepiness getting to me?~  
  
Kagome sadly smiled, ~I......hope so.....I hope he is in love with me, even just a little~  
  
InuYasha had slipped into a short sleep and woke up and looked at Kagome who was still resting her head on her desk after two hours had passed by.  
  
The sky outside was getting dark fast......since it was winter. It wasn't even night yet.  
  
"Kagome?" InuYasha whispered.  
  
No reply.  
  
InuYasha held his wound as he got out of bed. He slightly grunted from the pain, and unsteadily walked over to Kagome.  
  
He looked down at her, to see her hair spread all over the desk, and shadowing her face. InuYasha hesitantly reached out, moving the silky dark hair away to see Kagome sleeping peacefully (but looking rather uncomfortable).  
  
InuYasha gently carried her and lay her on the bed and tucked the blanket over her.  
  
He stood there, staring down at her, ~To the world.....you may be one person. But to me......you mean the world~  
  
InuYasha crouched next to the bed and stared at Kagome.  
  
~Why.........why does my heart speed like this, why does it melt when I see you......why does it feel like this........What's wrong with my heart~  
  
InuYasha automatically moved closer to her gazed closely at her face, and kissed her....but then quickly backed away. He touched his lips,  
  
"What's wrong with me....." InuYasha muttered with a frown on his face, ~I feel so confused. Why did I just..........kiss her~  
  
**~~ ELLO!!!!!! How'd ya like dis chappy? Dun worry, trouble will come...or do you want me to make the happiness and anti-troubleness go a little longer? Tell me fast ^^ Or.....i'm just gunu make the no trouble plot to go just a LIDO longer then trouble will come.......mwuahahahaha. KK, REVIEW and SAYONARA!!! ~~** 


	36. I can't get away from her

**~~ Konichewa. Hope you like my chapters. WAAAAAAA where are all my reviews?!!!! LOL, jokes. COMMON!!!!!! REVIEW PPL!!! Is this story not good enough?!!! Eh eh eh ...... -_-;; LOL, Um...you guys wanted pg-13 fluff, I'll give you some!!!! Well... (?_?) I'll try. KYAAAAA!!! Can't take this happiness in my chapters!!!!!! I'll take mercy on my fellow reviewers who want InuYasha and Kagome to be in a troubles situation, FOR A WHILE! Need...angst...NEED IT! Lol, sorry I haven't been updated in my usual fast speed. ^^ I've been busy with school these past weeks. EHEH. WELL on with the story~~**  
  
============= Chapter Thirty-Six ==============  
  
Kagome heard birds whistling outside. She peeked opened her eyes as the bright sun light blinded her. Kagome yawned as she snuggled into her pillow,  
  
"I wanna sleep a little longer..." Kagome muttered, but she saw something in her room that had never been there before. She focused her sight on the figure. It was InuYasha who was sleeping sitting on the floor and leaning against the far wall.  
  
Shock ripped through Kagome. ~Oh yah.....OH NO!!! InuYasha is supposed to be sleeping on the bed, and I'M supposed to be sleeping in Mama's room....KYAAAAA!!!!!~ Kagome got out of bed and worriedly walked towards InuYasha.  
  
Kagome crouched down next to InuYasha, ~This is the InuYasha I know. He's an annoying jack ass on the outside, but a really kind person in the inside.....But I have to admit, that I even love his annoyance and...jack assness. Bet there isn't such a word as jack assness. *sigh* Everything about him makes him the person I love~  
  
Kagome moved her face closer to him, ~InuYasha, InuYasha, InuYasha....what will become of me and you.....~ Kagome studied InuYasha, her head leaned to one side, ~I wish we could be together.......Awwwww....you're so Kawaii !!!!! But of course......not in the babyish way....~  
  
Kagome looked at his ears, ~Kawaii ......~  
  
Kagome lost into her temptation and reached out for the ears. ~Awwwwww!!!~  
  
InuYasha slowly opened his eyes, his eyes widened in shock when he saw Kagome's face up close to his, and her fingers on his ears.  
  
Kagome gasped and fell back, her cheeks burning red.  
  
"K-Kagome!" InuYasha said in shock.  
  
"O-O-Ohio....." Kagome said, her heart thumping fast.  
  
They both looked away, a blush appearing lightly on their cheeks.  
  
For some reason, it felt extremely hard for InuYasha to swallow.  
  
Suddenly, pain pierced InuYasha. It had come on and off all night. He coughed hard, as red blood was visible on his pale hands.  
  
Kagome stared at his hands, that was smeared in blood.  
  
She felt tears blurring up her vision, "I thought....I didn't want to believe....that you...weren't all healed yet" Kagome whispered.  
  
InuYasha saw Kagome look up at him, she furiously shook her head as tears flew off her cheek,  
  
"No...No you will be better...WHY InuYasha did you have to give up the bed for me? Without you lying down, your wounds won't heal well!" Kagome said, trying to act calm.  
  
"Naku na....you're such a cry baby" he whispered warmly.  
  
"It's....it's just seeing you in pain.....because of me. ALWAYS because of me....that you suffer! You always do so much for me, and yet, I can do nothing to pay you back! I owe you so much and now I feel so bad!"  
  
Something in InuYasha's heart went dark. ~I owe....Kikyo so much . I owe her so much...that now.....everything I do for her....I'm confused whether I do it out of love, or because I owe her so much.....What if...you turn like that, Kagome.....doing things for me out of debt....and not...l-love?~  
  
"You don't owe me anything....you've done a lot for me.....Kagome. You DON'T owe me!!!!" InuYasha said loudly, out of anger of himself, realizing his confusion for Kikyo.  
  
Kagome stared, not knowing why InuYasha looked so angered. ~Is he....mad at me~  
  
"InuYasha...gomen" Kagome whispered, not knowing what else to say.  
  
He looked at her in shock, "I'm not mad at you....."  
  
She looked deeply into his eyes. InuYasha looked into her lively, glimmering eyes.  
  
InuYasha could hardly breath, his heart beating fast *thump thump*  
  
~Get away from her.....get away from her, InuYasha.....or you'll regret finding out what your heart is hiding. It'll make everything harder....your choices between Kikyo and Kagome.....will become harder~ a voice in his mind echoed.  
  
~I can't.....~ InuYasha gently pushed Kagome to the floor as he looked down at her. ~What is it...What is it that is so well hidden deep in my heart...I want to know!~  
  
~Get away from her.....~ the voice continued to echo, ~Or you'll become more hesitant in the choices.....get away from her~  
  
Kagome stared up at InuYasha in surprise, ~What's....going on...~  
  
InuYasha stared down at her, his heart beating fast. Her face glowing in the sunlight.  
  
Kagome's heart sped faster as she felt InuYasha's lips close to hers.  
  
They just stared at each other.  
  
~What am I doing......~  
  
InuYasha moved away, ~ everything is bad as it is.....if what my heart is hiding will make it worse.....I have to avoid finding out....I must stay ignorant of the feeling, or....I'm scared how it'll make everything worse...~  
  
Kagome lay on the floor, just staring up at InuYasha in shock. ~What....just happened~  
  
InuYasha sighed, ~snap out~  
  
"Eh, baka, I'm hungry"  
  
Silence.  
  
~He changed his mood so fast....~ Kagome thought as she stared up at InuYasha.  
  
He just stood up and walked out of the room. Kagome still just lay on the ground, in total shock. ~InuYasha....~  
  
Kagome stood up after a few minuets and walked to the window to see InuYasha walking in the snow.  
  
~He looks so lonely....BAKA! He's not supposed to be outside! Doesn't he EVER think of his wounds?!!!!~ Kagome thought in annoyance as she ran outside.  
  
"No one......" Kagome muttered as she looked around.  
  
She saw Hojo running towards her. "Kagome!!!"  
  
He ran up to her, "Ohio!"  
  
"Ohio" Kagome replied as cheerfully as she could, but at that moment she wanted to know where InuYasha was.  
  
"Here, I got you this" Hojo said, handing her a bottle of sun block lotion.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped, "ehhhhh....?"  
  
"Ah hahhaha. Your grandfather told me that you got very sick from a very bad sun burn....so I got you this! It's one of the best sun block lotions in Japan"  
  
"A...Arigato"  
  
"Ha ha....no problem...Um.....I was wondering if you wanted to go out today or...some other day"  
  
"Nani....oi.....um" Kagome looked around, ~It's all InuYasha's fault! Um...what should I say to him?!~  
  
Suddenly, the branches of a tree above them slightly moved. Kagome caught a glimpse of InuYasha's Haori.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped again. "Oi! Hojo! Ask me some other time....I.....um am going to meet.....a doctor....far away"  
  
"Oh! Well....hope you get a good report!" Hojo said happily.  
  
"Hai! Sayonara !"  
  
"Yup, Ja ne!" Hojo said as he walked away.  
  
Kagome sighed, "InuYasha....get down from the tree"  
  
InuYasha jumped down,  
  
"Keh, who the hell was that scrawny guy?" InuYasha asked as he dusted the snow off himself.  
  
"Oh, just one of my admirers, you know.....another Kouga-kun....but less demanding. Hojo is one of the most popular guy in our high school"  
  
"K...k..Ka-Go-Me !!!!!! NEVER mention Kouga's name in front of me! Especially with the "KUN" added to it!" InuYasha yelled in annoyance as he turned his back to Kagome.  
  
"Hai" Kagome sighed.  
  
Silence.  
  
InuYasha glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eyes, "D..do you..like him too?"  
  
"Well yah, he's really nice, generous and caring"  
  
"H.HIM?!!!!"  
  
"Well, what's wrong with him?"  
  
"........"  
  
"Oh, InuYasha!" Kagome said, holding her hands together, "Are you jealous of him?" she asked brightly.  
  
"Eh?!!!!!!! Me?! .....NO. I just think that he must be the most stupidest guy in the world to admire you" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"No! It's because he has good taste...." Kagome yelled, "unlike you....in love with a dead girl and all" Kagome muttered.  
  
Suddenly Kagome felt a snow ball hit her, she turned to see InuYasha have a bunch of snow balls in his hands as he started to chase her throwing it.  
  
"BAKA!!!!!!! Don't talk about Kikyo like that!!!!!! BAKAAAA!!!!!!!!" InuYasha yelled in annoyance as he threw snow balls at her. "Your gunu die Kagome!"  
  
Kagome stopped running, ~I'm wearing a damn skirt...don't you have any mercy you damn dog?!!!~  
  
InuYasha stopped throwing snow balls when Kagome had suddenly stopped running and turned around and glared at him, her face shadowed.  
  
"Ba...ka" she hissed. InuYasha froze,  
  
~Shit.....~  
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome said loudly.  
  
InuYasha tried to run, but crashed into the snow. InuYasha was now buried deep in the snow cursing.  
  
Kagome's face went blanc and then sweat dropped, "Ooops.....I forgot....InuYasha is hurt"  
  
After the spell had wore off of InuYasha he stood up and glared at Kagome.  
  
"Is it that hard for you to remember that I'm STILL hurt?" InuYasha growled at Kagome.  
  
Kagome gulped as she quickly ran over to InuYasha and helped him into the house.  
  
"It's your own fault, you shouldn't have gone out in the first place" Kagome said in defense.  
  
"Keh"  
  
~I win~ Kagome thought triumphantly.  
  
Kagome saw Souta watching TV in the living room.  
  
"Ohio" Souta said absently.  
  
"Eh?" InuYasha muttered as he walked up to the TV and stared at the moving pictures. He knocked on the glass, wondering if the small people inside the TV would see him. Suddenly, one of the characters in the TV show started to shoot a gun as it shot loudly. InuYasha jumped back in a yelp.  
  
"Wh-What the hell?!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Souta and Kagome only laughed.  
  
"Nani?!" InuYasha yelled at them, pointing at the TV.  
  
"It's called a TV....it's a modern technology" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Keh....I knew that" InuYasha muttered as he walked past them.  
  
*****************************  
  
They all were sitting for lunch, Kagome talking happily with her mother of all the "good" things that had happened in the Feudal era, and at the same time fighting with Souta. The grandfather kept talking to Kagome about charms.  
  
InuYasha knew he should be feeling happy, Kagome's mother had told him after re-bandaging his wounds that he was healing well, and he had good food in front of him, but he felt nothing bad sorrow.  
  
He glanced over at Kagome then at her family, ~Why does she continue to want to come back to my world.....she looks happy here......in my world....she always gets hurt. Why would she want to leave this place, where she could be happy......I don't understand her. Even having forever isn't enough time to understand her, to know her perfectly. She's full of surprises......~  
  
Kagome glanced over at InuYasha, ~Why does he look so sad.....~  
  
*****************************  
  
Kagome and InuYasha sat on the floor, their backs leaned against the wall. InuYasha looked out the window of Kagome's room, gazing at the snow that drifted away. Kagome kept her eyes closed, the bright sunlight blinding her. The room almost seeming white from the bright light.  
  
InuYasha glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eyes, she looked so angelic.  
  
"Kagome....." InuYasha said quietly.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"......Why do you keep on returning to my era, where you always get hurt......when you seem so happy here....."  
  
"Because......there's people I care for in your era"  
  
"Oh.....so to be with them, you'd give up your happiness? Who....is the person you'd give so much up for" InuYasha asked in a strained tone, ~What if it's Kouga....~ He felt a sharp darkness strike him.  
  
Silence.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and looked out the window.  
  
"You don't have to answer....."InuYasha muttered.  
  
Kagome looked down at her hands, ~My heart is bursting to tell you everything I feel for you......but reasoning should come before the feelings......~  
  
"You......."  
  
Silence  
  
"Me......why would you give up your happiness for me, the person who always makes you so miserable" InuYasha asked coolly, his heart beating fast from her reply.  
  
"InuYasha.......I'm not giving up my happiness by being with you. I'm happy when I see you, I'm happy when I see you happy. You make me happy... I want to share my happiness with you" Kagome whispered, her heart beating fast.  
  
~I don't deserve you Kagome...your only throwing your happiness away~  
  
"I don't want it....keep your happiness to yourself. You're only wasting it" InuYasha replied in an empty tone.  
  
~......Kagome, you belong here, happy. Then it means that I belong with Kikyo...with the dead. This means that I'd have to lose you~ InuYasha thought as he looked away, ~Why does my heart feel so empty when I think of that.....so alone~  
  
"Huh...." InuYasha felt something warm covering his hands. He looked down to see Kagome's hands holding his.  
  
"I can't be happy.....if I can't share it with you" she whispered.  
  
InuYasha felt his heart sink, ~ Why do you have to be like this.....and why can't my heart let go of you......~  
  
**~~ ERG! That's IT!!! NO MORE HAPPINESS!!! Well....the next chapter is most likely to be half happy then later on angsty ^^ *phew* -_____-;; Next chapter, coming soon. ^^ ~~** 


	37. The youkai of silence

**~~ Hi ppl, sorry for the mistake wit da chapters. ^^;; I dun know how I updated two of the same chapters. So, this chapter would originally have to be chapter 38, but because of the problem, it'll be chapter 39. Gomen, hope I didn't get you guys too confused. Well, I'll try to be kinder to InuYasha. Oh ya, and I have decided to break this story into parts instead of making sequels. SORRY, wont change my mind, there were more ppl asking for me not to do sequels. So...yah. Sorry if you dun like this idea. GOMEN!!!! KK, on with the story...~~**  
  
*Incase you people don't know wut da "God tree" is, it's the tree InuYasha was arrowed to by Kikyo.  
  
============= Chapter Thirty-seven =============  
  
"THEN .......STOP ACTING AS IF YOU LOVED ME!!" Kagome cried loudly as bitter tears started to stream down her cheeks.  
  
InuYasha just stared up at her in shock.  
  
~Love.....Kagome~  
  
Something in his heart started clear up. His heart started to beat fast. He clutch his head,  
  
A scene of Kikyo stretching out her arms towards InuYasha flashed through his mind. *I thought.....You loved me...* Kikyo whispered. ~Kikyo....~  
  
"I don't want to know!" he spoke painfully, ~ If knowing will make everything worse~  
  
Kagome stepped back, ~I had been about to tell him........that I loved him. But even now........he rejected me.......He doesn't want to know how I feel for him. He's too in love with Kikyo.......~  
  
"I don't care anymore of whether you want to know how I feel or not! All you care about is Kikyo. All I wanted was to at least be in your heart, but even that is too much to ask for! Your heart is full of Kikyo who's love for you is nothing but a dead corpse! Go to hell with her, you think I care?! I give up on you, InuYasha! You're right, you make me miserable!" Kagome yelled at InuYasha, the bitterness and jealousy she had so well hidden now bursted out of her.  
  
Kagome turned and ran.  
  
InuYasha tried to grab her hands, but they slipped out.  
  
"Kagome!" he yelled, as she ran out of the house.  
  
"I do want to know.....and......I don't want to know. I was afraid that....by knowing.....it would hurt you and Kikyo ...... more.......If I found out what it was my heart was hiding" InuYasha whispered.  
  
~But even when I try to do something for you.......it always goes against you......everything I do.....always hurts you. Kagome......you are in my heart, and always will be~  
  
InuYasha unsteadily stood up as he walked out side, blood trailing his steps.  
  
.InuYasha looked around, hoping to see Kagome, but he saw footprints in the slushy snow trailed far away. He stood in front of the *God tree, rain pouring hard onto him.  
  
~This is where Kikyo had shot me to.....~ InuYasha tightly closed his eyes from the pain the memory brought him. He leaned against the tree,  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"I don't care anymore whether you want to know how I feel or not! All you care about is Kikyo. All I wanted was to at least be in your heart, but even that is too much to ask for! Your heart is full of Kikyo who's love for you is nothing but a dead corpse! Go to hell with her, you think I care?! I give up on you, InuYasha! You're right, you make me miserable!"  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
InuYasha dug his claws into the bark of the tree, and slumped to the ground.  
  
~Another proof.......that you are the reincarnation of Kikyo. Just like she pierced me through my heart with her arrows, you pierced your words through my heart........and you'll leave me.......and hate me.....just like her........~  
  
InuYasha could feel the wet snow soaking through his Haori, and the freezing cold rain dribbling against his bare back. He stared at the gray slush of melted snow.  
  
~It wouldn't have been that bad.....if Kagome was happy......but because of me.......Damn her, if it wasn't for her, I would be with Kikyo, without a doubt in hell. But when you came into my life......you showed me something........better. No, what am I thinking, being with Kikyo is all I wanted......isn't it? Kagome, why do you have to make me all confused, thinking of you now makes me want to die. But.......every pain I felt because of you.......was all worth it. I don't regret having met you. The only thing I regret......is that you were hurt because you met me~  
  
InuYasha stuck his claws into the tree as he forced himself to get up.  
  
"I wish....that you were happy"  
  
He could still feel his heart beating fast from what Kagome had yelled at him,  
  
"THEN .......STOP ACTING AS IF YOU LOVED ME!!"  
  
~Did I act as if I loved her.....? But if what I felt for Kikyo was love, I can't be in love with Kagome. What I feel for Kagome is different. It doesn't feel like the love I had for Kikyo. Or.....what I feel for Kagome.......is it.....true love.....is that why it feels different. Was what I had for Kikyo.....a love that was shallow? NO! Stop confusing me, I loved Kikyo. I'd die for her......I love Kikyo.......~  
  
InuYasha sighed, "But what's the point now.....Kagome hates me now"  
  
*****************************  
  
Kagome stood in her tracks, unable to run anymore. She could feel hot tears running down her cheeks.  
  
She stared down at her reflection in the pool of gray water. She touched her cheeks in shock.  
  
"I feel like...such a monster......"  
  
A flash of InuYasha all wounded with blood soaked on his hands flashed through her mind. "He was hurt.........he didn't need to hear what I had yelled at him........how could I have been so.......uncaring"  
  
Kagome saw tears dropping into the puddle, "I said that I was giving up on him......but that was a lie.....I told him that I didn't care if he went to hell with her.......that was a lie as well" Kagome tightly shut her eyes, ~What have I become out of jealousy.......~  
  
She shot her eyes open, "I have.......I am....becoming like Kikyo" Kagome turned and ran back towards home. Tears flew off her cheeks.  
  
"Is my love for him as weak as Kikyo to turn against him so easily?!" Kagome cried out in the rain, her voice muffled in the sound of pouring rain.  
  
Kagome covered her face as she ran, ~What have I become......the last person I want to be is the person.....who doesn't deserve InuYasha's love! But...then again, why shouldn't he love her. She was said to be so......perfect. I never knew Kikyo when she was her true self......"  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"That's because you never knew her from before!! She was a great person then!!!! That is that person I love before and now and forever!" InuYasha yelled at her angrily.  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
"I never knew her before......She's already too good for me. But back then.....I must have been nothing compared to her. She must have been so perfect, kind, pure......and everything I will never be able to be. That is the person InuYasha loves........"  
  
~But no matter what, I know InuYasha needs me right now. If I could just make him at peace for a while, that's all I'll need...... I want him to be happy~  
  
*****************************  
  
InuYasha still stood, leaning against the God tree.  
  
"Kagome...hates me......as Kikyo did. I had thought.....that Kagome....was different. I thought.....that Kagome would never be able to hate me" InuYasha whispered. ~I guess.....my choices are now all cut down, leaving.....Kikyo. Is she the one I am to chose......I can't chose Kagome. She hates me. But Kikyo.....~  
  
InuYasha unsteadily walked towards the well that would transport him back to the Feudal Era.  
  
He looked back one last time before leaving to Kikyo. He looked down the well in hesitation.  
  
~I don't want to leave Kagome.....But I realize that my fate was decided. I just kept avoiding it. My fate is to be with Kikyo........It's so obvious now. Knowing my fate.......why do I feel so empty and alone. I should be happy that I could be with Kikyo now.......~  
  
*****************************  
  
"InuYasha!!" Kagome cried out, searching for InuYasha. She ran into the house and saw a trail of blood leading back out. Her heart beated fast, ~Blood.... I didn't know that he was bleeding this much~  
  
Kagome followed the trail of blood that led to the God tree.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome cried out Her heart stopped bleeding when she saw a faint trail of blood leading somewhere else. The blood slowly washing away from the rain. Her eyes followed it......it lead to the well.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome cried, ~Please don't be gone........InuYasha. He probably is comparing me with Kikyo.......that I'm the same as her. Quick to love, and quick to hate. BUT THAT'S NOT ME!~  
  
Kagome ran towards the place where the well was.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome cried as she ran into the place. But it was empty.  
  
InuYasha was gone.  
  
Kagome desperately jumped down the well, ~All will be fine, I'll tell him right away when I get there that I don't hate him......the longer I take, the longer he would suffer......~  
  
Kagome crashed down to the bottom.  
  
"SHIT!"Kagome cried, she had forgotten her Shikon fragment in her room. Kagome gave a cry of agony as she got out of the well and ran back home.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Kagome hates me......." InuYasha muttered as he unsteadily walked through the forest, "she hates me......." he muttered again. Each time he muttered the words, it felt as if an arrow had shot into his bare heart, but he wanted the pain. He wanted to punish himself for all the misery he had brought on Kagome.  
  
A scene of Kikyo shooting an arrow at him, then a picture of Kagome's bitter face flashed through his mind.  
  
"They are the same......I never was able to believe that...until now. They both were meant to hate me.......I thought you were different Kagome, I wished......you were. It's almost hard to believe now that this is my last time I'll ever see you"  
  
"InuYasha!!" Someone called his name.  
  
"Kagome.......?" InuYasha turned around to find out that it was Kikyo.  
  
She walked up to him and coldly looked at him, but then her eyes turned wide in shock as she saw his bloody wounds.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kikyo cried, but her tone still had her coldness in it. She couldn't forget that scene...that scene she had seen with InuYasha and Kagome holding each other lovingly. All she could think of was, ~That person should have been me~  
  
"Kikyo......"  
  
"InuYasha what happen?"  
  
"Do you.......hate me?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Kikyo shut her eyes, "You make it hard for me to answer......I do.....love you. But I at the same time hate you. I don't know what to feel with you. At the same time you say you love me, there is that other girl, Kagome"  
  
InuYasha looked away, "I'm done with her........" he whispered painfully, "I left her.......or......rather she left me. I realized that from the start you and I were supposed to be together.......it's just that......."  
  
"So you are saying that you shall finally come to hell with me?" Kikyo coolly asked, ~Living itself is not worth it if I can't live it with you......though the thought of living on earth is tempting.....but my chance to become human is out of reach. This will do.......~  
  
"Yes" InuYasha answered quietly.  
  
Kikyo felt a cold tear drop from her cheeks, "She left you....but not you. Does she hate you......"  
  
InuYasha nodded.  
  
Kikyo gripped her fingers into a fist as her nails dug into her palm, "And yet......You don't hate her as you had hated me!" Kikyo cried.  
  
"Kikyo! Our situation was different!" InuYasha cried.  
  
"No it wasn't! I hated you then, so you hated me back. She hated you, but you don't hate her back. The situation does not matter!!! It is I you are supposed to love! Not her! Why, InuYasha?! Why do you hurt me like this? Why do you make it so hard for me to hate you, and yet hard for me to love you?" Kikyo cried in anguish.  
  
InuYasha touched her face, "Kikyo! I swear I love you"  
  
"How can you promise that you love me when your heart is not even sure you mean it? DON'T say things you don't mean!!!!!!!"  
  
~If I let you go now.......I may not be able to have you back. I want to stop this throbbing pain in my heart......now~ Kikyo thought bitterly.  
  
"I want you to love me Kikyo! I don't want to hurt any one of you!" InuYasha said.  
  
"Then prove it.......come with me to hell, where we can be together forever"  
  
~Will the pain in my heart die.........if I follow you~ InuYasha thought, ~Will I be able to forget about Kagome.....No, I don't want to forget about her......I wonder how she will be without me~  
  
InuYasha looked down at the snow on the ground, it had not rained in this era. He saw his blood spreading over the white snow.  
  
"Yes.....I'll go with you" he whispered, ~I feel so empty, so alone, so lost. I'll never be able to see.......Kagome again. If I go with you Kikyo, will I forget that Kagome hates me.....I feel so alone without you....Kagome~  
  
**~~ Ah hah hah hah, dat was kinda short. GOMEN gomen! I'll try to write longer next time! MAN! I'm slacking off on my homework! EEEeeee, I have to stop writing all the time! But....I'm addicted! -_- ~ 


	38. Wounded heart by words

**~~ Hi ppl, sorry for the mistake wit da chapters. ^^;; I dun know how I updated two of the same chapters. So, this chapter would originally have to be chapter 38, but because of the problem, it'll be chapter 39. Gomen, hope I didn't get you guys too confused. Well, I'll try to be kinder to InuYasha. Oh ya, and I have decided to break this story into parts instead of making sequels. SORRY, wont change my mind, there were more ppl asking for me not to do sequels. So...yah. Sorry if you dun like this idea. GOMEN!!!! KK, on with the story...~~**  
  
*Incase you people don't know wut da "God tree" is, it's the tree InuYasha was arrowed to by Kikyo.  
  
============= Chapter Thirty-Eight =============  
  
"THEN .......STOP ACTING AS IF YOU LOVED ME!!" Kagome cried loudly as bitter tears started to stream down her cheeks.  
  
InuYasha just stared up at her in shock.  
  
~Love.....Kagome~  
  
Something in his heart started clear up. His heart started to beat fast. He clutch his head,  
  
A scene of Kikyo stretching out her arms towards InuYasha flashed through his mind. *I thought.....You loved me...* Kikyo whispered. ~Kikyo....~  
  
"I don't want to know!" he spoke painfully, ~ If knowing will make everything worse~  
  
Kagome stepped back, ~I had been about to tell him........that I loved him. But even now........he rejected me.......He doesn't want to know how I feel for him. He's too in love with Kikyo.......~  
  
"I don't care anymore of whether you want to know how I feel or not! All you care about is Kikyo. All I wanted was to at least be in your heart, but even that is too much to ask for! Your heart is full of Kikyo who's love for you is nothing but a dead corpse! Go to hell with her, you think I care?! I give up on you, InuYasha! You're right, you make me miserable!" Kagome yelled at InuYasha, the bitterness and jealousy she had so well hidden now bursted out of her.  
  
Kagome turned and ran.  
  
InuYasha tried to grab her hands, but they slipped out.  
  
"Kagome!" he yelled, as she ran out of the house.  
  
"I do want to know.....and......I don't want to know. I was afraid that....by knowing.....it would hurt you and Kikyo ...... more.......If I found out what it was my heart was hiding" InuYasha whispered.  
  
~But even when I try to do something for you.......it always goes against you......everything I do.....always hurts you. Kagome......you are in my heart, and always will be~  
  
InuYasha unsteadily stood up as he walked out side, blood trailing his steps.  
  
.InuYasha looked around, hoping to see Kagome, but he saw footprints in the slushy snow trailed far away. He stood in front of the *God tree, rain pouring hard onto him.  
  
~This is where Kikyo had shot me to.....~ InuYasha tightly closed his eyes from the pain the memory brought him. He leaned against the tree,  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"I don't care anymore whether you want to know how I feel or not! All you care about is Kikyo. All I wanted was to at least be in your heart, but even that is too much to ask for! Your heart is full of Kikyo who's love for you is nothing but a dead corpse! Go to hell with her, you think I care?! I give up on you, InuYasha! You're right, you make me miserable!"  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
InuYasha dug his claws into the bark of the tree, and slumped to the ground.  
  
~Another proof.......that you are the reincarnation of Kikyo. Just like she pierced me through my heart with her arrows, you pierced your words through my heart........and you'll leave me.......and hate me.....just like her........~  
  
InuYasha could feel the wet snow soaking through his Haori, and the freezing cold rain dribbling against his bare back. He stared at the gray slush of melted snow.  
  
~It wouldn't have been that bad.....if Kagome was happy......but because of me.......Damn her, if it wasn't for her, I would be with Kikyo, without a doubt in hell. But when you came into my life......you showed me something........better. No, what am I thinking, being with Kikyo is all I wanted......isn't it? Kagome, why do you have to make me all confused, thinking of you now makes me want to die. But.......every pain I felt because of you.......was all worth it. I don't regret having met you. The only thing I regret......is that you were hurt because you met me~  
  
InuYasha stuck his claws into the tree as he forced himself to get up.  
  
"I wish....that you were happy"  
  
He could still feel his heart beating fast from what Kagome had yelled at him,  
  
"THEN .......STOP ACTING AS IF YOU LOVED ME!!"  
  
~Did I act as if I loved her.....? But if what I felt for Kikyo was love, I can't be in love with Kagome. What I feel for Kagome is different. It doesn't feel like the love I had for Kikyo. Or.....what I feel for Kagome.......is it.....true love.....is that why it feels different. Was what I had for Kikyo.....a love that was shallow? NO! Stop confusing me, I loved Kikyo. I'd die for her......I love Kikyo.......~  
  
InuYasha sighed, "But what's the point now.....Kagome hates me now"  
  
*****************************  
  
Kagome stood in her tracks, unable to run anymore. She could feel hot tears running down her cheeks.  
  
She stared down at her reflection in the pool of gray water. She touched her cheeks in shock.  
  
"I feel like...such a monster......"  
  
A flash of InuYasha all wounded with blood soaked on his hands flashed through her mind. "He was hurt.........he didn't need to hear what I had yelled at him........how could I have been so.......uncaring"  
  
Kagome saw tears dropping into the puddle, "I said that I was giving up on him......but that was a lie.....I told him that I didn't care if he went to hell with her.......that was a lie as well" Kagome tightly shut her eyes, ~What have I become out of jealousy.......~  
  
She shot her eyes open, "I have.......I am....becoming like Kikyo" Kagome turned and ran back towards home. Tears flew off her cheeks.  
  
"Is my love for him as weak as Kikyo to turn against him so easily?!" Kagome cried out in the rain, her voice muffled in the sound of pouring rain.  
  
Kagome covered her face as she ran, ~What have I become......the last person I want to be is the person.....who doesn't deserve InuYasha's love! But...then again, why shouldn't he love her. She was said to be so......perfect. I never knew Kikyo when she was her true self......"  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"That's because you never knew her from before!! She was a great person then!!!! That is that person I love before and now and forever!" InuYasha yelled at her angrily.  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
"I never knew her before......She's already too good for me. But back then.....I must have been nothing compared to her. She must have been so perfect, kind, pure......and everything I will never be able to be. That is the person InuYasha loves........"  
  
~But no matter what, I know InuYasha needs me right now. If I could just make him at peace for a while, that's all I'll need...... I want him to be happy~  
  
*****************************  
  
InuYasha still stood, leaning against the God tree.  
  
"Kagome...hates me......as Kikyo did. I had thought.....that Kagome....was different. I thought.....that Kagome would never be able to hate me" InuYasha whispered. ~I guess.....my choices are now all cut down, leaving.....Kikyo. Is she the one I am to chose......I can't chose Kagome. She hates me. But Kikyo.....~  
  
InuYasha unsteadily walked towards the well that would transport him back to the Feudal Era.  
  
He looked back one last time before leaving to Kikyo. He looked down the well in hesitation.  
  
~I don't want to leave Kagome.....But I realize that my fate was decided. I just kept avoiding it. My fate is to be with Kikyo........It's so obvious now. Knowing my fate.......why do I feel so empty and alone. I should be happy that I could be with Kikyo now.......~  
  
*****************************  
  
"InuYasha!!" Kagome cried out, searching for InuYasha. She ran into the house and saw a trail of blood leading back out. Her heart beated fast, ~Blood.... I didn't know that he was bleeding this much~  
  
Kagome followed the trail of blood that led to the God tree.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome cried out Her heart stopped bleeding when she saw a faint trail of blood leading somewhere else. The blood slowly washing away from the rain. Her eyes followed it......it lead to the well.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome cried, ~Please don't be gone........InuYasha. He probably is comparing me with Kikyo.......that I'm the same as her. Quick to love, and quick to hate. BUT THAT'S NOT ME!~  
  
Kagome ran towards the place where the well was.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome cried as she ran into the place. But it was empty.  
  
InuYasha was gone.  
  
Kagome desperately jumped down the well, ~All will be fine, I'll tell him right away when I get there that I don't hate him......the longer I take, the longer he would suffer......~  
  
Kagome crashed down to the bottom.  
  
"SHIT!"Kagome cried, she had forgotten her Shikon fragment in her room. Kagome gave a cry of agony as she got out of the well and ran back home.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Kagome hates me......." InuYasha muttered as he unsteadily walked through the forest, "she hates me......." he muttered again. Each time he muttered the words, it felt as if an arrow had shot into his bare heart, but he wanted the pain. He wanted to punish himself for all the misery he had brought on Kagome.  
  
A scene of Kikyo shooting an arrow at him, then a picture of Kagome's bitter face flashed through his mind.  
  
"They are the same......I never was able to believe that...until now. They both were meant to hate me.......I thought you were different Kagome, I wished......you were. It's almost hard to believe now that this is my last time I'll ever see you"  
  
"InuYasha!!" Someone called his name.  
  
"Kagome.......?" InuYasha turned around to find out that it was Kikyo.  
  
She walked up to him and coldly looked at him, but then her eyes turned wide in shock as she saw his bloody wounds.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kikyo cried, but her tone still had her coldness in it. She couldn't forget that scene...that scene she had seen with InuYasha and Kagome holding each other lovingly. All she could think of was, ~That person should have been me~  
  
"Kikyo......"  
  
"InuYasha what happen?"  
  
"Do you.......hate me?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Kikyo shut her eyes, "You make it hard for me to answer......I do.....love you. But I at the same time hate you. I don't know what to feel with you. At the same time you say you love me, there is that other girl, Kagome"  
  
InuYasha looked away, "I'm done with her........" he whispered painfully, "I left her.......or......rather she left me. I realized that from the start you and I were supposed to be together.......it's just that......."  
  
"So you are saying that you shall finally come to hell with me?" Kikyo coolly asked, ~Living itself is not worth it if I can't live it with you......though the thought of living on earth is tempting.....but my chance to become human is out of reach. This will do.......~  
  
"Yes" InuYasha answered quietly.  
  
Kikyo felt a cold tear drop from her cheeks, "She left you....but not you. Does she hate you......"  
  
InuYasha nodded.  
  
Kikyo gripped her fingers into a fist as her nails dug into her palm, "And yet......You don't hate her as you had hated me!" Kikyo cried.  
  
"Kikyo! Our situation was different!" InuYasha cried.  
  
"No it wasn't! I hated you then, so you hated me back. She hated you, but you don't hate her back. The situation does not matter!!! It is I you are supposed to love! Not her! Why, InuYasha?! Why do you hurt me like this? Why do you make it so hard for me to hate you, and yet hard for me to love you?" Kikyo cried in anguish.  
  
InuYasha touched her face, "Kikyo! I swear I love you"  
  
"How can you promise that you love me when your heart is not even sure you mean it? DON'T say things you don't mean!!!!!!!"  
  
~If I let you go now.......I may not be able to have you back. I want to stop this throbbing pain in my heart......now~ Kikyo thought bitterly.  
  
"I want you to love me Kikyo! I don't want to hurt any one of you!" InuYasha said.  
  
"Then prove it.......come with me to hell, where we can be together forever"  
  
~Will the pain in my heart die.........if I follow you~ InuYasha thought, ~Will I be able to forget about Kagome.....No, I don't want to forget about her......I wonder how she will be without me~  
  
InuYasha looked down at the snow on the ground, it had not rained in this era. He saw his blood spreading over the white snow.  
  
"Yes.....I'll go with you" he whispered, ~I feel so empty, so alone, so lost. I'll never be able to see.......Kagome again. If I go with you Kikyo, will I forget that Kagome hates me.....I feel so alone without you....Kagome~  
  
**~~ Ah hah hah hah, dat was kinda short. GOMEN gomen! I'll try to write longer next time! MAN! I'm slacking off on my homework! EEEeeee, I have to stop writing all the time! But....I'm addicted! -_- ~~** 


	39. xxx Epic Two:Kagome's voice xxx

**~~ Hi people, yay reviews, need more! Haha, well, thnx a lot for the reviews! I read them every day when I get them. Does that answer your question "Yagirl-123" ???? Ah hah hah hah, im not da sort of person who would let InuYasha go to hell wit Kikyo....unless I wanted to make this fic end in a tragedy. BUT I've already wrote too many tragedy fics, so I'll definitely make this one happy happy happy ^^ !! ....In the END I mean...for now...it'll be angst. I'll try my best to add some happiness....of course I will!!!!! Dun worry, jus be patient. Newayz, the action will rest for now. I dun think InuYasha'd be able to fight in his state!!!!!!!! DUH. Well, hope you guys like my chapters!~~**  
  
=============Chapter Thirty-Nine=============  
  
Kikyo closed her eyes, ~His heart does not yet wholly belong to me.....But I want to be with him, I don't want to lose my chance.....Have I changed that much, that he can't easily give all his love to me? But even then.....our love was shallow. But still....it was love~  
  
Kikyo held InuYasha's hand, "come....where we can finally be together" Kikyo whispered sadly as she looked into his sad eyes, ~He's thinking about that girl....~  
  
InuYasha looked down at Kikyo, and noticed her sad eyes.  
  
"Kikyo....be happy. We'll finally be together....." he whispered, ~...I'll at least make one person happy....~  
  
Kikyo sadly smiled, pain throbbing in her heart, ~He is forcing himself to follow me.....I wanted him to follow me because he loved me.....not like this~  
  
InuYasha felt his heart sinking, ~I wont back away this time....~ A memory of Kagome flashed through his mind, ~I'm not going to back away!......~  
  
"InuYasha!" a voice loudly cried.  
  
~That voice......~  
  
"Stop, Don't go!"  
  
~That scent......~  
  
"InuYasha....." the voice cried as he felt warm arms wrapping around him.  
  
~The beating of my heart......It only beats like that only for......~  
  
"I'm sorry InuYasha, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I haven't given up on you, you don't make me miserable.....everything I said wasn't true. But if it's your wish to leave with Kikyo. Go. But just know that I'll never hate you no matter what. InuYasha...please don't forget me......" She whispered.  
  
~Kagome.....~  
  
He could feel tears dropping onto his shoulder.  
  
"But...please don't leave me" Kagome begged in a voice of hopelessness.  
  
~She......is the same person I thought she was.....The person I care so much about......She doesn't hate me.......~ InuYasha thought as his heart beated fast,  
  
"Kagome....I wont leave you"  
  
InuYasha quickly looked up, remembering that Kikyo was there. She stared at him in shock and sadness, with icy tears glimmering in her eyes. She choked, trying to keep her weeping inside of her, as she had always done.  
  
"Kikyo! I....I...didn't....."  
  
"You have changed InuYasha.....your heart has changed. Does it no longer belong to me?! WHY CAN'T I HAVE IT?! You gave me the right to have your love! You told me that you loved me! Why did you tell me if you weren't sure! Were the good times we had 50 years ago....does it mean nothing to you?" Kikyo cried in anguish, she started to back away, "Where were you when I needed you most, where were you when I was in pain, where were you when I felt lonely?! Is THAT how someone acts when they are in love? Always with another person while the person he loves SUFFERS?!"  
  
"Kikyo.....I DO love you!!!"  
  
She calmed her emotion down, burying it deep in her heart as she looked icily at InuYasha with her eyes still teary.  
  
"Are you sure InuYasha....are you sure that you love me....then why is it so hard for you to follow me. I wish I knew what I was to you....." She muttered.  
  
"Kikyo..." InuYasha whispered, not knowing what to say. "I can't....just leave Kagome here. I'm....needed here"  
  
"And is my needing you inferior compared to there's?!"  
  
"NO! I'll follow you when the time comes...."  
  
"And when the time does come....wont you have another excuse and another after another! You want to be with her not me!!!" Kikyo said in a cold voice.  
  
"STOP being so selfish!!!! It's not easy for me too, you know!!!!" InuYasha yelled at her, unable to control his frustration.  
  
Kikyo stared at him in shock, "Is it that hard InuYasha....to chose between the person you say you love and the person you told me you just cared for. Or did you tell her a different story? Did you tell Kagome that you loved her and you only cared for me? Moreover.....hated me?"  
  
"He didn't say that!! He loves you...and you know it!" Kagome suddenly said. Her heart ripping in pain from saying the truth from her own mouth, "InuYasha......loves you......not me. He has loved you.....even before he met me and even after he met me. YOU were the only person he thought of......SO STOP THIS ARGUMENT!!"  
  
"Kagome....."  
  
"If I was the only person he thought of everyday. His choice of following me...would have been easy. But I am NOT the only person in his mind! InuYasha, you had never betrayed me 50 years ago....BUT YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME NOW!" Kikyo yelled as she stepped back as her Shini-dama-chuu's wrapped around her. Then she disappeared.  
  
"KIKYO!!" InuYasha cried as he pulled away from Kagome and ran towards the Youkai, but they flew away.  
  
"I didn't....." InuYasha fell on his knees, "Or did I....no.....Kikyo! It's so hard to choose.....Kikyo.....I do love you....KIKYO!!!"  
  
Kagome watched from near as she sadly watched InuYasha. ~I'm alone again.....maybe I shouldn't have stopped him...maybe....he really wanted to go with Kikyo. What if I had.....ruined the chances of InuYasha to become happy.....~  
  
"What have I done...I've hurt Kikyo again...." InuYasha whispered in pain. He felt someone staring at him, he turned to see Kagome staring at him, then she looked away. She looked down at the ground,  
  
"Gomen...."  
  
InuYasha stood up and walked towards Kagome. ~He's going to yell at me....he's definitely going to hate me....~ Kagome thought. But he did the opposite.....he pulled Kagome into his arms and held her tightly.  
  
~You're the only person....that would forgive me......when I do something wrong. Even after what happened with Kikyo.....you stood by me. Seeing that you'd never give up on me......that's all the comfort I need....~  
  
"You don't....hate me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I can't hate you....and why would I anyway. You haven't done anything wrong"  
  
"You would have been more happy with Kikyo......"  
  
InuYasha let go of Kagome and stepped back, "I don't know anymore....of what would make me happy....I no longer know what to feel. It's all mixed up.....But I guess....I wasn't ready to leave with Kikyo. I'm glad you stopped me. Kikyo deserves a person who she can be content with. She's not with me, she thinks that I don't love her enough.....so....time will tell of what will happen......."  
  
Kagome sadly smiled, ~Accept it Kagome.....you'll never be in his heart. It all belongs to Kikyo.....~  
  
InuYasha sighed, "Just forget about what just happened. This is my problem, not yours" He turned and looked at Kagome, "Why did you come back?"  
  
~Yes.....forget about it~ Kagome thought, as she let out a heavy sigh, "Because you were here, and I wanted to tell you that I was sorry"  
  
"It was all my fault....."  
  
"Wow, for the first time in a long time, you actually apologized!" Kagome teased, trying to lighten the tenseness between them.  
  
"Keh.......Would it have been better for you if I had gone with Kikyo?"  
  
Kagome hit InuYasha across the head, "OH! So now you're re-deciding! Do you know me that little to think it would have been better if you'd left me? Humph"  
  
"Keh, baka, what was that for?! It was only a question!" he said, trying his best to act normal. But inside, he was thinking about Kikyo....and showed all over his face.  
  
Kagome deeply sighed, "You don't have to hide it...."  
  
"Huh? Hide what?"  
  
"Hide your thoughts of Kikyo from me. I've decided not to let it hurt me" Kagome stated.  
  
InuYasha looked straight into her eyes, "You know what I've always wondered and never found out?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why you dislike me being with Kikyo so much......."  
  
"I DON'T CARE INUYASHA! OK! IT'S A GIRL THING! You'll never understand...um, InuYasha, let's go back to the hut. You need to get your Haori back on. You'll get a cold, and also you need your wounds bandaged up. You also have to rest so you'd heal" Kagome said quickly, ignoring his question.  
  
InuYasha stared at her in a slight confusion, "I was just joking around..." InuYasha muttered, ~I didn't want to talk seriously about Kikyo with you, cuz I know that mentioning her name to you hurts you~  
  
*****************************  
  
InuYasha lay on the matt in the hut, while the rest, except Kaede, had gone off to go out to the village. They wouldn't let him out, because they said that he needed to rest. And anyway, InuYasha felt his whole body aching. Kaede had stayed incase something went wrong with InuYasha. A pile of bandages soaked in blood lay at the corner of the hut.  
  
InuYasha looked out the window, the rain had stopped. It was now the afternoon. Each breath he took, pained his sore body.  
  
"Kagome....." InuYasha muttered. Memories of Kagome quickly flashed through his mind. ~She'll always be by my side.......~  
  
Kikyo's bitter voice started to echo in his mind....  
  
"Where were you when I needed you most, where were you when I was in pain, where were you when I felt lonely?! Is THAT how someone acts when they are in love? Always with another person while the person he loves SUFFERS?!"  
  
"Is it that hard InuYasha....to chose between the person you say you love and the person you told me you just cared for. Or did you tell her a different story? Did you tell Kagome that you loved her and you only cared for me? Moreover.....hated me?"  
  
InuYasha tightly closed his eyes, "Kikyo......."  
  
~Why....really is it so hard for me to chose.....between the person I love, Kikyo and Kagome....the person I said I only cared for...nothing more. Why do you keep saying that you want all my love when.....I am giving you all the love I can give to you~  
  
His heart suddenly froze, ~Does the other part of my heart......belong to......Kagome.......Am I also......In love with Kagome?~ InuYasha clutched his head, ~No...I'm not in love with Kagome....I can't be....no it can't be. HER? Kagome....I'd never have expected .... It's so obvious now though.....why wasn't I able to see....that I also loved Kagome? Shit......it makes my situation worse......I'm in love with the two people....I have to pick. I can't be with both. But.....how can I be in love with Kagome? Shit.....I'm also in love with the reincarnation of Kikyo. What if that is the reason why I'm in love with Kagome? Because she is Kikyo...In a way. No, that can't be possible. Kagome proved that she was totally different. But....Who do I love more.....~  
  
***** Flashback*****  
  
"InuYasha, you can use the Shikon no Tama to become a human" Kikyo said in a warm voice, her silky black hair blowing in the wind.  
  
"Then.....what about you?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"By using the Shikon no Tama for good, it shall most likely be destroyed. Thus, I would no longer have to protect it.....and I would become an ordinary woman, then we can live together....."  
  
InuYasha gazed over at Kikyo, as they lovingly looked at each other. Then they looked away towards the dawning sun, sitting on the hill under the orange sky......  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
"......But it's Kikyo I love more....isn't it?" InuYasha asked himself with doubt in his voice and mind......especially in his heart ~Isn't it .....shouldn't I love Kikyo more? She was the first person I fell in love with.....so she should be the person I love most, I've loved her longer than I knew Kagome.....~  
  
InuYasha frowned, "But....why does my heart not agree"  
  
InuYasha growled in frustration, ~Kikyo IS the person I love most, she has to be or else it'll all be my fault that Kikyo becomes miserable. I let her love me, and I made her heart vulnerable. I promised to protect her.....and that included her heart~  
  
Kaede looked at InuYasha from the corner of her eyes, ~Finally...InuYasha's heart is clearing up on the person he is going to choose...But even I do not know who it shall be. All I know is that...whoever he chooses.....he'll still lose one of them no matter what. I am now worrying...that InuYasha shall choose Kikyo. Out of love....I do not know. He may choose her out of duty AND love....But if it is Kikyo he is fated to be with, fate cannot be changed.....Unless he chooses the wrong path....Then he would end in tragedy. Now everything has gotten worse now that InuYasha realizes that he has some sort of love for Kagome. It shall be harder for him to choose. I wonder.....how strong that love is...and if he loves her more than Kikyo. But it is most likely not.....he has loved Kikyo for a longer period of time~  
  
Kaede frowned, ~No.....I have also been in love once....And it does not matter on how long you loved someone....Tis the type of love you loved someone by. Kikyo and InuYasha's love was shallow. Is his love for Kagome stronger, truer and deeper? Will it stand through hell, tragedy and betrayal? If Kagome is like Kikyo through reincarnation, will that love not withstand it as Kikyo's did?~  
  
*****************************  
  
After a few hours later, it started to snow again....  
  
Kagome ran into the hut, covered in snow. She looked out the window of the hut,  
  
"SANGO! HOW COULD YOU!" Kagome laughed, "You were supposed to be on my side, not Miroku's! You'll pay, I swear. For going against me and throwing snowballs at me!"  
  
"HAHA! I couldn't resist the temptation!" Sango told Kagome from outside.  
  
"Kaede-baba! InuYasha! Come out and have a snowball fight with us!" Miroku called out.  
  
"Oi! InuYasha is not in the state to have a snowball fight!" Kaede yelled at them, looking down at InuYasha who was sitting on the floor and tapping his fingers on the floor in boredom.  
  
"Then you go out and play" Kagome suggested. Kaede looked at Kagome as if she were mad.  
  
"I have no longer your youth and flexibility to dodge away from attacks and call having a snow ball fight "fun". I think it is simply ridiculous" Kaede muttered.  
  
"Keh, I knew you were an old and weak hag" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"HOW RUDE! I never said that I was weak! You just wait and see InuYasha, I shall go out and get every single one of them!" Kaede muttered as she left the hut, ~I would never be doing this if it weren't for my wanting to leave InuYasha and Kagome to some private time~  
  
*****************************  
  
Kagome glanced over at InuYasha who was gloomily looking down at the floor while he taped his fingers on the floor.  
  
Kagome loudly sighed, "WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!" Kagome said in annoyance, as she looked back at her text book to study.  
  
InuYasha for the first time obeyed and stopped. He muttered a few swear words and lay back on the ground, staring at the ceiling.  
  
~Kikyo........~  
  
Kagome looked at InuYasha, "why do you look so depressed?"  
  
"Huh? Oh...nothing....." InuYasha quietly muttered, but what he was thinking about was written all over his face.  
  
"You're thinking about Kikyo...." Kagome muttered gloomily, "as usual"  
  
"What do you mean as usual.." InuYasha muttered, "I have a life, you know. I'm not like some sick love puppy, though you make me sound like one"  
  
"You look pretty depressed" Kagome whispered sadly. ~ I want InuYasha to be happy~ Kagome looked away, "why is it so hard for you to give your whole heart to Kikyo. You do love her don't you......"  
  
"Yah...." InuYasha forced out. It felt terrible to say that he loved Kikyo in front of Kagome....it always had been for some reason. But now he knew why...he was telling another person he loved that he loved someone else as well.....  
  
"Don't worry....time......will give you time to give your whole heart to Kikyo" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Don't say that....."  
  
Kagome looked up in question and a bit of shock.  
  
"Don't say things that hurts you.....Even....time might not work" he muttered.  
  
"You love her...and love grows. You'll see later on, that you love her with all your heart. Then you'll be together with her and be happy"  
  
"WILL YOU.....STOP TELLING ME THIS!!!!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome stared up at him, her heart beating painfully fast from his sudden anger and that he had shouted at her when she had been trying to help.  
  
He held his hands into a fist, his heart was beating fast, "Kikyo wants all my love. She has most of it.....but then you're......asking me to.....take the space my heart has for.... you......and give it to Kikyo. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?! With you in my heart, my heart can't fully belong to Kikyo!!!"  
  
**~~ O ho ho ^_~ Didn't know that I would make InuYasha tell his feelings this way, did you? Thought that I would make it all fluffy and happy and make him go "I love you Kagome with ALL of my heart!" well......nope. That's not life. InuYasha still has confusion in his heart now of who it is he TRULY loves. Kagome or Kikyo(-_-). Hmmmmmm.....Dun worry, I'll jus say 4 words to you to make you guys ease down "I'm an InuKago fan" Oi, sorry if this chapter kinda sucked, I did it without reading it over(but I did spell check it) but I didn't like...take the crappy stuff out and add the good stuff in...n stuff. So yah. GOMEN ^^ KK, Sayonara. N PLZZZZZZZZZz review, I live for it as SOME people live for authors to update a chapter. KK? ~~** 


	40. Confession of InuYasha's heart

**~~ Hi people.......-_- I know, I made InuYasha confess his feelings to Kagome in a "not happy way" BUT...wut can I do. My InuYasha isn't in a happy mood these days with the whole Kikyo situation going on. But dun worry, this fic will end as a happy ending ^^ KK? Trust me, I won't let anything get permanently between Kagome and InuYasha. They belong together...FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!! KK, on wit da story~~**  
  
============= Chapter Forty =============  
  
He held his hands into a fist, his heart was beating fast, "Kikyo wants all my love. She has most of it.....but then you're......asking me to.....take the space my heart has for.... you......and give it to Kikyo. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?! With you in my heart, my heart can't fully belong to Kikyo!!!"  
  
InuYasha looked away, "I....sorry....I didn't mean to....shout. I don't know what's gotten into me......Um....." InuYasha turned around, turning his back to Kagome. He buried his face in his hands, ~Shit.....I didn't mean to tell her......Now that Kagome knows that I'm also in love with her......If I choose Kikyo in the end, it'll hurt her more.......and....ERG! I've screwed this all up! I wish I could escape.....I really have betrayed Kikyo. I told two people that I loved them......It's all my fault....always is~  
  
"I'm sorry......" InuYasha muttered, "Guess you didn't want to hear that"  
  
Kagome slowly walked over to him, ~This isn't the way a girl would want a guy to confess their feelings to them.....but......even this is more than a girl in my situation could ask for. Is he telling the truth......does he love me?~  
  
InuYasha looked down at Kagome. She could see that his eyes were cold, empty and full of guilt. She reached out her hands and touched his cheeks and warmly smiled at him.  
  
"InuYasha.....why are you so depressed? You haven't done anything wrong"  
  
InuYasha looked away, "I....didn't want you to know"  
  
~I really can't believe it....HE'S in love.....WITH ME....too~  
  
Kagome's heart beated fast, Kagome smiled joyfully to herself. InuYasha looked down at her in a bit of surprise,  
  
~She doesn't seem disappointed......~ InuYasha blushed and looked away, ~No InuYasha, don't feel happy cuz she is happy. You've betrayed Kikyo, you have no right to be happy~ echoed a voice in his mind.  
  
"InuYasha.....I thought......you loved me" Kikyo whispered as her body fell into a pit of fire. InuYasha shook his head from the image, ~Why do I have to be tortured like this......~  
  
Kagome looked at InuYasha who's expression was of someone in great pain and confusion. ~He loves me.......even thought he may love me less than Kikyo. I am still glad that I am a part of his heart.......but......he is miserable that he loves me. He can't give his full heart to Kikyo then, he wants to be with her not me. I want to tell him that I love him......but if I do, then he'll feel bound to protect me. He shall have more trouble choosing, for even if he wanted to be with Kikyo....he would feel bad for me, cuz he'd now that I loved him too.......~  
  
Kagome looked sadly down at the floor, ~ Like you sacrificed so much for me......to prove that I love you......I'll let you go. I wont hold onto you like Kikyo does, and burden you with it. I'll let you chose freely, even though I know it won't be me at the end.......Since I love you so much, I'll let you go. I'll help you.....fall out of love with me.......since it hurts you so much to be in love.......with me. I want to see you happy~  
  
InuYasha looked at Kagome in shock, he could see her clutching her fist, and he could see tears glimmering in her eyes.  
  
"InuYasha........." Kagome said, taking a while to think of what to say.  
  
"Kagome........what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"You know........that you can't chose both Kikyo and I. And I know that you love Kikyo much more than me......so......so there's no point in wasting time being in love with me. At the end you will chose Kikyo, so what's the point of loving me.......And.......I know you don't like being in love with me......so the space that you have in your heart for me.......get rid of it. Fill it up with Kikyo......and be happy" Kagome choked out as she turned and ran out of the hut.  
  
InuYasha's heart beat started to slow down, his heart stopped beating. ~ Kagome.......I would be happy knowing that I was in love with you, I just don't let myself......because.......I'm bound to Kikyo. Kagome.........~  
  
InuYasha tightly closed his eyes, ~I wonder.......what Kagome feels for me. Keh......she probably.....why would she even like a person like me. Kouga is even better suited to be with her....and that Hojo guy~  
  
~Damn.......!!! Is she running away back to her world? If she does....she might never want to come back......~  
  
Kagome raised through the dark forest, she could see the well from afar.  
  
~I have to get out of here....I can't bear to see his face again after what I gave up. I'm such a baka! I told him to give the part of the heart that was in love with me.....to Kikyo. But I did the right thing.....I know I did~  
  
Kagome reached the wall as she panted for air. She looked up at the sky that had turned night. ~......baka~  
  
Kagome jumped down the well, her heart still throbbing fast. She jumped out of the well and started to run through the thick snow. She was in front of her house, but a picture of InuYasha flashed through her mind,  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"It's....it's just seeing you in pain.....because of me. ALWAYS because of me....that you suffer! You always do so much for me, and yet, I can do nothing to pay you back! I owe you so much and now I feel so bad!"  
  
"You don't owe me anything....you've done a lot for me.....Kagome. You DON'T owe me!!!!" InuYasha said loudly, out of anger of himself, realizing his confusion for Kikyo.  
  
Kagome stared, not knowing why InuYasha looked so angered. ~Is he....mad at me~  
  
"InuYasha...gomen" Kagome whispered, not knowing what else to say.  
  
He looked at her in shock, "I'm not mad at you....."  
  
She looked deeply into his eyes. InuYasha looked into her lively, glimmering eyes.  
  
InuYasha gently pushed Kagome to the floor as he looked down at her.  
  
Kagome stared up at InuYasha in surprise, ~What's....going on...~  
  
InuYasha stared down at her, his heart beating fast. Her face glowing in the sunlight.  
  
Kagome's heart sped faster as she felt InuYasha's lips close to hers.  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
"ugh..." Kagome shook her head furiously as she turned from home and ran another way ending up on the streets.  
  
Kagome sped down the road,  
  
~I have to get away......I have to get away......I have to get away from the pain~  
  
Kagome ran down the street as she panted for air. Kagome slowed down, she could feel the cold tears on her cheeks. ~What am I doing......running away wont help me at all........~  
  
Kagome sighed and turned around.......and saw InuYasha slumped against the past of the lamp. He walked unsteadily over to her, his hand covering his wound. He coldly grabbed her wrist,  
  
****Kikyo's voice in InuYasha's mind****  
  
"How can you promise that you love me when your heart is not even sure you mean it? DON'T say things you don't mean!!!!!!!"  
  
"You have changed InuYasha.....your heart has changed. Does it no longer belong to me?! WHY CAN'T I HAVE IT?! You gave me the right to have your love! You told me that you loved me! Why did you tell me if you weren't sure! Were the good times we had 50 years ago....does it mean nothing to you?"  
  
"I hate you InuYasha"  
  
"InuYasha! I am like this, desperately searching for souls to survive, and you say that it is wrong!! You said you loved me!! Hah, I was a fool to have believed it once, now look at me. I could be resting peacefully in my grave if you had not betrayed me! Now that I live, I want to live! I want to live on earth now! Live on earth with YOU dead!"  
  
****End of voice****  
  
"You're going back with me. I wont lose you again" InuYasha said coldly, Kikyo's voice poisoning his mind, as he tightly held Kagome's wrist in anger at himself, ~Kikyo.....why can't you just accept what I can only give to you~  
  
"InuYasha! Let go of my wrist! Your hurting me!" Kagome cried in shock,  
  
"InuYasha! OW! It really hurts"  
  
InuYasha let go, as Kagome fell gently onto the snow. InuYasha crouched on the ground as he clutched his head,  
  
"Sorry......I don't know what's gotten into me....." InuYasha bitterly muttered, ~Now I'm hurting you.......~  
  
Kagome watched InuYasha stand with his back to her,  
  
"I've decided Kagome.....I've caused enough trouble. Stay here Kagome, don't come back"  
  
"......InuYasha.....WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!" Kagome cried.  
  
InuYasha started to walk away, "because......Cuz I love you"  
  
"If you love me....as you say you do.......why do you do this to me?" Kagome asked in a whisper.  
  
"Have you ever noticed that you're always heart whenever you're around me? I don't want you to be hurt"  
  
"I'll be more hurt than I can ever be if I leave you......." Kagome said, ~I've sacrificed the chance to be with InuYasha........and I didn't do it for nothing.......InuYasha is free to choose without feeling pity for me. I want him to choose with his heart, thought my chance is very slim, that is the only way he can be happy, if he is free~  
  
"InuYasha" Kagome said cheerfully as she hooked her arms around InuYasha, "Just do what you think is right. That's all that matters. You don't have to worry about me, I'm not as weak as you think I am"  
  
InuYasha just stared at Kagome, ~Kagome.......But what do you feel for me........~  
  
*****************************  
  
Kaede glared at InuYasha as she saw him walking unsteadily towards the hut, supported by Kagome.  
  
"It's night time, where have you run off to?! And Kagome you too! InuYasha, in your state, you could put Kagome in serious danger since you can't protect her. You must rest!" Kaede said seriously.  
  
Miroku nudged Sango, "they went out at NIGHT.....Hmmmm, I wonder what they were up to all alone together..."  
  
Sango hit Miroku hard across the head, "You are perverted and stupid. Do you think InuYasha is that stupid to think of doing whatever your perverted mind came up with in his wounded state?!" Sango hissed.  
  
Miroku sighed and rubbed Sango's hip with his hands, "are you cold?"  
  
Sango's face went red as her hands flew in the air and slapped Miroku hard across the cheeks as he stumbled to the ground. He sat there rubbing his cheeks that had a red handprint imprinted.  
  
"Jeez, I was just asking if you were cold....." He muttered.  
  
"My hips were sure not cold!"  
  
~She can get really scary at times.......~ Miroku thought.  
  
*****************************  
  
Kikyo sat down on the hill that she had once sat down on with InuYasha, where she had asked him to use the Shikon Jewel to become a human with.  
  
The a strong gust of wind blew as it blew, as the white ribbon that tied her hair, loosened and blew away.  
  
Kikyo sat there, her silky black hair blowing in the wind.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"Are you sure InuYasha....are you sure that you love me....then why is it so hard for you to follow me. I wish I knew what I was to you....." Kikyo muttered.  
  
"Kikyo....." InuYasha whispered, not knowing what to say. "I can't....just leave Kagome here. I'm....needed here"  
  
"And is my needing you inferior compared to there's?!"  
  
"NO! I'll follow you when the time comes...."  
  
"And when the time does come....wont you have another excuse and another after another! You want to be with her not me!!!" Kikyo said in a cold voice.  
  
"STOP being so selfish!!!! It's not easy for me too, you know!!!!" InuYasha yelled at her, unable to control his frustration.  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
Kikyo tightly shut her eyes, as she gripped her hands into a fist.  
  
~I know it's not easy for you.....but if did love me as much as you said you did, you wouldn't be having such a hard time.......I just want to be with you.......is it that hard to ask for........I don't know how I manage to keep loving you......I wish I hated you. The only reason I keep on going is because of the hope I feel in my dying heart, that I will be the one you chose. That I will be the one you love, because it is our fate to be together......~  
  
Kikyo heavily sighed as she lay back on the grass, looking up at the starry night sky.  
  
~The longer you take to choose, the more my heart shall rot into darkness. I do not want my lonely soul to wander the earth forever. I want to be with you. That is all I want, but now it seems too much to ask for~  
  
Kikyo felt tears streaming down her cold cheeks, ~You were the first and will be my last person to make me feel true love, I know I was your first person, but will I be the last person you shall love?~  
  
*****************************  
  
InuYasha sat slumped on the mat, tapping his fingers on the cold ground.  
  
"That's really getting annoying InuYasha" Kagome said feeling quite uncomfortable being all by herself with him. ~Stupid Miroku, out of all the people he had told me to watch over InuYasha while they went out to petrol for Youkais. Jeez, Miroku I applaud your intelligence of choosing me~  
  
"InuYasha, go sleep, you need your wound to heal" Kagome muttered.  
  
"I can't go sleep with you staring at me" InuYasha muttered back dryly.  
  
"N-Nani?!" Kagome cried, her face blushing up ~He saw me staring at him?!~  
  
"I wasn't staring at you. So GO TO SLEEP!"  
  
"I'll go sleep...IF you leave the hut"  
  
"Eh?! To where? Outside?! In the cold?! In your dreams! Anyway....is that how you treat the person you said you loved? I'll go ask Miroku, maybe he'll know the answer" Kagome asked innocently.  
  
"BAKA! Are you trying to black mail me now?!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"No, why would I? You're just asking me to go out into the cold winter night and stand outside until you fall asleep. Why would I want to black mail you?" Kagome asked sweetly.  
  
"K..k....KAGOME!!!"  
  
InuYasha sighed in loss and fell back onto the matt, "stupid girl" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"Huh" InuYasha looked up to see Kagome looking down at him. ~So close.....~  
  
Kagome smiled cheerfully and patted his head, "there, there, doggy"  
  
"BAKA!!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
Kagome laughed as she pulled his ears.  
  
"STOP THAT!!!"  
  
"THEN GO TO SLEEP!!!!!" Kagome yelled loudly.  
  
InuYasha yelped as he backed away, "H-Holy shit. You and your strange mood swings!"  
  
"I wish I could strangle you" InuYasha muttered.  
  
She sighed, "Do I have to act like a mother? When I say sleep, go sleep and don't act like a stubborn kid"  
  
"Keh" InuYasha sat up and walked towards the wall and sat down. "I don't want to go sleep. I told you, I can't go sleep with you here"  
  
"WHY!"  
  
"Who knows what you'd do"  
  
"KYAAA!! You are SO indecent! You think that I'd like....MOLEST you while you're sleeping?!"  
  
InuYasha turned all red, "BAKA! I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"D-Do I always have to give you an explanation?!!!!"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"....keh. I meant, you'd probably sneak out and get yourself killed while I'm sleeping. BAKA! And you think I'd sleep with you observing me?! Let's see you try!"  
  
"Well......I'm different. I'm not the delicate one here"  
  
"DELICATE!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"InuYasha, just give it up"  
  
"Then take back what you said!"  
  
"Fine, but then you have to go to sleep"  
  
InuYasha sighed heavily in annoyance, ~I am really tired though......~  
  
"Fine"  
  
"fine, you're not delicate" Kagome muttered, ~wow, he must really be tired since he gave in so easily. He is right, it will be hard for him to sleep if there is someone staring at him~  
  
"I'll go outside, it's a nice night anyway" Kagome said.  
  
InuYasha glanced at her, "Keh, I was just joking, you can stay, just don't annoy me"  
  
InuYasha lay on the mat with his back to Kagome, ~ I thought we'd never get back to how we were after I told you how I felt for you. I know you acted normal to ease out the tension......thanks, but I wish I knew how you felt~  
  
**~~ Hi people, dun worry, I know your getting bored with all this social ness. I promise that action will be coming sooner or later! So dun get bored n keep reading!!!!! ~~** 


	41. The white hair ribbon of Kikyo

**~~ Konichewa, OMG, it's almost Xmas!!!!!! YUPPY!!! Well, hope you guys like my fic so ar. PLZ! Tell me how you like it! Less n less ppl are reviewing my fic it seems!!! WAAAAA. I'm sorry, but I try to make this fic as InuYasha as possible, so bear with me with the parts wit Kikyo in it. Jus be happy that I'm a Kagome and InuYasha writer. A love triangle, full of angst ^_^* Plz review!!!!! ~~**  
  
=============Chapter Forty-One =============  
  
Two days had passed, InuYasha and Kagome acted as if nothing had happened. InuYasha's wound was slowly beginning to heal.  
  
InuYasha walked outside from the hut. The cold wind blew coldly against his skin.  
  
He walked through the snow, as it crunched beneath his steps.  
  
"InuYasha!" A voice called from behind him. He turned to see Kagome all bundled up, running towards him. Her face pink from the cold.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" he asked.  
  
"I could ask the same for you"  
  
"....I just needed some fresh air"  
  
"Oh, I see....are you feeling better?"  
  
InuYasha looked away, "I really don't get how you could be so nice to me"  
  
She gave him a strange expression, "is that some trick question? Why wouldn't I be nice to you?"  
  
"I ....treat you so bad"  
  
"Quit your depressing talk, InuYasha. You don't make me feel bad. Without you, I'd feel so lonely and sad, now knowing that there's something better in my life....you"  
  
InuYasha sighed, "me? A half demon?"  
  
"I really don't get why you're so against being a half demon....You're really strong, why would you want to become a full youkai. Why do you want to become one in the first place?"  
  
"Cuz I want......." InuYasha stopped talking, ~Why do I want to become one in the first place......Have I changed that much....That becoming stronger...isn't that desirable? Long ago, I wanted to become a Youkai to be able to be more strong...so that I'd be able to kill stronger Youkais......but now.....if I do become one..I may end up killing someone I care for...Everything is changing.....my heart especially~  
  
"I still have the same heart as before, I want to become stronger than I am"  
  
"But.....InuYasha......I like you as you are" Kagome whispered, "if you change, you won't be the person I....know"  
  
~The person I love~  
  
InuYasha looked at Kagome, his heart beated fast, ~Becoming a full Youkai means that I'll no longer have a human heart....I'll no longer even know Kagome....~  
  
"Huh" Kagome looked down at the snow to see a white ribbon.  
  
InuYasha followed her gaze, felt his heart freeze, as he picked up the white ribbon ~That ribbon...Doesn't it belong to..~  
  
InuYasha looked up to see someone standing on the hill from afar. InuYasha had a flashback of the time he and Kikyo had sat peacefully together there under the sunset.  
  
"Um..." InuYasha looked at Kagome vacantly, "I have to go check something out"  
  
"Hm....Ok....I'll be in the hut with Sango and the rest" Kagome said, looking at InuYasha strangely.  
  
As soon as Kagome turned her back to walk away, InuYasha sped away towards the figure standing up on the hill.  
  
As he got nearer, his heart started to beat faster.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"InuYasha, you can use the Shikon no Tama to become a human" Kikyo said in a warm voice, her silky black hair blowing in the wind.  
  
"Then.....what about you?" InuYasha asked.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
InuYasha ran up the hill, the figure getting clearer.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"By using the Shikon no Tama for good, it shall most likely be destroyed. Thus, I would no longer have to protect it.....and I would become an ordinary woman, then we can live together....."  
  
InuYasha gazed over at Kikyo, as they lovingly looked at each other. Then they looked away towards the dawning sun, sitting on the hill under the orange sky......  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
InuYasha reached the top of the hill as he slowly walked towards the figure,  
  
"Then we can live together......" her voice echoed in his mind.  
  
InuYasha stood in front of Kikyo, her black silky hair blowing in the wind, like last time.  
  
"Kikyo......" InuYasha said under his breath.  
  
Kikyo looked up at InuYasha, to reveal a pale, icy face. ~It has become a habit of mines....to come visit this hill, to remember that you still love me~  
  
"Kikyo, you shouldn't be out here. You look tired and sick"  
  
"InuYasha...I will not rest, or be happy until I'm with you. Your life belongs to me. You have wounded my heart, you have turned it into ice that will never be able to melt" she said emotionlessly.  
  
"Kikyo......"  
  
"I can feel it, the end is nearing. The shikon jewel will soon be restored. Naraku is getting stronger, but what will you do after everything is over, that is, if you are still alive then. Will you use the Shikon Jewel if you possess it, to become a full Youkai. Will you run to me at the end, or the other girl. You do not have forever to decide"  
  
"Kikyo...I..."  
  
"You don't have to answer me now. You still have a bit of time. But you'll never be able to melt my heart as you had done 50 years ago. You have left my heart a block of ice, a scar that can never be removed. A heart that has shattered, never to be able to become a whole again"  
  
InuYasha stared at Kikyo who was walking away from him, leaving nothing but footprints.  
  
The ribbon he held in his hand blew away in the wind. He stared blankly at the snow,  
  
"I will not rest, or be happy until I'm with you. Your life belongs to me. You have wounded my heart, you have turned it into ice that will never be able to melt" Kikyo's voice echoed hauntingly in his mind.  
  
~Anyone I get to love...suffers cuz of me~ InuYasha tightly gripped his hands into his fist, as blood dripped from his palm as his claws dug into his skin.  
  
InuYasha saw the blood spreading like a thin string on the white snow.  
  
"Why is it so hard to chose......isn't it Kikyo the one that I love most"  
  
InuYasha tightly shut his eyes, ~Kagome.....I know she cares for me. She said to forget about my love with her in order to give Kikyo my whole heart. I know that she sacrificed it for me....I just know it. But I'm gunu have to...fall out of love with her. But how......It's best that I don't love her, by loving Kikyo, look what's happened to her. I don't know how I'm going to be able to bear it if Kagome were to turn out like her. A dark wandering soul. I have to get away from her~  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome's voice called out from behind him, he could her running towards him,  
  
~But how can I escape her when she'll never leave my side...And for how long can I stay away from her, with a heart that wants to be near her~  
  
"I was worried about you....Are you alright?" Kagome asked, as her eyes caught the string of blood spreading across the red snow.  
  
~I don't want to hurt you Kagome.....~  
  
"What happened?" Kagome asked in concern.  
  
~I wont be able to stand it if you become like what Kikyo has become....~  
  
"Is there anything I can do? InuYasha what's wrong?!" Kagome asked desperately, getting more worried.  
  
~This will hurt......but it'll hurt more if I don't hurt you now~  
  
"InuYasha.....I want to help!!!!!!"  
  
~This is for your own good......~  
  
"Kagome...." InuYasha whispered.  
  
~If I don't say this, when the time comes when I'm going to have to chose Kikyo......you'll feel betrayed. I've betrayed enough people. It'll hurt less this way........~  
  
Kagome walked up to him and looked deeply into his eyes and touched his cold cheeks...He felt his mouth unable to say the words he was going to say. They wouldn't come out, he looked into her warm, caring.....loving eyes.  
  
InuYasha tightly closed his eyes and looked away,  
  
~Even though I'm lying..and it hurts to tell you this, like a cold knife piercing into my heart. This is for you Kagome, this will be the last time I'll ever hurt you again.....The last time you look warmly like that at me....The last time you'll care for me.....you'll hate me for this, and then I'll no longer have any hearts to break, a heart to betray. I love you..that's why I'm doing this.....It'd be better if you hated me, then I can't hurt you that way......Kagome, even though I tell you this lie so easily, it'll be .....really hard to make it come true~  
  
"Kagome......All of my heart will belong to Kikyo....so....I no longer love you"  
  
**~~ Eh heh heh heh, sorry for InuYasha acting like an ass ^^ Gomen. Action is coming up soon. Will InuYasha's betrayal shake Kagome's love for him? Will her love change fast from love to hatred as Kikyo's had done? How will InuYasha react...HMmmmmm. LOL, please read and review ^^ Sorry that this chapter was short! I'll try to make it as long as possible. Sayonara !!~~** 


	42. Seiyamie, Naraku's new creation

**~~~ Ok ppl, I wanna put action n all, but InuYasha's still so damn hurt!!!!! Dats why -_- Hm....need ideas. Um....Ok thought of one. Sorry to the people who think that it's not realistic to have InuYasha getting into a fight so fast even when he's hurt! Cuz of popular demands, n cuz I also want some, I'm gunu put action in NOW!!!! KK? Plz, as some ppl are doing, tell me what you think I should improve in my chapters? I'm thinking bout making dis fic RLLY long, also from popular demands. I will make this fic SUPER long ^^ If I can.....-_- I dun wanna make it too long if it's gunu make you guys annoyed. But dun you wan it long??????????? N, kk, I'll "try" to lighten this story up a bit ...sooner or later. *sigh* Sorry!!!! I'm am angst writer, no matter how happy I try to make it, I screw it up into a problem!!!!!!!~~**  
  
================== Chapter Forty-Two =============  
  
"Kagome......All of my heart will belong to Kikyo....so....I no longer love you"  
  
Kagome was looking down at the ground, so InuYasha couldn't see her expression. He knew, and was afraid of what he would see. He knew that he would see pain.......and hatred.  
  
~No one could have the heart to forgive someone like me~  
  
Kagome looked up at InuYasha, but to his surprise, he only saw sadness and warmth. No hatred.  
  
"Did you really love me in the first place?" she asked.  
  
"I don't lie about love!"  
  
"Then.....you are lying to me that you don't love me. Love doesn't end that fast.......unless you never truly loved me in the first place"  
  
InuYasha stared at Kagome in shock, ~What's with this girl......why......is she so different. Shouldn't she be hating me? Staring at me the way Kikyo had 50 years ago when I had betrayed her. No, Kagome's different...she'd not Kikyo...by heart.....But Kagome......why?~  
  
"Keh..." InuYasha looked away from Kagome, "I really don't get you. Why do you care about me anyway, why don't you just go run back to that Hojo guy, or Koga. They'll sure treat you better than I do" he muttered in a strained voice of pain. Darkness throbbing in his heart.  
  
Kagome ran up to InuYasha and InuYasha's heart froze in surprise as he felt Kagome's arms wrap around him, as she held him tightly to her.  
  
"In my heart.......the only person....is you" Kagome whispered.  
  
InuYasha stared stared down in surprise at Kagome.  
  
~What she said.......what does it mean.......~  
  
"Kagome.......have I made you.......in love with me as well?"  
  
"Baka!" Kagome cried, " I loved you even before you realized that you loved me. I realized that I loved you the day I saw you with Kikyo. But even through all the problems we went through, through knowing the truth that I'll never be the one placed first in your heart, I still love you. I cant help but love you!"  
  
InuYasha held Kagome tightly as he stared at the snow, ~I shouldn't be feeling glad......but why do I feel glad......to know that Kagome loves me~  
  
"Wakkata" he whispered, " I wish.....I didn't have to hurt anyone. Kagome, you have to understand that I'll always love you. Now that I think of it, I cant fall out of love with you, nor do I want to. Being with you seems like the only thing in my life that is bright. You light up my dark world. But Kagome..... I owe myself to Kikyo......I....love her too"  
  
~Who do I love more, do I love Kagome, or do I love Kikyo more? I love Kikyo more.........but then why does it feel so wrong when I say that, or think of it? Why does my heart falter when I think these words? I love Kagome.......my heart only beats fast, but it doesn't hesitate or doubt that I love her........~  
  
InuYasha felt Kagome's hand holding his. "You'll overcome your problems, you'll chose the right path........and I'll help you, and stay by you..... even though it'll hurt me"  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha cried, Kagome could see his eyes teary, "You cant just sacrifice yourself like that! You just try to make me happy, and yet you ask for nothing in return!!!"  
  
"That is love.....It gives, but asks for nothing in return" Kagome whispered. She tip toed on and kissed him on the cheeks, "and I'll give up everything to see you happy, I'll give up everything to see just one smile....."  
  
"Well I cant stand to watch you do that, to give and get nothing but pain in return.....Don't you think I want to see you happy too? If your not happy, I wont be happy" InuYasha said, as he held her tightly.  
  
Kagome smiled in peace,  
  
~Finally.......finally I got to tell him my true feelings~  
  
"We better get going now" he whispered.  
  
"Hai"  
  
He held her hands as they walked back towards the hut.  
  
"You're the only person ......that I love, who accepts me as I am......." InuYasha said.  
  
"Really.....What about....."  
  
"Kikyo? No, she wanted me to become human" InuYasha muttered .  
  
"Oh.......I really don't get why you care so much to become a FULL youkai"  
  
".......It's not only that I want to become powerful......Just.....that I'm kinda ashamed of being a half youkai and all. I didn't have a good childhood. I was out casted for being a half breed. As if I were weaker than the full youkais, if I become a full blood, I'll give them a peace of my mind, but they'll be dead before they even realize it" InuYasha said in annoyance, " those sons of bitches"  
  
Kagome sighed, "in other words, you want to kind of have revenge? You know what I've noticed about you?"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"That all your goals are based on revenge.....your goal, to kill Naraku, why? Cuz he tricked you and Kikyo into hating each other. You other goal, to gain the Shikon no Tama, why? To become a full youkai and take revenge on the people who were bitched to you in child hood. Do you have ANY goal in your life that doesn't have to do with REVENGE?! No wonder your life is so dark" Kagome muttered.  
  
InuYasha rubbed Kagome's head, as her hair got all tangled.  
  
"Keh, cant really help it!" he said teasingly, "........but I have other goals that AREN'T related to revenge"  
  
Kagome's face turned dark with revenge, as she ran her fingers through her messy hair.  
  
"SURE, SURE!" Kagome said loudly, as she pulled on the two strands of InuYasha's silver hair.  
  
"Ow! BAKA!"  
  
"What are your other...un-revengeful goals?"  
  
".....to see you happy"  
  
Kagome blushed, but then turned and smiled.  
  
".......WHAT?!" he yelled.  
  
" HAHA! You're a GREAT two timer......now that I think of it, the one who catches a girls heart by flattering them!" Kagome teased.  
  
"I don't FLATTER! And flattery sure wouldn't work on Kikyo! And I only tell the TRUTH! YOU have nothing for me to flatter about" InuYasha yelled in annoyance.  
  
Kagome put her finger to her lips in thought,  
  
"Hmmmmmm......I really haven't done this for a while. I kinda miss it.......SIT!"  
  
BAM!  
  
Kagome laughed, pointing her finger at InuYasha who was buried deep in the snow.  
  
After the spell had wore off, he shot up with his claws in the air,  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" InuYasha yelled, with snow all over him, "MAN! What kind of lame excuse is that?! Oh, I kinda missed it, so sit" InuYasha imitated Kagome in a high, exaggerated voice of Kagome.  
  
"THAT is NOT my voice!!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"You're right, it sounds better than your voice"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
BAM!  
  
"BAKA! I'm gunu kill you!!!!" InuYasha yelled as he chased after her.  
  
"They are...the strangest couple I have ever seen. First they're all depressed and now there all high" Sango muttered, watching Kagome being chased by InuYasha from the window of the hut.  
  
Sango's face suddenly started to get all red as she felt "SOMETHING" rubbing her bottom.  
  
Miroku fell back from the force of the blow, "ow......man, why can we not spend a good time together as InuYasha and Kagome do"  
  
"He is not perverted, and when did Kagome and InuYasha spend good time together?!" Sango cried in annoyance, as she shook her fist at Miroku.  
  
"I know you love me" Miroku joked.  
  
Sango suddenly gave out a deep red blush. "URUSAI!!!!"  
  
Miroku sighed, ~She's impossible~  
  
***************************************  
  
InuYasha and Kagome sat side by side for dinner, everyone stared observantly at them.  
  
"Do you see who InuYasha is sitting next to? He usually sits next to me" Miroku whispered to Sango.  
  
"Ya....." Sango muttered.  
  
"But I heard.....that when you....."  
  
"I wanna hear, I wanna hear!" Shippo interrupted.  
  
"Shut up. It's only understandable for the older people. Not good if you listened to it, very bad!" Miroku muttered as he turned back to Sango  
  
"Anyways, before I was so RUDELY interrupted, I was saying that I heard that when you have It with someone...you'd act as Kagome and InuYasha does right now" Miroku whispered.  
  
"Ew! Ew! Ew! Shippo cried.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"They're talking about Hentai!!!!!!! About..DOING IT!" Shippo yelled out to the whole world.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome clutched Miroku by the collar,  
  
Kagome looked at Sango, " has he already seduced you into his trap?!!!!!!!!!! You're a woman made for love, NOT lust!!!!"  
  
"Have you tried to take advantage over her?!" InuYasha asked, shaking Miroku.  
  
"No!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sango just sat there, blushing bright red,  
  
"NOT US!!!!!!" she cried out.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha both went silence.  
  
"Then....what?" Kagome asked.  
  
".....Um....."  
  
"You?" Shippo guessed.  
  
Everyone turned red, InuYasha got his claw ready to kill Shippo, but they heard something coming towards them outside.  
  
InuYasha ran to the window to see a human looking youkai .  
  
"Naraku....." InuYasha growled as he ran out the hut with everyone except Shippo who was told to stay safe and Kilala who was told stay and protect Shippo, following behind him.  
  
~I can sense that this is one of his youkais~ InuYasha thought.  
  
"The remaining Shikon fragments....give them to me" it said.  
  
"What is it?!" Kagome cried.  
  
The youkai looked at Kagome who had the remaining Shikon jewel shard in her pocket.  
  
"Seiyamie.....new creation of Naraku" it said in a breathless tone.  
  
"Keh, no way in hell are you gunu get those shards!" InuYasha yelled. He took out his Tetsusaiga, as he smirked at Seiyamie. "You don't look that hard"  
  
"Do not underestimate me...Too bad it isn't night, my powers would have been stronger than" Seiyamie said.  
  
"Keh!" InuYasha held his sword high up in the air as he ran towards the youkai. Before he could hit Seiyamie, it flashed out of sight.  
  
"Huh?" InuYasha turned to see it behind him, it slashed its metal claws at InuYasha, but InuYasha back flipped away just in time.  
  
"Keh, is that the best you've got?!" InuYasha asked as he saw the Youkai running towards him. InuYasha got his claws ready in attack, the claws sharp claws glimmered in the sunlight.  
  
"InuYasha! You are not well to fight!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"InuYasha! Let Sango and Miroku take over!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"No way!!!!! You guys just take care of Kagome!" InuYasha yelled back, "I can do this on my own"  
  
InuYasha slashed his claws through the youkai, or he thought he had, but felt nothing but the air. Again it had flashed out of sight. InuYasha looked around desperately for the youkai.  
  
InuYasha noticed a shadow below him, he looked up to see a figure covering the sun.  
  
"InuYasha!!!" They all cried out.  
  
InuYasha jumped away as Seiyamie's claws went right through the earth of the spot he had been standing.  
  
~This youkai is really strong....stronger than Naraku's usual creations....could it be cuz of all the Shikon fragments Naraku has?~ InuYasha thought as he jumped back again.  
  
"Hehe, didn't know this was coming, did you?" InuYasha asked, "KAZA NO KIZU!!!!!" he yelled as a flash of yellow light flashed out of his sword. Seiyamie jumped out of the way.  
  
A shield and a whip formed in a flash from Seiyamie's hands, as he hit the whip at the ground as a streak of fire streaked towards InuYasha at a fast speed. InuYasha almost didn't have time to jump out of the way. He landed hard on the ground, where the Youkai hit the whip on the ground again, as the streak of red electrical fire streaked towards InuYasha....  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome cried as she shot an arrow at the speeding streak of fire that was only inches away from InuYasha.  
  
The arrow slowed down the attack, giving InuYasha enough time to jump away from the attack.  
  
InuYasha growled as he sped towards the youkai in full speed. Kagome could only see a streak of red light flashing towards Seiyamie.  
  
InuYasha swung his Tetsusaiga, only gashing the youkai as it jumped back. InuYasha gasped in shock to see some sort of smoke coming out of its body where InuYasha had gashed the youkai at, not blood.  
  
It jumped behind InuYasha, InuYasha sped around to see Seiyamie crouched on the ground, it opened its mouth as some sort of gas drifted out of its mouth.  
  
InuYasha couldn't see anything in the thick smoke, he could feel the gas burning against his skin.  
  
"....Miasma!" Sango cried.  
  
"Naraku uses miasma too! InuYasha get out of there! You'll burn in the gas!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome cried as she took out another arrow.  
  
"Stop!" Sango yelled, holding Kagome back from shooting, " if you shoot the youkai, I'm afraid that you'll let out more miasma!"  
  
InuYasha coughed from the gas burning inside him, and cringed from the gas burning against his skin.  
  
~I have to get out!~  
  
InuYasha saw Seiyamie still crouched on the ground with it's mouth opened. InuYasha ran unsteadily towards him. It stood up and took out its whip again, as InuYasha held his Tetsusaiga in the air as he raced towards the youkai and struck the sword on the ground as a yellow flash of light streaked towards the youkai. A red streak of light clashed against InuYasha's Kaza no Kizu attack.  
  
InuYasha's eyes widened as he saw the red streak of light coming closer to him, his attack was falling back. ~So...strong~  
  
His whole body was burning, as he jumped away from the attack. InuYasha held the sword tightly in his hands. Suddenly, the whip hit him, wrapping around his neck.  
  
InuYasha coughed from the lack of air, as he struggled to the whip off his neck, but it was tightly wounded around his neck. He could feel himself being pulled towards Seiyamie. The more InuYasha pulled back, he could feel the whip digging into his flesh.  
  
InuYasha struck the whip with his sword, but it wouldn't break. The miasma became more unbearable painful. InuYasha let go of his footing, as he slid towards Seiyamie.  
  
"I must get rid of you...then I'll get the girl" Seiyamie hissed.  
  
InuYasha tried to free himself, but couldn't. He could feel the blood dripping down his burning neck.  
  
The youkai opened its mouth wider as more miasma came out.  
  
InuYasha growled, "NO YOU'RE NOT!"  
  
InuYasha used all his strength and pulled hard at the whip, as Seiyamie flew towards him. InuYasha pushed his claws through the youkai, as more gas was released.  
  
"BAKA!" Miroku yelled, "You'll let more out!"  
  
"I HAVE NO CHOICE!" InuYasha yelled back.  
  
InuYasha unwrapped the whip that had been strung around his neck.  
  
The Youkai rolled away from InuYasha's claw attack.  
  
"HOLD ON!" Miroku yelled at InuYasha as he unwounded his rosary, releasing his black tunnel. Miroku cringed in pain as the miasma was sucked into the black whole, he could feel his hand burning from the pain. Out of nowhere, the poisonous bees appeared.  
  
"Stop it Miroku!" Sango cried.  
  
"I have to help!" Miroku told her, as he sucked in the poisonous bees.  
  
Sango forcedly wrapped the rosary back around Miroku.  
  
Kagome looked around desperately, not knowing how to help.  
  
InuYasha jumped back as Seiyamie madly clawed at InuYasha, its attack was so fast, InuYasha couldn't even see the claws except for flashes of gray light.  
  
InuYasha held his body, the burning driving his mind in pain. InuYasha coughed from the burning inside.  
  
The Youkai attacked with its whip again as streaks of light headed for InuYasha. InuYasha struck the ground with his Tetsusaiga, cutting through the attack.  
  
InuYasha put his sword back into the sheath and ran towards Seiyamie.  
  
Seiyamie gasped when InuYasha flashed away. He looked around to see InuYasha running up behind him. Seiyamie quickly blocked it with his metal shield. InuYasha tried to pull his claws out, but it wouldn't. Seiyamie through the shield to the ground, as InuYasha fell along with it. He struck the ground with the whip as the streak of red electrical fire streaked towards InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha moved a bit, missing the attack, but it struck the shield. And since the shield was metal, the attack went through the shield and into InuYasha electrocuting him. But the attack had been weakened a lot.  
  
InuYasha cried from the pain as he lay on the ground, unable to move from the shock.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome cried as she ran into the fog of miasma, Kagome gasped from the pain. She strained to look for InuYasha and ran towards the red flash of light.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome cried as she ran towards him, and saw Seiyamie getting ready to run his claws through InuYasha.  
  
Some strange power seemed to enter Kagome as she saw her hands glowing with blue light again,  
  
A flash of Kikyo's image flashed through her mind. ~She's a miko.....and I'm her reincarnation.....so....do I have her power as well?~  
  
Kagome stretched out her hands and touched Seiyamie. It jumped away from her touch, she could see melted skin on him.  
  
It hissed as it glared at Kagome, ~She is a miko....I can sense her power....but she does not know yet how to use it properly...good, for she is really strong~  
  
Seiyamie reached out his hands and snatched the Shikon fragments out of Kagome's pocket.  
  
"HEY!" Kagome yelled as it flashed out of sight. Kagome didn't have time to worry about that as she quickly ran towards InuYasha who wasn't much hurt except for a coupe of bruises....but she knew that he must be suffering from the miasma.  
  
"InuYasha!" she called, "InuYasha!"  
  
InuYasha unsteadily stood up, supported by Kagome as she helped him out of the miasma.  
  
Sango through her boomerang at Seiyamie who did not even notice that Sango and Miroku were there.  
  
Seiyamie crashed to the ground, as the shikon jewel flew up into the air.  
  
"I'll get it!" Miroku yelled as he ran towards it to catch it. Sango ran along with him.  
  
"No!" Seiyamie cried as he struck the floor with the whip, as the streak of light sped towards them, but it had weaker energy They both jumped away. Seiyamie shot his whip at them as it wounded around their ankles as they toppled to the ground.  
  
Seiymaie raced towards the falling Shikon jewel, as it dropped to the ground and rolled a distance away.  
  
"I got it!" Kagome cried as she picked up the Shikon jewel.  
  
The youkai snarled as it raced towards Kagome. Kagome stood there dumbly, too petrified to move.  
  
"GIVE IT TO ME!" It yelled as it sped towards Kagome with its claws in the air.  
  
Seiyamie slashed his claws to feel only a bit of blood on his claws, and a piece of red material drifting to the ground. He picked it up and put it in his pocket, knowing that it may come in use some time. He looked to see InuYasha high in the air with Kagome in his arms.  
  
"Are you alright?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Ya...you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yup"  
  
Kagome saw InuYasha's arm have a tear in his Haori, with blood surrounding it.  
  
"You're hurt!"  
  
"Keh, this?" InuYasha asked, looking down at the gash on his arms, "just a cut"  
  
Kagome sighed, "How did I get the feeling that you were going to say that?"  
  
InuYasha landed gently on the ground.  
  
"Cuz I don't want you to worry"  
  
Kagome glanced at InuYasha who had turned away from her and was looking at Seiyamie.  
  
InuYasha growled and cracked his knuckles, "Let's get this over with!"  
  
Seiyamie turned and started to run back, "I'll be back!" it called out.  
  
"I think it's one of Naraku's official creations....like Kagura and Kana" Kagome muttered.  
  
They both turned to look for Sango and Miroku and saw them on top of each other with their ankles wound together.  
  
Seiyamie stretched out his hands as the whip flashed into his hands. He then flashed away.  
  
Miroku looked as if he were having the time of his life, lying on Sango, but Sango looked as if she were ready to kill.  
  
"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Sango yelled, her face all red.  
  
Miroku slowly got off and scratched his head with a smile on his face, "well, that was something that will forever be imprinted in my mind"  
  
Sango looked away and smacked Miroku across the face as she got up and brushed herself of the dust, "Pervert"  
  
"You forgot this part" Miroku said helpfully as he brushed Sango's bottom.  
  
She yelped and turned around, covering her bottom and kicked Miroku.  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
InuYasha and Kagome both sweat dropped.  
  
"Jeez, I really feel sorry for Sango" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"Hey, but you can tell that they're in love" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Keh, I still don't see it. It's probably just you"  
  
~You still don't see the love....do you. Someday....it will become obvious to you, when you love one person fully....how can you know what love is when you yourself don't know who you love most...~ Kagome thought. ~But I'll spend the time I have InuYasha for....and be happy. I am happy......Never did I think that InuYasha would love me back. Wakkata ~  
  
"We should go call for Kaede to check out your wound, you really don't look well...." Kagome said.  
  
"I have to admit that I feel like crap. I was already wounded and I get wounded some more, yah, I really do feel like crap" InuYasha muttered.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Hoe can that be when you're already crap?"  
  
"BAKA!" InuYasha yelled in annoyance, "I just saved your ass there! And this is the gratitude you pay me? Keh"  
  
Kagome brightly laughed.  
  
InuYasha glanced at Kagome, ~I wish.....we can be happy like this....for always~  
  
**~~ KK *sigh* was THAT a little bit more light?!!!!! SEE there's your action!!!! Oi....that was long! KK, PLZ review. I know some ppl are getting annoyed cuz it's so depressing. I'm trying to balance it out a bit now. ^_^;; Me n my angst, *shakes head* going too far I guess. ^^ KK, REVIEW!!!! ~~** 


	43. Miroku and Sango's hidden feeling

**~~ OK, I wish I could make this fic all happy wit InuYasha and Kagome together and Kikyo dead, BUT I CAN'T!!!!! Dats why my title is called the return of KIKYO, the main problem in this story is the love triangle between InuYasha's love for Kikyo and Kagome....and who he's gunu choose!!!!! But if ya guys wan, I'll KINDA get rid of her for part three of the ...MEBE, but my plot isn't set for part three....BUT I WILL MAKE KIKYO GONE AT THE END N MAKE IY AND KAGOME HAPPY!!!! Vote: Who wants Kikyo to die a horrible death, or a sad death, or make her die in peace??????? I think it should be a sad or peaceful death...~~**  
  
============= Chapter Forty-Three =============  
  
-------* Fate is something you can choose *---------  
  
"Come quick!" a boy whispered to his friend, "Look!" he said as they hid behind a tree. "I told you it was true!"  
  
The girl looked at where her friend was pointing to.  
  
"Her? She doesn't look like a youkai to me..." the girl whispered back.  
  
They stared at the woman who was standing with her back turned to them, standing on the hill with her silky black hair blowing in the wind. Standing under the orange sky, as the sun slowly started to sink beneath the land.  
  
"Mama told me that she was a dead priestess who's dead body roams the land, living on the dead souls" the boy whispered.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Mama told me it was because the person she loved still lives on land and had betrayed her 50 years ago...so she wont rest until has revenge on him"  
  
The girl gasped, "so sad....."  
  
"I don't think so" the boy muttered bitterly, "she took the soul of Papa. She deserves this....she's a monster"  
  
"Oh yah, now I remember, someone else told me that she was sad...I heard she was nice though....maybe she isn't who you think she is" the girl said in pity.  
  
"No....she's just a miko living on hatred alone....she's nothing but a monster"  
  
Kikyo walked away, pretending she hadn't heard anything...But she had, she had heard everything.  
  
~Am I.....a monster.....~ Kikyo sadly thought.  
  
Kikyo stood in front of the frozen river, she looked down at her reflection in the ice,  
  
~Has my heart become so frozen.....from hate.....is hatred all that's in me....but then why do I feel love for InuYasha....or has hatred now become mixed with my love for him...~  
  
Kikyo stepped on the frozen river as the cracking of the ice could be heard, ~I wish my dead soul would rest.....I wish I would not have to live like this, rejected from this world. Living each minuet in agony....I wish my soul would just be put to rest if I am not able to live on this earth as a normal human. But I will never be able to leave this cursed earth until my soul is at rest......~  
  
~If I try to kill myself, I will not die, for a dead person cannot die again. As long as I have dead souls to feed me, I cannot die.....~  
  
Kikyo looked at the cracks forming under her, as the cold water splashed out of the cracks.  
  
~I wonder....what InuYasha is doing right now.....what he is thinking.....~  
  
"Kikyo....I still care for you, I'll care for you forever.....and I haven't lived a day when I forgot about you. You're imprinted on my heart. I'll never let you go again!" InuYasha's voice echoed in her mind.  
  
Kikyo shut her eyes tightly, ~Is it true InuYasha...what you told me.....is it true........Are you thinking about me right now?~  
  
*****************************  
  
InuYasha sat on the cliff, looking out at the sundown. The orange sunlight touching his skin.  
  
InuYasha lay back, ~Kagome......she's in love with me?~  
  
Different images and voices of Kagome flashed through his mind....  
  
"Kagome......."  
  
"You'll overcome your problems, you'll chose the right path........and I'll help you, and stay by you..... even though it'll hurt me" Kagome's voice echoed warmly through his mind, he could still feel the warmth of her hands that had held his.  
  
~If only.......it were that easy to stay by me......I wish you could. But it wont be easy, but no matter what, now I know that you'll even go through a whole ton of pain....to be with me. But that's what I don't want, for you to get hurt cuz of me.......But Kagome......no matter how painful it is, you have to remember that I.....love Kikyo as well~  
  
He felt someone sitting next to him, InuYasha sat up and saw Kagome. He felt his heart beating fast again.  
  
She turned and smiled warmly at him, "Hi"  
  
".......Hi"  
  
"It's cold, you should go back in. Kaede said that you weren't hurt that bad....combing the other wounds you had from last time"  
  
"Oh....." InuYasha looked away, "I want you to stay and all.......but each time I think of this, I feel too selfish to ask you to stay. You're sacrificing too much"  
  
"I asked to stay, so it's only my problem" Kagome pointed out.  
  
"I....don't want to be the one who's gunu hurt you. Kagome, it'll be better if you just leave and leave the pain. You know......that I have to chose Kikyo no matter what......I owe her, and I'm not the kind of person who doesn't pay their debt" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"Do you.....only chose her....Cuz you owe her...." Kagome asked.  
  
InuYasha looked away, "don't ask me that.......it's better that I just believe what I believe in now.....change will only hurt Kikyo more. She doesn't want me to follow her just cuz I owe her"  
  
"But.....InuYasha....then you'd be the one sacrificing so much......if it was just because you owed her"  
  
"It's my turn to sacrifice something.......as she had" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"Huh...." he felt Kagome lean her head against his shoulders, and resting her hand on his arms.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, "I won't leave you here to suffer alone in decisions. If you have to suffer, I'll be glad to suffer along with you. InuYasha.....your words wont be able to change my mind"  
  
InuYasha looked out at the sundown, and held Kagome's warm hands.  
  
~I want to believe that I could be with you.....No, what am I thinking.....Kikyo's the one I want to be with.......Why can't my heart just chose Kikyo and end this whole thing......~  
  
"........So many hearts rely on me......" InuYasha muttered under his breath so that Kagome would not hear, but she did.  
  
~If I chose Kikyo, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala and so many others will be hurt. If I chose Kagome, Kikyo......I just don't want to hurt Kikyo again. Whenever I see her sad, dark and lonely face.......a face that I had created.......I can't bear to see any more pain......~  
  
Kagome felt her heart hurting, ~I cause so much pain for InuYasha..... He wants to choose Kikyo.....but he can't because of his feelings for me. I mean......Kikyo deserves his love more than I.....What have I done to deserve it~  
  
"InuYasha....If you love Kikyo more than me.....why can't you just choose her.......?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I....don't know" InuYasha replied, ~Because....now I don't know who I love more.......who I would rather have hurt......who I would rather leave.......~  
  
"If I cause you so much pain......InuYasha, I will leave"  
  
"No....... if you're leaving for me, don't. But if you're leaving away from pain, then go.......But I don't want you to leave"  
  
Kagome smiled, "then I'll stay"  
  
"I'm sorry....." he said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For wanting you to stay......"  
  
"No.......I'm glad you want me to stay"  
  
InuYasha looked down at his hands that was holding hers, that never wanted to let go.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
InuYasha got out of the boat, and stood back for Kikyo to step out. She stepped out, but stumbled on the deck.  
  
InuYasha caught Kikyo before she fell, he looked into her eyes, and dropped the rowing stick and held Kikyo tightly in his arms.  
  
They held each other under the sunset.......  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
~Why is it so hard to chose.........~  
  
~But then isn't it obviously Kikyo you love more? Why don't you just stop hurting so much people and just chose Kikyo........But.....you have to remember that you'll never have the real Kikyo back, half of her is gone forever, only her corpse remains. But did you even truly love her from the start......~ A voice asked him.  
  
~This is why......it's so hard to choose~  
  
~Kagome is the one who is always with you, the one who doesn't even hate you after you tried to betray you......why is it so hard to choose?~ the voice asked again.  
  
Kikyo's pale, sleepless, sad, agonized, and sad face flashed through his mind, "InuYasha........I thought you loved me"  
  
~But isn't Kikyo the one he's loved for 50 years? He just met Kagome. After all that Kikyo has done for InuYasha, how could he choose Kagome~ another voice asked.  
  
~Love? Can love that easily hate......then I no longer know what love is, if that is what you call love~  
  
InuYasha slightly shook his head, to get rid of the thoughts, but they wouldn't leave.  
  
"InuYasha.....don't worry so much......whatever you chose.....me and everyone else wont hate you......be free" Kagome whispered.  
  
".....Wakkata......" InuYasha whispered, "I never really had anyone 'there' for me.....to care for me and all that. I didn't really have anything to leave behind here......I guess that's one of the reasons I don't wanna leave with Kikyo yet......"  
  
Kagome smiled, "Well, you have us to leave behind, so use the time as wisely as you can while it lasts......"  
  
~What if I want to last forever......~ InuYasha thought.  
  
*****************************  
  
Three days had passed......  
  
Miroku lazily sat against the wall, watching Sango as she cleaned up the hut.  
  
"Stupid Miroku, sitting there lazily while I do all the cleaning" Sango muttered under her breath. "Who would want a husband like that"  
  
~Man....she'd make a great wife~ Miroku thought with his eyes closed, ~Uh oh, I always have this strange sense when danger is around.......in other words, when Sango is glaring at me~  
  
Miroku opened his eyes to see his staff flying towards him,  
  
"Take that you lazy monk!" Sango said in annoyance.  
  
"WHAT?! Do you expect me to clean up?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Men do not clean up, it is a women's job to do such thing. We men go support the family" Miroku pointed out.  
  
Sango walked over to Miroku and pulled his ears, her face dark with a shadow.  
  
"First of all What...family. I do not see any family around here. WE are a group of people out in search of the jewel shards, thus you "so called" theory of who should clean doesn't apply. AND second of all, if your theory did apply, and you are a man, I don't think you AT ALL support the FAMILLY! And third of all, YOU TALK AS IF I'M YOUR WIFE......!!!!"  
  
"Would you like to be?"  
  
~Maybe she won't be THAT good of a wife.....~  
  
"This ISN'T funny!!" Sango hissed.  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
Sango backed away, his face really did look serious. "Miroku.....you alright?"  
  
"Wha....ya.....why?"  
  
"You look.....serious" Sango whispered, "are you ok?"  
  
Miroku sweat dropped, "Why is it so abnormal of me to be serious"  
  
"You're only serious when it comes to Youkais and stuff.....not around women" Sango pointed out.  
  
"You're......different" Miroku said.  
  
Sango blushed, "I don't want you to mess around with me. If you're lying, just stop it. It's not funny"  
  
Miroku stood up and held her hands, "I'm serious"  
  
"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" Sango cried as she jumped back, ~This is really freaking me out!!!! I never dreamed this day would come, and when it finally does, it feels all wrong!!!!!~  
  
Miroku sighed, "why is it so hard to just get a kiss from you. Man you're really hard to get....." He muttered.  
  
"Are you....serious? About the.....asking me to be your wife and all" Sango asked.  
  
Miroku looked at them, his face seemed to be turning red. He suddenly burst into laughter,  
  
"I was just kidding around with you!!! HAHA, you actually believed me?! You? My wife? I don't think I'll ever get one!"  
  
Sango's heart felt as if she had thrown it to Miroku to gently catch and that he would cherish and protect, but he had dropped it.  
  
Sango turned around, "Baka" she hissed as she walked out of the hut.  
  
Miroku's expression quickly changed as he frowned, ~What did I do?~  
  
Kagome and InuYasha stood watching at the door. Kagome stomped up and furiously shook Miroku by the collar of his shirt,  
  
"BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!!! WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE FUN OF HER LIKE THAT?!!!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"WHAT DID I DO?!!!!!"  
  
"You know that's it's REALLY bad to joke around with one's feelings!!! And YOU should know it! You're an expert when it comes to girls, aren't you?!! Why?!"  
  
"I meant all that I said...except the wife part" Miroku muttered.  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
"I really don't see the big deal" InuYasha muttered, "he just teased her a bit, she'll get over it. Though she might feel a little humiliated"  
  
"You Don't GET IT! DO YOU! JEEZ! You males are so...out of there when it comes to emotion!!!!! LOVE" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Where did love come from" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"InuYasha....." Kagome said, her face covered in a dark shadow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"........sit"  
  
BAM!!!!!  
  
"Miroku.....Sango.......really likes you......." Kagome said, "and, pretend I never told you that. I would have told you if I didn't know that you liked her as well"  
  
Miroku went still, "Sango........"  
  
~Then.........I must have really hurt her........I just........never thought she would have had any feelings for me as I did. So I thought that it wouldn't matter~  
  
Miroku ran out after Sango, and found her standing under a tree.  
  
"Sango....."  
  
"What is it Houshi-sama" Sango asked coldly.  
  
"Um.....gomen"  
  
Silence.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"I really did mean....well most of it, what I said.....I do think differently of you compared to others......I'm really sorry" Miroku said.  
  
"A trap...." Sango muttered, ~He's trying to lure me in so that he could laugh at my vulnerable mistake again~  
  
"No! I swear it's not!!!! I really do.......like you"  
  
Sango found it too hard to believe, "I'm scared to believe you Houshi-sama"  
  
"Please......just this once.....believe me"  
  
Sango turned around, "are.......you.....telling me the truth?"  
  
Miroku nodded, ~don't ask for a kiss, don't touch her in any inappropriate ways or she wont believe you~ Miroku recited in his head.  
  
They just stood there aquardly. Sango looked up after a long moment of silence, looking strangely up at Miroku.  
  
~Isn't he going to hug me or something?~ Sango thought.  
  
"Um......."  
  
"Sorry, I don't know what I'm supposed to do. If I kiss you, you might think I was joking, if I hug you, I might touch the wrong place habitually" he murmured.  
  
Sango sweat dropped, ~Great......perfect, the day we confess our feelings.......this......Oi, he must have never confessed before. We most be the strangest couple alive~  
  
Suddenly she felt herself held tightly in his arms, her heart thumped fast.  
  
"Do you.....feel that way for me as well" he asked quietly.  
  
".....H-H-Hai"  
  
"Wakkata"  
  
*****************************  
  
Kagome and InuYasha sat down together on the steps outside of the hut, looking at the dark figures of Sango and Miroku embracing each other.  
  
Kagome sighed and rested her chin on her knees, "I knew it" she whispered.  
  
"Knew what?" InuYasha muttered, still annoyed with Kagome for sitting him.  
  
"They're in love"  
  
"Keh! Everyone's in love through your eyes"  
  
Kagome smiled, "If only that were true.......I see too much hatred"  
  
"Are your wounds better?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Huh....yah. Kaede said it was all healed"  
  
"Finally" Kagome muttered.  
  
InuYasha looked on at the orange sky, not yet night.  
  
"Can I see the Shikon jewel we have" InuYasha asked.  
  
Kagome took it out of her pocket and gave it to InuYasha. He sweat dropped,  
  
"Are you serious......THIS is all we have?!!!!! This..this pebble?!"  
  
"Yup" Kagome answered, "Hey....didn't......you have the shikon fragments as well?"  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"If you dare strike at me, I shall kill Kagome....." Naraku said, as he lifted his hands into the air and stretched his fingers open, far in front of Kagome were three daggers floating in the air. Naraku closed his hands as the daggers disappeared. "I shall make this pierce into her body"  
  
InuYasha quickly took his hands away from his sword. "What do you want with her!"  
  
" I shall give you all of this Shikon shard" Naraku said, holding up a necklace that had a big fragment of the shard hanging from it. "If you can give Kagome over to me, and make her hate you. She has great power.....but no permanent darkness in her. I cannot control her if she has none. Do we have a deal?"  
  
"Keh....are you that stupid that you thought I would give up that easily? I won't give Kagome up to you for the whole shikon jewel!" InuYasha said in a bitter cold voice.  
  
"I see...." Naraku said in a pleased voice. "Then hand over the ones you already have on you" Naraku said.  
  
"Keh, and why should I?!"  
  
"Or else.....her life will be mine" Naraku replied.  
  
InuYasha looked down at the shards glittering in his palm. He through it towards Naraku as it fell onto the thick snow. The snow started to fall very heavily, as the hail cut through InuYasha's cheeks.  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
"Naraku has it" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"Naraku? How?"  
  
" That- that day.....when I thought you had died....Naraku's trap"  
  
"You.....gave it to him.....for me?" Kagome asked, wondering, hoping that it was the answer.  
  
"........Ya"  
  
Kagome smiled and held his arms, "wakkata"  
  
InuYasha coldly gazed out at the sky, ~It's not as it seems......Kagome. don't act as if I saved you or anything.....cuz I didn't. You died, because of my hesitation between you and Kikyo~  
  
~I know.....that in Naraku's trap, I had died. I'm afraid to ask why, and I know you wont want to answer, I know it'll hurt you. I can feel it. So I wont ask. Maybe it'll be best unknown~ Kagome thought.  
  
InuYasha looked down at the Shikon jewel glimmering in his palms, ~Naraku has almost three fourth of the shikon no Tama.....only a quarter or more is left to find. We have a bit, but it's not even considered.......The Shard is almost restored.........in the wrong hands~  
  
"I can feel it, the end is nearing. The shikon jewel will soon be restored. Naraku is getting stronger, but what will you do after everything is over, that is, if you are still alive then. Will you use the Shikon Jewel if you possess it, to become a full Youkai. Will you run to me at the end, or the other girl. You do not have forever to decide" Kikyo's voice echoed in his mind.  
  
~I'm running out of time~ InuYasha thought, ~But I cant choose yet~  
  
Kagome looked up and saw so much pain and misery. ~ I wish I could help......but I can't do anything~  
  
InuYasha sighed, "we're gunu have to leave this hut. We have to go on our journey. Miroku will probably get us a hut with his usual ways"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
**********************************  
  
Everyone sweat dropped as they looked at the place Miroku had got for them.  
  
Miroku was the only one smiling, "This shall be entertaining. The owner of this entertainment hut, owes me quite a bit from long ago for curing three possessed maidens that worked for him. He'll surely let us stay here. It's very big"  
  
"We're gunu be staying at a place where we'll be entertained by.......your so called young maidens?!!!!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
Miroku happily nodded. Then saw Sango fuming red in anger, and nervously smiled at her.  
  
They entered the hut to see an young man that was very chubby running towards them.  
  
"How may I...OH Miroku! My DEAR DEAR friend!!!!! How may I help you?!!!!"  
  
"My friends and I are very tired and we need a place to stay for the night" Miroku said.  
  
"OG COURSE!"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"my ladies will entertain you for the time! They'll dance and sing for you! Just rest and watch, they are the finest ladies around here!!!!" the young man said.  
  
He caught a glimpse of Kagome and Sango,  
  
"And a....maybe I'll talk with you for a while Miroku old buddy, and maybe you can introduce me to some of your fine young ladies here"  
  
InuYasha growled as he protectively stepped in front of Sango and Kagome.  
  
They walked into the entertaining room to see two chubby ladies.  
  
"So.....where are all your entertainers?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Huh? OH! They're them!" the man said, pointing at the two ladies, "the rest of them had left early today"  
  
Miroku stared, "th..them?!!!!"  
  
The two ladies giggled and walked towards InuYasha and Miroku.  
  
"Konichewa" the giggled.  
  
"My name is Tsubaki" one girl whispered to InuYasha.  
  
"My name is Tomo" the other girl whispered to Miroku.  
  
"I never saw a Youkai before!" Tsubaki told InuYasha as she touched his ears, InuYasha just stood there, frozen in horror. Not knowing why that girl was talking like that with him.  
  
"Wow" Tsubaki giggled, "it's real!"  
  
"DUH!" Kagome yelled, "they look like friggin fat pigs powdered in white" Kagome hissed at Sango.  
  
Sango grinded her teeth, "who do those fat pigs think they are"  
  
Tomo was dancing close in front of Miroku, waving her fan in the air.  
  
"What is your name?" Tsubaki asked, fluttering her eyes, ~he looks so strong. If I had him as a husband, I wouldn't have to worry about anything. And he looked strong and gorgeous as well~  
  
".......Me?!"  
  
"Yes you silly!"  
  
"Um...." InuYasha backed away from her face that was near his, InuYasha coughed, asking for help from someone. Kagome just glared at him.  
  
"I- InuYasha" InuYasha muttered, getting a little annoyed.  
  
"Oh! MY! I have heard much about you!!! The famous InuYasha! The demon set against his own species! And also I heard of your tragic love life with the beautiful miko!!!" she giggled as she started to dance in a screechy voice for him.  
  
"Will you get the hell away from me!!!" InuYasha yelled, getting a little freaked.  
  
"Oh ho!" Tsubaki giggled, "I love my men rough"  
  
InuYasha ran to Kagome and stood behind her.  
  
"What the HELL is that bitch talking to me about?!!!!!!!" InuYasha asked.  
  
"It's called, she likes you and is flirting with you" Kagome muttered, her face covered in a shadow.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" InuYasha whispered.  
  
"No, we have no where else to go"  
  
"HELP!" InuYasha hissed at Kagome.  
  
Tsubaki came dancing back to InuYasha, glaring at Kagome.  
  
"Who is she?" Tsubaki asked, looking at Kagome.  
  
~She acts as if she owns InuYasha~ Kagome thought  
  
"He's MINE!!!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Ooooo, I love hard to get" she giggled, "I look more beautiful, so you have better watch out! And.....watch him leave your room and come to mine!! It's right next to the room you and your woman and friends are staying in"  
  
"BAKA!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled, throttling Tsubaki, "He's mine! But NOT in that way!!!!!!!! YOU PERVERT!!!!"  
  
InuYasha backed away from Kagome, practically being able to feel the heat of her anger.  
  
"The better!" Tsubaki giggled.  
  
"SHUT UP WIT YOUR GIGGLES!" Kagome yelled.  
  
On the other side of the room was Miroku being pulled apart by Sango and Tomo.  
  
"Leave him alone!!!" Sango yelled.  
  
"You!" Tomo screamed.  
  
"Dear God lady, you don't have to scream!" Sango yelled back.  
  
It had now become night, the stars filling the silky night sky.  
  
A shadow lurked around the hut, catching the scent of the Shikon shards. The white wolf growled hungrily as saliva drooled down it's sharp fangs.  
  
"I need...the shards" it growled. The wolf saw a woman holding a jar of water walking down the road from a little distance. "Must change form....."  
  
It swiftly sped up to the woman who was humming.  
  
The woman could feel a cold breeze behind her, she slowly turned around and all she saw was teeth, and splashes of blood. She gave a quick scream, then it faded quickly away.  
  
InuYasha ran out of the door,  
  
"Did you hear that?!" InuYasha asked.  
  
Miroku frowned, "yes, I heard a scream of a young maiden"  
  
Everyone stopped arguing. The two lady entertainers started to scream in horror.  
  
"It was probably nothing" the young man said, smiling as he looked at Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Will you quit looking at them?" InuYasha growled.  
  
"O? I was not looking at them!"  
  
"Yes you were"  
  
"No"  
  
"YES, SO QUIT IT!!!!!"  
  
InuYasha took out his Tetsusaiga and looked outside again.  
  
"Oh it's nothing, we hear it all the time! People screaming and all. Quite natural here. Many couples argue a lot around ere.......yup" the man said.  
  
InuYasha walked up to the man, "that is the most fucked reason I've ever heard"  
  
"Wow, my InuYasha!" Tsubaki said admiringly.  
  
InuYasha sweat dropped.  
  
~I get so jealous easily.....This isn't how I want to be~ Kagome sadly thought, "I'm going out to cool off" Kagome sighed, as she walked off.  
  
"Kagome! Wait!" InuYasha cried, ~please don't leave me behind with these mad ladies!!!!!!!~  
  
~Kagome.......why do you look so sad?~  
  
"No, no, no, no, no" Tsubaki said holding him tightly, "stay here with me!"  
  
InuYasha pushed away from Tsubaki and ran after Kagome. Tsubaki ran after InuYasha, but ran very slow........for obvious reasons.  
  
~Even a second without you is unbearable~ InuYasha thought, ~How will I be able to bear it when I leave you forever~  
  
"Kagome......" InuYasha quietly called, looking at Kagome who was standing alone in the middle of the forest.  
  
"I needed to cool off" Kagome replied.  
  
InuYasha walked closer up to Kagome.  
  
Tsubaki watched behind a tree in curiosity, ~He looks so handsome under the moon light.....~  
  
InuYasha stood right in front of Kagome.  
  
Kagome gasped when she felt him holding her tightly in his arms.  
  
"InuYasha? What's up?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You told me to use my time wisely......and spending it with you.....would be the wisest" InuYasha whispered.  
  
Kagome placed her hands on his arms that were wrapped around her.  
  
~I wish we could be like this forever.....~ Kagome thought.  
  
Tsubaki glared at Kagome. "I've had enough of this...." she hissed, as she back away, "You'll see.....I'll have my revenge. Just when I start feeling something for someone, you take him away. ERG! If I get rid of you......then.....he's mine"  
  
"Kagome......I wish I didn't have to hurt anyone" InuYasha whispered.  
  
"I know"  
  
Suddenly InuYasha backed away, Kagome looked at him in question.  
  
He was looking at the bushes.  
  
~I sense something......~  
  
A woman walked out, her eyes seeming vacant.  
  
"Miss, would you help me find the way to the river where I can bathe this wound on my neck?" the woman asked, she had blood dripping down her neck.  
  
"Sure......" Kagome muttered as she walked towards the woman. InuYasha held her back,  
  
"Wait.......she's freaking me out.....something about her......this aurora" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"Don't worry, she's just someone who's hurt. I have to go help"  
  
"I'll come along"  
  
"No! She has to BATHE her wound, it wouldn't be decent for you to come along" Kagome scolded.  
  
"Give me the Shikon jewel" InuYasha muttered, but Kagome was already gone. ~Kagome wouldn't get hurt if she didn't have it with her, if that was a Youkai. But........maybe it's not~  
  
Tsubaki looked in curiosity, ~Isn't that Kaya? She's lived here for so long, how could she forget where the river is?~  
  
**~~ HI! Did ya guys like this chapter?! Eh heh, obviously by reading this chapter you'll know that action is coming in the next chapter ^^ Keep reading n reviewing plzzzzzzzzz ~~** 


	44. Tricking the heart

**~~ Ok.....have nothing to say write now, but review!!!!! Um.... ^^ keep on reading!!!! ~~**  
  
============= Chapter Forty-Four =============  
  
Shippo glared at Tomo who was pulling his cheeks.  
  
"Kawaii, kawaii, kawaii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomo screamed, "waaaaaa!!! You look like a cute little fox!"  
  
Shippo crossed his arms, "I am a fox, but I don't know about the small part"  
  
Miroku sighed in relief, ~I'm free~  
  
"So, these are the beautiful entertainers you were talking about" Sango said.  
  
"W- W- WHAT?!!! No...I thought...he meant beautiful, not ugly!!!" Miroku defended.  
  
"Man, Houshi-sama, you have bad taste"  
  
"K-k-k SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"Sure" Sango muttered.  
  
"Help, Help!!!" Shippo screamed. Kilala tilted her head as she watched Shippo being tortured.  
  
"Prrrrrrrrrrr"  
  
"Kawaii !!!!!!!" Tomo cried as she chased Shippo around the hut.  
  
*****************************  
  
InuYasha looked at the place where Kagome and the other person had disappeared into the dark.  
  
~Why would that lady ask for help to search for the river when the river is so obvious to find~ InuYasha thought.  
  
"Now here's my chance...." Tsubaki muttered.  
  
"Oh oh oh!" Tsubaki cried, tripping purposely to the ground. "Owe my ankle!"  
  
"Huh.." InuYasha turned to see her on the ground, clutching her ankles. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Me? Oh, I was worried about you, so I came to check and I tripped on the rock" Tsubaki told him.  
  
InuYasha raised an eyebrow, ~I don't think I should leave Kagome alone with that freaky lady~  
  
He scratched his head, "Um...I'll get some help"  
  
"Oh InuYasha!" Tsubaki cried, "it hurts so bad, can't you just stay here for a while, I'll get better soon"  
  
InuYasha looked at where Kagome had disappeared to, ~A second wouldn't hurt~  
  
"I have to tell you something.."  
  
InuYasha sighed, walking over to her, "what?"  
  
She pulled InuYasha to the ground next to her, he had a strange, shocked look on his face.  
  
"Wh- wha?!!!!"  
  
"Oh InuYasha, I'm so lonely! When I saw you, my heart started to beat so fast, I knew you were the one!" Tsubaki whispered into InuYasha's ear.  
  
"Holy shit! You're freaking me out!" InuYasha cried as he scrambled up and backed away, "is something wrong?!"  
  
Tsubaki had a blanc look on.  
  
"........"  
  
~Oh God, I feel sick......~ InuYasha thought, "I..have to go find Kagome....BYE!"  
  
*****************************  
  
"There, here's the river. It's gunu be really cold...." Kagome said.  
  
The lady stood watching Kagome, Kagome started to sweat.  
  
"Um.....what's your name?" Kagome asked.  
  
"My....name...." the lady murmured, "what's .....my name"  
  
Kagome felt herself go cold, ~Maybe the injury got to her head~  
  
"What happened to your neck?"  
  
~I need her to get close to me....She might have a secret weapon I do not know of~ the girl thought.  
  
She stretched out her hands, it held a peace of the Shikon Jewel. Kagome noticed that there were claws on the ladies hand, but it faded away.  
  
"Ah.....Ah..." the woman held her hand out, with the shard on her palm, "ah.....take"  
  
~I need a new body...this is too weak~  
  
"Ah......"  
  
"Um....Is that....real?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hai"  
  
Kagome stared at the woman, that stood in the mist. Kagome slowly walked towards the woman.  
  
"Ah....."  
  
Kagome looked at the girl, her eyes flashed red. Kagome gasped, and hesitated to move on.  
  
"Please...." she whispered.  
  
InuYasha walked towards where the river would be, ~Huh....I sense a youkai near by....KAGOME!~  
  
Tsubaki skipped after InuYasha.  
  
Kagome now stood in front of , as she slowly reached out her hands to take the Shikon Jewel,  
  
"Why....are you giving me this?" Kagome asked. Suddenly, the eyes of the girl started to turn red, and her brown hair silver.  
  
Kagome slowly moved her hands away, but the girl grabbed her wrist. Kagome gasped, as claws started to appear on her fingers, and her teeth turned into fangs dripping with blood.  
  
"Give me your Shikon jewel" it whispered.  
  
"Kagome!!!!!!!!" InuYasha yelled, "let go of her you bastard!!"  
  
Tsubaki watched from the bushes, ~Wow.....does InuYasha know how to fight well?~  
  
The girl moved away from Kagome and looked at InuYasha.  
  
"You....are InuYasha?" the wolf asked in the voice of the girl.  
  
"Keh, yah. Have a problem with that?"  
  
"You...are the one who killed so many of my friends.....so many Youkais....when you yourself are one too......And you killed...the one I loved....."  
  
InuYasha took out his Tetsusaiga, "and would you like to join the person you love in hell?"  
  
"I will get all the Shikon Jewel and will bring him back alive....."  
  
Kagome stared at the woman who had blood dripping down her neck, her face with a dead expression, her eyes glowing red, her silver hair flying in the air.  
  
It started to growl as the a wolf appeared out of the woman, and the corpse of the dead woman dropped to the ground.  
  
A wolf stood growling ferociously, with red saliva drooling down it's mouth. It's silver fur seeming blue in the moonlight.  
  
"I will have my revenge"  
  
"I don't remember killing any Youkai wolves in the first place!!" InuYasha snapped.  
  
" He wasn't a wolf Youkai....do you remember Gogotsuma....." (from chap.13)  
  
"Oh....the one who tried to kill Kagome?! Keh, I'm glad he's dead"  
  
"You'll pay dearly!!" the youkai growled, it breathed out as a flash of blue light struck the spot InuYasha had been standing, leaving a big statue of ice. InuYasha landed on the ground behind the wolf.  
  
InuYasha ran towards the Youkai with his sword in the air, but the youkai jumped away before the sword sliced through her body.  
  
"Kaza no Kizu" InuYasha yelled as the Tetsusaiga had mist forming around the sword as he struck the ground and yellow light sped towards the demon. The land blew up on where the wolf had been standing. Even though it had jumped away, it hadn't been far enough.  
  
The youkai smashed into the tree from the force of the attack as a big piece of earth smashed into its face. The wolf fell to the ground.  
  
"Keh, that was easy" InuYasha muttered as he brushed his hands together.  
  
The wolf suddenly started to laugh,  
  
"Do you think you can get done with me that easily when I am a FULL youkai and also possess a shard"  
  
"Damn..." InuYasha muttered., "keh, don't worry, you'll be with your lover soon enough"  
  
Kagome frowned, ~Poor thing....loosing someone she loved~  
  
The youkai sped towards InuYasha, and swung its claws at him, but InuYasha swung his sword, hitting the claws away...but barely.  
  
"InuYasha! The Shikon Shard is in the youkai's arms!" Kagome yelled.  
  
InuYasha started to run as spear like ice crystals were shot at him. One came straight at him, but he smashed it with his sword.  
  
~I can't run forever....~  
  
The youkai got ready to attack again but InuYasha disappeared in a flash. It looked up to see the moon and a dark figure high up in the air, holding a sword and coming down towards her.  
  
~I don't know what to do....~ Kagome's heart beated quickly, feeling the youkai's loss. ~How would I have felt....if I met the person that had killed the person I loved.....~  
  
Kagome bit her lips and took out two arrows and her bow.  
  
InuYasha gasped as an arrow shot his sword to the side, only hitting the youkai shoulder. The youkai was about to run it's claws through InuYasha, but an arrow shot its arms, causing it to stumble back.  
  
InuYasha stared at Kagome, "why...."  
  
He stared at her in a mixed look of annoyance and anger. He turned and looked bitterly at the youkai,  
  
"Don't worry, I'll finish you this time" InuYasha growled as he cracked his knuckle, ~why the hell did Kagome do that?!!!!~  
  
He glared at the wolf that had blood smeared all over its face and shoulders.  
  
All Tsubaki could see of InuYasha was a streak of red light speeding towards the youkai, as she watched in awe with her jaws dropped.  
  
"Kyaaa!" InuYasha yelled as he swung his sword as it sliced through the youkai's back. It yelped as it jumped high into the air.  
  
"Come back here you bitch!!!" InuYasha yell as he jumped into the air as well. "Take that!!!" InuYasha yelled as he clawed the youkai across the neck then the arm as a Shikon jewel dripping with blood cut out of the wolf's arm and dropped to the ground.  
  
InuYasha's bloody hands clutched the wolf's neck as he tightened his grip, still in the air. It coughed and clawed InuYasha's face.  
  
InuYasha landed hard onto the ground, the youkai smashed into the ground from all its wound.  
  
InuYasha stood up as he wiped the blood from his lips, red claw marks on his cheeks.  
  
The wolf weakly stood on its four legs, whimpering from its pain.  
  
"Keh, you're not that strong"  
  
"My mind.....is too full of Gogotsuma that I cannot concentrate on fighting" the youkai whispered.  
  
Kagome felt her heart beat in pain, ~So sad~  
  
"That excuse wont do" InuYasha said coolly as he raised his Tetsusaiga to attack.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome cried.  
  
InuYasha turned and looked at Kagome, "what?!"  
  
"D- Don't !!"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!!!!!!"  
  
"I- I- feel sorry for her"  
  
InuYasha glared at Kagome, "for her? The person who's trying to kill you?!"  
  
"Think of it! She lost the person she loves!"  
  
"So you're saying that we should give up all our shards and make myself die?!" InuYasha asked.  
  
"no...."  
  
"Well then, I'm gunu have to kill this youkai. I don't have much choice"  
  
Suddenly, InuYasha felt something cold pushing him to a tree. InuYasha looked down to see ice wrapped around his neck and holding him to a tree and a big chunk of ice freezing his legs to a tree.  
  
He could feel the Tetsusaiga dropping out of his hands.  
  
"No!!!" InuYasha yelled as it dropped to the ground.  
  
The youkai evilly laughed, "Thank you girl, now I can kill him. I could tell you were a girl of soft heart, so I had planned this whole story out. Gogotsuma was my lover, but I am too evil to feel love in the first place....."  
  
The youkai picked up the bloody Shikon fragment. "Now I'll freeze you InuYasha and you shall die from the cold!!!!"  
  
It breathed out a flash of blue light as it sped towards InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha stared at the light coming towards him in horror. "Shit...."  
  
"InuYasha!!!!!!" Kagome cried as she jumped it front of the attack and dropped to the ground, as the attack froze her left foot and slowly started to move up.  
  
"So...cold..." Kagome murmured as the ice was now frozen up to her shoulder.  
  
"Well.....I was going to kill her anyway......" the youkai muttered.  
  
"Leave her alone!!" InuYasha yelled, "it's me you want, not her!!!!!"  
  
"Well, it is her I want as well.....and even if I wanted to, I cannot reverse my attack unless I die......which is unlikely now"  
  
"Kagome!!!!!!!!!!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
Kagome could feel her body shaking from the cold.  
  
"She has such a warm heart, but now it'll be a heart of ice" the youkai laughed, "girls with soft hearts are so vulnerable"  
  
InuYasha tried to break free of the ice but it was too strong.  
  
He saw the ice slowly creeping up Kagome's neck.  
  
~It's so.....hard to breath.......~  
  
Something in InuYasha started to beat, he could feel his whole body beating. He looked down at the ground, he had felt this before......  
  
The youkai frowned as she watched InuYasha who's face was unseable. ~I could feel his aurora changing......~ A strange wind started to blow, as InuYasha's hair blew in the wind. He looked up, his front hair covering his eyes. InuYasha's hand shaking, his claws extended. The wind blew again, lifting InuYasha's front hair away from his eyes, revealing evil red eyes.  
  
InuYasha started to growl, as the ice around him started to shake, then broke into thousands of little ice fragments.  
  
He ran towards the youkai, "need blood......"  
  
He ran his hands through the wolf as it cried out in pain. He pulled his hands out, hands that were dripping in blood.  
  
"Need....more......."  
  
"....Inu.....Yasha......." a voice whispered in his mind.  
  
InuYasha turned to see a girl frozen in ice. Kagome could feel her heart wanting to burst, her head feeling as if thousands of knives were piercing it. Suddenly, the ice broke from Kagome.  
  
InuYasha fell to the ground growling, his mind fighting against something.  
  
Kagome lay on the ground shivering.  
  
InuYasha looked down at his hands that were dripping in blood, "I need.....blood......I need to kill......."  
  
"InuYasha......." the voice whispered again in his mind.  
  
InuYasha clutched his head, and ran his claws across the earth.  
  
"InuYasha......." Kagome whispered.  
  
InuYasha struggled to look up, he saw a blurry figure of a girl laying on the ground with ice fragments surrounding her with cuts all over her skin.  
  
InuYasha crawled unsteadily towards Kagome and raised his claws at Kagome, "I smell......blood....."  
  
He tried to bring his claws down, but it wouldn't.  
  
"InuYasha....come back......." Kagome whispered, as she placed her hands on his hands that were clutching the grass on the ground.  
  
InuYasha stood up and backed away, his claws digging into his palm.  
  
"InuYasha......" Kagome whispered as he collapsed to the ground. Kagome weakly dragged her shivering body towards InuYasha.  
  
She fell next to InuYasha and reached out her hands and touched his cheeks. He looked up and saw her, his red eyes gone and his golden, cat like eyes back to normal.  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha cried as he held her in his arms, "what....." He saw the cuts all over her skin, ~these cuts are to small to be mine........or is it......~  
  
"Di- did I.....do this?!"  
  
Kagome looked up and smiled, "no"  
  
"Are you hurt bad? What happened?"  
  
"I'm fine, and you turned into a full youkai......."  
  
InuYasha looked away, "sorry"  
  
"Don't worry, you wouldn't have been able to help it, and you saved me too"  
  
"Are you SURE you're fine?"  
  
"Yah, just a little cold that's all"  
  
InuYasha took off his Haori, wrapping it around her and lifted her off the ground and ran back towards the hut.  
  
Tsubaki stared at the ground in amazement, ~I want him so bad......he's so strong.....I can show him off to all my friends..... But...that Kagome girl. He doesn't love her.....Me and InuYasha were meant to be.......~  
  
She stood up and skipped towards the hut, ~ InuYasha does love me! I'm so beautiful, master told me so, and said that all men were in love with me!!!~  
  
*****************************  
  
InuYasha entered the entertaining room with Kagome in his arms. The room was dark and empty.  
  
~They must have all went to sleep.......but I don't even know where that is~ InuYasha thought as he lay Kagome gently on the ground.  
  
He walked over to the table which had a candle and lit it up.  
  
InuYasha ran over to where blankets were stored up in and took a couple out and wrapped it around Kagome.  
  
He crouched and gazed down at Kagome who looked as if she wanted to fall asleep.  
  
"You shouldn't fall asleep.....I don't think it would be wise......." InuYasha pointed out, He bit his lips not knowing what to do next, ~Do I need hot water or cold water to put on her forehead........damn, I never observed Kagome and Sango doing things like this cuz I never knew I'd need it. Damn. Maybe I should go wake Sango up........~  
  
Tsubaki watched through the window, ~InuYasha seems to like girls that help out a lot. Kagome seemed like those kind of girls, and Kikyo was definitely one.........~  
  
"Oi!"  
  
InuYasha turned to see Tsubaki, he sweat dropped.  
  
"What?" He muttered in annoyance.  
  
"Here, let a woman take over this job"  
  
InuYasha looked suspiciously at her, ~A trap.....Hm....this woman is really freaky~  
  
~Oh! He's gazing at me!~ Tsubaki thought as a blush appeared on her white powdered cheeks. ~I know I'm too beautiful to resist.....But still, it would be wrong to do it here with a hurt person at present~  
  
"I'll get the hot water" Tsubaki said gently, "make sure she does not fall asleep or she may never wake up"  
  
"Hai"  
  
Kagome looked up at InuYasha sadly looked at him, "are you still mad at me?" she quietly asked.  
  
InuYasha looked at her in surprise, "w....why would I be mad at you?"  
  
"For....preventing you...from killing the youkai......"  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
InuYasha gasped as an arrow shot his sword to the side, only hitting the youkai shoulder. The youkai was about to run it's claws through InuYasha, but an arrow shot its arms, causing it to stumble back.  
  
InuYasha stared at Kagome, "why...."  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
"I'm not mad....anymore. But.....why did you do it in the first place?"  
  
"Because....I knew how the youkai felt....loosing someone you loved. Cuz me....I couldn't have the person I loved, and the time when I thought you'd die. I just thought....that...I...felt pity for her. But because of that, you almost died! I'm so sorry InuYasha!" Kagome whispered as a single tear ran down her cheeks.  
  
InuYasha could feel his heart pounding painfully, as he held Kagome gently in his arms,  
  
"No...don't be sorry....you felt the right way....I'll wont be able to feel like that....my heart is too dark...."  
  
"You can change a dark heart" Kagome said.  
  
"You already have started...." InuYasha whispered.  
  
Kagome held InuYasha back, ~I love you so much.....but I don't want to tell you, I had made my sacrifice....and it wasn't for nothing~  
  
Tsubaki entered the room and froze, seeing them holding each other. She coughed loudly as the two of them separated with faint blushes on their cheeks.  
  
"Here's the water" Tsubaki said coldly as she turned and hid behind the wall, clenching her hands tightly into a fist.  
  
~I'm going to stay here and see if I still have a chance....before I go to my last plan~  
  
*****************************  
  
InuYasha sat, leaning against the wall. Every second he made sure that Kagome wasn't sleeping.  
  
"InuYasha....." Kagome called.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kagome started to laugh, "I...I think that Tsubaki girl is in love with you!"  
  
"Shut up" InuYasha muttered in annoyance.  
  
"Oh InuYasha, I'm so lonely! When I saw you, my heart started to beat so fast, I knew you were the one!" Tsubaki whispered echoed in his mind. A shiver ran down his back.  
  
"She seems very attracted to you..." Kagome muttered.  
  
"BAKA! SHUT UP!" InuYasha hissed, his face turning a bit red.  
  
"I wonder what she sees in you" Kagome said.  
  
InuYasha went over to her, "Holy shit, you must be the most annoying girl in the whole world!!!"  
  
"HAHAHAH, InuYasha and Tsubaki sitting in the tree K, I, S, S, I, N,G. First comes love, then comes marriage then comes....um....Shippo in the baby carriage!" Kagome sang.  
  
"BAKA!!!!!" InuYasha yelled his hands wanting to strangle her. "Keh, you wouldn't mind if I married her?"  
  
"......."  
  
InuYasha sighed and sat peacefully down in victory. "thought so"  
  
Kagome went silent,  
  
"InuYasha...."  
  
"Yah?"  
  
".....Do you ever want to get married?"  
  
InuYasha completely freaked out, "MARRIED?! You're only...what only turned 16 and you're thinking about that....crap?!"  
  
"It's not CRAP! And of COURSE I think of these stuff, I'm a girl!!!"  
  
"Yah..girls do think about a lot of crap" InuYasha muttered, "and I'm a GUY so I don't think of those things........"  
  
"And besides...." He added quietly, "My future probably wont even go that far....."  
  
"What......do you mean"  
  
"Either I'll get killed by Naraku, which is most likely NOT, or I'll be in hell with Kikyo.....which is most likely....." InuYasha muttered darkly.  
  
~Kikyo.......why do you torture InuYasha like this.....~ Kagome angrily thought. Thinking of her future without InuYasha made everything seem so cold and empty.....She felt sadness fill her heart.  
  
InuYasha looked down at Kagome,  
  
"Don't look at me like that....."  
  
"Look at you like what?"  
  
"Look as if I hurt you or something...." InuYasha muttered.  
  
"You didn't hurt me....Just thinking of my life in the future without you seems......never mind" Kagome said, ~Remember your sacrifice Kagome!~  
  
"Seems what? Empty, cold, and lonely? And......painful? You're not the only one feeling that way Kagome.....we're in this together...remember?" InuYasha assured.  
  
InuYasha placed his hand on her heart, "I'll always be here.....In your heart"  
  
Kagome looked up at InuYasha, her heart beating fast.. She could feel his lips getting closer to hers. The closer it got, the faster her heart beated.  
  
He kissed her....  
  
She could feel his hands holding hers.  
  
~I'll always remember this.....every time I close my eyes I'll remember your scent, the feeling of your lips against mine, the warmth of your gaze.....so that even if I'm away from you....You'll be right beside me~ InuYasha thought.  
  
A faint image of a dying woman flashed through his mind, "InuYasha....I thought you loved me...."  
  
"Kikyo" InuYasha gasped as he sat up, dropping Kagome's hand. He felt cold sweat all over him.  
  
"Traitor" her cold voice echoed in his mind.  
  
InuYasha clutched his head, "I'm sorry Kagome....."  
  
Kagome looked sadly at him, "Just choose her.....I can't bear to see you being tortured like this...."  
  
"It'll be even more torturous to try to forget about you Kagome....." InuYasha said in a struggling voice.  
  
"Go out and take a breath of air, you need it. I'll be fine....." Kagome assured.  
  
He looked sadly at Kagome, "I'm really sorry....."  
  
"Don't be InuYasha.....like I said before.....be free"  
  
InuYasha sighed, "I can't be free when there is Kikyo.....I'm sorry. Maybe I should go out for a while"  
  
Kagome watched as InuYasha ran out of the hut.  
  
She closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks, ~This sacrifice I made feels too hard for me to bear....What if I DO have a chance with InuYasha? But...again, I don't. How can InuYasha pick me over the person he's loved for so long........~  
  
*****************************  
  
Tsubaki peeked from behind the wall and glared at Kagome who was closing her eyes in thought, her cheeks wet from tears.  
  
Her vision was blurry from tears. She felt humiliated....  
  
She had heared everything they had said, Kagome had been teasing her love for InuYasha, making him embarrassed of it. ~But he's not....~ she convinced herself of it.  
  
A sharp knife shone in her hands from the moonlight.  
  
She walked over quietly to Kagome and raised it over her, but suddenly a big flying object knocked it out of her hands. The knife stabbed into the wooden floor.  
  
"A boomerang?" Tsubaki muttered in confusion.  
  
She turned to see Sango standing there, glaring angrily at her. Kagome gasped as she shot her eyes open, but Sango and Tsubaki didn't notice.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, you mad woman!" Sango hissed, anger flaring in her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tsubaki asked coldly.  
  
"Same question, I just came to check up on Kagome since I woke and noticed her missing"  
  
"I'm here....because she stole.....InuYasha"  
  
Sango's hateful expression quickly lessoned, ~Oh gosh......~  
  
"He was hers from long ago"  
  
"Still.....I can't help but want him. I knew he was the one at first sight! The only person I fell in love with!!!"  
  
"How do you know if InuYasha returns his feelings to you?" Sango asked.  
  
"Because, master told me that I was the most beautiful girl and that everyman would love me. That's why I work for him"  
  
Sango sweat dropped, "maybe he's the one in love with you" she muttered.  
  
"Oh really! You think so?! Oh my! I never thought of that possibility!" Tsubaki gasped, "him...In love with me?! Poor man, he must have been very jealous to see me flirting with InuYasha!"  
  
"Sure, sure" Sango muttered, "if you touch one hair from Kagome ever again....you won't live to see another morning!"  
  
"Hai, hai, hai" Tsubaki muttered, but then she frowned, "Humph, from what I heard of InuYasha's choice dilemma thing, between Kikyo and Kagome.....I don't think Kagome loves InuYasha that much, making it more hard for him to choose when she knows that he'll never be hers"  
  
She turned and walked away, leaving Sango a bit surprised ~How did she know all that?~  
  
Kagome sat up, staring at Tsubaki's figure fading away into the dark hallway. What she had said.....hurted a lot. Even she knew the right way, to let go of InuYasha. ~I love InuYasha...so I really have to let go of him.....completely. I keep forgetting this....when he's near~  
  
Sango turned pale seeing that Kagome was up.  
  
"Kagome......did you hear? Of what....she said.....about"  
  
"Yes, I heard, but I already knew it myself before.....that I had to let go of InuYasha. Wanting him......only hurt him more, and will hurt me a lot if....I don't let go of him now"  
  
"Kagome!" Sango cried as she crouched down next to Kagome, she placed her hands on her shoulders, "don't give up that easily!!!"  
  
"It's something I have to do Sango, for the best of us....."  
  
InuYasha walked up to the door to enter the room Kagome was in, but heard her talking with someone.  
  
"He loves Kikyo......more than me. Why hold on to him when I know he's gunu choose Kikyo in the end....He'll be more happy with her" he heard Kagome say.  
  
"Stop putting yourself down like that!" Sango cried.  
  
"WILL YOU STOP IT! Stop giving me hope when there is no hope.....it's so obvious"  
  
InuYasha fell onto the steps, ~I must make Kagome really miserable~  
  
"But you see......" Kagome continued, "even though I know he wont choose me......He told me that he loves me. And that's all I can ask for. If he's happy, I'll be happy... He makes me so happy....when I'm with him. And I don't know how I'm going to bear being without him.....but I have to l leave him, so he can easily choose Kikyo"  
  
~Me.....I make you...happy?~ InuYasha felt a deep pain inside him heal. ~Wakkata~  
  
A certain peace rested over his tired soul, knowing that he made her happy....He had always thought that Kagome had just said that he didn't make her miserable just in pity of him......but it was true.  
  
~Kagome....the person I love more is......~ InuYasha suddenly had a flash of Kikyo dying in his mind, "I though.....you loved me"  
  
~Whoever it is you love most.....you must choose Kikyo. Think of all the things she has done for you...the sacrifice she has given for your sake~  
  
InuYasha gritted his teeth angrily, "And what about Kagome..." he asked himself quietly in anger,  
  
"Didn't she sacrifice a lot for me as well? Didn't she do a lot for me? Wasn't she the one who always stood by my side? The one who'd never hate me? Why MUST I choose Kikyo?"  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
InuYasha got out of the boat, and stood back for Kikyo to step out. She stepped out, but stumbled on the deck.  
  
InuYasha caught Kikyo before she fell, he looked into her eyes, and dropped the rowing stick and held Kikyo tightly in his arms.  
  
They held each other under the sunset.......  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
~Are you that cold hearted as to abandon the person you caused to love that easily? Is it fair to choose Kagome, when you'll never be able to forget Kikyo's face.....If you think that lowly of going to hell.....that is the place you deserve to go. Kagome is to pure for you. You deserve to be with the person you tore apart......the person who's heart you made into dark, bitter ice. And it is Kikyo you love most~ a voice told him.  
  
"I love InuYasha...." he heard Kagome say, "so whatever he chooses....I'll still love him. He'll never be alone as long as I do"  
  
"Kagome......." InuYasha whispered, "Kagome"  
  
**~~ GOMEN! Was this chapter too angsty? I tried my best not to make it so, but....always get carried away ^^;; Hey, I was gunu make the end of the chapter sad or somtin, BUT since I have mercy, I lightened it up a bit. But it's not light enough, is it? I'm trying to keep in balance!!!!!! Bear with me!!! And tell me if you guys want me to keep Tsubaki and Tomo and their master in, or get rid of them~~** 


	45. Kagome's bad fever

**~~ I'm hoping that not lots of ppl are reviewing my fic cuz everyone's busy wit da Xmas stuff....WAAAAA. Plz dun tell me dat dis fic is TOO angsty for you!!! OMG, I'm tryin, I'm trying !!!! Jeez...... -_-. LOL, but as long as you ppl keep reading, I'm happy!!! Newayz, here's an Xmas present, this chapter will PROBABLY have no angst, it also HAS action scenes. It's a packaged present; hardly no angst, and has action. BE HAPPY, cuz this will be rare where there is no angst. I'M AN ANGST WRITER! But since I just started to write, I guess I have to learn how to balance things off as I kept telling you guys~~**  
  
NOTE: I forgot to mention in my last chapter that InuYasha had taken the jewel from the wolf Youkai. Sorry, forgot about that part.  
  
============= Chapter Forty-Five =============  
  
It was early in the morning, Kagome could feel her body burning with a fever, though she tried not to act like it. She didn't want to worry the others.  
  
She bundled herself up with a sweater and a jacket, but she still felt sick.  
  
She looked around, everyone had moved into the room she had been in. Sango had come from before as did InuYasha. Miroku had noticed that Sango was missing (I wonder why) and had heard a lot of talking outside in the other room. Shippo had woken up from a bad dream and had gone screaming in search of the rest, and Kilala had followed.  
  
Kagome saw InuYasha sleeping against the wall, as usual, to stay on guard. She could feel her whole body shivering from the fever, ~I have to go back to my own world for proper medication.....~  
  
Kagome knew that it would be faster to go to her world and get better than making Sango stress over taking care of her.  
  
She crawled over to InuYasha, the floor was freezing cold.  
  
"InuYasha" Kagome whispered, tugging at the two locks of silver hair.  
  
He slowly opened one eyes, "Huh....Kagome?" he muttered sleepily.  
  
"I...I have to go back to my world to....study for a coming exam" Kagome whispered a lie.  
  
"It's just a friggin test"  
  
Kagome looked at him in her big teary eye look.  
  
".....Ok OK! How long are you going to be away for?" he muttered.  
  
"Um.....let me think" Kagome muttered, ~how long would it take for me to get better? Jeez...um, my cold can't be that bad~  
  
"Two days maybe?" Kagome answered, trying very hard to keep from coughing.  
  
"..Hai" InuYasha muttered in disappointment, ~so long....~  
  
"ONLY two days. And if you're not back by then, I'll....."  
  
"Hai! Ja "  
  
Kagome stood up and picked up her yellow bag and ran out with Kilala by her side, she didn't want him to know she was sick and couldn't hold it in much longer.  
  
"Kilala! Fly me to the well!" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'll go and DRAG you all the way back!" InuYasha finished.  
  
******************************  
  
Kagome sat on the floor of the well in her world, clutching her neck. She had coughed so hard that her neck felt very sore.  
  
She could feel the fever burning her skin.  
  
"Mother?" Kagome coughed as she entered her house, "I'm home!"  
  
Her mother peeked out of the kitchen,  
  
"Oh hi honey....." she said, but then frowned, seeing her daughter look unwell.  
  
"I got a little cold..."  
  
"It doesn't look that little to me...."her mother scolded, "go up to your room and rest, I'll get all the medication"  
  
"Hai"  
  
Kagome fell back on the bed with a sigh, ~So comfortable.....man, I don't know how I was able to sleep on the cold hard floor.......~  
  
She curled up in her blanket.  
  
~I feel so tired and dizzy....my eyes feel so heavy......~  
  
*****************************  
  
Everyone stared at InuYasha who was sitting on the floor, tapping his fingers in boredom, while Tsubaki flirted around with her master (who looked very annoyed), and Tomo was squeezing Shippo and Kilala in her arms.  
  
Shippo jumped out of Tomo's arms and screamed towards InuYasha and his behind his back.  
  
Miroku looked jealously at Shippo, ~Why is he getting all the attention....not that I want attention from that pig...But it would be relieving to know that I haven't lost my touch with the ladies.....~  
  
"InuYasha! Will you stop that!" Sango yelled in annoyance.  
  
"Keh, stop what?!" InuYasha asked in his usual rude tone.  
  
"That- THAT TAPPING!"  
  
"Wha? Tapping my fingers? When did I ever listen to you?"  
  
"If you're so bored without Kagome, why don't you just go hang out with her there instead of annoying us?!!" Sango asked.  
  
InuYasha gripped his hands into a fist, Shippo looked up at InuYasha who's face was red.  
  
"Ergggggg! Shut up! " InuYasha yelled.  
  
"I know you like her" Sango teased.  
  
InuYasha hit Shippo across the head.  
  
"What was that for?!!!" Shippo cried in pain.  
  
"Keh, shut up" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"Just because Sango's a girl and you don't want to hit her because of that, it doesn't meant that you have to hit ME!!!" Shippo cried.  
  
"You're the closest and I needed to hit someone" he answered.  
  
Shippo pouted, "I don't like you!"  
  
"You told me that once before. I'm not deaf, you don't have to tell me a million more times" InuYasha said in annoyance.  
  
"Well....!!! You're mean!!!"  
  
InuYasha sighed, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall,  
  
"Told me that before...."  
  
"Well I'm reminding you again!!"  
  
"Do you really have to remind me 24-7 ? It gets kinda annoying" InuYasha pointed out.  
  
"WAAAAAA...I wish Kagome was here. When she does come, I'm gunu make her SIT you!!!!!!" Shippo yelled.  
  
"Sure, sure"  
  
Sango was twitching in annoyance. Shippo and InuYasha both looked up at Sango who's backround was turning dark.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!"  
  
Everyone froze in fright and shock.  
  
*Silence*  
  
Sango sighed,  
  
"Much better..."  
  
*****************************  
  
"Doctor....How is my daughter?" Kagome's mother asked.  
  
The doctor moved away from Kagome's bed, "She's fine, it's not as if her life is at risk or anything....But she's been in some really cold place, and has an extremely bad fever. Jus keep her warm, feed her this medicine, and......the proper food...Hmmmm.....I think that would be about it"  
  
Kagome's mother looked down at her daughter who was sweating from the fever, and shaking.  
  
"Are you sure it's not life threatening?"  
  
"Yes ma'am, I'm very sure, as long as you treat her fever PROPERLY as I told you to. I believe you should take her to the hospital for closer examinations. Well...you'd have to. I found her throat very swollen, it'll make it hard for her to breath. The hospital will give her oxygen and all...."  
  
Kagome's mother bit her lips, ~I don't want to take any chances with my daughter's life though.....~  
  
"Um....Do you think it would be better if she went and stayed in the hospital until she recovers?"  
  
"Yes...I believe that would be a wiser idea"  
  
Kagome's mother bowed at the doctor, "arigato"  
  
The doctor nodded his head.  
  
*****************************  
  
InuYasha looked our at the night sky, as he sat on a tree branch. He looked down at his hands, with two fingers out.  
  
"Two days until she said she'd come back...today would count as one day....she never said it'd count as one day from tomorrow. So....one more day left before she comes"  
  
InuYasha sighed and leaned back against the tree trunk, ~One day seems more like one year....~  
  
He closed his eyes and Kikyo flashed through his mind.  
  
***** Flashback *****  
  
"I can feel it, the end is nearing. The shikon jewel will soon be restored. Naraku is getting stronger..........."  
  
*****End of Flashback *****  
  
InuYasha frowned, ~What did Kikyo mean by that? Naraku....getting stronger? How...strong exactly? The end is nearing.....did she mean the end when the Shikon jewel is a whole.....and the last battle happens between us and Naraku? What did Kikyo mean.....~  
  
*****************************  
  
Naraku evilly smiled as he could feel power from all the Shikon jewel gave him.  
  
~Just a little bit more to find.....With all the Shikon jewels I have gathered, I can create youkais that are stronger......and get ready for the day....when I defeat InuYasha~  
  
Naraku glanced at Seiyamie who sat in the corner, his red eyes glowing in the dark.  
  
"Must kill, must kill, must kill" Seiyamie kept hissing as he dug his claws into the wooden floor.  
  
Kanna and Kagura watched Seiyamie.  
  
~He is stronger than us......~ Kagura thought, ~He is one of Naraku's creations made stronger by the Shikon jewel...... the youkais he will use to kill InuYasha~  
  
Kagura looked out the window, ~What will Naraku do with me and Kanna....we are weak compared to the youkais he will create.....All I wanted was to be free like the wind.....~  
  
*****************************  
  
InuYasha stared down the well, ~It's the second day and Kagome hasn't come yet....~  
  
Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo watched InuYasha from behind a bush.  
  
"Wow..he's really infatuated with Kagome, isn't he?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Yes....I believe so. It is kind of obvious now, all the two days Kagome had been gone for, all he's been doing was acting all bored, all depressed and all that....." Miroku muttered, stopping to think of the word he wanted to use.  
  
"Crap?" Shippo added.  
  
"EH?! Where did you learn that word from?!!!" Sango scolded loudly.  
  
Shippo proudly crossed his arm, "I heard InuYasha use it many times in a sentence like this, so, I guessed it would fit in with the sentence Miroku had said"  
  
Sango and Miroku both sweat cropped.  
  
Sango nudged Miroku, "I think InuYasha is a bad influence to Shippo...."  
  
"Yah...he is just a kid after all. Still innocent" Miroku agreed, "HOW TERRIBLE! Corrupting a little CHILD!!! That is truly SAD!!"  
  
"But we can't really do anything about it...can we..." Sango muttered, and suddenly started to backing away.  
  
Miroku and Shippo looked at Sango, "why are you backing away?"  
  
Sango had a big nervous grin on her face.  
  
"Ah hah hah hah" Sango choked out a laugh as she pointed at something.  
  
Shippo looked at Miroku, "I think your girlfriend's getting a little....out of there"  
  
"Yah, I believe she's going mad...." Miroku agreed with a nod.  
  
Sango kept smilling nervously and pointing at something.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" asked a voice behind them.  
  
"It sounds very familiar....."Miroku muttered. They slowly turned their heads to see......a very pissed looking InuYasha.  
  
Shippo and Miroku began to smile nervously.  
  
"Ah hah hah hah..." Miroku laughed, putting his hands in front of him in protection. "N- nothing!"  
  
"Ha hah hah...really, we were doing nothing! How...how did you know we were here?" Shippo cried.  
  
"Um....maybe it's because you guys are really loud" InuYasha growled.  
  
"What the hell were you assholes doing?!!!!" InuYasha asked. He picked Shippo up by the legs, "we're you spying on me?"  
  
"No!!!! You see...um.....I had to go to the washroom, and the hut was too far away.....so I did it behind this bush!" Shippo cried.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"With all of them around you?" InuYasha asked.  
  
Shippo cringed his face and started to hit his head, "baka baka baka baka baka baka!!!" Shippo cried, "AHHHH, I could have thought of a better excuse!!!"  
  
"If I had been in the mood to hit you, I would have, VERY hard...but I'm not in the mood! You guys are so screwed, acting as if I was an alien and all that crap"  
  
"SEE!" Shippo cried, " he said that word!"  
  
****************************  
  
Everyone sat around the well, sighing in wait for Kagome.  
  
"What's taking her so long?" Miroku muttered.  
  
Sango frowned, "and it's already long past morning..."  
  
Shippo screamed, causing Kilala to spike up her fur.  
  
"What if Kagome was kidnapped! Or what if she screwed up on traveling here and ended up in another dimension!!!!!!!!!" Shippo cried.  
  
InuYasha hit him hard on the head, "don't make it sound worse than it already is!!!"  
  
"Gomen, gomen!"  
  
InuYasha sighed and sat back against the well, ~what's happened to Kagome? Is she alright?~  
  
"Why don't you just go to her time and get her?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Oh! He should have done that hours ago!" Sango muttered looking up at the dark sky.  
  
~I would have if you guys hadn't been around me like that~ InuYasha thought in annoyance.  
  
"Fine" InuYasha muttered as he stood up and jumped down the well disappearing in a blue flash.  
  
Souta had been sitting under the God tree playing with his robot toys, when he saw black streaks of light jumping towards his house.  
  
"Huh....Oh, InuYasha's here!" Souta cried in excitement as he ran towards the house.  
  
InuYasha crouched on the branch and looked into Kagome's window.  
  
"No one's there......." InuYasha muttered, ~Where could she be?~  
  
InuYasha jumped off and walked towards the front door. He stood in front of the door, but found it locked.  
  
"Damn"  
  
He suddenly felt someone tugging his Haori. He turned to see Souta who smiled widely at him,  
  
"You're gunu need this to get in" he said, dangling the key in front of InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha grabbed it out of his hands and tried to figure out how to open the door with it.  
  
"How do you open this damn door?!" InuYasha asked, trying to open the door with the key, but not knowing how to.  
  
Souta laughed, but stopped as InuYasha glared at him.  
  
"Why are you out at night alone anyway?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Mother went to the hospital and I wanted to wait for her outside, but I got bored so I got my robots to play with"  
  
"The..hospital? Why?" InuYasha asked, "which hospital?"  
  
"You know, the one you saw last time....just down the road"  
  
"Is...."but InuYasha stopped seeing a car stopping at the house, and saw Kagome's mother stepping out. She looked up to see InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha walked over to her, and felt kind of aquard.  
  
"Where's Kagome? She was supposed to be in our world hours ago....." InuYasha said, ~was I supposed to bow to her or something? Or maybe I should have said hi....damn, I suck when it comes to manners....~  
  
"Oh....Kagome...she....."  
  
InuYasha frowned, "she...what?"  
  
"She's in...the hospital..." Kagome's mother said and was about to say something more but InuYasha backed away and ran to the hospital.  
  
"Oh dear..." Kagome's mother muttered, "he looks really worried...."  
  
Only red streaks of light could be seen jumping high into the air. InuYasha could feel his heart pounding fast.  
  
"Hospital....." InuYasha muttered, ~aren't they for people who are hurt..... The people I saw in the hospital last time were practically already dead....~  
  
InuYasha was high in the air when he spotted the hospital, he could hear the cars speeding far down under him, and the sound of his Haori rustling in the wind.  
  
InuYasha landed on the ground, the dead grass brushing under his feet as he ran towards Kagome's scent. He found it, it came from the room on the second room. He jumped up and perched on the window edge and peered through. The curtains were closed, leaving only a slit to see her. He saw Kagome lying on the bed with something over her mouth and a string thing connected to it, which was attached to a clear bag that said oxygen and was hanging on a stand.  
  
"Kagome...." InuYasha whispered, his eyes wide open.  
  
"Huh...." Kagome slowly opened her eyes, she could feel cold wind entering her room. She looked at the window to see it open, the curtains blowing in the cool wind.  
  
She slowly turned her head to see a dark figure standing beside the wall. For some reason she didn't feel afraid.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome quietly asked.  
  
"Kagome! You're alive!" the voice said in relief.  
  
".......InuYasha?" Kagome cried in surprise.  
  
The figure walked closer, showing that it was InuYasha as he stood next to the window where the moon reflected on him.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped, "Did you think I was dead?"  
  
"Keh...no" InuYasha muttered.  
  
Kagome smiled. InuYasha walked over and crouched down next to her,  
  
"You were supposed to come back today.....What's this?" he asked, pointing at the thing over her mouth.  
  
"It's an oxygen mask"  
  
"An....oxygen mask? Why do you need it?"  
  
"To...breath more easily"  
  
InuYasha frowned, "why...can't you breath properly?"  
  
"......My neck's swollen from a cold"  
  
InuYasha dropped his hands down, ~you got it from my world.....from being frozen instead of me~  
  
InuYasha looked away, "why didn't you tell me.....that you were sick....."  
  
"Because......I didn't want to.....worry you" Kagome replied.  
  
"Man.....you made us worry more. We all thought you were in trouble or something" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"Gomen..." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"How bad is it?"  
  
"Not bad"  
  
InuYasha sighed and rested his chin on the edge of the bed, far away from Kagome.  
  
"I'm gunu have to wait here until you're better......Sango will kill me if I don't return with you"  
  
"Sure, just don't let anyone see you, and don't annoy me" Kagome said.  
  
"Keh, I wouldn't annoy you, you're the one who always annoys me"  
  
Kagome smiled, "I'm glad you're here. It was so lonely all by myself when mother left"  
  
".....I wont be much of a company anyway"  
  
"No, you're a great company"  
  
"Keh"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, ~he always acts so passive and as if he doesn't care.....but now I know that he just acts like that. He listens to every word I say, he just doesn't want to express his emotion....because.....he told me once that emotions makes you vulnerable.....I love InuYasha~  
  
InuYasha glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eyes. He moved closer to her, as he again rested his head on the edge of the bed, his face right in front of Kagome's.  
  
~What's she thinking about.....~ he wondered.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to see the golden cat like eyes looking at her. She felt her heart pounding fast.  
  
"Go sleep, you need to rest" InuYasha said, as he turned and leaned against the bed and looked out the window. The moon brightly shining in the night sky.  
  
Kagome reached out her hands, as she hesitated to get closer. She took a strand of his silver hair and played with it until she fell asleep from the drug the nurse had gave her not long ago.  
  
InuYasha glanced around at her after a while and saw her hands loosely holding a strand of his hair.  
  
~she's asleep.....~ InuYasha thought as he turned around and looked at her. He looked down at her hands and placed his hands in hers, resting his head on the bed as he gazed at her.  
  
~I feel so at peace....~  
  
InuYasha closed his eyes....  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
They sat at the edge of the river bank, gazing at the pink cherry blossoms drifting away. The blossoms softly brushing against their faces, as it blew away.  
  
InuYasha glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eyes.  
  
~Ever since that one moment when I thought that I would loose you, but then you came back to me, something in my heart......felt as if a mist was disappearing. It felt as if my heart wanted me to know something....to tell you something......but my mind kept telling me to avoid it......What is it, that my heart is hiding so deeply....every time I look at you.....my heart.....wants to tell you something......~  
  
Kagome glanced up at InuYasha to see him gazing down at her. He slowly turned his gaze away.  
  
~I wish.....I wish that I could tell you.....how I felt. But it won't matter whether I tell or not. You wont return my feelings, so what's the point of telling....and being rejected. Kikyo hates me enough.....I don't want to make her hate me more.....for no reason.......~Kagome thought, as she glanced at InuYasha's hand that were still holding hers.  
  
InuYasha looked back down at Kagome, and slightly frowned seeing Kagome's sad face, but she looked up and warmly smiled back.  
  
"I like it when you smile" he said, "It makes me happy....when you are happy.....I keep thinking...of what my life would have been like.....if you had left me....." InuYasha confessed.  
  
"What....would have......it been like"  
  
"I'm....too scared to even imagine it...it would probably be like living hell"  
  
InuYasha held her hands tighter,  
  
"You wont leave me....will you" he asked in a distant voice.  
  
"No...." Kagome quietly answered, InuYasha didn't catch the flash of sadness across her face.  
  
"Kagome.....I...." InuYasha frowned, "never mind"  
  
Silence  
  
"I....I....."Kagome wanted to confess something, and tightly shut her eyes, "Sorry....nothing...."  
  
InuYasha looked down at his hands that were holding hers....he looked down at it as if he never wanted to let go of her hands.....  
  
"Kagome....remember that...I care for you a lot" InuYasha said.  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
InuYasha could feel Kagome's hands in his.  
  
"When......has caring turned into love like this....." InuYasha asked himself, ~Or....has it always been love......a love that I always seemed to want to avoid. But now that I found it......Even though it makes choosing harder, I'm glad that I know I love her and that she loves me......But I wonder how long I've loved her for. Now that I think of it.....I very slowly began to love her from the beginning~  
  
He could hear the wind whistling against the window pane.  
  
*****************************  
  
Naraku looked down at the ripped piece of InuYasha's Haori Seiyamie had given to him.  
  
~I know I can use this for something......to use against him.....But what?~  
  
He stared at the material that was covered in dry blood. Naraku leaned back against the wall and closed his mind in thought.  
  
"Hmm...."  
  
Flashes of InuYasha fighting flashed through his mind. Then a scene of InuYasha and Kikyo sitting on a hill together flashed through his mind.  
  
He gritted his teeth and slammed his fist into the wooden floor making it creak from the force.  
  
"Think......"  
  
~The Haori protects him......I can use this to strengthen Seiyamie's shield...and it will also....~  
  
"Seiyamie, come here" Naraku coolly ordered.  
  
Seiyamie flashed over, Naraku opened the hand that held the bit of Haori as it flew over to Seiyamie and attached itself to his shoulder, as skin started to grow over the material..  
  
"What is it.." it asked in a dead voice.  
  
"It will protect you more and will also get a little sense of what InuYasha's moves will be, but not very well. That is all I think it can do......"  
  
"Hai"  
  
*****************************  
  
Two days had passed. It seemed as if Kagome was healing faster with InuYasha around. Every single minuet InuYasha would carefully watch over Kagome.  
  
"Say ahhhhh" InuYasha said holding a spoon of medicine to her mouth.  
  
"I'm NOT a baby! I can do it myself!!!" Kagome protested.  
  
"Keh, open, or I'm gunu have to force it open! And you're mother asked me to" InuYasha muttered.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"Oh InuYaha!" Kagome's mother cried, "thank you so much for being here with my daughter and caring for her. I've been feeling sick myself lately and couldn't make it over to the hospital"  
  
Kagome looked at her mother who looked dead tired.  
  
"You haven't been sleeping much" Kagome scolded.  
  
Her mother smiled, " I had been too worried about you. I called the hospital many times but they said you were the same. But you look much better!"  
  
She turned and looked at InuYasha, "May I ask how long you shall be staying here for?"  
  
"As long as it takes for this girl to get better. I'm not aloud back without her" InuYasha muttered.  
  
Kagome's mother smiled, "then....would it be that terrible Kagome dear....."  
  
"Yes, yes, mother you don't have to come and visit and worry anymore. I'm perfectly fine..."  
  
"Or in the slow process of getting fine" InuYasha added.  
  
"Thank you dear" the mother said, ~They need to spend some more time together~  
  
Kagome's grandfather walked in, "Hello"  
  
"Hi!"  
  
He walked up to InuYasha and looked closely at him.  
  
"I don't know how you can trust the likes him" the grandfather muttered to Kagome's mom. "He's a demon after all, have you ever heard of a demon taking care of someone? And how do you know if he will act decent when they're all alone?!"  
  
Kagome turned red and hit him hard on the head, "AH HAH HAH, Grandpa, don't worry about THAT. His mind is completely and ALWAYS decent!! But....maybe it would be different if there was that other girl Kikyo in my place"  
  
InuYasha glared at Kagome, "I heard that" he hissed.  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
~Man, her family's weird~ InuYasha thought.  
  
"What's up with that look?" Kagome asked.  
  
InuYasha stuck the spoon into her mouth. Her face had an expression of disgust as she forced it down her neck.  
  
"WATER!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Keh, they just told me to give you this medicine every seven hours. They never told me to act like your servant" InuYasha muttered as he still went and got her a cup of water.  
  
They both sat together on the bed, as the hospital TV was on in front of them. InuYasha watched in amazement. He never had gotten used to the moving pictures in the box.  
  
They watched until they were bored. They sat leaning against each other. Kagome held his hands.  
  
InuYasha looked down and saw his hands, the hands that were meant for killing, the hand that had so many times been smeared in blood, holding her pure hands. He felt his hands sink, ~With the Shikon no Tama....I had always wished....to become a full youkai.....to kill more....to get more blood on my hands. But now....It feels so wrong~  
  
*****************************  
  
Sanngo, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala sat boredly in the hut while Tomo and Tsubaki danced for them.  
  
Miroku glanced over at Sango, "what is the one thing you want?"  
  
"Hm...It would have to be Kohuku"  
  
~I can't giver her that~ Miroku asked again, "anything else?"  
  
~You....~ "No, the other thing I want....is.....kind of stupid. It's just as if I'm trying to catch the wind, me wishing for something I can't have"  
  
Miroku looked as if he was confused, "Sure...if you try, you can get anything"  
  
"No, no. You don't understand. It's like...Looking up at the night sky and seeing stars, and you try to get it, you wish for it, but whatever you do, you will never get it" Sango muttered, ~Even if I wish that I could be with you, for you to love me. How can I have you when your heart belongs to so many other woman~  
  
******************************  
  
Kouga sighed in disappointment seeing that the woman he had been about to choose, Miyame, was not Kagome.  
  
She ran around the cave commanding all his people.  
  
~I want Kagome.....~  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"You will be my woman" Kouga said proudly.  
  
All of his tribes' jaw dropped low.  
  
"Eh...." Kagome's cheeks turned pink, "what?!"  
  
"You will become my woman"  
  
"I...I....I already have a boyfriend!" Kagome choked out.  
  
"That dog eared guy?!"  
  
"Don't call him that!!! His name is InuYasha!"  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
~But.....She wasn't his woman then, or isn't now. I just found out that he had another woman, that dead miko lady. Kagome's free.......But from the start, she wanted to belong to him~  
  
"I am Kouga...Leader of the mighty wolf tribe....I will change that. She will love me" Kouga muttered stubbornly.  
  
"KOUGA! How can I have you as MY man when you do nothing but sit there sighing all the time!!!!" Miyame yelled at him.  
  
"Ah, why don't you just shut up for just a minuet a day" Kouga hissed.  
  
"Well maybe if you helped out for a minuet a day I would shut up for a minuet a day!!"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
********************************  
  
InuYasha landed next to the hut as Kagome jumped off his back. She ran towards the hut,  
  
"GUYS! I'm BACK!!!!" Kagome called cheerfully.  
  
"YAY!" Shippo cried as he ran out waving his hands in the air.  
  
"Prrrrrrr" Kilala walked after Shippo.  
  
"We heard YOU coming, we thought you were alone, so Sango and I were getting our weapons sharpened to kill you" Miroku said.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Sango said happily as she hugged her.  
  
"Wait, wait!" Tomo cried after Shippo, "don't leave me!"  
  
"You guys are still hanging out with these....people?" InuYasha asked.  
  
Miroku nudged him on the side, "we get free food, free everything!" Miroku whispered.  
  
"So.....we thought we should just take advantage of it"  
  
"I wonder how you ever got passed as a priest" InuYasha muttered.  
  
*****************************  
  
It was getting dark.  
  
Miroku entered the hut holding something in his back, he walked over to Sango .  
  
"What's that?" Sango asked.  
  
"Hold out you hands" he told her. She did and he put something in her hands.  
  
Sango looked down to see a firefly glowing in her hands. Sango gasped, "wow..."  
  
She looked up at Miroku and warmly smiled.  
  
"I've caught one of the stars for you" Miroku smiled.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"No, no. You don't understand. It's like...Looking up at the night sky and seeing stars, and you try to get it, you wish for it, but whatever you do, you will never get it"  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
Sango blushed, her heart felt as if it would melt. No...It had melted.  
  
~Are you saying....that I should keep....wishing.....hoping that you would love me, wholly?~  
  
"See.....nothing's impossible" Miroku smiled.  
  
"Tha.....Thanks"  
  
Kagome smiled at what she saw and reached into her bag to get out a text book to study, but found it missing.  
  
Kagome scratched her head, ~I'm sure I brought it before we left here......I must have missed this one by the well when all my stuff had fell out of my bag~  
  
She looked around to look for InuYasha to tell him that she had to go out to look for her missing text book, but he wasn't there.  
  
"Oh ya..." Kagome muttered, "he said that he was going out to look around if there was any Youkais around"  
  
She looked over at Sango and Miroku who were smiling at each other, ~I know I should tell them where I'm going and why.....but....AWWWW, who would want to interrupt that perfect moment?~  
  
Kagome quietly left the hut with her arrows and bow in hand, whispering at Kilala to follow. Not even Tsubaki and Tomo noticed. They were too busy sighing at the scene they were seeing.  
  
"How romantic" Tomo sighed.  
  
"Naw, I've been in romanticer scenes" Tsubaki bragged.  
  
"Oh my, you're so lucky!"  
  
******************************  
  
Kagome stepped outside with Kilala,  
  
"Fly me to the well" Kagome asked.  
  
"Prrrrr" she nodded her head as she transformed.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes as she felt the cold wind blowing against her face.  
  
She landed back on the ground, "Wait here while I go look for my text book" Kagome asked.  
  
Kagome squinted her eyes, not able to see through in the darkness.  
  
~Where's that damn book?!~  
  
As she walked she felt herself bump into something tall. She looked up to see that it was someone.  
  
"Huh......who are you?" Kagome asked, feeling frightened. ~InuYasha? No, I hadn't I felt frightened when it had been InuYasha last time and I hadn't known~  
  
"Don't you know me?" the person asked.  
  
~The voice....so familiar....~  
  
"It's me.....Kouga!"  
  
"Kouga-kun?! Oh! It's so hard to see in the dark! Sorry" Kagome apologiesed, "How'd you know it was me?"  
  
"I have better eyes than yours"  
  
Kagome gasped when she felt herself being held in his arms.  
  
******************************  
  
InuYasha frowned as he sniffed the air,  
  
~I smell a faint sent...of that damn guy~ InuYasha thought as he sped towards that direction, ~Why is he around here?!~  
  
InuYasha slowed down and followed the scent through the forest. Each step he took, the scent got stronger.  
  
Suddenly, he caught a scent of Kagome. His heart pounded fast, fear started arise in him. ~Shit.....Is Kagome in trouble?~  
  
He finally saw half of Kouga past a tree holding something....or someone.  
  
He moved down a bit, to see what it was. He saw Kagome....  
  
~WHAT?! What...what the hell is she doing...there.....in his arms?!~  
  
"I tried Kagome......" he heard Kouga whisper, "I tried to find someone that was similar to you. But I couldn't!"  
  
"Kouga....." Kagome muttered, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Kagome....you're the only person I love. The only woman I want! I promise to make you happy, to take care of you!" he said.  
  
InuYasha had a flashback of Kikyo shooting an arrow at him. InuYasha stared at the arrow speeding up to him in shock. It hit his heart, feeling as if his heart would rip apart. InuYasha tried to catch the Shikon no Tama that fell out of his hands and to the ground. He looked up at Kikyo's cold and hateful eyes, "How.....could you" he asked painfully. ~You betrayed me~  
  
He stared at Kagome in Kouga's arms, InuYasha touched his heart, he could feel the feeling of the arrow as if he had just been shot again.  
  
"Kikyo.....Kagome" InuYasha whispered.  
  
"Kouga..." Kagome said, "I....I...will never be able to...return those feelings. They belong to another"  
  
Kagome's eyes slowly started to adjust in the dark. She saw a figure standing behind Kouga. The moonlight slowly reflected on the person.  
  
"I....InuYasha!" Kagome cried as she broke away from Kouga and ran towards InuYasha.  
  
She stood right in front of InuYasha, as Kouga looked hurt and looked at Kagome.  
  
"InuYasha......" Kagome whispered, her heart pounding hard, ~It's not what you think.....it's not what you think~  
  
She could see his eyes glimmering in the moonlight.  
  
He looked away from her,  
  
"Sorry....I didn't mean to interrupt...." he whispered as he turned around to leave.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome cried as she grabbed him and turned him around.  
  
InuYasha gently pulled her hands away and jumped out of sight.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried.  
  
InuYasha landed not far away on the ground.  
  
~She had...said that her heart belonged to another to Kouga. Supposidly me....~  
  
InuYasha held his hands into a tight fist, ~Why do I feel so...hurt when I saw her with Kouga...I feel like a child....that is slowly learning how to feel true emotions~  
  
"Kouga.....would make her more happy" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome cried as she dropped to his side, exhausted from running, "don't...say that!!! I told you!!! You're the only one that can make me happy!"  
  
"Ya...sure" InuYasha muttered as he stood up and walked away.  
  
"You don't trust me....do you? You never did! But......what is love without it? I love you.....So why can't you trust me? " Kagome cried.  
  
"It's.....not that.....Just feeling...as if I had been betrayed....made me remember .....the time when Kikyo had betrayed me. I know your heart....doesn't belong to Kouga. Just feeling as if I was betrayed.....reminded me....of my past. The burden I have for Kikyo. My heads all confused again. Sorry. It's not your fault" InuYasha whispered .  
  
Kagome looked down at her hands as a tear fell onto it.  
  
InuYasha felt bad just leaving Kagome there and walked back over to her. He crouched down next to her and wiped her tear away.  
  
"I just...didn't want to think of Kikyo....i hadn't for the past few days when I was with you. But....I guess I'm living back in reality. Don't cry.....I'm not mad at you or anything" InuYasha told her.  
  
"I know....but.....it just...hurts" Kagome tried to explain, but couldn't.  
  
"Come on, we'd better get going" InuYasha said as she got on his back nad jumped into the air with Kilala flying beside them.  
  
InuYasha frowned,  
  
"I sense an evil aurora....." InuYasha muttered.  
  
They landed on the ground next to a rocky mountain, with the forest behind them.  
  
Kilala hissed as her fur spiked up.  
  
"Even Kilala senses it...." InuYasha muttered.  
  
Out of the dark woods came a dark figure that was all dressed in black, making it hard for them to see. It jumped into the air and landed not far in front of them under the moon.  
  
InuYasha looked at the Youkai. It's red eyes glowed in the dark as a shield and a whip formed in its hand. The whip turned into a samurai's sword.  
  
"Seiyamie..." InuYasha muttered.  
  
The moon light shone on Seiyamie as a grumbling sound was heard. Out of Seiyamie's head came two horns, and was wearing an armor of a samurai.  
  
"What the hell are you now?!" InuYasha asked.  
  
"I was a dying Samurai, and I sold my soul to Naraku who created me into this. I am more stronger now.....As I told you before, I am stronger at night"  
  
"Jeez, you probably would look better dead. Now you look like a friggin screw up" InuYasha muttered as he took out his Tetsusaiga. Kagome took out a bow and arrow.  
  
"I just wish to fight with you, InuYasha. Do you need help with from theses people?" Seiaymaie hissed in a dead, weak tone.  
  
"Keh, no!"  
  
"Then follow me"  
  
"It's not a trap is it?!" Kagome asked, "we have to come with you!"  
  
"NO!" InuYasha said, "stay here!"  
  
Seiyamie flew up the tall rocky mountain, while InuYasha ran up it. They ended up in a dark place, the only light was the moonlight and the stars. The place was surrounded in tall rocky mountains, with many deep cracks in the ground.  
  
"Prepare to meet your death.....InuYasha" it hissed.  
  
"In you friggin dreams" InuYasha muttered.  
  
**~~ Ok..I said there would be action scenes, I guess you guys are gunu have to wait till the next chapter ^^ Wow....I wrote long this time, there's another present! It was very long. Well, hope you guys review!!!!! No one has reviewed my chapter on Christmas and hardly any on Xmas eve. ?_? so sad....~~** 


	46. Seiyamie verses InuYasha

**~~ Review please, why aren't I getting any?!!!!!! I am still trying to balance out my writing,(My "too much" angst problem) I watched some more InuYasha and I realize that I have been over doing my angst ^^ I mean, it's ok to have some angst here and there...but not everywhere. WELL, tell me if I've improved. Whenever Kikyo's near, angst is. When there's action, there most likely will not be any angst. KEEP READING~~**  
  
Vote:  
  
*who wants Seshoumaru in this Fic? As a bad guy or good? I'm gunu put him in sooner or later. (No romance b/w him and Kagome!!)  
  
*Make Kouga fall in love with "Ayame" or make him in love with Kagome for a little longer?  
  
*-_- Do you guys want MORE fluff?  
  
*In the next action scene, if you want anyone to get hurt, who?  
  
*Coupling suggestions? (InuYasha and Kagome, Sango and Miroku not changeable)  
  
=============Chapter Forty-Six =============  
  
Seiyamie flew up the tall rocky mountain, while InuYasha ran up it. They ended up in a dark place, the only light was the moonlight and the stars. The place was surrounded in tall rocky mountains, with many deep cracks in the ground.  
  
"Prepare to meet your death.....InuYasha" it hissed.  
  
"In you friggin dreams" InuYasha muttered.  
  
Seiyamie smiled, "if you hand over all the Shikon fragments you possess, I shall not harm you"  
  
"What kinda shit are you asking me? Like I said, IN YOUR FRIGGIN DREAM!"  
  
Seiyamie held the his sword high in the air, "I find that swords are easier to handle. But I guess I have a good advantage since this weapon can turn into both sword and whip when I command it to"  
  
"Shut the hell up and fight dammit!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"My pleasure" he muttered as a blue energy ball formed at the point of the sword, and pointed it at InuYasha as the energy ball turned into some sort of lightning and smashed into where InuYasha "had" been, causing a big explosion.  
  
"You might as well blow up the whole place" InuYasha muttered, looking quickly at the humungous hole in the rocks.  
  
InuYasha took out his Tetsusaiga as his sword started to glow red (I'm not sure what episode it was, around the 70s when his sword got stronger it glows red when he does a strong attack)  
  
InuYasha struck the ground with his sword as the attack streaked towards Seiyamie, the earth blowing up by the attack.  
  
Seiyamie had jumped away, right after InuYasha had been about to strike the ground, getting far enough not to be harmed by the attack.  
  
InuYasha frowned, ~It's as if....He knew I was going to attack with...this attack~  
  
"Yes InuYasha, I know what you are thinking, what your moves will be.....I know everything that will cross you mind" Seiyamie laughed, ~But I can hardly read your mind, it is faint. But still, it helps a lot~  
  
InuYasha saw many blue lightning attacks coming towards him. InuYasha started to run on the wall of the mountain, the sharp rocks cutting his feet, but barely since he was running so fast that his feet didn't even touch the wall.  
  
But even though he was running fast, the attacks were catching up. He heard explosions after explosions and each explosion was heard nearer and nearer.  
  
"Shit!" InuYasha saw an attack headed straight for him. InuYasha stopped and jumped high into the air, the attack hit the spot. InuYasha smashed against the wall of the mountain by the force of the attack.  
  
"Jeez, I almost done with you, you're too easy" Seiyamie sighed.  
  
"Shut the fuck up you bastard!" InuYasha yelled in annoyance.  
  
"I guess all you can do is swear, nothing more. You act as if you're strong, but you're not"  
  
"I said SHUT UP!" InuYasha yelled as he sped towards Seiyamie. InuYasha slashed his claws at him, but fell back hitting a barrier.  
  
"What......the hell? HOLY SHIT! You can't even protect your self on your own that you need a friggin barrier?!" InuYasha asked in annoyance as he kicked the barrier hard, but did nothing.  
  
"I just do not believe in wasting my energy on something useless"  
  
"Oh, shut up with that trash!"  
  
Seiyamie looked at InuYasha in humor, but frowned when InuYasha flashed out of sight. He felt something pierce through his body. He looked down to see the Tetsusaiga pierced through him.  
  
~Suprising....I guess I have underestimated this Hanyou. He is very fast.....I missed what he had been thinking~  
  
InuYasha's eyes widened seeing Seiyamie's head turning around. It looked as if the back of his body was his front with his head turned all the way like that.  
  
"A dead person.....isn't easy to kill again, for it cannot 'die' again, for I have no life. Only my evil soul lives in this fake body"  
  
InuYasha gasped as Seiyamie's hands started to pull the sword as InuYasha slid towards him. Seiyamie pierced his metal claws through InuYasha's neck.  
  
InuYasha fell back to the ground, clutching his neck.  
  
"And Youkais like me don't die that easily as well" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"Oh yes.....I forgot.....you are a half youkai.....even such creatures take a lot to die" Seiyamie muttered to himself.  
  
InuYasha stood up and ran towards him as their swords clashed together, as bright red light and blue light clashed together. InuYasha growled as he used all his strength trying to cut Seiyamie, but his sword was in the way.  
  
~My hands are slipping out of grip...~ InuYasha thought. Seiyamie read his thoughts, he pushed his sword harder.  
  
InuYasha gasped as his Tetsusaiga fell out of his hands as Seiyamie's blade ran through his chest. He raised his sword in the air, ready to pierce it through InuYasha but InuYasha rolled quickly away, grabbing his Tetsusaiga.  
  
InuYasha stood up, using his sword to hold him up as he clutched his chest. InuYasha growled as he looked coldly at Seiyamie.  
  
"KYAAAAAA!" InuYasha ran towards the youkai with his Tetsusaiga in hand. Seiyamie's sword began to glow blue as the glowing began to glow bigger.  
  
InuYasha jumped in the air and came down with his sword at him, but his sword couldn't reach Seiyamie through the glow. InuYasha could feel energy pushing him back. As the blue glow began to glow brighter and bigger, InuYasha could feel energy cutting across his skin.  
  
"This will cut apart anything that gets close enough" Seiyamie said.  
  
InuYasha pushed away, still clutching his chest with blood soaking his hands. ~He's so damn strong......Kikyo was right, InuYasha's youkais have become stronger~  
  
"Have you already given up?"  
  
"Nope, not even close to it" InuYasha spat at him, "GO TO HELL!" InuYasha yelled as he raised his sword to attack, but Seiyamie opened his mouth as yellow gas came out. The gas surrounded InuYasha,  
  
"Damn....it's miasma...." InuYasha hissed, the poisonous gas burning his wounds. InuYasha stumbled out of the gas, as he coughed.  
  
"You're so weak" Seiyamie muttered, ~not really.....~  
  
"Keh, you never do stop talking, do you? Cuz it's getting really annoying!" InuYasha growled.  
  
"I will act as I please!"  
  
InuYasha got ready to use his Kaza no Kizu,  
  
"Don't even think of using that! It's a waist of energy. I shall just use my barrier again!" Seiyamie muttered.  
  
"Erg!" InuYasha ran towards Seiyamie as their swords clashed together. InuYasha back flipped away from Seiyamie's swing.  
  
InuYasha then pushed his hands through his stomach, leaving a bloody hole. Seiyamie only smiled as if he didn't feel any pain. A swarm of Naraku's poisonous bees came and went into the hole wound, filling in the hole back to normal.  
  
"Nasty!" InuYasha muttered.  
  
The youkai evilly laughed, his red eyes shone in the moonlight. His wings spreaded out as he flew up into the air. InuYasha jumped off and ran his sword across the wings as it dropped to the ground.  
  
Seiyamie gave a cry of surprise as he crashed into the ground.  
  
"Heh heh heh" InuYasha laughed, "you piece of crap"  
  
He stood up and ran to InuYasha, the dark sky and the dark figure made it hard for InuYasha to concentrate on Seiyamie since the darkness and himself seemed the same.  
  
Red streaks of light could be seen as Seiyamie and InuYasha clawed at each other. InuYasha got away from some, but most of them slashed through him.  
  
InuYasha crashed to the ground as blood soaked his Haori. "Damn....."  
  
Kagome frowned in worry, seeing only explosions after explosions not far away,  
  
"Stupid InuYasha, he's probably loosing. He needs out help Kilala! Whether he likes it or NOT, He's too proud for his own good!"  
  
She got on Kilala and flew towards where InuYasha was.  
  
Seiyamie frowned as he looked at InuYasha, "Why....I don't sense any Shikon Jewel Shard with him..."  
  
~Ass hole, it's with Kagome, HAHA!~ InuYasha thought.  
  
"I read that!" Seiyamie yelled.  
  
"Damn....."  
  
"Oh! Just my luck! There the girl comes!"  
  
InuYasha slowly looked up to see Kagome, he gritted his teeth.  
  
"DAMN GIRL! Why don't you ever listen?!!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Wha?! Look at you! You're practically dead!" Kagome yelled seeing blood spilled all over the place.  
  
"Oh great!" InuYasha muttered, "get out of here!!!!"  
  
"WHY?! You wont last very long in that state!"  
  
"What do you mean?!" InuYasha yelled in annoyance, "I could last all day until this damn Youkai dies!"  
  
"HAH! You just look just look like...like a chunk of blood! You need HELP! Your pride will kill you some day!"  
  
"It's not about my damn PRIDE!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"In other words girl...." Seiyamie muttered as he got ready to attack Kagome with his energy ball, "Get away from here because you have the Shikon Jewel, but..I guess you were a little too slow in understanding"  
  
"KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled as the energy ball turned into a lightning streak and hit Kagome as she fell off Kilala.  
  
Kilala flew down and caught Kagome right before she touched the ground. She gently lay Kagome on the ground, who lay unconscious.  
  
InuYasha was about to run to Kagome, but Seiyamie through a big boulder of rock at InuYasha as his Tetsusaiga dropped out of his grasp.  
  
"Ah!" InuYasha crashed against the wall of the mountain under the big rock.  
  
"I am guessing that you two don't get along that well" Seiyamie muttered, "You guys get stranger and stranger....Who ever heard of people arguing during the middle of a fight..."  
  
"Shut...Up!" InuYasha coughed out as he smashed the rock away.  
  
"Keh, you can't stop me that easily" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"You've already lost so much of your strength" Seiyamie pointed out. He opened his hands at InuYasha as moon shaped objects pinned InuYasha to the mountain. InuYasha tried to free himself, but it held him too tightly.  
  
Seiyamie laughed and turned back to Kagome as he walked slowly over to her.  
  
"I will enjoy killing her after this...."  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"Ha hah hah, and what makes you think that I'd do that?"  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw InuYasha struggling to get freed she stretched out her arms,  
  
"InuYasha...." she whispered.  
  
Seiyamie walked over and stepped on Kagome's arms as she let out a gasp of pain.  
  
"Hand over the Shikon shard" he demanded.  
  
Kilala growled angrily as she ran towards Seiyamie with her fangs shining dangerously. Seiyamie laughed as he struck Kilala hard with his Shield.  
  
"A mere cat"  
  
"No..." Kagome choked out.  
  
"Na what?" Seiyamie asked.  
  
"Leave her alone, and no, I wont give that shards to you" Kagome whispered.  
  
"AW, too bad, you're as stubborn as InuYasha. Give it up, or else I'll crush you arms" Seiyamie hissed, stepping harder onto her arms. A tear ran down her cheeks.  
  
"KAGOME! JUST GIVE IT AND GET OUT!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
~InuYasha would never give it up.....So I wont as well, I have to be strong as he always was~ Kagome thought determinedly.  
  
"No......"  
  
"Hah, you're a fool of a girl!"  
  
"KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled as Seiyamie stepped harder on her arms.  
  
"AHhh!" Kagome cried from the pain.  
  
InuYasha cracked his knuckles, as he struggled harder to get free. He could feel the objects breaking away from the mountain, but they were cutting into his flesh.  
  
Seiyamie frowned and looked back at InuYasha, ~How could this be.....I thought he would have no more strength left in him to do that......~  
  
Seiyamie pointed his sword at InuYasha as the lightning struck InuYasha. InuYasha stared blankly down at the ground, his vision was blurry,  
  
"Kagome......" He weakly whispered, "kagome......"  
  
"InuYa.....ERG!" Seiyamie stepped harder on her arms, "Stop it!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Humph, it's just an arm" Seiyamie muttered, "you're lucky I didn't choose to step on your head....But it will be next after I step on your arms"  
  
"Kagome....!" InuYasha whispered. ~I can't.....help her....no....Kagome. She's so stubborn!~  
  
"STOP IT!" Kagome cried in pain.  
  
"THEN GIVE ME THE DAMN SHARD!" Seiyamie yelled in annoyance, "I don't want to waist my time trying to kill you! But I will if you don't give it to me!"  
  
InuYasha tried to break free, but his strength gave up on him.  
  
"STOP IT!!!"  
  
"Or else what? You'll slap me? Oh, that's if you have any arms left before you do"  
  
InuYasha watched in horror as Seiyamie continued to torture Kagome. He felt anger burning in him. Suddenly, felt his heart start to beat strangely. He had felt it before. His mind started to flash with blood.  
  
"Huh?" Seiyamie turned around to see a strange wind blowing.  
  
InuYasha started to growl angrily as he cracked his knuckles. His claws had extended and looked deadly.  
  
InuYasha looked up, his eyes were red like blood with a purple scar slashed across his left cheeks. (right?)  
  
InuYasha broke free of the objects in a second as he dashed towards Seiyamie.  
  
"Need blood!" InuYasha growled as he slashed his claws at Seiyamie, but he blocked it with his shield.  
  
Seiyamie frowned, ~Naraku had told me of this.....How he could change into this full youkai form......I never expected him to be this strong~  
  
"Heh heh heh" InuYasha evilly chuckled as he slashed his claws again and cut into Seiyamie's shoulder.  
  
"Damn you" he muttered, he swung his sword, ~I can no longer read InuYasha's mind, it has changed. Even his scent~  
  
InuYasha ducked away from the sword, as Seiyamie swung it quickly back at InuYasha again, but InuYasha jumped backwards and landed on the ground. Then jumped high into the air.  
  
Seiyamie looked up and frowned, ~He has jumped...too high. I cannot see him~  
  
He heard InuYasha land behind him, and stepped away before his claws ran trough his neck.  
  
InuYasha slid on his feet on the ground as a puff of dust appeared. InuYasha sped at Seiyamie again.  
  
~He doesn't even stop to think...He just attacks, as if he's not afraid. He doesn't even have a mind of his own~ Seiyamie thought as he moved here and there away from InuYasha's attacks, ~ All he has in his mind is to kill.....interesting~  
  
InuYasha disappeared again, Seiyamie jumped away, feeling InuYasha's claws as it sliced through his armor, cutting it off and the back of his clothe to reveal a spider sign on his back.  
  
Seiyamie clawed InuYasha, only leaving a gash on InuYasha's haori that ripped away bearing InuYasha's chest that had two long bloody gashes.  
  
Seiyamie frowned, ~And it seems as if he didn't even feel the wound~  
  
InuYasha looked down at his hands that was dripping in blood. Kagome looked in horror at InuYasha,  
  
"InuYasha's smiling...at the blood...." Kagome whispered.  
  
"I need more...." InuYasha growled as he ran back at Seiyamie.  
  
~He keeps on coming back...~  
  
Seiyamie took out his sword, "Let's see how long you last!"  
  
His sword started to glow blue like last time, the glow became bigger and brighter. InuYasha tried to get close, but the energy kept on pushing him back.  
  
The glow got even bigger than last time, and bigger. Seiyamie frowned, ~He really has no mind....no pain....~  
  
InuYasha got closer to the sword.  
  
~Holy....Everything would have already sliced apart by now, or would at least give in and back away~  
  
InuYasha growled as grabbed the sword and through it to the ground, the glowing disappeared.  
  
Seiyamie stared at InuYasha in shock,  
  
"How......"  
  
InuYasha stood there, glaring at him with a smile. He raised his claws to run it across Seiyamie's neck, but suddenly red cuts started to appear all over his body. Blood spilled out as InuYasha forced himself onwards at Seiyamie.  
  
"Need...more....blood....must......kill" InuYasha growled.  
  
Blood dribbled down from InuYasha to the ground, making small splattering noises.  
  
"InuYasha! STOP IT!" Kagome cried, wanting to go help, but her body wouldn't move.  
  
Seiyamie ran towards his sword, and pointed it at InuYasha as a streak of blue lighting hit InuYasha as he smashed into the mountain wall causing rocks to fall onto him.  
  
Seiyamie frowned, ~I've had enough today, I have no more energy left Naraku. If I fight any more, I shall be beaten. Not now......~ Seiyamie backed away as another wing sprouted out of his back as he flew away.  
  
Kagome still couldn't move as she used her aching and bleeding arms to drag herself to InuYasha.  
  
"InuYasha...!!!" Kagome cried as she reached the pile of rocks where InuYasha was under.  
  
"KILALA!" Kagome cried," help!"  
  
Kilala shot her eyes open and shook her head out of the dizziness and ran over and started to hit the rocks away with her tail.  
  
Kagome looked at InuYasha who lay unconscious, his eyes still red in full youkai form.  
  
Kagome dragged herself to InuYasha and shook him gently,  
  
"Come back InuYasha!" she cried, "Please don't stay a full youkai!!"  
  
~Someone's calling me......~ InuYasha saw a picture of a girl in uniforms imprinted in his mind, ~That face.....~  
  
"InuYasha!" she called.  
  
Kagome saw InuYasha's eyes flashing back to normal then back to red then back and forth.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried.  
  
InuYasha shut his eyes. He slowly opened it and pain suddenly struck him, and his mind went all dizzy.  
  
Kagome noticed that he wasn't as badly injured as he should have been, ~His full youkai form seemed to have lessoned the bigger pain InuYasha could have had~  
  
"Kkk..." InuYasha tried to get up but fell back. He felt blood all over him. Kagome helped him sit, InuYasha looked down at his chest and saw many cuts with blood streaking from it.  
  
"What...happened" he asked.  
  
"You..You..became...."  
  
Blood flashed through his mind, then blue light flashed through his mind and blood splashing in all directions. ~Need....more...blood....must kill~ he heard someone say in his memory.  
  
"I became a full youkai....again" InuYasha muttered.  
  
Kagome sadly nodded, she got up and ran to get his Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Here.....I'll give it to Kilala to hold for a while" Kagome suggested, "I'll help you up on her"  
  
InuYasha pushed Kagome's hands away,  
  
"I can do it myself....." he muttered as he unsteadily stood up and staggered towards Kilala as Kagome watched InuYasha, feeling hurt from his rejection.  
  
He fell against Kilala. Kagome hesitated as she reached out her hands to help, but he rejected it again.  
  
"I'm fine" he muttered as he pulled up and got on Kilala as his blood soaked her fur.  
  
Kilala growled in disgust. Kagome got up and sat away from InuYasha, afraid that he might get pissed.....  
  
They were now in the air, all was silent except the cold wind blowing at their faces.  
  
"Are you scared to get near me now, Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"Huh....no, I just thought you'd.....get mad....."  
  
"Well maybe you should stay away from me from now on, who knows what I'll do to you" he said emotionlessly, "Kilala, will you stop by that river down there, I'm not going to go back to the other looking like this with blood all over me"  
  
Kagome stayed silent.  
  
They landed on the ground, the place bright from the moonlight.  
  
Kagome and Kilala sat far behind InuYasha who was crouching at the edge of the river bank splashing water on himself to get the blood off. He bit his lips from the pain he felt all over him.  
  
Kagome looked away, unable to look at InuYasha who had acted so coldly towards her.  
  
Kilala had learned some things from the others, to always leave when InuYasha and Kagome should be alone. Kilala purred and rubbed her head against Kagome and sped away to get Sango and Miroku to help. Not Shippo, not that she had anything against him or anything....  
  
InuYasha glanced back at Kagome who was looking away. He got up and walked over to Kagome and sat a little away from her and looked down at his hands.  
  
"InuYasha......" Kagome whispered.  
  
Silence.  
  
"......Why are you mad at me" Kagome asked in a little frightened voice, when she felt her soul weak, it scared her when InuYasha was cold like this. She noticed deep red marks all over him, ~they must be hurting him~  
  
"I'm not.......Kagome, why didn't you just give the shard to him?! That's what get's me mad Kagome, I told you to stay away. You could have been killed!"  
  
Kagome realized that, "gomen......."  
  
"Keh" InuYasha looked away, ~man....now I feel so bad.....~  
  
"Sorry for worrying you" Kagome said.  
  
InuYasha's cheek went slightly pink,  
  
"Wh- What're you talking about....you didn't....worry me!"  
  
He turned around to hide the color of his face.  
  
Silence.  
  
"ANYWAY! You can't blame me for not giving the jewel up! You wouldn't have by being threatened to have your arms stepped off! So why should I?!" Kagome asked, her soul feeling a bit back to normal.  
  
InuYasha sweat dropped, "stop trying to confuse my point!"  
  
"So you were mad at me for no reason! And you made me feel bad too!"  
  
"KKkkk, KAGOME! I wasn't MAD! Just.....what if I DO turn into a full youkai when you're around?!"  
  
"I'd still stay, but that wasn't your reason"  
  
"I know, I just was wondering.....I just acted like that because of the shard thing....I was just.....Just...."  
  
"Worried?" Kagome filled in.  
  
InuYasha crossed his arms and looked away,  
  
"I guess you can say that" he said stubbornly, giving in. Kagome smiled  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hey...." InuYasha quietly muttered turning back to Kagome, "How's your arm?"  
  
InuYasha took her arms and pulled up the sleeves.  
  
"I'm OK!!!! OK" Kagome said, ~Or maybe not, but I don't want him to worry~  
  
"Let me SEE! I have to see if it's badly injured or not, or maybe it can get infected or something" InuYasha said, pulling her arms closer to him for him to observe.  
  
"NO! I'm OK!" Kagome yelled. Pulling back.  
  
"Let me SEE!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Shut up! You'll regret it when you have something wrong with your arms" InuYasha threatened.  
  
"I'll check myself! And how would YOU know if it's infected or not?!"  
  
"I would know!"  
  
"No you wouldn't " Kagome snapped.  
  
"Let's see if I wouldn't!!!!" InuYasha said in annoyance, ~stupid girl, I just want to do a simple thing and check and she acts as if I'm trying to.....molest her or something~  
  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled.  
  
InuYasha got up after being sat and groaned in pain.  
  
"GOMEN!" Kagome cried touching his shoulders.  
  
InuYasha glanced at her hands that were resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Gomen" Kagome muttered, her face turning pink, ~No! Cheeks, don't turn pink!~  
  
InuYasha could still feel the warmth of her hands on his shoulder.  
  
He saw her arms, it had bruises and blood all over it. He pulled Kagome down to the river and crouched down next to her as he gently rubbed the blood from her arms and then tore off the remaining material from the top of his Haori. He wrapped it around Kagome's arms and tied it.  
  
"There, that wasn't so bad..." InuYasha muttered.  
  
Kagome smiled, "thanks"  
  
**~~ OK, hope you liked this Chappy^^ SEE it's lighter....right? ?_? Yah, I know, it's short compared to the other few I did lately that were really long. Oh well, I'll make it longer next time ^^ I'm trying to make it longer so I don't drag this fic, but.....I rlly wanted to post it, dats why and I wanted my reviews for it ^^". But tell me if guys would prefer longer chapter, but that would mean that it'd be posted within like.....a few days or so. WELL, anyway you choose, it's fine with me. As long as I get my reviews!!~~** 


	47. Cherish the ones you love

**~~ OK, sorry, ^^" The sword only glows red when it's gunu break a barrier, fine, just retend I said he used the.... bakurraya (dunno the spelling, tell me the right spellin plz) Hey, would that work then????? Neway, keep reading and reviewing!!!!! Ok, here's the result, I'll add Seshoumaru. The next person to get hurt is tied at Kouga and Naraku. And another coupling is Sess and Kikyo, Kikyo and Naraku. But if it's Sess and Kikyo...it wont rlly work out, cuz Kikyo isn't even human, we dun wanna make Sess go to hell with her now do we...Man, if only Rin was older -_- *sigh* then Sess and Rin could be together, aw that would be cute. What do you guys think about Tsubaki ^^" HAHAHHAHAHA~~**  
  
============= Chapter Forty-Seven =============  
  
"Thanks" Kagome said as she looked down at her arm that was all bandaged and cleaned up.  
  
Silence.  
  
InuYasha sat back and looked up at the stars, Kagome glanced over at InuYasha and sat back holding her knees.  
  
"Where's Kilala....." Kagome asked, wanting to get back to the hut to get InuYasha's wounds bandaged.  
  
InuYasha turned to look, "No idea...."  
  
Kagome frowned, "do you think she's in trouble"  
  
"Not likely"  
  
"Hm....." Kagome looked back up at the stars.  
  
InuYasha closed his eyes...  
  
Memories flashed through his mind of Seiyamie torturing Kagome by stepping on her arms. Kagome's cry echoed in his mind hauntingly. He held his fingers into a fist, ~If I hadn't turned into that full youkai....I would have just had to watch Kagome die.....Life.....is so delicate. I could have lost Kagome....so easily~  
  
Kagome looked at InuYasha in worry seeing his expression.  
  
"InuYasha.....?" Kagome whispered.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I was scared....that I'd loose you" InuYasha said quietly, ~When have I become so scared of loosing you....~  
  
~My heart and mind have changed so much.....~  
  
Kagome placed her hands on his shoulders, "But you didn't"  
  
InuYasha placed his hands over hers as she rested her head against his back.  
  
~I haven't told you of how much I loved you.....words can't seem to express it. But I'm scared Kagome, that if I fall more in love with you, and you with me...It'll hurt more when we have to separate......~  
  
~But why do you have to separate~ a small voice in his heart kept saying, but his answer was always, "because I love Kikyo, because I owe it to her"  
  
They quickly shot away from each other, hearing Sango yelling for them.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?! We see nothing out here! It's too dark!" Sango called out.  
  
InuYasha held Kagome's hands and helped her up. Kagome could feel her hands being held a little too tight. She looked up at him, his face glowing from the moonlight. She could see pain written all over his face.  
  
"SANGO-CHAN! Over here!" Kagome called out. Kagome gasped when InuYasha stumbled a bit, but Miroku caught him.  
  
"You alright?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I'm fine" InuYasha replied, as he moved away from Miroku and got on to Kilala.  
  
They all reached the door of the hut.  
  
InuYasha entered the hut, leaning against Miroku.  
  
Tsubaki blushed seeing InuYasha's top bare.  
  
"Wh...What happened?!" Tsubaki stammered.  
  
"Fight" Sango muttered.  
  
"I shall go get Lady Kaede, her village is not far from here. I hope she will not mind us asking for her at a time like this" Miroku said.  
  
"Hai" Sango said.  
  
"Get a mat!" Kagome ordered.  
  
"Hai" Tomo said helpfully as she ran over to the storage board and got a soft mat.  
  
Sango and Kagome continued to order everyone around.  
  
"Sango, I'll get some water to boil" Kagome suggested.  
  
"Then I'll get the fire ready...damn, but they have it in the far room" Sango cursed.  
  
"Doesn't matter"  
  
"K, Tsubaki, Tomo, you stay and look after InuYasha....where's your master?" Sango asked.  
  
"Went out for a midnight walk"  
  
"I see..."  
  
Tomo stood up, "I'll make some food for you InuYasha, you must be hungry after all the fighting. Oh yes, Kagome-Sama, here. It's a Kimono. You do not look decent in those strange clothing you where. You may be thought by the villagers as a youkai"  
  
Kagome's face turned dark as she grabbed the pink Kimono that had cherry blossom designs on it.  
  
".....Thanks" she forced out.  
  
"See how it feels being a youkai?" InuYasha asked.  
  
Kagome left the room, "shut up InuYasha! I'll put this on later!"  
  
Tomo ran after Kagome, "NO! NOW! THEN WATER!"  
  
They all disappeared, leaving InuYasha alone with Tsubaki. InuYasha muttered a prayer so that Tsubaki would stay as a normal person would.  
  
Tsubaki slowly turned and looked at InuYasha,  
  
"We're alone....." she muttered.  
  
"God save me" he muttered under his breath seeing that his prayers wouldn't work.  
  
She bent and held InuYasha's hands, "Oh InuYasha! I missed you so much! My Master....I do not believe he loves me!"  
  
~I don't like your stupid master...I don't like the way he looks at Kagome and Sango. And why would anyone like a freaky wench like you~  
  
InuYasha coughed, unable to breath with Tsubaki's weight on top of him.  
  
"Get....OFF!"  
  
"Oh, gomen" she giggled, "Oh I see a deep wound on your chest, let me take a closer look at it"  
  
InuYasha hit her hands away, "That's- all- right!!!"  
  
She giggled again.  
  
They both looked up as someone entered the room. It was Kagome wearing the Kimono. She looked down at herself,  
  
"Is it nice or what?!" Kagome said with a smiled as she turned around, "WOW! Cherry blossoms! So nice! Isn't it NICE InuYasha?"  
  
"Keh" InuYasha looked away, his face a little pink, ~Cherry blossoms.....they always remind me of you....~  
  
He could feel his heart pounding fast, ~She looks...really nice~  
  
"Ah, I know you think it's nice" Kagome said in a proud voice.  
  
"My InuYasha tells the truth. He said "Keh" which meant, he doesn't care!" Tsubaki pointed out.  
  
InuYasha's ears perked up, he glanced at Kagome who's backround had gone dark.  
  
"Oh, so InuYasha. Now you've become a three timer? Jeez...you're really good at this aren't you?" Kagome asked darkly, saying this on purpose, knowing that he would be annoyed at what she said which was exactly what she wanted.  
  
"Kkk...KAGOME! Shut UP!"  
  
"There, there, InuYasha" Tsubaki said as she stroke his arms, "just leave her alone. She is a strange girl"  
  
Kagome fired up in annoyance and stormed out of the hut.  
  
"Jeez.....Leave me alone!" InuYasha muttered as he sat up, but grimaced from the pain of moving.  
  
"Lie back down, you are unwell"  
  
"I'll be even more unwell if you keep hovering over me!"  
  
A tear ran down Tsubaki's cheeks as more rushed down.  
  
InuYasha looked around in panic. He hated it when girls cried.  
  
"Shut up, shut up you wench! Um....I mean, shush, shush. Calm down! I didn't mean it....." InuYasha hissed, ~Well......yes I did~  
  
Tsubaki started to hiccup.  
  
****************************************  
  
Kagome walked out towards the river,  
  
"Stupid Tsubaki, doesn't even know when someone's already been taken. Hah, I'll show her that InuYasha's mine.......!!!!"  
  
She heard unsteady footsteps walking towards her.  
  
Kagome slowly turned her head to see a man holding a bear bottle and walked towards her.  
  
Something felt wrong, Kagome frowned. ~Does he want to tell me something? Why is he coming towards me....?!~  
  
Kagome filled the bucket with water and backed away.  
  
He laughed, "Isn't it a lovely night pretty miss?" he slurred as he got closer to Kagome.  
  
"Man you stink" Kagome muttered.  
  
"Nice Kimono! Very attractive...."  
  
"You're freaking me out...you get any nearer I'll scream for InuYasha!"  
  
"InuYasha? Who the hell is he...ah hah, that half demon? Why would he be around you, Miss? He's probably out somewhere in the wild"  
  
He stepped closer to Kagome as she backed up against the wall of the hut.  
  
"Would you like to become my woman?" he slurred.  
  
"I'm gunu scream NOW! InuYa--------"  
  
He covered her mouth with his. Kagome's eyes shot wide in disgust.  
  
Kagome pushed him away as she started to spit on the ground in disgust.  
  
The man frowned bitterly, "You have insulted me....."  
  
"You scream, and I'll smash this bottle over your head!" he muttered as he held her mouth shut, "Now you'll come with me nicely! And once I'm done with you I'll let you go, hai?"  
  
She bit his hands that shot away from her mouth and kicked him, he tried to hit Kagome with the bottle, but missed.  
  
The master of the hut had been walking back to the hut and saw Kagome in trouble. Not knowing what to do he ran into the hut to get InuYasha.  
  
"InuYasha-Sama!" he cried.  
  
InuYasha glared at him, "WHAT?!"  
  
"It's...Kagome!" he panted.  
  
InuYasha shot up and ran outside to where he had been pointing to. He saw a man pushing Kagome against the wall and kissing her.  
  
Kagome could feel a tear run down her cheeks, ~He's stronger than me.....~  
  
Suddenly she could feel the man moving away. She looked up to see InuYasha tossing the man onto the ground. He stood up and ran away. InuYasha ran over to Kagome,  
  
"Kagome! You alright?" InuYasha asked in a shaky tone.  
  
She ran over to the river and started to rinse her mouth with the cold water. She nodded,  
  
"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Kagome cried as more tears rushed down her cheeks, ~This never happened to me before.....it was so scary~  
  
InuYasha hesitantly walked over to Kagome and stood behind her.  
  
"You.....sure?"  
  
"Yes....ERG! It was so nasty!"  
  
InuYasha twitched in anger as his fingers were clutched into a fist. He wanted to kill that man....  
  
Kagome sighed, water dripping down from her mouth. She felt a shiver run down her back. She turned to see InuYasha staring at the ground with a hateful look on his face. She could also see the fresh wounds all over him.  
  
"Let's go back inside...." Kagome whispered.  
  
"I...won't let that bastard get away......I'll kill him with my own bare hands" InuYasha hissed.  
  
Kagome sadly smiled, "let it go InuYasha.....he's only human. There's many other men like him, you can't change that and you can't kill them all, you'd probably then have to kill like....half the world"  
  
"Then I'll kill half the world.....men who treat women like that don't deserve to live"  
  
Kagome leaned her head against him as he held her.  
  
"There are people who die, but deserve to live. And people who live that deserve to die. But we can't be the judge of that....."  
  
"Keh, sometimes you're too kind, Kagome" InuYasha said as he walked Kagome back into the hut, "InuYasha....I don't want anyone to know this happened...."  
  
"Ok....but why?"  
  
"It's....kind of disturbing and all. I just want to forget about it, as it never happened"  
  
"Sure" he said quietly.  
  
Kaede looked at InuYasha one last time,  
  
"Yup, I believe that is all. No wound is left unbandaged"  
  
"Lady Kaede. Please stay for the night" the master of the hut asked.  
  
"Oh....Arigato"  
  
InuYasha leaned against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. Kaede walked over and sat next to him.  
  
He glanced over at Kagome from the corner of his eyes. Her face was still not back to normal, but she acted as if nothing had happened. She sat there playing with Shippo.  
  
No one seemed to want to go to sleep, as if their sleep had disappeared.  
  
InuYasha sadly looked away from Kagome, he still had the image of Kagome being tortured by Seiyamie and being kissed by a drunk man. It scarred him. He wanted to kill both Seiyamie and that man....wherever he was.  
  
Kaede looked at InuYasha,  
  
"So....have you chosen yet?" she asked.  
  
"It's none of your business Kaede-baba"  
  
"It is.....I care for both of them, thus it is my business"  
  
InuYasha heavily sighed and looked away,  
  
"I told you, if it is my fate to go with Kikyo. I will...."  
  
"Fate...can be chosen. Do you CHOOSE to go with Kikyo?"  
  
InuYasha leaned his head back and closed his eyes,  
  
"I don't know anymore....I don't know anything anymore...." InuYasha muttered in a sigh.  
  
"You must know something...within that stubborn heart of yours"  
  
InuYasha looked down at his hands, "I.....I didn't get to tell you something....that will make everything a whole lot .....harder"  
  
"And what may that be?"  
  
"I.....I'm also...in love with.....Kagome" InuYasha confessed in a whisper.  
  
Kaede frowned, ~InuYasha.....in love with Kagome. I had thought of the possibilities...but now actually hearing it from InuYasha....it feels unbelievable~  
  
"Yes...I believe you are right...It shall make things all the more difficult" Kaede muttered.  
  
"I'm afraid......that I'm going to fall more in love with her...I know it's wrong to....My heart's supposed to belong to Kikyo alone......"  
  
"Our heart, InuYasha, is something we cannot control. We cannot stop love from growing"  
  
".....I know.....But even now...my love for her...Is enough to tear my heart apart if I was to leave her.....which I will have to some day"  
  
"You talk as if you MUST go with Kikyo....it's your choice. You are free" Kaede said.  
  
InuYasha shook his head, "no...no I'm not free. With Kikyo and her darkness towards me and everything I owe her, I'll never be free....."  
  
"InuYasha.....you make it sound as if you are choosing Kikyo from debt, not love"  
  
"No, I love Kikyo...I have for so many years....It's just....I don't know"  
  
"I see....who do you love more?"  
  
"I don't know! It has to be Kikyo, right?! I love her more....right?!"  
  
"You are confused InuYasha.....If you choose without a clear heart, you'll never be free. For not knowing the true answer, will cage you in and eat at you. For you will never know the answer after you choose..."  
  
"Time is what I need....but Kaede-baba, I don't have any more damn time! If I don't choose soon, I might loose one of them.....i hurt them each time I wait longer"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'm afraid.....for Kagome....She could have died today and also she...yah" InuYasha said, stopping there.  
  
"Cherish the things you love..the one you love in life and the moments you spend with the person, for the person may be gone the next day....and such moments may never occur again. That is life InuYasha. We cannot change it"  
  
InuYasha buried his head in his hands,  
  
"I don't know...how I could live without.....Kagome"  
  
Sango had been near the window InuYasha was under, while she was turning the fire off, and heard it all.  
  
She seriously wanted to hit InuYasha on the head, ~It's so obvious BAKA that you want to be with Kagome more......but then.....what do I know. I didn't even know though real Kikyo you love....damn, I cant bear to see Kagome hurt...~  
  
Sango sighed deeply,  
  
"It's so hard to believe though....though I had believed that he would be in love with her...it's just hard. InuYasha....that stubborn baka....is actually in love. It's so different to the way he seems to love Kikyo. This love seems more....stronger....Or I might be wrong" Sango muttered to herself.  
  
***************************************  
  
Tsubaki lay awake while it seemed as if the other were asleep.  
  
She quietly sighed, ~InuYasha......~  
  
She saw someone moving. She turned to see that it was InuYasha still awake  
  
She watched as InuYasha got up and walked over to Kagome. He crouched down next to her and observed Kagome asleep.  
  
~Is she ok now....?~ InuYasha wondered. He hesitantly reached out his arms and touched her forehead to see if she might have caught a cold outside. ~She seems fine....damn~ InuYasha backed away, ~what's gotten into these past few days....I'm caring a little to much for her~  
  
"Huh...." Kagome opened her eyes to see InuYasha. He fell back in surprise.  
  
"You're supposed to be ASLEEP!" InuYasha hissed.  
  
"And you TOO!"  
  
"Sorry...if I woke you or anything" InuYasha said as if he didn't care.  
  
"It's alright. I'm not tired....well.....I don't feel like going to sleep." Kagome asked.  
  
".....How can you NOT be tired, it's like....past midnight" InuYasha muttered.  
  
Kagome kneeled on the ground, "I cant seem to forget....what happened today"  
  
InuYasha sighed, he grasped her wrist and pulled her up.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"You need some fresh air!"  
  
InuYasha pulled her outside. Tsubaki pouted her lips and muttered a few curses then dropped back to sleep, as she dreamed of thousands of men bowing down at her feet. "Most fairest lady! Please love me as I love you!" they all begged. Tsubaki smiled widely as she slept.  
  
InuYasha ran slowly, pulling her along.  
  
"InuYasha! You're still wounded!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"I'm fine! Come! I want to show you something nice"  
  
"Huh? Where are we going?!"  
  
InuYasha stopped when they got to a lake.  
  
Kagome looked out at the lake that glittered in the moonlight as fireflies danced around the night sky.  
  
"Waaaaa....it's so nice!" Kagome gasped.  
  
"Keh, I told you it was something nice"  
  
Kagome sat down and gazed out at the lake, as she listened to the sound of the night.  
  
InuYasha sat down next to her,  
  
~Cherish the things you love..the one we love in life and the moments you spend with the person, for the person may be gone the next day....and such moments may never occur again. That is life InuYasha. We cannot change it~ he heard Kaede say.  
  
"Do you think you can catch me a firefly?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Is that a dare.....?"  
  
"I guess...."  
  
"Keh, it'll be easy" InuYasha said as he got up and grabbed at a firefly but missed. He blinked, ~it was just there a minuet ago....~  
  
He grabbed at again and felt something in his palm. He opened his hands and showed it to Kagome. Kagome sweat fropped,  
  
"I meant, catch it and show it to me ALIVE! Not squashed like mashed potato"  
  
"Mashed potato? What the hell is that?"  
  
"Never mind, it's just mushy stuff"  
  
"Keh, just watch, I'll catch you one" InuYasha said. Kagome tried hard not to laugh as InuYasha ran around the lake trying to get one.  
  
"Miroku caught one you know InuYasha, it would be sad if you couldn't catch one" Kagome called out, "You probably cant catch one cuz you scare them all away"  
  
"Shut up!" InuYasha muttered, his mind determined to catch one, "I'll catch one"  
  
InuYasha saw one not far from him, he jumped and cupped his hands around the firefly.  
  
"InuYasha....look down...." Kagome laughed.  
  
InuYasha was high up in the air, he looked down to see not land, but the lake.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" InuYasha splashed into the lake.  
  
Kagome laughed like crazy watching InuYasha getting out of the lake with a pissed expression on his face.  
  
"HAHA! For a dog you're strange. Dog's usually like the water  
  
"Shut up wench!" he muttered in annoyance as he squeezed the water out of his Haori. He looked over at Kagoem and grinned mischievously .  
  
He walked over to Kagome and squeezed the water over her head.  
  
"Keh, that's what you get for laughing" InuYasha laughed.  
  
"BAKA!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled as she started to chase him all over the place, "I'm gunu say the word!"  
  
"Oh, don't forget I'm hurt!" InuYasha pointed out.  
  
Kagome sighed as sleep kept coming to her. She yawned and stopped running. InuYasha stopped running and walked over in relief, stood next to her.  
  
InuYasha shook himself as water flew off his Haori.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome scolded as the droplets of water splashed onto her.  
  
"Oh, gomen"  
  
They stood next to each other watching the starry sky. Kagome saw a star shoot across the sky, she closed her eyes to make a wish,  
  
~Make InuYasha happy.....~  
  
InuYasha looked at her wondering why she was closing her eyes.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at InuYasha who quickly looked away,  
  
"Did you make a wish?" she asked.  
  
"A..wish?"  
  
"On that star that shot by....a shooting star"  
  
"No....I don't do those things. They're useless"  
  
"How boring" Kagome muttered.  
  
InuYasha sat on the ground, his face covered in a shadow.  
  
"Are you saying I'm boring..."  
  
Kagome sat down next to him, "no..how can you be.....annoying would fit"  
  
InuYasha turned and glared at her, Kagome put her hands in front of her in defense.  
  
"I'm just joking!" Kagome laughed.  
  
~Cherish the things you love..the one we love in life and the moments you spend with the person, for the person may be gone the next day....and such moments may never occur again. That is life InuYasha. We cannot change it~ he heard Kaede say again in his mind.  
  
Kagome leaned against his shoulder, "all you have to know is that you make me happy"  
  
InuYasha slowly glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eyes,  
  
"Kagome......"  
  
"I know I you can't be with me, but I guess I can find other things in life that'll make me happy.....but I guess....I'll never truly be happy......"  
  
InuYasha looked down at his hands.  
  
"But don't worry about me InuYasha!" Kagome said cheerfully, "I'll be fine as long as you're happy! As long...as you have....a bit of me in.....your heart"  
  
~Stop it Kagome....stop acting like this. I can't afford to fall more in love with you.....~  
  
"Our heart, InuYasha, is something we cannot control. We cannot stop love from growing" Kaede's voice echoed in his mind.  
  
InuYasha shut his eyes, ~I don't know what to do....my love is all Kikyo wants, but it's slipping bit by bit to Kagome.....But I love Kikyo..a lot...so I'm gunu have to try and give my heart fully back to her. I must try the impossible... I have no other choice....~  
  
InuYasha hesitantly wrapped his arms around Kagome, ~I'm afraid to think that there will be a life ahead of me....where you won't be....And the day that is to come where we'll have to separate~  
  
InuYasha looked up, ~That scent.....~ His heart started to beat fast as his arms moved away from Kagome. He felt his mind screaming the word "traitor" at him.  
  
Kikyo watched in a forest across the lake. Her arms hanging at her side as she stared at InuYasha and Kagome together.  
  
She looked painfully away and looked down at her hands.  
  
~What am I to him.....~  
  
~I am the same to him as to everyone else.....a dead corpse with a cold heart~  
  
~But he told me.....that he didn't care.....that he loved me still~  
  
~....All.....but a lie~  
  
"When will the day come.....when my soul can rest......" Kikyo whispered, "when I can live among the living, and be accepted........but that dream seems to much for me now......."  
  
"The day I've always waited for....the day when InuYasha would be with me....seems like nothing but a shattered dream.....I feel as if I'm fading from his heart that I once thought beated for me alone...."  
  
InuYasha looked around, his eyes caught a figure across the lake past the trees. A figure dressed in red and white, staring at him. She just stared at him,  
  
"InuYasha?" Kagome asked in worry.  
  
InuYasha turned and looked at Kagome, then turned back to look at the person...but she was gone. He saw Kikyo's Shini-dama-chuu's flying past the trees.  
  
~Kikyo.....~  
  
"Did you see anything?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Huh....no" InuYasha said in a distant voice.  
  
InuYasha continued to stare at the place Kikyo had been standing, as Kagome observed him. He seemed to have snapped out after a few minuets had passed. He looked at Kagome but then looked away, unable to look at her.  
  
Kagome smiled sadly and stood up,  
  
"You saw Kikyo.....didn't you. You never were able to look at me when you think or see Kikyo...."  
  
InuYasha stood up as well and looked down, "sorry...."  
  
Kagome turned and started to walk away,  
  
"You don't have to apologies to me. It's not like I own you or anything. It's more Kikyo you should apologies to, since you're kind of in love with me in the first place .... it's her you're supposed to love not me, isn't it? So why apologies to me? It's alright InuYasha, you can run off to her whenever you want. I know place in your heart" Kagome said fast in a cheerful voice, hiding the bleeding of her heart, "don't let me be an obstacle for you..."  
  
InuYasha caught Kagome's wrist, "Kagome....you'll always be an obstacle for me....because I love you....you'll be an obstacle that I might not even be able to move"  
  
"Well....you'll have to someday.....to be with Kikyo and all"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Kagome......"  
  
Kagome sighed heavily, "let's just go back....I'm not in the mood to talk about this. We'll both catch a cold if we don't since we're wet and it's still winter...though, this winter wasn't that cold, don't you think?" Kagome asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yah.....whatever" he muttered, ~Kagome.....stop storing all your pain inside.....or you'll become like me...dark, and confused. It'll turn into pain....Kagome....It's hard to imagine you becoming like those people, like Kikyo. So...please....try not to get hurt by me....don't care for me....don't love me.....even though I'm happy you do, it'll just hurt you more. The day will come.....when it'll really hurt you....so....don't~  
  
*****************************************  
  
The next day InuYasha and Kagome acted a bit tense everyone noticed.  
  
Miroku elbowed Sango, "I know this tension....the reason for it"  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Even last time it was like this..."  
  
"Nanda?!"  
  
"They've seen....Kikyo" he said in a whisper.  
  
"Oro.....Kikyo?!" Sango gasped and let out a deep sigh of frustration, "let me guess, and InuYasha probably went all bizarre from seeing her and made Kagome feel abandoned"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
~Stupid InuYasha....playing around with two peoples heart~ Sango thought.  
  
"Jeez....I've warned InuYasha about two timing" Miroku sighed.  
  
Sango sweat dropped.  
  
Everyone looked up to see a swirl of dust heading towards them.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
The dust began to die away as Kouga appeared. InuYasha started to growl in anger.  
  
"Kisama!!! What the hell are you doing here you asshole?!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"Heh, someday I'll stick a soap into your dirty mouth. Every word you say to me at least has a swear word in it! I just came to VISIT! What the hell is wrong with that....Dog ears?!" Kouga asked in annoyance.  
  
"Shut the fuckin hell up cave man!"  
  
"Heh, I don't have time for this! I just came to see Kagome"  
  
"That wench?! Are you deaf or something?! She's not interested in becoming your "mate" Kouga" InuYasha growled with is hands grasped into a fist.  
  
"Oh, and are you telling me that she's interested in you? Ha, that's a laugh dog ears? Hey, but doesn't she know that you already have a woman?"  
  
"She's not my damn 'woman' !!"  
  
"I know that!!! My woman would never choose you"  
  
"You fuckin deaf?! SHE - IS - NOT - YOUR - WOMAN!"  
  
"YES - SHE - IS!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Fine, then if she's not, then it means she's single, so I'll go and TRY to make her my woman" Kouga said, "happy now? OK, Kagome you wanna go out for a walk?"  
  
"No she doesn't want to go for a walk with you"  
  
Kouga hit InuYasha across the head, "let the poor woman TALK for once!"  
  
InuYasha grabbed Kouga's ears and pulled it hard causing him to crash to the ground.  
  
"She doesn't WANT to talk to you!"  
  
Kouga jumped up and pulled at InuYasha's ears as InuYasha pulled Kouga's.  
  
"And how do you know if she wants to talk to me or not when she didn't even say she didn't?!! Huuuh?!!!" Kouga asked.  
  
They both let go of each other's ears and glared at each other.  
  
"You're one hell of an annoying dog!"  
  
"Shut the hell up and go back home to your other cave people"  
  
"Heh, make me!" Kouga hissed, "I'm gunu sit right here until I get to talk with her" Kouga said, sitting on the ground.  
  
"Keh" InuYasha stepped on Kouga's tail as Kouga shot up with a cry of pain, "HAHA!"  
  
"BAKA!" Kouga yelled as his face turned red in anger.  
  
"Guys! Stop it!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"They're like an exact imitation of two year olds.....no, worse" Miroku muttered with a sweat drop.  
  
"I agree..." Sango muttered.  
  
"Are they always acting as they are now?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Oi...."  
  
"Anything you say, Kagome my love" Kouga said, pulling InuYasha's lock of hair, "that was the last thing...I stop now"  
  
InuYasha kicked hard on Kouga's leg, "And I'll stop now"  
  
"Hold on, one more thing" Kouga said, hitting his hand hard across InuYasha's head.  
  
"What the hell?! You said you'd stop! Damn you" InuYasha muttered as they started to fight again. Everyone watched as InuYasha and Kouga disappeared into a circle of dust as you could see their hands hitting each other.  
  
"Kagome, I believe you should stop them" Kaede muttered.  
  
"Hmmm.....InuYasha will get mad if I say it though....."  
  
"I think he will thank thee at the end when he realizes that he is still alive" Kaede muttered.  
  
"Ok then.......SIT!" Kagome yelled, " wow...that felt relieving. OH NO! But Kaede, InuYasha is hurt!"  
  
"He sure didn't act like he was" Sango pointed out.  
  
"True..."  
  
The dust faded away and they saw Kouga wondering where InuYasha had gone, and InuYasha deep inside the ground.  
  
"Ah hah, there you are" Kouga said as he bent and looked down at InuYasha, "how's it down there?"  
  
"Shut..up" InuYasha moaned as he stood out of the hole, he could feel his wound burning, "KA - GO - ME!!!"  
  
"Ahhh, gomen!" Kagome cried, running up to him.  
  
"Stupid wench..." he muttered.  
  
"Gomen, we all forgot you were hurt!" Kagome apologiesed.  
  
Kouga sighed, "Man....I missed my chance to be with Kagome" he muttered, "I'll be back another time! JA!"  
  
"Go to hell!" InuYasha called out to him.  
  
"Um nope, it'll most likely be you who will be going to hell with that dead priestess. MAN you must have bad taste...Hey, but I understand, you're in love, that's why you stick to her. RIGHT?! Haha, after you're gone, I'll get Kagome!" Kouga said as he sped away.  
  
Kagome looked away, ~Even Kouga knows that InuYasha loves Kikyo....~  
  
****************************************  
  
InuYasha lay back after Kaede had bandaged his wounds up again.  
  
"You really should act more sober when it comes to Kouga, you go mad just seeing him. He just came to see Kagome" Kaede muttered as she cleaned up the hut.  
  
"Shut up you old hag" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"InuYasha, don't be so rude" Kagome hissed.  
  
"You get used to it after a while...it feels like he's calling you by your given name because he calls you by that so many times" Kaede murmured.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Poor Lady Kaede, I don't know how he can stand the likes of him" Miroku muttered.  
  
"Ya" Shippo added.  
  
InuYasha closed his eyes, he saw her, standing in the woods across the lake. Standing behind the trees, staring at him...while he had been holding Kagome.  
  
~Kikyo....~ InuYasha thought, the image wouldn't go out of his mind.  
  
Tomo and Tsubaki arrived from their shopping in another village not far from here.  
  
"Kon'nechewa!" Tsubaki and Tomo said.  
  
"Yah, hi" InuYasha muttered as everyone else greeted them pleasantly.  
  
As Tomo and Tsubaki went on and on about what they did in the village, InuYasha stood up and walked outside. Kagome looked up and followed.  
  
Kagome reached out her arm and touched his shoulders.  
  
InuYasha turned around to see Kagome, "Kagome...."  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nothing.....really. I just wanted to get out" he replied.  
  
Kagome could read it all over his face, Kikyo....  
  
"InuYasha, you're lying. You don't have to keep it away from me.....you're thinking about Kikyo. See I'm not hurt" Kagome said with a smile.  
  
InuYasha turned and gazed at her. Kagome felt a little shocked, she felt as if he was reading every bit in her soul.  
  
"You're hurt.....I know Kagome......you're lying to me as well" he said quietly.  
  
The stood face to face, close to each other.  
  
"Kagome....." InuYasha whispered, holding her hands in his.  
  
Kagome felt her heart pounding fast, but suddenly, she realized something.... She could feel InuYasha getting closer to her....  
  
She pulled away, "are you like this because I remind you of Kikyo? First minuet you're thinking about her, and the next you're acting like this. Is it because I look like her and you want to be with her? So you think if you be with someone right now that looks like her, you'll feel as if it is her?!" Kagome cried.  
  
InuYasha held her tightly as she tried to move away, but he kept on holding her.  
  
"Kagome! You are you, I've never once tried to use you for Kikyo!"  
  
Kagome stopped trying to move away, and leaned against him.  
  
"It's hard to believe what you said....cause I know you love her more....every time you look at me warmly.....it's hard to believe that look was meant for me....."  
  
"They're all true......"  
  
"I've always wondered....ever since the day you told me that you kind of loved me....the way you look at me melts me.....but to Kikyo whom you love so much....I wonder how it would feel to have you look at the person you love so much......" Kagome whispered, and sadly laughed, "but I guess I'll never know....Maybe if me and Kikyo see each other some time, I'll ask.... But I wont tell her that you have a little room in your heart for me. I don't want to hurt her, cuz it'll hurt you then....."  
  
"Will you stop talking like that?! You make me feel as if I'm hurting you so much....am I ?!" InuYasha asked in a strained voice.  
  
"No....InuYasha.....you're not. I'm just hurting myself"  
  
Kagome stepped back and smiled at him, "it's alright...all will be fine at the end. You'll see.....I'll be happy some how....."  
  
InuYasha turned to see a Shinni-dama-chuu flying through the air with a dead soul clutched in its claws.  
  
"Kikyo....." InuYasha whispered.  
  
Kagome tightly shut her eyes, ~I wish I could disappear right now...~  
  
InuYasha looked ahead and saw a distant figure of Kikyo walking further away.  
  
Kikyo looked straight ahead, not turning back to look at InuYasha. She had heard InuYasha, he had told her that he loved her before...that's why Kagome had spoken of him having a room in his heart for her.  
  
~Traitor.....~  
  
She looked coldly ahead without any emotions on her face.  
  
~And yet....I still cannot hate you enough to not be with you~  
  
Kikyo clutched her hands into a fist as her nails dug into her palm.  
  
~But I want revenge on you so bitterly....for betraying me. You say you love me, and yet you say that to another. Is that called love....that is not the love I want. Is this what I came to this cursed earth to get? To get your so called love and my revenge?~  
  
Blood streaked down her palm as it dripped onto the high grass.  
  
~Has the times we have spent together so easily left your mind....has the love we felt for each other so quickly faded away......Why is it so easy for you to hurt me, and yet so hard for you to please me....is it too hard? Too hard for the love you always said you had for me?! IS IT?!~  
  
A tear dropped down her pale and emotionless face.  
  
~My heart has hardened into ice....and can no longer beat with the passion the Kikyo that had once lived did....unless I have my soul back.....Or unless you can melt it....but you will not be able to......I do not think you can~  
  
InuYasha stared at Kikyo's figure fading away,  
  
"Kikyo......" he whispered.  
  
"Go to her" a voice whispered.  
  
He looked to see that it was Kagome who looked at him then turned, "go to her...the one you really love"  
  
Kagome walked away.  
  
InuYasha had tried to reach out for her, but hesitated. His arms dropped helplessly to his side....  
  
"Kagome......gomen....."  
  
He turned himself away from Kagome.  
  
~.....I'm sorry Kagome.....but my fate....is with Kikyo~  
  
He hesitantly turned to see if he could still see Kagome, but she was gone.  
  
InuYasha tightly closed his eyes, ~ I'm really sorry Kagome.....~  
  
He slowly walked after Kikyo...then broke into a run.  
  
~Kikyo.....~  
  
**~~ MWUAHAHAHA, I've putted my angst into this hahahahahha. Dun worry for the readers who are probably at this moment cursing me, DUN WORRY it's an InuYasha and Kagome fic ^^ Well, keep on reading and lets see how many ppl are actually reading this fic by how many ppl review -_-" COME ON review plzzzzzzzzzzz~~** 


	48. Kagome's soul stolen

**~~ *sigh* Oro....Ok, this chapter is not as it seems. It may seem as if it's another of those, Kikyo with InuYasha, Kagome so sad and bla bla bla, but dis time it's different...OOOooooo... -_- KK, keep on reading . Oh yah, and I'm trying to update everyday, but my parents have restricted the time I'm aloud on computer to type -_- and I'm trying to make my chapters long. So a chapter would probably be updated....maybe every two or three days. Or sometimes in a day V_V Dunno ^^~~**  
  
VOTE:  
  
Who wants Kikyo dead soon Who still wants me to keep up the love triangle Keep up the love triangle, but don't let Kikyo come back into the story for a while  
  
============= Chapter Forty-eight =============  
  
InuYasha felt cold sweat dripping down his face,  
  
~Shit.....Kikyo probably thinks I've abandoned her....cuz I'm always with Kagome.....~  
  
Kikyo stopped walking, sensing InuYasha getting closer.  
  
~So you have followed....I have decided.....I will not endure this pain any longer~  
  
"Kikyo....." InuYasha murmured.  
  
InuYasha stared at the back of Kikyo.  
  
"I've had enough of this waiting....choose now InuYasha, so that I may be able to either hate you or love you.....So that I may no longer have to torture my self with fake hopes and dreams if you choose other than me...." Kikyo muttered.  
  
"Kikyo! I told you, I can't choose yet! I....just can't...I need more time" InuYashasaid.  
  
"How much more do you want me to suffer.....InuYasha? Do you think I can bear it any longer to watch you say you love me and yet hold another in your arms...How much longer InuYasha?"  
  
"I....don't know"  
  
"Is it that hard to choose the one you love....?"  
  
"I do love you!" InuYasha defended.  
  
Kikyo spun around, her mouth raised in disgust, her eyes shadowed by a darkness.  
  
"Disgusting....disgusting! You....you are...a liar. I cannot believe you anymore....." she hissed.  
  
InuYasha clutched his hands into a fist and tightly shut his eyes,  
  
"I.....It's cuz....I need more time.....to get....ready to leave...Kagome" InuYasha confessed.  
  
Kikyo stood there, "I had thought of that possibility....but it hurts much more than I thought it would...." she whispered, " I cannot wait any longer, InuYasha. Decide, now...."  
  
"Kikyo....isn't there any way where I can be with you....without going to....hell?"  
  
"Yes...there is one.....but my heart never felt enough cold to do it..but now......I have no heart...... would you give up anything to be with me?"  
  
Thoughts rushed through his head, ~Anything.....what does she mean by...anything....But I do owe Kikyo my love....~  
  
"Yes......anything" he whispered.  
  
The shadow lifted from her eyes, "anything......?" she whispered again.  
  
InuYasha hesitantly nodded.  
  
Kikyo's Shini-dama-chuu's wrapped around Kikyo.  
  
"You said anything, and you said that you loved me....is that true?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Hai...."  
  
"Fine, this is what you choose instead of hell...soot yourself. But you shall still be with me and be with the Kikyo with a heart"  
  
InuYasha nodded and looked down as Kikyo disappeared, "Can i....still be with Kagome.....If I choose you?"  
  
Kikyo's heart shook in cold anger and jealousy.  
  
"What kind of stupid question is that...you chose me. That is it. No Kagome! I will be with you as a human"  
  
"NANI?! Are you..going to take her.soul?!"  
  
"Appreciate InuYasha! She is probably better off gone than enduring the suffering you give her when she sees you with me! I know how she would feel!!!" Kikyo said as she faded into the bright sky.  
  
"KIKYO?! HOW COULD YOU?!" InuYasha cried out, but she didn't reply...  
  
~I must get ready...to take her soul~ Kikyo thought bitterly.  
  
***************************************  
  
Kagome walked past the hut and towards the forest with the bone eater's well in it. She wanted to see the God tree, the place where she had first met InuYasha.  
  
She walked through the night and continued walking. A voice in her mind told her to turn and walk back to the hut where Sango and them would be. The other voice said to keep on going, ~Do you want to be in the hut when InuYasha returns from his meeting with Kikyo?~  
  
Kagome gritted her teeth, ~He is not yours Kagome!~  
  
Kagome entered the woods, tired from the long walk. Her face wet with tears.  
  
Myouga the flea had been traveling on a long journey in search of InuYasha ans saw Kagome walking towards him. He jumped up and down, swinging his arms in the air. But she didn't see him and stepped on him.  
  
"Jeez.....people these say, don't even stop to say hi" the flat flee choked out.  
  
She leaned against the God tree, she turned around and looked at the spot where InuYasha had been shot to.  
  
Kagome reached out her trembling hands to where the spot had been,  
  
"Inu...Yasha...." she whispered.  
  
Kikyo watched from behind, watching Kagome with her glaring eyes.  
  
Kagome fell to the ground and held herself.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome cried as tears rushed down her face, "InuYasha...."  
  
Kikyo could feel her cold eyes getting blurry...in bitter tears. ~I know what this girl is feeling....the pain she is feeling~  
  
Kagome stared blankly out at the trees around her, ~InuYasha.....~ She shot her head around hearing someone approaching her.  
  
"Kikyo......"  
  
"Kagome....."  
  
Kagome quickly stood up, she could feel a bit of fear in her, ~She is so...perfect..now in a dark way....that I feel fear when I see her cold calm eyes..that holds no emotion~  
  
"......I pity you Kagome....so get out of here now. I shall spare you.....get out of this world....and never return" Kikyo murmured, ~My heart still cannot do this....~  
  
Kikyo pointed to the direction of the bone eaters well.  
  
Kagome shook her head, "I can't....I can't just leave....InuYasha!!" she cried.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE! Do not speak of InuYasha as if he were yours!!! He is not!! You do not belong in this world! Leave now!" Kikyo yelled.  
  
Kagome stared at Kikyo, never having once seen Kikyo talk with emotion...  
  
Kagome tightly shut her eyes, "even though I do not belong here.....I want to stay beside InuYasha....."  
  
"Do you wish to stay, thinking that you can win his heart?! Why would he choose you! You are nothing but a cheap imitation of me, I am the suitable woman to walk by his side. Not you.....he has chosen me from the beginning.....I am the one he loves most......not you......accept that fact"  
  
"Liar! I am ME, InuYasha said so! And I HAVE accepted the fact that I'll never be the one InuYasha will choose! But I can't leave InuYasha! I.....love him! I'll be miserable without him"  
  
"You are me....thus you love him. But is that the love you have for him? Is it fine for you to be happy by his side and forever hinder him from the happiness he can have with me? The one he loves?"  
  
"In HELL?!"  
  
"I would take your soul.....to make me human....to regain back my human heart......But I'm not that dark enough yet! I shall let you go, and do as I want with InuYasha! Appreciate that I haven't stolen your soul! Leave!"  
  
"NO....." Kagome cried, ~Me....I make InuYasha sad......he just told me that I wasn't an obstacle to his happiness.......that I made him happy, though. But....he probably lied.....how can anyone be happy without the one they love........~  
  
"I was even going to marry InuYasha......" Kikyo said.  
  
Kagome looked up, "Na- nani...."  
  
"I told him that once I become a normal woman, and he a human by the power of the Shikon no Tama, that we can live together. I implied marriage... whether he got it or not.......we were going to be together...... We were meant to be......YOU ARE MAKING HIM MISERABLE!"  
  
Kagome shook her head, "No.no.....it can't be...it's you!" Kagome cried but then stopped, ~That's only because he doesn't want to go to Kikyo to hell....just the hell part.....but he wants to be with Kikyo in another way~  
  
Kagome looked down, "Then......what if.....I gave you.....my soul"  
  
Kikyo looked up in shock, ~This girl.....is so strange....I'm offering her life and yet she rejects it.......now......she is giving me her life....to make InuYasha happy~  
  
Kikyo slapped Kagome hard across the cheek, knocking her to the bark of the God tree, "BAKA!" Kikyo cried, bitter tears flying off her cheeks.  
  
~No one..is supposed to love InuYasha...more than me....~  
  
Kikyo raised her hands as her soul snatchers wrapped their bodies tightly around Kagome,  
  
Kikyo walked up and pushed Kagome's chin up with her cold finger,  
  
"Is this your final answer.....to give up your soul.....Or I can let you back off and return to your world and never come back"  
  
"Final....answer....."  
  
"Humph, why? If you go to your world you will live....."  
  
"If I go.....you'll take InuYasha to hell" Kagome said, her mind set.  
  
"So......this is what you chose....for your body, mind and heart to sleep forever in a nightmare........Heh, fine" Kikyo said bitterly as she swung her arms in the air, blue mist appearing, creating Kagome's scent to disappear so that InuYasha wouldn't find them.  
  
**********************************************  
  
InuYasha sped towards the hut, hoping Kagome would be there before Kikyo.  
  
Kagome wasn't there.....  
  
InuYasha sniffed the air, trying to find her scent, but he couldn't scent it. He ran over and asked Sango and the rest if they had seen Kagome, they all shook their heads.  
  
The day had turned into night.  
  
Sango looked over at Miroku,  
  
"Houshi-sama......I cannot go sleep....." Sango whispered over at Miroku.  
  
Miroku opened one eyes, "eh?!"  
  
"I cannot go sleep!" Sango whispered again.  
  
Miroku shot up, his face beaming with joy, as he pulled his blanket covers open and patted his mattress,  
  
"Come sleep here! I'll lullaby you to sleep" Miroku said, his heart beating fast, ~FINALLY she has given into me!!!! WHA- HOOOO ~  
  
Sango had a stress mark on her,  
  
"Baka....!" She hissed. Shippo and Kilala stirred in their sleeps.  
  
"Yum yum yum" Shippo muttered in his sleep, "what kind of food is this? InuYasha! DON'T you DARE take it!"  
  
Sango and Miroku stared at Shippo in a strange expression.  
  
"I meant to say, I'm worried about Kagome and InuYasha...something is amiss" Sango muttered.  
  
Miroku frowned and walked out towards the window and looked out, "yes....I had sensed it too......a bit"  
  
Sango walked towards Miroku,  
  
"InuYasha looked as if he wanted to die when he came running madly towards us"  
  
"Yah....I wonder what's up" Miroku muttered.  
  
"Huh...?!" Sango had millions of stress marks all over her head, Miroku's hands were rubbing her bottom.  
  
"There there, we shall go help if anything is wrong" Miroku assured.  
  
"Get your filthy hands OFF me!" Sango yelled as she slapped Miroku hard on the face.  
  
"I'm surprised I haven't gotten used to this....." Miroku groaned in pain as he rubbed his burning face.  
  
InuYasha gritted his teeth and desperately looked around him, nowhere.  
  
"Kagome....."  
  
He felt something tickling his neck, he pulled it off his neck to see it was Myouga the flea.  
  
"InuYasha-sama! I have been looking through heaven and hell for you!"  
  
"Keh, not hell, you wouldn't even think twice about going near hell. You'd run away! Now leave me alone!"  
  
"InuYasha-sama, what's up?!"  
  
"I...need to find....Kagome" InuYasha whispered.  
  
"AHHhhhhh, I saw her"  
  
InuYasha froze, "You....saw her?"  
  
"Yes, just.....about ten minuets or so, I tried to call out for her. But I believe she was headed somewhere and VERY depressed, then I found a ride and came here"  
  
InuYasha flicked Myouga away and ran to where the forest was.  
  
~Kagome....please hang on.....~  
  
InuYasha jumped through the air, his heart beating fast.  
  
"Kagome!" he cried out in pain, ~It's all my fault......Kagome....what if I'm too late.......~  
  
He could feel his eyes getting blurry in tears that burned his cheeks.  
  
"Kagome....don't go......." InuYasha whispered.  
  
InuYasha entered the forest and ran around looking everywhere for her, but her scent was strangely not there.  
  
Kikyo through green plant dust on Kagome as she put her hands together and started to chant a spell with her eyes closed.  
  
Kagome's wide eyes watched Kikyo doing the ritual. Her heart beated fast.... She suddenly could feel something ripping out of her, she gave a cry of pain as her mind started to glow back. She could feel herself falling through a black hole.  
  
"InuYasha....There....I've finally sacrificed something useful for you....I've sacrificed my soul for you....be happy InuYasha....don't make my sacrifice useless" Kagome said with a sad smile, as her voice echoed in the black hole. She felt herself awake....  
  
"Huh....what just happened?" Kagome muttered as she got out of the well. She looked around for InuYasha, he wasn't there as usual waiting for her...  
  
She looked around and finally saw him.....with Kikyo in his arms..she watched as he kissed her....  
  
Kagome slammed her fist onto the ground, her heart ripping in pain. "InuYasha..."  
  
~ This is what you chose......for your body, heart and mind to sleep forever in a nightmare~  
  
Kikyo saw the blue glow of light appear out of Kagome. Kikyo chanted some more spells so that the souls would go into her without rejecting her, she had learned that Kagome's soul would try to escape her and return back into the owner's.  
  
The blue glow slowly entered Kikyo, she gasped at the pure and strong soul entering her.  
  
~She has..too much soul in her...I can't....take it all in....~  
  
Kikyo sighed, as her hands dropped to her side.....Kagome's soul had been absorbed into her.  
  
"It is over"  
  
She closed her eyes, but frowned, she could still feel her heart cold. ~It will melt....my heart needs time. I am now....human.....But even though I am complete....Kagome has a drop of soul left in her. But it wont matter, it is of no use~  
  
Kikyo bent down and took Kagome's Shikon Shards, "this is now mine...."  
  
She smiled feeling the strength she hadn't felt for 50 years in her, "Finally.....after so long.....I am human"  
  
InuYasha felt more tears running down his cheeks, his heart sinking deeper and beating faster when he heard Kagome's cry.  
  
He ran after her voice that echoed in the air and found Kikyo's back to him. Standing in front of the God tree, with something lying under her feet.  
  
"So....you have come....InuYasha" said Kikyo said as she turned and stared at him and walked away.  
  
InuYasha stared at the person lying lifelessly on the ground.  
  
"KAGOME!" InuYasha cried as he ran over to her and dropped to his knees. He shook her shoulders, but her body moved lifelessly. He looked down at Kagome's eyes that stared vacantly up at the sky.  
  
"KAGOME! Wake up!!!!!" InuYasha cried staring at Kagome in unbelief.  
  
"KISAMA!" InuYasha called at Kikyo, "what the hell did you do to Kagome?!"  
  
"You said....anything....Kagome's soul...is now mine. Her body, mind and soul will forever sleep in a nightmare" Kikyo whispered, her heart hurting from InuYasha's tone against her, "this is the cause for betraying me...InuYasha"  
  
"But KAGOME didn't deserve this!!!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"Or...maybe she did. To you she did not deserve, but to me, she did. Her soul belongs to me...."  
  
"No....You had your chance in life....But you blew it! It's Kagome's turn to live! Give her soul BACK!"  
  
"I blew it for YOU!" Kikyo cried.  
  
InuYasha turned away and looked down at Kagome's face that had sorrow written all over it.  
  
"She was willing to give up her soul....to make you happy with me...the person you've chose....do not waste what she sacrificed" Kikyo whispered.  
  
"Her sacrifice was useless...With her gone....how can I be happy...." InuYasha whispered as bitter tears ran down his face as he held Kagome tightly in his arms, "I love...Kagome...I love her...I love her so much"  
  
Kikyo cringed her face, "this is what you caused from being in love with two people and not deciding soon enough. InuYasha, you will love me!"  
  
"I DID love you! But the love I felt for you...it was a love that couldn't grow. That bit of love was ALL I could give you....but...Kagome...is different"  
  
"Well she is GONE! Let us start a future together!" Kikyo cried, ~and then I shall betray you...and watch you suffer as I have~  
  
"No..no...I have no future with you. It all ended 50 years ago" InuYasha growled in anger, "so give her soul back and go to hell!"  
  
"InuYasha......" Kikyo whispered as she backed away in pain.  
  
InuYasha looked up, he saw the Kikyo he had loved, but he felt nothing.  
  
"Kikyo....gomen....." InuYasha whispered, "but...please give back Kagome's soul....What do you want for her soul....i'll give you anything"  
  
"You cannot give me anything. You cannot even give me your heart...."  
  
"I'll go to hell with you..."  
  
"No.now is the chance I have been waiting for all my life, to live as an ordinary woman" Kikyo said.  
  
"With another person's soul?! You're....disgusting" InuYasha coldly whispered.  
  
Kikyo walked over to him and cupped his face,  
  
~Her hands....are warm~ InuYasha thought.  
  
She looked at him and warmly smiled, "we will be happy together....sacrifices must be made" and then she walked away.  
  
"Sacrifices...." InuYasha whispered as he held his hands into a fist, his claws digging into his palm,  
  
"I'd have rather....sacrificed Kikyo.....for Kagome....I wanted to be with....Kagome......"  
  
InuYasha tearfully looked down at Kagome's eyes that had no life or joy in it, she was in a deep nightmare she'd never wake out of unless she had her soul back.  
  
"Kagome....Kagome...." InuYasha kept whispering painfully.  
  
"You're the one....that I truly loved...but why..did I have to find out like this?! With you suffering because of it?! KAGOME! GOMEN!" InuYasha cried as he continued to hold her tightly in his arms,  
  
"I'm never going to leave you....I'm going to stay right here....holding you"  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
InuYasha ran slowly, pulling her along.  
  
"InuYasha! You're still wounded!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"I'm fine! Come! I want to show you something nice"  
  
"Huh? Where are we going?!"  
  
InuYasha stopped when they got to a lake.  
  
Kagome looked out at the lake that glittered in the moonlight as fireflies danced around the night sky.  
  
"Waaaaa....it's so nice!" Kagome gasped.  
  
"Keh, I told you it was something nice"  
  
Kagome sat down and gazed out at the lake, as she listened to the sound of the night.  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
Kagome's pale face lay in InuYasha's arms, as his tears dripped onto her face.  
  
Kagome's voice echoed in his mind, a voice that would never leave him,  
  
"Do you think you can catch me a firefly?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Is that a dare.....?"  
  
"I guess...."  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Kagome still had her head peacefully resting on InuYasha's chest, as she listened to the sound of his heat beat  
  
She could feel InuYasha' s thumb stroking her wet cheeks, to calm her down. Kagome closed her eyes, she felt so at peace.  
  
"I wish.....time would freeze....so that we can stay like this forever" InuYasha whispered.  
  
Kagome's heart beated fast, she could feel her face flushed.  
  
"So......that I can feel that you didn't leave me" he said, his thoughts far away.  
  
Kagome clutched InuYasha shoulder,  
  
"You won't leave me, will you?! You'll live....right?" Kagome suddenly asked, in a tearful voice.  
  
"Hai......I'll always be by your side......as you have been be mine"  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
"I'm a liar....." InuYasha whispered, " I said I'd always be by your side.....but I left you to find Kikyo......."  
  
InuYasha rested his head on Kagome's and closed his eyes,  
  
~Kikyo.....how could you do this....damn you.....~  
  
****Flashback****  
  
"InuYasha" Kikyo said in a warm voice, cupping his face, ~Her hands so warm like before~  
  
*****************  
  
"You've betrayed me...this time for sure.......Even though you're the Kikyo I used to love....my heart has changed......."  
  
~But you'll never be able to forget Kikyo.....~ said a cold voice in his mind.  
  
"Shut up" InuYasha hissed.  
  
Rain started to suddenly pour, as InuYasha continued to hold Kagome. The cold rain splashing onto him as he covered Kagome's soulless body from the rain.  
  
"Kagome......." InuYasha whispered a softly.  
  
~You're right here......and yet you feel so far away....~  
  
~But you'll always be in my heart......as I hope I am in yours......Kagome...This is a promise I will keep.....i'll get your soul back....I promise~  
  
*~~OK, seeeeeeee it's different. ^^ Dun worry, if you don't want, Kagome wont stay lifeless like this for long......ya. N KIKYO'S GOIN DOWN! Lol.....yah....I said I'd make my chapters long, but I had to cut it off here ^^ gomen if you wanted it longer~~* 


	49. Depression and confusion

*~~ Oro...... -_-" Gomen, I want to thank "yagirl-123" For her VERY good ideas I used. THANK YOU, lol. And thanks to the other people who also helped me in giving me ideas. Oh yah, and happy LATE new years to everyone ^^" Well, hope you like this new twist in the story!!!! And you may notice in my fic that the season may be passing a little to fast and I missed a lot of holiday things, but...OH WELL. You're gunu have to accept it ^^" Keep on reading and REVIEW~~*  
  
# When I use this sign "" it means that you're in Kagome's dream world thing she's in. "" the end of her dream.  
  
============= Chapter Fourty-Nine=============  
  
Sango and Miroku stared dumbly out the window into the night sky pouring rain. Sango bit her nails nervously,  
  
"I'm worried....it's now midnight and InuYasha has been gone for hours and Kagome hasn't come back....." Sango murmured.  
  
Miroku frowned, "Where can they possibly be at this time......"  
  
"Something's wrong....."  
  
Miroku nodded in agreement.  
  
"We must go out and go search for them...I saw InuYasha heading towards the direction of the forest. Let's go!" Sango said determinedly.  
  
Miroku and Sango walked towards the door. Sango stepped outside into the rain, she turned to see Miroku standing still inside the hut.  
  
"LET'S GO!" Sango hissed.  
  
Miroku nervously laughed and scratched his head,  
  
"In....IN the rain?"  
  
Sango hit Miroku across the head, "LET'S GO!"  
  
"Hai, hai, hai !!!!!!" Miroku cried then stopped again, "walk ALL the way in the rain to the forest? Don't you think we should just wake Kilala up?"  
  
Sango sighed, "OK!!"  
  
They flew towards the forest, When Kilala landed on the ground of the forest, Miroku and Sango jumped off.  
  
"Are you sure Shippo will be fine?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes, Tsubaki and them are in the other room"  
  
".....They're useless though!"  
  
"JUST shut up!" Sango yelled with a stress mark on her head.  
  
******************************************  
  
They walked through the forest, their clothing drenched in cold rain.  
  
Sango looked around the foggy forest with crystal clear rain dribbling to the ground. She closed her eyes, ~Kagome.....InuYasha.....I can sense something is really wrong.....~  
  
Sango walked on with her eyes closed in thought, but her chest bumped into Miroku's stretched out arms. She felt her cheeks burn,  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
"WH-What?!" Miroku asked in defense, "I was just trying to make you stop walking"  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
Miroku looked forward, Sango's eye followed. She saw something blurry through the heavy rain fall. She squinted her eyes,  
  
"What...is it?"  
  
"I have no idea....maybe it'll lead us to InuYasha and Kagome" Miroku suggested.  
  
"What if Kagome's not even with InuYasha" Sango worried.  
  
"She'll be...I'm sure..."  
  
They cautiously walked closer to the figure that was slumped on the ground. As they got even closer, they saw it was more than one figure.  
  
Sango and Miroku gasped to see InuYasha slumped over Kagome muttering something,  
  
"Kagome...I'll never leave you..."  
  
"Come on Kagome....wake up.....Kagome..!"  
  
Sango stared with open eyes at InuYasha holding Kagome with his head resting on her chest, using his Haori to keep her dry.  
  
"I can still hear your heart beating......" InuYasha whispered, his voice strained from the tightness of his throat.  
  
"InuYasha.....Kagome...." Sango quietly cried.  
  
"InuYasha what happened?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Let's just try and bring them back to the hut" Sango suggested as she ran over to them, "InuYasha, let's get Kagome out of here"  
  
InuYasha didn't respond.  
  
Miroku shook him, but he didn't respond, "InuYasha! What's wrong?!"  
  
A dark gloomy shadow covered InuYasha's eyes as he kept a tigt hold on Kagome,  
  
"It's.....all my....fault...." he whispered.  
  
"Explain later! We have to get out of the rain! InuYasha! Let go of Kagome!" Sango yelled her heart beating with pain, ~Is...Kagome dead?!!!~  
  
"I'm never going to let go of her.....never" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"If you don't let go of her, you'll hurt her more by making her catch a cold!"  
  
InuYasha's strength gave out as Miroku pulled Kagome out of InuYasha's tight grasp as he lay her gently on Kilala with the Haori tightly wrapped around her. Sango ran over and searched for the wounds, but found none.  
  
Miroku stood in shock, ~Her body...felt lifeless.....~  
  
"InuYasha, let's go" Miroku said as he pulled at InuYasha's wrist, but InuYasha didn't budge, "BAKA! WHAT'S WRONG?!"  
  
"Kikyo took....all of her soul...."  
  
They both stared at InuYasha then at Kagome.  
  
"It's all my fault....if only....I had chosen faster"  
  
"It's not your fault! Let's get out of here!" Miroku said loudly through the loud pouring rain, InuYasha unsteadily stood up and walked towards Kilala.  
  
Sango stared over at InuYasha who sat gazing down at Kagome, his eyes trying to hide the pain he felt.  
  
Miroku closed his eyes and started to pray,  
  
~She has fallen into a deep sleep filled with darkness.....The glow of her soul is gone.....huh....what is this....I see a spot of soul left in her....~  
  
Miroku opened his eyes and looked over at InuYasha, ~Should I tell him....no I shouldn't. The soul left in her is hardly there...But that means that...Kagome's soul was too much for such a powerful miko like Kikyo...can it mean that Kagome may be..stronger?~  
  
Sango yawned from sleepiness.  
  
Miroku looked over at Sango and suggested that she go to sleep, but she refused. He also felt tired.  
  
They all continued to watch Kagome helplessly, as an hour passed by, Miroku dropped to sleep, after thirty minuets Sango dropped to sleep.  
  
InuYasha continued to watch Kagome, holding her cold hands.  
  
~Damn Kagome...you would have lived....if you hadn't sacrificed yourself for me.....But....if I had decided faster....this would have never happened. If I had loved Kikyo, and decided to choose her, you would have left to your world alive. If I had chose you, you wouldn't have gave up your soul thinking that I loved Kikyo more....I'm so sorry....And I feel so screwed cuz I feel so powerless at this moment to help you.....~  
  
His heart continued to throb in pain, every beat his heart beated felt like a dagger stabbing into his heart. InuYasha lay down on the cold wooden floor and stared at Kagome,  
  
~She might never return.....~ InuYasha painfully thought of that possibility, ~this is the same as if she were dead....her mind and heart is far away in a different dimension....far away in the darkness of her mind....living in her nightmare. Just for me, she chose to suffer....and now I'm suffering of my foolishness. The love I yearned for secretly in my heart, the love I never felt...had always been beside me, but I continued to stubbornly think that that person was Kikyo...but it wasn't. When I was with Kagome...I felt like a child learning new emotions, with her I felt so many new things I've never felt before....~  
  
Kagome stayed engraved in his mind, her face wouldn't even fade away from his mind even if he tried....  
  
"InuYasha" she said cheerfully with a warm smile.  
  
~I'll never see that smile again.....~ InuYasha sadly thought, as he held Kagome in his arms,  
  
~To get your soul back...Kikyo....what am I gunu do if she doesn't return it...No way in hell am I gunu try and kill her to get the soul out of her...I do love Kikyo....just....I want Kagome, if loosing Kikyo means that I can have her, then I will, but not in the way of killing...And I want for Kikyo to die with her soul in rest~  
  
"I love you....Kagome.." he whispered.  
  
  
  
Kagome weakly opened her eyes, but something was pulling her back into the forest. She saw a glimpse of InuYasha....holding her.  
  
She pushed her hands towards InuYasha's face that lay asleep, Kagome touched his cheeks lightly with her cold fingers,  
  
~What's going on...I was....in the forest....why does my body feel so heavy....I can barley move...~  
  
InuYasha shot open her eyes,  
  
"Kagome!" he gasped.  
  
Kagome felt a stronger force sucking her back into the forest place,  
  
InuYasha stared at Kagome in shock, his heart had stopped beating, he had stopped breathing.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
He watched as she started to shiver, her eyes went vacant again.  
  
"InuYasha....." She whispered.  
  
"What?" InuYasha asked, slight hope warming his heart, not knowing that she was talking to the InuYasha in her dream.  
  
"I....really did...think...."  
  
"Kagome....nanda?!" InuYasha asked, holding her cold hands tightly, as he sat up and stared at her in desperation.  
  
"I really did think...that you...loved me" she whispered.  
  
InuYasha stared at Kagome, his eyes wide open in shock and pain. He shook Kagome's shoulders,  
  
"NO! Kagome! You're in a dream! I do love you, Kagome!" InuYasha cried, trying to wake her. But she had fallen back into the world she'd forever live in.  
  
A tear dripped down Kagome's cheeks.  
  
InuYasha looked down in pain, "No...Kagome...I love you...."  
  
"Kagome....." InuYasha quietly cried.  
  
Kikyo watched through the window, as InuYasha grieved over Kagome.  
  
~It wasn't supposed to be like this....~ Kikyo bitterly thought, ~InuYasha and I were supposed to be happily together....not like this~  
  
Kikyo closed her eyes, ~now I feel rejected...from InuYasha's heart...~  
  
Kikyo touched the foggy window pane with her fingers and wrote the thing she wanted so much, love, then erased it bitterly. She turned and walked away.  
  
~Will we....ever be able to....be together....~ he wondered.  
  
InuYasha lay holding Kagome's cold and soulless body,  
  
"I'm right here Kagome....I'm right here....I'm not the one in your dream" InuYasha whispered, his eyes tightly closed, not wanting to see her sad and pale face.  
  
~She's as good as dead~ a voice said in his mind.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Kkkk.." InuYasha slammed his fist into the wooden floor, causing everyone to shoot awake. Tomo, Tsubaki, and the master came running into the room.  
  
"What happened?!" the master asked, "M-m-my floor! My beautiful floor!"  
  
They all stared at InuYasha who glared down at the whole he had made, he slowly stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
"InuYasha....." Sango called.  
  
"I can't stand it.....to see her like this" InuYasha whispered in a strained voice as he left the room.  
  
Sango looked at Miroku, they waited a while then got Kilala and followed InuYasha. Shippo screamed,  
  
"What's going one?! Kagome?!!!!!!!" Shippo cried.  
  
Miroku and Sango looked around, but InuYasha had disappeared into the foggy sky. Miroku closed his eyes and moved his staff around in the air to see if he could sense InuYasha.  
  
A while had passed,  
  
"I can't sense him..." Miroku muttered.  
  
A distance away, they could see trees falling,  
  
"Um....I have a really good guess that InuYasha is that way" Sango pointed at the direction of where the trees where disappearing.  
  
InuYasha jumped through the air as the moisty cold wind blew against his face. He landed on the ground as he fell to his knees, his fingers digging into the soil,  
  
"Why...did this have to happen...to her?!" InuYasha hissed. He felt his anger wanting to release, and the pain he had, gone. He growled as he ran his claws through the bark of a tree as it crashed to the ground. Then he got his fist and smashed it through another tree leaving a whole in it, as InuYasha stared down at his bloody hands.  
  
He wanted to try and forget Kagome's face that wouldn't leave his mind, the face that he'd never see again....it hurted him so much.  
  
InuYasha tried to forget by causing himself physical pain to forget the pain within him by continuously smashing the trees. Blood streamed down from all over him. InuYasha heavily sighed as he collapsed to the ground and stared blankly at the trees.  
  
~I can't forget her....I'm afraid that....some day her cheerful face will fade away into the pale soulless face...the face I had created.....~  
  
InuYasha closed his eyes. All the anger had gone out of him, leaving him empty with only the pain, loneliness and sorrow.  
  
"InuYasha!" Sango and Miroku cried as they ran to him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sango yelled at him.  
  
"I needed to get it all out" InuYasha distantly answered.  
  
"Get what out?!" Miroku questioned.  
  
"My anger.....at myself...and at Kikyo. But it wont be gone for long...it'll come back...."  
  
Sango sighed, "You're gunu kill yourself if you go further than this. Remember InuYasha.....Kagome isn't dead.....she's just asleep. We can wake her, don't worry"  
  
InuYasha opened his eyes,  
  
~Kagome....is still alive...just asleep~ he told himself, ~I might see her again....no, I will see her again. Then she'll wake. Kagome needs me, so I can't give up hope on her, not yet, not ever, as she had never given up on me~  
  
"So stay alive InuYasha!" Sango said.  
  
InuYasha stood up as if he had no wound,  
  
"Keh, you guys are over exaggerating. Why the hell would I want to die?! Like I said, she's just asleep, so don't worry Sango" InuYasha said in his normal tone, but his heart still throbbed in pain.  
  
Miroku stared blankly at InuYasha, while Sango stared at him with a stress mark on her head,  
  
"I said that you BAKA!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Shut up wench" InuYasha muttered, ~Kagome....~  
  
"Stupid InuYasha" Sango muttered as she glared at InuYasha.  
  
On their way back to the hut, Miroku suggested that they stay with Kaede while Kagome was in that state, and stop their search for the Shikon shards for a while. They all agreed.  
  
"Miroku...." InuYasha asked, "Why did....Kagome come back alive?"  
  
"N-Nani?!"  
  
"When you guys were asleep, she came back for just a second or two"  
  
Miroku stared at InuYasha in amazement, ~Kagome's stronger than I thought~  
  
"I don't have forever for you to answer me!" InuYasha hissed.  
  
"It means that Kikyo couldn't suck up all the soul, it was too much for her. But he soul Kagome has is as much as nothing" Miroku said.  
  
"Oh...i see" InuYasha muttered, ~I had hoped.....that it was a sign..that Kagome had more soul in her....~  
  
*****************************************  
  
The next morning they moved to where Kaede lived, after apologizing to her of their intrusion.....except InuYasha, as usual.  
  
InuYasha gently layed Kagome on the matt. Kaede walked over, confusion written all over her face, not knowing what had happened to Kagome.  
  
She walked over to InuYasha and sat next to him and looked at him in question. He sighed heavily and sat with his back against the wall. He closed his eyes as the warm sunlight relflected against him.  
  
"InuYasha, what happened to Kagome? I can feel some sort of emptiness in her..."  
  
"She took Kagome's soul...."  
  
"She...as in Kikyo?" Kaede asked, her heart pounding fast.  
  
"Yah, who else do you think....but Kikyo did give Kagome a choice. She could have left alive, but she didn't....."  
  
"Are you...saying that what Kagome did was foolish?" Kaede asked, a little angered at what InuYasha had said.  
  
"Keh, it was kinda foolish.....but then again...it does show how caring Kagome can be.....and that it can go a little too far sometimes..." InuYasha said, trying to sound uncaring.  
  
Kaede looked away, her heart aching, ~My sister....Kikyo....I never knew she would ever have such a heart to do such a thing....~  
  
"InuYasha, do not give up hope...she shall come back to us" Kaede said.  
  
"Keh" InuYasha stood up, as he looked away, his eyes blurry with slight tears. He could feel his heart burning, ~I will..get Kagome back~  
  
"Of course she's gunu come back.....I'll get it back" InuYasha muttered as he walked out of the hut.  
  
"InuYasha where are you going?" Kaede asked.  
  
".....To look for Kikyo" InuYasha said. He stepped outside the hut, and looked around. The winter was slowly passing into spring.  
  
InuYasha saw a bare cherry blossom tree, he walked up to it and saw Kagome sitting under it. She looked up at him and sadly smiled,  
  
"InuYasha...I did this for you"  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha said as he ran up to her, he stretched out his hands to hold her, but his hands went right through. InuYasha looked, she was gone. It had just been his mind.  
  
InuYasha sat under the tree and closed his eyes, ~I can see her whenever I close my eyes...I've memorized how she looks, how she smiles, how she feels when I hold her.....But it'll all fade away after a while....time will make me forget those times when I was with her and only leave the image of her soulless face.....~  
  
InuYasha sighed, "No....Kagome will come back"  
  
He remembered the time when Kagome and him had sat under a cherry blossom, watching it drift gracefully onto the ground. He could still feel the warmth of her hands that he had been holding.  
  
InuYasha stood up, ~I have to get her soul back~  
  
InuYasha walked through the village, searching for a scent of Kikyo. He continued to search with Kagome's image imprinted in his heart.  
  
"Did you see that miko that just passed by a day ago?" said a villager.  
  
"Hai, I saw her before, she was the miko who always stood on the hill waiting for something.....she looked so different now" said another villager.  
  
InuYasha rushed up to the villagers, "Where did she head?!"  
  
The two villagers started to shake in fear seeing a real live youkai. InuYasha shook them,  
  
"WHICH DAMN WAY?!"  
  
" Tha- that w- way" the villager cried, pointing down the road, "to.to the ..n-next village"  
  
InuYasha let go of them as they tumbled to the ground,  
  
"Thanks, that's all I wanted to know" InuYasha muttered as he rushed away.  
  
InuYasha reached the next village and picked up Kikyo's scent. He ran after it and found Kikyo circled among a group of little children.  
  
InuYasha looked secretly at Kikyo's face, ~It looks.....alive~ He heard Kikyo laugh as she touched the cheek of a boy,  
  
"Yes, that was a very interesting story" Kikyo said with a warm smile.  
  
InuYasha bit his lips, ~What am I going to do...Kikyo looks so happy....and I can't just barge in, in front of the kids and ask Kikyo to give up the soul...~  
  
"InuYasha, there is no need for hiding.....I know why you have come" Kikyo's voice called.  
  
InuYasha stepped out of the dark and looked emotionlessly at Kikyo, "I need to talk to you....."  
  
"Kids, I will have to leave you for a moment" Kikyo said.  
  
"HAI!" they all said in unison.  
  
Kikyo and InuYasha sat apart on a mountain.  
  
"I have been laughing more than my usual self would..." Kikyo muttered.  
  
"It's because you have Kagome's soul....not yours" InuYasha replied in the same emotionless tone.  
  
"We are reincarnations....so we are bound to be similar in characteristics"  
  
"No...she's different from you in many ways"  
  
"....I see. So why are you here? If you are asking for her soul back, my answer is no. You shall have to kill me to get it back"  
  
InuYasha turned and looked at Kikyo,  
  
"Kikyo! It's not your soul!"  
  
"No....I guess it's not. But she's lived a happy and carefree life. MY life was unfair.....i lived a short life because I gave up my life for you...to be with you. And I was a caged bird all my life with all the duties and responsibilities I had. I was never an ordinary woman.....SHE WAS. But now....I am what I wanted to become.....and you wish to take it away from me?! Was our love so shallow, that your heart is now empty of me? It would have been better if we never had met"  
  
InuYasha looked down, not knowing what to say.  
  
"You......made me go through so much....so that I can be just with you. But then at the end.....i find out it was all for nothing. All I've wanted was to be with you...." Kikyo whispered.  
  
"Kikyo......I don't know what happened to me...I just changed"  
  
"If I had been with you, only for a bit longer....we would have fallen more in love! Do you not believe that? If we had known each other for a little longer, you would have loved me stronger and more truer. If you had known me for the period you had known Kagome, do you not think that our love would have been stronger?!" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Kikyo.....I don't know.....gomen" InuYasha whispered a reply. His heart throbbing in pain, seeing the pain he had caused Kikyo, ~I've tried to protect you....and yet I hurted you~  
  
"Then.....let us be together for a while to find out" Kikyo begged.  
  
"Kikyo....I can't...Kagome ..."  
  
"Bring her here, and stay with me just for a while....please....and you can take care of Kagome..."  
  
InuYasha stood to leave, but Kikyo caught his wrist.  
  
"Is this the love you felt for me? You just abandon me?! I just want to be with you for a while. Is that now too much to ask for?!" Kikyo cried.  
  
InuYasha glanced down at Kikyo, ~that voice......is the voice of the woman I had once loved.....what if...I do stay with Kikyo..the real Kikyo, will I fall in love with her again?~  
  
"InuYasha......" Kikyo whispered.  
  
~If I do...it means that I do not deserve to be loved by Kagome.....~ InuYasha thought.  
  
"Fine......i'll stay with you for a bit......and bring Kaede over. Kagome needs to be taken care of. But only for a bit.....no longer" InuYasha muttered as he turned and walked away.  
  
"You will fall in love with me.....as you have so easily fallen in love with Kagome.....you will......I will remind you of all the memories we had shared together. You will love me......" Kikyo whispered.  
  
InuYasha arrived at the hut, and looked down at the ground, ~What if.....I do fall in love.....with Kikyo.....then....what will happen to Kagome~  
  
"Is my love for Kagome that weak.....as it was for Kikyo.....that it can so easily love another......I hope....it's not....." InuYasha prayed.  
  
*****************************************  
  
They all stared at InuYasha after he told them of what he had agreed to with Kikyo.  
  
"Ae you serious?! You made a deal with that- that bitch?!" Sango yelled.  
  
"She's now the woman.....i had loved" InuYasha forced out, ~Love Kikyo~ the thought felt foreign to his mind.  
  
Sango closed her eyes and bit her lips, "so....when you realize that you love Kikyo....what will become of Kagome....will you just treat her as you have treated Kikyo from before? Will you live with Kikyo and forever leave Kagome in the dark?!"  
  
"No....if I am in love with Kikyo.....then.....I'll ask her to give the soul back....and I'll leave with her to hell"  
  
Miroku hit InuYasha across the head, "snap out InuYasha! You know you love Kagome! You're just getting confused all over again because the person you had puppy love for is now back! But your heart is more sure of what love is.....don't go through this, just stay with Kagome!"  
  
InuYasha sighed, "she wants me to be with her just for a while...it's not much she asked for. It's the least I can repay her with......and I do love her, just that I love Kagome more I guess....."  
  
Miroku leaned over at InuYasha, "how come you never told us about your love life? You never actually told us you were in love with Kagome!"  
  
"Keh, why would I tell you guys?!" InuYasha muttered, pushing Miroku away,  
  
"Kaede- baba is gunu come with us"  
  
"I- I am?"  
  
"Yup you are old hag" InuYasha replied.  
  
~I believe I shall have a serious talk with my sister~ Kaede thought.  
  
***************************************  
  
InuYasha, Kagome and Kaede arrived on Kilala at the village Kikyo was in. They saw Kikyo walking towards them.  
  
"And where the hell are we supposed to stay?....Kaede" InuYasha asked, not meaning to swear at Kikyo.  
  
"Your vulgar mouth at least has not changed" Kikyo muttered, "here, you may rest in this hut. My hut is just down the road. If you need anything, please come over. This hut is a spare this village had, and was given over to me"  
  
"I see" InuYasha muttered.  
  
Kikyo led them into the hut, "Place Kagome down on that matt, I'll bring some blankets"  
  
As Kikyo left to get some, she glanced back at Kagome as an icy cold glare flashed in her eyes. Kikyo looked away,  
  
~My heart has not yet all melted....but it shall in a little bit more longer time~ she told herself.  
  
She walked over to her hut, suddenly she felt something in her paining her. She gasped from the pain as she clutched the frame of the door.  
  
She closed her eyes, ~Kagome is near....and her soul wants to leave me.....but....how can this be, I had put a spell so that it would not do this~ Kikyo began to mutter the spell again as the pain soothed down. She took a deep breath, and stepped into the hut.  
  
InuYasha looked down at Kagome and sighed, he felt so bored and lonely with her gone.  
  
"I wonder InuYasha, if you will look this bored and lonely after you spend some more time with Kikyo" Kaede wondered out loud, ~I hope not, you have hurt these two women enough. It is best if you just chose Kagome since you made her fall in love with you...but then again....you seeing the person Kikyo as she was 50 years ago.....will be a danger to your heart~  
  
"Shut up Kaede-baba" InuYasha muttered.  
  
They both looked up as Kikyo entered with a stack of blankets in her arms. She set it down on the floor, took a thick warm blanket and gently covered Kagome with it.  
  
InuYasha glanced over at Kikyo, she turned and looked at him, but he turned and looked away.  
  
~What the hell am I going to do...~ InuYasha wondered, "I'm gunu go out for some air"  
  
Kikyo and Kaede were left in the room.  
  
"Sister, why did you take her soul.....?" Kaede asked.  
  
"So you are now against me as well I see" Kikyo muttered.  
  
"I am not against you, I am just against what you have done...stealing the soul of this girl who has done nothing wrong"  
  
"Hah, stealing?! She is the one who offered it to me. And she has done things...she has hurt me by taking the person that is my life....InuYasha"  
  
"She did not try to steal him.....it just happened. You MUST give her soul back, If you love InuYasha! This is tormenting him!!!" Kaede said.  
  
"You disgrace me by calling yourself my sister. Hm, my own little sister...taking other's side?! Now, tell me what I have done to make you think that InuYasha is not right for me?"  
  
"Kikyo....." Kaede whispered.  
  
"I do not wish to hear anymore, I have been hurt enough. It seems that I do not deserve much now...." Kikyo whispered in a strained voice. She stood up and left the hut.  
  
Kikyo looked up and saw InuYasha sitting not that far away on a hill. ~After becoming one of the living.....my heart feels more vulnerable...more emotional..... But I must get used to my old self and lessen the coldness in my heart in order to become perfect again~  
  
****************************************  
  
InuYasha sat watching up at the clear blue sky. He closed his eyes, all he saw was Kagome. He shot his eyes open, he could feel Kagome's presence nearing him....  
  
His heart pounded fast, he slowly turned his head.  
  
"Kagome...." He whispered, hoping it would be her...it had to be her. Her presence was so strong...  
  
He turned to see....Kikyo. InuYasha looked straight ahead at the sky,  
  
~How could this be...i swear it felt as if it were Kagome....is it cuz Kikyo now has Kagome's soul?~  
  
Kikyo sat silently next to InuYasha. InuYasha sat silently with his mouth shut, he wanted to try and talk with Kikyo to ease the growing tension, but he didn't know what to talk about.  
  
~What am I supposed to talk of....With Kagome I could talk of anything, not worry about what I say, I'd tease her if I wanted....I was able to speak my mind. But now what....50 years ago, Kikyo did most of the talking, of what she did in the village, of who she helped, teaching me about life and all....So...she's gunu have to be the one talking~ InuYasha thought.  
  
"InuYasha....I'm sorry about Kagome" Kikyo whispered.  
  
"Keh...." InuYasha spoke, trying to hide the pain it brought of hearing Kagome's name, ~what am I supposed to say now, it's ok that you took her soul?~  
  
Kikyo sighed as she looked up at the sky,  
  
"Oh..that looks like your fox friend...Shippo right?" Kikyo said, pointing up at a cloud.  
  
InuYasha's heart thumped,  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
InuYasha and Kagome lay back on the field, looking up at the clear blue sky with puffy clouds floating by.  
  
"Hey, that one looks like Shippo" Kagome said with a cheerful laugh.  
  
InuYasha glanced at her,  
  
"Keh,....."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Oh ...it does" InuYasha said seeing the cloud more clearly, he felt himself smile....  
  
******End of Flashback*****  
  
InuYasha glanced at Kikyo,  
  
"Yah...."  
  
"Tell me what you are going to do with your life?" Kikyo asked, wanting to know everything she had missed for the time she couldn't be with InuYasha for.  
  
"Me.....i don't know" InuYasha said, ~I want....to do nothing....but be with Kagome~  
  
"You.....?" InuYasha asked, feeling rather strange. This was a question Kagome would have asked, and he would have answered freely, or would have just told her it was none of her business.  
  
"This village is filled with injured soldiers and they asked if I may be of service to them, so starting from tomorrow I'm going to have to be busy Did you see those childerens? They were very adorable, do you not think?" Kikyo asked in her usual calm tone.  
  
"Yah..." InuYasha muttered.  
  
Kikyo picked a flower from the grass, and looked at the white flower,  
  
~Pure white as I wish my heart turn back to~ Kikyo thought, she glanced over to InuYasha ~And as pure white as I wish InuYasha's heart to be for Kagome. Pure white with no trace of Kagome in it....~  
  
"InuYasha" Kikyo said, handing him the flower.  
  
InuYasha looked down at it....his heart started to beat fast....the way it beated when Kagome was next to him....  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"Here" said Kagome, giving him a small white flower.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's for you, duh."  
  
"....Wha....thanks" he replied and took it and put the delicate flower in his pocket.  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
"InuYasha...are you feeling alright?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Huh....yah" InuYasha muttered a reply, ~Why can't I be able to feel the way I had once felt for Kikyo....is it cuz....maybe I found a love...that changed my heart....making it only want more of only that love...?~  
  
InuYasha felt his heart freeze as Kikyo's warm hands held his.  
  
"You shall see.....that time will bring back the love you had for me before...." Kikyo said with a warm smile.  
  
InuYasha felt as if he wanted to pull his hands away, but for her sake he didn't.  
  
"Kikyo.....would you give Kagome's soul back if I said that I'd go with you to hell" InuYasha asked.  
  
"So...as she has sacrificed her soul for you, you are willing to sacrifice your life....to hell with me. I do not want it to be because you are doing it for Kagome....and also, now I can be a normal woman, and have the life I had always wished for. Why would I give that up" Kikyo asked.  
  
"I see....." InuYasha muttered.  
  
**~~ OK......here's da chapter. Wasn't that good though. SORRY. Hmmm....will InuYasha fall back in love with Kikyo?!!!!! OH NO, I hope NOT!!!!!~~** 


	50. Decision of the heart

**~~Man it's getting boring without Kagome T_T, let's bring her back someday soon in this chapter, KK?!^^ And, from all the votes I've gotten of what should happen to Kikyo, the votes down to....*drum role* .....DOWN WITH KIKYO! And down with her soon...Some ppl said that Kikyo should die a painful death, some say a peaceful, Since many some ppl want different things, I'll kinda mix it up together. Hmmmmm *thinking* I wonder how many ppl are even reading this fic??? HMMmmmmmm o_____O~~**  
  
NOTE: This isn't my last chapter, but some of you MAY think it...I have many more chapters to write....yup yup  
  
============= Chapter Fifty ==============  
  
InuYasha's heart beated fast as he sat next to Kikyo, ~Kikyo's...reminding me of...Kagome....but not everything~  
  
Kikyo looked at InuYasha,  
  
"You do not look very well....if it because of me, because you are disgusted with me taking the soul of your lover...get out of my site" Kikyo said coldly.  
  
InuYasha looked at Kikyo, ~No...Kagome would never say something like this~  
  
"It's not that..." InuYasha replied.  
  
Kikyo smiled warmly, "gomen....My heart feels so weak now...when it had been cold and frozen, it was hard for it to get hurt"  
  
"Sorry Kikyo...for hurting you from before....does it still....scar your heart?" InuYasha asked.  
  
Kikyo looked deeply into his eyes, "If....I can believe that we can be together...then the scars in my heart would no longer have any more meaning....and would heal"  
  
InuYasha sighed, "Oh...I see..."  
  
"LADY KIKYO!" a villager cried.  
  
InuYasha and Kikyo stood up,  
  
"What is it?" Kikyo calmly asked.  
  
"A soldier that is very wounded has arrived here and needs your help!"  
  
"OK, I shall be down soon" Kikyo replied.  
  
"Hai!" the villager said as he rushed back down.  
  
Kikyo slowly turned to InuYasha and walked close up to him. They gazed at each other, only but an inch away from each other. Kikyo slowly reached up her hands as she touched his face,  
  
InuYasha's heart beated fast, ~These hands....feel like the hands of the Kikyo I had known 50 years ago...it really is her.....I'm glad~  
  
InuYasha saw Kikyo close her eyes as she moved her lips closer to his. InuYasha closed his eyes,  
  
~It feels...as it was Kagome near me....since Kikyo now has Kagome's soul.....It feels as if it's Kagome next to me when I close my eyes.....~  
  
InuYasha felt Kikyo's lips gently touch his, as he kissed her back. Kaede had gone out looking for InuYasha to tell him that Kagome had woken crying then had fallen back to the dark world, but halted in her tracks seeing Kikyo in InuYasha's arms.....kissing. She looked away and ran back to the hut.  
  
Their lips separated as they staid with their eyes closed, their face touching.  
  
"InuYasha...." Kikyo whispered.  
  
InuYasha's eyes shot open, ~This...isn't Kagome's voice though....~  
  
"We will fall back in love..." Kikyo said as she kissed him for the last time on the cheeks and then departed.  
  
InuYasha watched as Kikyo disappeared down the hill.  
  
~Man...I never knew a day would come when I actually missed Kagome telling me to sit....~  
  
****************************************  
  
Shippo was out on a ride with Kilala.  
  
Miroku glanced over at Sango,  
  
"Well....guess were ALL alone!" Miroku sighed.  
  
"And is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Sango muttered.  
  
"Definitely a GOOD thing!"  
  
"Um, no. It's a bad thing" Sango muttered. They sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. Miroku yawned as he stretched his arms and slowly moved one arms to wrap it around Sango's shoulder.  
  
Sango hit it away,  
  
"That yawning technique is really old" Sango muttered.  
  
"Jeez...your strange for a woman, usually they like it when men flirt with them"  
  
"I am not your typical woman. And they like when men FLIRT with them, not try to make them 'bear your child'" Sango pointed out.  
  
"That's too bad" Miroku muttered, "you could have made me a great wife"  
  
"Sure, sure" Sango muttered, a blush rising in her cheeks, ~the last time you told me something like that you made me feel like a complete idiot after~  
  
"I know, you're too bossy to be my wife. My wife has to be the type that has no life and does whatever I ask them to" Miroku said as he dreamily looked out the window.  
  
"Hah, then I really feel sorry for her....don't you want to marry someone you love?" Sango asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I guess I'll just have an affair with the one I love, and marry the one that'll do everything for me" Miroku answered.  
  
"You're disgusting" Sango muttered, "If it had been me, I would have beaten you up. I think you should stay true to your wife, thus, marrying someone you love"  
  
Silence.  
  
Miroku glanced at Sango,  
  
"I know...It just depends on what kind of wife I get...if I even get one. If..let's say, I married someone like you...I'd have to stay faithful in fear that you may find out and beat the living light out of me...and who wouldn't want to keep faithful to you, you're all a person could want, right?" Miroku said, ~Oh shoot...I think I said a little to much~  
  
Miroku blushed, Sango felt very amazed to see him blush, she'd never seen him blush before.  
  
Sango smiled and blushed as well,  
  
"I'm sure you'll become a great husband" Sango said.  
  
"Sango...I..."  
  
Sango looked at him in anticipation, "You....what....."  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"Yah.....You what...?"  
  
"I.....um....I" Miroku's face went redder, he gave a cough ~I love you...but it's hard for the damn words to come out of my mouth!!!! DAMMIT TO HELL!!!!!~  
  
"I...." Miroku took a deep breath, " I - Lov-"  
  
"MIROKU, SANGO!!!" Shippo yelled, bursting into the hut with Kilala,  
  
"We're back!!!"  
  
Miroku's face went dark, Sango had a stress mark on her head.  
  
Kilala and Shippo looked at them in question,  
  
"What did we do?! WAAAAAAAaaaa, I miss Kagome!" Shippo cried as he jumped into Sango's stiff arms.  
  
She just stared at Shippo in a cold glare. Shippo started to scream and cry,  
  
"Everyone's so scary without her here!!!!!" Shippo cried.  
  
Miroku hit Shippo on the head with his staff in annoyance, ~just when I was gunu confess my love for her....jeez~  
  
Shippo stared at Miroku with big tearful eyes.  
  
Miroku gave into the big puppy eyes and rubbed Shippo's head.  
  
"Ahhh, gomen, gomen" Miroku said.  
  
Shippo smiled, ~he always gives into this..Humph, but never InuYasha!~  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Kagome came back from her world with a bag of her food. They all sat under a tree for a small picnic.  
  
Kagome set the food on the picnic cloth,  
  
"There, time to much!"  
  
InuYasha looked down at the strange food, and poked it with his chopstick.  
  
"What the hell is this" InuYasha asked.  
  
"They're my food from I made from my world" Kagome muttered in annoyance.  
  
"Well, anything that's made by Kagome must be good!" Miroku said as he picked a piece of food up and popped it into his mouth. "MMMmmm"  
  
Kagome's brightened up as everyone started to eat. Kagome turned to InuYasha and Shippo who were munching down as if he hadn't eaten for years.  
  
"Humph" Kagome looked at InuYasha in annoyance.  
  
The container of fried octopuses was empty except for one. Shippo grabbed for it, but InuYasha grabbed for it as well. They both glared at each other. Shippo then looked at InuYasha with his tearful puppy eyes, but InuYasha hit Shippo across the head and popped the food into his mouth.  
  
Later on, it was Miroku and Shippo fighting for the last bit of food as they glared at each other. Shippo looked at Miroku with his big puppy eyes. Miroku gave in as Shippo popped it into his mouth,  
  
"MMmmmm, so good Miroku!" Shippo bragged.  
  
Miroku looked at Shippo in annoyance as he muttered some words....  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
Shippo sighed,  
  
"I miss InuYasha as well....."  
  
****************************************  
  
Two days had gone slowly, and painfully by for InuYasha...  
  
InuYasha sat next to Kagome, gazing down at her (as he had been mostly doing for the past days). He reached out his fingers as he moved a strand of her raven black hair from her pale face.  
  
"Kagome....we'll be together again....right?" InuYasha asked Kagome in a whisper.  
  
He wrapped her cold hands with his,  
  
"We'll be together......"  
  
An hour passed...  
  
InuYasha was now laying next to Kagome, his hands still holding hers.  
  
He looked at her lifeless, pale face....Something in his mind hit him hard,  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Suddenly InuYasha heard a thud. InuYasha saw the snow in front of him slowly turning red. His heart froze, as he slowly turned around. Kagome hung on the tree with a daggers pierced into her heart, one in her stomach and another through her neck. Her face was pale and lifeless with blood dripping down her lips. The blood poured down from her wound as in soaked into the white snow.  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
InuYasha stared blankly at Kagome, his heart beating so fast he could hardly breath. His mind and heart ached in pain....  
  
~Kagome...It's as if.....she has died, I don't see blood....but she might be bleeding in her dreams. Because I chose to go to Kikyo.....this is what happened. Because I didn't choose one person from the start...this is what happened. I just wish it hadn't been Kagome.....~  
  
InuYasha stood up and walked outside, for some reason, he wanted to go see Kikyo.  
  
~Why do I want to see Kikyo....Am I already attracted to her?~  
  
He peeked into her window and saw Kikyo kneeling on the ground, and looking in pain. InuYasha dashed in to see if Kikyo was injured.  
  
"Kikyo! Are you alright?!" InuYasha asked.  
  
~The soul....why wont it stay?!~ Kikyo thought, "yes, InuYasha I am...."  
  
Kikyo gave a cry of pain as she fell to the floor, she closed her eyes and chanted the spell quietly to herself, over and over again.  
  
InuYasha stared at her in worry,  
  
"Kikyo...." InuYasha murmured as he lay her head on his lap, "what's wrong?!"  
  
The pain slowly started to die away, she opened her eyes and looked up at InuYasha, then closed it again, feeling comfort when she was close to him.  
  
"I feel so safe when you're next to me...." Kikyo whispered.  
  
InuYasha bit his lips, it felt as if Kagome was right there, watching him holding Kikyo. He wanted to let go of Kikyo, but his mind told him that he had hurted Kikyo enough. But his heart ached with pain, not wanting to hold anyone except for Kagome.  
  
InuYasha gently carried Kikyo to the matt and lay her down there and then stepped back. Kikyo looked at him,  
  
"Stay..." she whispered weakly.  
  
"Gomen....I have to...go" InuYasha muttered as he turned and left.  
  
***************************************  
  
Shippo sighed again, "I really miss Kagome...." Shippo said literally for the hundredth time.  
  
Sango cracked her knuckles,  
  
"If I find out that he's fallen in love with Kikyo, I'm gunu KILL THAT BASTARED and I'll smash him to mush with my boomerang and I'll much him again and again until there's nothing left of him but dust then I'll stick it up that damn Kikyo's ass!" Sango yelled without taking a breath and then panted for air, "ah, now I feel much better"  
  
"I really do think InuYasha has influenced Sango...a lot" Miroku muttered.  
  
Shippo his in the corner, "that was very...graphical" Shippo stammered.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Mama, did you meet Lady Kikyo?" the little girl asked.  
  
"Hmmmm? Oh yes, she is very nice, do you not think?" the mother asked.  
  
"Yah!" the little girl cheered, "so nice and beautiful!"  
  
"You know what?" said the older brother, "I heard that she used to be a Youkai that fed on human's dead souls!"  
  
"I don't believe you!"  
  
"Now, now, you know you shouldn't be making up lies!" the mother scolded her son.  
  
"IT IS TRUE! You know Myougi, that girl from the other village?"  
  
"The one you were to be married to when you were older?"  
  
"Yes, that Kikyo lady was said to have killed her!" the boy said.[from chp.23]  
  
"And how did they know?" the mother asked, getting a little worried.  
  
"They saw lady Kikyo with blood all over her hands, the body of Myougi and the blood of a youkai. They say she killed both"  
  
"I see...." The mother said in worry. She gasped, feeling the earth shaking. She ran out the window to see other villagers screaming the word "youkai". "Children! Gather at the corner far from the door!"  
  
The boy and girl started to cry in fright. The shaking of the earth became more and more big.  
  
The mother could hear screaming, she silently got up and ran towards the window to see what was going on, she saw a giant black spider with a red mark down its back with red eyes and blood dripping down its fangs. It used it's claws as it picked up a woman and through it into his mouth, and continued to smash down more huts and eat.  
  
The mother backed away, and closed her eyes to try and calm down, she reopened her eyes again to see the spider looking through the window. Her kids started to scream.  
  
"Shush!" the mother cried, ~I must protect my children....~  
  
"I shall distract the youkai, and you kids must hide!" the mother cried as she ran out of the hut.  
  
"MAMA!" the kids started to cry.  
  
The spider hissed as it started to walked towards its prey. Before it could eat the mother, an arrow shot into it's mouth. It gave a scream of pain, as it turned to see another woman with a bow in her hands.  
  
Kikyo stared at the youkai, her strength still not all restored from using up all her energy to keep the soul stored within her.  
  
The woman thanked Kikyo and ran back into the hut. The villagers all ran around crazy.  
  
The spider came over to Kikyo and knocked her down with its claw. Kikyo tried to stand back up, but the spider stuck its needle like claw through Kikyo's arms, pinning her to the ground.  
  
Kikyo gave a cry of pain.  
  
InuYasha heard the cry and quickly ran out of the hut to see Kikyo about to be eaten by the spider youkai.  
  
~Damn...I can't use the Kaze no Kizu or my bakurraya [SP?] ~ InuYasha thought.  
  
He ran up to the demon and was about to slash it through InuYasha, but the spider sensed a predator coming and spit out spider web that stuck InuYasha to the ground. InuYasha struggled to move but he couldn't.  
  
Kaede shot an arrow at the youkai, it went through it's neck, but it didn't do much. The spider shot spider web at Kaede, also pinning her to the ground with it.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kikyo cried in pain, as blood spilled out of her arms.  
  
"Kikyo!" InuYasha cried, but still unable to move.  
  
It's fangs clicked together, it sensed the Shikon shard in Kikyo's Haori.  
  
"The shards" it hissed.  
  
"You have shards?!" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Kagome's! She didn't need it.....AH" the spider pierced its claws deeper into Kikyo's arms.  
  
"Through it away!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"NO! I shall not give up!" Kikyo yelled.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"Kagome! Just give him the shards!!!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
Kagome lay on the ground while Seiyamie stepped on Kagome's arms harder and harder.  
  
"NO!" Kagome yelled.  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
InuYasha shook his head,  
  
"KIKYO! Just do it!!!" InuYasha yelled" or you'll die!!"  
  
Kikyo gritted her teeth, she used her right arms to take the Shikon shard out of her Haori and through it away.  
  
The spider screamed as it chased after the shard that was tumbled away down the slope of the road.  
  
Kikyo lay on the ground, shocked from the pain. A pool of blood surrounded her arms.  
  
InuYasha continued to struggle,  
  
"KIKYO!" InuYasha cried, seeing that Kikyo had fainted, ~damn....how are we gunu get out of here?!~  
  
The spider ran after the Shikon shard, InuYasha's eyes slowly widened seeing where the shard was tumbling down towards.....the hut.....where Kagome was in.  
  
"NO!" InuYasha yelled as he tried harder to get out, "KAGOME!"  
  
Since InuYasha had good eye sight, he saw it drop into the hut as the spider ran towards the hut, getting closer and closer.  
  
InuYasha looked desperately around, and saw many huts smashed into nothing.  
  
"Kagome!!!" InuYasha yelled as he used all the strength he had in him to free himself. He sped towards the spider.  
  
Kaede stared at InuYasha in amazement, ~He suddenly became so strong....~  
  
The spider turned around and saw InuYasha high up in the air with his Tetsusaiga ready to slice through it. It spit out the web, but InuYasha cut right through it.  
  
InuYasha cut off only one of its fang.  
  
"Damn" InuYasha muttered, he made the spider follow him so it wouldn't damage the hut if it fell.  
  
It spit out something liquidy green, poison. InuYasha jumped away, as it burned into the ground.  
  
"Keh, is that all you've got? Some green poison and some web?" InuYasha asked.  
  
It got its claw and through it front as sharp big thorns came out of its claws and crashed into where InuYasha had been.  
  
"Shit.....OK, I guess you have more than that" InuYasha muttered.  
  
More of the thorns targeted at InuYasha, one cut off a bit of his haori, and another gashed his chest.  
  
InuYasha lifted his sword,  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!" InuYasha yelled as yellow light ripped across the earth, but the spider jumped VERY high into the air. InuYasha looked up but was blinded by the sunlight.  
  
He heard something land behind him, then heard something gory. InuYasha looked down and saw blood splattering down below him.  
  
InuYasha coughed as blood dripped down his lips,  
  
~Why do I feel....something cold.....in my stomach~  
  
InuYasha's strength was about to give out on him, but he felt something warm holding his hands.  
  
He looked down at his hands to see a transparent hand holding his, he looked up to see Kagome smile at him. He could see right through her....as if she was a ghost.  
  
"InuYasha.....stay alive....for me" Kagome said and than faded away.  
  
InuYasha blinked,  
  
"Get your dirty claws out of me you filthy piece of shit!" InuYasha growled as he pushed the claws away and jumped into the air and stuck his sword through it's head.  
  
It started to shake as InuYasha held tightly onto the sword so he wouldn't fall off.  
  
~I need to know where the Shikon shard is.....~  
  
"KIKYO!" InuYasha yelled, Kikyo slowly looked up.  
  
"Where the hell is the Shikon shard?!" InuYasha asked.  
  
~How dare he use such vulgar words towards me.....~ Kikyo thought, "In his back!"  
  
"OK!" InuYasha ran down its neck and towards the back and was about to cut the shard out but was flung off. InuYasha landed roughly on the ground.  
  
InuYasha growled as he ran towards the spider again,  
  
InuYasha raised his claws into the air and cut it through the youkai as it gave a cry of pain. A leg fell off.  
  
"Keh, and I'll cut the rest of your legs off!" InuYasha yelled as he pierced his claws into the demon as blood squirted out and climbed it, then stopped so he wouldn't be flung off.  
  
"Just jump onto it!" Kaede yelled.  
  
"I can't! I'll probably fall of!" InuYasha yelled back in annoyance, "I know what I'm doing you old hag!"  
  
"How rude....." Kikyo muttered.  
  
InuYasha pushed his hands through the back of the spider,  
  
"And I'll pull out your guts if you don't stop moving!"  
  
InuYasha pulled out the Shikon jewel that was covered in blood,  
  
"Ah HAH!.....waaaahhhh!"  
  
InuYasha was again flung off and crashed down into the ground creating a big puff of dust. He wasn't able to see where the spider was. He rubbed his eyes and ran out of the dust to see the spider at the hut, it crashed as one of its legs hit the hut causing it to cave in and then crashed down next to the hut.  
  
"KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled as he ran towards the hut.  
  
Kikyo stumbled over to Kaede and cut her free.  
  
"Villagers!" Kikyo called, "remove this body of the youkai at once!"  
  
They all nodded and ran into their huts to get ropes and tools to help out. Kikyo looked at InuYasha who was stumbling towards the hut,  
  
~Hm....I hope she has been crushed into dust~  
  
InuYasha ran into the hut, and coughed from the dust in the air. He stumbled in some pile of fallen wood.  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha coughed, he didn't even feel the wound in his stomach.  
  
He saw Kagome, only her arms looked wounded, but the rest of her was fine, only bits of wood covered her. InuYasha sighed in relief as he ran over to her. He kneeled next to her and brushed the wood off her.  
  
He rested his head on hers and smiled, ~You're ok......~  
  
"Kagome....." InuYasha whispered into her ears. He could still smell that scent of hers, the scent he so loved, and yet had always told her it was annoying (except that one time when he had turned human....)  
  
InuYasha kissed her closed eyes and picked her up,  
  
"Let's get you out of here" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"Inuyasha.....don't die......" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Kagome?!" InuYasha cried.  
  
No answer.  
  
He knew what dream she was having, it was the one where Naraku had tricked him into thinking that Kagome had died and had almost killed him, but Kagome had found him.  
  
InuYasha frowned, ~Are the dreams exactly the same as it has happened.....or different?~  
  
"No...InuYasha, I'm Kagome....." Kagome whispered. InuYasha looked down at her, ~What's going on now in her dreams?~  
  
"I'll.....tell her....that you love her" Kagome whispered in pain.  
  
InuYasha stared at her, "tell who?! Oh shit.....what kind of cruel dream is this?!" InuYasha thought.  
  
He saw a droplet of tear role down her cheeks, but her face stayed emotionless.  
  
~I probably died here.....~ InuYasha thought.  
  
A villager ran up to InuYasha,  
  
"Please, the least we can do for you is let you use our home, for the service you have done for us in slating that youkai"  
  
"Thanks" InuYasha muttered.  
  
They entered the hut,  
  
"My family shall be gone for a while" the person said, "for we must travel to the next village where our other family dwells and tell them of the sad loss of our daughter"  
  
"Yah, sure...." InuYasha said.  
  
Kaede glared at him, "we are very thankful and I hope your daughter shall rest in peace"  
  
"Thank you Lady Kaede"  
  
****************************************  
  
It was now dark, InuYasha felt his head throbbing in pain as he continued to watch Kagome.  
  
~All he's been doing was looking down at Kagome.....~ Kaede thought, ~And yet he kissed Kikyo.....does he love both equally?~  
  
"InuYasha, I believe that you should go outside for some air" Kaede suggested.  
  
"I'm not leaving Kagome"  
  
"Just for a while InuYasha......When she comes back to life, she'd want to see you well, not sick"  
  
"Keh, whatever. I'm going out" InuYasha muttered as he stood and left the hut.  
  
Kaede walked over to Kagome and sat down, she stroke Kagome's forehead,  
  
"Kagome.......I wonder what sort of dark dream you are dreaming of.....It shall still be in your mind if you ever come back to life. You shall remember all the dreams you have dreamed of........" Kaede muttered.  
  
  
  
InuYasha looked around the dark, he had heard Kagome's voice some where....calling for him.  
  
"Kagome......"  
  
He looked ahead to see Kikyo looking at him, just standing there. Her figure glowing in the moonlight.  
  
"Kikyo.......what are you doing?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"I just.....wanted to come and see you......." Kikyo whispered a reply.  
  
"Um....is your wounds better?" InuYasha asked as he walked over to Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo looked at InuYasha who was nearing her,  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Kikyo returned back to the hut to fix up her wound. After she had bandaged it all up, she felt Kagome's soul wanting to escape from her again, it was stronger this time,  
  
The soul was crying for release,  
  
~I don't get it......why is this soul not excepting me?!~  
  
Kaede had been in her hut at that time to check up on her sister.  
  
Kaede walked over and held her sister so that she wouldn't collapse. "Sister....."  
  
"The soul.....why does it try to leave me.......this is not supposed to be!" Kikyo cried in pain, she closed her eyes and kept on chanting, but the pain wouldn't stop. The soul kept trying to burst out of her.  
  
Kaede wondered as well, ~The soul...knows it's owner.....the only possible reason is that Kikyo's soul isn't pure enough........even when she's in her human state.....~  
  
Kikyo gasped as the pain slowly faded,  
  
Her eyes flashed in anger, ~It's that girls body....as long as it's here on earth......the soul will forever want to return!~  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
InuYasha sadly looked at InuYasha, ~what am I going to do.......I want to live, so dearly.....~  
  
InuYasha saw Kikyo slowly loosing her strength.  
  
"Kikyo!" InuYasha ran towards Kikyo and held her in his arms before she fell, "what's wrong?"  
  
"Will you have been happy........if it had been Kagome......you could have been with.....and not me?" Kikyo asked, ~Please don't stay silent......please....say that you are happy with me.....~  
  
Silence.  
  
"Your silence answers all........" Kikyo whispered painfully, she dug her fingers into InuYasha's shoulder, "KKkkk....WHY?! InuYasha......." she dried a whisper. Tears rushed down her face.  
  
"Kikyo.....gomen....."  
  
Kikyo unsteadily stood up, "don't say sorry to me when you don't mean it!"  
  
She gasped when she felt InuYasha holding her,  
  
"I am sorry......" InuYasha whispered, ~All I want for you is to be happy and to rest in peace. That's all I wanted. I only said that if it was fate for me to be with you, I would. But other than that, I just wanted you to go back to where you belong in peace~  
  
"No....I don't want to hear you say sorry. All I'll accept is if you say you love me! Say it...SAY IT!" Kikyo cried as she moved away from InuYasha, who weakly let goed and looked down. Kikyo looked at his dark gloomy face, waiting.  
  
She closed her eyes, ~I've always......just been waiting.....and waiting~  
  
"I can't....." InuYasha whispered.  
  
~And waited.......and this is what I get......~  
  
"Sorry......Kikyo"  
  
"But...give it more time....we will fall in love"  
  
"No.....Time will only make me miss Kagome more..... Time cannot make a love that can no longer grow...grow.....just accept it Kikyo.....appreciate that I love you with all I can give"  
  
"No.....I wont accept ad appreciate. I deserve more than your drop of love! I have waited! I have been patient! WHY InuYasha?! Why are you doing this to me?!"  
  
"Because....I have to end this all.....i don't want to hurt you....but.....I really don't Kikyo....but you have to give Kagome's soul back....Kikyo you can't go on like this!"  
  
"Watch me try!" Kikyo hissed.  
  
*********************************************  
  
As usual InuYasha had sat on guard incase any Youkai were to come. All he could think of was Kikyo's face that looked at him in pain.  
  
He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Out of the dark, Kikyo silently walked into the hut. Her face emotionless,  
  
~ I am the person I was 50 years ago......and yet InuYasha cannot love me anymore~  
  
Kikyo walked over to where Kagome lifelessly lay, Kikyo glared at Kagome.  
  
~You......you are the one who brought ruin onto me.....You are the one who really destroyed my heart and made InuYasha turn against me........you.....~  
  
Kikyo grabbed Kagome and carried her out. She quickly took out a dagger and stabbed it into Kagome's arms,  
  
She smiled feeling Kagome's blood on her hands.  
  
She continued to walk through the dark in the direction that would lead to a cliff, Kagome's blood trailing the way they were walking.  
  
~Come find us InuYasha......make your heart beat fast in horror as you see this blood and follow it. Come and see your dear Kagome die.....come and see me forever keep her soul~  
  
********************************************  
  
"InuYasha....." Kagome's voice echoed in his sleeping mind.  
  
"InuYasha....."  
  
"InuYasha......." the voice kept calling.  
  
InuYasha looked at Kagome who stood in blackness. She reached out her hands,  
  
"Come and save me......"  
  
"Kagome?!" InuYasha cried, "save you from what?!"  
  
"Whatever decision you choose.....whether you choose me or Kikyo, I'll always love you" Kagome said in a warm voice.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?! Kagome! What's going on?!" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Let me at least have you near me one last time......Cuz I know......you're going to choose Kikyo......" Said Kagome.  
  
InuYasha shot his eyes open,  
  
"Kagome.....?" InuYasha looked around for Kagome but found her nowhere.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kaede woke up, "what seems to be the problem?"  
  
"I- I heard Kagome's voice a minuet ago.....and now she's gone!"  
  
"Oh...I see......she must have talked to you through the bit of soul she had left in her.....you two must be connected by heart.....that's why wherever she is, you'll be able to hear her" Kaede said, and then frowned, "go find her, I have a bad feeling about this"  
  
InuYasha stood up and ran outside, he saw blood trailing in a one direction. The blood glimmering in the moonlight.  
  
His heart beated fast, it was Kagome's blood.  
  
~Kagome.....who the hell would do this to you?! It doesn't make sense~  
  
InuYasha ran after the trail of blood.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Kikyo held Kagome's body with her, as she stood at the edge of a cliff,  
  
"If he does not come......I shall just through your worthless body over......"  
  
She held Kagome tightly, her heart aching in pain. ~So this is what becomes of a person like me......~  
  
"Kagome.....damn you to hell......And at the end of my life......I hope we never again have to meet in afterlife. And if we do, I'll kill you again, and in the next and the next.....We were fated to hate each other even though we are the same person, as we were fated to love InuYasha.......If I had not died.....you would not even be here in this Feudal era. You would just be going to school as an ordinary fuckin whore.....This is what you wished for.....and this is what you will get!" Kikyo yelled.  
  
InuYasha stared at Kikyo, ~this is what I've....done to Kikyo. I've created a monster out of her......why can't she just learn to accept things as they are as Kagome does?~  
  
~because....she is not Kagome~  
  
~It can't...be Kikyo...that poured Kagome's blood...can it?~  
  
InuYasha stared at Kikyo that was dangerously close to the edge with Kagome.  
  
"Die Kagome!" Kikyo yelled.  
  
InuYasha's eyes widened,  
  
"KAGOME!!!!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
Kikyo stepped closer to the edge, cuts appeared all over her as blood spilled out.  
  
~My soul.....her soul.....is trying to leave me~  
  
"KAGOME!" InuYasha cried, running towards her.  
  
~STOP calling out her name! InuYasha! I beg you!~  
  
"Release us......" Something inside Kikyo ordered.  
  
"Ne...ver......." Kikyo whispered in pain. ~Her soul had purified most of my darkness.....but my true darkness was too much for it to purify me all......~  
  
Kikyo looked at InuYasha....  
  
The soul left her body and entered Kagome. But she did not wake.  
  
Both Kagome and Kikyo' fell off the cliff.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!" InuYasha cried as he ran for them,  
  
~Decide....~ a voice echoed.  
  
~Choose one, or loose both.....~  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"Whatever decision you choose.....whether you choose me or Kikyo, I'll always love you" Kagome said in a warm voice.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?! Kagome! What's going on?!" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Let me at least have you near me one last time......Cuz I know......you're going to choose Kikyo......" Said Kagome.  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
"Kagome......" InuYasha whispered, his hands automatically reached out for Kagome and grabbed her wrist before she fell off down the high cliff.  
  
He pulled her up and her lifeless body collapsed onto him, knocking him to the ground. He caught a glance of Kikyo as she slowly disappeared over the cliff.  
  
Kikyo and InuYasha, for one second looked at each other in pain.  
  
~The moments we shared.....were meaningless?~  
  
~Kikyo....back then.....it was different~  
  
"I thought.....you loved me" Kikyo whispered as she disappeared.  
  
Kikyo fell down the cliff with her hands stretched out.....waiting for the hands that would not reach out for her and save her...  
  
Kikyo closed her eyes,  
  
~ I am the person....that you loved 50 years ago......but you have found someone else~  
  
~So......it all ends like this.....why......? My task......hasn't finished yet~  
  
~All I wanted was your love.......InuYasha. I do.....love you. Sayonara.....for now....I haven't finished with you......... yet~  
  
Kikyo hit the side of the cliff as she went unconscious......  
  
InuYasha looked up to see blood splattering in the air.  
  
InuYasha closed his eyes and looked away. He covered Kagome as the blood dropped onto him.  
  
He could no longer hear the sound of Kikyo's body tumbling down.....  
  
Silence.  
  
He looked down at Kagome who still had her eyes shut. ~even last time when Kagome's soul had been stolen from her by that witch, it had taken a while for her to wake...~  
  
InuYasha held her tightly.  
  
~It's all done now.....See Kagome.....I've kept my promise~  
  
His heart still pounded in horror at what had happened to Kikyo.  
  
"Why did it have to end like this...." InuYasha whispered. He felt a tear drop down his face, "If only....you had been more accepting, Kikyo.....this would never have happened"  
  
InuYasha tightly closed his eyes in pain,  
  
~Kikyo.......~  
  
He opened his eyes and looked down at Kagome who looked sad.  
  
~But....it was all worth it....if this was the only way of getting you back.....no matter how expensive the loss was........~  
  
Kagome slowly began to open her eyes, her body shivered. Her nightmares fresh in her mind.  
  
She looked at InuYasha and backed away, knowing that he would hurt her again. ~This may be reality or another dream...~  
  
InuYasha looked at Kagome who moved away from him,  
  
He moved closer to her and explained all that had happened. She looked up at him, and saw blood splattered all over him.  
  
"Who's...blood is that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"K- Kikyo's......" InuYasha replied.  
  
Something flashed through her fast, her soul was letting out so many things. So many pictures flashed through her mind. It felt as if she had been watching everything from Kikyo.  
  
Kagome moved over to InuYasha and leaned her head against him and wrapped her arms around him,  
  
"I'm sorry you had to go through this.....I just wanted you to be happy.....but then....now Kikyo is dead....." Kagome whispered sadly.  
  
"No...it's not your fault. It was Kikyo's own darkness that led her to this.....anyway, it was mostly my fault, I should have chosen more faster, than none of this would have happened.  
  
Kagome looked away painfully,  
  
"You should have just saved Kikyo...." Kagome whispered as she stood up, held her hands and looked down at her shoes.  
  
InuYasha stood up, standing close to Kagome. She looked up and saw his eyes glimmering in the moonlight.  
  
He stood looking at her.  
  
"What's life without you...it's a worthless hollow shell, cause once you've found love this true....... what's there to find than can beat the happiness with you. Kagome, you're the one I chose to save, the one I chose to be with. I need you with me Kagome " InuYasha whispered as he held her in his arms, " I said that I loved Kikyo....and....I do, but I never realized how much I loved you until I was actually with the Kikyo I had loved 50 years ago. I realized that the love I felt for her wasn't the true love I wanted......it was yours. You love was the only love I wanted, not her.....just yours"  
  
Kagome held InuYasha tightly as she started to cry.  
  
InuYasha moved back in shock,  
  
"Why are you crying for?!" InuYasha asked, ~what if the dream had some affect one her?!~  
  
"I....I....I'm so happy!" Kagome cried, "I really did think it was impossible that I'd be the one you love...."  
  
InuYasha smiled down at her, Kikyo's sad face flashed through his mind.  
  
"I love you Kagome......." InuYasha whispered, "and I'll try to forget about Kikyo"  
  
"No....you can take as long as you want. Don't force yourself. I'll only accept it if it comes naturally......ok?!" Kagome said, feeling cheerful now. ~InuYasha loves me~  
  
"Keh, whatever" InuYasha said, in his usual I-don't-give-a-damn tone, to cheer up the mood. ~times like this......when we act so freely makes me feel free.....and happy~  
  
Kagome pulled InuYasha, "let's get going"  
  
InuYasha's eyes widened as he pulled Kagome towards him. He saw very deep dagger gashes all over her arms, and it was still spilling with blood.  
  
"Kikyo......did this?" InuYasha asked, his face going pale, ~I didn't want to believe, but I guess that was foolish.....~  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, her soul showed her of how Kikyo took her out of the hut and stabbed her with a dagger. Then muttered how much she hated Kagome and stabbed her again.....  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, and looked sadly at InuYasha.  
  
"No.....it wasn't her....."  
  
InuYasha didn't buy it.  
  
"Really! It wasn't! Now let's go!!" Kagome said quickly.  
  
"My ass!" InuYasha muttered, "I know it was her"  
  
Kagome saw a flash of pain go through his eyes.  
  
Kagome stopped walking and stood in front of InuYasha.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
Kagome walked closer to InuYasha and closed up to him.  
  
"I'm not asking you to forget her......but....what Kikyo did was understandable. COME ON !!!! Don't look so depressed! I just like...came back from the dead! Let's party!!" Kagome said.  
  
"You are the most....craziest person I've ever met. This is serious here....look what I've done to Kikyo and what I've done to you and your like all....." InuYasha jumped in the air acting all hyper active and giggling, "party, party, party. Happy, happy, happy"  
  
"What was that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"THAT is what you act like" InuYasha said.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yah!"  
  
"Shut up" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"Make me!"  
  
InuYasha looked at Kagome and closed up his face to hers,  
  
"Ok......that may work......" Kagome said nervously.  
  
He kissed her warmly on the lips. Kagome's heart beated fast, as did InuYasha's.  
  
Their lips separated as Kagome buried her head on his shoulder.  
  
"InuYasha......" Kagome whispered.  
  
~Kagome's voice......she's right here alive beside me......~  
  
"Kagome......I was so scared I'd never see you again" InuYasha whispered, his neck tightening from the nightmare he had to go through, "how did you take the soul back from Kikyo anyway?"  
  
"Me.....?"  
  
"Uh......duh"  
  
"I was.....in the darkness....then I heard your voice calling me.....Your love was what pulled me through the darkness...." Kagome whispered.  
  
"So.....how was your nightmares?" InuYasha asked, " how bad was I?"  
  
Kagome glared at him, "you were the exact replica of the devil himself!!!!"  
  
"So, how was life without me?" Kagome asked as they continued to walk.  
  
"Don't even ask" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"I'm sure it was terrible, and you cried 24-7 for me and was all depressed and sad and all that. Right?" Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
".....You're kinda over exaggerating..."  
  
"Sure, sure, you're just probably saying that!" Kagome said.  
  
"No, I'm not just saying that. Why would I cry?!"  
  
"Cuz you missed me"  
  
"OK, OK! Maybe I cried just a drop, that's all!"  
  
"Sure. Sure" Kagome said.  
  
"Oh MY GOD! You must be the most annoying wench in the whole world!!"  
  
"You know what's weird?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"After something really bad happens, we seem to act as if nothing happened after a while...."  
  
"And that's how I like it!"  
  
Kagome linked her arms with InuYasha's, and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
Kagome sighed,  
  
"I wish I knew what you thought of all the day I was gone for!"  
  
"I wasn't thinking about you" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"I bet.." Kagome said, as if she hadn't heard a word InuYasha had said, "that you dreamt of me all the time!"  
  
"You think I'm THAT infatuated with you?!" InuYasha asked in slight annoyance.  
  
"I wonder if Miroku dreamt of me....." Kagome muttered.  
  
"I WOULDN'T go there....he probably dreams of every girl....in inappropriate ways"  
  
"Do you ever?" Kagome asked.  
  
InuYasha stopped walking, and tapped his finger at his head,  
  
"Is your brain broken or something?! Where are you getting all these questions from?! I swear, you can go on and on and on and on and on....."  
  
"I get the point!" Kagome said.  
  
"Huh?" they both looked at the sky to see it slowly turning into morning.  
  
"SEE, you delayed us again!" InuYasha blamed.  
  
"I delayed?! Liar!!!!"  
  
"Man, and to think we had been all mushy a minuet...no an hour ago!"  
  
"I think it was romantic!" Kagome sighed wistfully.  
  
InuYasha sweat dropped, "girls these days, only mushy stuff fills their peanut sized head"  
  
"Shut up InuYasha, you know I'm smarter than you!"  
  
"Right....and what did you get on those "test" things your always worrying about? A 45 percent on your math test....whatever they're called. All I know is that you made that grade seem as if it'll kill you.....so, you're not smart. I'd probably do good on it if I had gone to your so called school"  
  
"InuYasha...."  
  
"Wh...what?" InuYasha asked, he looked at her, he knew that look...  
  
"Sit dog"  
  
BAM!!!  
  
"And to think I had once said I missed her saying this to me...."  
  
"Oh, you missed it? Then, here, since I love you so much....Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit! I missed saying it too"  
  
InuYasha lay whining in a deep whole, "I'm gunu KILL you Kagome!!!!"  
  
"InuYasha, you wouldn't hurt a hair on my head!!!"  
  
"I'm damn hurt too you know!" InuYasha yelled as he got out of the whole.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she hurried over to InuYasha,  
  
"How? Is it very bad? When did it happen? Was it a youkai? Did you beat it?"  
  
"Um...and which question do you want me to answer first? Or should I do it by order? Oh, I forgot the many questions, can you repeat it slowlier, and I'm gunu need a pencil to write it down on" InuYasha said sarcastically.  
  
"Let me see the wound!" Kagome demanded.  
  
"No! It's just a cut on my stomach!!" InuYasha said, hitting Kagome's hands away.  
  
Kagome glared at InuYasha, "I'm gunu tell you to sit!"  
  
"Sometimes I think you must be the most scariest and craziest woman alive" InuYasha muttered as Kagome undid his Haori. InuYasha felt himself feel uncomfortable.  
  
Kagome looked at the wound, "InuYasha!!! Your wound is really bad...well...not that bad. But if you get this infected....."  
  
Kagome touched the side of his wound, "it's already a little infected"  
  
"Will you stop touching me!" InuYasha said, he felt a blush on his cheeks. ~It's not that I don't want you to...no I do want..no....I mean...I do but I shouldn't....I don't know what the hell I'm thinking....~  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around InuYasha, her cheeks pressing against his chest.  
  
InuYasha felt his red face turn redder,  
  
"Um....Kagome...Uh...something.....wrong?"  
  
"I just wanted to hold you.....My dream.....they're still continuing to haunt my mind" Kagome whispered.  
  
"You'll get over it" InuYasha whispered.  
  
The haunting dream flashed through Kagome's mind, and her soul felt insecure and unstable.  
  
"I hope so...." Kagome said weakly, she felt herself go dizzy and fainted.  
  
"That was....sudden..." InuYasha muttered as he picked Kagome up, a little worried, but he believed that it was because she was just tired.  
  
**~~ There! I made it KIND OF a light ending for all you angst haters ^^ see how kind I am, and I made it kinda angsty in the middle of the chapters.... ^^ Sorry for you readers who wanted Kagome soulless for a little longer. I just couldn't bear to write anything without her liveliness.....it get's really boring without her to yell at InuYasha, and also, the longer Kagome's without her soul, the longer InuYasha is with Kikyo!!!!! OK, well....one thing...Kikyo fell off the cliff, blood splattered. It's not as it seems.....And since Kagome is back, action is bound to come sooner or later ^^ YAY for Kagome!! OH YAH, lol, and thank you to "yagirl-123" for letting me use her quote ^^ And to Jammies2000, your review on my story helped me organize how I'm gunu make InuYasha feel. AND THANKS TO ANYONE WHO ACTUALLY REVIEWED lol. ~~** 


	51. InuYasha Hentai !

**~~I'm an author paranoid with reviews -_-" Hey, if you guys have any ideas, tell me! Oh yah, and I need ideas on fluff.....so help me on that. YAY Kagome's back, and Kikyo's dead...or is she??? I'm not telling you anything! Just keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing. KK? Hey, I made my chapters have titles ^^ But they might not be that good since it was a last minuet thing. I've switched the category thing around. It used to be Action/Adventure/Romance, but now it's Romance/Action/ Adventure .....I have my reasons for doing so  
  
You guys wanted PG-13 romance, I'll give it to ya from all the fluff I've missed...God this is gunu be hard for me to write....-_-" Dun worry, it wont go as far as lemon....ew, but some fics that are rated 13 go that far ^^" And if you thought this chapter went a little too far in some parts, GOMEN. I DON'T write these fluff this far, but....cuz of popular demands.....from reviews and emails sent. Yah...*sigh* Jus don't think that I LIKE writing this stuff. It's kinda embarrassing to write fluff like this -_-" And I'm only writing this cuz of a request -_-"~~**  
  
=============Chapter Fifty-One =============  
  
"You'll get over it" InuYasha whispered.  
  
The haunting dream flashed through Kagome's mind, and her soul felt insecure and unstable.  
  
"I hope so...." Kagome said weakly, she felt herself go dizzy and fainted.  
  
"That was....sudden..." InuYasha muttered as he picked Kagome up, a little worried, but he believed that it was because she was just tired.  
  
InuYasha Jumped through the air, holding Kagome gently in his arms. He looked down at her face that glowed in the moonlight.  
  
~Kagome.....~  
  
He finally landed near the hut,  
  
"Kaede?" InuYasha called as he entered the dark room. She was no where to be seen. He looked around some more and saw a note pinned to the wooden wall.  
  
InuYasha walked over after placing Kagome gently on the matt to read the note:  
  
I have a feeling that this will be the day when you choose either Kikyo or Kagome. However, whoever you choose, I have a feeling that your friends would like to be here and not miss out on such time. The idea may not soot you well, but it is for the best. I hope you are happy with the choice you have made, if you read this letter.....I hope you are not angered at me for calling for your friends to come, but as I said. It is for the best.  
  
-Lady Kaede  
  
"Keh, stupid hag. I don't care" InuYasha muttered as he turned to look Kagome who still lay unconscious.  
  
InuYasha slowly walked over to her and sat next to her. He could see the soul back in her, her face no longer had that empty look. For the whole time he had acted as if having Kagome back wasn't a big deal. But inside his heart, it pounded with joy.  
  
InuYasha bent down and held Kagome, he would have never done that if she had been awake...without an obvious reason.  
  
He closed his eyes. This was no longer Kikyo he had mistaken as Kagome, but really Kagome.....  
  
"Wakkata...." InuYasha whispered to himself.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes, feeling someone holding her. Even though she didn't see who it was that was holding her, her heart started to beat fast and melt at the same time.  
  
"InuYasha....."  
  
InuYasha moved back and looked down at her, his cheeks a bit pink.  
  
"Kagome.....you're awake"  
  
Kagome looked up and warmly smiled,  
  
"Hope I didn't worry you too much by fainting" Kagome said sweetly.  
  
"Keh.." InuYasha said, trying not to let out his emotions...which with Kagome always seemed hard. InuYasha looked away from Kagome.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hey...." InuYasha muttered, turning back to Kagome, "are you alright now?" he couldn't help himself but ask.  
  
"Yah...." Kagome muttered, but she could feel herself still feeling unwell.  
  
InuYasha frowned, he knew when Kagome was lying.....  
  
He caught a glance at her arm that had dried blood stained onher navy blue sweater.  
  
"Jeez....Kikyo must have had some anger problem....stabbing you like that and all" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"Huh...?" Kagome saw her arms, "Oh....it's understandable.....she hated me..."  
  
"Still....she must have gone out of control with her hate"  
  
"Sorry...." Kagome whispered.  
  
"For what?" InuYasha asked, looking down at the floor.  
  
"For.....causing you to loose Kikyo....."  
  
"I told you Kagome, it's not your fault.....how could it have been your fault if you were damn....well....dead?" InuYasha asked as he turned and walked towards the shelf that had medication things shelved.  
  
"If I had just listened to Kikyo, I wouldn't have made her impure herself or make you suffer my absence, and make you loose Kikyo"  
  
"Keh, the things I tell you really don't go into your head, does it.....Kagome, it's better this way. Kikyo's gone and now I have you. I'm really happy I chose you, Kagome..." InuYasha told her as he walked back with things in his hands.  
  
He crouched down close next to her, and gently took her arm, pulling the sleeves up. InuYasha cringed seeing all the deep gashes. He got a bowl of warm water and a cloth and started to wash away her wounds.  
  
"This might hurt a bit...." InuYasha muttered as he picked up a jar that had herbal liquid to kill any infections.  
  
Kagome pulled her arms away, "you don't know anything about medicines, how do I know that your not just dabbing some sort of...poison on me?!" Kagome asked.  
  
"Cuz...I remember my mom using some stuff like this on me when I got hurt from.....fights" InuYasha muttered.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"Can I play with you guys?" the little boy with silver hair, gold cat like eyes and a pair of ears asked.  
  
The group of energetic little youkai's laughed at him,  
  
"Hey InuYasha you half-breed. We're gunu kick you filthy ass. You're no match to play with us because you're a HALF youkai!!!"  
  
"YAH! Half breed!"  
  
InuYasha growled in anger, he ran at the group of small youkais and punched on in the eyes as it bursted into tears.  
  
Then the whole circle of small youkai's started to claw at him. They all jumped on top of him.  
  
"AH! Get off me!" InuYasha yelled, having a hard time breathing.  
  
"No! We're gunu kill you, you dog!"  
  
Suddenly, InuYasha felt the kids being pulled off him. They all stared at Seshoumaru that glared at InuYasha.  
  
"InuYasha, let's go...."  
  
InuYasha looked down and followed.  
  
"A half breed like you should not hang around full breeds" he told him  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
Kagome looked at InuYasha who looked really angry.  
  
"Stupid Seshoumaru.....Always embarrasses me before I could finish off any fight" InuYasha muttered in thought.  
  
"InuYasha....?" Kagome called.  
  
InuYasha looked down to see his hands that held the cloth dripping with the herbal medicine still in the air.  
  
"Oh..gomen" InuYasha said as he gently pressed the cloth on her wounds. Kagome winked from the sting the medicine caused.  
  
"Sorry....does it hurt a lot?" InuYasha asked. Kagome shook her head,  
  
"No, not that much...." Kagome whispered.  
  
InuYasha gently wrapped her arms with the bandage.  
  
"There...all done" InuYasha said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks.....now it's your turn" Kagome announced.  
  
"Wha- what?! Me...it's alright, I'm fine. Really" InuYasha stammered.  
  
Kagome stared up at InuYasha as her eyes went tearful.  
  
"K- Kagome...w- what's wrong?!" InuYasha asked.  
  
A tear ran down her cheeks, "I..I just wanted to help. But you never do....."  
  
InuYasha's face went dark, "fine...."  
  
"Thank you" Kagome said as the tears disappeared, ~Ah hah, my tear trick always works~  
  
InuYasha's face burned as Kagome wound the bandage around his wound, his skin suddenly felt sensitive to ever touch and brush of her hands.  
  
(June, the writer, is sweating from how hard this is to write)  
  
InuYasha glanced at Kagome and then looked away, he could feel his heart beating loudly. So loud, that he wondered if Kagome could hear it.  
  
"Man, Kagome, do you even know what embarrassment is?" InuYasha asked.  
  
".....Ya....But why should I feel embarrassed?" Kagome asked in a slightly unsteady voice,  
  
"Haha.....is it just me....or is it getting a bit warm in here...." Kagome asked nervously, hoping she didn't catch a fever.  
  
Silence.  
  
InuYasha gritted his teeth, ~what's wrong with me....why am I feeling like this~  
  
He couldn't help himself from glancing at Kagome every few second.  
  
Kagome tied the bandage that wrapped InuYasha's wound.  
  
"There....all done...." Kagome said. She had been holding in her breath for the whole time.  
  
InuYasha couldn't help but glance at all Kagome was wearing at that moment, a blue sweater and her uniform skirt...He couldn't help many things when he was with Kagome.  
  
He seriously wanted to punch himself right there, ~damn, damn, damn! I'm turning into Miroku!!! DAMMIT! Man I feel sorry for him this is what he has to go through whenever he sees a female!~  
  
"InuYasha...."Kagome called, seeing him look a bit...out of there. She felt her cheeks burning up .  
  
"Huh..., gomen...I...was just....thinking" InuYasha muttered.  
  
Kagome looked away in a blush.  
  
InuYasha could feel how close they were.....  
  
~Her scent......~  
  
He looked up at Kagome, his heart beating fast.  
  
Kagome felt InuYasha getting closer to her, ~Move back Kagome...~ her mind told her, but....she felt her body wasn't connected to her brain.  
  
Kagome stopped breathing when she felt his breath brushing against her neck. Kagome's whole face turned red, as her heart beated sped uncontrollably.  
  
The next thing Kagome knew was feeling InuYasha push her to the ground with him over her and kissing her. She knew she should get away.....but couldn't.  
  
(June says: this is hard to write)  
  
InuYasha held his fingers into a fist, trying to get control of himself....which he didn't seem to be able to do.  
  
The kiss became more deeper.  
  
~InuYasha..... ~ was all went through Kagome's dazed mind.  
  
Suddenly they heard foot steps coming towards the hut.  
  
InuYasha quickly moved off Kagome. His breathing heavy. He could feel himself feeling....over heated.  
  
InuYasha turned and looked away from Kagome,  
  
"Gomen..." InuYasha said, ~What had I been about to do.....~  
  
Kagome just stared at her hands, ~ Wow....what was that~  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, and Kaede entered the hut. They wouldn't have suspected anything if InuYasha had his Haori properly on and if both of them weren't burning red.  
  
Miroku gave a big smile, he walked over to InuYasha.  
  
"That was a long and tiring journey. So what have you guys been doing without me?" Miroku asked, resting his hands on InuYasha's bare shoulder, and then quickly removed his hands, "Wow, InuYasha.....you're burning up. Do you have some sort of fever that you and Kagome shared? For she looks in the same state as you"  
  
Sango hit Miroku hard across the head,  
  
"Just shut up"  
  
"Yes, of course my beautiful maiden"  
  
Sango hit Miroku across the head again.  
  
Shippo was glaring at InuYasha, finally realizing what InuYasha maybe had done "InuYasha....hentai (pervert, also known as..something else)!!!" he said aloud.  
  
InuYasha growled as he raised his fist and slammed it across Shippo's head.  
  
Shippo screamed, "HENTAI!"  
  
"BAKA!" InuYasha yelled, chasing after Shippo.  
  
"HENTAI, HENTAI, HENTAI!!!!!" Shippo kept screaming.  
  
Miroku caught Shippo and protected him from the angered youkai,  
  
"You must understand, that when loved ones are reunited, this is how they express themselves. But it is too difficult for you to understand at this age. When you are a man, we shall have a man to man talk and I'll explain everything to you" Miroku said.  
  
"I am OLD enough!" Shippo cried.  
  
"It'd be better if you didn't know at ALL!" Sango said.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome just stood glaring at Miroku, their cheeks red.  
  
Miroku walked over to InuYasha,  
  
"InuYasha, I believe I have been a strong influence on you...." Miroku smiled, "HEY, at least I'm not the only hentai here anymore!"  
  
InuYasha hit Miroku hard across the head, leaving a big bump.  
  
"If you don't shut your dirty mouth, I'll KILL YOU!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"Hey, being a hentai is something to be proud of! Sango just makes it sound very bad"  
  
InuYasha gave Miroku a warning look.  
  
"Well, really InuYasha, a two timer will always become a pervert" Miroku sighed.  
  
InuYasha walked away,  
  
"Nope, not anymore....Kikyo's dead...." InuYasha muttered.  
  
Everyone went silence.  
  
Miroku walked up to InuYasha and placed his hands on his shoulders,  
  
"Are you...alright with it?"  
  
"Keh...yah....I guess" InuYasha muttered. The blood of Kikyo splattering onto the ground flashed through his mind.  
  
"Tell us...what happened?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Nothing much to tell....She stole Kagome, was about to through her down a cliff when I appeared. I caught Kagome, but not Kikyo as they were falling off....yup, that's pretty much it" InuYasha muttered as if he didn't care, but he could feel his heart pounding in pain.  
  
Kagome sadly looked at InuYasha, ~He does....miss Kikyo..Her memory will always haunt him.... Seeing someone he loved dying that way...~  
  
Kagome leaned against the wall, the dizziness in her mind wouldn't go away. She closed her eyes and waited, hoping it would go away, but it didn't.  
  
She felt as if she had just been on a dizzy ride at the fair.  
  
Kaede and Sango noticed Kagome looking unwell, while InuYasha and Miroku were talking.  
  
"So...InuYasha, did not Kagome-sama have a shard in her possession?" Miroku asked.  
  
InuYasha frowned, "Oh...yah...."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Oh...shit....Kikyo probably has it...and she fell off the cliff" InuYasha muttered, "DAMMIT!"  
  
"It's ok, we will go get it tomorrow....right now is not the time to be worrying about the shards"  
  
"Keh, I know that" InuYasha. Suddenly, they heard something thud to the ground.  
  
They turned to see Kagome on the ground. Kaede shook her head,  
  
"I knew it.." she muttered.  
  
"Know what?!" InuYasha asked in worry.  
  
They placed her gently on the matt with a thick blanket over her.  
  
"Her soul is still at unease from being disturbed" Kaede said.  
  
"Is that.....bad?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Oh, it shall go back to normal in a few hours.or who knows" Kaede answered.  
  
Everyone sighed in relief.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome!" Shippo cried in happiness, "she's back!!!!" Shippo said as he wrung his arms around her neck.  
  
"Move it Fox, leave Kagome alone! She's unwell!" InuYasha said, pulling him off.  
  
InuYasha crouched down next to her and looked down at her,  
  
"Will she....be alright for sure?" InuYasha asked, ~Loosing Kikyo was hard enough, but loosing Kagome....will be too much~  
  
"Yes, yes, she shall be fine"  
  
In the back round, Miroku was silently laughing and pointing at InuYasha and Kagome and acting out a whole marriage scene.  
  
Sango had a stress mark on her head and silently knocked Miroku to the ground.  
  
****************************************  
  
It had felt as if Kagome had just gone to sleep when it became time to wake up.  
  
Kagome saw Sango making the breakfast,  
  
"I'll help" Kagome said.  
  
"No, you might not be well enough to move yet" Sango warned.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped, "I'm not that weak"  
  
"Still Kagome!"  
  
"Fine....then I'm going out to the river"  
  
"Why?" Sango asked.  
  
"To wash up my face" Kagome replied.  
  
Sango sighed, " Lady Kaede will you please take over the cooking?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"W- why?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You might faint and fall into the river" Sango replied.  
  
"Are you trying to tease me?!"  
  
"No, no. Now let's go. I have to wash up anyway"  
  
Kagome and Sango sat next to each other with their feet dipped in the cool water.  
  
"It's getting warmer everyday" Sango muttered.  
  
"Yah...."  
  
Kagome looked over at Sango who was staring at Kagome's neck,  
  
"I- I didn't think...it could be true!" Sango gasped.  
  
"Wh- what?!" Kagome cried in horror, "what's wrong with my neck?!"  
  
"You....have a ...a Hickie ?!!!! "[sp?]  
  
Kagome went red and looked into the river. She could see a slightly redder spot on her neck. ~It is.....~  
  
Sango went a little red, "So.....how was it..you know...with InuYasha and all" Sango forced herself to ask out of curiosity.  
  
Kagome shook her head fast, "NO! I didn't do it!!!"  
  
Sango just stared at her with unbelief,  
  
"Seriously!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"K, K, I believe you" Sango said in her usual voice, then she turned her head, "Waaa, I can't believe she actually did it!!!! I wonder....Miroku.."  
  
~NOOOOOO!!! I must not give in to it!!!~ Sango thought in frustration.  
  
Kagome looked at Sango, "You alright?"  
  
"HAHA! Why wouldn't I be?" Sango asked, her cheeks pink.  
  
"You were talking to yourself"  
  
"Ha....I'm alright..KAGOME! TELL ME! I am like your sister, you have no need to keep it away from me!" Sango begged.  
  
Kagome shook Sango, "I didn't!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sango sighed, "I really wanted to know" she muttered to herself.  
  
"Nani?! You want to know?! Why?! So you can do it with Miroku?!" Kagome said in disbelief.  
  
"N- N- Nani?! No....I don't know what you're talking about!!" Sango stammered, her cheeks turning pinker.  
  
"There, there" Kagome said, patting Sango on the shoulder, "you must resist the temptation!"  
  
"Nanda?! No! I didn't mean that!!!!"  
  
"Ah, sure sure" Kagome said.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Kaede through some more herbs into the fire as she prayed, with the rosary around her hands. Something flashed into her mind.  
  
There was the full Shikon no Tama, then it shattered. Then suddenly, she saw only darkness, and blood splattering everywhere. Then light, then darkness. Suddenly, she saw the Shikon no Tama reappear, with only two shards missing from the whole. There came a picture of Sango's little brother, Kohaku, with a shard glowing on his back. Then a picture of Kikyo, holding a shard in her palms. Fire flaming back behind her, suddenly, Kikyo shot open her eyes. "It's nearly complete...." Kikyo muttered.  
  
Kaede shot open her eyes to see Miroku and InuYasha staring at her.  
  
"Are you alright Lady Kaede?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Hey, I want some food Old hag" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama..." Kaede whispered, her face dripping with sweat.  
  
Silence.  
  
"What...about it?" InuYasha slowly asked.  
  
"Only..two shards left....And Naraku has the rest"  
  
InuYasha's eyes widened,  
  
"Who has the other two?!" Miroku asked.  
  
"Kohaku.....and Kikyo"  
  
InuYasha's heart froze,  
  
~What are we going to do....if we take it from Kohaku...Sango...And Kikyo? Isn't she dead already.....so how can she posess it?~  
  
"Kaede-baba.....How the hell can Kikyo have it if she's dead?!" InuYasha asked.  
  
Kaede closed her eyes, "her heart.....is stubborn and full of hate and darkness. She would not give in to death that easily...."  
  
"But.....I saw her BLOOD!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
Kaede closed her eyes tighter, ~Sister.....how you must suffer~  
  
"I do not know...InuYasha...." Kaede muttered.  
  
******************************************  
  
The previous night.....  
  
Kikyo fell down the cliff with her hands stretched out.....waiting for the hands that would not reach out for her and save her...  
  
Kikyo closed her eyes,  
  
~ I am the person....that you loved 50 years ago......but you have found someone else~  
  
~So......it all ends like this.....why......? My task......hasn't finished yet~  
  
~All I wanted was your love.......InuYasha. I do.....love you. Sayonara.....for now....I haven't finished with you......... yet~  
  
Kikyo hit the side of the cliff as she went unconscious......  
  
~I will tear your heart up....with my bare hands....and I shall watch you look at me in pain and betrayal.......I shall revenge you. And that bitch Kagome.....I will steal InuYasha and then later watch me kill InuYasha....then I shall slowly kill her. I will not die.....until I have their bloods smeared on my hands.....and InuYasha's pitiful life with me in hell.....~  
  
Kikyo's eyes shot open. She weakly stood up, a big pool of blood surrounding her, and blood pouring out of her. Kikyo slowly walked through the pool of blood. Kikyo saw something glowing black in the red blood.  
  
Kikyo painfully bent down and picked it up,  
  
~A tainted shard of the Shikon jewel.....the last time I took it from Kagome......it had been pure.......what has happened~  
  
Kikyo walked on. Too much hatred was stored up in her for her to feel much pain. Her forehead was spilling with blood, her lips dripping with streaks of blood. Blood dripping from her hands, her Haori pouring out blood from her wounds.  
  
"I will not die....." Kikyo hissed.  
  
"Kikyo..." called a voice.  
  
Kikyo turned around to see Naraku in his true form.  
  
Kikyo smiled, "I was hoping that I would see you"  
  
"I see...." Naraku muttered, not knowing what Kikyo was up to.  
  
Kikyo held something in her hands and held it out to Naraku.  
  
"What...is this...." Naraku asked suspiciously.  
  
"Can you not.....feel it? Stretch out your hands"  
  
Naraku did, she dropped something into his palms. A shard of the Shikon jewel.  
  
Naraku frowned and smiled, "why are you giving this to me?"  
  
"You used to be my bitter enemy, but comparing you to the hatred I have for Kagome, you may as well be my friend" Kikyo said.  
  
Naraku smiled, "Kikyo....why the change of mind?"  
  
"I have been waiting for something too long......Let me join your side. Support me with dead souls"  
  
"My pleasure" Naraku smiled,  
  
*heart beat* Onigumo: ~Kikyo....finally...I can be with you~  
  
**~~ Mwuahahahaha, I returned Kikyo...I know. You guys all hate me. But now say buh bai to the KINDA nice Kikyo and say hello to Naraku's helper ^^" HAHAHAHA.....yah. OMG, yay, the romance part was frigging hard!!!! Sharon, if you read this.....i don't have these kind of mind. But reader, if you want me to add more of "these stuff" then tell me. Then I'll do it JUST for you guys......yah. KK, Sayonara~~** 


	52. Dearest

**~~ REVIEW!!! I might not be able to write for a while....maybe I will maybe I wun, CUZ exam season is NEAR! NOOOOOO. Oh yah, and to answer someone's question who asked why I changed the" part one, part two" into "epic" is cuz for my fic I want to divide it into parts like..my title is now "the return of Kikyo: part one" Yah, Cuz I'm gunu make a sequel maybe n if I do, it'll be called, part two ^^"~~**  
  
*Kutabari zokanai = (rlly bad Jap. Insult but it's hard to translate) a person who failed to die  
  
=============== Chapter Fifty- Two =============  
  
Miroku walked out to where Sango was. He watched her sadly from a distance.  
  
"Sango....." He whispered, ~One of the last shards.....is what keeps Kohaku alive.....We can't leave it....nor can we take it, that would be cruel....~  
  
"I wonder why she's wearing those strange clothing...I never saw her wearing that before....And her hairs tied down....wow..she looks really different. Hey......she reminds me of someone"  
  
Miroku closed his eyes and leaned his head against the bark of a tree,  
  
"But whatever happens....I'll be there to help you through..."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Sango..." Miroku whispered sadly.  
  
Sango stared from behind, ~How does he know I'm here?! Man..this monk gets freakier and freakier.....~  
  
"Miroku?" Sango called.  
  
"KYAAAAAA!" Miroku cried out loud as he jumped and turned around. He pointed at Sango then at the figure at the river, then back at her and looked at Sango stupidly.  
  
"Miroku...are you alright?" Sango asked.  
  
"But....I thought that person was you. If this is you, who's she?! " Miroku asked.  
  
The lady stood up and turned around, hearing a Miroku cry.  
  
Sango observed him.  
  
"Turn...." Miroku muttered, hoping to see if the lady was pretty, "she looks nice so far"  
  
Sango glared at him.  
  
"Ooops...did I say that out loud?!"  
  
The woman stood staring coldly at them. Her hair was tied back in a red ribbon, and was wearing a black Haori of a dark priestess.  
  
Sango and Miroku's mouth dropped.  
  
"Isn't that.....Kikyo?!" Miroku stammered.  
  
Sango stupidly nodded her head.  
  
Kikyo coldly glared at them, Miroku and Sango looked back, just incase she was glaring at someone else other than them....like InuYasha. But no one was seen.  
  
They looked back and an arrow thudded onto the bark of the tree right below Sango's neck. She broke out in cold sweat as she moved slowly back. And Kikyo had disappeared out of sight.  
  
Miroku looked down at the arrow. It had dried blood smeared on it.  
  
"Hmmmm...she is threatening us...to leave InuYasha's side" Miroku said in observation, "or she'll kill us....i can sense it. She has joined Naraku"  
  
"I am not bailing out on InuYasha....friends stick together" Sango said.  
  
"Yes, I agree with you" Miroku muttered seriously. Then he turned to Sango and held her shoulders.  
  
"H- houshi-sama...." Sango stammered.  
  
He looked deeply into her eyes,  
  
"Since this may be our end.....let us go make the best of the time we have remaining with us" Miroku suggested.  
  
Sango's face went red as she slapped Miroku across the face, "Humph"  
  
"B- But InuYasha and Kagome..they...did...."  
  
"THAT's cuz they are in LOVE! Your's is just lust....as it is for every woman. And plus, InuYasha didn't do it with her..." Sango muttered.  
  
Miroku held Sango, "It's...not lust.....or I wouldn't be acting like this...well maybe kinda...but it's not that....it's something more" Miroku confessed.  
  
Sango's eyes were opened wide,  
  
"Houshi-sama.....let go of me!" Sango cried, not wanting to fall for his traps again. A tear ran down her cheeks.  
  
"No...I don't want to let go of you. I've always just wanted to hold you...."  
  
"Houshi-sama..." Sango said nervously, and gave in. She rested her head on his shoulders.  
  
"Do you think we should tell InuYasha who we saw?" Miroku asked quietly.  
  
"I do not believe....the time would be right to do so" Sango whispered.  
  
"Hai...."  
  
Kagome, InuYasha, Kilala and Shippo sat on the steps of the door. Watching Sango and Miroku.  
  
Kagome and Shippo sighed as Kilala purred.  
  
"Wow...so romantic" Kagome sighed. Her mind floating far away.  
  
"Keh, girls. Seriously, I've noticed that all girls were born with broken brains" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"It is romantic, don't you think Shippo?" Kagome asked, ignoring InuYasha.  
  
"Yah....." Shippo sighed, resting his head in his hands.  
  
"Oh God" InuYasha muttered, "You're a damn BOY!" InuYasha yelled, shaking Shippo.  
  
"Hey, why can't boys like romance. It's just you InuYasha" Shippo said.  
  
"Yah, I agree with him" Kagome said, "Hm....I wonder how you'll look like Shippo when you grow older"  
  
"I'll look handsome!" Shippo said, "and strong! And then I'll beat InuYasha up!!"  
  
"Keh! In your fuckin dreams!"  
  
"And then Kagome....we can marry!!!" Shippo suggested.  
  
"AWWW, Kawaii !!!!! Sure!" Kagome said, pinching Shippo's cheeks.  
  
Shippo and Kagome laughed in agreement, while InuYasha boiled up.  
  
"Shut up Shippo!" InuYasha yelled, shaking Shippo as he screamed.  
  
"Ok! Ok! InuYasha gomen! You can marry her! I'll give her up for you!!" Shippo cried.  
  
InuYasha growled as he shook him more,  
  
"What's wrong with everyone's damn brain these days!!!"  
  
"Nothing, it's just yours" Kagome replied.  
  
"Keh" InuYasha glared at Kagome in annoyance, "....stupid wench"  
  
InuYasha sighed and leaned back, ~So....what are we gunu do with the two remaining shards. One...Kikyo has, the other..Kohaku~  
  
****************************************  
  
"Hm.....so I see they are not hoping to leave InuYasha...." Kikyo muttered, looking into Kanna's mirror. The it showed a picture of Kagome and InuYasha arguing at each other. She felt jealousy arise in him, ~He acts so...freely with her~  
  
"You do not look too pleased" Naraku said from a distance.  
  
Kikyo glared at Naraku, "I want to see how good Kagome is in fighting"  
  
"She is...pretty good"  
  
"Send a youkai and hurt them...." Kikyo carelessly muttered. ~The dark power I have.....mixed with my miko powers....is amazing. I feel so much stronger~  
  
*********************************************  
  
InuYasha and Miroku had been acting a little depressed lately, Sango and Kagome had noticed.  
  
Now they were talking quietly with Kaede. Sango and Kagome watched from a distance.  
  
"So.....what should we do bout the remaining Shikon shards?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Um....well...we have one out of our way now" Miroku mumbled.  
  
Kaede and InuYasha looked at him in question.  
  
"Um...the one Kikyo had....well....we'll kinda...maybe never get it again"  
  
"Miroku!!! Tell me!" InuYasha yelled, clutching Miroku by the shirt.  
  
"She joined Naraku!" Miroku coughed out.  
  
InuYasha suddenly dropped Miroku, as his face went dark.  
  
"She...joined...him" InuYasha muttered, "why...."  
  
"I do not know..." Miroku muttered.  
  
"Are you sure it was my sister Kikyo?!" Kaede asked.  
  
"Yes, lady Kaede. I am quite sure" Miroku assured her.  
  
InuYasha stared down at the floor. His heart felt as if someone were squeezing it.  
  
Kagome had heard bits of what they had said, as did Sango.  
  
"My brother...." Sango whispered, then she turned and sadly looked at Kagome who was looking down.  
  
"She'll never disappear....will she...Now I see InuYasha's true heart. He still misses her at least....." Kagome whispered then sighed, "oh well...."  
  
Kagome stood up and walked outside. It was now the afternoon. Just a little dark, but not very.  
  
Kagome felt her heart vibrate...  
  
"The Shikon shard.....i sense it" Kagome muttered to herself. She saw it glowing up in a tree branch.  
  
"Now how the hell did one get up there...." Kagome muttered as she began to climb the tall tree.  
  
She looked up, ~I'm getting closer...owe....my arms hurt from my wound~  
  
She saw herself getting closer to the shard....  
  
InuYasha sighed in depression, ~Kikyo's betrayed me.....but I'm not worthy enough to hate her....when I betrayed her heart as well...~  
  
"And what in the world is Kagome-san doing...does she think she's some monkey?" Miroku said.  
  
InuYasha looked at Miroku, not able to understand what he had said. Miroku pointed out the window.  
  
"Wha......." InuYasha stared at Kagome who was high up in a tree and still climbing.  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he stood up and ran towards her. Something in him made his heart beat fast...  
  
"A...youkai....is near"  
  
~KAGOME!!!! Get down!~  
  
"Ah, there you are" Kagome muttered as she reached out for it, "huh?" Kagome turned to see InuYasha running towards her.  
  
"InuYasha? What.....?"  
  
"Get down!"  
  
"I'm fine!"  
  
"There's a youkai up there!!!!!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
Kagome slowly turned her head back around to see a pair of glowing red eyes. It shot it's claws out at her, but Kagome pushed back off the tree.  
  
"KYAAAAA!!!" Kagome screamed as she fell towards the ground.  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he ran towards her. He reached out his arms and caught her just before she hit the ground.  
  
InuYasha looked around, "We have to get somewhere else. We're too near the village" InuYasha said.  
  
Sango and the rest ran out.  
  
"We have to head to that forest!" InuYasha yelled, pointing at the forest that looked like a line of green from there.  
  
"It's far...." Kaede muttered.  
  
InuYasha jumped out of the youkai's claw....it was Seiyamie, with one of Naraku's shards in his hands.  
  
"The trick almost worked" he hissed.  
  
"You stay here Kaede-baba if it's too far for you!" InuYasha yelled, "come one, jump on!!" InuYasha told Kagome. Kagome got on his back.  
  
"Hold on tight!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Sango and Miroku got on Kilala and flew into the air.  
  
"Lady Kaede! Stay on gird of Shippo!" Miroku yelled.  
  
Kaede nodded her head, ~I am a miko and they ask me to babysit in a time of battle. Humph~  
  
********************************************  
  
Kagome tightly closed her eyes as the wind blew hard against her.  
  
"Erggg" InuYasha looked back to see Seiyamie catching up fast. And far behind was Sango and Miroku, looking like a speck of dust from this distance.  
  
InuYasha ran through the thick forest, looking for a place that would be easier to fight in and a place where Kagome would be able to safely hide in.  
  
The branches slit across InuYasha's skin as he ran through fast. Kagome kept her head buried in his back.  
  
InuYasha found a good battle ground. There was a small space without trees and many big rocks.  
  
"Hide behind those!" InuYasha said quickly, looking at Seiyamie.  
  
InuYasha took out his Tetsusaiga and glared at Seiyamie. The whip in Seiyamie's hands turned into a sword....  
  
"Keh, * kutabari zokanai !!!!! I'll kill you this time you fuckin dead guy!!" InuYasha insulted.  
  
"Hah, that's a laugh! All you can do is talk, nothing more! I'll cut off those cat ears of yours and serve it to Naraku!" Seiyamie laughed.  
  
"They're fuckin Dog ears, not CAT!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"Ok, dog ears! I'll kill you!" Seiaymie hissed.  
  
InuYasha clenched his fist as a stress mark appeared on his head,  
  
"Erg, that's what that damn Kouga calls me!!!! Say your prayers!" InuYasha yelled as he ran towards Seiyamie, "Watch this, asshole!"  
  
"Bakuryuuha!!!!!!" InuYasha yelled as a mist of energy formed around InuYasha's sword. He struck it on the ground, a streak of BIG explosion sped towards Seiyamie.  
  
"Hah" Seiyamie laughed as he jumped to move out of the way. He frowned, he saw that the attack was very big.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome watched as Seiyamie's body slammed hard onto the ground.  
  
"Keh, that got rid off that demon" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"Uh...InuYasha" Kagome said, pointing at Seiyamie who was moaning in pain, but got up. He had blood smeared all over him, he looked at InuYasha and growled angrily.  
  
"Holy shit, DIE will you?! You're getting friggin annoying!!!" InuYasha said.  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Seiyamie yelled as he ran towards InuYasha, swinging his claws at InuYasha who kept jumping back from the slash. The claws tore off a bit of his Haori as it drifted down to the ground.  
  
Seiyamie madly clawed at InuYasha.  
  
"Jeez, calm down a bit will ya?!" InuYasha asked, he got his Tetsusaiga and swung it, creating a deep gash across the youkais face.  
  
"InuYasha, Seiyamie has a Shikon shard in his left pocket!" Kagome said loudly.  
  
"Yah, yah" InuYasha said in a distracted tone. As InuYasha was swinging his sword and jumping away from the claw attacks, he tripped over a root sticking out in the ground and stumbled onto the ground.  
  
Seiyamie chuckled evilly and raised his metallic claws to run it through InuYasha's neck, but InuYasha rolled away before it was too late.  
  
"Damn..."  
  
InuYasha held his shoulder that had been cut by Seiyamie's blade.  
  
Kagome got her arrow and shot it at Seiyamie's pocket, tearing it and causing the shard to drop onto the ground.  
  
Seiyamie looked at the shard and ran towards it, but InuYasha came and knocked him to the ground.  
  
"I'll get it!" Kagome yelled as she ran towards the tainted shard that glowed black. Kagome picked it up as it purified, "got it!"  
  
"BAKA! I told you to stay behind the stones!" InuYasha yelled as hie Tetsusaiga and Seiyamie's swords clashed together.  
  
"Oh, gomen" Kagome said as she ran back behind the rock.  
  
Seiyamie looked at Kagome, "I'll finish what I hadn't been able to finish last time in breaking your arms!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" InuYasha yelled as the memories of Seiyamie torturing Kagome flashed bitterly through his mind.  
  
Seiyamie held his sword as a samurai would and glared at InuYasha.  
  
He charged towards InuYasha with anger and swung his sword strongly. InuYasha had barely been able to escape, and was cut a bit on his cheeks, as blood streamed down.  
  
~He's so fast...and so strong~ InuYasha thought.  
  
Seiyamie's had flashed through the air like light and smashed into InuYasha, causing him to smash into the ground. InuYasha black flipped out of the whole he had made. Seiyamie punched InuYasha again, causing him to fall again to the ground. Seiyamie raised his sword to run it through InuYasha, but InuYasha blacked it with his Tetsusaiga.  
  
Seiyamie pushed down on his sword as InuYasha's Tetsusaiga slowly started to be pushed closer to his face.  
  
InuYasha's blade was only a few centimeters from his face. He could feel himself sweating as the his blade was being pushed closer down onto him.  
  
InuYasha growled as removed one hand, causing the blade to move downer. InuYasha quickly dug his claws into the soil and through it into Seiyamie's eyes causing him to back away.  
  
InuYasha quickly jumped away. InuYasha swung his blade at him. Seiyamie jumped away, but a little too late. InuYasha's blade gashed across his eyes.  
  
Seiyamie gave a cry of pain.  
  
"InuYasha, don't get killed!" Kagome cried, "You can do it! Believe in yourself as I believe in you! He's very strong so try not to get hurt!!!!"  
  
InuYasha jumped back to where Kagome was hiding behind.  
  
"Oh, you really are nuts, aren't you?! It's fine with me if he's strong..." InuYasha said in annoyance, "but you on the other hand is a weak human" he quietly added in a mutter.  
  
"Well....you'll protect me....."  
  
"Keh, I'm not here to babysit a weak human. I'm here for the shard" InuYasha said in annoyance, ~Heh, wench, you think I'm not strong enough?!~  
  
"So..are you saying....I'm gunu die?" Kagome asked, her eyes getting teary.  
  
"Wh- WHA?! Are you crying?!" InuYasha asked in shock.  
  
*Sniff Sniff* "No....." Kagome replied.  
  
"AHHHH! Stop crying already!! How can I win if you're distracting me like that?!" InuYasha said.  
  
"InuYasha....."  
  
"Yah, yah"  
  
He heard Seiyamie charging towards InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha jumped away from where Kagome was as Seiyamie followed. Kagome watched as they continued to fight.  
  
"Get the Shard from Kagome......." Naraku ordered Kohaku. "Hai" Kohaku vacantly replied. "Good, do not let me down on this simple task" Seiyamie you useless youkai, return back. I cannot loose you" Naraku ordered   
  
Kagome looked around, Seiyamie had disappeared. She looked down to see herself sitting on InuYasha who's face was smashed into the ground.  
  
"Ooops....." Kagome stood up.  
  
InuYasha scrambled up and spit out the dust in his mouth,  
  
"Stupid shit head!!!!! That Seiyamie, where is he?! I'll go kick his ass!" InuYasha yelled in annoyance.  
  
"Um.....he left" Kagome answered. She looked away, she felt really guilty.....If only she had listened to InuYasha who had told her to stay where she was. Because she didn't listen and went out for Kohaku, InuYasha was now wounded.  
  
"At least....I got a shard......" Kagome muttered, without it, she wouldn't have been able to return home.  
  
****************************************  
  
InuYasha glanced at Kagome, who had acted distant for the hole trip back to the hut. Kaede was now bandaging his wound. Kagome just sat staring at the floor, sitting quietly next to Sango.  
  
After being bandaged, InuYasha walked over to Miroku,  
  
"What's up with Kagome?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"I do not know" Miroku replied, "But maybe......Well...Sango told me that Kagome over heard us talking about Kikyo...."  
  
InuYasha heavily sighed,  
  
"Shit..."  
  
InuYasha sat back against the wall,  
  
~Will Kikyo....try again to take Kagome's soul....Kagome must be really pissed and annoyed at me~ fearfully wondered.  
  
Kagome stared at the ground,  
  
~Because of me.....InuYasha got hurt....But what if someday, because of my clumsiness and stupidness......InuYasha gets killed.....~ Kagome sadly wondered.  
  
**~~ Sorry, I didn't know a good way to end this chapter off ^^ Well....jeez, I want more reviews!!!!!!! COME ON !!!!!! If I ever post more than one chapter, still review EACH one so that I know wut you think about it ^^~~** 


	53. What is love without trust

**~~ Review!!!!! Arg, ppl aren't reviewing cuz they all have damn scool like me...DAMMIT!!! Arg, well, sorry this chappy is kinda short. But I wont be able to post one for a long time....I'm guessing. When I have spare time, I'll write ^^" Man, damn exams, they're freakin the hell out of me since this is my first year in highschool wit exams like these T_T NOOOOOOO ~~ And "yagirl-123" I added some of your ideas that would be able to fit into this chapter ^^ Your LONG paragraph of ideas was very good, I just didn't know how to change it so that it would match my story T_T Man, you should write an InuYasha fic, Y dun you?!!!!!!! ~~**  
  
The first half (I think) of the chapter is dedicated to the fluff lovers -_- " LOL, enjoy  
  
============= Chapter Fifty-Three =============  
  
InuYasha walked out of the hut and leaped up onto a tree branch. He looked out into the cool night sky. The stars glittering in the silky night sky, the soft moonlight brushing over the land.  
  
Memories flashed through his mind. Memories of Kikyo's blood splashing onto the ground. The memories of the day he had found Kagome soulless. And.....the day when the yearning in his heart for Kagome had almost gone too far....  
  
InuYasha sensed someone near. He touched the end of his Tetsusaiga and glanced down through the slit of his eyes to see a slender shadow on the ground.  
  
He turned to see that it was Kagome.  
  
"K....Kagome" InuYasha whispered. ~She still looks distressed....~  
  
Kagome sighed and sat under the branch InuYasha was resting on. InuYasha jumped off and stood next to Kagome. He looked down at her, then sat down close next to her.  
  
They sat in silence, not able to face each other.  
  
InuYasha looked down, seeing Kagome's hands on the grass, near his hands. His hand brushing against hers.  
  
~Even the slightest brush of Kagome against me makes my heart start to speed~  
  
InuYasha slowly wrapped his fingers around hers.  
  
Kagome slowly turned and looked down at his hands over hers.  
  
"InuYasha....." Kagome whispered, "maybe...it would be better for you to just be with Kikyo"  
  
"Kagome, I told you, even though she's back, I know you're probably pissed at me because you think that I miss her or something, but you're the only one I want to be with....."  
  
"InuYasha...." Kagome said with a smile, "that's not my reason"  
  
"Oh......"  
  
"Why would you want to be with a clumst, weak human girl like me....? I got you hurt then......because I ran out to see Kohaku.....Kikyo would have always listened to you, or would have fought with you....But me....Anyway, I don't get why you'd chose me over Kikyo......"  
  
"Cuz...You're sweet, kind and a wonderful person, Kagome. It should be me that asks why you chose to love me. And it wasn't your fault that I got hurt. Kagome, you're the one I love" InuYasha silently confessed.  
  
"But...I'm just.....A cheep imitation of Kikyo" Kagome whispered, even when her soul had been gone when Kikyo had said that, the soul within Kikyo had heard it all.  
  
InuYasha also had heard what Kikyo had said, he tightly held her hands.  
  
"That's not true Kagome..... You're so different from her. And you're not a cheep imitation of her. I .....love you because of who you are......" InuYasha whispered.  
  
InuYasha looked away, it felt so strange for him, saying so much of his heart..... He had always kept his feelings hidden in his heart......But with Kagome, they all wanted to burst out.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and leaned back against the tree bark.  
  
InuYasha looked at her angelic looking face. Her skin glowing from the soft moonlight. Her skin looked so soft and smooth.  
  
He hesitantly reached out his hands and brushed his fingers against her cheeks.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked at InuYasha, he gazed at, his heart beating fast as he moved closer to her and held her tightly in his arms.  
  
~What if Kikyo tries to hurt you again.......~  
  
~Just holding you like this, when I can feel you close against, so that I know it's not a dream, and your scent intoxicates my mind, it's more than I can possibly ask for in life. When I hold you......My heart feels light and free~  
  
InuYasha's lips brushed against Kagome's cheeks, she felt a shiver run down her back.  
  
His lips brushed softly across her cheeks, finding its way to her lips as his warm breathing brushed against herlips.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes,  
  
~Never would I have imagined a few months ago, when I thought InuYasha would never love me, that he would someday kiss and caress me, and tell me that he deeply loved me~ Kagome thought.  
  
"Kagome......." InuYasha whispered.  
  
He moved his lips closer and kissed her.  
  
A light wind blew across the land, as Kagome's hair brushed against InuYasha's cheeks. He gently held her face, as the kiss got deeper, and more passionate.  
  
A kiss that expressed but a bit of the burning feeling he had for her.  
  
Kagome could feel her lips burning against his.....  
  
They slowly stopped kissing as Kagome rested her head on InuYasha's shoulder. He could feel her soft breathing brushing against his neck.  
  
He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kagome.  
  
The thought suddenly struck him, he was a demon, she was a human...... Demon's lived longer than humans.....way longer.  
  
He wanted to be with Kagome forever......but life didn't last forever...... The thought of someday not being able to be with Kagome ripped his heart apart. And Kagome belonged in another world, not his. But with love....the love Kagome had showed him, no matter where they would be, dead or alive, the love would be forever.  
  
~When I knew that it would be hard to be with Kikyo.......that I'd never be able to be with her.......It didn't hurt as much as it hurts me to think that I can't be with Kagome forever~  
  
InuYasha leaned against the bark of the tree, gazing up at the stars that glittered brightly in the night sky.  
  
Kagome lay resting against him. Being with Kagome made him forget completely of his wound.  
  
InuYasha saw a star shoot past.....  
  
~I want to be with Kagome.....~ InuYasha wished, remembering what Kagome had told him last time, of wishing on a shooting star.  
  
He could hear the trees rustling from the soft wind breezing by.  
  
InuYasha held onto Kagome as if there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Stay with me Kagome.....forever" InuYasha whispered.  
  
*****************************************  
  
He lay on the matt in the dark room with a blanket draped over his and his new mate nude body (*cough*).  
  
He looked to the side at her....... the woman he had yearned for, for so long. Finally, he had become one with her...  
  
He smiled, ~Finally?.....It has been my second time making love to her.....but this is the first time in my true form. The first time I made love to her was right before I betrayed her as InuYasha. I had made love to her in the disguised form of him. She is a fool....and now.......Kikyo has given into my true form......Naraku~  
  
~Poor woman.....she believes that her first man had been InuYasha....that's why she feels so betrayed when she thought he had betrayed her. She must have thought that he just used her....... Hah......~  
  
Naraku smiled, ~the shards of the Shikon no Tama have all been recovered.....InuYasha now possesses one, and Kohaku. But Kohaku shall become handy some day, so I'll take the shard out of him later....~  
  
~I have found a few of InuYasha's weakness......I must get the last shard from InuYasha......or else it means that I do not have it all. Just one more......I must get it back.......this means a battle.....a very big one~  
  
~But I shall never tell........that it was I she gave to first~  
  
*******************************************  
  
Kagome woke up to see that she was sleeping on a matt, the last thing she remember was her and InuYasha together.  
  
She looked around to see everyone asleep still even though it was now morning.  
  
InuYasha sat sleeping against the wall, as usual.  
  
~He carried me here.......~ Kagome realized as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.  
  
She quietly stood up and walked over to InuYasha and covered him with a blanket to keep him warm. Kagome sadly smiled, ~He's so paranoid.....always falling asleep this uncomfortably from staying on guard for Youkais.......for our sake~  
  
Kagome yawned and decided to go make breakfast for them. She smiled, she knew that InuYasha would be very happy if she made him Ramon.  
  
Kagome had to go out to get the water to boil. She went and got her jacket on and walked outside towards the direction of the river.  
  
As Kagome was scooping the water into the bucket, she heard someone nearing her. She turned around to see a woman dressed in black with a red hair tie.....  
  
Kagome went pale,  
  
"K......Kikyo......"  
  
Kikyo walked up to Kagome,  
  
"You do not have to go all ghostly pale. I have not come to kill you, the time is not fit enough to do so. But to show tell you that InuYasha's love for you is as weak as his love is for me" Kikyo said in a vacant tone.  
  
"I'm not going to listen to you.. Just because InuYasha wasn't able to pick you, which was caused by your stubbornness, don't try to hurt my heart" Kagome said, her voice shaking a bit.  
  
Kikyo's cold fingers clutched Kagome's chin and she brought it up to face her,  
  
"You are scared of me......I can tell by your tone of voice. I do not know what InuYasha sees in you.....Do you think the love he had for me and kept for over 50 years can fade away that easily? InuYasha still suffers from the memories of me.......He is still in love with me. If he loves you.....then why did he betray you?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"B.....betray me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"On the second day I believe, when you were soulless......InuYasha and I kissed. Is that the love you are talking about?" Kikyo coldly asked.  
  
Kagome looked away, "stop trying to mess with my mind"  
  
"I am not messing. If proof is what you want, then here" Kikyo touched Kagome's forehead as her soul started to have flashes of memory. Kikyo closed her eyes and saw what Kagome was now seeing.  
  
Kagome saw a picture of InuYasha close to Kikyo as they kissed.  
  
Kagome shot her eyes wide open.  
  
"No....he wouldn't have......"  
  
"And remember the time when InuYasha had though you were dead? But it had been Naraku's trap? Do you wish to know how you died? InuYasha hesitated in saving you and turned to the dummy that looked like me. He hesitated......on me and you. And he will forever as long as we both live. And even then, he shall still have a bit of regret lingering in his heart"  
  
Kagome tried hard not for the hot tears to run down her eyes,  
  
~I feel so weak.....so vulnerable.......~  
  
"I was his first love, we are destined to be together......even though he may love you a bit more. Fate cannot be changed" Kikyo said, "and I was his first......"  
  
"First.....what?"  
  
"I gave my body to him, as he did to me........we have already become one in love"  
  
Kagome's heart froze and shattered.  
  
"I am no longer a virgin and neither is he........"  
  
Kagome's fingers dug into the soil, as she stared at the ground with her eyes wide open. Pain ripping across through her heart......  
  
InuYasha woke up to see Kagome's blanket over him.  
  
"Huh......Kagome?"  
  
Silence.  
  
He stood up and looked around the hut, but Kagome was no where to be seen.  
  
"Kagome?" InuYasha called again as Miroku and Sango woke up as well.  
  
InuYasha looked out the window to see Kikyo and Kagome talking near the river. His heart started to beat fast,  
  
~Kikyo......you're alive.....Kagome, get away from her!~  
  
InuYasha ran out. Miroku and Sango just exchanged glances.  
  
"We'll go see what's happening when we think something bad is happening" Miroku suggested.  
  
Sango nodded.  
  
InuYasha stopped running and stood behind a tree, overhearing their conversation.  
  
"You must live with those facts. By loving him, a demon who has already had first love, you are bound to have a life of sadness.......you are too late"  
  
Kagome clutched her heart that was pounding in pain, ever thud of the heart felt as if a dagger was being pierced into her. A tear escaped from her eyes.  
  
"And I also gave myself to Naraku.......I have gained some of his power through becoming one with him......." Kikyo said, and realized that she had gave out the secret she had planned to keep.  
  
InuYasha stepped out and stared at Kikyo in pain and betrayal.  
  
Kikyo stared back at him in shock, the face she saw on him......it was a bit of the expression she wanted to see when she betrayed him......But not this. She did not want InuYasha to know this.......~I was InuYasha's first.....and I wanted him to know that......not another's ......no.....InuYasha........~  
  
Kikyo stepped back and sadly looked at InuYasha. Purple swirms of cloud appeared around Kikyo as she disappeared.  
  
InuYasha stared at the spot Kikyo had been, ~Kikyo's......gave herself.....for the first time to that son of a bitch NARAKU?! K.k..KIKYO! Disgusting......how could you....do this to me......You have had.......your revenge on me. This fact shall haunt me all my life.....~  
  
InuYasha gritted his teeth, his mind throbbing in pure, bitter betrayal and pain. He felt more hatred towards Naraku,  
  
~Why Naraku?!!!! The person I thought you hated!!!! Did you just say that, or do that just to spite me?! Kikyo! What the hell is wrong with you!!!!!!!!!~  
  
InuYasha stood standing, his hands clutched into a tight fist, and Kagome was still kneeling on the ground, staring at the ground with pain throbbing in her chest....  
  
"Kikyo......how could you" InuYasha whispered weakly.  
  
~InuYasha is probably jealous......But, how could he......do this to me......this is......cruel. Why didn't he tell me that.....he had already given himself to Kikyo.....That he had already become one with another person~ Kagome painfully wondered.  
  
InuYasha looked down at Kagome,  
  
"Did she hurt you...." InuYasha asked in a whisper.  
  
Kagome stood up, still looking down at the ground.  
  
"It would be more than right that you chose Kikyo" Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome....what the hell did she tell you?"  
  
~I don't want to hear what you have done with Kikyo through my own mouth.....and I don't want to hear any of your excuses......Or the warm words you'll try to sooth my throbbing pain with, I don't want to be tricked into letting myself go on as if nothing had happened. I have to find a way to abide with this fact, by myself, or......something~ Kagome couldn't even look InuYasha in the eye.  
  
"Nothing......she told me nothing" Kagome whispered as she turned away from InuYasha.  
  
"Kagome......!" InuYasha called.  
  
But Kagome continued to walk away, sadness and betrayal filling the atmosphere,  
  
~How much do you love me InuYasha........the words you told me from before......now feels like mere words you would mutter to any passin person. Now that I know........that you permanently belong to another, and haven't even told me......all you have told me feel like false words........~ Kagome's arms hung by her side as she walked on, she walked faster, trying to run away from the pain, trying to leave it behind. But she could feel it following her,  
  
~I feel so betrayed.....so hurt.....~  
  
~ Did he think I wouldn't love him anymore if I knew that he was already one with another? Yah, maybe it would hurt me a bit......but still. I guess.........as usual.......he didn't trust me. I guess he never did. But I'm not surprised seeing how clumsy at times I am.........like the time I didn't listen to InuYasha and thus he got hurt, how could he trust a person like me anyway......~ Kagome sadly thought,  
  
~But then.......what is love without trust.....~  
  
**~~ MWUAHAHAHAHA, I left you guys in my angst ending!!!!! HAHAHHAHAHA.....lol. Well, gess I'm gunu have ta leave you guys there for...a week or two -____- MAYBE if I get a lot of reviews, I'll update........but by the time I get a lot of reviews, it'll probably be the end of the exam season T_T *sigh* I want MORE reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, well, sorry again that this chapter was super short ^^ Gomen.......Well, Sayonara, I will leave you guys now to suffer, as I do when I dun get reviews, j/ks ^^" BYE~~** 


	54. Authors Note

Authors Note: the ppl who realized and are wondering how, at this moment, the 54 chapters I wrote became 53......well, you know that mistake chapter? I found away to remove it and.....yah, so it became one less chapter which makes 53 chapters!!!!!!!! 54-1=53 GET IT?!  
  
Lol....well......review. Since everyone hates having Kikyo bac, I'll jus not make her come up much any more. BUT, it wont be like it was from the beginning of my fic.....and there will be and ending.....and a sequel, FINAL ANSWER 


	55. Departure

**~~ HI, I know, Kikyo's back and that sucks. BUT HEY, where's the fun if there's no love triangle? Dats why my title is "the return of Kikyo" the main problem is dat bitch Kikyo. , well yah. Man.....only got a couple of reviews on chapter....well since I deleted a chapter, chap. 54 is now 53. Yah, got so lido on dat chappy man!!!! Ok...the excuse is scool, right????? Hope so..... ~~**  
  
Note: sorry for da ppl who dislike angst.....you're gunu have ta bear with me a bit ^^" I gave you guys some light chappies, now here are the angst....i'll try to lighten it at times.  
  
Lol, InuYasha had always been the one hurting Kagome emotionally, now see InuYasha feel how he had treated Kagome  
  
WARNING: Extreme angst  
  
============= Chapter Fifty-five =============  
  
InuYasha stared at Kagome who faded away from his sight, he knew he had done something wrong. But what? Was it something he had said, or something Kikyo had said?  
  
~Kikyo......~ InuYasha thought, the person he loved, but now not that much, had so bitterly betrayed him by sleeping with his enemy. ~Kikyo's one smart whore.......she knew me that well I guess.....to think of such a revenge that would tear at me forever.....~  
  
InuYasha looked up......  
  
Waiting.....  
  
Hoping that Kagome would return.....  
  
~Waiting.....is this how Kikyo felt...waiting for a person you loved that would never come back......damn, what am I thinking about. Kagome will come back, and we'll get back to normal......~ InuYasha hoped. He saw his Rosary around his neck glittering in the sun light. He pulled on it, but as usual, wasn't able to take it off.  
  
~I wouldn't have hated this Rosary so bad before if it wasn't damn cursed with a spell by Kaede for the damn words that sent him flying onto the dirt because of it....~ InuYasha had a vision of a Chibi Kagome running around in a circle around InuYasha shouting 'SIT' came to his mind, and he sighed.  
  
"I miss everything about you........Why do I miss you so bad.....when you're just here. You're the only person I miss so much when they're only steps away..... But even though you're here, your heart is far"  
  
********************************************  
  
Miroku looked down at his hands, where his cursed wind tunnel was...sealed up by the rosary.  
  
He held his palm,  
  
~It's getting a little by little bigger each month.....then the months will turn into weeks, the weeks into days.....until I'm sucked in whole~  
  
Sango looked at Miroku who was sitting under a tall tree. She walked over and sat quietly next to him....  
  
"Houshi-sama....what seems to be the problem? You look disturbed" Sango said.  
  
"I don't know....how long I'll last before I'm sucked in...... "Miroku distantly replied.  
  
Sango felt her heart beating painfully at the thought of the possibility of loosing Miroku.  
  
"I don't.....want to loose you....Houshi-sama" Sango whispered.  
  
Miroku held her hands. She could feel the warmth of his hands, melting her heart.  
  
"You wont...I promise. As long as we don't give up"  
  
"Hai"  
  
Sango looked up at Miroku and saw him gazing down at her, she bit her lips and looked away.  
  
"Sango I.....I like you....I like you a lot" Miroku confessed, but unable to express the extent of his love...  
  
Sango felt her heart thumping fast as she looked away, unable to look him in the eyes. Afraid that she'd see a lie. She could feel her face burning hot red.  
  
Miroku gently turned her face towards him,  
  
"Sango-chan....I....really like you" Miroku whispered.  
  
"Me too....." Sango shyly whispered back.  
  
~But....liking isn't love is it......if only it were~ Miroku thought as well as Sango.  
  
************************************************  
  
Shippo observed Kagome and InuYasha who had been acting very , VERY distant. It was now the afternoon, and they only got worse.  
  
Kagome sat on the floor of the hut, studying (or more like just staring) at her school text book to study from, while InuYasha sat far across on the other side of the hut.  
  
Kagome felt her heart still pounding in hurt, whenever InuYasha got near, her heart pounded, wanting to be near him.....but that would be wrong, to a person who had treated her so unfairly,  
  
InuYasha tried his best not to look up and gaze over at Kagome which his eyes hungered to see. He cold from unable to being able to hold Kagome's warm self, for her warm smile to melt his cold heart......without her, he felt cold.....  
  
~What did I do to hurt Kagome....~ InuYasha kept wondering, but never found an answer. All day he had tried to say one word to Kagome, but she would sadly turn away from him.....  
  
It hurted.  
  
Today, Kouga had come for a quick visit to Kagome. He had told Kagome that he had met a new person that was perfect for him. A female from his tribe named Ayamie (right?)  
  
InuYasha wondered if Kagome might have fallen out of love with him.....  
  
Maybe Kikyo had convinced her out of love...  
  
InuYasha's heart began to panic, he didn't want to loose Kagome. That was one ting he couldn't live without. The one thing he wouldn't be able to give up....the only thing he loved so much on this earth......She was everything to him.  
  
~Kagome had been acting strangely, and I can't figure out why~ If Kagome was angry, she never missed the opportunity to 'sit' him. In fact, to InuYasha's way of thinking, there were only two ways Kagome responded.  
  
If she was furious with him, Kagome would sit InuYasha several times and proceed to bitch about him for several hours. If she was beyond fury, she'd make her way to the well without anything apart from an "I'm going home".  
  
And there was the third way.....which happened when it seriously wounded the heart. Kagome would turn all sad and quiet.....and secretive. The pain eating away at her, he didn't want that to happen to her...  
  
Kagome glanced up and caught InuYasha's gaze, but quickly looked away. She stood up and walked out of the, unable to bear being in the presence of him without not being able to smile at him.....  
  
InuYasha stood up and walked after her. Shippo looked at everyone in confusion. They seemed to have all got it except for him.  
  
Kagome gave a quick gasp of surprise, feeling someone taking a hold of her wrist. She turned to see it was InuYasha.  
  
"What do you want" Kagome quietly asked.  
  
"What do I want? How did it come to needing a reason to just be with you? What's going on Kagome? Tell me what I did wrong" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Kikyo told me everything......." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Told you what?!" InuYasha asked in torment.  
  
"You and her......never mind" Kagome pulled her wrist out of his grasp, "just leave me alone.....I'll get back to normal in time"  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha said in annoyance, "what did I do?! I'm sorry whatever it is, can't I make up for it or something......since you wont tell me"  
  
"You can't make up for something that has already happened......"  
  
"What already happened? Kagome, I'm lost" InuYasha said.  
  
"Just..go away! Leave me the hell alone, OK! I don't need you !" Kagome yelled and hurried away.  
  
InuYasha stood there, his heart ripped apart.  
  
~She doesn't need me......like Kikyo never needed me. They both had been fine on there own.....until I came.......~  
  
"Kagome........" InuYasha whispered, "but.....I need you"  
  
*************************************************  
  
"The time has come to retrieve the last shard.......from InuYasha" Naraku muttered.  
  
"Does this mean it shall be the last battle....." Kikyo asked,  
  
"Maybe.......but if neither of us dies, the last battle shall come later on. The last battle will be when I go to defeat InuYasha. At this moment.......I just want that shard they have........The last battle.......I can feel it......is when InuYasha and Lord Seshoumaru join forces"  
  
Kikyo frowned, "Seshoumaru and InuYasha hate each other....."  
  
"They are brothers.......and Seshoumaru does care for InuYasha though he never reveals it. He is ashamed of who his little brother is, a half demon. But even from when they were little, he always had protected InuYasha......."  
  
"I see......" Kikyo muttered.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"What's up with you and Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Keh, none of your business" InuYasha muttered.  
  
Miroku continued to stare at InuYasha.  
  
"Nanda?!" InuYasha asked, getting freaked with Miroku just staring at him.  
  
"What did you do to her to hurt her?" Miroku asked.  
  
"NANI?! Why am I always the bad guy?!" InuYasha asked, kind of hurt by being blamed, "I don't even know what the hell I did wrong! If I did, I wouldn't be this stubborn to not apologies dammit!"  
  
Miroku frowned, "then......you do not know?"  
  
"No! Hell no! I tried asking, but she only talks stuff I don't get......It might have to do with Kikyo......Kikyo had been talking with her"  
  
"Oh yes, I remember......." Miroku sighed, "I should have warned you the about the cost of two timing"  
  
"Stop talking as if I'm some pay boy like you. I loved them both, I didn't want to cheat on any of them.......UNLIKE YOU! You don't love any of the girls you million times on. So don't give me any advice, I don't want it from someone who never loved before" InuYasha snapped.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I do love someone........" Miroku quietly replied. InuYasha slowly turned his head to see Miroku looking at Sango and Kagome who were far away on the field.  
  
InuYasha turned and looked suspiciously at Miroku,  
  
"Are you....looking at Kagome?!" InuYasha asked.  
  
"AHHHhhhh, no! No!" Miroku said hurriedly, "I was looking at Sango-"  
  
"Oh, so you love her" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"Do you think I should tell her......the really deep feeling I have for her?"  
  
InuYasha sighed, "Oh God, why are we talking about stuff like this. We're turning into females" InuYasha muttered to himself,  
  
"WELL, that depends on HOW you show Sango. As long as you can tell her with your dirty hands to yourself, I'm sure it'll go fine" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"I wasn't asking on how I should ask, if it would be right for me to ask. We confessed to each other that we liked each other........But not our love. Do you think she loves me?" Miroku asked.  
  
"H- How the hell am I supposed to know?!" InuYasha asked.  
  
"I guess you are right.......It all depends on me"  
  
"Keh, yah, whatever"  
  
************************************************  
  
The morning light slowly started to fade away, as the sky got a bit darker every hour. Thick fog draped the land.  
  
InuYasha watched Kagome all day, watching her every move, her every word. Missing her more and more. He felt as if he were invisible in Kagome's eye. It hurted......as if she had never loved him. She just ignored him, all he could see was pain hidden away inside her.  
  
InuYasha took his eyes away from Kagome, his heart empty with Kagome's name echoing inside his heart.  
  
InuYasha walked through the fog, staring ahead blankly at nothing. His mind and heart only thinking of Kagome.  
  
~Is Kagome suffering as I am......?~ InuYasha wondered.  
  
Kagome shut her eyes tightly, her heart still pounding in pain. She missed InuYasha so much. She missed they way he would tease her, the way he would look at her......everything.  
  
InuYasha sighed, as he leaned his head against a tree. He stared at the tree,  
  
"Kagome......" InuYasha whispered.  
  
~What if Kagome doesn't love me anymore....~  
  
~Is this how Kagome felt......When I didn't love her......when I had thought that it was Kikyo I loved most.....Is this the pain she had to go through day by day, the pain she bared for my sake of being happy.....Even going through such pain she didn't give up on me.......This is the pain I made her go through~  
  
InuYasha closed his eyes, as an image of Kagome appeared in his mind. He tried to reach out and hold her, but she faded away.  
  
"I don't know what to do.....to get you back" InuYasha whispered sadly.  
  
Sango was hiding behind a tree, she had seen InuYasha leave the hut, and wondered where he was going....wondering if it was Kikyo he was going out to meet. But.....it wasn't.  
  
"Kagome......what did I do wrong" she heard InuYasha whispering to himself. She felt a pang of sharp pity and sadness piercing her heart.  
  
All Kagome had told her was that InuYasha had betrayed her by becoming one with Kikyo and not even telling her. As hard as she wanted to believe Kagome, and be on her side and get all pissed over at InuYasha, she couldn't.....she could just feel something wrong.  
  
It seemed that Kagome's pain made her blind her heart. Making her unable to think clearly......Didn't she think of the possibility that maybe all was not as it seemed?  
  
Suddenly, Sango felt a hand on her back. She gasped and spun around to see Miroku.  
  
"H- houshi-sama!" Sango whispered a cry.  
  
"Kaede sensed strong dark forces not far away....even I too sense it. Why does InuYasha not sense the aurora of the Youkai's?" Miroku asked.  
  
"His pain is blinding his mind......."  
  
"Hm....I see.....well we must get to the source.....InuYasha!" Miroku called.  
  
InuYasha had his hands on his sword, getting ready to slice anything that got near him.  
  
"It's just us, Miroku and Sango" Miroku said.  
  
"What do you want" InuYasha asked in a weak tone.  
  
"There are youkai's....not so far away"  
  
"Let's go then...."InuYasha muttered.  
  
"Ok, bring Kilala and Kagome" Miroku told Sango.  
  
InuYasha froze, hearing Kagome's name being mentioned.  
  
"We're bringing....Kagome?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Well yah.....she's part of the team. But Shippo doesn't count at this moment. He's too little to fight" Miroku said.  
  
"Yah, whatever" InuYasha muttered as he walked ahead.  
  
After a few minuets, Sango and Kagome came flying towards them. Miroku jumped onto Kilala, as InuYasha leaped into the air away from them as they headed to where that evil aurora was.  
  
During their journey there, it felt too painful for InuYasha to look at Kagome. It was the same for Kagome.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
They now stood in the middle of a large, empty battle field that had skeletons of the dead ancient soldiers littering the area.  
  
Kagome swallowed hard, the eerie place freaking her out. But then a bit of sadness filled her, she wasn't able to cling to InuYasha as she had always done before, where InuYasha would just say, "keh, you're such a baby" and would act as if he didn't really care.... But now she couldn't.....she was alone.  
  
"I don't see no damn Youkai's anywhere" InuYasha muttered, looking across the dead land, but thick fog was draped over it.  
  
"Shit......" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"What?!" Sango asked, her heart thumping fast.  
  
From the fog, figures started to appear as it got closer. The closer it got, the more they all realized that there wasn't only one youkai....but an army full of them.  
  
Sango gasped seeing her brother, Kohaku among them.  
  
InuYasha and Miroku frowned in shock seeing Naraku in his true form, and a hundred or so of his Youkai's, including Seiyamie, Kagura and Kanna.  
  
Naraku and his helpers stood a distant away from them,  
  
"If you hand the shard over to me, I shall spare all your lives" Naraku said.  
  
InuYasha glanced to the side at Kagome, he didn't want her to get hurt. He could just give up the shard....it meant nothing much to him any more...IF it meant that it would cost one of his friend's life.  
  
Kagome walked over and placed the shard into his palm. If they lost this.....she'd never be able to get home....she'd never see her family again.  
  
InuYasha's heart quickened, he didn't know what to do....  
  
Miroku looked at him and nodded his head, as did Sango. They wanted to fight.  
  
Sango glared at Naraku, ~I will have revenge on what you did to my family~  
  
Miroku looked down at his Wind Tunnel, ~Finally, this will be gone....and I will have revenge on what you did to my past generation~  
  
InuYasha looked over at Kagome, ~She has no reason to fight.....Naraku has never done anything to her......~  
  
"Kagome....You don't have to fight" InuYasha whispered to her.  
  
She looked away from him, "I'm not going to let you guys suffer alone.... We're in this together" she whispered back. Kagome so dearly wanted hold InuYasha, and tell him that she loved him..... But couldn't.  
  
~How much do you love me...InuYasha?~ Kagome wanted to ask. A question....she would soon find out.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango,  
  
~What if there is no tomorrow.....what if I never get to tell her my true feelings for her if I wait till tomorrow....?~ Miroku wondered. He took Sango's cold hands in his. She looked up at him in surprise. The words wouldn't come out, so he just held her hands.  
  
InuYasha felt his heart pounding in sorrow. He felt as if he'd never see Kagome again if he let her go......He wanted to hold Kagome....to relieve the dark pain in his heart. But Kagome.....would reject him.  
  
"Any time now! I don't have forever to wait for your answer!" Naraku yelled.  
  
"No.....I wont give it over" InuYasha yelled back.  
  
"So desu Ka......Fine.....then prepare to go to hell" Naraku hissed, "Kill them all"  
  
Naraku's figure disappeared through the mob of Youkais rushing towards them with swords, claws, and their other weapons at them.  
  
Among the rush of Youkais was Kohaku, his eyes vacant and wearing his armor.  
  
Sango just stood staring at him,  
  
"Kohaku....." Sango whispered. But ran away from his attack and fought the other Youkais, away from Kohaku, not wanting to accidentally kill him.  
  
She got her Boomerang and threw it as it cut off the head off twenty Youkais and came back into her grasp with blood smeared all over it.  
  
She took out her sword and started to fight.  
  
Miroku unsealed his Wind tunnel, but Naraku started to laugh as the poisonous bees filled the air.  
  
"Shit!" Miroku muttered as he quickly sealed it back up. A youkai started to run towards him, he got his staff and cut the demon into half.  
  
He saw from a distance away, Youkais closing into Sango as she fought determinedly, trying to get out.  
  
He ran towards her, and helped her out.  
  
"Arigato" she said weakly.  
  
"Leave InuYasha to me!" Seiyamie yelled as the youkais backed away and headed for Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
Naraku smiled, ~I have found many of your weaknesses.....and the main one being Kagome...~  
  
Kagome shot her arrows at the Youkais as the crashed to the ground, and Kilala slashed her claws through them and ripped them apart with her fangs. Blood spilling every where.  
  
Kagura didn't want to be a part of anything..... She no longer had the heart to kill any of these people. Now....everyone against Naraku....was not her enemy. Especially Kagome....when she thought of how kind Kagome had been to her, she felt something warm in her heart. A feeling she had never felt before, something Kagome had said was called friendship.....  
  
Kanna did not fight as well, seeing that her sister was not fighting or commanding her.  
  
Naraku frowned at their lack of work.  
  
"Kanna! Go reflect all of Kagome's attacks!" he commanded.  
  
"Hai" Kanna distantly replied.  
  
Kagome ran towards Naraku with her arrow and bow in hand,  
  
"I'll end you right here!" Kagome yelled, when she was not that far from him, she let go of the arrow.  
  
It shot towards Naraku, but Kanna stepped in front and went into her mirror. It started to shake as Kanna tried to reverse it. It didn't work.  
  
"Then I'll just get rid of you..." Naraku muttered as he raised his arms to Kagome as his arms extended, shooting out towards Kagome. Kagome watched in shock.  
  
Kagura tightly shut her eyes,  
  
*****Flashback[from Chap.28]*****  
  
"Let's be friends" Kagome offered. Kagura turned pale.  
  
"Friends.......? "  
  
"Yes, friends!" Kagome said with a warm smile that "almost" melted Kagura's frozen cold heart.  
  
Kagura backed away, "I do not accept friendship from a person that I will someday betray"  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
Kagome's eyes widened..... Her attack went through....Kagura who jumped in front of her. Kagome could see Naraku's hands pierced through Kagura as red blood spilled out.  
  
Naraku retrieved his arms back to normal and frowned in surprise,  
  
"I knew you hated me....but I thought hate was all you could have. It's disgusting to know that my creations could grow to have kind feelings" Naraku muttered.  
  
Kagura dropped to the ground.  
  
"Kagura!" Kagome cried, even though she had never really known Kagura, there had always been something about her that made her want to help her.  
  
"I haven't...betrayed you...." Kagura whispered, blood streaking down her chin, "It's surprising......that a bad guy like me.....would do this"  
  
"No, stop talking, you'll be fine!" Kagome cried, ~Why do I cry for my enemy....~  
  
Kagura raised her hands up a bit,  
  
~I feel free.....as if I was free from a burden of darkness  
  
"Let us.....be friends" Kagura whispered.  
  
Kagome held her hands,  
  
"Sure" Kagome said, sniffing from her tears a little.  
  
Naraku grimaced in disgust, he squeezed his hands tightly into a fist, stopping Kagura's heart from beating.  
  
Kagura- ~ I now feel free....my soul now feels like the wind that blows across the land.....the thing I have always wanted.....I have now gained....finally~  
  
"Kagura....." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Why....." Kanna asked.  
  
"Do you want to be next?" Naraku asked coolly. Unaffected by what had happened.  
  
An unexpected arrow shot into Naraku's shoulder. He felt the purity of it burning against his flesh.  
  
He growled in pain and pulled it out and glared at Kagome who was glaring back at him with bitter tears in her eyes.  
  
~I cannot kill you.....because of Onigumo's damn heart.....but I can hurt you, both physically and emotionally...but I know you, it'll hurt more if it was more emotional.....I have the perfect plan. I never intended to kill InuYasha today, but I will now~ Naraku smiled,  
  
Seiyamie swung his sword at InuYasha as he blocked the blades from slicing into him by his Tetsusaiga. Their Blades clashing together.  
  
Seiyamie kicked InuYasha on the stomach, and InuYasha fell to the ground in shock, he had not been expecting that. Seiyamie knew so many of the moves he was making. He remembered that Seiyamie had told him that he was able to read his mind a bit.  
  
InuYasha back flipped away, just in time before Seiyamie's sword had been pushed down through his neck. But he had read InuYasha's mind and swung his sword again, cutting through InuYasha's stomach as blood spilled out.  
  
InuYasha landed roughly on the ground, clutching his wound.  
  
InuYasha ran towards Seiyamie again with his sword at swung it, Seiyamie blocked it with his blade, but InuYasha pushed passed it as it cut into Seiyamie's face.  
  
He gave a loud cry of pain.  
  
He attacked InuYasha again, but InuYasha jumped high into the air and kicked Seiyamie down to the ground.  
  
~He still has become weaker for some reason...~ Seiyamie noticed.  
  
He jumped up, and moved away from InuYasha's claws, but another claw slashed across his shoulder. Slicing his armor off to reveal a bare shoulder deeply gashed.  
  
"Shit..." Seiyamie hissed as blood spilled out. He turned his sword into a whip and whipped it at InuYasha as it wrapped around his neck.  
  
InuYasha tried to unloose the thin tight whip that was wrapped around his neck, but he couldn't.  
  
Seiyamie pulled his whip high into the air, and slammed it onto the ground, causing InuYasha to crash deep into the earth.  
  
Seiyamie raised his whip high up, InuYasha coughed from the whip tightly wrapped around his neck, it cutting into his skin, as blood streaked down his neck.  
  
Kagome watched in horror, trying to go and help InuYasha, But Naraku had some kind of roots holding in her place. And had put a slight spell on her so that she wouldn't be able to speak or cry out his name.  
  
"Showing him that you cared would have helped him a lot....." Naraku told Kagome coldly.  
  
~InuYasha!!!!~  
  
"So sad....having to depart with him on such bad terms... InuYasha probably thinks that you don't love him anymore....."  
  
~No! InuYasha.....did I really make you think that?! No, it can't be, I didn't make you think that I didn't love you, did I?!~ Kagome wondered desperately.  
  
She watched in terror as InuYasha was being tormented to death. Unable to use up all his strength hidden within him.....his heart unable to work from the painful memories of Kagome.  
  
InuYasha couldn't even see Kagome since she was too far away from him.  
  
Sango and Miroku were both covered in blood as they continued to fight off the youkai's.  
  
"You alright?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Hai"  
  
Suddenly Sango stopped fighting, she saw Kohaku coming towards them.  
  
"No....no..." Sango whispered in a cry, she didn't want to imagine what she was to do. Did she have to kill Kohaku?  
  
He raised his arms and swung his weapon and let go of it. Sango just stood there,  
  
"Kohaku....it's me..." Sango whispered, watching Kohaku as the blade of his weapon flew towards her.  
  
Miroku ran in front of her and caught the blade that was flying in the air. The sharp blade cut into the flesh of his skin.  
  
"Houshi-sama....." Sango cried, ~What have I done....all because I wanted to be with Kohaku....and didn't try to defend myself, he had to get hurt~  
  
"I'm fine!" Miroku assured her.  
  
Kohaku's eyes flashed back to his normal state. Tears rushed down his face, as he walked over to Sango.  
  
Memories flashed through his mind. Being on the battlefield made him remember many things...  
  
"Sister....." Kohaku cried.  
  
Sango's eyes widened, ~ he remembers?!~  
  
"Sister...." he cried again, then a memory flashed through his mind, of him swinging his blade in the air....and his blade stabbing his sister....Sango. And also doing that to many other of his friends.  
  
"I'm so....sorry" Kohaku cried, standing away from Sango, afraid of what he may do next. ~All because of me....people are dying.....and getting hurt....and I am living on that Shard inside me.....~  
  
Sango stared at Kohaku,  
  
"You.....remember me...."  
  
Kohaku retrieved his weapon and stepped away. He looked sadly at Sango,  
  
"It's better this way....." Kohaku whispered as he raised his weapon.  
  
Miroku frowned and stepped in front of Sango, thinking that Kohaku was going to hurt Sango.  
  
Kohaku closed his eyes,  
  
"Sayonara..." he whispered as he stabbed his blade into his back where the Tainted Shikon Shard was placed in. Blood spilled out as the shard dropped to the ground.  
  
And then he looked at Sango for the last time and gave her a warm smile,  
  
"I'm finally.....back" Kohaku whispered then dropped to the ground.  
  
"KOHAKU!" Sango yelled, "NO!" as she ran towards him.  
  
She slumped over his lifeless body and wept.  
  
Miroku felt his heart pounding in sorrow. He closed his eyes,  
  
"Rest in peace"  
  
He placed his hands on Sango's shoulder,  
  
"This was bound to happen someday....I'm sorry Sango"  
  
Sango shook her head, "he didn't deserve this...how can I live without him?! HOW?! Houshi-sama....please end my life! I want to be with him again in heaven! I give up......on life. I'm all alone now, I no longer have any more family"  
  
Miroku pulled Sango up and held her in his arms, she gave a gasp of surprise.  
  
"Don't give up....You're not alone. I'll be with you...as will the others. Sango...please.....I- I love you so much...How would I live if you left" Miroku whispered painfully in a strained voice, "your brother would have wished you to live......and not follow the tragic fate your family had gone through"  
  
Sango's heart pounded,  
  
"You.....love me?"  
  
"Yes.....But I never got to tell you"  
  
Sango buried her head in his shoulders and started to cry,  
  
"I love you too" she whispered. Miroku smiled in sad happiness.  
  
They moved apart, as a new strength appeared in them.  
  
"We shall give your brother a proper burial" Miroku said, standing over Kohaku protectively.  
  
"Hai" Sango said as she bent down and picked up the black shard and pressed it close to her heart,  
  
"Kohaku.....finally you are at peace"  
  
The continued to fight the Youkai's that were running towards them. There were barely any more left.  
  
Naraku looked at Kagome who had tears rushing down her face. Naraku watched in bored amusement at InuYasha who continued to fight, countless times getting wounded and collapsing to the ground from the lack of strength. He was practically fighting having to drag his wounded body around.  
  
~InuYasha....Please stop fighting~ Kagome cried, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"He's stubborn and will never give in...." Naraku said, ~I have no time for this. He has the shard and I must take it....~  
  
He looked around for Kohaku and saw him lying dead on the ground with her sister and the priest fighting in front of him.  
  
"Damn...Now I must get two. DAMMIT!"  
  
Naraku smiled as his body started to sprout with roots piercing out of him.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"I shall go kill your dear InuYasha....." Naraku muttered.  
  
He ran towards InuYasha who was fighting far away.  
  
A tear glittered down her cheeks,  
  
~INUYASHA!~ Kagome cried, suddenly, she felt that strange miko energy in her. She broke free from the roots and ran towards InuYasha. But Naraku was far ahead of her. She ran with tears streaming down her face, she couldn't yell to warn him, for her lips were still sealed with Naraku's short term spell.  
  
InuYasha clutched his wound as his body shuddered, and began to loose strength as he weakly dodged an attack and stumbled onto the ground.  
  
"Weak Hanyou" Seiyamie muttered as he pulled InuYasha cruelly up by the hair. InuYasha growled in pain. InuYasha got his hands and pushed it through Seiyamie's body.  
  
He let go of InuYasha as he stumbled back.  
  
InuYasha unsteadily stood up and raised his sword to run it through Seiyamie....  
  
~InuYasha!~  
  
InuYasha froze, he could feel someone calling in his echoing heart.  
  
Kagome's eyes opened wider and wider as Naraku now stood almost right behind InuYasha. The roots moved back and shot towards InuYasha.  
  
Kagome ran weakly towards InuYasha as the many roots pierced into InuYasha's wounded body. The roots on the other side was dripping in blood.  
  
InuYasha stared blankly in front of himself.  
  
He could feel his blood soaking into his Haori.  
  
Kagome's seal on her mouth broke as she started to call his name. But InuYasha was too wounded to hear anything.  
  
Naraku withdrew as InuYasha fell to his knees. He slowly fell towards the ground, but felt someone's hands catch him.  
  
He opened his eyes to see Kagome..... InuYasha closed his eyes, he could feel no pain in her arms. All he could think of was her sweet scent and warmth. He opened his eyes to see a blurry figure of Kagome.  
  
Naraku watched the scene in great humor.  
  
"Kagome...." InuYasha whispered.  
  
Kagome looked tearfully down at InuYasha's face, all smeared in blood and deep gashes, his forehead bleeding continuously.  
  
"InuYasha...are you alright?" Kagome asked.  
  
InuYasha could now feel the pain throughout his body. He couldn't hear a word Kagome was saying, he could just see her lips moving, but heard nothing.  
  
"InuYasha, you're alright, right?!" Kagome asked, but also realized that he couldn't concentrate on her voice, thus didn't hear a word she had said. ~He thinks that I lost a bit of my love for him.....~  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome...Don't know....what I did to hurt..you. But....I'm sorry..... I understand..now how you felt....when I thought it was Kikyo...I loved...and thus never returned my love to you...Now I understand...how it is to...feel invisible. You don't have to....forgive me....."  
  
He saw her lips moving again, but heard not a word.  
  
"InuYasha! I don't care anymore of becoming one with Kikyo, Please, InuYasha! Ilove you InuYasha, I love you so much" Kagome cried.  
  
Naraku chuckled in humor, never had he had so much fun.  
  
InuYasha moved away from Kagome's lap and held his wound as he weakly stood up,  
  
"My...fate is...to get rid of...Naraku....and get all the...shards" InuYasha said weakly, picking up his Tetsusaiga again, he glanced back at Kagome who was staring at him in shock, unbelief and horror.  
  
"His obsession over the shards will kill him" Naraku laughed, "and his revenge for his dear Kikyo...."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes tightly, ~that's why....he wants to keep on going so bad...for the shards and for Kikyo......the person he belongs to~  
  
InuYasha glared at Naraku,  
  
~This is for you Kagome....for all the pain he has caused you...and Kikyo. With him gone....You'll be happier....~  
  
Naraku saw a flick of red flash through InuYasha's eyes.  
  
~Did I see what I just saw.....InuYasha's full demon form? Maybe the battle to kill him will be more harder than I thought~  
  
Naraku smiled, the earth started to shake, as out of the bog came a hundred more of the youkai.  
  
Sango, Miroku and Kilala all came running over.  
  
"Why the hell does he need this much more Youkais?" Sango asked Miroku.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
All three of them; Kilala, Sango and Miroku were badly wounded.  
  
InuYasha closed his eyes, regaining a bit more of his energy from seeing Kagome and wanting to live to see her one more time....to tell her that he was very sorry again.  
  
Kagome glared at Naraku bitterly and took out an arrow and ran towards Naraku who was facing his backs to them, looking out towards his Youkai's. Hshe didn't have a bow, so she decided to just stab it into him for what he had done to InuYasha.  
  
"Foolish girl..." Naraku muttered, sensing her presence, he turned around and swung his arms.  
  
"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa" Kagome cried as she went flying into the air and crashed into the ground.  
  
"KAGOME-CHAN!" Sango cried as she ran over towards her.  
  
InuYasha's eyes shot open hearing Kagome's name. He saw her lying unconscious on the ground.  
  
InuYasha stumbled over to her, leaving a trail of blood behind him. His body burning from pain.  
  
He fell to the ground next to her, he gently raised her head towards him, she was out.  
  
"Kagome...." InuYasha whispered.  
  
InuYasha tightly held his fingers into a fist,  
  
"Get Kagome out of here..." InuYasha said.  
  
"N- Nani?! And leave you here to fight by yourself? Your state is as good as dead right now!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"I said, get her out. Let me finish what I have started....just get her out!" InuYasha yelled weakly.  
  
Sango felt a tear run down her face,  
  
"InuYasha...." She whispered painfully, "Kilala can take her, and we'll fight with you"  
  
"Hai, that would be more sensible" Miroku said. ~By looking at his state, if he can leave, he will surely live.......But if he is wounded more, which he will be if he stays......he'll die~  
  
"No....JUST GO! You guys wont live this through...."  
  
"If you leave this to us and leave, you'll surely live!" Miroku said.  
  
InuYasha looked away, "live for what.....I hurted Kagome one too many time. At least.....I'll be doing something that is worth a difference for once"  
  
"Baka...." Sango cried out loud.  
  
Kagome slowly began to regain her senses.  
  
"GO!" InuYasha yelled, seeing the Youkais marching closer towards them.  
  
"You're the most infatuated fool I've ever seen....." Miroku whispered, "we must go then, staying here will cause us to loose more lives...."  
  
Kilala stood in front of Sango who forcedly got herself on, holding her brother, Kohaku onto Kilala as well. Miroku picked Kagome up.  
  
"You're....sure about this?" Miroku asked, wanting to just tie InuYasha up and take him away. But if he did.....InuYasha would have regretted leaving for the rest of his life. His soul would be caged with the thought, "what if". "What if I had stayed, I could have won" "What if I had won, I would have helped" "What if"  
  
As Miroku was lifting Kagome up, she felt InuYasha near her. She slowly opened her eyes to feel herself being carried up. She grasped InuYasha's hands in confusion.  
  
He looked sadly down at her.  
  
Kagome was now held in Miroku's arms on Kilala.  
  
"Kagome....." InuYasha whispered, he looked down at her pure hands that were holding his bloody hands. InuYasha closed his eyes, ~Will this be the very last time I see you.....~  
  
"Go" InuYasha whispered.  
  
Everyone stared sadly down at him as Kilala slowly began to rise into the air.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried out loud, still holding onto his hands tightly, "don't let go, bring me down with you, I want to be with you!!"  
  
Their hands slowly slipped away.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled again as Kilala was now higher in the air. Miroku had to hold Kagome from pushing herself off.  
  
InuYasha stared up at Kagome, leaving him.....  
  
"YOU PROMISED!" Kagome cried, "that you'd never let go!!!!"  
  
"Save yourself and be happy..." InuYasha whispered, "Happiness it seems....is something I was never good at giving you. Gomen"  
  
They watched as the Youkai's slowly circled around InuYasha and began to close in.  
  
His form disappearing among the demons attacking him.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried, tears over whelming her. She continued to scream his name. But no reply came, only the sound of weapons hitting each other  
  
Kilala flew away, now unable to hear anything or see anything to do with the battle. Everyone stayed silent with a very heavy heart. Sorrow of what the had lost draped over them.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Seshoumaru stopped in his tracks, causing Rin and Jacken to slam into him.  
  
"Oh, Gomen, Gomen" Jacken said, backing off and bowing continuously at him.  
  
Seshoumaru frowned and looked at the distantly at the lands.  
  
He felt Rin tugging at him, he looked down.  
  
"What is wrong, Seshoumaru?" Rin asked.  
  
He looked back up, why was his heart pounding so fast.....  
  
He froze, the only time he actually felt something in his heart was when he was with Rin.......and InuYasha.  
  
He realized that something really bad was happening, or had happened to InuYasha.  
  
He dashed towards the direction where he picked up InuYasha's blood....and he caught a lot.  
  
Leaving Rin and Jacken to argue over who's fault it was.  
  
"InuYasha...stay alive for a little longer......my brother"  
  
***********************************************  
  
Kagome stared blankly at the night sky.  
  
She couldn't believe what had happened.  
  
She bit her lips from the pain in her heart, as she could taste the blood in her mouth.  
  
She stood at the banks of the river, alone as her heart felt.  
  
She gave a loud cry of agony, as hot and bitter tears ran down her face. She fell to her knees and hands and cried. Her tears soaking into the soil. Her nails dug into the ground. She rested her forehead on the ground and cried as she had never did.  
  
He was gone.  
  
Departed.  
  
Dead.  
  
**~~ NOT THE END. Ok der ya go, told ya, very angsty......Yah, Well kep reading to find out more!!!!!! Dun worry, it DEFFINATELY will NOT be a tragedy. Yay, review!~~** 


	56. Owari: Undying Love

**~~ Hi ppl, hope you liked my last VERY angsty chappy ^^" Sorry for you who like light chapters ^^ ~~**  
  
WARNING: Extreme angst, no tragedy  
  
============== Chapter Fifty-Six =============  
  
InuYasha looked hopelessly around, more than one Youkai's fighting him. His hands weakly hitting away their blades.  
  
He could feel his body shaking from wanting to collapse.  
  
Naraku looked humorously with Kanna and Seiyamie by his side, Kanne, who was thinking sadly of Kagura. For the first time, she could actually feel pain.  
  
"You two may leave" Naraku told them. And they disappeared.  
  
InuYasha growled, he would get the shards. It didn't belong to him. If he didn't get it, Kagome would never be able to travel back and forth into her time (not knowing that Sango had the shard from Kohaku)  
  
He pushed out of the pile of Youkais and ran towards Naraku with all the power he had and swung his Tetsusaiga at him. Cutting through his body.  
  
Naraku's eyes widened in shock.  
  
InuYasha grabbed the shard out of Naraku's pocket secretly, and back away with his sword in Inuyasha's hands.  
  
Naraku turned around as the gash disappeared.  
  
"Holy shit...." InuYasha muttered.  
  
Naraku scowled and took out his sword,  
  
"Die InuYasha from the strike of my powerful sword" Naraku hissed as he raised it in the air and brought it down.  
  
But another strong force blocked it.  
  
InuYasha and Naraku looked to see Seshoumaru's blade pushing against Naraku's.  
  
"Seshoumaru....THIS ISN'T YOUR FIGHT!" InuYasha yelled in annoyance, "You think I'm that friggin weak?! Why the hell would you care?! If you think I'm gunu die, at least have the heart to let me die in honor in trying to kill this bitch!"  
  
"You mean die in shame, and foolishness. You are not in the state to fight....and I have not come to fight him. I came because I am your brother.....and it would kill if you got hurt, and more so if you died" Seshoumaru confessed.  
  
InuYasha stood in surprise.  
  
"Well at least let me help you fight" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"You are stubborn, I said I shall fight myself. You must escape"  
  
"Keh, who do you think I am" InuYasha snapped.  
  
Naraku's sword slowly started to push lower down against Seshoumaru's blade.  
  
InuYasha got his Tetsusaiga and raised it in the air.  
  
"You're not planning to kill me as well in your attack are you" Seshoumaru asked.  
  
"Keh, no baka" InuYasha muttered as he clashed his sword against Naraku's, adding more strength to it.  
  
Naraku backed off.  
  
InuYasha smirked.  
  
"Keh, were you scared that Naraku would kill yah?" InuYasha asked his brother.  
  
"I was more afraid that you would kill me accidentally with your swing" Seshoumaru said calmly, looking at InuYasha's sword.  
  
"Are you saying that I am poor at wielding my sword?!"  
  
"In a way, yes" Seshoumaru said.  
  
"Keh"  
  
"Need there be two to fight me?" Naraku asked.  
  
"If my brother was in a more fit state, I would not be needed here to waist my time" Seshoumaru replied. He coldly glared at Naraku.  
  
"I see you no longer hate each other" Naraku muttered.  
  
"I never said I liked InuYasha. But I have a duty as a brother to protect him"  
  
"Are you saying that your babysitting me?!" InuYasha asked in annoyance.  
  
Seshoumaru sweat dropped, "we are on the battle field. Do you usually always argue like that? By the time your done, you would probably be all sliced into dog meat"  
  
"Keh, shut up"  
  
Naraku swung his sword at Seshoumaru as their blades clashed together. They glared at each other closely in the eye,  
  
Naraku smirked as the roots from him moved back, ready for it to pierce through Seshoumaru. But as it shot towards him, InuYasha cut them all away.  
  
"Man, pay more attention next time!" InuYasha yelled at Seshoumaru.  
  
"Will you shut up" Seshoumaru coldly asked in his calm tone.  
  
"Jeez, I just friggin saved your ass" InuYasha muttered. InuYasha saw the youkais now slowly started to move closer to attack since it looked as if their master was having some trouble.  
  
InuYasha faced them and smirked,  
  
"I'll cut all your damn heads off" InuYasha said, ~Seshoumaru won't be able to handle both~  
  
Seshoumaru had not noticed how bad InuYasha's wounds were and let him fight, or else he would have tried to take them both on.  
  
He frowned, Naraku was very strong....  
  
Their swords continued to clash at each others.  
  
InuYasha ran, clutching his wounds and ran through the mob of demons. Running his blade across their heads. As bloody heads tumbled down.  
  
The rest of the youkais felt more determined to kill him.  
  
InuYasha flipped into the air and landed on a youkai with his Tetsusaiga through its neck. He now stood in the center of a circle of demons that were slowly moving in.  
  
InuYasha looked around the circle as it got closer into him. They all raised their spears ,sword and other weapons and ran towards InuYasha.  
  
"One....Two....Three" and InuYasha leaped very high into the air as the youkais slaughtered each other, "Stupid bitches"  
  
InuYasha jumped onto one of the youkai, slamming it into the soil and stabbing it with his sword, then another youkai ran towards InuYasha as he continued to leap onto the demons and stabbing them.  
  
One of the Youkai ran towards him with his claws, but InuYasha cut off its head as blood splashed out as the head tumbled to the ground. It's hands stretched out, InuYasha looked at the body still moving in horror and disgust. It grabbed the front of his Haori then fell back, ripping off the front of his Haori.  
  
"Shit...." InuYasha muttered, he was no longer wearing his protective Haori and now only wore his normal white Hoari he had always wore under his red.  
  
As InuYasha ran towards the last youkai, it sensed him and swung his axe at the blur of red light.  
  
The blur of speeding red light formed back into InuYasha as he tumbled to the ground. His already wounded stomach bleeding even more. InuYasha could feel the dizziness in his mind getting worse.  
  
It swung it's axe down at InuYasha, but he blocked it with his sword. The weight of the axe and the strength of the youkai combined pushed down on InuYasha's sword.  
  
He could feel his strength running low. InuYasha got his legs and kicked the Youkai hard as he flew into the air and slammed into the ground as a thick cloud of dust appeared.  
  
InuYasha stumbled towards it, and disappeared into it.....Then splashes of blood could be seen, splashing out of the cloud of dust.  
  
InuYasha walked with his and the youkais blood smeared and dripping all over him.  
  
He looked at Seshoumaru all wounded and still fighting, as for Naraku, he was just a bit hurt, but that too quickly disappeared.  
  
Naraku tripped onto the ground from one of Naraku's roots. Naraku stabbed the sword at Seshoumaru but he rolled away and kept rolling as Naraku stabbed the sword into the ground. Seshoumaru tried to scramble up, but couldn't because of Naraku's speed.  
  
When Seshoumaru had the chance, he jumped backwards and landed gracefully on the ground.  
  
InuYasha sped up behind Naraku, he sensed InuYasha's presence and pushed back against Seshoumaru who slammed into the earth.  
  
Naraku swung his sword at InuYasha, missing his heart by a bit and piercing it through InuYasha's shoulder.  
  
InuYasha growled as he painfully tightly grabbed the blade of the sword, his flesh being cut as his blood smeared the sword and dripped to the ground.  
  
Naraku looked at InuYasha in confusion as InuYasha pulled the sword deeper into him, and pulled Naraku closer to him. Then InuYasha got his hands and pierced it through Naraku's center chest area, his hands coming through his back at the center of the spider scar on Naraku's back.  
  
Naraku's body shook in pain as he pulled back, clutching his wound.  
  
"I'll...be back to.....kill you InuYasha" Naraku whispered in pain then disappeared into a mist of purple clouds.  
  
"Keh, that got rid of him for a while" InuYasha muttered weakly. He glanced at his brother who watched in surprise at what InuYasha had done.  
  
"Yah, see I'm not as weak as you think I am" InuYasha muttered as he clutched his wounds and started to walk away. His body shaking from pain and the lack of strength. His body wanted to give out and fall, but he wouldn't let that happen in front of his brother.  
  
Seshoumaru stood up and walked towards InuYasha.  
  
"Come with me, I shall help you to a near town where you can be tended to"  
  
"No....I have to go" InuYasha replied stubbornly.  
  
"To the human girl....."  
  
"Keh, yah, whatever"  
  
"Why.....she has abandoned you" Seshoumaru pointed out.  
  
"No she hasn't, I told her to leave" InuYasha defended.  
  
"Then let me at least follow you to wherever you are going. You'll probably die before you reach there any way" Seshoumaru said in an emotionless tone.  
  
"Will you leave me alone?! I'm going ON MY FUCKIN OWN! I always have and I always will! I don't need your fuckin help!"  
  
"I will not leave a person that is half dead and that is going mad on their own"  
  
"And how exactly am I mad?!"  
  
"A person who thinks they can reach their destination alone without help in this state is mad" Seshoumaru said.  
  
"I don't need your help....don't you also have a human girl waiting for you" InuYasha asked bitterly.  
  
"........"  
  
"Yah, so go now. You never know if Naraku could be chasing after her right now"  
  
Seshoumaru sighed, "Fine with me. If that is your choice, I shall leave you.....I should be ashamed of you, a low infatuated mad Youkai, but I am.....I am proud of what I just saw today.....I would never have expected a low half demon like you to damage Naraku that bad" "Thank you for describing me so clearly" InuYasha said, ~Why...is he acting like this?~  
  
"Are you saying all these nice crap to me cuz you think I'm gunu die?! Your last words to me?!" InuYasha asked in annoyance, "Cuz I'm not gunu die!"  
  
Seshoumaru turned and began to walk away calmly,  
  
"I know....it is because I realize that I could have lost you. And for those few seconds I saw you looking almost dead....I realized that you weren't so bad after all......and so I am telling you now. Just incase you do die, so yes, maybe you are right" Seshoumaru muttered.  
  
InuYasha's jaws slightly dropped in surprise, ~Am I just imagining thing....did this fighting get to my head.....or am I dead.....~  
  
"Well, good luck. For you shall need it, a piece of blood pulp like you shan't go far"  
  
"Keh!"  
  
"Good bye....brother"  
  
InuYasha watched as Seshoumaru disappeared. As soon as he was out of sight he fell to his knees and let out a slight cry from the pain he felt.  
  
~Seshoumaru hadn't even noticed the pain I was in...Keh, I'm a good actor~  
  
InuYasha had never in his life felt so much pain. He could feel his wounds burning and throbbing. He hadn't even been able to notice Seshoumaru's wounds for his eyes were so blurry from the dizziness in his mind.  
  
InuYasha had a hard time breathing, each breath hurted the deep wound on his chest. InuYasha closed his eyes, still kneeling on the ground where a big pool of his blood was spread.  
  
A picture of Kagome appeared in his mind. He used his sword to help himself up,  
  
Even with his eyes open, he still had the image of her in his mind.  
  
He walked, step by step.  
  
Blood trailing behind him.  
  
"Kagome......" InuYasha whispered.  
  
He had barely left the battle field, and realized how far his destination was going to be....the hut was so far away. He entered a forest, his strength all gone from him. But the one thing that kept him going was the thought of Kagome....  
  
Even death would have been better than this torturing pain, but he would go through that millions of time to see Kagome.....it was as if he as addicted to her. Unable to live without her...  
  
InuYasha gave a slight cry as one of his wounds throbbed harder in pain. He grasped a tree and leaned against it.  
  
The Picture of Kagome in his mind, slowly fading away. He looked out at the open, as he saw the earth slowly tilting downwards, then saw the ground right in front of his face. InuYasha lay motionless on the ground, blood surrounding him. Too out of strength to get back up, InuYasha just lay there. As his mind grew more and more faint.  
  
His stretched out arms slightly moved, as he tried to reach Kagome inside his mind, fading away. But he never caught her. InuYasha's eyes slowly closed as he went unconscious.....  
  
************************************************ Naraku returned back to the battle plain..... The place was covered in blood and dead bodies. He looked around in disgust and shame, these were his youkais...  
  
He placed a glowing blue ball on the center of the field and disappeared into his purple clouds, ~I am ashamed of what is I see.....and wish to wipe it all away~  
  
The ball glowed bigger and bigger and bigger. Suddenly a large light wiped across the field as everything turned into ashes. But the blood remained.  
  
**************************************************  
  
The next day....  
  
Kagome entered back into the hut after telling them that she had gone out to get some air, but really, she had gone out to cry, and saw that Kaede was rebandaging Miroku's wounds. Sango was laying back on the matt, her eyes filled with a mixture of great sadness and happiness.  
  
~Why is she happy.....~ Kagome wondered.  
  
When Sango saw Kagome, she rose from her spot, twitching a bit in pain. Kagome slowly turned and walked back out.  
  
Sango ran after her.  
  
They silently walked down the pathway, the weather getting warmer day by day. As the cherry blossoms began to bloom in some places.  
  
They sat on top of a hill, gazing up at the blue sky.  
  
"Houshi-sama said that he would go out back to the battle field on Kilala and look for InuYasha.....so we can.....burry him" Sango whispered, her heart paining from the thought that InuYasha was dead.  
  
"He might still be alive..." Kagome said, giving herself hope she didn't believe in herself, but wanted to.  
  
Sango sadly smiled, "Maybe.....there are miracles on this damned earth"  
  
Silence.  
  
"So.....why are you happy a bit as well?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango blushed,  
  
"He....told me that he loved me at the battlefield yesterday and again today"  
  
"That's great Sango!" Kagome said with a sad smile. Kagome knew that she must be depressed greatly about her brother.....and she knew how it felt to loose someone you loved......she had lost InuYasha.  
  
"Sango-chan....Your brother has been properly buried...... and is at peace" Kagome whispered. A tear ran down Sango's cheek as she rubbed it away,  
  
"I know...I know" Sango said, trying to act strong. There had been one more thing that had been bothering her.....it was what had happened from before, when Kagome had told her that InuYasha had betrayed her. And InuYasha had suffered not knowing what he had done.  
  
"Kagome-chan.....did you tell InuYasha that you had forgiven him for what he had done?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome remembered that InuYasha had been too in pain to concentrate on her words,  
  
"No" Kagome whispered in pain, "I wish InuYasha would have just trusted me! I wouldn't have gotten mad at him or anything....."  
  
"Kagome......you say...that he his trust in you was so weak.....and yet.....you are....as bad.....you lost trust and faith in him so fast. You so easily lost trust in the person you loved and believed Kikyo. She may have told what she believed in, but what if there was something more than we knew of" Sango asked, "but I really don't mean to say you are bad or anything" she added quickly.  
  
Kagome looked down, her heart filled with guilt, ~I am....equally as bad...or it might not even be true, about InuYasha betraying me...No, I believe Kikyo. How could there be anything else. If one makes love to someone, they know it......and Kikyo isn't the type to lie~  
  
Sango watched as Kagome stood up and walked away,  
  
"Kagome....." Sango called, but she never turned and kept on walking her way.  
  
******************************************  
  
Naraku returned to Kikyo who lay asleep.  
  
He woke her awake.  
  
She looked up at him and saw the wound on his bare chest,  
  
"What has happened.....Have you won? Where is the shard"  
  
Naraku's eyes widened, when he had taken off his robe, he had not noticed or sensed the Shard, thus had forgotten about it.  
  
"InuYasha must have somehow taken it.....Hah, but he shall die. With wounds like that, he will not live to walk out of the field I swept up of every living thing" Naraku smirked.  
  
Kikyo's eyes widened,  
  
"YOU KILLED HIM?!" Kikyo cried.  
  
Naraku sat down on the mat,  
  
"And so what mistress Kikyo" Naraku asked in his cold tone.  
  
"He was not for you to kill" Kikyo said ice coldly.  
  
"You are mine, not his so do not talk about him as if you belonged to him and he was yours to kill" Naraku muttered.  
  
"HAH! You.....bastard. I do not belong to you, it was InuYasha I belonged to first. You were NOT my first!" Kikyo said, waiting in pleasure to see Naraku's fury. But it never came.  
  
"You are mistaken, I was your first"  
  
"No you were not...."  
  
"The day before InuYasha betrayed you, but really I disguised in his form, you had become one with him......it was also I......disguised in his form" Naraku confessed.  
  
Kikyo's eyes widened, ~I never belonged to InuYasha and he never had belonged to me.....No...~  
  
*******************************************  
  
Kagome sat at the river banks, when Miroku appeared, looking sadly at her.  
  
"Where have you been?" Kagome asked.  
  
".........to the battlefield"  
  
Kagome's heart started to beat fast, ~please tell me you found him alive and well~  
  
"And.....?"  
  
"He's dead...." Miroku said in a strained tone, as a tear ran down his face.  
  
Kagome shut her eyes tight, as tears built up in her eyes,  
  
"I don't believe you!" Kagome cried, "stop lying! I don't like it! He's resting in the hut isn't he?!!!"  
  
"Kagome...please.....the whole place was wiped out by some kind of strong energy. Every thing there was turned into ashes......and Kilala had picked up InuYasha's blood in this one spot....and there was a lot. It trailed all over the place.......and....the only thing that survived the energy wipe out......was this" Miroku whispered handing Kagome a teared piece of InuYasha's Haori, all covered in dried blood.  
  
"Gomen...." Miroku whispered.  
  
Kagome could feel her neck tighten. She let out a scream, unable to bear her pain. She held the material close to her, as she wept onto it.  
  
Miroku hesitantly stretched out his hands and stroke her shoulder,  
  
"I'm so sorry.....we'll all miss him.....a lot"  
  
"I never could imagine the day when he would die...he seemed so...indestructible" Kagome cried.  
  
"I know.....but.....things like this happen. It is life and we must bear it....."  
  
After a moment, Kagome seemed to want to have some privacy, so Miroku sadly turned and walked away.  
  
Kagome looked up, everything blurry from the tears in her eyes, she looked at the river rushing buy,  
  
"The river......I remember....." Kagome sadly whispered with a sad smile formed on her lips.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"Let me SEE! I have to see if it's badly injured or not, or maybe it can get infected or something" InuYasha said, pulling her arms closer to him for him to observe.  
  
"NO! I'm OK!" Kagome yelled. Pulling back.  
  
"Let me SEE!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Shut up! You'll regret it when you have something wrong with your arms" InuYasha threatened.  
  
"I'll check myself! And how would YOU know if it's infected or not?!"  
  
"I would know!"  
  
"No you wouldn't " Kagome snapped.  
  
"Let's see if I wouldn't!!!!" InuYasha said in annoyance, ~stupid girl, I just want to do a simple thing and check and she acts as if I'm trying to.....molest her or something~  
  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled  
  
InuYasha got up after being sat and groaned in pain.  
  
"GOMEN!" Kagome cried touching his bare shoulders.  
  
InuYasha glanced at her hands that were resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Gomen" Kagome muttered, her face turning pink, ~No! Cheeks, don't turn pink!~  
  
InuYasha could still feel the warmth of her hands on his shoulder.  
  
He saw her arms, it had bruises and blood all over it from Seiyamie's torture. He pulled Kagome down to the river and crouched down next to her as he gently rubbed the blood from her arms and then tore off the remaining material from the top of his Haori. He wrapped it around Kagome's arms and tied it.  
  
"There, that wasn't so bad..." InuYasha muttered.  
  
Kagome smiled, "thanks"  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
"InuYasha...." Kagome cried, she closed her eyes tightly, ~Never did I know how much it would feel.....to actually realize.....that you've lost the person you love so much.....forever.....It hurts so much. A pain that you know will never go away. I want to scream and cry.....I feel so lost~  
  
*****Flashback******  
  
InuYasha saw one not far from him, he jumped and cupped his hands around the firefly.  
  
"InuYasha....look down...." Kagome laughed.  
  
InuYasha was high up in the air, he looked down to see not land, but the lake.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" InuYasha splashed into the lake.  
  
Kagome laughed like crazy watching InuYasha getting out of the lake with a pissed expression on his face.  
  
"HAHA! For a dog you're strange. Dog's usually like the water  
  
"Shut up wench!" he muttered in annoyance as he squeezed the water out of his Haori. He looked over at Kagome and grinned mischievously .  
  
He walked over to Kagome and squeezed the water over her head.  
  
"Keh, that's what you get for laughing" InuYasha laughed.  
  
"BAKA!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled as she started to chase him all over the place, "I'm gunu say the word!"  
  
"Oh, don't forget I'm hurt!" InuYasha pointed out.  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
Kagome cried out in torment, and hit her head. ~I don't want to think of him, it hurts so damn much!!!! ~  
  
Kagome lay back and stared up at the sky, her eyes getting blurrier by the seconds from the tear filling up, as it dribbled down her cheeks, outlining her face and down her neck.  
  
"Stay with me Kagome.....forever" InuYasha voice whispered in her mind. Those words.....he had endeared to her....were now painfully meaningless.  
  
She heard footsteps coming towards, she shot up.  
  
"InuYasha?" Kagome muttered, but it was not him, but Kikyo. She looked at her with a mixture of disgust, sadness and hatred.  
  
"So he is dead....." Kikyo whispered.  
  
"What do you want from me, Kikyo?"  
  
"I just came to tell you something...." Kikyo told her.  
  
"If you are here to tell me some more horrible things about InuYasha, please don't. It's bad enough of what you told, if you tell me anymore, I'll kill myself"  
  
"I was not InuYasha's first.....and he has not become one with any one....it was.....it was Naraku disguised as InuYasha who had been my first" Kikyo confessed then turned and walked away.  
  
"Why do you tell me this?!" Kagome asked in shock, "Have you lied to me?!"  
  
"No....I have just found out" Kikyo whispered, "and I told you.... For my sake. I would not have you think that InuYasha was my first...... that disgusting betrayer.....Now that I know it was Naraku all along. I feel more free. Though a little sad..... But I hate InuYasha and I am glad that I have never been his"  
  
Then she walked away,  
  
Leaving Kagome worse than she had left her from before.....  
  
As Kikyo was walking away, she heard Kagome give out a scream of depression. She smiled, ~This is what happens to all the woman who fall in love with InuYasha, have a taste of the agony I had suffered. But now, no more females shall suffer from him, for he is dead~  
  
Kagome stared at the grass, heavily breathing. InuYasha had never betrayed her, he had always trusted and loved her. It had been her all along....  
  
Kagome covered her mouth with her hands as tears rushed down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh my God....Oh my God" Kagome cried, she remember InuYasha's hurt face from before.....a face that was lost to why she was ignoring him and hating him (which she was not, but he had thought it).  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Kagome gave a quick gasp of surprise, feeling someone taking a hold of her wrist. She turned to see it was InuYasha.  
  
"What do you want" Kagome quietly asked.  
  
"What do I want? How did it come to needing a reason to just be with you? What's going on Kagome? Tell me what I did wrong" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Kikyo told me everything......." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Told you what?!" InuYasha asked in torment.  
  
"You and her......never mind" Kagome pulled her wrist out of his grasp, "just leave me alone.....I'll get back to normal in time"  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha said in annoyance, "what did I do?! I'm sorry whatever it is, can't I make up for it or something......since you wont tell me"  
  
"You can't make up for something that has already happened......"  
  
"What already happened? Kagome, I'm lost" InuYasha said.  
  
"Just...go away! Leave me the hell alone, OK! I don't need you !" Kagome yelled and hurried away.  
  
InuYasha stood there, his heart ripped apart.  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
"InuYasha...I'm so sorry" Kagome cried, her heart tearing apart. Never had she thought....of how InuYasha must have felt.  
  
His face, looking at her in confusion and pain wouldn't fade from her mind.  
  
Kagome screamed in pain, as the never ending tears poured down her cheeks as she ripped the grass out of the earth with her fingers.  
  
She felt so tormented.  
  
So agonized.  
  
So empty.  
  
Everything felt so ugly without InuYasha. Life now felt....like nothing.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede watched Kagome all day in worry. She hadn't said barely a single word. She refused to eat. And now it was night. They all lay awake, secretly watching her. Kagome just lay awake, staring at her hands, and tears rolling down her face.  
  
The next day, she refused to eat again.  
  
Everyone became more and more worried as the time passed on to the afternoon. Kagome would go out many times, they would follow to see her weeping her soul out.  
  
It was now a bit dark.  
  
As more time passed, Kagome only got worse.  
  
They all sat in the hut, staring at Kagome who was staring blankly at her school text book.  
  
She stood up and walked out towards the entrance of the hut.  
  
"Kagome-sama, where are you going?" Miroku asked.  
  
"....A walk" Kagome replied quietly.  
  
".....Don't be too long" Sango whispered. Kagome nodded and walked out.  
  
********************************************  
  
Right after Kagome left, Sango walked outside to see where Kagome was going. She was worried for her, Kagome was like her own sister...  
  
She felt someone's hands gently resting on her shoulder.  
  
She slightly gasped and turned around to see Miroku.  
  
"H- Houshi-sama" Sango said in a breathless tone.  
  
"You are still depressed over your brother" Miroku whispered.  
  
Sango looked down,  
  
"Hai....he was my only remaining family....."  
  
She felt Miroku's warm arm wrapping around her....in a decent manner.  
  
"You have a family Sango...we are your family....we may not be your family by blood, but isn't a family where we stick together through everything?"  
  
Sango smiled as tears glittered in her eyes,  
  
"Arigato....."  
  
Sango closed her eyes, her heart feeling at rest.  
  
"I love you Sango-chan...." Miroku whispered.  
  
A tear streaked down Sango's cheeks,  
  
"I love you too" she softly replied, ~I never knew this day would come...it feels as if it were just a dream....The day I met Miroku......if I had ever known that some day I would have fallen in love with a pervert, I would have gone mad. Wow, life is so full of surprises ~  
  
Miroku turned her around, as they looked at each other deeply in the eyes. He moved closer and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.  
  
********************************************  
  
Kagome entered the forest, wearing a dark blue Kimono Sango had bought for her at the village since her uniform had been covered in blood.  
  
The Kimono brushed across the grass as she walked slowly through the dark woods. Everything in the forest look dead and gloomy.  
  
~I've decided.....that I can't live like this.....with pain stored up in me like this.....I have to stop it~  
  
Kagome walked on, she could see a lake in the forest. She walked slowly towards it.  
  
~Life.....what is life without you...~  
  
~I don't deserve to live....after the pain I have caused you~  
  
Kagome stepped into the cold water, as a cold shiver ran down her back. Cold as her heart felt.  
  
She closed her eyes as she walked deeper into the water,  
  
She could imagine InuYasha's kisses and caresses as if it were yesterday...but she couldn't feel it, though she could remember it.  
  
She wanted it from the actual person, not out of her mind.  
  
The water now reached her knees. ~I'll drown out my pain....~  
  
She walked deeper...  
  
Suddenly.....she stopped. She felt something in her heart....her heart that had not beated....now beated. She slowly turned her head......  
  
She saw InuYasha standing slumped against a tree, with his head just hanging weakly as he slowly looked up.  
  
"Don't......" he whispered weakly.  
  
Kagome stepped out, just staring at him....unable to believe. It had been almost two days.....when they thought InuYasha had died.  
  
He weakly gazed at Kagome.  
  
She looked at him, blood streaking down his face from his head and lips. Blood all over his 'white' Haori.....that was half ripped revealing a bit of his shoulders, that had a big deep gash in it.  
  
InuYasha clutched his stomach and unsteadily walked towards Kagome.  
  
"InuYasha....." Kagome cried as she ran towards him. He stumbled and fell into her arms.  
  
Tears rushed down her face.  
  
He lay in her arms, taking little breaths, and shivering in cold and pain. Kagome could feel his blood soaking into her. He was practically almost dead. It had been two days....and he had been dragging himself here.....with the thoughts of Kagome in mind. She had been his only reason for not giving up.......  
  
"I thought I'd never make it back alive...." InuYasha whispered.  
  
"Wakatta" Kagome cried, holding InuYasha as if she'd never let him go.  
  
"What ....the hell were you trying.....to do" InuYasha weakly asked, trying to act normal.  
  
"I...I thought you were really dead.....I couldn't....stand it!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Your life....is too precious.....to do such a foolish...thing like that. I would have wanted you to....go on.....and be happy"  
  
"Without you? I don't think so" Kagome said unsteadily from the tears overwhelming her.  
  
InuYasha raised his hands up and stroke her wet cheeks,  
  
He looked at her sadly, as she could see pain reflecting off it.  
  
"I'm.....sorry Kagome....about whatever I did wrong to ....hurt you" InuYasha said in a weak whisper.  
  
Kagome started to cry more,  
  
She shook her head,  
  
"It was....all my fault.....Kikyo told me....that it was all a lie. I had lost trust in you....I'm so sorry!!" Kagome cried.  
  
"What...was....it"  
  
"I'll tell you when you're better" Kagome whispered.  
  
InuYasha nodded. Kagome lifted her hands off from his chest to see blood dripping from her hands, she looked at him in shock,  
  
"How did you survive Naraku and how did you survive back?" Kagome asked.  
  
"My brother.....helped me....and....I came back thinking....of you-"  
  
"Shhhhhh, rest, InuYasha. Tell me next time...." Kagome whispered.  
  
InuYasha sadly looked away,  
  
"What if....there will be no next time?" InuYasha asked in a weak whisper.  
  
Kagome stroke his hair,  
  
"You'll live....you will InuYasha, I know it..." Kagome cried.  
  
InuYasha smiled,  
  
"Keh.....course I will....if you're here...why would I want to..leave a wench like you......behind....." InuYasha whispered in an unsteady tone.  
  
He handed her something. Kagome looked down at it to see the Tainted Shikon no Tama at it's almost complete form with two missing.  
  
Kagome held it as it transformed pure.  
  
"InuYasha, you have it" Kagome cried, "I don't want it"  
  
"I...don't want it either....Kagome...." InuYasha whispered. He touched her cheeks and gently pulled her down, her lips brushing against his.  
  
She could feel InuYasha's warm, but uneasy breathing.  
  
She could feel his warm lips pressing closer to hers, burning as it had before.  
  
Their kisses became deeper and more passionate.  
  
Kagome bent lower and placed kisses all over his face,  
  
"You'll be alright....."  
  
Every so gently, he pulled her soft warm body into his embrace. Holding her, afraid that he would loose her again.  
  
"I love you Kagome....so much"  
  
"I love you too InuYasha" Kagome replied, trying to hold the many tears that wanted to rush out of her.  
  
"My life......has become.....so complete and happy....when I met you....." InuYasha whispered softly against her cheeks,  
  
"Me too, InuYasha....." Kagome whispered, ~the wish I wished on the shooting star has come true.....InuYasha is happy~  
  
"You're happy Kagome?" InuYasha asked, ~my wish has come true....~  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded,  
  
"InuYasha....will you.....love me even though...Kikyo's better?" Kagome hesitantly asked.  
  
InuYasha held her tighter,  
  
"Baka, don't ask me that Kagome.....the person I love will always be the better one...and that's you" InuYasha said, he closed his eyes, as the pain in his body continued to throb.  
  
~I love everything about you Kagome.....I can't describe why I love you so much.....I guess that's just how it is, you can't really describe love....it just is ~  
  
"What about the thing you owe Kikyo...."  
  
"Love can only be repaid by love.....but I can't owe her back love.....When it all belongs to you....."  
  
He felt his body, mind, heart and soul at rest. This is what he a had wished for, to be in Kagome's arms, to feel her warmth, and to be draped with her sweet scent.  
  
"I'm so glad" Kagome whispered, "I'm so glad that you came back to me...."  
  
The moonlight shone softly on the couple that held each other dearly.  
  
InuYasha held her closer,  
  
"Kagome....." InuYasha whispered, "I never left...." he said, placing his hands on her heart.  
  
"But still.....not my heart, but I need to feel you beside me to be happy"  
  
"I'll always come back, Kagome.....always"  
  
~Whatever happens....I'll always stay by your side.....My love for you is timeless and eternal.....Ashiteru.....my Kagome~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~* Owari, The End *~*~  
  
~  
  
**~~ To be continued in the Sequel......~~**  
  
SORRY if the ending was a lido too... =P sad or somtin ^^"  
  
Review for SEQUEL, no review, NO SEQUEL....maybe. No review, I'll jus be really sad, but I'll still write a sequel. But I'll post one up if you review ^^  
  
DESCRIPTION OF SEQUAL:  
  
Name: Timeless Love: Part Two  
  
When will it come out: Some where in January 2004 ?_?  
  
Characters (excluding the "main" charaters):  
  
Kikyo: Most likely wont bother InuYasha and Kagome too much (kinda over Inu now)  
  
Naraku: Main bad guy.... I think  
  
Kouga: Do you wan me to add much of him?  
  
Seshoumaru: deffinately. 


	57. Authors Note

Sequel to "ROK" [Return of Kikyo]  
  
*  
  
NOW POSTED...for a while now  
  
*  
  
Title: Timeless Love: Part Two  
  
Summary [May change] :  
  
** Fifty years ago, a tragic history had occurred between InuYasha and Kikyo. Now, that tragic history is fated to occur to Kagome, since she is the reincarnation of Kikyo. Time....do not underestimate it. Time has the power to break apart love, to kill and create. Time will throw many problems at InuYasha and Kagome...will their love endure....can it change the course of the fate they are bound to go through? Will InuYasha and Kagome's new found love endure the pain, betrayal and traps that is to come? Naraku and Kikyo have now joined forces. The shard is now complete......and in the possession of Kagome who is forced to become a priestess.......just like Kikyo 50 years ago. Has Kikyo given up on InuYasha yet, or is she still out to have revenge?**  
  
Kikyo: No longer loves InuYasha, only hates. [I'll kick her out of the sequel someday] 


End file.
